Saiyan Wrath
by 4fireking
Summary: What if there was a Saiyan named Trouts who escaped when Planet Vegeta blew up? And what if he helped Kakarot in his adventures in Dragon Ball Z? Trout spends time with family, Trout's adventures, and Trout being with his family on the most important holidays. It's a mystic adventure you don't want to miss.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

I am a Saiyan. People on this planet call us mercenaries for our pinnacle powers. Others call us space pirates and dogs because of how we steal from the rich and the poor and give to ourselves. Three years ago I was like them, until Planet Vegeta blew up from Frieza's wrath. I landed on Earth. If I followed my instincts I would have destroyed every human being on Earth, if I wasn't so damn weak from the fall there. A young woman named Goldie came, healed my wounds, and we mated. I just couldn't bring myself to destroying the humans after what Goldie taught me about life. Speaking of life, we raised a small boy named Tarpie, half-Saiyan and half-human he is. Life here is tranquil, peaceful, and beautiful. I was hoping I could avoid the war and just settle down in this small planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a human woman and married to a Saiyan with a half-Saiyan son was hard. This mother had wrinkles under her eyes and bad bed hair. Her husband didn't have to comb his hair in the morning. His hair was unkempt no matter how many times he combed his hair and his appearance was like a movie stars even if he turned seventy. And how can a race who never heard about shampoo have such clean hair.

The human mother had a dream she was a Saiyan as well. Her body was covered in fur pelts over her bosoms and she had a tail. It was sexy. The way her skin glowed flaccidly, how her lips were strong like a rose's thorn, and she would be beautiful forever. The mother reached for her stand where she picked up her glasses case. She used to wear glasses like these ones when she was eighteen years old, but they were fake. These genuine glasses helped her see the road in her drive to town and gave her a more mature look from other boys and girls.

" Remember to take care of Trout," she said.

" I'm sorry?" Her Saiyan husband said.

" You don't remember? I have an internship at Capsule Corporation. You are to look after Tarpie until I get back."

" Why can't you take him with you? He's your son."

" I can't take him. My mind has to be on studying. One of us has to bring food on the table. And I'm really tired of eating nothing but fish."

" It doesn't have to be fish. We can have vegetables, fruits, we can—"

" I'm tired of eating nothing but food you find in the woods, Trout. I'm going to this internship, Trout. And nothing and no one is going to STOP me!"

" Scream a little louder. I think you might have broken my eardrums."

XXX

It was tough saying good-bye to a mother. Maybe a mother who was just leaving for a few weeks wasn't as hard as a mother who was gone, but it was still hard for these two Saiyans. Mommy was wearing a blazer and carrying a briefcase. Her son Tarpie was holding her husband Trout's hand. She loved her little _hot pie. _She was going to miss him more than she was going to miss her husband. But time was limited. The taxi arrived at her doorsteps. A middle-aged Asian man was yelling at the driver's seat.

" Hurry up! You're so slow!"

" Now I want you to promise me you will be on your best behaviors. And if he gets scared, starts crying, or needs you to read him a book, give me a call."

" There's nothing to worry about, woman. He's going to be fine," the husband said.

" I wasn't talking to you," she said. " I was talking to my son. There's money on the fridge if you want to order a pizza. Don't go anywhere near town when I'm gone. No sparring, no fighting, and no doing reckless things like adopting a dog while I'm gone."

" Lighten up, woman," he said. " I flew eight billion miles through the stars and saw lots of planets in our solar system. I'm sure I know how to take care of my son."

" Okay. And I don't want to see any scars, tattoos, or gashes on Tarpie's head when I get back."

" Good-bye, mommy," Tarpie said. " I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you too, my little carrot. And remember…"

" Do what you say and playtime will come."


	3. Chapter 3

Trout was almost sad his wife was gone. She was an infliction that wouldn't go away. And although he called her Goldie that wasn't her real name. Her real name was Hasky. She was a notorious thief. There wasn't anything she didn't see she didn't want. Hasky left the Red Ribbon Army in fear of being executed for failure to capture the Dragon Balls from Goku. She foolishly tried to steal from Trout, but he had nothing on him. That night the Saiyan was wounded. She took him to a hospital. She would have obeyed her first impulse and walked away. But she couldn't Why couldn't she? The hospital can't keep the man there when he healed after only recuperating for one hour. She took him to her flat she obviously stole from a man who worked his ass off to pay for it.

Trout would never forget that magical memory. It was the moment he mated with a human woman and decided to stay on Earth. He was married to Hasky in this world, but if a Saiyan woman ever came up to him he would want to mate with her. Pure blood Saiyans are much more powerful than half-blood Saiyans. But when Saiyans mate and their child is born, the two Saiyans would act barbarous and fight each other until one of them is dead. Saiyans were savage space pirates. A Saiyan is considered the most powerful species in the universe, but even they have their flaws.

Trout was teaching his son Tarpie how to shot energy balls from his hands. The moment a Saiyan could walk his parent would teach him how to be a Saiyan warrior: to never show fear and to push their bodies to the limit so they wouldn't be daunted by a foe no matter how large or gigantuous they might be. Strength didn't come from the size of a Saiyans muscles, or the length of their tails which Trout and Tarpie wrapped around their waists like a wise Saiyan would do, it came from their power levels. Before Trout escaped Vegeta he took a Scouter. Scouts could read the EM wave of a warrior's aura. The higher the aura the stronger the opponent turned out to be. Trout looked at his son Tarpie...disappointed. Tarpie formed a blue energy wall in his hand and fired it at a rock. The energy of his ball was only enough to punch a rough surface off the rock.

" Son...I'm watching you," Trout said. He put a hand over Tarpie's green messy hair and rubbed it. " I know we've been spoiling you leaving you out of a Saiyan renegade, but this is just pathetic."

" I'm doing the best I can, daddy," Tarpie said. " But this is really hard."

" I know. Your power level was 15 and now it is only 13. But you're doing this to yourself by firing your energy balls like gobbling candy. If you want to keep your energy up, you have to keep moving."

Trout raised one hand and pointed it at a rock three times the size of Tarpie's body. Tarpie backed away from his father and sheltered himself behind a tree. He knew what was going to happen. A gentle wind blew against Trout's face. He breathed in through his nose. He was calm. Calm like the desert before the storm. Trout opened his eyes, they grew to the length and width of a white tigers! Trout fired a long destructive beam into the rock. The rock exploded into a million pebbles of shattered debris. Suddenly Trout moved his hands in a flurry of angry fists. Trout fired again. This time Trout fired full contact into the body of a pterodactyl. The flying dinosaur became a roosted chicken when Trout fired at it, sizzling with the fragrant of fiery pepper, astringent garlic, and savoury meat. Tarpie expected his father to stop firing energy blasts into the air but his father fired stronger blasts that could destroy a planet if they didn't fade in the air and his father didn't spend so many times hitting the air.

" Can I have some of this meat, daddy?" Tarpie asked while his father was hitting the air.

This time Trout did stop firing beams into the air. He turned around and picked up the pterodactyl meat with one hand. " No. I killed this beast so it belongs to me."

" But that's not fair dad. You should be sharing your meat with your son."

" Son. Wife. Brother. Cousin. We Saiyans don't share any of our plunder with anyone. We're a greedy race that take what's ours and never give anything to anyone, even our own kin. Just because you're only half-Saiyan doesn't mean I'll show any compassion or benevolence. So stop imploring me to do something."

" Dad. Gimme that meat!"

" Still don't get the gist of it, eh? If you want the meat you'll have to take it from me before I eat it."

Tarpie went into his fighting stance, which looked like a raccoon desperate to frisk the concealed nuts in his father's hands, and charged towards his father about to ram him full force in his stomach. However, before Tarpie could even touch his father he threw the pterodactyl meat in the air and fired a laser beam at it. The pterodactyl meat burned into flakes of ash like a burning leaf in a wildfire.

" B-But...if you weren't going to eat it, why wouldn't you let me have any?"

" I told you, son, we Saiyans are greedy creatures. We don't like to control planets that have nothing but stinky creatures for life, but we keep them anyways because oneday they'll be worth something. Like right now. Seeing you being humiliated by your own father was the most relishing of feelings."

" But I...I..."

Tarpie did the thing that no pure Saiyan would do, completely taboo in front of other Saiyans, and if he did it he would be ridiculed and called a weakling till the day he died. Tarpie cried. Tarpie really wanted to eat that delicious pterodactyl meat, but Trout destroyed it. Trout was unamused. He looked at Tarpie with an unwavering face then sighed.

" Don't cry. You're so ugly when you cry." Tarpie rubbed his eyes as tears leaked out like a waterfall. Trout was getting more and more agitated. " Okay. If you'll stop this insolence I'll take you fishing."

XXX

Trout and Tarpie were fishing. Saiyans didn't use fishing poles or nets like humans. They relied on their robust strength for everything. Trout and Tarpie grabbed the limb of a tree and pushed it into a stream. Together they grabbed both ends of the tree and flipped fish out like a giant spatula. Fish came flying out of the sea and Tarpie caught them in his mouth.

It was better to be a Saiyan than a human. No one could beat a Saiyan when it came to eating. Tarpie already ate one hundred fish and he wasn't even a quarter full. But they were all just small fishes. A giant fish soon jumped out of the stream and attacked Trout!

" Dad!"

The fish was enthralled with Trout. It opened his mouth and prepared to bite him. Suddenly Trout bite the fishes head and pulled meat from its head off. The fishes eyes rolled back behind his head. One fire later Trout and Tarpie were eating roosted meat.

" This is nice, dad," Tarpie said eating his fish. " Mom never lets me play outside. Hey dad, did you and your Saiyan friends ever do espionage?"

" Tarpie! Do not say that!"

" Don't say what?"

" Espionage. It's the worst word in the whole universe. It should never have been invented and should be replaced with spying. And we Saiyans are never clamber up the highest universe of the highest planet to take over the planet. But I would kill them if the situation asked for it."

" Dad?"

" Yes?"

" What do you miss most about Planet Vegeta?"

" Nothing much. The king there was a tyrant, petulant, and callous. His youngest son was a little prick. A Saiyan prince consumed by megalomaniacal delusions of grandeur. I will not spoil you or let you believe you will have any entitlement to a throne of any kind. You're a son born in the life of a woman who was a thief and a father who was a bastard and killer. Be grateful you weren't born a bastard and have a healthy body."

" Okay, dad."

Trout rubbed Tarpie's little head. It was a good day to be a father. In a way the Saiyan was happy nothing ever happened on this planet. The greatest feat on this planet were Trout and his son Tarpie, Trout thought. He thought it until a man swimming under the water emerged. He was a strong man, with the body of twenty body builders. His pecs were strong. His hair was black and slicked up. Tarpie freaked out. The man wasn't wearing any clothes. But Trout didn't fear. He knew it from the moment he saw him that he was a Saiyan like him.

" _Kakarot." _


	4. Chapter 4

" Hi," the black-haired man said. " My name is Goku. What's your name?"

Was this some kind of Saiyan trick? Kakarot thinks he can just put on a happy face and Trout would mistake him for someone else? Saiyans can't hide who they are in the presence of other Saiyans. Only near half-Saiyans like Tarpie was he covet. Tarpie was shy around strangers, but he waved his hand to greet the Saiyan.

" Hi." The black-haired Saiyan kneeled down to Tarpie's level. He had a heartwarming smile on his face, translucent from the half-dawn light in the background. " I have a son your age. His name's Gohan. What do you like to do?"

" _Why is he talking to us?"_ Tarpie thought. "_We don't know him. He's a stranger..."_ Tarpie pointed a finger at Goku and shouted, " Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!"

" Son." Trout grabbed Tarpie's shoulders, and he picked the little green-haired Saiyan up and put him on his shoulder. " What feats do you possess, Kakarot? Any Saiyan knowledge you can share to us? If a moon is full what would happen to you?"

" Kakarot? Who's Kakarot?" Goku said. " My name is Goku."

" Are you prepared for a fight, Kakarot? But first...why aren't you wearing any clothes!"

" Oops."

Trout watched the Saiyan Goku jump into the water. Goku was a fool. He didn't know he was talking to Trout without any clothes on and he was swimming away. Trout exhaled a mighty sigh. The only Saiyan left in the universe, a Saiyan who could help the survival of the Saiyan Race, was the weakling Kakarot.

Many Saiyans knew about Kakarot. Saiyans knew the names of every Saiyan born and raised under what family. Before Planet Vegeta was blown up Trout was responsible for measuring the blood type of every Saiyan ever born. He would sample every drop of blood in a little vial and take it to the higher order to see which kind of planet they would take over. Kakarot was sent here to take over the world, eliminate all human life so they could sell the planet. But obviously he failed to do that. A good Saiyan would eliminate a Saiyan who couldn't complete a simple mission. Trout didn't do it. Not because he had sympathy for Kakarot, that he became attached to this world, or Trout was any weaker than in his previous years. Trout didn't do it because if Kakarot obeyed his mission Trout wouldn't have a son to carry out his legacy.

" Dad," Tarpie said, squeezing his father's left arm tightly. " You talked to a stranger. Mom said never to talk to strangers."

" I wasn't talking to any stranger, Tarpie," Trout said. " I know that man so he's not a stranger. Enough about daddy and his friends. How would you like to have some ice cream after all that fish?"

" Mom said I can't eat sweets in the morning."

" Your mother says a lot of things. But what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her-"

Trout felt a tremor in his body. Trout knew what that meant. Whenever Trout felt this tremor it meant an energy blast was used or someone waas using Flight to soar around. Trout stared at the sky. There was dark smoke as high as a mountain burning in the forest. Trout watched the fires burn to the suns, because he remembered smoke like that in the debris of Planet Vegeta; a blur was soaring over the trees and moving to the sky. A black blur. It was moving fast like sonic speed and hurtled towards the sun.

" _Kakarot!_"

This forest was the most precious landmark of planet Earth to Trout, and Kakarot was at the peak of it. He was ascending to the stars and spiraling out of Trout's reach. Trout almost fly after him, but felt a tug on his leg again.

His son.

" Dad. What's happening? Why are you so angry, dad?"

Trout grabbed his sons' head and soared into the sky. Saiyans were faster than any human airplane, could fly to higher altitudes, and could withstand the strongest falling rocks. Trout flew his son Tarpie over puddles, trees, and waterfalls. Trout took his son back to the porch of his house and put him there.

" Stay here," Trout said. " Stay here, lock the doors, and don't let anyone but me back in."

" Dad...what-"

" Are you listening to me Tarpie!" Trout's head was gushing angry. " Do not leave this house! You will stay in there until I return! If I see you leave this house you will be extremely punished! Stay here!"

Tarpie didn't like what his father was thinking. He was brooding. Without his father's presence Tarpie had nothing. Tarpie tried to warn his father not to go without him; he needed his son to make sure he came back and didn't do anything impetuously reckless. Tarpie wish he could fly. Tarpie just didn't know how to fly like his father. From ground Trout launched in the air like a rocket. He soared ten feet high, manipulating the wind to breeze around him. Trout looked like a small black bird now.

Tarpie cried only a trickle from his right eye. Trout would never give a Saiyan the satisfaction of crying. It was lucky that _this _Saiyan was his son.

" Dad..."

XXX

Trout hadn't felt the breeze of the air for so long. There wasn't anything as magical as flying. Saiyan's could create all the energy bombs he wanted, could fire lasers from his mouth, could fire a hole into someone's sternum, and could destroy all the alien planets he liked, but they could never compare to flying. Flying was being free. It was about seeing the beauty of the world without dealing with war and obstacles to overcome. Trout loved the smell of the breeze above the stratosphere, reminded him of gully blood in a revine, which as he read was the same as standing in the River Styx.

Kakarot didn't fly into the space. He flew somewhere on Earth, but Trout was taking his son to his home and Kakarot disappeared somewhere far away. He was probably stopping somewhere to gloat to his friends how he destroyed a precious forest utopia, than he went to space to destroy more planets. It was pitiless even for a Saiyan. What was Trout going to do? He was going to find Kakarot in this nonviable part of space and he was going to attack Kakarot in an ambush.

Trout was close to Kakarot. He could feel Kakarot's energy as he was soaring closer. Trout found something flying in space. Trout grinned wickedly thinking it was Kakarot. Trout flew stealthily, moving behind Kakarot. Trout saw three aliens and one small imp wearing a cape carrying Kakarot. Trout looked warily at the three aliens, and saw something sticking out of Kakarot he didn't see at the pond. A tail. A Saiyan Tail. On his head was a hat with a small ball on top furnaced with four numbers. Trout could smell the same smulch smoldering these four aliens like the fire he saw in the woods. Trout was about to stampede towards their right side and ram them until he saw the thing under the cloak. He was the most disgusting imp Trout ever saw, and exceedlingly powerful.

" We'll be home soon, Garlic Jr."


	5. Chapter 5

Trout followed Garlic Jr. and his footmen to a castle. Everything about this castle was pitch black, meteoroid's were floating around the castle, and not a single soul was lurking in the shadows, other than the grotesque souls he saw soaring to the castle. Trout followed Garlic Jr. to his little throne room. He listened to the little goblin rant about how he would become invincible, take revenge for his father, and how a little boy he kidnapped would be his apprentice.

" _Imbecile," _Trout thought. " _Only one race can rule a planet, and it's us Saiyans." _

Trout was tempted to spawn to the alien's bumptious attitude. He wanted to show him who the real king's of the planet were. But, he wanted to wait for the right moment. Saiyan's weren't invincible. Four against one was still a arduous battle. Trout flew to a tree and stole three apples.

Trout heard a rumpus sound coming from the tower. He flew into the air and hovered over two people, a follower of Garlic Jr. and a little boy. The little boy was hallucinating. Trout wondered if it was because of some enchantment Trout may've put on him. Whenver Trout pondered too hard about something he became hungry. He took a bite of the apple...

" Blahhhhh!" He spat the red juicy apple out of his mouth and rubbed it off his lips. " _Alcohol. So the little boy is drunk?" _

Trout watched the little boy dance around until an alien came and took him away. Trout rubbed another apple against his shirt. Trout almost took a bite until he saw a little face in the reflection of his son. His son was smiling in that reflection and Trout threw it away.

" You're a Saiyan! Don't let it out. Keep it inside."

Trout must've been hallucinating as well. He saw a shadow in the mist of space. Trout wasn't startled because he thought he was hallucinating. He saw a small red light explode in the sky. The second one came after it. The whole space looked like fireworks. Red balls of light exploded everywhere. Trout saw something leaving the castle. It was big, gargantum, and vicious.

" Yes!" The little goblin shouted from the castle. " The dragon has granted me immortality!"

" _Immortality?_"

Trout flew over the castle. The little boy was being held captive by the three alien's while Garlic Jr. laughed his hideous face off. " Now I can get revenge on Kami."

" _Ugly and vindictive_," Trout thought, his attention turned to the little boy. Trout noticed a furry brown tail sticking from his rear. " _He's a Saiyan too. Interesting." _

Trout watched Garlic Jr. and his minions fly away from the castle. Despite Garlic Jr. being the smallest he was the fastest. Trout pressed a button on his Scouter.

" Hmm. Such a substantial Power Level for such a little creature. But it's only half of the power of a real Saiyan. Huh?" Trout saw a man fly overtop him. He was the same black-haired, truculent Saiyan he saw in the pond. " Kakorot? So, he's your son. I should've known."

Trout followed Kakarot. He followed him to a giant tower with a platform on the top. There was already a war happening with lots of explosions. A green antenna alien fired a laser beam from his fingers while Garlic Jr. fired a laser beam from his little fingers. Kakarot was surrounded by three aliens in martial arts. Kakarot punched rapidly punching all three in the face.

Garlic Jr. charged at the green skinned alien. The alien's antenna's released stored blue energy deflecting Garlic Jr. The alien swung his staff at Garlic Jr, but the alien blocked the staff with his hands. The last strike Garlic Jr. caught the staff in his hand and his other hand grew two times before he punched his giant fist into the alien's stomach. The alien hurtled off the platform, but flew back on top.

The alien fired a barrage of energy blasts from his forehead. Garlic Jr. protect himself creating a red barrier around his body. The energy blasts bounced off Garlic Jr's barrier and exploded into the concrete. His antenna's glowed red inside the barrier. A large red laser blast broke through his barrier and impact the alien.

Kakarot was strong for a Saiyan without a tail. He fought all three aliens by ducking his head and moving his legs left to right. Kakarot jumped and planted his foot in the smallest brown alien's neck. The alien was pushed a few feet back and crashed in the ground. The other two aliens appeared in front of Kakarot and punched him in his face. Like the alien he punched, Kakarot was pushed off the ground and hurtled to it.

The third one got back on his feet. Together they rose off the ground and dashed towards Kakarot. Kakarot was lying on his face. His back was exposed to the aliens. It would be a perfect target for them to break. When they stood together, fists raised like Vikings about to kill Kakarot, he turned around and thrust his palm! A unseeable but powerful wind blew into the three aliens and blew them back.

"_He's good at protecting himself," _Trout thought, amazed at the feat of power Kakarot possessed. " _But a real Saiyan doesn't leave himself so openly vulnerable against such pathetic creatures." _

Trout noticed the green-skinned alien recovered already. He seemed much more kind hearted than the rest of the aliens. Trout wondered what brought that change of spirit. The green haired alien waved his staff and a blue ball went towards Garlic Jr. He waved his hands and a red whirlpool appeared in front of him. The energy ball went into the whirlpool, another whirlpool opened beside the previous whirlpool and the alien's energy ball was redirected towards him! The alien powered up his antenna for another energy blast. The alien never got the chance; Trout appeared in front of him and smacked the energy ball away.

" Who are you?" Kami gasped at the sight of Trout.

Garlic Jr. clenched his fists at the anger of his attack missing. He fired multiple balls of energy at Trout and the alien. Trout caught the first ball of energy, and he caught the second one. Garlic Jr. threw more at Trout. Trout caught the four extra energy balls he fired and juggled them.

" When I was a little boy I tried to make my father smile. I thought I practice every day to perfect my tricks of juggling and silly faces. That didn't work. I wasn't the son he always wanted. Then I switched from rubber balls of more dangerous."

Trout threw the energy balls at Garlic Jr. He protected his body with a red barrier again, but the energy blasts went through the barrier. Garlic Jr. was bombed by his energy blasts. Garlic Jr. fell from the barrier.

" _That was a strong technique," _the green-skinned alien thought. " _He deflected energy blasts with just his bare hands. A energy blast of that power should've killed him." _

" This guy's a complete joke," Trout said flexing his biceps. " I expected someone who could never die to be more of a challenge, but I'm very disappointed. "

" Disappointed?" Garlic Jr. stood on his feet and clenched his hands. " I have purgatory on my side. I am the strongest being in the world. I will beat you in the worst place imaginable. My castle."

A small red ball flickered from Garlic Jr's hand. Garlic Jr lob the small ball of light in the air, it exploded in a flash of florescent light. The light turned into a whirlpool floating in the air. It was a vacuum sucking everything in. Trout crossed his arm. His feet crashed through the ground. The three aliens and Kakarot were already sucked inside. The only ones not sucked in were Trout, Garlic Jr, and the green-skinned alien.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku was sent into a different dimension. He could feel dirt in his mouth. He spat the rocks out of his mouth and rubbed his hands against his dirty face. Now that Goku recuperated he could figure out a way to get back to is son Gohan. He heard a cackling noise above. Floating over him were the three mercenary aliens and Garlic Jr's underlings.

Goku kicked and wriggled at the aliens. The smallest alien and second tallest alien flew up to Goku. They flew over to Goku's hands and pinned him down. Goku tried to move but the aliens were too strong. The tallest of the alien, the one with snow white hair and dark blue skin, grew sharp claws from his once dented fingernails. The aliens reveled.

" Hahahaha!"

The tallest alien was going to stab his sharp claws right in Goku's chest. He would squeeze his healthy heart and eat it like it was an apple. The alien prepared to stab his claws into Goku's chest when someone propelled his fist into the alien's hand. His fist pushed the alien's claw away and kicked him in the chest.

" Krillian!" It was Goku's best friend and student of Master Roshi Krillian. Krillian flew up to the small alien and threw him other alien propelled his fist into Krillian, he grabbed the alien's fist and threw him away from Goku." What are you doing here?"

" I thought you might need some help. I know I'm not the most useful person you would want helping you, but I thought two fighters is better than one."

" Your the only one I would want fighting by my side, Krillian. Let's go find my son together."

Krillian helped Goku to his feet. Krillian and Goku then got into their fighting poses. The three aliens flew together making a small wall together. The small alien and second tallest alien flew together up to Goku. They rapidly punched Goku with their tiny fists and Goku spawned raising his hand in the direction of their fists.

The tallest alien flew towards Krillian. He wanted to have revenge against Krillian for what he did to him earlier. The alien scratched his sharp claws into Krillian, Krillian flew away from him. The demon followed Krillian into the sky and scratched his claws again, and again when Krillian dived down.

" These things are fast!" Krillan dodged another slash of the aliens claws. The alien was only behind Krillian to get close to Goku. Goku kicked away the smaller alien and threw the other alien away. The alien created a ball of orange ki energy in his hand. " Goku, watch out!"

Goku turned around just as the demon prepared to fire. A ki energy ball was fired from the shadows and went right into the demon. Krillian appeared behind the alien.

" Nice shot, Krillian."

" That wasn't me Goku."

Another ki energy ball of explosive power went right into the alien. The alien flew away from Krillian and Goku to join his fellow aliens. Goku and Krillian didn't know what could have caused such an explosion. A green alien floated between Krillian and Goku. His head was wrapped in a white sheet, a white cape blew from his back, and felt no gratitude even when he saved the life of his enemy.

" Piccolo." Seeing Piccolo here reminded Goku of the last time he saw him. Piccolo wasn't purely made of malice and evil. He just didn't like knowing people were stronger than him. " What are you doing here?"

" Taking my revenge against the alien who ambushed me.. They attacked me all at once. They pushed me down a hole where I was trapped until I recovered enough energy to escape. As much as I hate to ask you for this, I'm not strong enough to fight Garlic Jr by myself. If we want to stop Garlic Jr we should work together."

" Your not really going to work fight with Piccollo, Goku?" Krillian said. " This guy lives to kill you."

" We might not have a chance to stop Garlic Jr by ourselves. If we work together we might have a chance of saving Gohan."

Piccollo heard the laughter of the aliens below Goku and Krillian. Piccollo flew behind Goku. The tall alien flew up behind Goku for a sneak attack. He was close to blowing up Goku with another ki attack when Piccollo grabbed him and fell down with him. The second tallest alien flew towards Goku and pushed him down.

Krillian was left alone. It was just him and the smallest alien on a giant floating rock. The small one's name was Ginger. He pulled a pair of curved blades with bone handles out of his arm. Ginger ran up to Krillian and swung his blades into Krillian. Krillian dodged the blades then headbutt Ginger in his stomach.

Ginger tried slicing Krillian again. Krillian stopped Ginger shooting his blades out of his left and right hands with a basic ki blast. Krillian went full force into Ginger. Ginger raised his hand. He created an invisible barrier that pushed Krillian away. Krillian's bones felt like they were being bent. Ginger laughed at Krillian's agonized pain.

" It's just you and me, shorty!"

Ginger wasn't so short anymore. His body buffed up, and _really _buffed up. He was no longer the smallest of the aliens, but a giant green muscle alien. The only thing that wasn't buffed up was his head. His round head was now a mountain of dark wrinkles and red eyes. He cried like a monster dashing towards Krillian.

Ginger fired a pink energy wave at Krillian. Krillian swerved from the energy wave, but Ginger appeared above Krillian with sonic speed and punched him in his bald head. Krillian plummeted towards a giant floating rock. Krillian crashed into the giant rock.

" I got you now, shorty!"

Ginger fired another pink energy wave towards Krillian. Krillian had enough energy for an attack. He fired two orange energy waves from his hands towards the pink energy wave. Krillian's attack and the pink energy wave erupted on contact. Ginger was still flying over Krillian with a sinister smile.

"_ Next time I want to help Goku, I should stay close to him."_

Ginger was flying down like a vampire towards Krillian. He looked like a vampire coming down to suck Krillian's blood. Krillian had to think of a way to beat Ginger and fast. Ginger almost grabbed Krillian with his big arms, but Krillian kicked Ginger off with his feet. Ginger flew off Krillian and flew into a wall of purple mist.

Krillian just had to find Goku. By now Goku was far away from here. The wall would only take Krillian to one place at a time. He decided to start now.


	7. Chapter 7

Piccolo was sent to a different dimension with Nicky, the tallest alien of all his comrades. Nicky stopped Piccolo once but he would not stop him again. All four ganged up on him and attacked him. One had to adapt to survive. Piccolo was illuminated on his enemy, knew how powerful they were, which was why he let Nicky have the first move.

Nicky powered a fully powerful green wave and fired it at Piccolo. Piccolo charged from his antenna then fired an electric beam towards Nicky's green wave. His attack pushed against Nicky's wave. Nicky's green wave overpowered Piccolo's charged beam. Piccolo stopped firing from his antenna's, swinging his body like a battering ram away from the energy wave where it exploded behind him. Piccolo fired a beam of charged yellow energy towards Nicky. Nicky dodged Piccolo's attack and pulled a long sword out of his legs.

" You came back to die!"

Nicky swung his sword into Piccolo's neck. Piccolo dodged the swing and slide under Nicky's leg's. Piccolo tried firing a _ki _blast through Nicky's stomach but Nicky turned around. Nicky had a clean cut...right through Piccolo's right arm. Red blood tricked through the round flesh of his bone. His Namek blood changed red to purple.

" That hurt. Is the little alien going to cry?"

Nicky raised his long sword to cut Piccolo's head off! Piccolo grew his left arm and punched Nicky in his little nose. Piccolo's regrew his lost hand in merely seconds. He punched Nicky, jaw and stomach, grabbed Nicky and threw him away. Nicky was nothing compared to Piccolo's strength.

Nicky flew off the ground. His arms buffed up. He flew towards Piccolo thinking beating him in the fickle atmosphere was easy. He punched up like a raging gorilla, Piccolo pushed him away with the tip of his hands. Nicky swerved away from Piccolo's eyes and charged at him before a gust of wind trapped him in a swirling vortex.

" Talking to loud people makes me thirsty." Piccolo took out a brown canteen. He poured water from his canteen over his face. Nicky couldn't move his arms or legs, Piccolo rubbed water off his face. " The only reason I lost... you got me in a sneak attack. That won't happen again."

Piccolo charged another yellow ball of energy into his right hand. This time he squeezed the ball of energy with both hands. Piccolo fired simultaneously two charged beams out of his hand that impact Nicky. The resulting attack eviscerated hands from his body, and burned his entire body off. Nicky was a great boon to Garlic Jr. Now he was just ashes. It could've been Piccolo if Piccolo wasn't the son of King Piccolo; the strongest alien that ever fought the earth.

XXX

Goku was the second and last Z Fighter to fight Garlic Jr's alien minions. He was inside what looked like Garlic Jr. castle. The alien he was up against was Sansho, the second strongest Makyan serving Garlic Jr. He would be the tallest of the alien, but Nicky's white hair was bigger than Sansho's face. Sansho already buffed his buddy up. His muscles grew bigger and the grey spikes protruding from his shoulders became harder.

" You will not stop my boss!"

Sansho fired a red energy wave towards Goku. Goku stood his ground against the red energy wave. The attack pushed him off the ground and Sansho flew under Goku, propelling him into the air. Sansho appeared in the air punching him through several pillars. Sansho kicked him into the wall and threw him to the ground. But no matter how many times Sansho attacked Goku...he was still standing.

" How are you still conscious?"

Goku illuminated the room with blue aura. Sansho could barely stand the intensity of his attack, covered his eyes with his hands. Goku connected his left hand on top of his right hand. He was about to unleash the greatest attack he learned from Master Roshi. The Kamehameha Wave.

" Those that kidnap a father's little boy deserve to die! Ka...meha...ha...ka...meha...me...HA!"

Goku's body glowed radiant blue before he fired a single but powerful energy wave towards Sansho. Sansho quivered from the attack. He was obliterated from the attack and his disembowelled body parts went everywhere before disintegrate. All three of Garlic Jr. men were defeated by the Z Fighter's and Piccolo. Goku had to get back to Kami. He had to find him so he could stop Garlic Jr. and get back his son.

XXX

Garlic Jr. never saw anyone like Trout. He looked like a human revived from limbo; a commander of some kind. Kami silently watched Trout and Garlic Jr. as Garlic Jr. read his powers. He was strong. He had no anger, no raise in temperature, his mood was mellow, and he had no connects with Kami.

" Your a strange one. You look like a human but you definitely aren't human. What are you?"

" I'm a Saiyan," Trout said. " Think of us as space mercenaries. We Saiyans are the most powerful aliens money can buy."

Garlic Jr. wasn't impressed with Trout's tedious backstory. His only fascination was his power. He was beyond anyone in Kami's tower, barely lost any energy in his fight against him, the ideal solider working for him. With this Saiyan by Garlic Jr's side he could sway aliens from different galaxies to work for him. More Makyan would work for him, more destruction, and everyone would recognize Garlic Jr. for being Garlic's son.

" You have the exact same power as that four star child we captured. He's young...how would you like to become my disciple? With me as a prodigy imagine what you can accomplish. I'm immortal and you are powerful. Together we can conquer the universe."


	8. Chapter 8

Trout would be lying if he wasn't tempted to join the Garlic alien. He wanted to fight alongside powerful comrades like the Saiyan's. What better comrade like one that was immortal even if he was small. Trout really wanted to fight with his son against the world. What about Hasky? Was he going to abandon his Goldie for the small alien.

" Thanks but no thanks. I gave up trying to maraud any planets ten years, five days, one thousand seconds ago. When Saiyans mate with someone they mate forever."

Garlic Jr. found out how much he despised Saiyan's. They were boisterous, uncontrollable, and too spirited. Garlic Jr. wanted to kill them instead of work with them.

" Fine. I don't need a big monkey like you with a hairy complexion. I'm better off taking over the universe by myself."

All Makyan could beef up their bodies. They could become bigger and stronger. Garlic Jr's chest became bigger, his arms grew longer and stronger, and his legs grew longer. His skin changed to a darker green. Trout beat Garlic Jr., he punched him in the face, he dispelled all his _ki _blasts, and what pissed Trout off the most was how cocky the alien was.

" See? I'm stronger than any alien. Hahaha-"

Trout flew straight into Garlic Jr. and jabbed him in the stomach. Garlic Jr. was a gush of words. His mouth literally gushed blood out and it stained his teeth red. His eyes changed from black to red. Trout felt Garlic Jr.'s heart; so small. Garlic Jr.'s heavy breathing was the only thing proving he was alive. Kami watched Trout kill an "immortal".

"_ He killed Garlic Jr in one attack._"

Trout gripped his hands through Garlic Jr.'s open wound. Trout was sure he won, but Garlic Jr. looked down. He had a smile so prodigiously evil it was wicked all on its own. Trout was smacked away by Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. also possessed a major healing factor that helped him heal from his wound the instant Trout was gone.

" I told you nothing can kill me. You should have joined me when you had the chance."

Trout couldn't move his legs for some reason. It was like they wouldn't comply with him. He raised his right hand firing a small _ki _blast into Garlic Jr. The blast hit Garlic Jr. in the right side of his chest but didn't faze him from walking towards Trout. Garlic Jr. lifted Trout up. Again, he smiled with a pure malice smile. Trout felt what it liked to be human; afraid and powerless. The unraveled grip of Garlic Jr.'s hand threw Trout over Kami's tower, and Trout didn't fly up.

Garlic Jr. was delighted to see Trout again. His plans could succeed. He would finally be able to crush Kami and have his revenge for his father Garlic. Garlic Jr. was interrupted by the sight of three beings flying towards him, loom so high he could barely make out what they looked like. It wasn't until they were over the tower Garlic Jr. saw who they were. It was the little boy's father Goku, a boy with the same outfit as the boy's father, and Piccolo. They found a way to escape his Death Zone. Somehow they found the secret exit and were about to fight him. Escape was futile.

" We work together on this one, Goku." Piccolo said. " Are you ready?

Goku wanted his son back. He didn't care what happened before, later or after. All he cared about was what happened now. Now he was going to fight Garlic Jr. with everything he learned in his years on Earth, training to become the greatest fighter in the universe. " Let's teach Garlic Jr never to take what doesn't belong to him."

Goku and Krillan charged blue energy waves in their hands. Piccolo did the same thing charging a yellow energy wave in his hand. Garlic Jr. prepared for their arrival firing an energy beam from his finger. Goku, Krillian, and Piccolo dodged the finger beam flying out of the way. Goku, Krillian, and Piccolo almost unleashed their full power energy waves, but Trout flew up and blocked their energy blasts.

" Stay out of this!" Trout thrust his hand towards Goku, Krillian, and Piccolo. His attack blew them away from Kami's tower. " He's mine."

Garlic Jr. was surprised. He expected to face more than one Saiyan on Kami's tower. Trout was a persistent, arrogant creature. Kami was worried by how reckless Trout was.

" Please let them in. Everyone needs to help fight Garlic Jr."

Trout looked at Kami. He couldn't be reasoned and he couldn't be bribed. Trout didn't fight because he liked to, even though fighting did pump his Saiyan blood and made him feel young again. He did it because he wanted to.

" I fight alone. I'll teach this bulbous marshmallow not to mess with me."

Trout's body glow with _ki _energy. His body changed to yellow. He would grapple with Garlic Jr., but not before he showed him what pure Saiyan power could do. Trout created red _ki _over his fingers and pointed it directly at Garlic Jr.

" Galick Gun!"

Trout discharged a red powerful beam. The beam went right into Garlic Jr. The Garlic Jr. couldn't withstand the power of a single Galick Gun when Trout jumped upside down and fired in his face. The attack blinded Garlic Jr. in a cloud of smoke. Trout used the opportunity of Garlic Jr.'s blindness to jump at him and scratch his eyes. Garlic Jr. was blind but could still feel Trout's fingernails in his eyes.

Trout jumped over Garlic Jr. and wrapped his legs around his neck. Trout tipped Garlic Jr. over, doing a backflip to get away. Trout smashed his Saiyan tail against the ground. His tail ruptured the ground from the sheer power. The next thing Trout smashed his tail into was Garlic Jr.'s face. Trout was going to fight with every move he knew. He would make Garlic Jr. never forget the three things about Saiyan's. Saiyan strength. Saiyan pride. And Saiyan wrath.


	9. Chapter 9

Garlic Jr. blindly struck his hand towards where Trout was standing. He went right through an afterimage of Trout. The real Trout appeared behind Garlic Jr. and kicked him in the back of his head. Garlic Jr. hissed between teeth. All he could do was stay. As Garlic Jr. rose and moved forward, Trout punched him as he tried to turn. Finally, he looked at Trout.

" Is this all a Saiyan can do!"

Trout fist clenched, suppressing the anger that blossom inside him. Every muscle in his legs were shouting at him, demanding he punch Garlic Jr.'s face in. Garlic Jr. propelled his fist into Trout, but Trout grabbed Garlic Jr. and threw him into the ground. No words could talk about the pain and anguish Garlic Jr. felt being crushed by Trout. The only thing Trout could say, squeezing Garlic Jr.'s skin, his flesh was something more substantial than the lesser beings.

" Daddy!"

" Tarp?"

Trout threw Garlic Jr. in the air and kicked him off Kami's house. Fearful of hat he might see, he glanced a quick glance. Glancing at Trout's eyes, he found those eyes studying his face. All he could do was stay. The boy looking at him wasn't his son. He was a Saiyan, the same breed of Saiyan, but he wasn't his son Tarp. Who was the little Saiyan boy with the four star hat? Trout remembered seeing this boy with the four other Makyan aliens.

Trout heard the sound of jostling and bumping, but it came from the sound of flying. Trout turned around, the Saiyan and bald headed human and green alien were back. Kakarot eyes glisten in rejoice looking at Trout. The absurdity of Kakarot smiling at him calmed Trout. Trout looked at the little boy. The little boy was Kakarot's son; from one father to another he could tell.

" You have your little bundle of joy." Trout grabbed Gohan by his hat and threw him at Goku. Goku flew under Gohan and caught him. Trout sought to fight Garlic Jr. by himself. " Now leave!"

Trout saw a shadow of something big jump over Kami's house. Trout looked around scanning the area for Garlic Jr., but there was no sign of him in sight. Garlic Jr. was as subtle as an axe to the face. He couldn't be hiding somewhere far. Trout found Garlic Jr. standing on the top of Kami's house. Garlic Jr. created a swirling orange hole around him. The hole kept swirling, sucking in everyone in Kami's Tower.

The scenery changed. What was once a floating tower in the sky changed into red clouds with floating rock's. Goku, Krillian, and Piccolo were back in the place they just escaped. Trout was in a place he could only see in his wildest nightmares, thinking about it was madness.

" Where are we?" Trout asked.

" The Death Zone," Kami said. " This is where Garlic Jr wants to take revenge for killing Garlic senior."

" And here I am much stronger!" Garlic Jr. was like a virus. He was fickle and he festered. Garlic Jr. grew bigger instead of dying inside. His head grew three giant wrinkles in his forehead, he grew larger, and his skin turned from dark green to nasty green. He was a hideous sight to look at.

" Goku, now!"

Goku and Krillin cross-fired multiple _ki _blasts into Garlic Jr. Goku and Krillian staggered from Garlic Jr., but fired _ki_ blasts into Garlic Jr. The attacks were too weak to hurt Garlic Jr. The attacks only seemed to tickle him.

" You two idiots don't have enough power." Trout raised his hand and fired another Galick Gun into Garlic Jr. His attack made a giant hole inside Garlic Jr.'s stomach. " That's how a Saiyan fires an energy blast."

The attack was in vain because Garlic Jr. filled in the hole. His body healed instantly. Garlic Jr. laughed manically at how powerful he was. " I am invincible!"

Goku, and Krillian powered their hands with _ki _energy while Kami had energy in his eyes. Piccolo flew away from them. He was being cautious about their attack. Goku and Krillian fired a Kamehameha Wave together at the same time. The attack stunned Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. raised his hands to deflect the blast. Kami fired laser projectiles from his eyes into Garlic Jr.

" _That's a trio ki attack." _Trout thought.

Goku, Krillian, and Kami's attack together wasn't enough to stop Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. was immortal just like he said. Goku and Krillian's energy quickly dropped. Trout, keeping a Scouter with him at all times, turned it on to see how much energy they were wasting. Their Power Level dropped one hundred, eighty-five, seventy, and forty. Their energy was still dropping. They became exhausted.

" You don't even have enough energy for a single ki blast. Your power levels have failed to thirty two, thirty five, and twenty for the little guy. Step back and watch a real Saiyan fight."

Trout was right. Goku, Krillin, and Kami were tired. The only ones capable of fighting were Trout and Piccolo. Piccolo was either too much of a coward to face Garlic Jr. or he backed away from Garlic Jr. so much to let Goku and Krillian fight he couldn't be seen. Trout learned Piccolo wasn't a coward. He could see Piccolo flying towards him. He dropped his white cloak and his little white hat; he could see his antenna's out of his head. Trout sensed his Power Level, over one thousand. That wasn't the strangest thing. He saw little Gohan. His teeth were sharp like his Saiyan ape form, his eyes were red, and his Saiyan tail went wild. Trout scanned his Power Levels. They were rising.

" _That boy... His power level is even higher than mine."_

There was dormant power inside that little Saiyan boy. Power not even a Saiyan conceived of pure blood could become. A portal ripped open behind Gohan. He sucked in everything around him. Piccolo turned around and flew away from the Saiyan. His father, too weak from all the energy wasted, could do nothing but be sucked in. Trout risked his own life jumping after him!


	10. Chapter 10

Trout caught Kakarot in his hands, and was delighted to hold onto him, but his bald headed sidekick was also being sucked into the hole; no energy left to fly. Trout sighed. He flew down and grabbed onto Krillian. He flew away with both Kakarot and Krillian behind a giant rock, conceived of more rocks and stood still from the suction. Trout was pressed against the rock. He saw Garlic Jr. fighting to get away.

" No! I will not be taken away!"

Garlic Jr. dashed away from the hole. Trout knew Garlic Jr.'s speed—was there a chance he could get away? Garlic Jr.'s escape was in vain. Garlic Jr.'s legs were completely sucked into the hole. Garlic Jr. grabbed a rock being sucked into the hole, it crushed into space dust. Garlic Jr.'s torso was the next thing sucked into the hole. The only thing not sucked into the hole was Garlic Jr.'s had and a hand.

" Help me!"

" _I don't even think he deserves this kind of fate."_

Trout watched Garlic Jr. sucked completely through the hole. The hole was gone when Garlic Jr. was gone. The moment Garlic Jr. was gone everything turned into a lake with green grass. Trout dropped Goku and Krillian on the lush grass. His son Gohan collapsed. The only one who was standing was Kami. Trout hoped Kami was a doctor because they looked like they needed serious help.

Trout saw a furtive figure flying over them, Piccolo. Trout followed Piccolo, and it brought him to a mountain. Piccolo hated Kakarot. He stared down at Goku and his son, wrathful.

" Enjoy today, Goku. Someday I will find you and beat you." Trout coughed. Piccolo looked at him.

" You don't really like Kakarot, do you?"

" Kakarot? I'm going after Goku." Piccolo replied

" Your never going to stop him. My Scouter says you only have a power level of 325. Even though your power levels are close, the one with the most power level always wins."

" Why don't you fight me? See what I'm really capable of when you irritate me."

" The only person I'm going to be fighting is my son...fighting him into shape. But don't worry, there will be a time you and I will see whose stronger. After all, I don't get a lot of action."

A long nail slashed his throat, but Trout flew over Piccolo. Trout was long gone. Piccolo found another nemesis. When he found Trout he would show him how powerful the son of King Piccolo was.

XXX

" Tarp, I'm home."

With hesitant steps Trout looked through the house. He checked the kitchen, stairs, and Tarp's room. Trout felt a kind of emptiness when Tarp wasn't there. Then suddenly he heard a loud sigh. Trout went downstairs. He walked into the living room, hesitantly checking to see if another of Garlic Jr.'s men followed him, saw someone sleeping on the couch.

" What a kid. First he's begging me to take him with me, and when I get home he's sleeping on the couch." Well, even the strongest fighters in the universe need to sleep." Trout got on the couch. He tried to crawl behind Tarp, but he was lain too close to the couch. " Tarp, could you move over a little?"

Tarp scotched over to let Trout in. Trout grabbed his son. Trout was feeling an euphemism, he didn't deserve to be this close to his son and doing something Saiyan's never _did_, it was just Tarp who drove him to commit this affinity. And Tarp was delighted his father was next to him. But tomorrow he was certain Dad would be rough on him in the training.

XXX

Trout was having a fight with his son Tarp. Tarp barely had the skills to block his father. After delivering a quick stunning blow Trout grabbed his son and tossed him to the ground. Tarp rose off the ground.

" What did I tell you?" Trout said. " You keep your hands only as far out as they need be. If you were in a real fist fight your opponent could just grab your arm and break it."

" Sorry, dad. I'll try harder."

Tarp and Trout had a rematch. Tarp jumped at Trout kicking his legs. Trout dodged every blow. He dodged a foot aimed for his face moving to the right. He jumped away from a foot to his stomach. And he poked Tarp in his stomach when he had the chance. Trout delivered a fist of Saiyan anger at Trout. Trout easily grabbed his hand.

" You did it again!" Trout let go of his son's hand. Tarp bowed his head and didn't dare look up. He didn't want his father to punish him. " You move your hands too far out. Watch." Trout walked to a giant tree that lost all its leaves. Trout punched the tree. He didn't hit it very hard, but before he punched it he rotated his arm. His punch was insidious. " See."

" All I saw was you punching a tree."

" We are going to fight."

" But dad...your so much bigger and stronger than me."

" Little kids can kill bigger. The key is to be stronger than them. I'm going to hit you in the right." Trout hit right, Tarp dodged. " Now I'm going to hit you in the left." Trout hit left, Tarp dodged again" Now I'm going to hit you in the right again." Trout hit right, Tarp dodged for the third time, Trout punched him in the left.

" That's not fair! You hit me in the left!"

" Yeah. So what?"

" So you said you would hit me in the right."

" Instead of listening to your opponent you should have been looking at him. If you paid attention to my eyes you could see I was aiming for your left."

" This is too weird! I don't want to play anymore!"

" Playing? You think this is a game? There are bad men out there who will kill you if they get the chance. I'm trying to teach you the basic fundamentals of fighting, to fend for yourself if these bad men show up, and you think it's just a game?!"

" But we don't have to get into battles, dad. We have the government, army, police, air force, all kinds of people who are helping everyone."

" They don't help people! They only help them if it's convient. There's not always an issue where their involved, but there is lots of bad things happening. We will not let ourselves be captured by these artful threats."

Trout considered fighting Tarp again. If he couldn't teach Tarp how to fight he would fail as a martial arts teacher and a Saiyan. Trout's eyes focused on a giant rock behind him. He thrust his hand and fired a blue_ ki_ blast. Tarp dropped to the ground as the _ki _blast overhead hit the giant rock and exploded. Sharp rock shrapnel exploded from the rock and impaled Trout. The shrapnel was deflected from Trout's chest.

" That's a _ki_ blast. Have you learned enough to fire a _ki_ blast?"

Trout tried using a _ki _blast. He saw a tiny rock he tried exploding. His resulting _ki _blast came out smaller than the size of a marble. The _ki _blast floated towards the rock for five seconds. Suddenly the _ki _blast popped.

" That's not a _ki_ blast! Can't you use a _ki_ blast? When I was your age I could fire enough _ki_ blasts to destroy a meteor! You can't resolve your problems by quivering! Are you too scared aliens will come down and eat you? Do you think being stronger will make you a bigger target?"

" No! I think your just being a bully! I'm not you and I never will be! I hate you!"

Tarp flew off the ground and soared into the air. He, accelerated. Trout yelled below for his son to come back. " Tarp, get back here! Tarp!" Tarp was disobeying Trout. He wasn't listening to him. He was being a hard case. "_ I don't get it. I raised him the same way any Saiyan raises their children. Why can't he get stronger?"_


	11. Chapter 11

Tarp flew to the highest mountain he could find. It was a special place he went too when he wanted to be alone from his father. It was here he would try, and fail, to fire a single _ki _blast. Every time Tarp tried shooting a _ki _blast his attack failed. He tried lifting the biggest rock he could find, but he didn't have enough power.

Tarp looked at the horizon. It was getting close to sunset. Tarp would have to return home soon. Tarp wouldn't return home, his body as small and weak as it was. His dad would soon find him and he would return as his father's failure of a son.

" I can't get stronger...I don't know why. I try and try but I can't get stronger. Now Dad hates me because he thinks I'm a ninny." Tarp slowly clenched his hand, angry at his father but also mad at himself. " Forget Dad! I don't need him! All he ever does is get hard on me and tells me I'm not strong enough! I'll show him. I'll become a stronger Saiyan than he ever was, and I'll do it without anyone yelling at me!"

Tarp felt a large tremor below his feet. The ground started to shake as trees sank into the ground. It was a force to be trifled with, unlike any earthquake he ever felt. What scared Tarp most was the sound of thunder coming from giant footsteps.

" What's that?" Tarp saw an injured creature climb up the mountain. It looked injured, weak, and heavily breathing. It was an injured squirrel. " You poor squirrel. What happened to you?"

Tarp got up to tend to the injured animal. The squirrel's ear was nibbled off. Its skin was cold. It was spooked. Not by Tarp, but by something much scarier than him. Tarp heard a giant thunder making it way towards Tarp's mountain. The squirrel crawled out of Tarp's hands and ran down the mountain. Something was coming for him. He looked up and saw a giant shadow of a monster walking towards him.

"Ahhhh! That's a giant monster!"

What Tarp saw would scare even the mightiest of creatures; the T-Rex. A giant brown ape with red eyes. Standing on the giant ape's head, a ugly looking green alien. The alien scared Tarp. His old wrinkly face with two metallic gauntlets. Some way the alien was controlling the giant ape.

" Good, my pet. Thrash all this forest away." The gorilla swung its brawny hand into the forest. One hundred trees flew off the ground in the opposite direction. The sight of the giant monkey lead Tarp astray. He had to stop the giant ape or the forest would be destroyed.

" Who is that guy? He's using something to control that giant monkey. I have to stop him."

Tarp carefully followed the giant ape. The need to follow the creature and stopping it from hurting anyone else was overwhelming. The growth Tarp gained helped him fly. His father said his Power Level was less than ten, but he was strong. He would stop the giant ape.

The ape smelled something. It turned its head left and right looking for that smell. It was getting harder for the alien to control it. " What do you smell, Dia? Well forget it. Whatever it is can't be stronger than you."

The alien felt his creation was losing its power. It was up to the alien to bring his monster back to his command. The alien's hand glow blue with strange alien energy. Tarp hid behind a sheer cliff.

" Dad told me about those. Their Blutz Waves Saiyans use to transform instead of relying on the moon. So that's what we become." The alien finished with the Blutz Wave. The ape grew angry and full of rage. It breathed fire, stomped its feet and punched the cliff." I guess the transformation would be neat, if only we had more control over it."

The giant ape breathed fire. He scorched the trees with its breath. The alien raised its arms and laughed manically." Yes! Destroy everything!"

Tarp hated seeing an alien commit carnage. An innocent gargantuan animal would be responsible for the slaughter of forest animals. Tarp bit his gums and punched the rock. " This is bad! That Saiyan is being controlled to hurt innocent animals. Someone has to stop that evil."

Tarp still couldn't stand up against the giant ape. He saw how much destruction the ape was capable of, and he wasn't able to do any of those things. Tarp glanced down, in a spot where trees were ripped out, he saw another injured creature. Twice the size of a moral human, albino, and wide eyes. Tarp flew to the site where the animal was stuck between two fallen trees.

" Hi." Tarp tried to touch the creature, it puffed its feathers out to scare Tarp." It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Tarp. Your a Ghost Owl. I read about you. Your born in the islands of Bird Hollow and grow to the size of elephants. I guess you must not be full grown yet." The Ghost Owl tried to move its wings. Its wings wouldn't budge." Is your wing stuck? Don't worry, I'll get rid of that."

Tarp remembered everything his father did when he tried to break a tree. Tarp kept his arms close together, took a deep breath, and punched the tree. The tree shattered. Pieces of the tree rained on the Ghost Owl, it moved its other wing and pushed the other tree off. The Ghost Owl shook its feathers. The Ghost Owl walked up to Tarp, tiny happy trickles dripped down Tarp's eyes, going through his happy face.

" Go back to your mother and daddy. Tarp flew towards the giant ape. He was stopped by a loud shriek coming from the owl's mouth. " What's that? Are you trying to tell me something?" The owl turned its head one hundred and eighty degrees around. It raised its back up. " Do you want me to get on your back?" The Ghost Owl nodded its head up and down making loud shriek noises. The albino owl smiled, then Tarp smiled. " Okay."

Tarp jumped on the back of the Ghost Owl. Its feather's were soft as his bed sheets. Ghost Owl flapped its wings pushing Tarp off the ground. Tarp acquired a new friend. Together they would save a life.


	12. Chapter 12

The giant ape was momentarily confused from the protagonist following him, but saw Tarp as not important. Wending its way through the forest terrain, the Ghost Owl flew upward to the great ape. Around the ape's neck was a giant collar. Its collar was made of electricity generated from the aliens gloves. Tarp prepared to fire a _ki _blast into the great ape's collar.

" Sorry I have to do this." Tarp fired a very small _ki _blast at the great ape. It didn't work. Tarp still didn't have the power to fire something so powerful; he was weak. " _I don't have enough energy."_

Tarp stopped looking at the great ape's collar as it turned its head 90 degrees and snarled at Tarp. It's saliva splattered on Tarp, and also Ghost Owl, covering them both in a slimy, disgusting spit. The alien raised its hand ordering the giant ape.

" Run away, Ghost!" Tarp shouted. " Get as far away from here as you can. I'll stay here and stop this evil alien."

" Dia, destroy him!"

The great ape swiped its claw into Ghost and Tarp. They missed. Overhead, Ghost was making his escape. Ghost didn't want to leave Tarp after he saved his life, but he respected Tarp's wishes and it didn't stand might against the beast. A Ghost Owl wasn't worth risking precious Blutz waves. What the alien wanted to see was the little boy who interfered. Then suddenly he saw the little boy running through the woods.

His gauntlets controlled the ape to squash Tarp. Tarp moved like a monkey, running on all fours, swinging on vines, climbing up trees and jumping off them, moving parallel. The giant ape caught Tarp and crushed him. However, before the great ape's feet crushed Tarp's spine, Tarp jumped on the ape's leg. The ape didn't feel anything from its fur, and the alien was too happy with itself to notice Tarp. Tarp continued climbing until he reached the great ape's tail.

" _Dad said the only way to turn monsters back into their original forms is by taking off their tails."_

Tarp climbed the great ape's tail. Tarp had no idea how he was going to cut the great ape's tail off. He didn't have a sword, knives, hatchet, axe, miraculously, he had teeth. If he bit the great ape hard enough he might momentarily freeze the great ape for him to climb up and fight the alien had-to-head, Tarp jumped on the tail, the great Saiyan wag his tail. He shook his tail like a dog then twirled it around. Tarp couldn't hold on. He fell from the ape and fell on the ground.

Tarp plummet seven hundred feet into rough trees. Tarp landed on ten branches, broke them from his fall, and somehow landed in a stream of water. Tarp felt something bit his butt! He jumped out of the water, a fish half the size of a house biting his leg, he swam out of the water paddling his hands. The moment he got out of the water Tarp hopped his one foot to the nearest tree and hit the giant fish into it. The fish let go. Tarp grabbed its giant tail while spinning around, and threw it into the water.

Now that Tarp was free from his fish problem— there was still a relentlessly savage ape destroying the forest. Tarp didn't know how he was going to stop him. He was too strong and powerful for him. Tarp cried in angry. He roared, screamed, and shook his head. He was so angry. Angry at his own weakness.

" I can't stop him! I can't save the animals in this forest. I just can't." Sunset passed, and light illuminated from the moon. Tarp was curious. He never saw what the moon looked like and he was curious. He looked up and saw the moon. " It looks so pretty."

Something inside Tarp awakened. His eyes turned red. His heart rate slowed down. Then suddenly Tarp's teeth transformed into sharp ape teeth. At another place, the alien was moving with his giant ape.

" Which city should we destroy first, my pet? Perhaps we can destroy Capsule City. What do you say?"

" Guuurrghhh!"

" I couldn't have agreed more."

The ape took one giant step and stood still. He stopped to smell something blowing in the air. The great ape turned around. Standing in front of them was a giant ape. The ape looked the same as the alien's ape. Both apes blew hefty smoke from their noses preparing their attacks.

" What's this? Another Saiyan?" The alien didn't know how dark it was until he saw the moon. The moon created the Blutz Wave's needed for a Saiyan to transform into its ultimate form." The moon is out tonight? There's actually a Saiyan stupid enough to look at the moon? This is perfect. Now I have two giant Saiyan underlings. Once I attach my collar on the Saiyan he will be mine."

The alien slammed his gauntlet hands together. Electricity travelled from his gauntlets and created a small halo. He threw the electric halo into the air and fired a bolt of electric beam into the halo. The halo grew around the ape's neck. The halo squeezed tighter around Tarp's neck. The alien laughed. He had Tarp under his control.

" I, Namara, welcome you giant ape creature to be part of his unfathoable army-"

The alien travelled towards Tarp on the back of his giant Saiyan beast. He jumped off the great beast, unexpectedly, the giant ape smacked him away. Namara flew straight into the other Saiyan. Namara was less than happy to see his collar not working.

" That giant ape just smacked me!" The other great ape put Namara on his back. Namara utilized electricity through the beast's collar, giving him utter more control. " Dia! Take the Saiyan down, but don't kill it. I want it alive so I can make it mine."


	13. Chapter 13

Tarp and the great ape were like brothers. They wanted to show how powerful they were for their daddy. Dia had the first move punching Tarp. Tarp jumped and kicked Dia. Dia recovered and sent a furious punch directly into Tarp's face. Tarp staggered, but he recovered fast enough to double punch Dia. Dia was hit straight in the nose.

Namara was amazed by both great apes. They both were stronger than any race he's encountered, but they also fought like giant baby's. Namara was barely holding onto Dia. Dia turned around and hit Tarp with her giant tail. Tarp grabbed the tail, but Dia's tail managed to sliver out of Tarp's hand. Dia double punched Tarp the same way he did to her before.

" _Both Saiyans are evenly matched. Making it my slave will only be so much sweeter." _Namara thought, relishing the power of his great ape trying to subdue Tarp.

Dia was very powerful. She grabbed Tarp and squeezed his chest. Dia's veins showed around her arms and face. But with those robust arms she was in a trap. Tarp grew his arms out and pushed Dia away. Namara thought to himself how the greater ape would destroy the lesser ape just to show how powerful it was. Tarp turned around and walked slow, loud, disquieting footsteps.

" He's moving away from Dia. What is he up too?"

There was something conspicuous about this great ape, Namara thought as he watched the great ape reach its furry paw into the forest. Tarp came out with a big and strong tree. Instead of using the tree as some weapon to bash Dia's head, he used it as a ladder for the animals. The animals walked out of the forest and climbed up the tree, creating a road for them to be safe.

Tarp heard a small noise which sounded like baby birds crying for their mother. Tarp followed the noise—three birds were all alone on a nest made of straw—Tarp made his way to the nest. Namara rubbed his wrinkly fingers together hoping Tarp ate the nest of birds. Tarp grabbed the nest, but he walked towards the cliff and laid the nest down with the other animals.

" That Saiyan is helping the animals?! No Saiyan would care about the animals."

Namara made Dia stand straight up and walk to Tarp. Tarp was smiling an almost scary smile, and it could be said for the rest of the animals, smiling at him. Dia grabbed Tarp's hips and slugged him across his face! Tarp fell through the cliff, crushing the surface. All the animals backed away in fear of Dia. Dia choked Tarp. She choked him, he struggled, and Namara laughed evilly.

" You can struggle all you want Saiyan but Dia is going to keep choking you until you pass out. You will be mine!"

Tarp wouldn't let himself be killed by another Saiyan. Even as a giant monkey he still wanted to live. Dia pushed her fingers harder into his giant neck, but Tarp breathed fire from his mouth into Dia's face. The fire singed her face. She covered her face trying to hide how burned it was.

" I didn't know this Saiyan was capable of breathing fire. It must be a high level Saiyan." Dia took her hands off her face. The pink part of her face was burned. Tarp just barely avoided scorching her eyes. Namara clapped his hands together and smiled. " That makes capturing it even more rewarding."

Tarp returned to caring for the animals. He picked up more animals from the forest and put them on the cliff. Tarp picked up every animal from beavers to wolf cubs. He didn't anticipate the second giant ape would jump at him and slam her paws into his head. Major headache. Dia rapidly punch Tarp in the back.

Tarp's pupils oscillated with the anger of his furry beast body. Tarp went apes over Dia, punching her with all his might. All that pent up anger inside of Tarp...he was holding it in even as a giant ape, but she pushed too far. Namara jumped off Dia as Tarp stomped on her face! Stomped on her again! Blood splattered over his foot from her nose being squashed, but Tarp kept stomping on her. Namara laughed a cold and sadistic laugh watching his own creation being pulverized. Before he failed, and he knew why. It was because there was no negative emotions coursing through Tarp's mind...until now.

" Yes! Kill Dia and show me how barbaric you are."

Dia looked awful. Her face was masked with blood, she was barely breathing on the ground, and Tarp was glaring at her above. One glance in his pupils and she could see how angry he was. One look at his teeth, and she could see he was having second thoughts. Then suddenly he grabbed her arm. He didn't do it in a threatening way, but so he give his hand to her, and help her up.

" What are you doing helping her? Barrel kick!"

Dia's collar sent three thousand volts of electricity into her neck. The giant Saiyan ape put her legs into Tarp's chest. Her legs pressed deeper into his torso. Dia was feeling a surge of adrenaline inside her body. Tarp coughed blood splashing over three trees.

" Fire!"

Dia punched Tarp in the face. Tarp was burned by a fireball he fired from her mouth. Before he was targeted again with another blast of fire, electricity accumulated in her collar and zapped her. She forgot he wasn't suppose to die. At least...that was the original plan. Now his sadistic side was taking control. Tarp was on the ground burned and crying in pain. He fired a beam of electricity, zapping Tarp as he wriggled his toes and squirmed.

" You should've killed your opponent when you had the chance. With my invention I can control any Saiyan to do my bidding. Dia, I've had enough of this squabble. Kill him!"


	14. Chapter 14

Dia charged up a special kind of beam inside her mouth. This wasn't the same kind of attack she breathed earlier. It was a very powerful attack. Namara controlled her moving his gauntlet left and right. Dia's collar tightened around her neck. Suddenly Trout flew down from the overhang, approached Namara, and Trout instantly launched a wicked overhand lunge that struck Namara, driving though his gauntlets.

" My remote!"

Laughter burst out. Trout observed dryly Namara trying to put his gauntlets back together, but all that was left were a dozen broken pieces. He had been such a dominating force, only to be bested by a flying clown. Namara's heart wretched seeing his obnoxious laughter.

" Saiyan worm! Look what you've done to my remote!"

Great ape Tarp turned a slightly sour expression on his father. In his form he couldn't recognize his own father. Tarp extended a hand trying to touch his father. Trout noticed his son injured and gasping for breath. Trout teleported in front of his son. He wrapped his hand around his giant fingers. A small tear, followed by a trickle, Trout lost all Saiyan formalities and pressed his cheek against Tarp's pudgy furry finger.

" Do you know what I call things who try to control Saiyan life? Scum. Anyone who tries to exploit a Saiyan mind doesn't deserve to live."

Namara's high-pitch laughter echoed in Tarp's ears. Trout hated his personality. He was just a intergalactic bug in the most desolate area of space. Namara's laugh was asinine. Trout charged towards Tarp, then Dia ram into him. Even though the remote was destroyed she somehow still obeyed his every command. Dia fell and crashed directly into Trout! As he rose rapidly, vanishing from her rapidly and appeared overhead behind her.

" I knew there were Saiyans who survived when Freeza blew up our planet. I just didn't think one so young could make it." Dia jumped upright towards Trout and punched him directly into Trout. Trout hopped slightly to the left, then blocked the great ape." It even punches like a newborn."

While Trout fought a beast one hundred times his size, Namara plot seeing Trout's strength. Dia punched Trout, his strength propel her hand away from him. Dia punch Trout again, but he blocked it again. Trout head-butt Dia's stomach.

" Three Saiyans come into my life. This is perfect. With three gargantuan beasts following my every word, I can take over this world."

Dia swiped her tail into Trout. Trout dodged her tail teleporting over her head. Dia fired her energy beam into Trout! Her beam pierced through the clouds. It was getting smaller from the airborne far away. Trout teleported away from her beam. With a circular motion he threw a destructo disk towards her, ripping threw her tail. Trout teleported again over Namara.

" Your an idiot if you think I'll follow you. I follow no one. Not King Vegeta, not Freeza, not even my own wife. The only people I stand up too are strong and preeminent races. You are just a slug to the Saiyan race."

" You won't be insulting me much longer..." Namara pulled an alien gun out. The metallic gun fired a blue circle, stunning Trout. Trout descended from the sky and crash landed sandy terrain." After I take over your mind! It's a good thing I kept a spare remote."

Namara tossed a box out of his hand. He twisted the box like a cashew when it transformed. Two similar resembling gauntlets tossed his hands. Namara wriggled his metal fingers testing their flexibility. Namara squeezed Trout's neck. His gauntlets scorched Trout's neck with electricity. The electricity formed a collar around Trout's neck.

" Now, transform into your mighty form, my obedient slave"

As Trout rose off the ground, eyes blazed red like the crimson on his back. Namara hopped around laughing at his accomplishment. But Trout grabbed the collar and squeezed. Namara froze in panic.

" I don't wear accessories!" Trout's electric collar dissipated around his neck.

" Impossible! My collar should have transformed you into my obedient slave."

" Maybe if I was a pushover of a Saiyan like that Saiyan beast up there it would have, but I am a an adult Saiyan. I control when I transform into the beast and I forge my own destiny. Now follow the the destiny some sot slug gives me."

" Wait! We can work together. With your brawn and my brain the entire universe will fall on our fingertips. Think about it. Just think about it!"

Trout flew above Namara. His body glow purple while his finger glowed the same color. Namara cowered in fear. The devastation of Trout's attack could destroy an entire planet; indeed it was a powerful attack. He shouted with a blood crying voice.

" Galick Gun!"

Namara tried fleeing from Trout. He couldn't fly like Trout or Tarp so he ran towards freedom. His freedom was far out of his reach. Trout fired five percent of his Galick Gun into Namara, piercing Namara's chest. Namara's body burned from the inside. Narama was reduced to nothing but cinders.

Trout was happy he was done with Namara. The alien annoyed him. Now he could return home with his son. But there was another Saiyan he needed to look at, the one who almost killed his son. Trout teleported away from the clutter of earth debris and appeared over her. Young, beautiful, intricate patterns written over her back. She was a mystery— how a girl so young made it to earth and wound up being another alien's slave.

" Your the same age as my son. These were part of Saiyan clothing. If you went missing a parent or a guardian would've scanned your energy and found you. Since no one came that means you don't have someone looking after you. I can't look after you either. But you will be reborn. When a Saiyan has a near death experience their powers will rise dramatically. When a young Saiyan can't control his or her powers their parent would take care of them. If they killed their parents King Vegeta would execute or banish them."


	15. Chapter 15

Up close the little Saiyan girl seemed like a daughter of a arable Saiyan. Then comprehension dawned. Without a tail she would feel off balance, but otherwise she would be perfectly find. What he wanted for her, other than to stay out of his and his son's life, go to a place where she would have lots to eat and never become a great ape again. Trout picked the girl up and flew away with her.

Tarp was unconscious. He was in a near death state. If Trout didn't show up at the last minute...nothing else would happen. He wouldn't be lain in this topsoil, have fingers to wiggle when he was asleep, and wouldn't feel the need for attention and acceptance. Crowding Tarp were the forest animals. They studied the primitive species, not human, before them.

" Is he one of the goblin's monsters?" the squirrel asked.

" He looks very small to be a monster," the deer said.

" I know him," the beaver said, " he saved me when my dam was thrown in the woods. Don't hurt this one, he's a friend."

" I saw what saved you," the sabertooth said. " It was a giant gorilla. Gedon, was he one of your friends?"

" Don't look at me," the monkey said, " if we had someone of his stature in our clan, you stupid sabertooth's wouldn't boss us around."

The saber tooth and monkey were about to have their own dispute. The only thing that stopped the saber tooth and bloodshed was a loud explosion. The animals looked around. The once abrasive Saiyan father Trout returned. His body glow with the ferocity of _ki _energy.

" Get away from him!"

The animals scattered. The only one that stayed was the saber tooth. The saber tooth wanted to eat Tarp and wouldn't let anything stand against his unquenchable hunger. The saber tooth staggered and gasp when Trout pushed a fully strong tree down. Then the saber tooth escaped. Trout grabbed his sons back and lift him up.

" We're going straight home so I can rub antiseptic over your back." Trout's body glow yellow with _ki _energy. Trout carried Tarp towards home, flying over the animals Tarp saved and not looking down. If Tarp survived the wounds...Trout would give him a DKSA. Dad Kick Son Ass.

XXX

Tarp woke up screaming from the pain. He screamed for hours only to stop to take a breath. The first time Trout was worried, but he gradually learned to let Tarp boil it out and made a game of it. Every second Tarp screamed he counted: 28, 57, 43, and was now going for the record. When Tarp finally calmed down Trout rubbed antiseptic's over his back.

" Ow! That hurts!" Trout screamed.

" It's suppose to hurt," Trout explained. " It means it's working. With this in your back you won't get infected."

" It still hurts!"

" You wouldn't even need this stuff if you hadn't gotten into a fight with another Saiyan!"

" I wouldn't have left and gone after that Saiyan if you weren't being a bully to me."

" I wasn't being a bully. I was teaching you to man up. Humans rely on their brains and technology, Saiyans need to work on their strength. Strength is what keeps us alive."

" All you ever talk about is keeping our species alive!"

" There's not many of us left. What do you expect me to do? Just wait around until we are all wiped out?"

Tarp hated his father at the moment. He barely was there to teach him anything. He didn't try to keep any responsibility, he always made him do rigorous training he didn't want, and what he wanted to do most was punch his father. Tarp suppressed all this anger because he was just having a bad day.

" Now let's talk about the good things that came out of this so we don't tear each other apart like wolves. It's because we got into that argument we found out there are more of us out there. And we got to stop an evil alien scientist from taking over the world. How many fathers and sons do that in one day?"

" You still think I'm weak."

" Your not weak, Tarp. You can be uncooperative and stingy at times, but you have more strength in your heart than any living creature here. You risked your own life to save other living things lives because it was important to you. Someday you will have more muscles, brains, and leadership then I ever had. It's in your blood, Tarp. Your Saiyan's blood and your mother's human blood."

XXX

Trout cooked a meal so festive his son Tarp danced to it. For desert they had carrot cake. Trout walked outside and blew hot bubbles for Tarp's bath. Trout made sure Tarp brushed his teeth, flossed, and wiped his pits with soap before going to bed. Trout slept in a red wooden bed with the picture of a cat on it.

Tarp couldn't sleep. He tried falling asleep, but every time he closed his eyes twenty seconds later he woke up. His head was spearheaded by thoughts of immense power inside of him. It felt like a Namek was living inside his brain. Tarp might have grown mad if Trout didn't walk inside.

" Tarp, are you still up? It's time for bed."

" Wi...Will you tuck me in?"

" What do I look like? A mother? Just today and that's it." Trout walked up to his son's bed and pulled the covers over him. Trout rubbed Tarp's hair before he almost turned off the nights. " G'night."

" Wait. Sing me a lullaby."

" A lullaby? What's that? Something you eat?"

" It's something every father sings to their son to help them sleep. Just once can you sing it for me."

" No. If you are not asleep in three seconds I'm going to use a_ ki_ blast to decorate your whole room. I know I'm tough on you, Tarp. But it's only because I'm proud of you. Your a smart kid, a little bit on the soft and stupid side, but if you use that creativity you can finish all your goals."

" Thanks Dad."

" Your mother will be home soon. If you tell her I said any of that mushy stuff to you, I'll tell her how the _wolves_ ate your little hand."


	16. Chapter 16

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The sun was shinning, the apples were turning green, and the air was fresh. All of those things never happened on Monday. Monday was the day bad things always happened. The fruit was rotten, the sun was hidden behind clouds, and the air was everything but fresh. Trout was planning on sleeping in.

Trout's son Tarp opened the door. Tarp walked inside and moved towards Trout's bed. Strapped on his arms was a yellow backpack with the kanji symbol 鮨 written on the back. He walked up to Trout's bed and shook his dad. Trout's slid open and looked with his jaded eyes.

" Dad, it's eight o' clock."

" So?"

" So I have school today."

" School? What's school? Sounds like a big waste of time."

Trout turned over and slept on the left. Tarp rubbed his father's left shoulder. His father was sleeping still as a rock. Tarp was quickly agitated by this. He jumped up and kicked him. Tarp furiously slapped his father's back. Trout was neigh hurt by his puny attacks. Tarp grabbed Trout's covers and pulled them off.

" Dad. Mom says you have to fly me to school every at nine and pick me up every afternoon at three."

" When was that established?"

" Mom called yesterday. She said her internship is prolonged and she needs to spend more time studying there."

" Ugh." Trout stubbornly got out of bed. Tarp saw his father's flaccid piece and covered his eyes. Trout rubbed his eyes walking towards the dresser. " I'll take you to school. You just have to be the dedicate flyer."

" Ah! Dad, I don't want to see that!"

" I'm your father, why wouldn't you want to see this. You and I are practically the same in shape."

Trout opened the dresser. Lined up were the same clothes: purple gi with silver belt. Tarp watched in fast motion Trout slip on his purple gi and tighten his belt.

" I'm dressed. Let's fly to school."

" What about breakfast?"

" What?"

" Mom says that breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day."

" You can eat when you get to school."

" They don't serve breakfast in school."

Trout showed a sore expression on his face. But he gritted his and stuck to it, putting every ounce of his strength and will power into giving Tarp breakfast. Trout walked to the window and opened.

" Come outside."

Trout flew out of the window. He fly through the window using his _ki. _The window was big enough for two people to slip through. Tarp ran towards the window and jumped through it. Trout swopped down and grabbed Trout, flying with him to find food.

Trout dropped Tarp on a tree branch. Trout was near a hole where rabbits were sleeping. Trout flew towards the hole and fired a _ki _blue ball into it. Soon dozens of rabbits hopped out of the hole. Trout grabbed one and snapped its neck. The sight and sound of it scared Tarp. Then Trout skinned the animal. He used his speed to rip through the rabbits fur in seconds. Trout flew towards the tree and thrust the bunny.

" Eat this bunny."

Tarp looked at the pink skin his father ripped off. Tarp could see blood oozing from the rabbits' stomach. And the rabbit was raw. Eating it could give him stomach indigestion." I can't do that."

" Are you being sassy?"

" I'm not eating sassy, I just don't want to eat the bunny."

" I ate a dozen bunnies before your mother. Why can't my own son do it?" Trout tried persuading his son to eat the bunny. He couldn't. The animal lover Tarp wouldn't eat the bunny. Trout threw the bunny away. " How do you feel about fruit?"

" It's okay."

" Good."

Trout flew away from his son. Trout took out a textbook and read from it. He got through five pages before his father returned. He was holding a spiky purple round fruit and a glass. Trout squeezed the purple fruit as green juice dripped into the glass. When the glass was full he gave it to his son Tarp.

" Drink this." Tarp graciously took the juice glass. He chugged the glass down. It tasted sweet then a little bitter. It had a very lemonade taste. When Tarp was done Trout took the glass away and disappeared. He appeared shortly after. " Now let's go."

" I need more than juice for breakfast. I need something I can eat."

" _I'm sick of this. It's not fun anymore."_

Trout flew away from Tarp for the third or fourth time and left Tarp alone. Tarp took his book out. He read through three and a half more pages before Trout returned. He was carrying broccoli looking giant plants that looked purple in his hands like straw and one in his mouth. Tarp was sweating with nervousness. What was it?

" Something you can eat."

" Vegetables?"

Trout threw the giant vegetable towards Tarp. Tarp caught the vegetable. Tarp was hungry, but not hungry enough to eat the strange looking vegetables. Trout's teeth were like serrated knives. They sliced through the giant vegetables in seconds and swallowed.

" _What does she feed him? Why can't he just eat everything I give him instead of being a picky eater?_ Eat this plant! Don't worry. There's lots of fiber in them."

It was a strange plant. Every fiber in Tarp's body was telling him to throw the plant away. But if his father said it was alright Tarp was willing to give it a try. He took one bite. It tasted like salty and delicious chips. It was like a fountain ready to burst inside him. Tarp could only explain it with four words.

" It tastes like beans."

" Good enough. Now get your hairy tail in the sky before I kick you there."


	17. Chapter 17

Tarp was full dressed, cleaned, groomed himself, and ready to go towards school. His father grabbed Tarp and flew him towards school. Hasky not only wrote a letter saying he had to carry Tarp to school, but also where school was. Tarp liked wondering what childhood was like for his father. He didn't always have that gritty face.

" Dad!"

" I'm flying here!"

" What was school like when you were growing up?"

" Girls and boys were put up against each other and see which one's were stronger. We were taught to kill without mercy, to blow up any lifeform that wasn't one of us, and to never trust anyone. I was a good student. My teachers bowed to me when I was in their presence. By the time I was five I took over my first planet. You are a spoiled Saiyan never having to take over a planet. Remember we live in a world where strength and knowledge is everything."

Tarp didn't want to ask anymore about his father's childhood, if he wanted to call what Trout lived "childhood" and his bitter view of life. Trout found a vacant parking lot next door to the school. Trout and Tarp walked to the school. Trout couldn't believe his eyes. What his wife and son called a "school" was really just a toolshed. A giant toolshed with two pillars on the side and graffiti over the walls. But it was hard to see with the neon lights shinning in his eyes.

" This is really where kids go to school? It's so...shut. Where are the flying children and the battle pits?" Trout exclaimed.

" This is an elementary school, dad. Kids come here to learn not fight." Tarp said.

" Why? What has learning given you fighting has not?" Trout shouted.

Tarp wiggled his fingers in his father's fingers. Tarp's hands were so puny. Trout squeezed his hand over his sons' hand, but he squeezed too tight, his son yelped in pain. Trout stopped squeezing so hard. Together they walked to the front entrance. Tarp opened the door and rushed inside. Trout almost walked in after him, but Tarp jumped out and pushed his father away.

" I don't think you should come in, Dad," Tarp said.

" Why not?" Trout asked.

" I'm in fourth grade. I can get to my own seat," Tarp said. Something about his voice seemed to encrypt what he really wanted: his father not inside. Trout lied.

" I have to use the bathroom."

" There's a diner five kilometres from here," Tarp said pointing in the _right _direction. "Fly there and use their restroom."

" Why don't you want me inside? Are you embarrassed about me being near your classmates?"

" No, no."

" Then let me inside!"

Trout walked around his son and into the building. Trout could see the whole school. He saw two classrooms side-by-side in his wide axis. Every classroom didn't have walls. A computer lab behind the classroom, a library ten feet away from the classroom, and a teacher so old her nose looked like a carrot and the only part without wrinkles was her nose-mole.

" What the heck? I can see the Grade second class next to the grade third class. And the library is right there. What little budget school is this?"

" This is my school," Tarp said.

" T-There's no walls...and no stairs. It's like one of those schools from those horror movies your mother watches."

" Tarp." Tarp's scared face turned into a joyous laughter when he heard the voice of a woman. Trout turned around. She was a young teacher, still happy and healthy skin. Her hair was brown with two ponytails sticking up that looked like horns. Her eyes aqua marine and brown dress with a long purple skirt. Her name was Ms. Denlon. " Take your seat."

" What gives, woman? You expect my son to learn anything from this unruly place?"

" This is a school," Ms. Denlon said. " We're trying to teach kids fun and important things."

" Like what? How small desks hurt their stomachs? That when you pass a grade you can still wave to your last teacher? What is he learning?"

" He is learning to be a special human being."

" That's it!" Trout angrily grabbed his son's hand. Tarp didn't like the way his father looked. He was burning red through his skin and his eyes were vicious red like a vicious beast. " Tarp, you and I are going home this instant!"

" Your hurting me!" Tarp cried.

" You let go of your son right now or I'll report you for child abuse," Ms. Denlon demanded.

" Listen lady-if you are a lady. I'm not letting my son be a lab rat for his life. He is going to become a great Saiyan warrior and that's that."

Ms. Denlon had more words she wanted to say to Trout, but she held her breath. Trout took his son's hand and walked out the front door. Ms. Denlon did what she was suppose to do when there was someone causing trouble in school. She took out a yellow device with three spikes and a voice monitor. The school couldn't afford much, but it made sure the children could learn without fear of bullies or any bad person being in the school.

" Security!"

Trout stopped. Hearing the word _security _interested him. While he was preoccupied by the sound of something moving in the roof, Tarp ran away from his father and into Ms. Denlon's arms where she took him to class. Then suddenly two claw-like metal grappling arms shot out of the front door and wrapped squeezed Trout's hands. Trout was squeezed and everything went pitch black when he was pulled out of the school. Finally, Tarp made it to his seat and class began.

" Book reports. I hope everyone has finished their catalogue on the books they've read yesterday."


	18. Chapter 18

Trout was madder than he ever been. He was being pulled outside by robots. They were cyborgs, their knees and shoulder pads made of human flesh, the rest of them were made of some kind of steel. The robots were squeezing Trout harder than he's ever squeezed a living being in his life. It was torture.

What Trout couldn't believe was his own son left him. Right when he was in the middle of discussing things with Tarp's teacher, havoc reached its peak and his son took a golden parachute out of there. Finally, Trout snapped and punched the robot gripping him in the face! The robot's face was smashed, the second one ran over to help its cybernetic brother.

The robot grew its two long arms and stretched towards Trout. Trout evasively dodged the attack thrusting both his hands towards the metal arms and pushing them away. The robot hugged Trout. It then began the process of crushing Trout with its metal claws. Trout suddenly broke out of the robots hands with mighty strength and propelled the robot into the wall.

" If the school spent less money on these things and more on real education, there wouldn't be people fighting for student rights."

Trout walked away from the robot security to get back in the school and give the teacher a piece of his mind. He didn't anticipate the robots self-repairing programming. Where the first robot's face was smashed in, two power drills grew out of the robots shoulders an drilled through it face. The second robot's midriff pulled apart, spinning in twisting motion until it fit back inside.

Trout could hear the sound of one killer robot running towards him. The robot almost crushed Trout, he disappeared in an instant. Where he showed up, he grabbed the robot's mechanical feet an rotated around with the robot. The robots feet popped off as he flew into the school wall.

Trout threw the robots legs in the air and fired a charged beam through it. The robot legs became dust. Just when Trout thought he won, the school building opened up like a dome for a helicopter. Two long metal claws came out and dropped a pair of robot legs similar to the ones Trout destroyed. The robot legs slid on the pavement into the robot's bottom, twisting the legs until thy sticked inside.

" These things are indestructible!" The robot walked slowly towards Trout. He could hear the rotors and springs in the robots legs, and it annoyed him. The only thing Trout hated more than weaklings were weaklings that were immortal. Only gods deserved to live forever; it was what nature intended. Trout clenched his arms as the frustration of a weakling forever burned his eyes. " That's it! Your coming with me!"

Trout dashed towards the robot. Time went slow around him. The robots hand slowly moved towards him, Trout dived between the robots legs. He reached the other side. He grabbed the robot's chest and tried lifting off with it. The robot however hit Trout with crippling back slap. The robot pressed it claws into Trout's legs and moved his hand up and down hitting his face against the dirt.

The robot would've kept hitting Trout over and over again until he lost consciousness. Trout fired a small blue _ki _blast into the robots right arm. The blast managed to take off its arm. The robot grabbed his missing hand and pressed it into the hole in its arm. Trout heard the sound of drills roaring inside the robots arm. It was fixing itself—and Trout had a chance to beat it.

The robot couldn't fight while busy fixing itself. Trout once again got behind the robot and lift it up with his incredible Saiyan strength. Trout used flight to carry the robot away. And he flew until he was over a river boat.

" Have a nice dip." Trout dropped the struggling robot into the boat. The instant the robot touched the boat he was impaled by a giant rod sticking out. Trout hoped the robot didn't fly when he returned to the school to do the same thing to the other robot.

During his fly back Trout thought more about the innovations the school might've done. It wasn't such a bad idea not putting up walls in the school or doors. If there was a fire in the building they didn't have to worry about fire blocking the door. But it was also distracting. There were so many children they could look at, and young minds easily wander off topics. Why should Trout let his son stoop to be one of them?

Trout flew down and punched the second robots head clean off. The robot caught it head and reattached it. Trout used this chance to fly up to the robot. He was going to grab it from behind so he could throw it somewhere far away like the last one. However, this robot recovered much faster. It grabbed Trout's hair and slammed his face in the wall. The robot kept crushing Trout's head until his blood covered his nose. As the robot wasn't programmed to kill, it let go of Trout and walked away. Trout rose angrily off the ground. Then suddenly he raised his finger.

" Galick Gun!"

Trout fired a purple laser beam from his finger into the robots left and right arm. Both arms fell off and hit the ground. Trout didn't destroy them because doing so might unleash an alarm sprouting new arms for it. What Trout did was flew towards the robot and push the robot in the sky. They flew high enough for Trout to almost hit a plane. Trout moved the robot like a basketball, moving it around his chest, and dunking it down.

Trout followed the robot when it went to the ground. He angrily tried to reach the front door. When he reached the front door, there would be no student safe from his wrath. It wasn't Saiyan wrath, but the wrath of a father who was displeased with a school full of eggheads and poor excuse for leaders.

Trout kicked the front door open shouting, " Where's Tarp?"


	19. Chapter 19

Ms. Denlon told the kids about the man who kept asking for Tarp. She told them he was a thief trying to kidnap Trout. The little kids, their minds swayed by everything their _sweet _teacher told them, hid under the desks with their hands on their heads. Everything except Tarp. Ms. Denlon shouted dumbfounded, " Those security robots were impossible to destroy!"

Trout paid the lesser creatures no mind. They were all so convoluted just like Ms. Denlon. Trout didn't stand for it. He marched right up to Tarp's desk. Tarp tried jumping off the desk and running away from his father, but Trout grabbed his son's neck and pulled him away.

" We are going straight home."

Ms. Denlon was tired of Mr. Trout walking in on her class and taking her student. It was asinine. Her closet friends, and only friends, were fourth graders. Ms. Denlon shouted as loud as her lungs could go.

" Security!"

Trout hoped they wouldn't send more security robots to detain him. This time the noise came from the camera. That camera was really a laser beam. It burned through the carpet towards Trout. Trout swerved, holding his son and ran into the wall. Trout dodged the laser beams trying to keep his son safe. Then suddenly the laser burned through Trout's back.

" Dad!"

Tarp was pushed from his father's hands by Ms. Denlon. Ms. Denlon was fast—and this wasn't normal quickness. She moved more swiftly than a cheetah. Ms. Denlon than put Tarp on the desk, helping him to a lollipop.

" It's alright, Tarp. Those laser beams only stun their victims."

Tarp watched his father, scathed by the laser beam. The laser burned a hole through his dorsum. Even through that burning agony Tarp could hear his father bellow hateful slurs about everyone in the class.

" They don't look like their stunning my dad."

" Moving on..."

Trout finally broke through. He jumped to the camera and pulverized it with his fist. Trout destroyed a valuable piece of school equipment, but he wasn't done there. He stepped towards Ms. Denlon's classroom, she pressed a button on her desk. The classroom was protected by a red force field.

Trout punched the force field. Not enough power...he needed more power. Trout powered up all his energy and fired a _ki _blast into the force field. His attack failed. Trout fired a second barrage...the force field vanished. Everyone in the class except Ms. Denlon and Tarp.

" Thank you for all your collage's. Take a seven minute break and we'll return to our next subject."

Ms. Denlon was going to fight Trout. Yes, she wasn't the same species as Trout and didn't match the strength he possessed, but she was stronger than the average human. She slugged Trout straight in the stomach. He went backwards, but didn't fall over. He brought his fist down sharply, straight towards Ms. Denlon's neck.

Mrs. Denlon ninja-kick Trout in the face, an inch before his nose Trout vanished. She was slugged in the face by Trout. She fell backwards, but rose. Her nose trickle with crimson liquid. Mrs. Denlon was fed up with Trout's audacious conceited plan.

" Security!"

" You've gotta be kidding me."

Men with night sticks run at Trout. Trout counted four, but then another one ran in the middle of them. Together they created five security soldiers, a vanguard.

Trout hit one of them with godlike speed. Trout meant it to be a warning attack. Supposedly, the man could have a giant red spot, what turned out to be a yellow slime. Trout punched a hole through his esophagus.

" Butter?"

The giant hole soldier attacked zombielike. Trout was terrified by the grotesque soldier. He swung around decapitating the zombie-solider with his foot. The rest of the soldiers attack swarming Trout, he grabbed their leg and swing him into the others.

Ms. Denlon was amazed by how much fury Trout possessed. She didn't want to tangle with him. It was a good thing she had security to do her biding. The butter soldiers morphed together. They smacked Trout right through the door!

Outside Trout was underneath debris of school bricks. He powered up with Saiyan power before he pushed the bricks off. He saw a giant ball of butter roll out the front door. Trout flew away from the ball rolling out. It morphed from a ball to a giant hand. The hand multiplied—first becoming two and then five hands. Trout felled the butter man, pieces of them were missing. Finally, the butter hands merged together, creating the most grotesque thing Trout ever saw: a giant blob monster made of butter with tinting red eyes.

" I don't know what's more disgusting. The way you look or the stuff that makes you."

The slime monster spoke with a disgusting sound. The slime monster spit sprayed Trout's face. Now Trout was ready to fight. For the first turn the slime monster almost crushed Trout. Using momentum Trout sliced the monsters hand off.

The slime monster fixed itself growing a new hand like the one Trout cut off. Just when Trout thought it couldn't get any more disgusting the monster stood on its hands and fell right into Trout. Trout felt a twang in his knees stopping him from flying away. He realized it was coming from the butter, lots of butter, shaped like knives impaled through his legs. The slime monster went downward and crashed into Trout.

Trout was trapped under a pool of sticky butter-esque monster. Trout would not stand for any more nefarious security guards. A giant lump pushed through the butter. Trout popped through the pool of butter and ascended to the sky. His finger glow purple at the fingertip.

" Galick Gun!"

Trout fired a straight purple blast straight into the pool of butter. On impact the butter was vaporized. All that remained were remnants of burned butter. Trout won, he descended from the sky into the front entrance and straight into the building. Trout pushed Ms. Denlon into the chalkboard.

" Okay, lady. I am taking my son out of this school and there's nothing you can do to stop me."


	20. Chapter 20

Both had education with their words. Ms. Denlon was an intelligent woman, teacher of little children, and educator of indigent students. Trout would not have his pride stifled by a woman who never heard of a Saiyan. He would educate her how a Saiyan gives education, the violent way.

A little fat kid wearing a white shirt with Giran of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, he was excited. " Best. Day. Of. School. Ever."

A boy behind the Giran kid nodded. While the kids continued to watch Trout and Ms. Denlon converse, Trout and Ms. Denlon were having a staring contest. Trout's eyes tinted brown, his voracious appetite making him look much more dangerous. Ms. Denlon was holding a book when staring at Trout, and she sigh and closed her book.

" Kids, if you brought any books with you please read until I get back."

Ms. Denlon walked away from her desk as her students took out their reading materials. The only one that didn't take out a book was Tarp, who took out a pencil and a pen. He watched his father walk into the teachers' bathroom. Tarp flew out of his desk unseen by the other students and he crept to the wall to listen closely.

Inside, Trout was having a heated argument with the teacher. " Now listen lady. My son is going to-" The teacher morphed. She grew taller. Spikes stuck out of her elbows and her feet. Last two black horns stuck out of her head. " What are you, some kind of blood sucking alien?"

Ms. Denlon took out a washcloth. She wiped her face with the cloth, cleaning the make-up over her face. Her face turned purple. It wasn't make-up on her skin, but real skin. She wasn't really a human grade four teacher. She was an _alien _grade four teacher.

" My name is Merril. I've come from a planet you will never find in the universe. I was a teacher there. My race was wiped out by you Saiyans nearly twenty three years ago."

Trout went into his fighting pose. He was ready for a fight. " So you've come to take revenge by killing me?"

" I am a teacher educating the youth. I love children. I remember when I was just a neonate I had a teacher who helped me become the grown-up I am today. Revenge against your species would be pointless; there's one like you with a half-Saiyan son. I see animals species walking around everywhere I go but aliens are the dirt of this world. It's why I have to wear a disguise."

" If your going to be a human why are you disguised as a fifty year old woman."

" Kids like older role models. It reminds them of their grandparents. Your son is the smartest student I've ever had. He has school smarts and even street smarts."

" He gets those from his mother."

" I know. When measuring the cranium of a homosapien and the brain of a Saiyan, your brains are what my species call... infinitesimal."

" Fair enough. Now give me my son so I can take him out of his school and bring him back home."

" The hours of school are from eight-thirty to two-thirty. Your son will be released on the dot. As for releasing him earlier, I can not do that. He is a very intelligent boy with a innovative imagination and I think he would benefit by staying in class and learning."

Inside, Trout was angry by this, the alien teacher telling him he couldn't take his son out. Trout was fed up. Tarp was his son. Some alien woman shouldn't be telling him what he couldn't do with his son.

Tarps face dripped with tears. He didn't know his teacher was an alien. What was sadder was how her planet was destroyed by Saiyans. Tarp ran back to his seat before his father and Ms. Denlon walked out of the bathroom. He was so fast not even the kids noticed he was gone.

Trout and Ms. Denlon walked out. She was back in her human form. Trout walked out. He was angry. His face looked like an angry bear that lost its honey. Ms. Denlon returned to the classroom and walked behind her desk.

" Everyone put your books down. Today we will be learning fractions. But does everyone have money for pizza today?"

Trout didn't try fighting against the teacher. He was leaving. She didn't want him in her school anymore, he didn't care. He couldn't stop caring about his son: he loved him. The last glimpse he saw of his son was where his son was paying attention to the teacher eager to learn. Trout wished he was as eager as Tarp about learning.

" That's my son."

Tarp spend as much time with a book in his hands as Trout spent training outside. Tarp was more like his mother. He was kind, caring, and always tried to get attention. He was nothing like Trout. Trout hated cowardice, liars, and greedy people. Trout wished he could raise Tarp to be the student he wanted.

Trout wish he could train Tarp the way his father trained him. Here on earth he could think of obstacles that could train Tarp to be as strong as him. If only, if only he found someone he could train. Anyone would do. He needed someone to fight the alien who blew up his planet. Somewhere that being was raiding other planets and calling him the King of the Universe". An idea ripped through his brain.

There were over ten million people in this world. If Trout could train them, make them stronger, he could team up with them and fight the sadistic being themselves. Tarp was so adrenalized about this thing called "school". Why couldn't Trout make his own school? He probably do it. He had nothing better to do, so a school could be the best thing for him. Trout flew away from the school and back home...going to turn his house into a school.


	21. Chapter 21

The time with Trout was the most exciting highlight of Tarp's school day. The rest of the bad went by very fast and unexcitingly. Most of the students fell asleep from their short attention spans playing MMORPG's everyday and not studying. In fact, the only student who didn't fall asleep was Tarp. Tarp did his afternoon homework at lunch even though in the afternoon the teachers still gave him more homework. The homework was do in three days, but Trout was going to finish it today so he could work on other things.

Tarp's dad didn't pick him up. Tarp had to fly back home by himself, no adult, and trying to stay invisible from everyone in the neighborhood. Tarp's dad told him many times never to let anyone know Saiyan's were among every living thing, which is why they kept their monkey tails hidden. Tarp reached his home—easy to spot because they didn't have neighbors—and opened the front door without knocking.

" Dad." Tarp called for his dad. He didn't come. Tarp put his backpack on the wooden bench Hasky bought from a yard sale when Tarp was two. It was covered with dirt on the surface and black rings. Tarp walked into the kitchen calling for attention." Is anyone home?"

Trout was strong like bear but silent like a cat. He was also mysterious. If he was the boss of anyone he would be the eccentric boss. There would be no mistakes with him or you are out. Do a good job; he might reward you. Don't do a good job; appreciate it if he never saw your face again. It was just the way he did things. Tarp wasn't asking him to change because people never truly change.

Tarp found his crazy father outside. He was doing something Tarp never thought he find him doing in a thousand years: writing. He was writing on a picket sign. There was a five other picket signs against the wall with large holes in them. Trout was too busy concentrating on his signs he didn't even hear his son, and that was even when he said Dad three times.

" Dad, what are you doing outside?" Tarp looked closer at what Trout was writing. In red capital letters Trout wrote a place. " Trout's School for Martial Arts? Where do we have a school for martial arts?"

" I've been thinking," Trout said. " you are busy with school now and won't have time to learn how to become strong. I would use this time to work on my own strength, but I would be bored if I did it all by myself. So I'm going to invite more people to come here and teach them to be strong so I can be strong."

Tarp didn't think his father was serious. First he showed up at his school, probably drunk to, trying to take him out of school. Now that school was over, he was just going to forget his son to open up his own marital arts school? There were many things strange about his dad today. Dad and that red colored sign...

" It's going to take more than one sign in the front of your house to invite people, Dad."

" Don't worry. I'm way ahead of you."

Without warning Trout flew into the sky with his picket sign. He flew away from home and left Tarp be himself. Tarp was all alone. His stomach roared like a tiger, " would someone please feed me". Once again Trout would have to make his own dinner. He would take the roast beef, wheat bread, mustard, cheese and make himself up a sandwich. He rather eat a stale sandwich than nothing.

XXX

Three hours went by since Trout left Tarp all alone. Tarp was making good use of his supplies. He went to the refrigerator and made two sandwiches. Both had mushy crust and gross three month old frozen meat. Tarp swallowed them with a glass of milk. After eating his disgusting dinner he worked on his homework—and those suckers were done in one hour. Tarp waited outside with a frosty cold can of lemonade. While his father moved in the air Tarp sat down enjoying the cold mouth, wrenching sour taste of his lemonade soda. At 5:30 his father returned with his picket sign.

" Dad, why did you fly away with that sign?" Tarp asked in a concerned but bossy kind of way.

" I've just been flying for the past two hours to Capsule City. I remember that letter thing they did in the Wizard of Oz you use to watch and thought it would be a good way to attract attention."

" No one looks up in the sky anymore, Dad. Everyone just stares at their mobile phones."

" Trust in me, Tarp. By tomorrow morning we'll have lines of men wanting to be my students."

XXX

_The next day _

Trout pulled up a chair and sat in the front door. He was waiting for the doorbell. When Tarp first looked at his dad, he looked like a little kid waiting to tell Santa what he wanted for Christmas. The second time he looked at his dad that anxious waiting turned to a annoyed pout. Finally, he rolled a Yo-yo in his hand waiting for company. Tarp walked to the front door with his backpack strapped to both his hands eager to go to school.

" Dad, I'm going to school."

" Okay."

" Dad, don't you want to fly to school with me?"

" Not today, Tarp. Any moment now men will be marching to this house to begin their training. And I have to be here to make sure they know they're welcome to fight."

" No one's coming, Dad!"

" You'll see. People will come, People will come. They'll come here and learn from me what it means to be a great warrior."

Tarp looked at his father's face. He was tired. He worked very hard for something a little boy could finish in five minutes. He spent three hours flying around trying to get people to join his school, but he forgot to write an address. Tarp would feel very sorry for his father if he wasn't angry at him for leaving him alone.

" Well I'm going off to school. I packed my own lunch so everythings fine."

Tarp closed the door and flew to school. Trout was alone. His mental stability was no match for the pendulum of loneliness. To him the walls uttered mocking screech and whispers.

" Hahaha! Very funny. It wasn't a stupid idea to fly to Capsule City and make that letter. Soon there will be people showing up." Trout felt something poke his stomach: his hunger. Trout hadn't eaten all morning, and Saiyans needed to eat. So Trout decided he would eat." But they can take their sweet time. I hunger."


	22. Chapter 22

Trout took all the food out of the refrigerator. The ravenous Saiyan still didn't think there was enough food for him to eat. He started with something sweet, like the box of chocolates he bought for his wife last Valentine's Day. Hasky complained they were too high in fat for her. Trout ate them one at a time. When all the chocolates were done Trout took out pieces of meat in tinfoil and ate them.

Trout was so preoccupied by his constant eating he didn't recognize the doorbell ringing. Then a man walked into Trout's home. He was a college student. He was a dorky looking boy with small black bangs covering his forehead. His eyes looked like two bright rubies on the inside. The last thing about him was a sewn pocket for his calculator on his right.

" Hello," the boy said. He took off his shoes and placed them on a plastic mat with everyone else's shoes. No one wanted th boy wearing his dirty shoes in someone else's house." is this the Trout School for the Martial Arts? Hello."

The student walked into the kitchen. He expected his teacher to be working with other students and not having enough time to answer the door. The student walked into the kitchen where he was greeted by a pile of food. The student sweat dropped. There was a lot of food on that table.

" That's a lot of food."

The food didn't stay that way for long. A hand grabbed the top of the pile and pulled it down. The hand reached up again and took a six inch sandwich down. Then it reached up again and took a Twinkie. The hand kept taking food off until a large enough hole for Trout was seen.

" Are you here to join my school?" Trout asked.

" Yes," the student humbly replied. He pulled out a student license's with the letters CC in bold large letters over it and showed it to Trout. " My name is Carlton. I'm a second year at Capsule City College and I was hoping to learn martial arts from you."

" Have you done martial arts before?"

" I went to a kick-boxing class once. And before that I took karate in a summer school when I was twelve. I was the top student in a class of ten."

Trout walked to the shoe rack looking for more students to join him. He sadly didn't see any more students. He looked at the dorky student Carlton. Trout sighed in his disappointment.

" You may be my only student. Let's start with the basics."

XXX

Trout took Carlton to the place he would train Tarp. The breeze was gentle like in the ocean, the mountains were still like trees, and the field was perfect for a friendly sparring match. Trout against Carlton. Trout's muscles were going nuts to fight. To him fighting was the only elixir.

Trout was very friendly about fighting. He didn't want Carlton to feel he never got the chance to hurt him, so he stood perfectly still as Carlton dashed towards him. Carlton feint Trout trying to confuse him by moving to the right. Carlton jumped and slammed his elbow in the back of Trout's neck. Trout didn't feel a thing. Carlton then punch Trout in the stomach. Trout let him do his thing until he got bored and push Carlton away.

Carlton ran at Trout again. This time Carlton punch Trout over a dozen times in his face. Trout dodged without moving his body by swinging his head away from the fists. Carlton then span ninety degrees attempting a roundhouse kick to Trout's arm. Trout grabbed the arm, pinching it harder than Carlton was grappled, and tossed him to the ground.

" Come on. Is that the best you can do?" Trout said sighing with a breath of disappointment.

" Your just too strong for me," Carlton said.

" Let's try a different approach. Think of the person you admire most in the world. Let's say your father, brother, cousin, friend, rival-pick any male member from your family. Now I want you imagine showing them your best fighting moves."

Carlton ponder who he would pick. He loved his father; he didn't have a brother and was raised by women. Carlton spent most of his time studying to get into a good college like Capsule University. As for rivals...he didn't have any. Carlton did however have a cousin. His _perfect _cousin Jack. Jack never had any responsibilities and was doing things Carlton wish he could do. Someone had to _pay _Jack a lesson!

Carlton ran at Trout for the third time. Something was different about the way he was moving. He was moving faster and it was much harder for Trout to keep up with him. Thankfully, he was aware of how weak Carlton was compared to his Saiyan power. Carlton punch Trout in the face. Trout grabbed his pupils hand. Carlton tried punching him again and Trout grabbed his other hand. Trout was fascinated by Carlton's strength. Carlton bit Trout's fingers. His teeth were so sharp Trout let go. Carlton slugged Trout in the face. Trout didn't flinch.

" Your speed has increased but you need to work a little more on your strength. That will be your first lesson."

XXX

Trout walked five miles with Carlton to the next location. He would rather fly to this area but he didn't want to alarm Carlton. Trout even had to use the family flying car to fly to last location. Trout amused Carlton with a training procedure while he flew back home and put the car in the garage, and then he flew back to Carlton. He was lucky Carlton didn't see him in the air.

Trout took Carlton inside old ruining's. Sunlight touched Carlton's skin. It was shinning from the ceiling taken off. It was demolished by something powerful. But Trout was more interested by fountain water coming from the ground.

"Do you want me to take a bath?"

" Careful about this water. It came from the harshiest section of Planet Vegeta. Observe."

Trout touched the fountain water. Carlton watched Trout stir the water around until it turned purple. The water thrashed from the fountain and splashed into Trout. It swirled around Trout and thrashed into him. Carlton was sure his teacher was a goner, but he broke out. The water rained down on Trout as he smiled at his pupil.

" Ah! That water just tried to crush you!"

" The water did what it was suppose to do. It was suppose to make it hard for me to escape. The stronger you are the more the water pushes into you. It will not stop pushing you until you get stronger."


	23. Chapter 23

Carlton was warily prepared for what Trout was about to do. Carlton was grabbed by Trout's hand and pulled him to the fountain water. Trout was strong. He dragged Carlton to the fountain water and pushed him into the water. Nothing could prepare Carlton for the thrashing water hitting him; the least Trout could do was give him advice.

" All my fights have taught me an important lesson. This lesson is how I'll show you to get stronger. When your opponent works hard to get strong you have to work harder so you can get stronger. When I was two years old my father gave me a tiny pea for me to crush. He said ' crush this pea, Trout'. I knew it sounded strange and a little unorthodox but it also sounded fun. The next day my father gave me two peas and told me I had to crush them so I did. Everyday my father gave me one more pea until he told me to squash two hundred beans; how could I crush two hundred beans with one hand? I picked up the giant bird bone we had for dinner and crushed them with it."

Trout was sure that speech would give Carlton energy he needed to break out of the water. Carlton continued to push against the water. Saving him would be subjective. No matter how hard Carlton pushed he couldn't break free. It appeared Carton didn't figure out how the water function and would drown like a dumb puppy...that is it would've if Trout didn't step in and pull Trout out of the water.

This always happened when Trout tried to train someone. He got excited about how strong he could make someone and only ended up hurting them. If he counted all the people he hurt he would be counting a genocide. Once Trout was sure Carlton had oxygen in his brain and thinking normally, he walked out of the ruins but looked back.

" Are you going to come with me or not?"

" Where are we going?" Carlton asked.

" If I told you it wouldn't be a _surprise._"

" A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Carlton asked.

" The joy of surprises is not knowing what a surprise is. Come."

XXX

Trout and Carlton walked up the ridge of a mountain without wearing any shoes. Before they climb up the mountain Trout asked Carlton to take off both his shoes and give them to him. Instead of holding onto them for safe keeping, Trout simply threw his shoes away.

Carlton thought Trout was a good teacher, but unless all this harsh treatment was a way to make him stronger, he wanted to kill his sensei. Carlton wasn't surprised he was the only student of his crazy teacher. He saw Trout walking around waving that sign around. Carlton only did it because his horoscope said "you don't try new things", and he thought " if only I had more muscles the girls would like me."

After one and a half hours of walking Carlton and Trout finally reached the top. Carlton couldn't fathom what sensei had in store for him. Then he saw what was the biggest rock in the whole wide world. It was held perfectly in place by sixty smaller rocks, and the size of Trout's house.

" Your not going to ask me to lift that sheer big thing, are you?" Carlton asked.

" In time you will be able to lift it. Now the only thing you can do with it is push the rock out of the hole and pushed it back in." Was sensei Trout out of his mind? Carlton couldn't even budge that thing. Then Trout walked to the rock, acting like he owned the place, and pushed the rock. Carlton was amazed and slightly scared to see Trout push the rock out of the rubble and into a giant X he made of other rocks, and then he pushed it back into place. " Nothing is four-square if you give it a big enough heave. Sometimes you have to jiggle the desk a little before you can put it downstairs if you know what I mean. Now you try."

Carlton didn't know how sensei pushed the rock but he thought it had something to do with magnets—something that could work on geo. Carlton walked up to the rock but didn't push it. He was too afraid of it. All he could think was whether he had the strength or not to lift the giant rock.

" At least give it a little push."

Carlton nervously touched the rock thinking he can't push it, pushes it. Carlton pushed it with as little strength as humanly possible. It was just like Carlton thought. He couldn't tumble that giant rock.

" I tried. I guess I'm not strong enough for—"

Trout walked up the rock and pushed it. His Saiyan strength push the rock, a giant hole was under the rock. Carlton didn't recognize it before because Trout was swift. Carlton could only hear what he imagined to be bees swarming in there.

" What the heck is that?" Carlton screamed.

" Those are Deadly Black Pincher Ants. They are crawling out of that hole at this very moment and will eat us."

Carlton stared into the hole and the pitch blackness with swarming noises. He heard crawling and yelling. It reminded him of that time he was working outside moving furniture around and five hornets stung him. He cried so very much that day. And those were the scariest insects he ever saw until he saw what was below the hole: giant black ants with four jewel red eyes and tinted grey eyebrows.

" Are you crazy? You doomed us all!"

" Not if that rock is placed back on that big hole. The ants can't get through that."

Now Carlton was certain his sensei was completely insane. Carlton rush behind the rock and push. It was just as he feared. He couldn't push the rock and he heard the black ants crawling closer.

" I can't do it."

Carlton didn't even want to imagine the horror he would feel when the ants got on top. Suddenly, the rock began to move. It moved from the giant X and covered the hole. Carlton looked at his hands, relived the ants were trapped and amazed that he had the strength to push it. But he didn't accomplish anything. He looked up, Trout was standing in front of him with his hand thrust upwards. Trout looked into his pupils eyes and smiled.

" Now that your sweaty and red...want to go for a swim?"


	24. Chapter 24

" Dad. I'm home."

Tarp returned home. Tarp had even more homework he had to do. Tarp would do them. Every last piece of homework. It was why he got good grades. All the other kids thought he was a big nerd who thought he was smarter than everyone. But he wasn't a big nerd who thought he was better than everyone—he just did the dang homework.

Tarp wonder where his father was. In the kitchen he saw a mess of half-eaten food and mustard and ketchup smeared over the tabletop. Tarp put the not eaten food back in the refrigerator, put all the half-eaten food in the garbage, and washed the counter with a wet cloth. It was during his washing he found a note in his father's handwriting.

**Dear Tarp**

**I have found a pupil and have taking him to the training grounds. If I'm not done by the time you get home and are reading this while I'm not hear, my locations are listed below: **

**Water Spring of Planet Vegeta **

**Ant Challenge **

**Grenade Water **

**Furry Run **

**Side-Step Cliff **

**Ki Training **

**Collapsing Ground **

It was going to be hard finding out where Trout had gone. Tarp was gone for six hours. He didn't know when the pupil showed up. It could have been anywhere from the start of his departure to two minutes. Tarp decided to look in the refrigerator. The more Tarp ate the longer the pupil appeared. There was only one way to find out. He opened the refrigerator and looked at the contents of his father's eating. Seeing the number of food that were missing, the food half-eaten, he figured out his father could only be at one place, and Tarp needed to get there before his father murdered his first pupil.

XXX

Trout took Carlton to the second pond in the mountains. This time he didn't take him to a fountain. What Carlton was looking at was a pond bigger than an outdoor pond. It stretched out for miles but was barely deep enough to swim through.

" Are we going for a swim this time?" Carlton asked.

" Yes. This time we are going for a swim. You can jump in with your clothes on if you like."

" No thanks. I'm wearing boxers." Carlton remove his clothes. He took everything off but the boxers. He hoped the water wasn't too cold because he was going to walk in there. Carlton almost walk in when he sees his sensei Trout not taking off his clothes. " Aren't you going to come in with me?"

" No. Someone has to stay here and make sure you don't drown."

" Thanks." Carlton ran into the water. Carlton swim around, looks back and sees Trout smiling at him. Carlton thought of how nice Trout was being and how it was unlike him. " _He must know how hard I'm working and decided to give me a break. What a nice sensei." _

What Trout didn't know was this pound was another part of Trout's test. Trout's left finger glow with red energy. He was charging a _ki _blast.

" Laser Tag!"

Trout fire a red laser beam into the water. Luckily, Carlton heard the sound of Trout's fire and dived underwater. Carlton barely dodge the first hit. When Carlton got out of the water Trout fired another _ki _blast at Carlton. Carlton swam around the pool dodging Trout's blast.

Carlton was ready for what happened next. Trout jump over the water and land in the middle. Carlton was sure Trout was coming for him, but he hit the middle of the pond. Like rain hitting the water, the water rose from a shockwave creating a giant wave. The wave pushed Carlton out of the water. Carlton safely moved from the pond into a tree branch.

" Dad?" It was Trout's son Tarp calling. Tarp flew down and join his father in the water. Both were touching the water, not in it, floating above it

" Your home a little early," Trout said.

" School ends at three. I flew home." Tarp heard a loud moaning sound of someone. He look at Carlton and sees him trying to climb down a tree. " Is this your new pupil?"

" Yes. He's a working progress, but he can be trained. He wants to become strong unlike you. You'd rather stay behind books and avoid fighting, but this boy right here wants to learn what it means to be strong. He can never have what we have. Saiyan power. Saiyan pride. And Saiyan Wrath."

Carlton fall off the tree and land in the leaves. He crawl out of the bushes with twigs in his hair and leaves in his mouth. Tarp and Trout laugh. Carlton was a silly pupil.

" Hi." Tarp walk up and raise his hand. Carlton raise his hand and shake it. They both smile in unison." My name is Tarp and it's very nice to meet you."

" My name is Carlton. Are you another pupil of sensei?"

" No. I'm his son."

" Son?" Carlton didn't know sensei had a son. Did it mean he also had a wife? Carlton see the different between son and father. There was a small boy with a kind personality and friendly smile and a grown man who scared Carlton every time he saw him. " I think I can see the family resemblance. Think."

" We shouldn't dwell about the way we look. I'm here to help you train." Tarp pull out a list and handed it to Trout. He looked through the list. Trout remembered writing this list to his son. He was glad his son brought this list to him. Trout has the contingency to test the outer limits of everyone. A wicked, sinister smile spread through Trout's lips as he planned the next course. If Carlton didn't survive, his blood would be stained brown and grey. " Shall we go to the next area?"


	25. Chapter 25

Tarp and Trout took Carlton to a part of the forest where the most dangerous animals roamed. It was hunting time and Carlton was out for the hunt. Trout made Carlton remove all his clothes except his boxers. After being in the water his face was wet and the cold air was making him shiver. They fly over the trees and watch as he is not wearing a shirt and shivering.

" Why am I out here?" Carlton asked. His voice was a little brisk because he was shivering. " Can I have my shirt back. It's freezing in here. I haven't been this cold since summer camp when everyone stole my clothes."

" You can't run very fast," Trout said. " Your very slow and can't run very far. The only way to get better at running is running more and practicing how. This is an exercise to help you feel what it's like to run like an animal."

Carlton hears a bunch of growling noises. It started off with an animal sound and then it grew to what Carlton could only imagine was a hungry bear. Carlton never ran from a bear before. He heard bears strong but not impossible to escape from. Carlton heard another sound. It was bees. Carlton knew exactly what an angry bee sounded like. The sound was coming from above. He looked up and Trout was holding a plastic container with angry bees inside.

" You wouldn't?" Carlton gasped.

" I'm sorry. Sometimes the only way for you to get stronger is making other people upset. Don't hate me for this."

Trout dropped the container. It fell into the ground. The plastic container was durable enough to survive the fall. The lid went flying off. Carlton shuddered. He knew how painful one bee felt against his skin. He couldn't imagine a hundred bees stinging him at once. Carlton watched the bees swarming around as they flew into the forest. Carlton wasn't greeted by angry bees. Now he would be greeted by a stampede of angry animals running towards him. Carlton swiftly turn around running away from the angry animals with Tarp and Trout watching from above.

" Why are you being so hard on Carlton, Dad?" Tarp asked.

" Because I believe in him. I believe he can make it through this round and I believe he will become a great fighter. But he will never be as great as a Saiyan. Saiyan's will always be the strongest beings in the universe."

Trout watched Carlton run straight and fall into a river. The animals stopped as Carlton was carried by the stream. Trout smiled. Today was an easy day for Carlton. Trout swooped down and saved him. He carried him out of the river. Carlton didn't see Trout flying because their was leaves in his face.

" Your trying to kill me..."

XXX

For the next challenge Carlton was standing in a rocky area with a sweatband on his head. He was standing on a large ant hole around ten other tall ant holes. There was two trees planted together to mark the finish line. Tarp was above the crevice with a giant piece of stick pushing into the boulder.

" Please just tell me you are trying to kill me. Just tell me you are trying to kill me." Carlton begged.

Trout laugh. He found Carlton's fear to be adorable. " If I wanted to kill you it would be at the beginning of the course—not near the end. Now we are going to try a little something called Side-Step Cliff. This will be another challenge to test your speed. Are you up to the task?"

" No."

" Too late."

Trout fire a giant red beam from his hand that blow a piece of rocks off. Carlton watched in horror as giant rocks fall off and almost crush him. Carlton jumped to the right and barely grabbed another ant hole. The rock crashed through the ant hole. Carlton cling on tight to the ant hole. Ants the size of Carlton's fingers crawled out of the hill. They were moving around his back. The tingling feeling almost made him let go.

Trout fired another giant beam from his hand that blew off another piece of rock falling towards Carlton. Carlton knew he couldn't stay in one place for long. He jumped through the ant hills towards a surface under the crevice and kept running towards the exit. Tarp did as his father told him and pushed the rock off the cliff. It rolled towards Carlton who stupidly ran to the left.

" Don't run in the open," Trout said. " Your just an easy target for the rocks."

Carlton hide under the cliff. The giant rock rolled past him and fell through a gap. Trout didn't care for cowardice. He couldn't stand the sight of Carlton cowering under a cliff. Trout fire a red beam above Carlton. Carlton sprint out of the rock and move to the two trees.

" _He's moving too fast. He's running right into a giant rock." _

Carlton ran into a trip wire. Carlton was almost crushed by a rock falling over him. The rock almost crushed him but Carlton move out of the way. He dived towards the tree. He won. He touched one of the trees.

" All of this training is going to kill me." When Carlton thought things couldn't get even more dangerous Trout flew down and throw a towel over him. The towel hit his mouth. Carlton was scared of him. He almost peed himself wondering what next course his sensei would tell him to do.

" You did a good job. Want to have a little break?"

XXX

Trout take Carlton up a grassy hill. They were sitting up close and touching hands together. Trout was showing Carlton everything a Saiyan can do. Trout show him a yellow ball of energy in his hands. That ball was his _ki _he was showing to Carlton.

" There is something inside of us called _ki. _This is a special energy that can be used to help you do all kinds of amazing things. In every region species from different planets know about _ki_. I've learned how humans don't exhibit _ki _the same way aliens do. But the _ki _is in you. Watch what it can do."


	26. Chapter 26

Carlton never knew there was such a thing as _ki. _He thought it was something religious people paid attention to. Trout's body was filled with yellow aura. It fill his entire body. Under Carlton's feet the ground cracked open. Carlton didn't know what Trout was doing but it scared him. Carlton was afraid, but he started to like the idea that he can create powerful aura. Trout's _ki _glow for a minute and faded.

" Right now your _ki _is weak. You're weak as a human who hasn't opened up to the ability of _ki._ That's why we have to start with little _ki _energy."

Trout was demonstrating the power of _ki _with a tiny ball of energy. He tossed the ball up and caught it in his other finger. The ball grew three times bigger and sprawled around his finger. It was Carlton's turn to make a _ki _energy ball. He tried making the same ball but he just couldn't do it.

" You have to concentrate harder on this energy. Don't think of it as your enemy but your friend. Just like how I think you are brilliant but lazy."

Carlton push his body even further. He concentrated harder on his finger. He felt a surge through his finger as he imagined very hard. Just when Carlton was sure the ball was about to go away, he saw the yellow ball of _ki _energy in his finger. It was the same size of Trout's ball, even smaller, and faded away quickly.

" Don't feel bad. You now have control of the fundamentals in _ki _energy. Just keep practicing it and eventually you will get better."

Carlton couldn't believe it. Trout put him through some rigorous training, stripped him of all his clothes, made him escape a horde of angry furry animals and almost got him called. Carlton never thought Trout would show him any kindness. Carlton believed he could distort reality and tinker with fate. The roving Carlton would complete his training.

XXX

Midday would be better than this. Carton was in the middle of a red plague. He was taken to a place where the sand crack. Once again Carlton had to run through the area to reach the two trees Trout put there. Trout's son Tarp was no longer there. He left when Trout took Carlton to the _Ki _Training.

" This last piece is called Collapsing Ground. You will run through this ground and touch the yellow flag. And you will do it in less than two minutes."

" Piece of cake."

Carlton ran through the sand about to touch the tree. Carlton didn't see the sand sinking into the ground behind him. Suddenly he was sucked into the sand. Quick sand. He struggled in the sand as Trout looked above in watchful eyes. Trout flew down straight into Carlton and pulled him out of the quick sand.

" I forgot to tell you. Some parts of this area are covered with quick sand. Step in it too fast and you will sink to the bottom."

Once Carlton was out of the quick sand and standing on firm ground Trout flew above him and watched him in a safe distance. Carlton was very nervous. If he took one wrong step he could sink faster than water in a drain. Carlton ran zigzagged, but he was running too fast. When Carlton stepped on a rock his body went down.

He was sky falling down the sandy mountain without a parachute and could not fly. He cried out loud trying to flap his arms like a bird. The helpless Carlton fell ten foot then Trout flew down and caught him. Trout flew back up and put Carlton behind the giant trees where it was safe.

" You fell and you're one minute and thirty-two seconds behind. Failure." Carlton had it. He spent the whole day doing all kinds of ridiculous things that almost killed him, and all his sensei could think about was his time. Carlton would have choke Trout but was too exhausted to do it. He was then smacked by Trout who laughed. " Don't worry. Things will get easier the next day. Unless you want to quit."

Carlton took a deep breath. He didn't know what to do. The day was fun in a sick kind of sense. Carlton really liked Trout's son. But if everyday continued like today there wouldn't be anything left of him but bones and dust. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad tomorrow, Carlton thought raising his hands in the air.

" I'm not a quitter!"

" That's what I like to hear. I'm sure you'll be prepared for tomorrow's activities since we already did them."

" Your not going to make me do the same things everyday, are you?"

" Of course not." Carlton tried not to show it but he was happy to hear it. At least he was happy until Trout put braces on Carlton's arms. Carlton tried moving his arms but he couldn't move them higher than his belly button. " You're going to be wearing these tomorrow."

Carlton's red burned from lack of blood. The braces were not only making it hard to move but also to breathe. He thinks about all the dangerous and scary things he'll be doing tomorrow, falls down on the ground. Trout smiled. Carlton reminded him of himself when his bad made him do the same thing.

XXX

_Two Weeks Later _

Two weeks of training was the hardest thing Carlton ever did. Trout made him do the same things everyday: bathe in crushing water, move a rock blocking a giant ant hill, win in water Trout fires on, run away from angry animals, and avoid stepping on quick sand. The only training Carlton enjoyed was _ki _training—everything else just shortened his lifespan. One day he would get Trout back for this training. Even though he was just a human and not immortal, he would be strong enough to beat his sensei.

After a long day of training wearing very heavy braces, Carlton took the upstairs shower. His hands were sealed inside the braces so he moved the shower with his feet. His skin looked sallow, sickly yellow. He was washing behind his ears when the front door opened. A woman with curly yellow hair entered. Carlton didn't know she was there, but he had to be careful not to greet her. A stranger in her house was sheer madness.

" Tarp? Mommy's home. Come downstairs and give your mother a hug."

**Power Levels: **

**Trout **

725

**Tarp **

25

**Carlton**

Before Training: 3

After Training: 41


	27. Chapter 27

Hasky expected to find her husband in the kitchen eating up a hurricane. It was to her great surprise seeing Trout not in the kitchen but all the food in the refrigerator still there. The next member she looked for was her son Tarp. She looked in his room, finding him missing from the bed.

" Trout? Do you know where Tarp is? Trout are you home?"

Hasky didn't hear or see them anywhere. She looked in her bedroom and the dresser. She even looked under the bed. Hasky almost looked under the bed when she heard the sound of running water.

" Ah-ha!" She ran into the shower room. The sound of running water was coming from the shower, covered in drapes. It was impossible to see who was in the shower. " Trout, is that you? Tarp, is my little honey bunny in there?"

Hasky didn't know how Carlton was in the shower. He finished rinsing off the soap and open the door. He sees Hasky looking at him. Hasky clench her fidget hands. Carlton pulled up his towel wrapped around his legs.

" I know what you're thinking and…"

Hasky pulled two objects out. They were the machine gun and the trigger. Hasky connected the gun with the trigger. She fired hundreds of blank bullets into Carlton. Carlton, too afraid to know they were blanks, ran cowardly out of the bathroom. He ran down the stairs holding the towel to his knees. He ran down the stairs and almost got out the door. However, the handle was shot off by Hasky.

Carlton ran into the living room. No matter where he was running Hasky was chasing her. She chased her to the living room changing guns into a magnum. She fired five real shots at Carlton as he slide the couch down and used it as a shield. Five holes popped through the couch as Carlton laid under the bed.

" Thief!" Hasky shouted, hissing between her teeth and firing at her couch. " Come out and fight me like a man!"

Carlton waited until Hasky fired another bullets and ran away from the couch. Hasky fired two times, missing Carlton when he jumped to the right. Hasky jumped over the coach and punched her fist in a secret compartment. The compartment slid open and Hasky pulled out two semi auto pistols. She raised her pistols to the wall and fired a dozen shots. Six holes punched through the wall.

" Sensei come out and save me!"

Hasky heard Carlton's crying voice. He was at the front door. She moved there, seeing Carlton cowering at the stairs with his hands on his head. It was Hasky's moment to prove she was just as big a killer as her years in the Red Ribbon Army. She pressed the nozzle of her automatic against his head. Carlton was just a dumb boy. He was young, had a great body, and had scintillating eyes. Hasky couldn't bring herself to kill him. So she fired in the wall next to him.

" Get out of my house!"

Carlton jumped off the ground and ran straight for the door. When he was about to leave the house, the door opened and he was hit in the face. Hasky raised her guns preparing for another intruder. She put her guns down at the appearance of her husband Trout and her son Tarp. They were both naked, had dirt on their bodies, and exposing their furry Saiyan tails.

" Hi honey," Trout said. Hasky feign a similar happy face as she walked up to Trout. Trout put Tarp down thinking she was going to hug him, but she took the family base beside the door and threw it in his face. The vase hurt Trout, but he recovered spontaneously fast.

" Don't honey me!" Hasky exclaimed. " Someone broke into our house! And he's running away! Call the police!"

Trout turned around. His pupil Carlton was trying his hardest to get away from Hasky. He was crawling out the door and put his head down when he thought Hasky was going to hurt him. " Amazing," Trout grabbed Carlton's feet. He was wearing the metal brace Trout gave him two weeks ago. The brace was soppy with warm shower water. " You were able to run around the house with those braces on. That means you are getting stronger."

Carlton let out all his fear. He jumped at Trout and grabbed his sensei's shoulders. Trout could feel the could drip of Carlton's tears trickling against his cheek. Carlton was indeed a big baby. Trout's wife was a gunslinger happy maniac.

" You know this intruder?" Hasky said.

" Of course I know him. He has become my protégé. I'm teaching him the way of fighting the same way they teach us Saiyan's in Planet Vegeta. But he's not learning as fast as a Saiyan should so I mellowed his training_." _

_" _Dad flew to Capsule City and delivered notices for a school in our house," Tarp explained. Sure of what his mother's response would be he hid behind his father's leg. " Carlton is the only one who came."

_"_ What?" If Hasky had a drink with her she would be livid. But she didn't have a drink in her hand and that's why she was angry. Anger with her poor excuse of a husbands decisions." You turned our house into a school without my permission?"

" Carlton, run"

Tarp jumped and clung onto his father's back as Trout grabbed Carlton's arms. Trout flew away from the house as fast as he could. Hasky ran out wielding her big gun. Trout would have to find somewhere to lay low until she blew off some steam.

" Your lucky I can't fly or I'd catch you."

XXX

Trout flew to the second to last part of Carlton's training area. He was going to put Carlton on the mountain the training took place. Even flying through the clouds, feeling different temperatures of air, Trout could still feel Carlton shiver.

" Your wife is scary," Carlton said.

" I'm sorry introductions couldn't be better," Trout said. " I think it's best you stay here while I try to calm Hasky down."

_" _How are you going to calm Mom down?" Tarp asked.

" By using you. Your cuteness will soft her anger."


	28. Chapter 28

Trout and Tarp took Carlton reached the _ki _training area. The once brilliantly shining mountain became Carlton's refugee. No animals could climb up the mountain. But there were still animals big enough to touch the cliff. Carlton wondered if there was a Tyrannosaurus Rex somewhere in the forest. It was big enough to climb up the mountain. Trout and Tarp prepare to leave and fly home.

" Wait! What about protection? There are dinosaurs roaming this late at night."

Trout and Tarp flew back to the mountain. Trout was forgetful of how weak Carlton was. Saiyan's didn't usually carry weapons around with them but Trout took a kitchen knife. He handed the knife to Carlton. It was the only thing

" He does know he has a home of his own in Capsule City," Tarp said. He looked back. Carlton was crouched down swinging his knife around. " Why doesn't he just fly there?"

" I think he's too consumed by thoughts to know any better." Trout said. Carlton was a difficult student, but Trout had hope he could raise Carlton to be the best.

XXX

Carlton was starting to get accustomed to the knife. It's nighttime and everything was scary. He ran through this very same woods for two weeks and saw what fearsome beasts lurked in it. The black bears may look slow and cute at first, but up close they looked the same as any cartoon villain bear. The porcupines even chased Carlton. But what Carlton feared most were the wolves. Hungry wolves were everywhere in the forest and impossible to see with their fur coats.

" My sensei is trying to kill me."

Carlton hugged himself. He knew things just looked scary because it was dark and he was stuck in one place until tomorrow morning, climbing down was futile, if there was one thing he regretted it was taking that shower at noon. Suddenly Carlton heard a splintering sound.

" What was that?"

Carlton turned his eyes both ways thinking it was the animals coming for him. What he thought was animal was a giant silhouette hurtling towards the woods. Carlton couldn't make out what it was other than it was round and had three legs sticking out. On collision Carlton jumped.

" Is that an alien invasion? Someone should report this." Carlton looked through the debris of shattered trees. He also heard howling. Only two animals could howl here, at night, with something crashing in the forest. Wolves. They were fetching whatever was there. " Guess it's up to me."

Carlton jumped off the mountain top. He feel three feet into forest ground and dash to the crash site. He walk up to the site where ten wolves crowded a giant egg. It was a strange looking egg. It was metallic, oval-shaped egg with a glass window and three poles that looked like landing gear. Two wolves scratched the egg.

" Get away from there."

Carlton acted without thinking, again. His loud voice drew the attention of the ten wolves. The wolves were about to attack. The first wolf charge at Carlton and leapt towards him with sharp claws and bloodlust in its eyes. Carlton to his own amazement dodge the wolf and kick it in the back. Carlton looked down at the wolf, amazed.

" How did I do that?"

Five wolves jump at Carlton. Two grabbed his arms. Two grabbed his chest. And only one touched his feet. They were crunching on him like he was candy. The surprising thing was Carlton didn't feel anything. He pushed the wolves off. He kicked two away with his left foot, propelled one through the air with his right fist, and demoralized the remaining two bogging their heads together. Utterly defeated, the wolves scattered.

It was only in Carlton's dreams he faced a pack of wolves and won. Carlton was wrong. He thought his sensei Trout was trying to kill him, but what he was really doing was teaching Carlton techniques no other being could conquer. Carlton laughed with his triumph thrusting his hands left and right like a boxer. He did it for a good whole minute before he warily almost forgot the egg. He ran to the egg and peeked inside.

" Are you okay?" Carlton looked through the glass at a round ball hooked up to the egg with a fox tail wrapped around the top. It was faint but Carlton saw shadow wild hair through the red hole. " Hello. Is anyone in there?"

Carlton heard a sound he could not remember. It was coming from the control panel. He saw flickering light on a red button on the other side of the egg. Black letters flashed on top of the button. Carlton couldn't read the letters. They were written in an alien language. Suddenly Carlton was punched in the face. He was propelled through the air meeting someone's foot on the way down.

Carlton felt pain beyond anything he ever experienced and he didn't even try. He stood up, half staggering from the face. A woman in shining light stood before him. Carlton wondered what was with her getup? A vest made of fur he could only believe was a monkey or a wolf. Long white pants almost too big for her little feet. On her right arm a silver brooch. She eyes were cerulean, but it was hard to see because her left eye had a Scouter on it. Carlton remembered his sensei keeping one of those, but he didn't see a tail on this woman. She pick up a rock, judging the planet's gravity, dropped it.

" You!" Carlton froze. She yelled louder than his mom when he forgets to clean his room. " What planet is this?"

Carlton felt a cold lump in his throat. Just from hearing her voice he was scared and enlightened by her. " Earth."

" Earth?" The girl first had a perplexed face, then she started to laugh. She laughed through her teeth thinking up a hurricane of a plan. " Good. What better place to land than a land dominated by Saiyan's? Who is your Saiyan leader?"


	29. Chapter 29

Carlton scratch his head. "What's a Saiyan?"

The girl who first showed amusement show anger. A human didn't know what a Saiyan was? She deduced the Saiyan hostile takeover was a dud. " The Saiyan failed to conquer the planet like he should've done years ago. It's up to me to succeed where he has failed."

The girl relegated to this rank so she could join the Saiyan on earth. She wanted to make him her bride. The Saiyan walk up the forest. She was stopped by Carlton. " What are you going to do?"

" I'm going to take over your puny race. I'm going to do what should've been done long ago."

The girl was ready for the outset. The beginning of the takeover of the human race. Carlton however halted her plans walking in front of her with his arms raised. " I'm not going to let you do this!"

The girl didn't have tie for the trembling Homo sapien. She used little of her battle array to push Carlton in the stomach. She watched him being pushed into the forest where she couldn't see him. It was a shame. He was cute, but a relationship was intermittent.

" My first kill of this planet." The girl walk to the forest to see Carlton's injured body. She would finish him off quickly.

" Peekaboo!" Carlton jump out and punches the girl in the face. She staggered a little, feeling like she must fall, but she maintained her composure. She was surprised. No being ever hit her that hard. She remembered her father's logic.

" **_What is pain if it doesn't make the sound you need?"_**

It was the start of Carlton and the girl's fight. Carlton jump toward the girl. He hit her in a frenzy attack. She dodge all his attacks. Carlton even kicked her with quick speed. She dodge his frenzy moving her face out of his foots path, then disappear and kick him behind.

Carlton fell to the ground. She jump over Carlton and prepare to slam her foot on him. Carlton dodge her foot slam rolling away than launched himself up and landed a direct hit on her right cheek. The girl had a bruise hurting like an infected leg but she smile.

" You have weak ass punches." She landed a fast punch under his belly button. She hit him with both hands sending him falling to the ground. His Power Level had weakened. As she touched the ground, the girl pressed a button on her Scouter reading his Power Level. " Only a Power Level of twenty one. How you lasted this long with a power this puny is beyond me."

The girl heard the sound of animal life flourish in the forest. Each were making their own noises like they didn't care. She hated that sound. Seeing life in the forest so tranquil was the worst thing in the world. A raging fireball burned through her hand. She threw the fireball towards the trees.

" Are you crazy! You're going to start a forest fire!" Carlton charge at the Saiyan girl and prepare to punch her, she push him away with an attack. A wind ball ripped threw her hand and pushed him into the trees again. She was tired.

" You're a lot heavier than normal humans. It's strange—you look so thin." She walk up to him with a snide look on her face. Carlton took out his knife wielding it against her.

" Stay back!" Carlton expected the girl to laugh at the site of the knife. What he didn't expect was her being flustered. When she sees the knife her cheeks turn bright red.

" A knife? You are actually using a knife on me?"

" Yeah. What of it?"

" In my world holding a knife to a girl is proposal. It is a sign that one has surrendered themselves to the female of the house. Ergo, you and I are to be married here."

Carlton was dumbfounded. Shocked. Getting married to her was a bombshell. He couldn't believe this. Carlton threw his knife away and replied, _" _You can't get married to someone without their consent! That's unethical!"

The woman was angry. Angrier than she looked for the first five minutes of fighting._" _You already showed me the knife, spoiling this law results in the execution of the male party. If you won't take me as your bride than I will become your widow!"

The girl charge two balls of fire in her hand. They grew bigger like water balloons. This was the end. Carlton hugged the tree. All those animals in the forest. All the trees...would she torch them too just because of his blunder? Carlton would never know because she was aiming at him. She threw the two fireballs at him. Carlton closed his eyes.

Above a shadow silhouette fell from the moon. It appeared in front of the fireballs, deflecting them with his backhand. The figure turn around and gave Carlton a thumbs up. Carlton stopped trembling against the tree and opened his eyes. He was met with warm and friendly eyes. Carlton was happy to see him.

_" _Sensei?"

_" _It's a good thing I saw that spaceship hurtling towards Earth or you might've not made it." Carlton weakly smiled rubbing the back of his head. Trout look at the girl. She growl thinking he was leering at her. " You there! Why do you pretend to be a Saiyan?"

_" _Huh? She's not a Saiyan?"

_" _No. I know a Saiyan when I encounter one. I can smell a Saiyan from any other species. This creature here…it can only be a Yamasune."

_" _Yamasune?"

Carlton didn't know what a Saiyan was. He looked at his sensei's back, a long monkey tail sway itself in front of him. Carlton looked at the girl's behind, a smokescreen covered it before a giant fox tail popped out. Carlton was dumbfounded again.

_" _How does she have a tail? How did it do that?" The girl laughed at Carlton's stupidity_. _

" You are a dumb one, husband-to-be. Don't confuse are species with Kitsune: the foxes who take human form and magical abilities. My species do use trickery such as changing our forms, but we do more than that. My species live on a planet boiling with heat rocks and twenty times the gravity of the Moon. We're stronger, faster, smarter than you human cowards, and control fire."


	30. Chapter 30

Trout braced himself for another of the woman's attacks. She create two balls of fire an threw them at Carlton. Carlton was just standing their like an idiot waiting for the attack to hit. Trout pushed the idiot dodging the fireball as it burned a tree. The woman's tail flickered two times before she grew nine tails behind her back. Nine fireballs lit on the nine tails.

_" _Become my husband!"

She threw the nine fireballs straight towards Carlton. Carlton raised his hands and covered his face thinking it would protect him. Trout grabbed Carlton and flew the non-flying warrior out of fireballs path. The fireballs landed in the trees, burning brightly as they burned through the forest.

_" _What are we going to do, sensei?" Carlton screamed. " If this keeps us she'll burn the whole forest down."

_" _There's one idea that comes to mind, but you aren't going to like it."

_" _I'll do anything."

_" _Perfect."

_" _That's dangerous, sensei!"

_" _Has your fealty left you already?" Trout stared at Carlton's legs. They were shaking like the little coward he was. Carlton looked at Trout and it cases him to shake.

_" _No it hasn't, sensei. I'll do it."

Trout flew away from Carlton. The Yamasune's left hand burned with another fireball. Carlton charge toward the Yamasune, tiny tears falling from his eyes. Her fireball flickered ready to hit Carlton, but Carlton got on his knees. She stopped. Carlton moved slowly to her grabbing her hand.

_" _Yamasune, beautiful, artful, lovely woman. Will you and I be betrothed here and now?"

_" _Yes."

Was it instincts that told the Yamasune to say yes? The more she thought about the filthy human her muscles hurt. Carlton pulled into the Yamasune and hug her. He squeezed her back and caressed her back. Then he squeezed her hands stopping her from moving.

_" _Now sensei!"

Trout snuck up behind her and chop his hand into her back. The Yamasuma fell but Carlton _kept his hands around her. "_Smooth move with the proposal." Trout snickered. Carlton was still holding the Yamasuma in his hands. " I guess my little pupil is engaged now."

_" _No! Can't you make her forget me?" Trout a furrow brow in confusion_._

_" _I thought people like you wanted to be married?"

_" _Not like this. I have to marry her or she'll kill me."

_" _Come on," Trout smiled. It was fun looking at boys in the same leash as him. What would make this more humorous is if Trout could give Carlton his blessing. _" _It's not like the end of the world because you can't handle commitment."

_" _Isn't there any way you can erase her mind?"

_" _Sorry. Saiyan's don't have the power to erase minds. We only destroy bodies and get stronger every time we lose. If you want some way to erase someone's mind—there's one way to erase the mind—a tricky answer."

_" _What is it. I do it."

_" _I haven't been on this planet very long, but I heard of this dragon created by Shenron who can grant you any wish. I heard about it from Kami two days after I helped him fight Garlic Jr.; that there are seven magic balls and collecting them all will grant you a single wish."

_" _So if I have these magic balls...I can wish I knew Yamasune for years!"

_" _Huh?" Trout looked at Carlton in a different light. He thought Carlton wanted to get away from the Yamasuma, not making false memories for himself. Carlton smiled with his eyes glowing in a twilight. " I thought you wanted to erase those memories of her."

_" _Nope. I want to get married. But I don't want just about anyone to be my bride. I want it to be someone I know. Carlton and Yamasune—that has a very good ring to it."

_XXX_

Today Trout was training Carlton. They were having a giant sparring match. Carlton was punching Trout and Trout was blocking his attacks. Trout was being versatile. He promised not to punch Carlton, giving him a handicap. Tarp was sleeping, the Yamasuma they found yesterday was sleeping on the couch, and Hasky was talking on the phone.

_" _I told you Anton, I need to balance my check book, fix the lawnmower, clean the house, and change the rugs. Send the files to my PC. My email? My email is MHasky29969 . Yes I'll have them finish by Friday. Yes, thank you for letting me work for you. Bye." Tarp walked down wearing his Math pyjamas. Tarp was half sleepy from the yelling he heard from his mother at his father. _" _Sweetie, why aren't you dressed? It's ten."

_" _I don't have a life like you do, mommy." Trout climbed on the high chair and looks at his table. There was no plastic plate on the table. Hasky didn't set anything out for him. " Mommy, can I please have some breakfast."

_" _I would, sweetie, but Mommy is very busy today. Why don't you ask your father to make you breakfast?"

_" _Dad's outside with Carlton."

_" _Your father won't be going outside much longer when I get a hold of him. "

Tarp was more afraid of his mother than his father. His mother knew how to poison someone and was a former armed guns. Tarp walked up to the fridge, chucking in nervousness, took out the milk and the pancake mix.

_" _I think I'll make my own breakfast, mommy."

XXX

Carlton attacked like a cheetah shouting and clawing his way to Trout's face. It looked like Carlton would never catch Trout off guard, but then he let down his arm giving Carlton a chance to attack. Carlton kick Trout in his stomach but Trout fire a _ki _blast that knock him off his feet. Trout helped Carlton to his feet.

_"_ You have to do better than that if you want to be trained," Trout said

_" _Trained for what, sensei?" Carlton asked. Carlton hoped Trout wasn't going to enhance his training. He could barely handle the training he gave him thus far.

_"_ The Martial Arts Tournament. In just three days fighters from all over the world will come together to fight in hand-to-hand combat. That means you aren't allowed to use any items outside the arena."

" I get it!" Carlton snapped his finger. He delved into why Trout would want him to participate, he thought he now understood. " You must want to go so you can show off the honor of your school, sensei."

"Honour? I'm not in it for the honor. The only reason I'm making you participate is for the money. The time for the tournament may be short, but I think you can do it."


	31. Chapter 31

Carlton didn't have the strength to win. The World Martial Arts Tournament is the biggest event anyone could compete in. He would be surrounded by lots of people, some he might know, and they would be watching him getting beat by other fighters. Carlton was sure there wasn't a snowball chance he could win at the World Martial Arts Tournament, but he still wanted to participate.

_" _Sensei I was wondering if you could teach me how you fire energy balls from your hands."

_" _You want to learn a __ki __blast?"

Carlton bowed his head to his sensei. Trout looked at him in utter confusion. He never saw Carlton act this way about anything. " Yes, please."

_" _You can't beat my __ki __energy in just three days."

_" _I don't want to be stronger than you, sensei. I just want to learn so I have a better chance of beating you in the tournament."

_" _You are twenty years too early to beat me, or never. We Saiyans are the strongest beings in the universe. You are just a boon companion for comical relief. If you can't do this in the next three days—" Trout charged a blue _ki _ball in his hand. He fire the _ki _ball in the air as it exploded. It went off like fireworks, blocking out the sun in a large smokescreen. " Don't bother being my protégé anymore."

_XXX_

A man was trapped inside a camera room. He was not a prisoner, but he was trapped in giant metal handcuffs. Overlooking the man was a giant helm with horn protruding on both sides. The man wasn't allowed to leave and talk with the living, the only thing close to a friend he had was a little mouse. He didn't know who was more pampered; the mouse or him. He fed the mouse little bread crumbs and pet it, but if the mouse left him he wouldn't have a friend in the world.

In the room with the camera's, a rich man was eating a croissant and watching the man who's face was trapped in a giant helm. A long black bang covered his right face, adorned with hair jell causing it to shimmer. His other eye was covered by a monocle. The man wore an expensive suit with a red handkerchief. Typing away on the many computers was a violet haired woman wearing triangular glasses.

_" _How is our thirteen million project coming along," the wealthy man said.

_" _He's calm," the violet haired woman said typing on her computer. She adjusted her glasses then went back to typing._ "_He's in a pinnacle state. He has no idea where he is or what we plan to do to him. In a way he's ignorant."

The violet haired woman felt a hand touching her shoulder. She turned around to see the rich man looking at the screen. He looked at the screens searching for the experiment. He didn't know which experiment he should be staring at. The violet haired girl pointed at man with the helm.

_"_You see that visor right in his helm, that's where he sees through. He's actually very intelligent—smarter than the last subjects—he's scored eight-two's in our five psyche evaluation tests and a one hundred percent in one test."

" Which is?"

" Learning. His brain has a storage space where all information he perceives is stored and he has seen his mistakes faster than the other test subjects."

" So what's wrong with him?"

" He's too unpredictable. We've kept him in two other cells and he's managed to escape and go on a rampage."

The violet haired woman pushed the cassette through the little television set. The video played showing a man walking into the cell with food, the subject jumped towards him and threw him against the wall. He almost got out, but two more guards ran in and pushed him against the wall. Another one walked in jabbing him with a syringe, and pressing the serum in his neck.

She played a second cassette. The second one showed the subject outside of his cell with a broadsword. Armed guards were firing tranquilizing darts at him, he dodged them easily climbing up the wall and jumping off, passing the guards. All was silent. It was like a spaghetti movie, and when the subject sheathed his sword the five guards collapsed. The video ran on until they dropped an electric net over him.

The subject was like a super terrorist. No matter what containment they put him through he always escaped. She looked at her rich boss, he was smiling. What was worse was the way he laughed.

" This is good. He's ready to be tested."

XXX

The subject was carried away by two guards. They lead him through a steam room with snipers above. The subject wasn't stupid. He knew the snipers could finish him before he could run. The guards took him to a room where rocks were everywhere like a giant terrain. the guards freed the subject and closed the door.

The subject looked at the center stage. Standing on a large stadium was a giant machine. The machine was made of very strong metal, claw-like hands and steam rolling feet. He had one giant Cyclops green eye. The robot looked down at the subject, analyzing him.

_" _Unit C87, this is a training facility," the subject listened to the voice of the rich man. He never met the rich man face to face but he knew enough to know he was the man calling the shots. And if C87 could get close enough to him, he could end this provocation. " The robot you see in front of you is a battle machine. You are facing it in its terrain. It can fire poisonous barbs that would kill anything with blood in its system. Here's some advice, don't let it poison you. It does however have one weakness. But you have to find that weakness yourself."


	32. Chapter 32

The scientist watching C87 didn't like what her rich boss made her creation do, unjust and violent. All this was for a unifying motive. This insidious enemy was not for C87. He was denuded of any weapon but the sword on his back. She linger a bit about his remarkable handsome face.

_"_ I'm doing an analysis of what chances C87 has against our battle robot." The scientist pressed tabs on her keyboard and crunched the numbers like tiny ants. Even outside the world other universes knew her as the _fastest _Key Puncher. The screen showed up with the gauge. C87's circle was less than a quarter highlighted while the robot's circle was over eighty in yellow. " The scanner shows an eight-five percent…of him being crushed."

A tiny trickle fell from the scientists eyes and hit her knees. In her half-slouched position she couldn't do anything but regret putting C87 through this. Why didn't she put spaulders on him. Doff those clothes and put real armor over his attire. She stared at the sinew back of C87. Suddenly, she heard a loud chuckle. The man look at this as the perfect opportunity that it is.

In the arena the machine fire giant poisonous barb that would rend C87's flesh to shreds. C87 acted quickly picking up a large piece of rock and guarding himself against the needle. The needle ricochet off the rock into the wall, then threw the rock where it hit the machine. The machine strike steel in the rock, splitting it, rupturing, and destroyed it.

The robot screamed in frustration. The way it attacked was expedient. The robots hands transform into two giant cannons. Sword drawn, glossing over the pommel, the robot fired two large laser beams at C87. C87 dodged them jumping over the beams.

He jumped over the rocks before his sword was glowering orange. His sword was overtly powerful. The man and the scientist felt the whole world shake when C87 hit that robot. He hadn't prospered enough and his attack didn't hurt the robot. C87 jumped off the robots arms and ran around the robot.

Inside the control room the man is laughing about how fast C87 is moving. His speed was the only patent thing about him. He was laughing how fast he could run and how far he could jump. He was like a chicken trying to run from a hungry farmer. But he was trapped like a worthless maggot, and internally sensitive.

_" _He certainly has speed. But all that jumping around isn't what I'm looking for. I want a fighter not a coward."

The man was debating if his influx of creations was ready. This whole experiment was just to subvert the military, swoop in and get all the glory. If C87 couldn't do that he doesn't deserve to be funded. But the woman was laughing.

_" _You haven't seen his full power yet."

The man looked into the terrain, C87 continue jumping up larger rocks getting way from the robot. It was all in vain as the robot wrapped its arms around the man. What the man didn't know was C87 was stemming with power. He chopped his hands into the robots hand. The attack momentarily stunned the robot long enough for him to get away.

C87 sheared behind a rock. The robot open up its chest, popping five missiles out its chest, the unwavering subject faced the robot as it fired rockets everywhere. The rich man didn't unit C87 when his stage was wiped out by fire. It burned throughout the stadium covering every nook and cranny.

_" _This version is finished. What's next on my agenda?"

The man picked out his PDA to see what was next on his agenda. The one who kept staring at the screen was the scientist. The girl sees the screen and a furtive figure jumping around it. She knew who was it.

_" _Wait! The unit is still moving!"

C87 was jumping towards the machine with joy in his steps. He had the strength of a torrent. The subject jump towards the machine before he smack him down with his hand. The robot thrashed his hands frenzied towards C87, but he punch the robot in his Cyclops eye. C87 landed a direct hit in the most private section. The robot then explode as C87 landed safely on the ground. C87 was victorious. He removed his helm showing his beautiful short golden blonde hair.

" What am I? Am I Frankenstein or C87. I have two names I can't describe, so I diverse them. But I can't diverse those names any longer. Only time will tell what I really am."

XXX

Carlton was attempting to do the _ki _blast for the Martial Arts Tournament now two days away. A day had passed and he was practicing _ki _blasts. Trout threw a rock projectile the moment Carlton charge a _ki _blast. Carlton fired a bubble gum size _ki _blast into the rock. The _ki _blast destroyed the rock.

" You have lived up to my expectations." Trout chucked. Carlton stood solemnly to his sensei appreciating the compliment. " You still can't fire a ki blast as good as me."

Carlton looks down in shame. " Sorry."

" You are working yourself too hard. Why don't you take a break?" Carlton enjoyed seeing his sensei smile. It was the one thing that helped him get through the days. But Carlton didn't smile for long as Trout got into his fighting pose. "You can relax by fighting me."

Carlton wish he and his sensei could get along with something other than fighting. But some things would never change like how arrogant his sensei was. Carlton prepare to fight his sensei, the odds were he would lose after the first punch, but he was interrupted by Trout's son Tarp showing up.

" Dad!"

" What's the hold, Tarp?" Trout shouted.

" Mom needs you at home. Something terrible has happened."

" What's happened at home?" Carlton asked. Tarp looked at Carlton. He shake his head at Carlton. Carlton would just perish hearing what happened next.

" The lady sleeping on our couch is awake."


	33. Chapter 33

Hasky and the Yamasuma were having the first ever girl against girl fight in Trout's house. Hasky had her guns and the Yamasuma had her fire powers. Hasky fired a dozen rounds from her pistol. The Yamasune took a deep breath and breathed a flamethrower through the bullets burning them to ashes. Hasky quickly swerved from the flamethrower.

Hasky slid under the kitchen table. Taped to the bottom of the table was her laser rifle. She picked out ammo and filled the rifle. She fired the rifle at the Yamasune, she simply teleported to the rifle and snapped it in half.

" Hey!" The Yamasune covered her fingers in scorching flames. She swiped her hands at Hasky, buy Hasky evaded her attack ducking, jumping back, and when the Yamasune dived to her, she pulled a concealed shotgun out of the drawer. " Those were weapons I stole from the Red Ribbon Army!"

Hasky fired one round at the flaming Yamasune. She missed. The Yamasune almost touched Hasky with her burning hands, Hasky used the shotgun like a baseball bat and swung it in a perfect circular motion. Just then Trout, Tarp, and Carlton walked into the room. Trout saw his wife and Carlton saw his fiancée squeezing hands together trying to push the other one away.

" Look what's happening, Carlton." Trout said. Carlton was numb from the head watching Hasky and the Yamasune fight. " Your fiancée is getting in a fight with my wife over a gun."

" She's not my fiancée!" Carlton cried. Trout's anger turned to sly laughter as he and his son Tarp covered their mouths, concealing their laughter. " Jeez."

Hasky jumped away when Yamasune singed her fingers. Hasky jump on the table as the Yamasune jumped on the table after her. Hasky growled catlike at the Yamasune while she hissed evilly at Hasky like a fox. Hasky press a button sticking out of the table. Suddenly Hasky and the Yamasune were both sent flying into the ceiling. Trout and Carlton watched in horror as both their loves ones almost hit the ceiling, the Yamasune jumped off the ceiling while Hasky hit the ceiling first. It was to Trout's grievance his wife fell from the ceiling and crashed through the table.

Hasky was critically hurt and didn't have the strength to get up, but the Yamasune was still going to attack her. Sharp talons grew from the Yamasune's claw and feet. She ripped her claws through Hasky's leg. Hasky screamed in agony the moment the vixen hybrid stepped on her, and she was about to claw through Hasky's back. Just when it looked like the Yamasune would have her sweet revenge...Trout stepped in and grabbed her hand.

" That's my wife your trying to hit."

The Yamasune would feel the full force of Trout's wrath. Trout picked the Yamasune up off the ground and threw he through the wall. Carlton cried in worry and ran towards the broken part of the wall helping her out. Trout did the exact same thing, trying to help his wife up. Hasky woke up pointing her gun at him. This was all because she was having a fit.

" I'm tired of you always destroying the house, and don't invite anymore weird people in!"

Carlton wondered what she meant by weird people. Carlton didn't see anyone weird people in here. Carlton thought about what she said until he pointed to himself. " Is she talking about me?"

Carlton felt something clawing through his right shoulder. Carlton was being pushed to the ground by the vixen humanoid. She wasn't happy about being pushed around by a blond haired human wife. She growled at Trout, who barely noticed her presence, about to rip him apart with her hands like a pair of tornadoes. She didn't know Trout was paying attention to her breathing and preparing a counterattack. The two were close to each other's throat, Carlton stepped between them.

" Anyone want to go out for pizza?"

XXX

C87 was in a sick bay after his big fight against the giant robot. He was being treated by the same scientist who created him. She rubbed antibiotics against his scratches and wrapped bandages around his arm. C87 winched as the medicine sting his arm.

" There. You might feel a bit of stinging but without this we might have to chop your hand off." C87 looked at his hand now bandaged by a new lady. Why was she so nice to him? He knew she created him, but in her eyes he must have looked like a monster. " He's going to give me more tests tomorrow, isn't he?"

The scientist thinks about the future. The rich deluded business man would keep giving C87 more tests until he proved himself to be a far greater creation, after that he would show C87's power to the world and finally C87 would go off to fight in wars or be in a battlefield. She worried about him. He could do things beyond the normal human being, but he was still a teenager.

" Yes—" The scientist tried to smile. She had to look happy in C87's eyes or he would start to worry. " It's something not very hard. You'll be done with it in a jiffy. I have faith you know what you're doing."

" Those guards outside of my door; they called me Frankenstein. What is Frankenstein? Can it be hurt?"

" There are two things you need to think about: fiction and non-fiction. Fiction is about things that never exist and do not matter and non-fiction is stuff that really happened and is rudimentary. Frankenstein is fiction."

" So your saying that I'm not important?"

" No!" She took a few breathes trying to relax after making that big mistake. " You are the opposite of Frankenstein. It doesn't matter how we are born, what matters is how you cherish your life."

The doors then opened. The scientist and C87 saw the rich man walk into the room.C87 hated him. The rich man gleamed through C87's eyes, but C87 saw through his deceit.

" We're ready for him to begin."


	34. Chapter 34

C87 was in a different room. His opponents were fifty drones of humanoid cyborgs. The only thing he had was his sword and a white shirt with a silver belt. The scientist and rich man watched C87 fight the cyborgs in a safe distance. They would monitor his status and see where he was weak. C87 wouldn't stand a chance if any part of him wasn't working.

The battle started. three drones jump towards C87 about to punch him. They were just facing a glimpse of his power. He slice his sword once, twice, three times. On the monitor the scientist and rich business man saw the sword not touching the drones. A flint slash went through the drones metal in half and they fell apart.

Twenty drones then charge towards C87. They were like a group of assassins heading for him. Their arms may of been made of metal, but his slashes with sword were blinding speed. The scientist and rich business man watched C87 move in place, shredding through the air with quick motion, and when he sheath his sword the twenty drones were destroyed.

" How does he do that?" The wealthy man questioned the scientists invention.

" His body recovers much faster than a normal human beings," the scientist explained. " He can recover from any blow as long as it doesn't dismember him."

" This is all very interesting, doctor." The man said rubbing his chin. He shrugged. " But can he handle the second test?"

C87 passed the first test flawlessly. The rest of the drones charge towards C87 about to hurt him. He jump over them and threw a giant rock at the drones. The rock fell and crushed the rest of them. C87 was bored with that challenge. He knew where the scientist and rich man was hiding and pointed at them.

" I finished your best fighters. Let me go."

C87 heard nothing but silence coming from their so-called secret base. C87 saw a tiny gear roll out of his giant rock. C87 watched more gears roll from the rock. C87 watched silently as the gears came together creating another giant robot. This one looked entirely as a human boy but with two giant saws through its head.

C87 took his one chance fighting the robot. C87 threw rocks at the robot trying to break it but the robot demons body was too strong. The robot responded raising his head down, a giant cylinder head with two rotating gears, hit C87 right in his stomach. The robot slammed C87 down. a giant cylinder head with laser guns in the front and two giant fists made of gears. He raised his hands up and slammed them down.

_ " _Drones working alone are useless." The rich man said expressing disappoint with C87. " Teamwork. Forming together. Those are the things we should be making, not lunatics confused about their own names."

_" _He's a tricky little experiment," she explained._ " _He learns faster in battle than anyone knows from two lifetimes to two decades. He's the perfect prodigy."

C87 thought he was being very sneaky. The robot already knew where he was hiding. C87 jump down and slashes the robot everywhere from his neck to his stomach to his leg component. He lands on the ground expecting the robot to be destroyed. But it gets up and rotates its body about to pummel him.

" Testing is over." The rich man pressed the screen button. The screen showing C87's fight was off. " From now on we control creations like that one. Creations made of metal and trinkets, who aren't afraid of anything."

" Wait." She pressed the button. The screen showing C87's fight lit up with the robot about to finish C87. "There's something you have to see."

The man observed the robot about to kill C87. Something different happened between C87 as his body created a strong green aura. The robot's hands stood still. It's hands didn't stay like that on purpose. Two purple balls of energy appear around the robots hand. The rich man watched as the robot was pulled apart and became nothing but gears and springs.

" What is this?" The man questioned. He just saw his top robot being disassembled by a mysterious power the boy possessed. " What he just did. How did he do that? I thought you told me he wasn't a machine."

" He's not a machine. His brain is very unique. More unique than the average human brain. I wouldn't say it makes him smarter, but his brain is a escalate psychic medium. His powers allow him to levitate objects. It's brains against brawns, literally."

The rich man was very pleased with what the creation is capable of. The creation walks up to where his sword is dropped and picks it up. He sees his reflection, ponders, and hears the sound of clapping.

" Well done, Unit C87. You have completed all of these tests by yourself. You are the perfect ideal of a perfect soldier. Black Storm has need for you. You will rise above our ranks and help us obtain everything we want. And in time…you will call me Master."

C87 was eyeing the rich business man since the very beginning. He wanted to test what newfound powers he had on the man who made his life an experiment. He used his psychic powers to lift him off the ground. Even on the outside he could hear the rich man crying for help.

" I don't think so. You are nothing but a pathetic little weasel judging everything around you, taking life for granted. I will not follow those rules. I will not be a puppet for your little games. You will pay for what you don't want, not what you want.

C87 threw the man away. He flew off the ground into the wall. C87 then grabbed a giant rock and threw it at the ceiling. The rock punched a hole in the ceiling. C87 smelled the thing he couldn't trapped in here: fresh air. Putting on his helm and sheathing his sword he jump out of the hole. Anywhere he go would be fine as long as it was away from the cruel people who made him.


	35. Chapter 35

C87 had a chance to really get somewhere—away from the rich businessmen and his creator. The businessmen with all his opulence could never find him. He jump over mountains. He wasn't programed to fly but he made up with it jumping higher than Superman. He looked down at the red eyes and scowling face of the businessman. He could give him all the evil eyes he want because C87 was free and heading to Capsule City hoping to find people like him.

The scientist was being helped by the businessman's assistants. The assistants were the same: long nose and caricatured. Tears streaked on the scientist's face watching her creation leave. Her sixth sense about everything couldn't contradict how unstable C87 was. The man marched angrily towards the helicopter pit, she tailed him.

When the man gets to the helicopter pit a black helicopter with their symbol, skull with two whirlwinds behind it, the scientist imparted all her knowledge to the rich businessman. A slight crown creases the rich businessman's eyebrow. He gets into the helicopter into the back seat with a pilot with a bushy mustache. His assistant walked in the back with him.

" Your little experiment almost got me killed." The man's fingers fumble to a glass of water. His vein bulged from his forehead distressed.

" I didn't expect him to go rogue. But that's the problem with kids. You treat them like animals and they start to behave like animals."

The businessman was too angry to listen to the scientist. He doubt the tanneries was the place to find C87. The scientist too out her laptop and started typing on it. map shows with a red dot showing the location of C87.

" There he is."

The rich man glance over to the computer. It was high tech stuff he was looking at. He peeked closer at the red dot; there was even a small screen saying C87. " How are you doing that?"

" I had a GPS put in his collar. Wherever he goes we'll be able to find him."

" Where is he now?"

The scientist studied the tracer. He was now in an intersection. The dot sauntered the left way, popping up and moving in circles. She was afraid of where the dot kept poking up.

" He's moving towards Capsule City!"

XXX

Trout and everyone close to him were at a pizza palace deciding on what they were going to order. Trout didn't have high hopes for the food. He walked in the restaurant and saw a butcher carrying an oversized butcher knife, stained red with blood rather than tomatoes.

" Did you know you can pizza every day?" Carlton told everyone. Everyone was ambivalent about pizza and Carlton talking except Tarp. Tarp listened to everything Carlton was saying. " That's right. You can have every topping on your pizza and you can even have it without the cheese."

" Can we have the pizza with animal fat?" Trout asked.

" Eww!" Hasky said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. " I want my pizza with mushrooms and broccoli!"

" I want my pizza with lots of pepperoni," Carlton said.

" My little Tarp will have his pizza with vegetables, right Tarp?" Hasky folded her menu. Tarp didn't want vegetables on his pizza. The only reason he didn't say _no _was he couldn't. His mother was scary.

" Yes, mommy."

" What are you going to order, Yin-Ran?" Carlton asked the alien fox lady.

" I never heard about a pizza before?" Yamasuma said. A small puff of cloud lit only by the gaslight appeared around her face. The moment it left she was wearing a troxel helmet. " Is it something you use to ride?"

" Okay, do we eat pizzas together or are we going to eat it separately?" Carlton said.

" Separate!" Trout said.

" Together!" Hasky said.

Tarp knew the moment they couldn't agree on something he was in trouble. Sure enough his mother and father looked at each other. It wasn't friendly conversation stricken on their faces. They were like animals about to howl.

" We are sharing the pizza! One or two slices are enough." Hasky said.

" We each need pizzas. More food in our bodies will give us more energy."

They continued to make loud and disorderly sounds at each other. It wasn't the normal way to behave in public. People were staring at Hasky and Trout thinking how weird they were. Carlton put his hand on Tarp's shoulder.

" Tarp…I feel for you."

XXX

C87 was in Capsule City. He jostled through the crowd wearing his heavy helm. It was important no one in Capsule City saw his face; wearing the helm calmed him. Everyone was wondering why he was wearing it.

" Is that guy going to a costume party?" A girl walking with her boyfriend asked.

" Don't make eye contact," her boyfriend said

C87 was starting to get hungry. His stomach rumbled for something to eat. On a street with a warren of alleyways he noticed a meat store. C87 was like crow, the most intelligent bird, hungry for something dead but fresh. Crow's ate dead things; they didn't pay for food. Their horrid cawing was enough to scare the bravest.

C87 stepped adroitly beside the meat store. He smacked his helm horns three times. His powers he used to levitate a fish. He levitate that fish under a black frock coat and moved it in his palm unnoticed. C87 almost felt terrible about taking a fish from a penniless fish merchant. C87 removed his helm. He bite right through the fishes eye and ripped it out the head.

The rest of the fish he swallowed.

C87 was done with eating and tried finding something else to do. He heard a roar. He sees a crowd and walks into it. C87 pushed one Asian one and one Caucasian to get a closer glimpse. In the soot-filled ground he saw a strong black man and a strong ginger fighting. Boxing fighting.


	36. Chapter 36

C87 never saw real humans fight before. He fought robots and that was it; humans fighting humans he thought was only a myth. The black one jabbed his left hand into the ginger fighter. The ginger blocked the jab with his elbow. The ginger landed a direct blow in the black man's stomach. He jabbed once, twice, three times in the black man. The crowd was roaring for the finale. The black man made an abrupt noise. It sounded like he was crying, but he was laughing. The black man uppercut his fist in the ginger's nose, and blood spurted in his fist as the ginger fell down.

" Down!" The black man insulted the ginger pointing at his crippled face and laughing at him. " That's fifty-seven wins in a row!" All that cheer in the crowd's faces drained the moment the ginger fell. The fighter didn't have enough and wanted to fight more. " Does anyone else want to fight?"

" Sorry, Shura, my wife keeps control of all my finances," the Caucasian male said. Obvious streaks of sweat was visible on his face.

" And I'm not wearing the proper shoes to fight," the Asian said. He almost choked thinking about being in the ring with goliath.

They were all afraid of Shura. The only reason they came to this ring was for the 15,000 Zeni prize money. Now that they seen Shura fight their was no way they could win. He was the strongest street fighter in Capsule City, but not the strongest in the streets. C87 push everyone in his path to talk to Shura.

" I will fight you."

Everyone in the crowd nearly jumped out of their socks. A normal looking boy with barely any muscles would fight the street champion Shura? Shura was confused by him and his challenge. Then he laughed like a male hyena making fun of C87.

" Ha! You think you can take me, scrawny? Tell you what, since there's not a snowdrops chance in heck you can beat me, you don't have to pay to fight me. And if you win, I'll double the Zeni to 30,000."

Shura made fists preparing to fight C87. C87 took out his broadsword from his sheath. He swing the sword left and right, everyone sweating nervously thinking he's going to slay Shura. Everyone thought about slaying Shura but no one had the courage or the insanity to do it. But C87 gave his sword to a four foot tall viewer.

" Hold onto this when I'm beatin' this man."

The dwarf viewer didn't want to mess with the challenger C87. He stepped into the ring. He stood perfectly still while Shura made fast movements trying to psyche C87 out. The battle start. Shura tries punching C87 with his quick fists but C87 dodge all his punches. Shura aimed for C87's head he moved his head away from his fist. C87 deliver one simple punch to Shura's face and it sent him flying back towards the wall.

_" _Are you okay?" C87 asked. He Shura's body was shaking in the aftermath. C87 might of broke him.

_" _It's raindrops and gummy bears in here," Shura replied in a scared tone from his frenzied heart.

_" _Do I win?"

_" _Yes."

A tiny trembling friend of Shura crept to C87. In his hands was the prize money. C87 took the prize money and walked to the dwarf holding his sword. He walked out of the crowd with his sword and the money. But when he left the alley he threw the money in the air and walked away. People see his money lying on the ground and try to grab it like birds picking up seeds.

C87 enjoyed stealing immensely. what was his third store he stole a bag of M&amp;M'S. C87 had no use for money. He could steal anything he wanted; he already took a fish and a bag of chips, but was still hungry. C87 was in the mood for pure sugar, and he found it from a woman carrying a plate of donuts into a bank. He followed her for the donuts.

C87 walked into the bank for the donuts. His fingers glow pink as he wriggled his psychic powers around. The donuts were behind iron bars. C87 could easily bend the bars out and take the donuts. He wanted to be more subtle like the stores. The last thing he wanted was his creators to know where he was and take him back.

C87 moved one jelly filled donut through the iron bars. He dropped the jelly filled donut in his hand and bit the donut. He sucked on the donut like a mother's teat. He felt the strawberry cream of the donut fill his mouth. Suddenly, he heard gun fire.

_" _Everyone get on the ground! This is a bank robbery!" Shura was robbing the gun with an AK-47. Everyone but C87 gets on the ground as C87 was lifting his second donut out and bite it. " Open the door to the safe!"

Shura had a capsule with him. He press the button on the capsule and threw it in the air. Pink smoke blew out of the capsule as a small bomb fell out of the capsule and landed in his hand. Its sides were tapped with C4 and a timer was counting down.

_" _This bomb will blow in twenty minutes unless I put in the—it's YOU!"

Shura noticed the man from the alleyway standing in the bank and eating a donut. This was his third donut so far. C87 wasn't even looking at Shura and was still eating his donut. Shura pointed his gun at his back. He laughed maniacally.

_" _You don't look so tough now. You may've beat me, but now who has the upper hand—"

C87 didn't give Shura the last laugh. He use his hand speed to touch Shura's gun. C87 heard the sound of the gun when he entered. Shura angrily press the trigger but he only made a clicking sound. C87's quick thinking told him where the bullets were and C87 took the bullets out.

Shura raised his hands defensively showing he was unarmed. C87 didn't care about Shura, he looked at the bomb. C87 never saw anything like a bomb before. He touches the bomb and Shura karate chop C87 where he stood. His karate chop was weak but the vibration touched the bomb sinking it to less than twenty seconds. Shura freaked. There wasn't enough time for him to run!

C87 quick thinking plus the reaction on Shura's face he could only deduce he was holding some kind of explosive device. C87's eyes twinkle purple; his powers lift the air crashing through the ceiling. The bomb flew higher until it reach the cloud—high enough to be in the heavens. C87 saved everyone in the bank. They were still afraid of him. To them he was a monster. Then the bomb exploded—the clouds changed red and yellow like a tactical bomb.

C87's cover was blown.


	37. Chapter 37

The pizza had arrived. They agreed on each having separate pizzas so long as they split the bill. Trout was having his pizza smothered with red sauce on top and lots of baloney underneath. Carlton was satisfying his hunger with a prosciutto pizza. Hasky and Tarp were sharing a pizza covered with more vegetables than cheese or crust. Yin-Ran was the only one eating the pepperoni pizza Carlton would've ordered if Yin-Ran didn't change his mind.

Everything was going smoothly until Trout was the first to sense powerful energy irradiating far away. Then the ground shook followed by an earthquake. Hasky and Carlton lost balance and fell down. Trout, holding Tarp, flew above the ground to avoid the earthquake while Yin-Ran jumped on the table and crouched like a puma. Trout saw translucent blue glowing energy rising in the sky followed by a horrid explosion. The sky was filled with black smoke mixed with red.

" What was that?" Carlton shouted. He panicked and almost went crazy from the fear. Luckily he had a sensei like Trout who punched Carlton in the stomach as Carlton exhaled lots of air.

Trout needed to shed some light on the explosion. Did it come from something mechanical or was it the result of someone's energy. He was prepared to abandon his family to find out. Trout dropped Tarp to the ground and flew towards the explosion. He look down and stare face-to-face at Carlton.

" You're invited to come along."

Carlton was glad to be going away with his sensei. He was feeling cramped sitting at the pizzeria. His perception told him this would be great; much better than non-powered sparring. Carlton still didn't have the power to fly, so he ran on foot after Trout. Tarp was next to fly after them, but his mother Hasky grabbed him.

" Oh no, Tarp. You are staying here." Trout was afraid of his mother's stares. Her fun loving demeanor was replaced by a protective mother face. Tarp flinched away from her.

" But dad needs my help." Hasky pulled out her two guns. Trout trembled at those. While his father was doing reps, his mother was practicing how to hurt her husband with stronger weapons.

" The only other hand your father needs is his wife's. Stay here, don't move, and make sure Yin-Ran doesn't do anything stupid."

Hasky ran like a mad hurricane to a fence. The extent of Trout's powers couldn't save him from the grouchiness of his wife. Hasky ran away from the pizzeria and went after her husband. Tarp in charge of looking after Yin-Ran. He looked at the table. Yin-Ran had mysteriously disappear. Seeing his chance Tarp ran to test his capabilities and help his dad.

" Well, I failed. Time to help Dad."

XXX

Meanwhile Trout and Carlton found out where the explosion took place. Trout's nose was cumulative to the average human nose, picking up the bombs origins coming from inside the bank. He could see the bomb residue coming out of the ceiling. The explosion didn't come from the inside unless it reverted to its original position.

People were rushing out of the bank. Trout tired of trying to hide himself in the presence of stuck up bystanders. Trout didn't feel any special powers inside the body of these fleeing normal people. But all Trout's problems could be solved with force. Trout felt a new power far superior than the normal people walking out of the building. A blond boy with a sword walked out of the building uninjured and unafraid.

" You!" The boy stopped because of the high stakes. Trout kept his Scouter with him at all time. After putting the Scouter over his right eye he scanned what powers were hidden in this boy. It started off moving slowly through five to nineteen then skyrocket to 125, 150, 175...183. " Your power level is the highest. You were the one responsible for this explosion!"

Trout had no idea C87's telekinesis was the earlier power he felt, and C87's powers mixed with the bomb when he saved everyone. Trout charged towards C87. C87 used his enhanced reflexes to grab Trout's hand and punch him in the face. C87 wasn't done, like a machine gun he punched C87 in the ribs sending him back.

" Don't worry , sensei, I'll help you."

Carlton run up to C87 attacking him with the best of his abilities. He tried attacking C87 with little triumph. C87 flicked Carlton's fingers and jabbed three fingers in his throat. Carlton was hurt in the throat and had trouble breathing. C87 finished him picking him off and throwing him to his sensei.

" Carlton, you suck!"

Fighting these clowns was a waste of C87's time. He was about to leave these simpletons to find something more interesting to do. He heard the rotating sound of helicopter blades. C87 look up. He saw a black helicopter. In the passenger seat he sees the rich businessman and his creator. Suddenly, Trout instantaneously punched C87 in his face. Trout's power sent C87 off the ground through the bank walls.

C87 underestimated the power of Trout. He miraculously survived without a scratch. To normal people this man's punches could wipe out people faster than turrets. The smaller one used his mighty strength to lift a red hover car. C87 knew the entire inside of a car in just thirty minutes. Luckily lying around the battlefield were everything he needed to fight. Next Carlton flew down and swing the car into C87, he slice through the car. Carlton was now holding two halves of the car with a puddle of the gas line dripping under his feet.

C87 kept another tool with him, a cigarette lighter. How horrible C87 was...he lit the match with a small flame and was going to throw it into the puddle. Carlton tried to run, but he slipped on the gas puddle. C87 threw the cigarette lighter and a knife to go through it. C87 watched in glee as the sparks rained over the puddle and Carlton was consumed in flames.

Today was the first time C87 ever killed a human being.


	38. Chapter 38

C87 was aptly the most brilliant fighter Trout ever fought. His eyes were an ice cold glare like a horror characters. He was tactful, but he wasn't finished with Carlton. Carlton walk out of the flames with his clothes burned off. His body was reddened over his right shoulder from a second degree burn.

" Did anyone get the license on that exploding car?"

This man hurt Carlton too far. Something was wrong with his voice. He passed face-first on the ground. C87 sheathed his sword as the time passed by. Trout's skin tone turned bright purple as he growled in anger. He raised his right hand and pointed it towards C87.

" Galick Gun!"

Trout fired a thin energy beam towards C87. It was fast but not unpredictable. C87 used his powers to remove the helicopter spinning blade from the helicopter. Without a blade the helicopter couldn't fly, and the girl and man jump out of the falling helicopter. They packed parachutes when they took off, they soar through the air safely through the air.

C87 used the helicopter blade to deflect the Galick Gun at Trout. Trout's attack went through him, blowing him into the air. C87 walk into the bank using his telekinesis to move the flames away. C87 didn't let the black man burn to death. A bunch of metal were expertly stacked on top making a fortified house for Shura. C87 picked Shura up, he was sleeping, and carried him out of the bank with one hand pressed against his stomach. But when he walked out he was surrounded by police officers.

" This is the police!" C87 was two for twelve...fifteen...maybe twenty police officers waving guns around. Brightly colored uniforms didn't make these men any more menacing, but their guns were a problem. " Put down that man and put your hands up."

C87 put Shura down and walk up to the police officers. He didn't know he was supposed to raise his hands when surrendering to police officers. The long machete on his back was rudimentary threatening. One officer tightened his finger around his gun too hard. The bullet fire at C87, his fingers glow purple catching the bullet and shifting the direction.

" Agh!" The officer's eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets seeing C87's powers.

" He's a monster! Shoot him!"

Discovery was misguided virtue, and everyone who thinks otherwise are dumb. C87 twirled his finger over and over again accumulating his psychic powers. The officers fired in panic. C87 pressed his hands together with purple light as the bullets went away.

C87 shrouded in a mist of bullets. The police officers who didn't run out were circling around C87's creation, and C87 used his powers to lift the heaping bullet over him. C87 could reverse the his powers and fire their own bullets at them, but he wasn't a monster. He lowered the massive ball of bullets and let them rain down below him.

The police officers carried nightclubs in situations where killing wasn't right and they were against someone completely dangerous. They charge at him nightclubs and roars of outcries, C87 fought them with rapid hands and quick learning. The fattest one hit first, C87 blocked him with his hand and threw him left. The scrawniest ones attacked in a crowd, C87 anticipated their attacks, vanished, and reappeared kicking them in the back. The last police officer, blond and clearly the most handsome and highest ranked officer, fired a tazer blast, two electric tweezers, at C87's face. He grabbed the tweezers; the electricity with his powers zapped the police officer. C87 wasn't playing fair, and the police officer would feel his bowels ripped off.

" Stop!" C87 released his grip over the tazer. The police officer was no longer being zapped, but his hair was burning like a marshmallow. C87 glanced at Trout, covered with blood from his own attack. " I'm not down with you!"

What made Trout interesting in C87's mathematical eyes was his resilience. " You don't have the strength to fight me."

Trout wasn't going to sit there and let a punk like C87 insult him. He had it with all C87's crafty tricks. His expression turned from cold to angry vampire blood gnaw when he hit C87. C87 touched Trout's arm. C87 could feel Trout's pulse, raising as plausible he would faint. He was pushing himself too far coughing frantic blood from his mouth. Suddenly Hasky showed up pointing her old pistol at C87.

Hasky fires a bullet at C87. C87 uses his telepathic powers to push the bullet away. She fires again and C87 uses his powers to push the bullets away. Trout escapes his hands and grabs C87 in a full nelson.

" Shoot now, honey! He can't move!"

Hasky uses her skills to form a giant rocket launcher. She points the rocket launcher at C87 and fires. Trout was waiting, biding his time until he could fly away. C87's eyes glow blue pushing the rocket away. C87 elbow Trout in his stomach as he coughs blood.

" I don't have time for this." C87 mumbled before Trout collapsing.

C87 walk up to Hasky. He approached sauntering his feet like a cold blooded killer. Hasky fired her pistol with as much ammo still left. C87 deflected the bullets waving his hands and pushing the bullets away. One bullet grazed C87's arm. C87 smelled something on his shoulder, lost strength. Tarp jumped out of nowhere raising his hands.

" I won't let you hurt any more people!"

C87 looked at Tarp. Such a little boy but with so much ferocity inside him. Was it love or hate that made him this protective? C87 closed his eyes. He imagined with a partial ripple. The waves were dark purged by no light. The water was brown then red.

Tarp watched in horror. First his hand was shaking then every police officer unconscious was shaking. They were shaking because C87 was doing something to them. Their bodies glowed, the ground rumbled, and all their skin turned yellow. This change of appearance ended after C87 opened his eyes. Tarp's hands were limp in fear. C87 moved closer to him reaching his hand for the half-Saiyan son. C87 quivered. His hand touched Tarp's hair and he thoroughly scratched, looked, and rubbed his scalp.

" I'm not a bad guy."


	39. Chapter 39

C87 didn't stay long. He was wanted by a base that wanted to experiment on him and sell him. C87 jump away from Tarp, his mother, and his father. Tarp didn't see C87 as a threat anymore, looked at him as a majestic being. One day he wanted to be as strong and cool as him. Tarp was idolizing C87 so much he then realized his friends are hurt.

" Dad! Carlton!" Tarp sees his mother standing perfectly still. Why wasn't she moving? Tarp shake his mother's hand. " Mom, wake up! We have to go and help Dad! Mom!"

XXX

C87 was no longer in Capsule City. He was trying to get as far off the grid as possible. Learning a new skill, the power to levitate his own arm and legs to move through water, he jumped across the ocean with stupendous speed. In a matter of time he would be farther than anyone's ever travelled in one day. C87 was jumping from island to island with his incredible jump. C87 was moving faster than the dolphins emerging from the water and jumping higher than the seagulls moving away from him.

C87 saw one dolphin, friendlier than the rest, wave his tiny fin at C87. He smiled and waved back at the dolphin. C87's moment was interrupted by something speeding towards him like a bullet. For his and the dolphins safety he turned around and stopped the projectile in a psychic barrier. The barrier protected the sea mammal from harm as it safeguard the explosion. C87 was glad he used his powers to save another life.

C87 wasn't far enough from the city. Following him were fix fighter planes, all painted with the identic symbol from the helicopter the business man and creator were in. They were identical in every way, black with two tubes sticking out the front near the cockpit, except the one in the front was red with a white star painted on the front.

" This is Black Hawk 586. We are pursuing the target and awaiting your orders."

" Fire everything you have on the target. Don't let him move away!"

The first missile was ineffective against C87 as hoped. He was far more enhanced than any weapon. The pilots fired six missiles towards C87. C87 knew no animals were safe; not now and not when up against major dangerous machines. C87 lost control of his powers and dived in the water. The missiles fired over C87 and went into a reef. The explosion created a landslide falling into the water.

" This is Black Hawk 586. The suspect is underwater. We are waiting for him to submerge."

The pilots could see water swirling in one particular spot. The planes surrounded the spot waiting for C87 to come out. He was a human functioning as a monster, but even he needed air. One plane in the circle was destroyed as C87 jump out of the water and punched through it. The plane exploded on contact. C87 jump away heading for a safer spot.

" This is Black Hawk 586. The suspect has destroyed one of our planes. He is now moving away again."

Two planes fire missile towards C87. C87 use his powers to change the direction of the missiles towards themselves. Two missiles went through the planes and exploded. The pilots shot out in parachutes to escape.

C87 saw the rest of the planes flying towards him. C87 needed a place to hide. He jump into the crevice with the planes following him. One plane followed to close to him, moving too close to him. C87 jump into one plane and broke it with his iron fists.

Two planes were left. C87 didn't have the weapons they possessed. He could only find rocks to throw at the them. It was a long shot, but he threw a rock at a plane flying too close and his rock shattered the glass. C87 moved the rock around the cockpit until the pilot parachute out. C87 wouldn't let this one escape like the others. He into the sky, pushing himself with his psychic abilities, and grabbed the pilot.

" Who sent you! Why are you chasing me?" C87 shouted. C87 and the pilot were falling ten stories down into the crevice. The impact would kill them both if C87 didn't use his powers to slow the fall. C87 and the pilot landed easily on the crevice.

" We are from Black Storm. The boss says you're a menace to society and must be destroyed!. Please don't hurt me."

C87 clenched his fist thinking about how they try to kill him. He was up against an organization teeming with robots. But killing someone following orders would be a mistake. He threw the man away and levitate him to the closest rock near shore. On this rock he would be safe.

C87 saw enough violence for the day. He was sick of violence. He was angry. Not just angry at the organization, but how he couldn't remember anything from his previous life. The only thing he remembered was the name Blue. C87 is about to leave so he could figure out who this Blue was, the last plane flies up. The red plane with the star was the most menacing thing C87 ever saw. It was flying into the clouds so high C87 couldn't see him.

C87 couldn't find the plane but he could hear something zooming after him. It was missiles fired directly under him. C87 could stop the missiles and get away, but what was the point? He was not a man, he had no soul, no spirit, no sanctuary, not even happiness. If he survived they would just come back trying to kill him again. C87...the number they gave him and the only thing he could be remembered by. The blast destroyed the surface and C87 fall down.

The pilot couldn't find him under the rocks and debris of the fallen area. Beside the rubble the same pilot C87 saved was stunned and completely dumbfounded by the devastation. The Black Hawk pilot stayed over the rocks until for five minutes. No stone was flipped over and no man came out. He was clearly not there.

" This is Black Hawk 586. The target has been destroyed. I repeat, the target has been destroyed."


	40. Chapter 40

Back at Trout's house he and Carlton were sleeping on the same futon with injuries all over their bodies. Trout was lying comatose lying with his wife and son to cure him. They cared more about the damage inflicted on Trout than Carlton.

_" _Tarp, wrap more bandages around your father's chest."

Tarp runs into the bathroom and came back with lots of bandages. Tarp gave the bandages to Hasky and she wrap them around Trout's stomach. Trout's body was stronger than rock and grindstone but there were soft spots in his abs. Trout sweats and Hasky wipes his face with a wet washcloth.

_"_ I need more warm water, Tarp."

Tarp ran into the kitchen and ran back inside carrying a bucket filled with water. Hasky took the bucket of water and asked Tarp to run back into the kitchen. Hasky ran her cloth over Trout's face. He was as subtle about it as a boat to the face. His screams echoed inside her, she washed his face with warm water on his face.

Carlton wasn't strong. Trout was lying in his bed injured because of him being weak. He was strong but there were always people out there stronger than him. Carlton look at his wet sleeping face, and tried to touch him.

" Sensei…"

" Don't touch him!"

Hasky snapped and Carlton shivered. He didn't know how Hasky was feeling, but it wasn't well. Her husband was in an almost comatose state. He couldn't wake up but he could still scream from nightmares. Carlton couldn't stay in here anymore. The damage was in his hands. His legs were perfectly fine. Carlton got out of the futon to walk home.

Carlton was almost through the door. Thinking back he did try to help his sensei. He fought with everything he had, but the blond fighter was too strong for him. Carlton, Carlton, was there anyone weaker than Carlton? Carlton walked out of the door and sat on the porch.

" My master is hurt. Why couldn't I help him when he needed me? That man there was just super strong. Maybe I can get strong if I…"

Carlton was stuck in his fiasco until he saw someone hard to notice in the dark. He saw a man, at least he thought it was a man, dark onyx with a white turban around his head. That man was walking into the woods. Carlton followed that man. He walk very far because the creature stopped to pick up flows. Then the birds, the crows and the other birds, landed on his shoulders and turban.

Carlton was very afraid of the black creature. Carlton never saw anyone so scary in his life. Carlton wasn't going to let this creature hurt anyone, tried charging towards it but his rids cracked and he fell down.

" My," the creature said. The birds flew away from him. The creature touched Carlton's chest. He was bleeding from small cuts on his stomach. " You are very hurt. It would be easier to count the ribs that aren't broken rather than count the ones that are broken"

The dark creature picked Carlton off the ground and threw him over his shoulder. A looming object flew down to the creature, a flying carpet, he threw Carlton on his flying carpet. The creature next jumped on the carpet. The creature and Carlton flew over the forest on his flying carpet. The next destination: Kami's Tower.

XXX

Carlton woke up with his upper body leaning on the side. His hair was falling from the air. He was leaning on a tiled surface and his hair was close to slipping off the building...fifteen stories off the ground. Carlton was afraid of heights and he was higher than any man's ever been; freaked out and moved away. He turned around, the creature from the forest was flowering plants with birds on his shoulder. Carlton walk up to the creature and the birds fly away.

" Now look at what you did. You scared the birds away." The creature stand up and bow to Carlton. Carlton bows to him. " Welcome to Kami's lookout. My name is Mr. Popo, and I am the one who brought you here."

" Why?" Carlton saw a two story yellow house, two dozen green trees around the house, and four towers around it.

" To heal you. Korin was nice enough to give you a Senzu Bean."

" What's a Senzu Bean?" Carlton asked.

" It's a bean that can restore your stamina and physical health. You ate it and now you're better. Now we can train."

" Train?" Carlton asked.

" I'm taking you to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Mr. Popo walked to the yellow house. Mr. Popo installed wonder in Carlton's brain. Carlton followed Popo to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When they reached the entrance Carlton found a tent with an orange roof and two pillars holding the roof up.

" What is this place?" Carlton asked.

" The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Mr. Popo walks inside and Carlton follows him. He is led to a room with blue ground and blue sky.

" Why are we here, Mr. Popo?" Carlton said.

" To train. Here time goes faster than in the real world. One year here will only be a day in the real world. If you train here for two years, you will be strong in two days."

Carlton looks at the area. He doesn't know how he is going to get stronger in this area. Mr. Popo is about to leave but Carlton grabs Mr. Popo's hand and stops him.

" I don't even know how I'm going to train here. You got the wrong person. My sensei Trout would know what to do. Pick him up and take him here. Take Trout here."

" You remind me of Kami. He didn't think he was right to be the Guardian of Earth. He used to watch down the tower for hours wondering what to do. We don't always know what we can do. But something tells me you're right to be here."

No one ever believed in Carlton before. They wrote in his yearbook " Most Likely To Never Finish Anything". But then he joined Trout's school...he felt like a somebody for once. Mr. Popo walks out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Carlton looks at the surrounding area and thinks how he can do this.


	41. Chapter 41

While Carlton was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber there was a beach with two boys splashing together. Watching the two eight year old was a mother barely thirty years old, wearing a woman's white T-pack with a white bra. All of a sudden a man walked out of the water like a swamp monster. The kids screamed, but stopped when they realized the _thing _was a man.

C87 survived the plane attack and was just wondering what to do now. The first thing he did was remove a purple crab from his head. C87 saw a bunch of college kids playing beach volleyball. Girls versus boys, the boy hit a ball on the girls' side. One girl with pigtails slide down trying to hit the ball, but missed. Her head went into the sand.

_" _Serve!"

The boy college kids laugh at the girls who side were growling. The girl in the sand stood up and wiped the sand from her face. C87 walk up to the girls side.

_" _Can I play with you?" C87 asked.

The girls look at him and think about how strange he is with the weird clothes on the beach and his face." We kind of have enough players."

" Bye."

The men girls crouch down and prepare to punch the ball, C87 jumps over the net and punches the ball down. The ball fell on the boy's side. The girls had one point.

_" _Yeah! We beat you, we beat you!"

volleyball girls runs up to C87 and kisses him in his left cheek. C87 rubs his cheek thinking about how her lips. They were small but warm. It reminded him of someone warm and friendly like a mother. The girl waves at him

_" _Play with us again sometime."

C87 walks away from the beach and jumps away. A giant wave of water splashed against the shore covering the male volleyball players in salty water. They were so down about losing to woman they couldn't move. The two eight year old brothers ran in the beach boys direction and kicked sand in their eyes.

" I hate him."

XXX

Carlton charges a _ki_ ball in his hand. He fires the ball again and fires another one instantaneously. The second ball went into the first _ki _ball blowing it up. In just one hour, fifteen days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Carlton learned how to frequently fire _ki _blasts. But with every attack he felt drained.

Carlton remembered how his enemy could slice a car in half and fight better than his sensei. He destroyed an entire bank somehow, took down over two dozen well trained police officers, and just flew away like a coward. How did Carlton get so strong in just fifteen days? His pent-up anger was used to make himself stronger.

_" _I will have my sensei's revenge!"

Carlton flies up and moves his hand in rapid motion, then he throws his hand in every direction. He flies down and flies up and raises his hands up to _ki_ blast in the air. And it erupts in a fire explosion burning brighter than the sun. In the sweltering ball of mammoth power, Carlton was a shiny blazing boy, skin adapting yellow.

XXX

In a gap between two terraced houses a bunch of kids were being bullied by a very big boy. He was like a cavernous animal preparing to gobble up everything smaller than him. He was three hundred pounds, a misfit hurting pittance children, and mocking them for trying to fight. He was holding their Japanese manga and not letting them have it.

_" _You want it you have to fight for it," the bully teased the little kids fighting for their manga.

_" _Keep your treasure safe."

C87 walk away from the kids and jumps away from the city_._

XXX

The Karinga tribe, led by Bora, guarded the Sacred Land of Korin. The midwives were taking care of a sick pregnant woman, the children were gathering water to bring back to the villagers, and Bora was hunting animals for the villagers. One of the villagers, fishing with a spear through three fish, saw C87 jumping towards Korin Tower.

C87 reached the tower. In a few seconds he reached the top; his telekinesis helped him run up the tower and connected him to it like a magnet. C87 was faced with a small white cat deity and a fat samurai.

_" _I've heard you are Korin, the martial art master," C87 said.

_" _That's me. Are you here for the Sacred Water?" The white cat deity said.

_" _I don't know what that does. But I heard you have the power to unlock the mind, show me what I need to do."

Korin rub his chin wondering where C87 heard that legend. Then he gets an idea._" _Tell you what, if you can beat Yajirobe I'll give you special water that will help you."

C87 looks at the ronin samurai with the black belt and katana " Is Yajirobe the fat one?"

_" _I'll take you on, you metro blonde."

_" _For one so fat you sure are swift on your knees." C87 quickly backs away and slices his sword through Yajirobe's sheath, cutting it in half.

Yajirobe angrily jumps forward, pushing his stomach into C87. All that food intake made his stomach a devastating force. C87 was sent flying through a pillar. Yajirobe jump through the pillar and slam his sword at C87's sword. C87's sword was too strong for Yajirobe's sword to break.

_" _Woah! That's really strong steel!"

C87 moves his hands down and swings his blade like a saw towards Yajirobe. Yajirobe quickly blocks it with his sword, but he trips on his belt and falls down.

_" _Get up," C87 said. Yajirobe was having troubles getting up from his fat stomach weighing him down. "I'd rather fight a man when he's standing with courage rather than a man who lies on his back in fear. Those men are the greatest fighters in the world: the free man."

Yajirobe gets back on his feet and prepares to fight C87. He kicks his fat foot. C87 grabs his foot and chops him where it hurts. Yajirobe falls down but quickly stands on his feet. Yajirobe tries to slash his sword through C87's body, but C87 is behind him with a sword in front of his neck.

" Do I win?"

C87 pushed the ronin samurai in the back. He tripped clumsily on the tiles, showing his black woman's thong. At least C87 thought it looked like a thong. Korin laugh at C87's personality. He clapped his hands while Yajirobe looked at him with anger.

_" _Alright, you convinced me. Come with me."


	42. Chapter 42

Hours went by, night, morning, Hasky stayed by her husband side reading to him and feeding him a plate of cheese with grapes and milk. No matter how many times she tried to convince him he had to eat, there was nothing she could do to change his mind. Hasky put her plate down but Trout wouldn't eat.

_" _You have to eat. It's the only way you'll get better," Hasky said grabbing a grape and trying to feed it to him.

_" _How many days have I been in this bed?" Trout said.

" Just one."

_" _One whole day…that means there's one day left until the big tournament tomorrow." Hasky hit her husbands head.

_" _You're not going to that tournament. Not when you're like this." Trout barely felt anything from her weak punches. He smiled thinking about how worried she was.

_" _Relax woman. I wasn't planning on going to that tournament anyways. All I wanted to do was see if my pupil Carlton was strong enough to win. Now that I'm bed ridden there's no way I can see that." Trout cried. It was just a tiny tear but it was more than Hasky ever saw when they were married.

_" _Are you crying?" Hasky asked.

_" _No! I'm just allergic to grapes! Okay…I'm crying! Who cares! It's just a living hell! I'm all alone and no one cares about me! I can't walk, my only pupil is going to resent me for losing, and the only other pure blood Saiyan in this world is an idiot who doesn't even have his tail!"

_" _You have me; I'm not going anywhere."Hasky soothes Trout's tears and she feels his calm heart. She thinks about how she would spend all day making sure he got better…because she loves him.

XXX

Korin leads C87 to a giant flight of stairs. Across every step is a small dragon ball sticker_. _Korin uprooted C87 from his home into the basement-ensure he gets what he came for.

_" _What is this place?" C87 asked. " I can feel a dark presence through the steps of these stairs. It's almost like someone or something is hollering at me to stay away."

_" _Are you lamenting never going down these steps? Scared?" Korin asked.

_" _No—and I'm just a little excited. Is this really going to help me find out who I really am?"

_" _Most indefinitely. It's not too late to turn around and walk away." C87 was dissonant to what Korin was telling him. But C87 take a step down the stairs. _" _Wait!"

_" _What is it?" C87 asked.

_" _You'll need a guy who can return you to the path of safety. It's a good thing I keep one of those. Oh Yajirobe."

_" _Yeah, yeah. There just better be more on that table when I get back other than a sandwich."

Yajirobe walks down the stairs. C87 walks after him but Korin stops him_" _Wait." The white cat deity threw a tiny bean at C87. C87 caught the bean and almost eat it. " Not now. When you're out of energy this Senzu Bean will refuel your energy. Just don't sit on it."

C87 puts the bean in his front pocket and walks down the stairs. Korin rubs his nose before he leaves.

XXX

Everything is in pitch-black when Yajirobe and C87 walk down the stairs. They finally reach the bottom of the stairs which leads them to a land covered in ice.

_" _I hope you don't mind the cold," Yajirobe snorted.

_" _I don't think you should be saying that when you're wearing nothing but underwear," C87 replied.

C87 and Yajirobe walk through the narrow entrance of the Iceland. C87 turn right when he saw a narrow entrance.

_" ___It's strange. It feels like something is watching me."__

C87 felt leers, glares, glimpses, glance, stares, and peeking from different places. Suddenly, a giant ice hand came out of the ground and raises its hand at almost attacks him, but C87 uses his levitating ability to launch two giant ice rocks through the giant. But the giant absorbs the snow and gets giant launches its giant hands at C87. He jumps over the giant hand and flips back. He lands on flat surface of snow and runs away. The giant ice man follows him. C87 runs to a mountain and starts climbing the top.

He tried climbing up the mountain but the wall is so slippery he almost falls. C87 manages to move up the mountain, only to be grabbed by the giant snow monster.C87 tries squirming out but the monster squeezes too hard. He eventually chops his hand into the mountain creating an avalanche. The snow falls over the giant and crushes them down. Yajirobe walks to the pile

_" _Does this mean I can go home?" Yajirobe almost went back to Korin Tower when the snow pile shook. C87 burst out of the snow pile. _ " _Can't I ever catch a break?"

C87 finds a part of the snow glowing with fluorescent light. It was a cave made inside the mountain. He walks up to the cave and enters. When he's entering the cave he sees dozens of lanterns.C87 walks down the lantern hall without fearing anything_._

C87 hears the hissing sound of someone urging him to turn back. But he doesn't. Finally he hears the sound of drilling through the ground. A giant rock snake comes out of the ground and almost swallows him, but C87 rolls in the air and jumps away.

The rock snake digs underground as C87 runs forward. He feels the tremor in the ground as the snake comes out. C87 jumps on the snakes head and kicks him down. The snake falls down but hits C87 with a tail lash_. _C87 falls down. The snakes body rotates around with long spikes protruding from the snakes' body. Then the spikes spin creating a violent hurricane of the snake's body. C87 quickly uses his powers to make the ceiling fall on the snake drills out and attacks C87. C87 jumps towards the snake and punches it in the head, sending it flying through the wall.

_" _There you are!" Yajirobe walks into the cave and walks up to C87. " I wasn't hiding. I knew there was a giant snake creature there, but I wasn't afraid. I was about to show that snake how strong I was."Yajirobe realizes he's talking to himself as C87 is walking towards where the wall is. He grabs the snakes tail and pulls it out. Yajirobe freaks out_._

_" _Are you crazy? That thing is dangerous!"

C87 pets the snakes head and whispers gentle words to it._ " _Now that it knows it can't beat me, it will stay away from me."

The snake escapes through the wall and tunnels his way down. C87 turns around and walks down the path_. _Yajirobe was thinking about how scary courage was in the face of someone born without a conscious.

_" This guy doesn't wait for anything." _


	43. Chapter 43

C87's journey lead him to a rusty bridge with missing boards. C87 walks towards the bridge and grabs a rope. He feels something hazing his memory. There was a man with the exact same blond hair as C87 lying in the ground with a hole in his head. C87 saw another image of a blond figure severely hurt by someone not nice. It showed him in a tank filled with the deepest tank of green liquids. C87 is very tired and exhausted sweaty. Yojirobe catches up with C87 and sees how sweaty he is.

_" _Are you okay?"

C87 manages to wipe all the sweat out of his face._ " _Yeah. I saw something when I touched the ropes. I think it was a memory. I know my brain and my body aren't my own but there's a part of me that was pertained by my creators."

_"_You're really weird."

C87 walks on the bridge making his way to the other side. He feels a gelid air touch his neck and looks around. He sees something soaring towards him, a ghost.

The ghost scratches his claws into C87's head. C87 manages to cut the ghosts hand with his broadsword. The hand is cut off but it quickly grows back. C87 then recognizes the face of the ghost as the assistant.

_" _Keep moving!" Yajirobe runs to the other side of the bridge. He is being chased by giant laughing heads. " Yaaahhhhh!"

Yajirobe runs behind C87 as he cuts the heads with his mighty sword. But the heads just keep popping up and laughing at C87. C87 is about to slash again when a ghost slices his hand.C87 turns around and sees another ghost flying towards him. This one has the face of the man in the building. C87 growls at his face. He prepares to fight them but Yajirobe shows up and carries him off the bridge.

_" _Let go of me, you overgrown samurai! I have a reputation of being the strongest organism to think of!"

_" _There's more than a reputation at stake here," Yajirobe said trying to get his message through C87's fathead.

Despite C87 talking about going back to and fighting the ghosts Yajirobe leads him down to a pitch black hallway. C87 and Yajirobe walk down the hall until they reach a room filled with a deity statue with four arms, carrying a staff and a long sword.

_" _This is where you're supposed to unlock your mind and know what you're supposed to do?" Yajirobe said identifying the statue. " Is it possible you went the wrong way?"

C87 walks up to the deity statue and bows to it. He can feel memories unlocking. They show him a place where a man hit a tree inside his car, someone using a crowbar to free the man. He sees that person in a chamber filled with water. Finally he sees the man in a cell being fed mushed food.

_" _It can't be. I lived another life? Who was I?" C87 has troubles thinking about the oppressor who did this to him. He was weak in the mind and the heart and needed something to touch. C87 touched the statue. He wasn't feeling well, like the past two days he spent in pain.

C87 heard movement. The statue came to life and was trying to kill statue swing its two weapons into C87. C87 grabbed the sword but the staff pushed him away. C87 managed to flip off the ground and get into his fighting statue threw its sword at C87. He managed to duck, but he sees the sword turn around and moving towards him. C87 runs away, it catches up, he jumps towards the ceiling and lands behind it as the sword returns to the statues hands.

The entity slams its staff and sword into the ground. The impact creates a fissure that opens up under C87's feet. C87 tries jumping over the fissure but he falls through. All that was left for the statue was an obese samurai who couldn't survive his blade and staff.

_" _Don't look at me!" Yajirobe said waving his hands like the coward he was. _" _I'm just the guide. I don't even like fighting."

The entity hears noise, C87 jumps out of the ground, uppercuts the entity. He then kicks the entity and slams his back into it.T_he _entity creates two giant axes in its hands. It circles and axes like pinwheels and tries to cut C87. C87 is able to block it using his mind to lift a piece of rock on the ground and hit the entity with it. Then he uses both his hands to slam into the entity, sending the entity flying and beating him around in a cartwheel motion. After punching him twelve times the entity falls down.

C87 knows the beast isn't done but he lets him get up to fight. The entity gets back up and drops his weapon. He uses its powers to form a giant chain with a giant shuriken at the end. He whips the shuriken that goes into C87's left side of his chest.

_"_You idiot!" Yajirobe shouted._ " _Why didn't you dodge that like you normally do?"

C87 presses his left hand into his head and uses his powers to move the shuriken out of his hand. A vertical left blade is inside his body as he tries to walk up to the entity but doesn't have enough strength. The entity raises its fingers and charges a blast, then fires a red energy wave into C87.

_" _Korin is going to kill me." C87 comes out of the blast with barely ten percent of life left. He tries walking up to the entity but slips._" _I think you should stay down. This thing won't stop until your dead. Just play dead or you'll have a happy afterlife."

C87 is tired of Yajirobe trying to yield him. C87 wants to know who he was before that man took everything away from him. He shouts louder than any man's ever yelled before and his scream causes the ceiling to collapse. The entity is crushed by the resulting fall of rock over him. C87 is almost crushed by the rocks but uses his telekinesis to lift the rocks over his head. He screams and the rocks shatter into pebbles. C87 looks at the dirt in his hand and growls.

_" _I know what I have to do." C87 looked at Yajirobe. He was holding his hands over his head trying to stop the rubble from crushing him. He looked like a scared fat baby. C87 couldn't believe he needed this fatso's help. _" _Take me back to Korin."

_" _Great." Yajirobe raised his hand to the left pointing to a wall with a small chunk of wood blocking a hole. _"_ The exit is this way."


	44. Chapter 44

Korin is playing Chinese checkers with himself. Then he turns around and sees C87 walking up the stairs. He senses a greater power rising within him before he bellowed.

_" _I'm leaving this tower." C87 dashed incredibly fast to the railing.

_" _Wait." Korin tapped C87's back with his staff._ " _What did you find?"

_" _I know what my life purpose is. I must become stronger first. Do you know anywhere I should go where I can get stronger?"

_" _The only place I can think of is the Martial Arts Tournament. If you go now you can be there in two hours."

_" _I'll run there."

_" _Good luck. It's on the other side of the world. The only way you can get there is if you can fly."

C87 ignores Korin's warning and jumps off Korin Tower. Korin walks up to the side and sees C87 flying away on a Flying Nimbus Cloud. C87 landed on the Nimbus cloud by accident, but he was sure making good use of it. Only people of good hearts who never did anything wrong could ride the Flying Nimbus. Korin rubs his nose

_" _Well what do you know. He's had a good heart all along."

Meanwhile, on the top of the tower Carlton walks out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. His hair has grown longer, his hair is unevenly cut in half from the back, He isn't wearing a shirt but wearing blue jeans. He flies off Korin Tower and flies to Trout's house.

XXX

Carlton reaches the house. He walks inside and is greeted by Hasky who screams and raises her guns.

_" _Intruder, prepare to be…" Hasky put her gun down after seeing Carlton. He just looked a little different._ " _Oh, Carlton, it's you. You look so different. And you were only gone for two days."

Carlton walks up to Trout's bed. Carlton kneels and grabs Trout's hand.

_" _Hi sensei. I don't know if you can hear, but it's Carlton. I have returned. For what has been two earth days I've been gone for two years. I should've been here to help you get better; it was my mistake that has brought you a way to get better."

He takes out a Senzu Bean and places it in Trout's mouth. Trout swallows the bean.

_" _There's something else I want to give to you, sensei." Carlton shows his _ki_ energy through his hand and shows it to Trout. " You said if I had enough _ki_ energy I could participate. I'm going to the World Martial Arts tournament. And I'm going to win."

_" _Hold it!" Carlton shivered at the sound of Hasky's voice. He turned around, Hasky was pointing her guns at him. _" _You are not going to that tournament. Not now—and not when you smell bad and don't have a shirt."

XXX

Carlton was soaking wet in the shower. Carlton had little time to clean himself off. Any minute the World Martial Arts Tournament would start and he hasn't even registered yet. He hears Hasky on the other side of the shower curtain.

_" _Hey. I'm setting out some new clothes for you." Hasky sets out some clothes for Carlton. Carlton walks out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his legs and looks at himself in the mirror.

_" _I need a trim."

XXX

Hasky is downstairs awaiting for Tarp to get home. Suddenly she hears a noise in the kitchen and walks in there. She walks in with her guns and walks into the kitchen. She sees Trout standing in the kitchen drinking a carton of milk.

_" _What the!?"Trout drops the carton of milk and raises his hands up._ " You…You…" Hasky walks up to Trout and hugs him. " _I missed you."

Carlton walks down the stairs. Trout is surprised by how much stronger he looks and that he has cut his hair to its original form.

" So…I'll be going now."

Carlton walks out of the front door. Trout runs after his student and sees him flying away towards the Martial Art Tournament. Trout smiles seeing how much his pupil has grown.

XXX

Carlton walks up to the front desk and signs his name into the tournament. He walks up to the tournament and hears noise.

_"_ I heard after the 21st Martial ArtsTournament the tournament changed from five years to three years. That gives us less time to train."

_" _Doesn't matter how little time we have," another contestant said. _" _That prize Zeni is still going to be mine."

Carlton walks into the tournament where lots of humans and humanoid contestants are preparing to fight. Carlton lines up behind them when they pick out numbers to see who will fight: 67

After getting his number Carlton sits back and watches rest of the contestants fight. Finally he thinks he hears his number being called.

_" _Number 67 and 68 please report to the arena."

Carlton gets on top of the arena. A giant bear looking fighter approaches him. He squeezes his giant bear paws and attempts to scratch him.

_" _I hope you formulate a strategy because I'm going to floor you."

_" _Violence is no necessity for this tournament," Carlton told his opponent hoping he'd actually listen.

The giant bear fighter weaves his giant bear paws towards Carlton. Carlton dodges to the right and the left. He then sneaks up behind the giant bear and using his mighty strength threw him off the stage.

Meanwhile, Hercule Satan is fighting a muscular giant with red hair and a red beard. Mr. Satan roundhouse kicked the fighter sending him out of the stadium.

A purple haired girl in a green cheongsam is fighting against a wolf humanoid. That humanoid is soon defeated when she attacks in a flower position.

Finally there is C87. A scrawny blonde fighter rapidly punches him in the stomach but his attacks are futile. C87 simply punches the boy in her head and he loses consciousness.

Carlton was a little nervous about fighting in the second round. He was in the tournament with a dangerous being who almost killed his sensei. He was lucky the person he was up against wasn't him. He had dreadlocks that he recognizes.

_" _I know you. You are actor Joaquin Child."


	45. Chapter 45

Joaquin Child was this actors real name. On the screen they called him Black Thunder Fist because he moves faster than thunder and breaks the bones of everyone he touches. Carlton liked him for his action movies, horror movies, and even drama movies. Joaquin smile like a grunt and thrust his hands in the air making a lot of action kung fu moves.

_" _I'll be sure to carve that on your headstone."

_" _Eeeeekkkk!" Carlton laughed like a five year old girl who still liked the Pokémon series. He just wanted to hug Joaquin's ripped body and hold him like a TV character he wished was real._ " _You are the greatest actor ever! I watched your last movie Hell First Kick like a hundred times. Every movie you're in is awesome! When your character Erik Tiger died in Revenge of the Attic Monster the whole movie fell apart."

_" _Thanks for the compliments. Now I'm going to punch my fist in your face."

_" _You sound better with lines from scriptwriters."

Carlton charges at Joaquin Child and slugs him in the stomach with his fist. Joaquin catches the fist and then he kicks Carlton off. Carlton returns punching Joaquin a hundred times in the face. Joaquin dodges all of them, then jumps in the air and spins his feet into Carlton's neck.

_" _I don't do my own stunts for nothing."

Joaquin jumps all over the stadium outmaneuvering Carlton. Finally he drops down from the ceiling and kicks Carlton in his stomach. Carlton almost falls off but gets back up.

_"_ I was going easy on you because your my favorite action hero, but I'm not losing this match to anyone."Joaquin jumps in the air and kicks Carlton in the face. Carlton quickly grabs his foot and throws him out of the stadium._" _I didn't want to hurt you too bad because I wouldn't want you doing your next movie with a broken face." Carlton didn't think Joaquin could hear him. Joaquin was sticking to the wall like a monkey having the wind knocked out of him. " I know this is a bad time, but can I have your autograph

The battle goes with Mr. Satan fighting a strong man with thin black hair and a black mustache. The man charged into Mr. Satan. Satan grabbed the man's hand, kicked him a dozen times in the stomach, and then he pushed the man out of the arena.

C87 and a fighter with a cowboy hat. He charges at C87, but C87 uses his powers to lift his hat up and throw it into the man's chest sending him flying out of the stadium.

It's the final match and Carlton is fighting against Giran. Giran was a dinosaur creature with wings and a sharp horn. He entered the Martial Arts Tournament once before. He must of come back to try his luck again. Giran smacks his tail into Carlton which he dodges rolling out of the way. Giran then tickles Carlton's nose with his tail. Carlton almost sneezed but Giran turns around and smacks him with his tail.

_" _Hahahaha!" Giran laughed. " I'm going to trap you with my special attack. Merry-Go-Round Gum!"

Giran breaths a sticky bubble gum substance from his mouth that wraps around Carlton's arms. With Carlton's arms stuck he can't fight. But he breaks out of the bubble gum. Giran is so afraid he waves his white flag which makes Carlton fall on the ground from this stupidity.

XXX

A black helicopter is flying through the sky. Black Hawk 587 is the one flying the helicopter and the man from the building is the one in the back with his assistant. She's crunching her keyboard trying to find out where C87 is hiding. Then the man's phone rings.

_" _Sir. An undercover agent has found C87 competing in the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. The tournament is 200 hundred miles from your location. That is all. Chameleon 945 reporting out."

The man turns off his cellphone. He smiles thinking about how he will finally capture C87 and return him to the base.

XXX

Paragraph/ Carlton is lead into a different room with C87, Hercule Satan, and the martial arts girl. There's also a pretty looking man with green hair and lavender suit smelling a rose, a tubby panda, a man with a hat covering his eyes, and a Scottish man playing bag pipes. The Scottish man plays so loud it damages Carlton's eardrums.

_" _Can't that man play something a little less loud?" Carlton thought rubbing his hands over his ears and gritted his teeth against that terrible noise.

_" _Welcome and congratulations to the quarterfinals of the Martial Arts Tournament." A man with blond hair and sunglasses steps in. " For this round I will call your names and you will reach your hand into the box. Whichever number you pull will decide who you face." He pulls a piece of paper from his pockets. " First contestant: Cart On."

" Cart On?"

Everyone stares at him dumbfounded. What was he talking about?_" _Cart on. Is there a Cart on here?" The purple haired woman steps forward and looks at the paper. " I believe that's pronounced 'Carlton'."

_" _Oops, my bad. Is there a Carlton here?"

Carlton steps forward and prepares to pick a number. However, C87's fingers glow green meaning he will change the number he will pick. Carlton picks up the number.

" It says eight."

_" _Right." The blond man pulls another sheet of paper out of his coat and reads it. " Sammy?"

_" _My name is Sami," the woman walk forward and picked a number from the box. " It's a four."

_"_ Kaba" The panda walked towards the box and picked his number. His tubby footsteps creaked through the floorboards reaching for his number. " Rylan." The pretty boy waved his green hair moving towards the box. " Vance." The man with the hat covering his eyes walked blindly through the room until he bumped into the box. He picked the paper out of the box. _" _Hercule Satan."

_" _Yaaaaaahhh!"

Carlton had to cover his ears from the loud greenhorn Mr. Satan. He was worse than the fat Scottish bag player. Mr. Satan danced around like a showboat and reached his hand into the wooden box.

_" _I'm Mister Satan! And I am number two."

C87 would make sure he fought Mr. Satan first. Someone had to teach him how he was weaker than everyone in this tournament, that they were beyond his evolution.

" Haggis."

_" _And…Canickle?"

That was C87. He believed using his real name was bad. C87 reached his hand through the box and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded the paper. A giant 1 was written in black ink. C87 showed the number to the blond man like everyone else in the tournament. The man had a good memory to remember everyone from their numbers.

_" _For the first round Canickle will be facing Mr. Satan. Then Haggis will be facing Sami. Followed by Vance versus Ryder; Carlton will be facing last against Kaba."

Carlton and C87 were staring at each other like old rivals. Carlton could never forgive C87 for what he did to his sensei, but he couldn't deny how much he wanted to fight C87.

_"_ _I'm glad things worked out like this. Now I can fight the man who hurt my master last and win the Martial Arts tournament."_

_" He's gotten stronger since the last time we've met, but he still doesn't have the aptitude to avoid my psychic abilities."_


	46. Chapter 46

It was man vs freaks show. C87 was a man, not a man by birth but possessed characteristics to a real human being, against an afro haired martial arts man who acted like everything was a wrestling match. What his weak minded fans didn't know was the so-called champ was about to have his white pants kicked out of the ring.

" Go Mr. Satan!"

" Win this tournament!"

" We believe in you, Satan!"

Mr. Satan dances around like a complete jackass with the crowd cheering for him. C87 thinks about how he is going to make his defeat as humiliating as possible.

" That's right. They're cheering for me. I'm Mister Satan. I'm going to be the strongest man in the universe. You are about to see a piece of my mighty muscle art."

" Fight."

Mister Satan charges towards C87 preparing to punch him. C87 raises his hands. A dome of green energy surrounds itself around Mister Satan's afro hair. C87 lifts Satan off the ground and drops him down. He does the same thing, lifting him up and throwing him into the ground. When he gets bored of that he swings Mister Satan around, pushes him around, burning his butt, until he finishes by ripping off his hair.

_" _What will win this tournament isn't how strong you are or how good you feel; we aren't allowed to use weapons outside of the stadium but we can still use energy stored in us. You've dwindled my chance of getting stronger. You'll pay, Satan."

_" _I knew I was in for a bad day!" Mr. Satan cried.

C87 crosses his arms where they touch his shoulders. He then charges at Satan_."_ Praying Mantis Cutter!"

For a moment C87 looked like a giant praying mantis in the eyes of Mr. Satan and everyone in the crowd. He charges into Mr. Satan and slashes him. Mr. Satan falls to the ground. A giant red bump was growing from his head like a fat caterpillar.

" One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Mr. Satan is down. The winner is Canickle!"

The entire crowd is stunned. C87 walks up to Mr. Satan and puts his afro back on his head, uses his psychic powers to push his hair deeper into his skull.

" I have no hard feelings for you, Satan. Your just not the foe I was looking for."

Since C87 already won the fight he jumped off the stadium and into the crowd. The viewers stirred clear of C87 and made a straight path for him to walk through. C87 was glad everyone was afraid of him. He didn't want anyone rattling in his ears " Do this", " Do that", " You can win", or other words of baloney that clearly don't help.

The referee walked up to Mr. Satan. The man could still see Mr. Satan breathing with his face on the ground, but his bones could be destroyed after taking such a violent attack to his thoracic cavity. The man kicked Mr. Satan…the non-learning warrior jumped up and thrust his hands in the air.

_" _Hahaha! That win was just a fluke. But I, Mr. Satan, will come back and secure my next win. Yaaaahhhh!"

C87 was annoyed. Not just because Mr. Satan was behaving as if he won the tournament, but all the gullible fans cheering for him. Mr. Satan's lies already poisoned their minds; thinking he was a hero when clearly he was not. The only one here who seemed to have any common sense was C87, as well his sixth sense to levitate objects.

" _Greenhorn's like him give me headaches."_

C87 did something he wouldn't normally do because people watching could still be part of the organization that wanted him back. He would do about anything to shut Mr. Satan up. The trees behind the Martial Arts Tournament were covered in a green aura created from C87's mind. C87 levitate the trees above the Martial Arts Tournament.

Everyone, including Mr. Satan, saw a giant black shadow covering them and believed it to be the clouds. What they didn't expect was four trees advancing into the clouds. Three of the trees descended back behind the building behind the stadium; one stayed floating over Mr. Satan. With a rise of C87's eyebrow the tree moved towards Mr. Satan, yelling frantically as he pushed the referee and tried to escape from the hundreds of fans who cheered for him, only for the tree to hit him and rise right up his butt.

XXX

Haggis was against Sami in the second round. The Scottish person looks at Sami with crooked yellow teeth. Sami is disgusted by him.

" Do you think I'm sexy, lassie?" Haggis said as spit escaped his crumbled teeth. " There's three hundred pounds of me to love. And I got me some music."

Haggis takes out his bag pipes and plays them. Sami and everyone in the crowd cover their ears because of how loud Haggis is. They might enjoy loud music like this in Scotland or wherever Haggis rode on a ship from, but in Capsule City they found his music to be discordant.

" Sir, there's no weapons allowed in the fight!" The referee said putting his foot down and forcing Haggis to remove his bag pipes.

" Me bag pipes aren't a weapon, you fruit flavored yellow belly. There just a way for me to fish up some extrinsic booty's. So if you want to take away my beautiful music, you have to cut it out of me arm—"

Sami dashes instantaneously and jabs her fingers into the bagpipe. On contact the bagpipes shrink. A hole was made in his bagpipes as all the air blew out like a screaming woman. The Scottish man threw them out of the stadium.

" Now you've made me made, you wiggly throat, seaman thrower, garbage selling, worm puking, daft, housewife!"

" What did you call me?"

" I called you a housewife, you tart."

Sami didn't like being called names. One time her own father called her a stupid computer trash, she jumped to the right side of his face like he showed her and punched him in the face. She broke his glasses, and he swore the next time she punch him he would show her his fierce training. The second time, he was crying on the floor in shattered glass and stuck under the couch.

" I am no one's housewife."

Sami considered herself way beyond the dynamism of a black belt. The Scottish man with bad teeth punched his giant male breasts and growled from his damaged teeth. Sami wasn't afraid. She would show him all her martial arts.

" Fight."


	47. Chapter 47

Sami charges forward and punches Haggis in the chest. Her fist goes into his stomach, but he's so fat he pushes the hand out of him.

" Huh?"

Haggis belly-bumps Sami. He hits her with his mighty hand, and stomps her down. When she's about to get up, he shows her what's under his quilt. Sami's father never showed her that disgusting thing because he was respectful of her. This Scottish man had no respect for woman. Then he tries kissing her with his disgusting lips, she flinches but recovers and kicks him off. Then she jumps on his neck and wraps her legs around his neck squeezing it. Every man behind can see her underwear.

" Surrender or I'll…"

Haggis's beard starts to grow. It grows and tickles her body. She laughs as her grip loosens and the Scottish man throws her off his shoulders. She falls ,but propels up with her feet.

" How can you do that?" Sami shouted. Long strands of orange hair grew from Haggis's nose. His giant nose hair wiggled like fish and he terrorized Sami with his disgusting smile.

" My family never trims our strong beards. Years of hair we keep, and keep, eventually we gain a strange but dandy partnership with our hair. Hair, meet the icky housewife. Housewife, meet your doom."

The hair spirals towards Sami. She quickly moves left and right trying to get away from the hair. The hair entangles around her leg and throws her ten feet in the air. The Scottish man laughs.

" It's a long ways down, lassie!"

Above, Sami is using the same move Nam used against Goku. She crosses her hands and falls down. With her hands she controls where she falls and lands near the Scottish man.

" Oh blubbering bit—"

Haggis didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Sami fell right into his stomach. Haggis was stunned from the blow. For a wee little lass she had such strong arms. Haggis fell down with his eyes closing and his rear end sticking up over his quilt.

Sami wasn't allowed to leave the stadium until Haggis was done otherwise she would be disqualified. She waited for the blond referee to stop being astonished by her amazing strength and start the countdown. He finally stopped staring and ran up beside Haggis where the countdown started.

" One. Two. Three. Four—"

Haggis was a disgusting human-being, but he was incredibly strong. He was much stronger than the monks she trained with before getting here. At the count of "five" Haggis stood up again. Sami was annoyed and slightly surprised. She thought her airborne attacks were good enough for Haggis, but he was stronger than she gave him credit for.

" Next time you want to hurt a Scottish man, don't aim for his strongest part. My wee little belly hasn't been itched in forever." Haggis's beard waved in the wind transforming into two hands. His nose hair transformed into two hands and his arm hair turned into hands. There wasn't a part of his hair not transformed into a fist. " I don't have two hands. I have more hands than my Uncle Ruderic has dimples."

He attacks Sami with a fast attack of many fists. Amazingly Sami is able to dodge all of them. But the Scottish man keeps stepping forward and the fists attack from behind. Finally, she is wrapped around her legs and arms by hair. The Scottish man laughs boisterously at how tied up she is.

" Can you fly, housewife?"

For a second time Haggis threw Sami in the air. She was thrown to the same height and falling faster. She fell to the ground like a meteor. Haggis looks at her where she's falling— the only thing she was missing was beer. Something crashed. Haggis smiled thinking Sami was broken. He found her clothes.

Haggis wasn't a genius, but he found it figured out. Sami knew she needed a distraction. Sami soon falls down. The only thing she's wearing is her underwear and her hands covering her chest to protect her modesty. All the men in the crowd gawked at Sami's naked bodies. Some were having nose bleeds and others were flustered.

" Are you going to fight me naked, lassie? Hahaha!"

Sami's face was red with anger. Thank merciful god she didn't have to be naked just yet. Sami picks up her clothes and slip them over her body. When her clothes were over her she got into her fighting pose.

" This ends now!"

" Pretty big peep talk for such a wee little girl." Haggis spat on the ground and rubbed the spit out with the soles of his boots. Haggis raised his arms and yelled like an overgrown ape. Everyone in the crowd saw the hairs on Haggis's back grow out and transform into long orange fits. " How are you supposed to finish me, when I have sixteen hands on you?"

The Scottish man moves his hands in her direction. At the last second she grabs the Scottish man's hands, he flinches, and using her pent-up anger she lifts the giant Scottish man off the ground and throws him out of the stadium.

" Stadium out! The winner is Sami."

The crowd cheered for Sami's victory. The girls in the crowd were angry with her earlier show of exhibition. Sami crossed her arms and glared at the overweight Irishmen with a voice that made girls sick. Haggis managed to stand back on his chubby legs and spoke like a wet fish.

" You've got a lot of peep, for such a tiny girl. Hahahaha! Sorry I called you a housewife. Maybe you and I can fight again."

" That sounds nice." Sami touched her hand gently over Haggis's arm. Haggis thought Sami forgave him for the way he called her names and made fun of her. Faster than a birdie Sami judo throw Haggis. Everyone was silenced when Sami lifted a three hundred pound Irishmen." But next time, don't ever try to kiss me."


	48. Chapter 48

The third round is between the handsome man and the man with the hat over his face.

_" _What kind of man covers his face with sponsors lurking everywhere?" Ryder was trying to get sponsors by getting people to like him. If people sponsored Ryder he could become infamously famous when the tournament was over. _ " _Why don't you take off the hat and show us what you really look like."

_" _I can't." Vance pulled down on his hat. Everyone in the crowd thought he was weird, but he didn't care. He was too afraid. _" _I'm camera shy."

" Hahaha! This fight is going to be a breeze. And when I'm done, there will be logos and pictures of me everywhere. I might even get my own TV show."

" Fight."

Ryder pulled out three paper clips. Since paper clips weren't considered weapons he wasn't disqualified. Ryder pulled his glossy hair in a net and used the paper clips to stop the hair from getting in his eyes; Vance was too afraid to go near Ryder. He had other fighter phobia. Ryder jump up and punch Vance in his hat. Vance fell down.

_" _One. Two. Three."

Vance get up. Vance didn't fight back. He turned around and ran as fast as he could around the stadium, yelping for Ryder not to hit him. Ryder jump forward instantaneously and kick Vance in his face. Vance fell down again.

_" _One. Two."

Vance gets up. Ryder smells a rose he takes out of his pocket and charges at Vance for the third time. He punches him everywhere from his stomach to his face and falls down.

" One. Two. Three. Four."

Ryder used all his strength in that last attack. Vance even looked half dead. It was to Ryder's great amazement Vance got up again. Ryder was tired of Vance getting up after he used all his strength and it made him angry.

_" _What's the big deal!? Are you weak or are you just pretending to be weak?"

_" _I'm scared…" Vance was crying though his giant hat. Ryder found Vance's actions to be completely detestable.

Ryder has a smug little smirk over his face when he charges at Vance and punches him rapidly. Vance finally punches the pretty boy, creating a big rib rupture in his chest. The pretty boy falls down.

_" _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. The winner is Vance."

_" _Are you okay? I'm sorry I hit you. I don't know what came over me."

XXX

Carlton is having the final round with Kaba. The panda is eating bamboo in his mouth. But he throws it away.

" Don't let my hunger fool you. I'm a dangerous panda martial arts fighter, a warrior of black and white, and a brawler with fists like dragons."

_" _I'm Carlton. I may not look very tough, but I pack quite the punch. I'm not good at this, but the one person I want to be here is you."

Carlton and Kaba were like two ancient Chinese animals fighting a battle to the death. Carlton was the golden tiger and Kaba was the bronze dragon.

_" _Fight."

Carlton and Kaba charge into each other. They attack each other with fists unmatched by the other fighters. Neither one is hitting the other, but they are still being hurt from their fists touching each other. The fight ended when Carlton and Kaba back up to the opposite ends. Carlton and Kaba were panting heavily.

_" _That panda looks out of shape," a man in the crowd said noticing how sweaty Kaba was.

_" _What about the other guy." A woman in the crowd noticed Carlton._ " _Is he also out of shape?"

Carlton needed a moments rest. He was still tired after two years of training. He could only stand around postulating victory like a highborn child. Kaba was stronger than the average warrior, kind of like a legendary panda warrior from legends.

_" _I'm going to fight you with a move I've trained five months on." Carlton did backflips towards Kaba. Kaba chopped his black hand towards Carlton, he leaped over his hand._ " _Kangaroo Fist Punch!"

Carlton's attack was really just an increased punch. Kaba leans his body back and kicks Carlton out of the stadium. At least he would've kicked Carlton out of the stadium if Carlton didn't have the power to fly. He flew back into the stadium and punch the panda to the ground with Kangaroo Fist Punch. Kaba was delusion from the punch seeing a giant kangaroo.

_" _One. Two. Three. Four. Five."

The panda gets back on his feet and charges at Carlton. His right fist transforms into an ice ball. When he punches Carlton his whole body shivers.

" Cold Punch!"

Carlton is punched and falls to the ground. Kaba uses his power to fire blasts of cold ice into Carlton's arms and legs. They freeze making it harder for him to get up.

_" _One. Two. Three."

Carlton struggled to get out of the ice. His body vibrated making the ice crack from the top. No matter how much he struggled the ice was too strong for him. While Carlton was immobilized the referee was beginning the countdown.

_" _I have to get free."

" Four. Five. Six."

Carlton's arms create a high temperature heat ball that melts through the ice and frees waved the fireball left and right getting the attention of Kaba. The fireball minimized to the size of a gumball and disappeared.

_" _Attack of the Monkey!"

Carlton gets on his hands and charges towards Kaba. He makes loud monkey noises while he's running and then attacks with a flurry of scratch attacks. But Kaba punches him away.

_" _Sunset Ultra Fist!"

Carlton charges towards Kaba. His fist creates heat around it that attacks as a fireball. Carlton punches Kaba but he also punches Carlton with a fist of ice. Their attacks are neutralized.

" Are you going to fight by making up ridiculous attacks? Humans think naming their attacks make them stronger, but it's the same attack no matter what you call it."


	49. Chapter 49

Carlton charges at the panda preparing to slug him in the face. The panda fires a beam of ice at Carlton. Carlton swerves away from the panda just in time and punches the panda. But the panda shatters into ice. That Kaba was only a clone Kaba created. The real Kaba was behind him.

_" _Ice Clone."

Carlton felt ail angry from Kaba always making fun of him during the battle. A rainfall of mist soothed Kaba's body, everything turned from black and white to gray. Kaba's gait was a slow walk to Carlton. Carlton was on his guard. Suddenly, Kaba changed from one to eight clones. They were cleansed with warrior blood and Kaba alike.

_" _This is what good attacks are. You didn't know the name of my attack, and now you'll never find me."

Carlton whispered swift his course of action to find Kaba. From all the action movies Carlton watched with the villain or hero creating clones to attack, the real one was always hiding somewhere in the back or laughing with the others. Carlton diffuse hiding taking glorious actions to flush them out. Carlton ran straight into the eight clones, jumped over them aiming for Kaba hiding in the back, one of the Kaba clones grabbed Carlton's leg. Carlton was shook off by that clone, falling on his neck to the ground. A normal fighter would pass out from such a blow.

Carlton wouldn't be defeated by a panda. Already he could feel his strength seeping back to him. With lightning hands and scorching fire he launched a missile-like fireball towards the pandas. The vile panda precluded Carlton's attack changing the temperature of their bodies to frozen. Carlton's flams scorched into the wall, but their bodies protected Kaba. Carlton gritted his teeth, his heart dank with misery of black.

_" _There has to be a rule against having eight of you against one fighter."

_" _My move is allowed.. The attack came from my powers. Since it isn't a sword, gun, spear, or anything that comes outside the stadium, I can use it."

All eight panda bears fire a beam of ice at Carlton. Carlton quickly flies into the air to avoid the attack. However, his legs are soon frozen by the attack. He sees all the pandas creating stairs with their beams.

_" _You can fly but you can't run. The rules are if you leave the stadium, whether or not you can fly over it, you lose."

Kaba strife was enough to boil the minds of anyone. Could he be anymore annoying? Carlton fire the fireballs at the bear. His attack scorched the stadium. Kaba's stairs melted into a rainfall of water. Kaba slipped off the melted stairs and landed on the stadium floor. Carlton's burned into the panda's fur. Kaba blows a puff of gray smoke out of his mouth and falls down.

_" _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Carlton is the winner. That's it everyone. You've watched four amazing matches today, and tomorrow you get to watch three even more stupendous matches. Tomorrow we'll move onto the semifinals where two lucky contestants will make it to the finals and one will be the new champion."

Everyone in the stadiums roared with lethality. Carlton was just glad he was over today. Two years of training and he still sweated like a coach potato in gym. But being bigger, stronger, faster makes fighting much easier. Popo told him those things wouldn't help him if he didn't have the brains to use against them. Carlton walk out of the stadium heading for home.

_" Wait until sensei hears I made it to the semifinals. He's going to be so happy with me; he might even give me a hug." _

Carlton stops when he sees C87 standing in front of him. Carlton attempted to walk around the man looking coldly at him. C87 walked to the right blocking his path. Carlton tried flying over him. C87's eyes turned purple when he forced Carlton down. Carlton couldn't run away and he couldn't fly away.

_" _What do you want? Fighting outside of the stadium is forbidden for semi-finalists."

" Relax, fool, I'm not here to fight you. Not today at least. What I really want to do is talk to you." Carlton stood still. He didn't like the blonde. He would never forgive and never forget what he did to him. He still had the marks over his body to prove it. " That was an amazing match. You really improved in the three days since I met you."

_" _Thank you for the compliment. Now get out of my way." Carlton tried walking around C87. He walked away from C87, like a magnet he was pulled back in front of him.

_" _That much improvement is impossible in such a short amount of time. You seem keen on going somewhere. Would that be the place you make time go slower?"

_" _How did you know?"

" You may be strong now, but back near that bank with your teacher you were only human. I could ask you more questions about that place, but I think that's enough tedious discussion. What I really wanted from you was your help."

_" _Why should I help you? The first time we met you tried to kill me in a car explosion."

_"_ I was only defending myself. I'm sorry."

_" _Your sorry?" Those words sounded more bitterly evil than the car explosion. _He expected Carlton to forgive him—alas he wasn't even listening. _

_" _I don't care if you hate me or if you never want to listen to a word I say. What I ask from you is a tremendous responsibility, and I don't even know where to start with this. I think I'll start at the beginning. I don't know who I was, where I come from, or if I have any family. I only know two things. One: I was a human who was very important and died from a car crash. Two: my death was no accident."


	50. Chapter 50

If Carlton was going to listen to the irresolute demands of C87. Carlton told C87 he wouldn't listen to a single word unless he took him to the Tin Shore. The Tin Shore was a tiny ice cream stand on the side of the road. C87 use to come to this store everyday to enjoy a nice cold chocolate milkshake. Carlton enjoyed the elderly couple with their Kai Inu, the beer store everyone was in a rush to get into, and the gaslight under the streetlamps. Carlton ordered chocolate milkshake and C87 ordered a vanilla cone.

_" _There is this man, I don't know his name, but he keeps chasing me. I do know he's the CEO of a very bad organization. With his power he can bribe anyone to chase me. If I was captured he would seal me in the worse places he can think of, torturing me like I was some kind of animal."

_" _Let me get this straight. You need my help so you can avoid some very powerful CEO who wants to experiment on you? I hope you don't hate me for this, but not in a million years would I ever help you. Because of you my sensei Trout was almost killed."

_"_ I don't expect you to trust me. I only need your help. Flying Nimbus." C87 dropped his vanilla ice cream cone and launched into the sky. A flying yellow cloud flew up C87 landed on. " I am flying to a place called Lanhan Mountain. If you feel like helping me, or don't want to be alone, meet me there."

C87 was flying towards a place of hatred. Carlton wouldn't compromise his life, he had a fiancée to think about. At least she would be his fiancée if she didn't leave him. Carlton had a legacy of bad decisions and some he knew were bad but still did them. C87 heard birds with whining engine sounds. He saw planes flying eastward; the same direction as C87.

_" I'm not going to fly after him. I don't care if he dies, it's not my problem."_ Carlton had a perishing concern for C87. 'against his better feelings he flew._" I hate myself." _

C87 had naught to leave behind good help. Carlton flew up beside C87. The headwind was making it hard for Carlton to see. C87 eyes created a glass-like eye that protected his eyes. C87 kept his emotions on a small basis, but he was smiling for once. He was in a tizzy mood.

XXX

C87 and Carlton were flying over the border. They flew over ravine's, mountains, and giant oceans that stretched out for kilometres. All ill feelings Carlton had for C87 had dispersed, at least for the time being. C87 only could make pettiness in his talking.

_"_Thank you for coming along with me," C87 said in as little voice as he could.

_" _You make it sound like coming with you was my own choice," Carlton said in his bitter words.

_" _I don't want to make enemies out of you and your friend. My name is C87 and I spent months inside a prison cell."

_" _My name is Carlton and I'm a second year college student. I haven't been attending all of my classes so I'm going to fail. To tell you the truth I don't even care if I never graduate from college."

_" _You're a suman," C87 said. Carlton blinked. Did he just compare him to a rice cake?

_" _I'm assuming?" Carlton said.

_" _Suman. You have superpowers but your concerns aren't on those superhuman powers and all you think about is what normal people do."

_" _D-Do you admire people who go through life normally?" Carlton asked.

_" _No. I do not like people who go through the day expecting everything to be equations and glorious sleep. Shut up, deal with your calendared life my creator would say. He was right on that day; how can I live a normal life. My life is so…so…unordinary."

Carlton couldn't believe what C87 was telling him. C87 looked normal and he sounded normal. The only thing not normal about him was how he rode on a yellow frickin' cloud. Carlton looked in C87's eyes and saw a boy who went to dust. Just a boy who was complex but shinned with brilliance all putridly amassed by a bitter hardship.

Carlton and C87 finally reached Lanhan Mountain, and Carlton remembered where he heard that name before. Lanhan was a prison. It was made for aliens, monsters, and people with supernatural abilities. Over the entrance a hideous gargoyle with a giant mouth was used to instill fear in the prisoners so they would behave. It was freaking Carlton nearly to death, but C87 was as calm as a statue.

_" _Stay close to me. You did well in the first round, but there are traps hidden all over this chamber and the last thing I want happening to you is having your foot taken off or having an arrow stuck to your back."

C87 entered.

Carlton was slower to enter the prison. Carlton never gone to prison before, except that time his father took him to a very old prison to show him how bad it was. Carlton had nightmares of waking up with the police showing up at his door and driving away to a prison. Carlton looked at the big hideous statue staring at him like it wanted to eat him. Carlton finally remembered how strong he was and raced into the prison.

It was dark inside the prison. The place was completely abandoned. Carlton heard the prison was doing fine two months ago, but this place looked like it hasn't been used for years. Carlton's cautious soul proceeded in fear, bumped into something tall with strong shoulders. Carlton almost screamed, but a two-horned monster put a hand over his mouth!


	51. Chapter 51

Carlton was looking at a Minotaur or any bull-like creature who was made out to be the mythological Minotaur. Carlton couldn't see the creatures face because it was under a huge helmet. Carlton could only imagine what hideous creature was hiding inside the helmet, and then that hideous creature took the helmet off. Carlton was looking at C87, and he was relieved yet still terribly afraid of the dark.

" Can I hold your hand?" Carltontried grabbing C87's hands. His hand was sweaty with fear. C87 didn't take his hand.

" No."C87 was mean to Carlton. All we wanted was to feel safe and he was denying that for him. He was like an echoing corpse waiting to be dug up_ " _Just stay close behind me and nothing bad will happen to you."

Those words still didn't reassure Carlton. How was he supposed to feel safe around him? It was still dark and something could be following him stealthily. Carlton wasn't facing it. When C87 found a door, a ghost of a human skull appeared!

_" _None shall enter alive!"

Carlton was so scared he ran around in circles and screaming. The ghost laughed like a mechanical robot. C87 hit the ghost. He punched through its face showing its gears. The ghost was nothing more than a robot the guards had the sick humor of making. Carlton was still running around not knowing about the robot.

_" _I gotta get out of here!"

Carlton fired a _ki _blast into the ceiling. His blast created a small hole he could fly through. Carlton took off and flew towards the hole. He could see the sereneness of the outside world, but that was interrupted by C87 capturing him in a psychic force field.

_" _You're not planning on leaving after you insisted on helping me,"Carlton tried swimming away but he was trapped in a current that pulled him back to C87. Carlton had another reason to be afraid of C87, he looked like an angry boar on fire,_ " _because if you do that would be very oppressive."

Carlton tried flying away again but C87 had him in his psychic force field. They walked inside another door. Carlton saw something wet over the floor. He gasped thinking it was urine. That was changed when the lights switched on. C87 was standing in a room of blood, dried blood.

_" _What died in here?"

C87 didn't find the sight of blood as scary as Carlton. C87 could look at this blood in a battalion and not be afraid. He didn't' know Carlton was highly superstitious, and this looked like a prison massacre, with the addition of the ghost he saw earlier.

" Humans are afraid of little blood?" C87 pricked the blood off the floor and flashed it to Carlton. Carlton shuddered when the blood almost touched him.

" That's not little at all!"

C87 tried touching Carlton with his fingers dipped with blood. Carlton flexed his neck and moved away from his finger. C87 tried touching Carlton again but every time he tried touching him he moved away. C87 finally got tired of trying to touch Carlton clench his fingers.

C87 walked around the prison with Carlton clinging to his back. C87 roamed the entire prison searching. It was so dark C87 just moved all over the place. One moment he bumped into the wall. The next moment they were standing outside the prison.

_" _Do you know where this thing is or are you just guessing?"Carlton asked. C87 was holding onto someone who was acting in condescension.

" I have a hunch,"C87 said.

_" _Just a hunch! Did you take me here so I could die?"

C87 was no longer going to walk inside the prison and search for something not easy to find. C87 only had one choice. He had to use his psychic abilities. The ceiling was elevated from the prison and thrown into the ocean. C87 jumped into the prison. He landed in a place doctors would operate on patients.

_" _What is this place?" Carltonsmelled the murkiness of blood and dead organics. Rats were crawling over the table and torture devices. " It's awful!"

_" _It's a torture chamber," C87 explained._ " _This use to be a prison tower until everyone cleared out. They used this room to extract information from the prisoners."

Carlton finally climbed off C87's back. Carlton felt a mild bone tingling inside his neck. The spikes in the torture cage were burnished blood smooth over the tip and hair from the man hem in. Carlton's eyes wreaked what he saw when he imagined a poor man, even someone who committed murder, being tortured this way. He had cold feet.

Carlton saw a man being tortured. He was strapped on a table, chains around his hands and feet, his beard covered in blood from his chin and nose. Carlton usually wouldn't look at men like this. Seeing a dead man reminded him one day he would die. But this man was special.

_" _Look at this guy. It looked like he died yesterday."Carlton noticed a watch on his wrist. It was an old watch, but it was working just fine. Carlton wanted that watch. His hands reached for the watch, suddenly the corpse's ugly hand grabbed him._ " _He's still alive!"

Carlton wriggled his hand to get free. Even for a man who looked so frail he had the strength of a barbarian. Carlton was afraid he would lose his hand. C87 appeared and chopped the stranger's hands. The stranger let go.

_" _Don't yell at this man. He's suffered enough. Now move aside so I can heal him."

Carlton backed away and let C87 do his thing. C87 didn't like seeing a poor dumb animal dying, and seeing a poor human dying of thirst was just as sad. C87's hands glow yellow with accumulating healing element. He healed the man.

Carlton felt safe enough to get close to the stranger. He walked up to him to see how peaceful he looked sleeping. That peacefulness ended in rage as the stranger grabbed Carlton's neck. C87 tried freeing Carlton, but the stranger squeezed his hand into Carlton's neck, choking him.

_" _You will not hurt her!"


	52. Chapter 52

Carlton was struggling to break free of the man's grasp. Carlton had much more strength than the man, but he pinched Carlton's back. Carlton's very sensitive skin made even the smallest pain agonizingly painful. The man kicked Carlton off the table and moved around deliriously. C87 use his telepathy to control the table's straps. The straps wrapped around the man's. While he couldn't move, C87 walk up to Carlton and touch his back.

" What happened?" Carlton bolted up. It was his perception that the man who pushed him was beyond normal strength. The way he fought reminded Carlton of a chipmunk gnawing through the straps. " Who is that guy? He looks like he's on steroids."

" He is one of the prisoners. His body was in a frozen stasis that stopped him from aging. I don't know who or what could have made his body stay this way, but I don't think they did it to help this man."

C87 needed to get closer to the prisoner. The fabrication of his stasis was homogenous to how he was born. C87 was cautious about touching the prisoner's arm, he raised his hand and punched C87 in the face. C87 was hurt by the staggering power of the man.

" He punched you in the face!" Carlton yelled.

" He did?" C87 said nonchalantly. C87 did not conform to talking loud, but his voice was stagnant from the blood trickling from his nose. " Agh. He did punch me in the face. It's strange…I'm usually more vigilant about where my opponents try to hit me."

" Can't you heal yourself like you heal everyone else?" Carlton asked. His mind was hazy when he mentioned that power.

" I can only heal other people."

" That's pretty lame. But out of everyone I want following me to a freaky tower I'm glad it's you."

" Thank you. I'm glad I brought you along too. I think I'm beginning to like you."

Carlton still had doubts about whether he could trust C87 and his abilities, but he was beginning to like him. His face almost looked like human tears. C87 walk up to the prisoner who growled at him like a frenzied animal.

" If you think torturing me will make me talk you can go—wait, you're not the guards. Who are you?"

" My name is C87. The quivering human behind me is Carlton. We are not here to hurt you. Once you answer all of my questions I will let you. Do we have an understanding? What year do you think this is?"

" Age 736."

" Wrong. It is September 15th 759. You have been frozen for twenty-three years. What is the last thing you remember?"

" Love. I was a carrot farmer on my parents' farm. Then we moved to Circle Kingdom. The rest of my life we stayed in the rooms of the king's workers. My father worked as a baker and my mother was a maid. The king had a beautiful daughter named Leanna and I was in love with her."

" A nice childhood, but it doesn't explain how you winded up in here."

The prisoner had what was a royal flush. He was thinking of something making his face turn red. The Devil was beating this man's heart, and his tears were dripping on the floor. Whatever he was going to tell C87, it wouldn't sound pretty.

" The king put his own daughter in prison. He was starving her so she would lose a lot of pounds and look healthy at his assembly at gaining allies. ' fat daughter—the crowd hates you. Thin daughter—the crowd is interested.' I tried putting a stop to this antipathy. I failed. I failed miserably and I was put here because I failed. Two years later she escaped and they think I know where she is. As long as I was tortured I knew it meant she was away from her family. I would torture myself everyday if it meant the person I care most about is safe. Sometimes I dream I'm holding her and we can be together…no pain and no king looking for us.

Tears dripped off someone's eyes. C87 felt wet. He turned around and saw his partner Carlton crying like a little baby over the prisoners little sob story. " That's awful! You never saw her again?"

" Ignore my partners snivelling," C87 said. " I don't know if I'm asking too much, but have we met?"

" No. I've never met you before in my life. Wait…I think I might have met you before. You…You… No, you couldn't be him. He's dead."

" Dead? Are you sure I was dead? I think I would remember being dead. Are you sure that was me?"

" I told you, I'm not entirely certain. You look so different than the man I knew. He came her in 35 and passed away three months later."

"You're right. That couldn't be me. I died in a car crash. I couldn't be in two places at once when I die. Well, I guess that's all you could know." C87's eyes illuminated blue with telekinetic energy. The straps moved away in a violent motion. The strap were gone. " You are free to go."

" Y-You are really letting me go?"

" Of course. I promised you once you told me everything I would let you go and I stand by my promises. You hear that Carlton? I know sometimes my actions are irreconcilable what I try to be, but my heart will always be in the right place. It's the truth. I don't know what kind of man I was, but I'm going to be a sensible and benevolent person. I will protect this world from malevolence."

C87 helps the man out of his torture device and helps him down. The man run's towards the exit. The prisoner had the freedom C87 never had. The exit exploded and erupted towards the prisoner, C87 saved him pulling him back before he was wiped out. Through the smoke C87 sees a black helicopter flying outside . Flashbacks were telling him where that helicopter came from. In the cockpit a corrupted pilot that tried to kill him.

"This Black Hawk 586 with a visual of the target, awaiting your orders, chief."


	53. Chapter 53

C87 stood in the half-dark prison staring into the pilots dead eyes. His fingers were touching but not pressing the controls aside from his three left hand fingers holding the controls to keep his aircraft stable. The last time C87 saw him he nearly burned him to death. C87 drove his legs quickly towards the airplane, not caring what weapons his plane had.

" Orders confirmed. Fire on all targets."

Standing between the prison and a deadly airplane C87 remembered the other people who might be in danger: a whiny little city boy and a melancholy prisoner. The airplane roared firing multiple bullets, C87 rush at the prisoner and pulled him away from the gunfire.

" Carlton, dodge!"

Carlton went to the ground and covers his head. Bullets blow through the wall. C87 could hear the loud sound of Carlton screaming louder than the bullet fire. C87 felt sorry for him. It was C87's fault he was here in the first place. If there was something C87 could do to keep Carlton sound he would do it. The pilot laugh like a spitfire pilot.

C87 had enough with Black Hawk 586 always trying to make a laugh at killing him. He could not let other people be endangered because of him. He squeezes his hand rushing back to the plane. This time he crushes the inside of the plane pushing Black Hawk down. C87 jumped into the prison before Black Hawk planes wings were ripped apart and the cockpit flooded with water.

C87 just wanted to belong where no one fixated on him. He looked at the man who was ordered to kill him, leaving him to drown or swim away. " That man won't be hurting anyone. We won."

Carlton snapped out of his scared little cat figure. He was glowing like it was his time of the spotlight. " Yes. It's over. We won. We punched a hole in that sordid pilot and sent him away."

That smile of relief turned to an all out dance studio. He touched his hips and jiggled his stomach left and right. C87 and the former carrot farmer didn't know what he was doing. He was throwing himself into the illumination of the spotlight like a gaily fashioned girl. C87's heart murmured.

" _I'm glad he's cherishing his moments alive, but does he have to make it sound like I didn't do anything_?" C87 was starting to hear something as things were getting cold. C87 wasn't exaggerating by this noise. It was something out of flight school. "He's here."

It was looming ominously from C87's eye. The assassins were inseparable from C87 following him no matter where he went or where he hid. Carlton stopped dancing, the prisoner's eyes followed the sound of flight, and C87 saw planes descend.

" They have a giant battle space ship. That's…big." Carlton tried hiding himself from the planes. He didn't get very far when Carlton paralyzed him in his psychic eyes.

C87 saw the rich man in his expensive suit signaling his arrival in a black helicopter. The front of the helicopter was tattooed with harrowing pictures of skulls and hideous pumpkins sticking their towns out at him. The rich man announced his arrival to C87's distressed eyes.

" I have found you, son." C87 tried stopping the helicopter in his psychic eyes, but his powers weren't working against them." I am your creator, but you will call me Master."

" I was never yours to create. You took my human body and replaced it with this…this…nightmare. I might have no recollection of who I was, but I would never follow you even on a whim."

" You are making a big mistake, C87. Don't try to deny what you are. We built you. What do you think is under the flesh? Bones? You are nothing but a bionic, living android. As for that person you think you are, he was only the predecessor that helped built you. You are not that man!"

" I'm not your toy either! You can chase me all over the world. I'll never do what you tell me to do. If you want my body so much…I can kill myself. I can throw myself into the ocean and be swallowed by a giant fish. Without me you have nothing to advance your organization."

The man listened to C87 without caring. C87 was hesitant but stepped to the ocean. C87 was responsible. He was responsible for his life and responsible for how it would end. He expected to hear some kissing in the butt from the rich man. All he heard in the black helicopter was laughing.

" I think you've been away from the lab longer than you should been. You think our research only requires one specimen? C87…I'd like you to meet D183."

There wasn't much to be expected from the rich man's words. He stepped aside as someone else walked into the light. C87 wasn't himself when he looked at D183. He had the same face and hair as C87. He was almost the exact same as C87; his hair jelled and his clothes brown with a metal necklace.

" Surprised? You weren't the only creation we made. The only thing we needed you for was to prototype the other creations. But when you escaped our compound we feared others might see you and build their own copies. The real reason we chased you all this time…we wanted to reprogram you!"

The rich man shuffled to the front of the helicopter. He wanted to be safe when he saw D183 make his move. He moved his heel back and jumped through the prison hole.

C87 was a blond fool meandered by how little his existence was. All those days he lived where going to mean nothing once D183 beat him.

" Reprogram me?"

" Yes. In a way you are like an android. You, D183, and all our other creations were made together. Your practically brothers besides the fact we used DNA from the same human to make you."


	54. Chapter 54

Carlton was confused about three very important things. One: who was this guy and what kind of vendetta did he have against C87. Two: how did he find C87? They travelled so far off in South City from Capsule City to get here even Superman wouldn't be able to find them. Three: was this man going to hurt C87; a person he created, like a father.

" I died here and I died in a car crash. What does that mean?" C87 asked. The rich man returned C87's confused look with heathen laughter.

" You never did die. Neither did any of these other clones. We programmed you to think you were special. You were really a delinquent who never cared about anyone. Your own parents told you to leave them alone. The only friend you had was your older brother who was a lot like you. We found you and experimented on you. You possessed enough anger to full an entire army of clones. Each one possesses their own unique ability. You with your psychic abilities, D183 can do something special with his body. Show him, D183."

D183 obeyed the man's orders. His special ability, he transforms his hands into flesh axes and spins around with them. He gave Carlton and C87 quite the show. He fell from the prison into the sea. Carlton almost ran to the ledge to see D183 in action. C87 stopped him right when water splashed up. D183 then jump with his axe through a giant fish. His fingers stretched over the giant fish, his hands grow squishing the giant fish, and turning it into nothing but meat chunks doll size. D183 took a bite of the fish, grossing Carlton out.

" That's right. D183 is a much more upgraded model than you. His hands can break anything. He's the ultimate war machine. But he's just one of nine other models we created. With you that makes eleven. Just imagine eleven super soldiers running rampant in Capsule City. Black Storm will have complete control over everything."

Experiment this and machine that. It's all C87 ever heard about and he was getting sick of it. So what if he was different—everyone had their own different talents. No one knew C87, except the prisoner. C87 spun around and looked at the prisoner.

" You saw me here, right? I was in here?"

The prisoner was quiet. He was half-afraid of this D183 clone and also afraid of all those helicopters flying around outside. This information seemed important to C87, he was his friend, and as his friend that meant he would be honest with him. It had one thing to do with honesty and another to do with his memory. But when he looked at Brain's eyes he remembered the tiniest details.

" I remember. You were here. You use to say nothing mattered more than being the last one in Armageddon. You said those things only you were kind. You looked after me until you died. That man is an awful person who took you away. I told them you should be buried, but they said ' we study behaviour on criminal delinquents.' They probed your brain. I don't know what they were looking for. And once they finished looking at your brain, they took you away in a body bag."

" Dead or alive we are taking you back with us. D183, destroy this shoddy clone."

D183 transform his arms into two meat grinders. C87 tried using his powers to push D183 away. His powers didn't do anything against D183. It was the first time his powers didn't work, and he clamps onto C87's arms. He almost pulls him away, but Carlton appears and punches D183 in the face. That propels D183 into the wall.

" As bad as you were, this guy is much worse. I will help you."

C87 looked at Carlton. Carlton wasn't happy about his choice. He wasn't angry either. C87 knew he could trust him for that. The rich leader of Black Storm commanded the pilot.

" There's no profit from this one. Destroy him at all costs."

Carlton is shot in the back by the ship. The bullets left holes all over his back. C87 touches Carlton's face. Carlton was barely moving. His body, unlike a Saiyan's wasn't bullet proof. A tiny trick of tear shed out of C87's eye. C87 was interrupted by the leader's laugh.

" You know what they say, C87. Always work for the winning side. To me the only winning side is the one I'm playing on."

C87 gets mad and take out his sword. He charges at the man about to slice his head off. D183 jumps out of the wall, his hands transformed into a mace and punches C87. The mace pushes him to the wall.

C87 is under a stack of rubble. D183 transforms both his hands into a massive power drill as he prepares to dig through the rocks. Suddenly the rocks are pushed away and C87 emerges in a green aura.

D183 charges towards C87 with his hand transformed into a bludgeon. C87 uses his psychic abilities to push D183 away. Then he takes out his sword and slices off D183's left hand. D183 uses his powers to reform the lost hand.

" You are wasting your energy hurting D183," the leader said sounding well-composed and calm. " We were afraid of making too many soldiers with free will so we made the rest of them without brains. Without brains the body feels no pain, because without a brain their nothing but zombies. Zombies controlled by us and following our orders."

D183 grabs his own head and pulls it off. He shows the bottom of it to C87. It's just a hole of hollow darkness. He then puts the head back on his body and looks at the amazed C87.

" We thought a warrior that can calculate every move and learn to outsmart every enemy would advance our army. We were wrong. There's no such thing as learning from your enemy. If you can learn like the doctor says you can, you can beat D183 no problem."


	55. Chapter 55

D183 was full of tricks and monstrous powers C87 never faced before in his life. D183's left hand morphed into a giant sludge hammer. He hits down but C87 moves to the left. D183 tries hitting again but C87 dodges left, right, center, left. He eventually transforms his hand into two saw blades in a cow bell and slashes at him. The prisoner grabs D183's leg and pulls him away.

" You will not hurt this good man!" D183 moved his leg around trying to push the prisoner off. C87 moved behind the prisoner. A small glint of his eyes and the prisoner knew he was concerned about him.

" You idiot! Let go of him before he tears you apart!"

" You're the hero. Besides...you would do the same for me."

D183 transforms his right hand into a sword and stabs the prisoner in the back. C87 watches in horror as he thinks the man is dead. He feels a new power surge through him. It changes his arms black and turns his eyes gold.

" W-What's happening?" That power rose beyond his arms and legs. C87's released a massive shockwave breaking the walls and blowing D183 away.

They were looking at a new C87. One with his face tattooed on his left side and eyes of gold. D183 charges towards him. A shadow of a mermaid grows behind him and breathes a shadowy breath consuming D183. In it the man sees his creation losing its arms and head.

" My baby…"

D183 was nothing now but a charred headless body. It could still move its robot arms, and morphed his right hand into a broadsword. D183 ran back and swung all his might at C87. His arms crumbled first then his whole body as C87's eyes and tattoo changed blue.

" You were right about one thing. I do have a brain, and I have free will. I'm not one of your stupid units. I am…Brain. That's what I am. I am Brain!"

C87 or Brain as he now called himself used his hands and lift them in the air. C87 protected Carlton and the prisoner in green barriers as the prison levitated from the water. The man was humble when he paid the scientist to give him those powers—the building rise up and shoots towards the man's helicopters.

" Fire everything!"

The helicopters fired everything from gatling bullets to missiles. They moved towards Brain but Brain created a giant barrier shielding the defence tower. He releases the tower moving towards the helicopter. In the fall crashed into more than half of the helicopters and turning the whole sky red-orange.

In the aftermath it looked like every helicopter was destroyed. But Brain could sense that man still out there; he could read his mind plotting his next move against him. The prisoner: unconscious in Brain's hands. The tattoo disappeared from Brain's face.

He sees Carlton on a rock and flies to him. He sets the prisoner down. Brain punched Carlton in his stomach. The slight twitch of his punch proved he was still alive. Brain used his powers to heal Carlton. Like every other time it worked.

" Where am I?" Carlton's head hurt for some reason he could not explain. He had no memory but he saw an angel, Brain, standing above him. " You…saved me? You saved me, didn't you?" Carlton's head hasn't hurt this much since the migraines his father gave him when he wouldn't stop talking about all the things he did. Finally, Carlton noticed the prisoner on a purine. " That guy? Who did this to him?"

Brain tried to work his magic on the other guy like he did when Carlton was injured. Cold sweat was bead on his head. It was from earlier before the prison was thrown at the enemy. Brain remembered the pew pew pew happen so fast and the people he endangered: Carlton.

" I did. He may not have been conscious before I came here, but I'm the one who put him in danger. I'm nothing but a brainless clone no better than all the other clones. This man was innocent."

" Don't talk like that." Brain felt the prisoners whisper on his skin. His eyes were watery and his cold hands were prying around his wrist. " I mean, you're not a bad guy. I'm the son of a carrot farmer. Do I look like a carrot farmer to you? We are not how we are made, but we are who are parents are, but we are also who we are. Don't let the little things go to your head."

" I never thought I'd hear your annoying voice ever again, Nicky."

The prisoner looked at Brain almost sobbing. Brain actually remembered his name. First Brain and then Carlton started laughing. Nicky after almost feeling like crying laughed with them. What remained of the prison was sinking in the water like rocks.

The blithe was gone and the mass of blood was gone from everyone's hands. It was hard to believe that tomorrow Carlton and Brain would still be in much danger.

XXX

The leader of Black Storm found his way back into his office. He was diehard on taking C87 back, but so far all his attempts ended in failure. He needed something to calm himself and the only thing he had was Burgandy. Suddenly, the doors open in the still darkness and Black Hawk 587 walks in.

" I'm back."

" How are you still alive?"

" Parachute."

" You were in the middle of the sea."

" Rocket parachute."

" Well I'm glad your back. If I want anyone to blame it should be you. Your jet had the power to level an entire city. How is it you can't even stop two stupid teenagers and one rogue unit? What's wrong? So disappointed with yourself you don't even have the courtesy to say anything?"

The leader turned around, dropped his bottle of Burgandy when he saw his greatest pilot tangled in black rope. Something was making his spine shiver like an invisible elevator. He saw something say about above like a man clapping a mosquito. What really happened in the dimly lit room, he heard the pitching horror of a woman screamed. She was screaming to devour him.


	56. Chapter 56

It wasn't funny. It wasn't funny to be in the dark, a prank made by his men to get back at him for all the bad things he said and done to them. Mentally he was strong but physically he was a weak human trying to hide his coverings with mercenaries, spies, and pilots looking for lots of money. To put it simply he had a lot of people working for him, and without them he was an insignificant individual. He heard a giggle and then laughter.

" Are you Rahim Leckie?" The voice said ending the eerie silence. Like a jack-o-lantern a yellow face glow in the dark. The girl's face triangular and jagged was looking at Rahim like a delicious mouse. " Killer Anaconda. A pleasure to meat you."

" Don't you mean 'meet?'"

" No. I'm talking about meat."

" If you're going to kill me do it now. There's a business meeting I'd really like to miss."

" If I wanted to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I want you to hire me."

" Hire you? What are your qualifications?"

Rahim Leckie was speaking to a humanoid who showed amusement to Rahim Leckie. In the darkness her face disappeared. Rahim Leckie's mind registered where she was moving. He swallowed hard when he realized there was no way to find her.

The face appeared behind Rahim and shouted. She scared Rahim, she grinned, her mouth around his bottle of scotch. She drops the bottle in his hand.

" So do we have a deal?"

Rahim was at the age where too much startling could give him a heart attack. Killer Anaconda shined her eyes over the desk, and Rahim used the light to pour himself a glass of his favorite scotch. His nervousness made it impossible for him to drink. He touched the glowing eyes of Anaconda's face.

" Why don't you show me what's under that mask? How can I trust someone whose face is a mystery?"

" I wear this mask for my enemies. When I'm killing them, I want this face to be the last thing they see."

Rahim slide his glass to her. Anaconda didn't drink alcohol, but Rahim probably knew that. Under the glass was enough Zeni to buy Anaconda anything her dark heart desired.

" My ideas are flawless. I've made perfect engineering. This man—no, this thing is ruining my perfect ideas. I only know he'll come after me. I must study him. Fight him. Fight him and lose. The more you fight him the more we can further our research."

Anaconda liked Rahim's demeanor. He was diabolical and had money. She threw the glass in the air and repeatedly fired something shattering the glass. She finally took his money and left. Rahim the rich diminished to Rahim the needy. But he knew a woman like Anaconda wouldn't keep fighting…she would eat her prey and leave nothing but bones.

XXX

It was a new day and Carlton arrived at the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Nothing made the day feel better than a little master fighting goodness. Today they would be chronicling his match, and this time he was not alone. Tarp was sitting on his shoulder. Following him in a small four seat green helicopter was Trout the teacher and his wife Hasky.

" Talk about your disjointed crowd," Hasky said while people outside the World Martial Arts Tournament were stuffing their face with cotton candy and vanilla ice cream. Fat sumo wrestlers and hairy tall men walked like zombies in the entrance.

" That just means she's proud of you," Trout said with a prehistoric grin. " I don't want all this victory clouding your head. You either have luck or you have strength. The final four have it as well. You can either be stronger than them or you can out luck them."

" Like you're lucky to be alive," Hasky said gutturally quoting Trout " I told him to stay in bed and rest like a normal person, but my husband just doesn't take my advice seriously."

" I'm perfectly fine. It would take much more than a few broken bones to douse the fighting spirit of a Saiyan."

" That's just your ego returning."

Tarp and Carlton laughed at their fighting. After all that time she worried about her husband's recovery, that bean Carlton gave him brought him back good as new. Trout only wished he could be in the Martial Arts Tournament and see how his student vastly improved, and then he thought he could do it next year.

XXX

Meanwhile, two Saiyan pods were flying through space. They completely destroyed every species of a fishman planet and looking for another planet to rule.

" What planet should we go to next, Nappa?"

" I have an idea for a new game, Vegeta. Hear me out, we get on top of meteors and fight to see who gets off first. And these are falling meteors."

" We can make sport of the universe when us three remaining Saiyans rule it: Me, you, and Raditz. Speaking of which, where did you say he found his brother Kakarot?"

_"_ On Earth."

" Earth? That's a terrible name for a planet. Who would ever want to live on a world sounding like something in chronic?"

" You'll be happy to know after Raditz finds his brother he'll ask him to join us. We'll have four Saiyans to help us fight Frieza."

" If he's related to Raditz then he's another low class warrior. We only let Raditz join us was he survived. But Raditz is now dead weight. And numbers won't help against Frieza's mass destruction."

" Do you have any ideas on beating Frieza and freeing ourselves from his slavery?"

" At the moment I'm just feeling hungry. And it's bad to fight and think on a half empty stomach. Once we eat something I'll come up with lots of ideas."


	57. Chapter 57

Carlton was waiting in the back where the preliminaries took place. He saw three people standing I the preliminaries. Sami was practicing her martial arts kicking and punching in her own little zone. He saw Vance reading a book on human anatomy. Carlton couldn't see anything with that giant hat over his eyes, but Vance blushed from one page. The last contestant other than Carlton was Brain sleeping against the wall.

_" _Hi, C8…I mean Brain." Carlton talked like a fly went down his throat. This was the guy once his enemy but became his friend. Brain stopped sleeping against the wall and looked at Carlton." Are you participating as Canickle or have you switched to Brain?"

" Brain and Canickle are both names I made for myself. I choose to have them. Just like I chose to continue being in this tournament. I only came at first to find out who I was. Even though I now know exactly who I am…I'm still in it to win. Winning is what I'm good at."

_ " _What happened to the man you healed in prison?"

_" _Nicky? He should be around. I told him he was free to go and didn't have to be around me, but he stayed because he wanted to see me fight. I guess you could say he owes me a debt for saving his life."

_" _There's something I wanted to tell you…"

_"_ I know." Brain touched Carlton's head. In Namek the Namekians could read minds just from touching their heads, and Brain had the same level of telepathy. _" _You wanted to tell me you think C87 is a name I should keep. I shouldn't make all this about myself. You care about me but that won't deter you from beating me in this tournament. You also wanted to tell me you asked your sensei's wife and son to watch me compete so I don't think Nicky's the only one cheering for me."

_" _Did you gain the power to read minds?"

_" _No. I just know what you are going to tell me. In a way that makes me a mind reader. I guess you think I would feel bad if everyone out there gets mad at me. I don't blame people for being mad. I don't play what others call 'fair'. Want to see something cool."

_" _Wow. You really can make people stop looking at you. But won't this make it harder for you to fight in the next round?"

_" _We can only know. It was good talking to you."

The Saiyan family came in. They greeted Carlton like a member of their family. The father had a gruesome look on his face. He still hadn't forgiven Brain for what he did to him. Brain could only get a wave from Carlton walking away. Carlton walks up to the Saiyan family, little Tarp showing Carlton his Rubix cube. They were truly friends to Carlton; he didn't have a single friend, rival, or sparring partner. A part of him that didn't like company spout out.

Brain feels something that feels like drool drip on his right shoulder. What drooled on him? He looks around but doesn't see anyone. Brain just assumed it was water leaking from the plaster. He return to the wall closing his eyes. Two big eyes glow from the darkness.

_" _I found you, handsome."

XXX

Brain and Sami were the contestants for the semi-finals. Brain was standing on the left and Sami on the right. She twist her wrists and Brain massaged his head. The announcer then walked between the two contestants.

_" _Welcome everyone to the semi-finals of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament." Everyone outside the stadium applaud very loud. The loud noises annoyed Brain's head. He tapped his fingers against his head to stop the noise. " Thank you. Out of our four finalists only one will be named champion. I know you thought Mr. Satan would be champion, but Mr. Satan has been beaten by challenger Canickle in the first round. But we are blessed with such talented fighters. Now the man who beat Mr. Satan will fight the drum dancer Sami."

When the crowd applauded they were really cheering Brain. She worked very hard to get here and wouldn't let some blonde with glitter in his hair win. Sami got in her fighting pose keeping her right hand against her side while raising her left palm. Brain's fighting posing was standing with his arms down.

_" Just don't say anything when I beat you!" _

_" _Fight."

Sami gets on her legs like a frog and jumps at Brain. She attacks like a lion weaving her claws and then scratching at Brain. Brain dodges the attack and smacks her in the back.

Sami growls at him like a lion and scratches her claws at Brain. Brain is able to dodge all her attacks and he does it anticipating all her moves. She punches right he dodges left. She punches left and he dodges right

_" _You are breathing too hard. You have to feel the ground with your feet and let the fighting happen naturally."

" Don't tell me how to fight!"

She jumps up and kicks Brain in the face. Brain grabs her leg and throws her out of the stadium. She removes her cloth around her stomach and uses it to pull herself back on the stadium. If her feet touched the grass she would have lost.

She attacks Brain with rapid punches. Brain stops her by placing a hand on her forehead and she can't seem to hit him. Brain sighs before he lets her fall down.

_" _I don't know if these two are fighting or having an argument." The announcer said in the microphone while Sami was attacking Brain the same way Hasky would attack Trout. " One thing is for certain. Sami is giving everything to beat Canickle. Will her anger help her beat Canickle or will it corrupts her in letting Canickle win?"

She look angrily at Brain and clench her hands in frustration. Sweat rolls down her head as she concentrates red energy through her body. Brain steps back." __This isn't ____ki ____energy. It's something else. It can't be…her anger."__


	58. Chapter 58

Sami was riddled with angry energy. Her body was becoming red like a bad sunburn and she looked powerful like a Saiyan. She runs towards Brain and punches him in the stomach. Brain feels the strength of an elephants paw print crush his stomach. Then she grabs him and tosses him into the sky.

Sami watches in joy as Brain is about to fall out of the stadium. But when it looks like Brain is about to fall he levitates off the ground.

" You can't do that? It's cheating." Sami yelled. She glared at the announcer, just looking at the staggering power of Brain's flight.

" What's cheating is you using your powers to enhance your physical strength. My powers are just the same as yours. The difference between you and me is your powers come from your soul and mine comes from the mind. Like your muscles it can grow."

Brian held his hands together next to his eyes. The announcer remembered that move, Tien's Solar Flare. He remembered the blinding, painful effect Tien's move could do. But Brain hits Sami with a brain blast. It sends her out of the stadium. Before she hits the crowd Brain uses his powers to levitate her down slowly. After the great fight she gave Brain, she deserved to go out peacefully.

" The winner is Canickle."

There is a short round of applause for the impressive powers Brain possesses. When Brain levitated on the stadium he jumps off the stadium and moves to Sami.

" Don't be downhearted about losing. I faced strong opponents to get here and I haven't gone any easier against them than I did with you. You have great power and control, but what you lack is discipline."

Brain offers her his hand to help her up. The moment she touches his hand her heart goes out of control. She feels like she's in love with him.

" Will you train with me…forever?"

Brain wonders why she sounds so different. " Of course. I'll be glad to teach you anytime."

Brain and Sami both had different views of what training together meant. For Brain it was just a simple sparring practice, but Sami…it meant they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, get married. Sami jumped up and hugged Brain. Brain thought she had multiple personalities.

" Would you look at this everyone. Love blossoms in the air once again for contestants of the opposite sex. The last time it happened, Goku, our last tournament champion, beat his future bride to be."

Brain walked out; where he went Sami was holding his hands. Brain turned right, she turned right. Brain turned left, she turned left. Brain blushed from Sami's second personality not letting go of him. And in the crowd the Saiyan family were watching.

" We should have cheered louder for him, Dad," Tarp said. He was the smartest of the family but even he didn't know why Sami, Brain's opponent, was following him and looking so happy after she just lost.

" It wasn't like he needed our help. He won his game all on his own." That sounded like a compliment, and Tarp knew a compliment was something his father gave to someone rarely. Trout saw his wife hold her mouth as her cheeks puffed like a frogs. She was going to throw up. " Are you okay, Hasky? You have been looking a little 'out of it' recently."

" I might be sick. I mean, I think I'm sick. I'm fine but that's what worries me."

" I think we should take you home—"

Hasky threw up. She threw up on the back of a five year old holding his mother's hand. That boy cried when undigested food and puke touched him. Hasky looked like she was going to throw up again, but Tarp flew up and grabbed her arms.

" We really have to take you home, Mom," Tarp said worried about his mother.

The second round was already beginning. It is Carlton against Vance with the hat over his eyes. Tarp wanted to stay and cheer his friend Carlton on, but he didn't want to keep his mother here when she is sick. Trout grabbed his wife.

" Stay here and cheer Carlton. I'm taking your mother home."

Tarp knew his father was not one to miss a match especially if it was one with his only pupil, and it was a surprise to see him flying away with his wife. Some of the normal people, pedestrians who knew nothing about ki and energy, were speechless.

" Fight."

Carlton gets into a fighting pose getting ready for the hat man to attack. He doesn't

" I don't really want to fight," the hat man said. Carlton is confused. He never heard of someone participating in the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament who didn't want to fight. " Can't we talk this out?"

" I think they want us to fight to give the crowd a reason to roar. That means we have to fight. If you don't want to fight you can just say you give up."

What Carlton said made Vance mad. He raised his head up high, still covered in that giant hat, said, " I'm not a quitter!"

Vance charges towards a confused Carlton. He tries punching him but he trips. Carlton sweat drops.

" Are you okay?" Carlton said.

" I'm fine." Vance got up. The weird guy held his hands together to fight. " You should be more worried about yourself!"

Vance tries punching Carlton again. Carlton raises his fist and punches the man under his jaw. Then Carlton punches him in the stomach over a hundred times. No matter how many times Carlton punches Vance he recovers.

_" ___He's not a normal person. What is his power?___" _

Vance glows bright green. He touches Carlton in his stomach. Carlton was feeling drained. Not because of all the times he punched Vance; Carlton was losing all his strength.

" I'm so sorry," Vance said. "I really didn't want to use my powers because I know how much they hurt people, but I have to win this fight."


	59. Chapter 59

Carlton was so weak now. Every time he breathed it was like a year of his life was leaving. He could barely feel his fingers and was getting unhealthier by the second. Everyone outside the stadium got the gist of it. Tarp watched crossing his fingers and hoping for a miracle to happen.

_" Fight him. You have to fight him." _

What Vance didn't know was Carlton had more energy than he could possibly steal. Carlton acted like all the energy was out of him and fell down. Vance was acting sorry for what he did, and the announcer stepped in after Carlton was laying down.

" Carlton is down. If Carlton doesn't get up by the count of ten he loses." Carlton gets back up to Vance's fear. " Never mind."

Carlton was exploiting some kind of energy boosting his power back to normal. This energy boost his speed going into the man and punching him in the nose. His punch hurts Vance but only for a second. Vance finally gets angry and punches Carlton. His punch was super strong, punching Carlton harder than five of his punches combined.

_" _He's absorbing Carlton's energy." _Tarp thought. "_That's why he lets his opponent punch him. He's absorbing their powers and using it against them. How can Carlton fight that?"

Carlton gets off the ground and tries fighting again. He feels weak but continues to fight. He charges up his ki energy and throw it into the air

_" _Danbou Magic Materialization: Meteor!"

The first thing Carlton created was a giant red ball of energy. A giant meteor falls from the sky and lands into the stadium. Everyone backs away as the stadium is crushed under the meteor. Carlton didn't throw that high, and aimed at a spot that would push Vance out ensuring his victory.

Tarp believes his friend has won the fight. But when he looks at the stadium again he sees the big hat man holding the giant meteor. He was holding that meteor like a beach ball.

_" ___He doesn't just absorb the attacks, he gains their strength. Who is this guy?" __

Vance threw the meteor like a beach ball. He waited until the meteor was close to the ground and punched it like volleyball. The meteor was flaming hot. Carlton tried flying in the stars to dodge the meteor. The meteor became the size of a beach ball but still knocks Carlton out. Carlton feel at an altitude of 20,000 feet, Tarp feared he wouldn't recover fast enough to stop falling. Tarp flew up and caught Carlton.

Outside help in the middle of a tournament—Carlton was disqualified

" The winner…Vance!"

_" ___He's amazing." __

Tarp set Carlton down with the rest of the crowd. When Carlton woke up he was going to be sad finding out he lost the tournament he tried so far to beat. Vance surprisingly jumped off the stadium and walked up to Carlton.

" I'm sorry if I hurt you," Vance said. " You were great."

A small mechanical bug was watching Vance. It originally had eyes on Goku but it was drawn to Vance's energy like tigers to antelope. It record all of Vance's moves, including him draining the energy out of Carlton and gaining energy to lift a meteor.

Carlton smile.

" If I was going to lose to anyone…I'm glad it was you. Thanks."

" I saw what you did back there," Trout came back. He walked up to Carlton to give him some encouragement. " You made a teacher proud the way you fought."

" Yeah," Tarp said dramatically. " You did better than I ever could. I'm happy to have you as a friend and my father's student."

" Where's your wife, sensei?"

" She's in the hospital."

" Oh no! She isn't sick, is she? Please tell me she's not sick!"

" Relax, scared student. She's pregnant."

" Pregnant? When did that happen?" Carlton spent most of his time with sensei and he knew there wasn't a moment he and Hasky were together, in the house, alone from Tarp, listening to a little romantic music with candles…at least that's how he saw it.

" It was one month before she left for the job interview. She's one and a half months pregnant. Are you happy to have a little brother or sister, Tarp?"

" No."

" Haha. You are going to get along with your sibling just right."

XXX

Vance was alone in the shelter waiting to be called for the last round. He was standing in front of a mirror, and for the first time since he got here he wasn't wearing his hat. His head was small and flat. People would think he look hideous and didn't have a brain.

" That last fight was a great success. One more win and I'll be champion, and then when I'm champion I can save them."

Vance wasn't a kid. He proved himself a man with those last two fights. He put on his hat. Glowing yellow eyes loomed Vance reacting to him in a gut kind of way.

" He's my ticket to fighting that little punk Canickle. Young and innocent…just the way I like them."

Vance was having trouble looking through his hat. He elevated his hat for a better look. He gasped. Eight sharp white fangs in a now dark room were glowing and approaching him. Vance was too scared to move. Then the fangs crunched his eyes.

XXX

Outside Sami is sitting on a bench with Brain meditating. She smiles at him and he notices her.

" Forgive me, but I need to prepare for the last round. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

" Nope." Sami saw a pond behind the bench. A mother duck was floating in the pond with her five baby ducklings. " One. Two. Three. Four. Five. I think five is a nice number."

" Nice number for what?" Brain asked.

" Oh, I can't tell you."

Brain didn't know she was talking about children. Brain returned to meditating, sense a staggering presence somewhere far away. He senses another soul at his pinnacle strength losing. Brain felt everything that poor soul was feeling, sweats and twitches.

" Help…"


	60. Chapter 60

There was something wrong with Brain. He was muttering something that didn't make any sense. What kind of help could he possibly need. A seizure. Sami shakes his shoulders trying to wake him up. He falls down experiencing the seizure. Sami then puts her lips on Brain's mouth giving him CPR

" One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Twenty. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Thirty."

All that training didn't help wake Brain. Sami tried giving him air two times in his mouth and pressing her arms against his chest thirty times. She did everything in the course but none of it was working. But Brain wakes up and looks at Sami.

" You saved me." Brain sees her in a new light and smiles " My name is Brain."

" Sami. I thought your name was Canickle. "

" The name is both a truth and a lie. It is true that name will forever be used every time I enter the World Martial Art Tournament. The lie is that my name will forever be cast that way. My name is Brain. I named myself that way for it is the only thing that separates me from…nobody. "

Sami had no idea what he was talking about. All she got out of that was his name is Brain. Who names their son after the organ in the body's nervous system?

" That's really weird. But if you like the name Brain then I like it also."

Sami did the unthinkable thing and held Brain's hand. It wasn't just his hand she touched. Her other hand went for his heart. The way his heart calmly beat slow, relaxed heartbeats was soothing to her and could drain anyone's sorrows.

" Shoot! The last round of the tournament is about to start! I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Good-bye."

Brain left Sami like a man in a marathon trying to get to first. At least he said 'talk to you later'. Most guys wouldn't say that unless they actually meant it. Sami smiled and touched her heart.

" One day I'm going to marry that man."

_XXX_

Brain made it back to the Martial Arts Tournament by the length of his fingernails. People from every city were gathered around the stadium waiting for the final round. Vance was there…looking at himself in a mirror. Brain thought he heard a cry of help earlier and he thought Vance was the one who cried for it.

" Welcome everyone to the last round of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. This is the last round where the winner will be champion and walk away with 500,000 Zeni—that was the old prize, but we are introducing a new one. The winner of this tournament will receive one million Zeni's!"

The crowd murmured something about the new money. Some of them were beating themselves for not training earlier to participate in the tournament and win this tournament. Others were talking about why they think the tournament committee raised the prize money. Brain didn't care because money was nothing to him.

" Our first challenger started off as a face in the crowd. There may not be a startling picture on this fighters face, but he topped Hercule Satan and the lovely Flower Dancer Sami. Please give a big round of applause for Canickle!"

" I fight with my fist and my brain. I will win this tournament and I am the best!"

" And our second fighter. He's the strangest of them all—somehow—he says he doesn't like fighting but does a good job of it, welcome Vance!"

" One Million Zeni? That's what I call quick cash."

There was a slight change in tone for that shy Vance. It almost sounded like he was a different person. But it might just be him getting excited being in the final round. He smiled coyly at Brain.

" You're a fine piece of work, Canickle. It's funny. You don't look like a Canickle to me."

" Who do you think I am?" Brain said.

" Something that also starts with a C, but more periodic than Canickle."

" _He knows something about me. I don't know if I should question him or ask him." _

" Fight."

Vance charges at Brain and throws the first punch. Brain expected Vance to trip and fall like he saw so wearily often in his battle against Carlton. But Vance almost hit Brain at high speed. Brain dodges it but Vance kicks him in the nose. Vance then jumps up and wraps his legs around Brain's neck.

_"_ I want to play the choking game. I choke you and you pass out; the end."

Brain pulls on Vance's feet but he's wrapped around him too tightly. Brain then jumps backwards and smacks Vance on the ground. The power gives him enough time to move away_._

_" ___Why's he acting so different. The little pacifist who fought Carlton never even tried to be violent. This Vance is much meaner." __

Vance grows his hands like giant serpents. Brain manages to dodge his punches but Vance grows his head out and hits Brain in the nose

" That looked like it hurt. Did I hurt you?"

" I'm fine!" Brain exclaimed.

" Good."

Vance jumps up and grabs Brain's hand. With his strength he pulls on his arm, trying to rip it out, but doesn't see the fun in it and throws him into the ground.

Vance grows his head out and wraps it around Brain's body, as he makes his way to his face. " Hey Canickle."

" What!"

Vance wraps his arms around Brain's left hand and forces him to punch himself in the face. " Don't keep punching yourself."

" You're punching me!"

Brain jumps back and pushes Vance into the outside stadium wall. Vance lets go and Vance flies into the sky. Brian rubs his head in relief thinking he's won, but Vance grows two arms in the ground and swings his feet into Brain's ribs.

Brain grabbed his stomach from the staggering force of Vance's head. When did he get so strong. What Brain couldn't do, without touching Vance's head, was the voice in his head was female.

_" ___If I keep using my powers their going to know something's up. Let's see what this Vance squirt can really do." __


	61. Chapter 61

Brain wanted to know what kind of power Vance had. Vance kept his energy in a storage that channeled energy to his hands and arms. All the energy Brain had was in his hand and he was about to use his own energy against him.

" Now you will feel the power of all your punches thus far. Hex Double Cyclone!"

Vance charges at Brain with his hand full of a blue ball and hits Brain with it. He chokes blood from his mouth before he is sent flying into the ground. Brain had a small tear in his shirt when Vance hit him.

" Luckily it's weak as you haven't been hitting me properly. Try better next time." Brain just got up. The woman in Vance's head found this fighting to be a waste of her time " This be the man I'm supposed to keep fighting with so my boss can study his moves. He's absolutely pathetic. I could kill him right here and now. But if I do…I'll be working for free. Free. I never work for FREE!"

While the woman in Vance's body consumed her thoughts in greed Brain's body starts to glow with green aura. Vance is amazed as that aura travels up into the sky and makes it's up to the clouds. At first Vance is surprised, but then he sticks out his tongue

" Oh please ; like I haven't seen that warrior spirit before. You don't scare me—"

Brain dashes towards Vance faster than he can keep up and he chops him in the back of his neck. It stuns him long enough for Brain to punch him in the air. He flies up in the air and punches Vance with both hands.

" Dad," Tarp was standing on the outside stadium, confused by how he couldn't sense any energy. " I can't sense his ki when he flies."

" That's because he's not using ki energy to fly," Trout explained. " He's using his telekinesis to lift his own body. He doesn't fight like a Saiyan. He's playing dirty."

Brain punches Vance to the ground. He falls but Brain uses his telekinesis to stop him from hitting the ground. Then he falls down and hits Vance directly in his back. Brain flies over Vance to watch him cry in agony, but hears an unruly laugh.

Anaconda took off her skin like a new suit, surrounding him in a blue barrier. Vance was taken out of the barrier. It was the real Vance sleeping on the stadium. The one who came out was the one controlling his mind.

Brain finally got to see what his real opponent looked like. She was red and black. Her shirt was red and stitched with flames. She wore a black mask with lantern green eyes. And her mouth were sharp as knives. She flies into the air laughing a cruel laugh.

" I came just in time for the funeral. When I'm done with you, there won't be enough to fit in a matchbox."

Brain would attack her but he was too distracted by her vivacious costume. She uses Brain's own powers to bind him. He was surrounding in green psychic rings. Brain is afraid of the terror she will cause to the crowd, and she pushes him down and up and into the stadium.

" How entertaining. The boy who thinks he can outwit me loses to his own powers." Anaconda flies down and scares the crowd with her long tongue and sharp claws making most of them run away. " Don't run away. I'm saving each of you for desert."

Anaconda sees the only people who stay are a boy and man with monkey tails and a boy who lost against Vance. She licks her lips thinking of how strong they must be to not be afraid of her and wants to eat them. Before she could eat them she walks up to Brain.

" When I was attacked as Vance I found out a new way to use your powers. It's something you should have done from the beginning. This move lets me play drum sticks with your bones. I count two before you beg me for mercy."

She raises her hand to squeeze Brain's muscles out, he makes loud angry noises meaning her attack is working, but then her attack becomes powerless.

" What's wrong with my good half?" Anaconda shook her hand. She beat her hand like a cable box trying to make it work. " No wonder that little brat never hit anyone. His powers are used for deflection. No matter. He's so out of energy my talons can open his throat so easily." She grew her fingers into claws. She raised her claws to Brain's neck. She was going to kill him, but then she remembered the tournament. " One million Zeni. If I'm in this tournament I don't want to leave without money. I'll beat him in this tournament and then I'll kill him. You!"

Her eyes looked fiercely into the eyes of the blond referee. He trembled from her. " Me?"

" Yes. My opponent Canickle has been sleeping on the ground for over ten seconds. Isn't this the part where I win and you give me the one million Zeni."

" I can't. Canickle isn't touching the ground. His body is floating up—"

Anaconda presses her fingers into Canickle's stomach making him touch the ground. The man gulps beginning the count

" One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven."

The referee stopped counting. Something big was happening to Brain. It was coming from his mind, and an invisible beam of energy fired from his mind. Brain learned a new move in their short fight.

" Onion Blast!"

Brain fired an energy wave from his brain. It picked Anaconda off the ground and fired her out of the stadium. Then his beam magnetized her back to Brain. With all his strength he punched her in the eyes. Anaconda was knocked out cold.

" If you're going to fight someone taking his powers and using them against them…you might want to start with someone who doesn't get powers from his mind."

" Go Brain!" A female cheered in the crowd. " You can win."

Trout, Tarp, and Carlton turn to the left to see Sami waving a flag with Brain's face on it and cheering for him.

" Who are you?" Trout said.

" That's Sami from the semifinals," Carlton said. " You're actually standing here and cheering for the guy who beat you in your last fight?"

Sami looks at Carlton. He did have a valid point. Why would she cheer for someone who beat her? She shrugs not knowing for herself why she did it. She just looks back at Brain. Brain was going to win.


	62. Chapter 62

Anaconda wasn't weak. She wasn't a loser like her normal family. Her father believed people who love each other get together. Her mother believed things worked out and things didn't work out. Anaconda was taught how to absorb the energy of other people like a snake swallowing a mouse, but reversed where she's inside and using her food as skin.

Anaconda gets up and jumps over Brain. She kicks him in the face. He pushes her leg away. He gets on top of her and punches her three times in the face. She sticks out of her tongue and rubs it against Brain's nose. Brain almost sneezed from the tickling then she kicks her legs into Brain's head and pushes him off with her feet

She puts her fingers together; entwining her fingers and stretches them out. She wraps her arms around and the back of his neck and throws him out of the stadium. He uses his powers to move his body towards the stadium.

" You are going to die!"

She fires rapid punches towards Brain. Brain dodges her attack and uses his powers to lift tiles off the ground and launch them towards Anaconda. The attacks shatter in contact

" Eh…"

" What was that supposed to do?"

" It was supposed to hurt you,"

" Good idea. Wrong way." Anaconda uses her powers to stretch around the stadium and hold up twenty tiles. Anaconda throws them with great speed at Brain. Brain quickly dodges the tiles. Trout punch the tiles into cinder dust.

Brain charges towards Anaconda and kicks his feet into her chest. She disappears and kicks Brain in the back. She punches him to the ground and uppercuts him propelling him upwards. Brain disappears and head-butts her.

Brain punches her in the back and she uses her hands to create a barrier around her. He keeps punching her back five times. Her barrier explodes, blows up, knocking Brain back.

" That's it! You will die! Killer Anaconda doesn't lose to anyone." She transforms her legs into a giant onyx snake. It was a snake the size of a house, big gray skin and crimson red eyes. It hisses at Brain. " Time to introduce my special friend. Broodmother."

Trout, Tarp, and Carlton are afraid of her giant snake. Sami worries about Brain. Brain just looks at the snake reserved.

" Only a coward hides behind giant snakes. I'm going to stop you no matter what you do."

" Hehehe. You're a fool."

Broodmother moves towards Brain. Brain rolls out of the snake's path and kicks the snake. The snake turns around and almost bites Brain. He uses his powers to lift himself off the ground and move around the snake.

Anaconda's hand transforms into the snake. The snake moves towards Brain. Brain jumps over the snake's mouth. It bites again and Brain dodges the snake's mouth.

" You can't escape Broodmother. She will catch you!"

The snake bites Brain in his right leg. Brain cries in pain. The snake moves its head back and forth thrashing and trying to rip Brain's leg off. Brain uses his powers to lift the martial arts building and throwing it into Broodmother. The building crushes the snake.

Tarp, Trout, Sami, Carlton and the blond haired announcer look at the wreckage. Brain land on the wreckage puffing out.

" Start…the…countdown."

" Uh…" The announcer walked up to rubble. He couldn't move the rubble but he knew Anaconda was down there because he could hear her voice." The countdown. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six."

Killer Anaconda gets out of the wreckage and elongates her head into his neck. She bites Brain in the neck. He smacks her in the face. Brain tries to use his powers to lift up the wreckage. But he can't. Anaconda then uses his powers to lift up the ground

" In a way hat-boy and I are the same. We can both take other people's powers and use it against them. But I can swallow their powers whole!"

She throws all the stuff from the ground at Brain. Brain takes the full on attack. Her attack almost pushes him off the stadium but he stands guard. Not strong enough to withstand the final attacks.

She uses her powers to telepathic powers to throw a rock into his face. She uses her powers to hit Brain everywhere in the cheeks then crushes him by lifting two rocks together and crushes Brain. Brain dripped blood from his cut cheek.

" You breathed your last breath. This is what happens when you people think you can still survive. Humans cannot survive. You need heat, food, water, and light to survive. I don't need any of it! I survive because I need nothing but myself. Now be an obedient boy when I crush you!"

There were no powered tricks up Anaconda's sleeves. She was going to kill him the old fashioned way, crushing him by her boat. All that Zeni prize money meant nothing to her; it meant something but it vanished after facing Brain. She stepped on his neck and kept pushing her foot down on his esophagus. She could hear the writhing inside Brain's mouth, and that gave her pleasure.

" Brain!"

Brain looks up and sees Trout, Tarp, Carlton, and Sami still cheering for him.

" You didn't beat me for nothing!" Trout the pure Saiyan cheered. Him cheering for something who use to be his enemy was extraordinary.

" You can do it!" Tarp the half-breed Saiyan cheered/

" One of us has to win and it must be you!" Carlton the human who he couldn't decide was weak or strong cheered.

" If she kills you I will fight her myself!" Sami cheered.

All that cheering gives Brain the energy. He grabs her foot and pushes her off his body. She stretches her body to the other side as he makes a fighting pose.

" You can take away someone's powers but you—witch—can't take away their moves!"

She boils with anger lifting the rocks up and throwing them at him. He dodges all of them swerving, jumping, and crushing the rocks with his muscles. She grows her arms out and tries punching him. But he throws giant rocks on her arms. She's stuck by the rocks. She looks at Brain with much fear. Brain charges at her and grabs her throat.

Brain hesitant on what he's going to do. She nervously looks at him and smiles. Brain looks at her angrily and throws her out of the stadium. Trout grabs Tarp as he and Carlton fly away from her path. She falls off the stadium.

" You won." It was a ring out and the announcer pointed his left hand to the sky while keeping the microphone to his mouth. " The winner and our new champion…Canickle."


	63. Chapter 63

**Hello. As everyone should say when they write a fanfiction story but I'm too stupid to say it every time is I do not own Dragon Ball Z but I do own the OC characters, which are Trout, Tarp, Carlton, Brain, Sami, and others you read about. When I sleep I don't dream about my characters. I try to dream about being my own character because I think we are all great. But I'm not here to bore you with that. The reason I came here to review is to tell you about future chapters. I originally wanted the next arc to be about Christmas, but I think I stretched the story since Goku and Garlic Jr. too long. This chapter will take place one year after Raditz came to the Earth. After this chapter I'll go back and show you the Christmas special.**

At this moment everyone in the stands would be cheering for Brain and his triumph. The problem was most of the audience left after the whole Anaconda incident. He was cheered by four people, two of which had tails. Brain didn't even care about winning. He didn't care that everyone was cheering for him and that he gave almost every percent of his body in that battle.

Brain came to the martial arts tournament to get stronger. He could honestly say he did get stronger, but he couldn't say he was happy about how this battle turned out. He walked out of the stadium and walked up to Anaconda.

" What are you doing?" Carlton asked, concerned about Brain walking up to Anaconda. Brain kneeled down and touched her arm. The same energy he used in his healing was going through her. " You're healing her!"

" Yes."

Everyone looked at Brain like he was some kind of lunatic. Sami was the only one with enough courage to speak. " Why would you heal her? She's a heartless monster who kills people! You can't heal her!"

" What if I was her and she was me? I would try to kill her to." It must be a clone thing was all Carlton could think listening to Brain. Brain kept healing Anaconda and smiled." I could use a rival and she's the perfect one for the job."

The referee was having a familiar sense of déjà vu. He remembered when a villainous tyrant tried ruling the world by beating a man named Goku years ago and it ended with Goku healing the tyrant, Piccolo Jr., and saying Piccolo should be his rival.

Anaconda was healed the same way as Piccolo was healed and stood up the same way Piccolo did. "I live! I'm in it to win, pamby!"

" Tough luck, pamby." Trout said with glee. " The tournament is over and you lost. Now there's nothing stopping us from teaming up against you."

" Get ready to face your nightmares!" Carlton moved his shoulders. He just recovered to half strength and needed something to relax until he was at full strength.

Trout, Tarp, and Carlton moved together against Killer Anaconda. She was totally psyched. After losing the tournament and her money she was angrier than a slave being tortured. Before their fighting could flourish Brain stepped in.

" Stop. There's no more need for senseless violence. She's lost. Let's let her vacate in her defeat."

" Hehehe." Killer Anaconda laughed at Brain. Letting enemies leave because he believed it would make her good was bogus. She was evil, and evil was okay. " As long as I'm still alive I can't lose. You think that you won today that you're better than me? Well you're not. I will soon own this planet."

The referee had the anonymous sense of déjà vu again. She did the exact same thing Piccolo did after being revived because she and him were both sore losers. She flew away from the tournament probably flying back to her boss. She did her job of seeing how strong Brain is and wanted her money.

" Aren't you going to stop her, Brain?" Carlton said calling Brain's bluff; no way he would heal someone pure evil and not do anything to stop her.

" Let her go. I only healed her enough to escape. When she attacks again I'll be ready for her." Carlton knew Brain was stupid enough to give his energies full power. Brain put his hand on his mouth and called," Flying Nimbus!"

The Flying Nimbus appears and flies to the ground. Brain jumps on the Flying Nimbus preparing to fly into the sky when Sami jumps on the nimbus cloud with him.

" You're coming to?" Brain said.

" We may not be married yet, but wherever you go I go. I'm going to train with you."

" Yet? Who said anything about marriage?"

" You silly." Sami said it covering her blushing face and pushes Brain off.

Sami was strong. Who knows…if Brain didn't get her she might be the new champion. Brain gets back on the Flying Nimbus. " Fly away Nimbus. Take us to Oblong Wall."

The nimbus flies away with Brain and Sami as Trout smiles. He grabs Tarp and Carlton's shoulders and leans between them.

" Now that we're finished with the Martial Arts Tournament, any ideas for our next adventure?"

XXX

One Year Later

It was a beautiful day in the summer. It was the same weather one year ago when Raditz showed up. Like Radtiz a space pod was flying towards the Earth. A space pod was a giant gray sphere that could only fit one person inside it. In those space pods two aliens of immense power were coming down. They were not here to avenge their comrade Raditz who died by the hands of his brother who selfishly sacrificed himself by his longest enemies hands. They came for the Dragon Balls and for them to grant them immortality; the only way to never get old, never die and become the strongest in the universe.


	64. Chapter 64

A lot has changed in the year that passed. Everyone was a little older, a little stronger, but most of them weren't any smarter. Trout was still the sensei of Carlton. Now he was a teacher to two students. His school got one more member, a tall blue cat with sunglasses and a black jacket with stuffy pants.

Hasky was pregnant and had children and twins. They were three months old and had their Saiyan tails. Hasky was busy with the children and never spent time with Trout anymore. She couldn't even hire a babysitter because the children cried without their mother, and the Saiyans were strong enough to life tables.

Brain and Sami lived together, trained together, growing stronger in both strength and affectionate feelings, but were unmarried. Brain wasn't someone who avoided love, but he didn't think marriage was necessary to live with the ones he loved.

Trout, Carlton, and the new recruit were in grass field training. Carlton was training with the new recruit and Trout watched to make sure things didn't get too bad. Carlton smacked his hands left and right, the new recruit dodged them moving his head like Trout showed him. He punched with the speed of a missile in Carlton's face.

Carlton was just going easy on the new recruit. He wasn't even flying or using any of his moves. The recruit worked so hard to get as strong as he was today and Carlton didn't want to ruin it for him. Carlton spin kick the recruit, knocking him off his feet and sent another spinning kick to his back. The recruit fell and Carlton wins.

" Well done students," Trout said in the middle of Carlton and the new recruit. " You've all done fabulously for such a young generation. Whiskuner, you almost had Carlton, and to think when you arrived here you were just a Military Air Force blue cat who quit."

Carlton wondered why an Air Force pilot would want to join Trout's martial arts school. It couldn't be for the money because Trout didn't have much. It couldn't be to spy on Trout because there was nothing about him he kept secret. Whiskuner bowed to Trout.

" I've vastly learned under your tutelage, sensei. I feel like there's not a C17 that I can't catch, and a kamikaze plane I can't stop."

Trout gave Whiskuner the signal to get up. Whiskuner raised his head as Trout raised his hand. Trout wanted Whiskuner to shake his hand. When Whiskuner had to shake someone's hand he did what he always did…rubbed his hands together to make enough friction to rub off germs and shook Trout's hand.

" As for you, Carlton." Carlton shuddered at the sound of his name. Trout was going to say something like he hadn't trained enough or his Power Level was falling. " You matured from that college student I started with. You've become somewhat of a son to me, and I'm starting to get very attached to you."

Carlton thanked his legs Trout said that. At first he thought Trout would say something mean like " you need to work harder" or " you will never be good like Whiskuner". Carlton heard a noise; Brain arrived with Sami who was connected with Brain's psychic powers floating down.

" Good morning," Sami waved. " Sorry if we missed anyone's birthdays. Brain and I just wanted to stop by and ask if we can borrow some flour."

" What do you need flour for?" Carlton asked.

" To make pies," Brain explained. " Sami thinks I never smile because I never had a pie growing up."

" How old are you, Brain?" Trout asked.

" Let's see…there was that one month I was trapped, two months until we met again at Christmas, and one year since we talked…I'm one year and three months old. But my creator said I was made with the body of a sixteen or eighteen year old teenager."

" Him being very young is the reason we're not married yet," Sami said. Sami took everyone by surprise clinging to Brain's arm and smiling giddily.

" I thought she was past touching you?" Carlton said promptly.

" We've been training together for over a year. That's enough time for us to make all kinds of promises and go to many places. Just yesterday we flew to Bridge Town to look at the houses they make on cliffs."

" That reminds me, Carlton," Sami released her grip over Brain and poked her finger towards Carlton. " How are you and Yin-Ran doing?"

" The Yamasune?" Trout spat in disgust when he heard her name. Trout and Yin-Ran weren't exactly friendly after they almost ripped each other's throat's the second day they met.

" I convinced her to hold off the wedding until I finished college. She's not exactly what you call an indulgent girl so she flew off somewhere and I haven't seen her since. I really miss her. But on the plus side I finally have a bed to myself."

When Carlton thought about those times he slept in his dead with a half-fox girl holding him he blushed. He was easily flustered. Everyone was laughing at his easily embarrassed face.

" Trout." Trout finished laughing and looked at Brain who was asking him another question. " How old is Tarp?"

" He's ten. He has gotten stronger since the last time you were here. He pushed his limits as a half-Saiyan and is even starting to make me worry. I want to keep being better than my son until I'm dead."

Everyone but Whiskuner laughed when Trout said he would keep getting stronger. Whiskuner was feeling left out. He was only with Trout less than a year and he had no place in their laughing.

" How rude of me." Whiskuner didn't feel so left out after Trout grabbed his hand and pulled him to the group. " This is my second pupil, Whiskuner. He may look like a normal city cat, but he's got some special moves."

" Hi." Whiskuner said wary of the crowd. They all looked at him like a five year old—everyone except Brain closes their eyes and smiled at him.

Whiskuner felt welcomed. And as a member of their new group he laughed and smiled. He was in perfect synch with the laughing and smiling of everyone. He was having fun until Trout made loud noises.

" No…" Trout was acting out of control. Something was getting through his mind and making him act out outrageously. " No! No! No! This can't be possible!"

" What's wrong, sensei?" Carlton asked in concern.

" Two Saiyan ships are moving to this planet and will be here any minute!"

" Isn't that a good thing, sensei? It means there's more than one of you."

" You don't understand. These Saiyan's wouldn't come together if they were looking for me. They would send one Saiyan and he would take me back to his planet. This is a takeover!"


	65. Chapter 65

Trout wasn't kidding. He wasn't kidding about two ravaging Saiyans who probably were just as strong as Trout or stronger heading towards Earth for a hostile takeover. Everyone panics except Whiskuner.

" Can someone please tell me what's going on."

" Our sensei is really from a planet called Planet Vegeta," Carlton said." He was away from that planet before a meteor blew it up. His races were pirates that levelled cities transforming into apelike creatures. Sensei thinks these Saiyan's want to takeover earth that a baby Saiyan named Kakarot failed and sensei failed to do."

" Sensei…you were going to blow up earth?"

Trout nod. He tried to forget about his past but things have a way of catching up to him. His secrets never went away after he lost his planet and everyone close to him. Trout said what came from his heart.

" I went to planet earth twelve years after Kakarot arrived. To me only Saiyan's and strong creatures were the ones worth saving, and everything else was just in the way. We tried to make a better world…a world of oblivion. But there was something I found here I never heard about on Planet Vegeta: love."

For the first time Trout felt something raging inside him bigger than the mightiest Oozaru. His primal instincts were telling him to fight these Saiyans. Alone he would most likely lose no matter how strong he was. But together he might lose his friends. Trout clenches his fists.

" These Saiyan's don't know what love is. They only wish for destruction and will hurt countless innocent lives. Someone has to stop them!"

Before Carlton could offer his assistance against the two Saiyans Trout already took off and followed the energy to the location of the Saiyans.

" It's too dangerous, sensei!" shouted Carlton trying to get his sensei to come back. Carlton could never catch up to him now. "Whiskuner., fly to sensei's son and warn his wife and son. Brain, Sami and I will help sensei whether he wants our help or not."

Whiskuner didn't like being bossed around by Carlton, but it didn't look like he had any other choice. Whiskuner already flew off the ground as everyone flew in different directions. The true battle for Earth was about to begin.

XXX

Trout's speed was unrivalled on Earth. He was already at the location where the strongest energies were sited going 400 MPH. The location was a deep crevice where the grass grows. Trout senses spirits below and flies down.

He wasn't wrong about seeing spirits. There were three people standing together where the Saiyans would arrive. One was a bald, small Buddhist with six dimples on his head. The second was a tall green alien with a purple torn shirt and antenna's. Finally, he saw a young boy with a white sweatband and neater clothes of what the green one was wearing. Trout wasn't completely sure, but that young boy was a Saiyan.

" The Saiyan has arrived!" the green alien told the bald dwarf and Saiyan child.

The alien and dwarf raised their hands charging an energy blast. The small Saiyan followed them holding his hand out creating a yellow energy blast.

" Hold your fire!" Trout ordered. The three ceased their fire. The ominous old Saiyan was but a stranger to these three unlikely saviors. Their Power Levels were nothing compared to the Saiyan's arriving. " I'm not your enemy."

" How do we know you're not trying to distract us until your Saiyan friend comes out?" The green alien questioned Trout's conductive reasoning for being here.

" Because I have a son and wife."

" So?" The dwarf one retorted." Lots of people have wives and children. Gohan here is the son of a Saiyan. What makes you any different?"

" It's not how we are different; it's how we are similar."

Trout kept a necklace hidden under his Saiyan armor. The necklace was a picture of Trout and his family at the beach. Trout and Tarp were both wearing snorkels and big goggles while Hasky wore a pink bathing suit. The three were less interested about what they were wearing and more about the wife. She didn't have a Saiyan tail.

" You were living on earth?" The dwarf said.

" Living, married, saving the world when you slackers couldn't do it, the usual stuff. I want to help you fight these Saiyans."

He talked using legitimate reasoning. It's true if he lived on Earth and had a half-human son that would be reason enough for them to trust him, but after the stuff Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan went through they couldn't trust anyone.

" You can still be working for these Saiyan's undercover!" The green one shouted, disbelieving anything Trout told him.

" Don't you chowder heads get it? You need to stop wasting your breath on me and start focusing on the real threat. The Saiyan's will…will."

Trout was short on breath. Gohan didn't know what befell the Saiyan to make him so quiet. He looked up...Krillin looked up…Piccolo…they all saw the ones they feared the most. Two Saiyans, one tall who was old and bald. The other was small with black hair and followed the tall one to the ground. Both Saiyans were wearing body armor, had their tails wrapped around their stomachs, and they both sneered.

" Well, well, if it isn't Trout," the smaller Saiyan said made Trout wince. " What's wrong? Surprised to see your prince still alive?"

" Vegeta?"

" That guy's a prince?" the dwarf said shaking in his gi. " Aw man, and I thought we were in trouble before, but fighting a prince is going to be hard."

Like Bulma showed them, the tall one pressed a button on his Scouter. The Scouter clicked and buzzed reading their energy. Something strange was going on. According the Scouter Gohan had a Power Level of ten, Piccolo eight, and Krillin seven.

" All four of them have very low readings, Vegeta."

" Foolish Nappa. They learned to suppress their Power Level. That means the Scouter's are useless."

The small one Vegeta was first to take off his Scouter followed by Nappa. Trout took out his Scouter and scanned the big one Nappa with his Scouter. The readings showed 3,200. Trout scanned the Power Level of Vegeta the princess of Saiyan's. It was hard for Trout to admit it, but Vegeta had a very high Power Level that dwarfed Nappa's. Vegeta stood strong at 18,000."


	66. Chapter 66

" Hahahaha!" Trout laughed out loud. Vegeta, Nappa, and the three beings behind him were perplexed by Trout's howling laugh. " I never thought to see the prince of all Saiyan's so irrefutably weak!"

Weak?! No one calls a Saiyan weak. Trout was so emphatic he made fun of the greatest Saiyan in the universe. When Vegeta was angry he liked to destroy things, and he steamed with enough anger to blow up a whole planet, which he did in that bug planet he and Nappa stopped at before coming here. However, Vegeta's Scouter blinked reporting several more high Power Levels coming this way.

Trout's Scouter picked up the several high power levels in his frequencies. The first high power level came down. It was a strange race of triclops wearing only green pants and black shoes. The next power level followed after the triclops, a small white clown wearing a black hat with a red puffball and white v-neck shirt. The last man to show was human. He was wearing the same clothes the Buddhist dwarf was wearing, a long scar on his right cheek, and long shaggy black hair.

" More crowds. Is this all Earth has to fight against the Saiyan elites?" Vegeta said snidely at the fighters.

Vegeta could take down all these weaklings with one finger. The one most sustaining was the Saiyan Trout. Vegeta would have to put his guard up for him. If it wasn't for Trout Vegeta's most powerful move wouldn't be fired from him: the Galick Gun.

The wind blew harshly in the field. The wind was screaming in the air and it was making Vegeta's shoulders shake heavily. He looked up and saw two helicopters. It was the stupid race trying to record the arrival of Vegeta after Nappa destroyed a town. He has to destroy again.

" Nappa, I want this fight to be private."

Nappa prepares to shot helicopters. He charged an energy blast in his hand and fired it at the helicopter. Trout intertwines jumping over Nappa and hitting the energy ball sideways

" No innocent being will die so long as I am around!"

The fight started with Trout and Nappa. Trout flies to the sun. Nappa. His brown hair fluttered in the wind. Nappa was blind staring at the sun for too long. Trout dives down and lands into Nappa. He went into Nappa's stomach. His head-butt pushed Nappa to the ground. Nappa was holding his stomach in great pain.

_ " ___He nearly took Nappa down with just one hit." __Vegeta thought._ "___ Trout was a loyal Saiyan warrior to my father. Dad prattle how every warrior should be more like Trout. This is pointless. There's only one ultimate Saiyan and its me." __

A frown was swept across Nappa's face. He recovered but looked like a fool in front of Vegeta. Nappa rammed in Trout like a bull, with glee, Trout spin around and hit Nappa in his neck. Nappa fell, and Trout gave him time to get up. But when Nappa got up he attacked Trout with a dozen punches. Trout dodged all of them moving his body only slightly away from his attack.

" Nappa, I'm through with this tedious melee. Plant the Saibamen!"

Nappa jumped back and flew back to Vegeta's side. From his armor he removed a tube sealed by a cork with green liquids in the glass. Nappa pulled the cork off the tube and dripped them on the ground. It was almost the moment Nappa plant the green liquid tiny big-headed aliens with three sharp talons on its arms and legs and bright red eyes appeared.

Trout knew Saibamen. Everyone else was scared because they didn't know Saibamen. Saiyans used Saibamen to train young Saiyan's into mighty fighters.

" Now this is more fun than scanning your pathetic Power Levels," Vegeta said with a smile swept on his face. Your trickery can't hide from the Saibamen. The shiny Saibamen will face all of you one by one and show—"

" Tornado Blast Wave!"

The Saibamen were blown away by a powerful fast fist like a tornado pushing Saibamen off the ground. Saibemen could fly, but even they couldn't dodge Trout's attack. Trout's hands created two energy balls and fired two purple energy waves. The twin attacks exploded with the Saibamen, destroying them.

Trout turned around. The six fighters were staring at him completely speechless by his powers. Even Goku couldn't take down six of those things so fast.

" Still think I'm a spy for these Saiyan's?"

Krillian and Gohan shake their heads with their mouths agape, Piccolo worried. As for Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha, they looked at each other showing the same looks.

The Saiyan's were together above the Z Fighters and Trout. After that attack they needed to stay far away from him. Vegeta pondered how the Saibamen could be beaten so easily.

_" _Nappa, how strong were the Saibamen?"

" The same as Raditz's."

" That explains why they were so weak. I had hoped we see at least an example of what Earth's greatest fighters could do, but we attack now. Nappa, show these earthlings and weak Saiyan why we are the strongest beings in the universe!"

Nappa flies towards them. Nappa was going to go past Trout and fight the earthlings. He didn't get the chance because Trout showed up and punches Nappa in the face. Trout punched Nappa so hard he flew right into a mountain, punching a 6'8 hole in it.

_ " ___What? He almost defeated Nappa with just one punch. If Nappa is gone I'll never get my chance of being immortal." __

Vegeta wasn't going to stay flying around when it was perfectly obvious Nappa stood no chance against this Saiyan. He flew down and encircled Trout. Nappa flew out of the mountain circling behind Trout. They started fighting Trout punching him repeatedly, but Trout blocks their fists.

" This guy's got some moves!" Yamcha said to the group

" The Saiyan's cannot land a hit!" Krillin seeing Trout fight.

" He may be strong, but my dad is stronger!" Gohan persisted. " When my dad gets here, he'll send these Saiyan's straight home."


	67. Chapter 67

Piccolo was vaguely impressed by Trout's skills in battle. This guy fighter named Trout moved faster than Goku, dodged with much more ease than Goku, and even punched harder than him. The year Piccolo and Gohan were training to battle these Saiyans and the strength Piccolo used to destroy the moon didn't raise a rock to the mighty power of Trout. Trout got Nappa completely off guard and kicked him away.

The battle continued with Trout and Vegeta punching fast motion invisible punches. Their fight was so fast the Z Fighters couldn't keep up with them. Trout threw a fast punch in Vegeta's face. Trout's fist was strong but Vegeta threw a straight powerful fist with his knuckles in Trout.

Trout and Vegeta stopped fighting up close and fought vanishing into different areas and kicking each other down. Trout first had the upper hand attacking Vegeta six times in a perfect combo before he was kicked down. Vegeta crashed on the ground. It didn't take him long to get back up, his face dripping with blood.

" Hehehe." Vegeta laughed scrutiny. Everyone was silent as Vegeta's little laugh turned into a big murderous shout. " The right hand of my father becomes the protector of this planet? Wahahaha! Give me a break. Father told me how loyal and meticulous about the pride of Saiyans you were, Trout, even how you could fire the ultimate Galick Gun, but Saiyan or not you don't stand against a prince."

Vegeta used his Scouter. He was scanning Trout's energy to see the difference in their strength. He had a mix of shame and pride when he saw Trout's Power Level. His Power Level had left a questions in Vegeta's mind. How could he be beaten by a Saiyan who barely reached half his strength.

" A Power Level of 7000. Bravo, Trout, you have the power equivalence of two Nappa's. But my Power Level is 18,000. Your Power Level isn't even half what a true Saiyan can accomplish."

Trout was surprisingly calm. He just saw a Power Level beyond King Vegeta. Trout didn't show signs of anger, stress, or fear. Trout looked into Vegeta's eyes and mocked Vegeta with a sly smile.

" Even a ridiculously high Power Level can be stopped by a Power Level much weaker, Vegeta. Our race and these Scouters are just a toy telling us we are only as strong as the machine; no one thinks a machine can lie."

Trout stopped talking and showed Vegeta how powerful he was after being on Earth. His body was charging up. Vegeta wondered what kind of power he had, but his mind wandered to Nappa. Where was that big Saiyan becoming bald after losing his hair and never growing it back. His Scouter then went wild beating in the direction of Trout.

"_ I can't believe it. His Power Level just skyrocketed to 8,000 in seconds. That's too high of a Power Level."_

Trout dashes towards Vegeta. Nappa jumps over Vegeta emitting a lightning aura. Nappa used his move Break Cannon firing a beam of blue energy from his mouth. Trout deflects the attack towards a mountain, blowing a hole through it.

Nappa tried charging up a potent energy of his _ki_, but Trout caught him off guard with laser eyes. Nappa tried punching Trout just once with a high speed rush attack. Their fighting went hand to hand, Nappa repeatedly throwing his punches at Trout. Trout grabs Nappa's head, then he jumps up in the air. He gets high enough used a high speed rush attack of his own and smashed Nappa's head to the floor.

" This guy's got some serious moves," Yamcha said highlighting Trout.

" Shouldn't we help him, Tien?" Chaotzu asked.

" No, Chaotzu. This guy is fighting on a different level," Tien explained. His third eye could keep up with the battle faster than anyone else in the group.

" My dad's still the strongest person I know," Gohan said.

Piccolo was nervous. It was just something he thought about watching Trout fight. This guy was strong beating up the Saiyans, but he was also a Saiyan. Piccolo remembered hearing how Goku had a bad temper when he was a baby. Then he got hit really hard on the head and became the sweet, innocent man he was today. If all Saiyans were bad, what about Trout?

Vegeta leaps into the air and kicks Trout into the ground. Vegeta flew close to grab Trout, Trout uppercuts Vegeta into the air. Then he teleport and pile drives Vegeta into the ground. Vegeta created an aura defense before the collision.

Trout picks up a rock and hurls it at Vegeta at high speed. The rock was nothing after Vegeta punched through it, but it didn't protect him from Trout's incoming attacks. Trout teleports in front of Vegeta and sent wild punches in his Saiyan armor. The armor protected Vegeta from most of the damage he would sustain.

Trout grabs Vegeta and teleports. They were one hundred feet off the ground fighting each other like boxers. Vegeta hit Trout; Trout hit Vegeta. Trout roundhouse kicked Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed. Trout jumps in the air kicking Vegeta with his other foot. Vegeta spins around and away from Trout, then stops.

" You're a lot stronger than I originally anticipated," Vegeta laughed as he rubbed the blood out of his eye. " But I've been in situations like this before. All I need is a little power boost."

Trout flinched. He knew something was wrong. Vegeta had a Power Level of 18,000 but he was fighting on equal grounds with Trout. Trout felt the shock of an earthquake rattle the ground. It felt like energy was exploding underneath. And Vegeta was yelling while squeezing his hands.

" What's happening?" Krillian said through the tremor. " It's like the whole world is shaking."

Vegeta wasn't done powering up. His body emitted accumulated aura electricity like Nappa. Vegeta was howling with pure rage and Trout's Scouter started to beep excessively.

" This power…"

Vegeta was finished powering up. Small rocks rained down on him. Vegeta rushed in, this time moving with the speed of lighting and uppercut Trout. Vegeta teleports grabbing Trout's legs and throwing him towards a mountain. To further humiliate Trout he fired a yellow energy blast. The Z Fighters shook in fear as Trout was likely vaporized in that attack. But he wasn't. Trout was heavily injured under rocks.

Vegeta flew over Trout. He watched the Saiyan he formerly idolized trying to push the rocks off his legs. A real Saiyan could lift half a planet. Vegeta was very unimpressed, and used his powers to power p a yellow energy ball. It was growing bigger by the second…

" Goku you better get here!"

Vegeta stops. The bald dwarf said something that interested him. Vegeta turned around and descended on the remaining grass. The Saiyan who could slaughter every one of them alone was staring at them, removing his Scouter. His hair looked wispy.

" What did you say?"


	68. Chapter 68

For the first time since the Saiyan's arrived one of them was actually looking at Krillin. Krillin felt a lump in his throat when the Saiyan asked him a question.

" I said…Goku you better get here."

Vegeta wondered who this Goku was. He must be very strong for these fools to keep begging he'd show. Vegeta had a faint description of who this Goku could be. An evil laugh escaped Vegeta's throat.

" You've been begging for this Goku before this fight even started. I'm starting to think this Goku you keep mentioning is Kakarot. Kakarot—that son of a low class warrior who couldn't even finish the easy task of taking over the world."

" Kakarot is here." Trout took Vegeta's foot off. Everyone watched in silent gasp as Trout miraculously stood up despite the devastation to his body. " I saw Kakarot one and a half years ago. At first I abandoned him for not even noticing a Saiyan when it was touching his nose, but Kakarot had power. He possessed power greater than anything I faced. If Kakarot knew you were coming to this world, then he would do anything to stop you."

A low-class Saiyan stopping Vegeta, a Saiyan Elite. Even if Kakarot was here he wouldn't be stronger than these earthlings. If this Goku was as powerful as they say he is than defeating him would help Vegeta rule this planet and the planet they would've ruled if Kakarot obeyed his brother.

" If you are all so confident Kakarot will arrive and save you from your cruel fates I have nothing to do but prove you wrong. Let's wait three hours and see if he shows up. If he doesn't we carry on, and you forget all about Kakarot."

_"_ Three hours isn't enough time. Make it four hours," Trout said.

" You are fighting with the prince of Saiyans. I say we wait three hours and that's all you get."

" I'm sorry, prince of all Saiyans. I hope you don't think it's presumptuous of me that you are scared of a low class Saiyan beating you."

Vegeta's pride got the better of him. When people called him weak or made fun of his prince status it broiled him. Already he yelled like a dragon trying to prove his power.

" Three and a half, and that's all the time you get!"

" Thank you."

Gohan was feeling safe knowing his father would be here. So far Gohan didn't have to fight, and he wouldn't have to fight as long as his dad was here. A part of Gohan wishes he could fight; a Saiyan cannot live without feeling the taste of battle once. Trout walked up to Gohan. For the first time since he got here Trout smiled.

" Hi," Trout said. " We weren't introduced properly. My name is Trout. What's your name?"

" My name is Yamcha." Yamcha made a pose that resembled a wolf. " Everyone better beware of my Wolf Fang Fist."

" My name is Tien," Tien closed his eyes, including his third eye, and bowed to Trout. Trout was feeling a little embarrassed looking at Tien.

" My name is Chiaotzu." The little clown floated around Trout like a balloon. Trout just wanted to blast a hole through the little clown and watch the air blow out of him.

" I'm Krillin." The midget stood on one foot and kicked the air. So far he was the most amusing of the group, and it wasn't just because his hair was glossed by some kind of wax.

" Piccolo and Gohan." Trout could tell just by the green aliens voice he was Piccolo which meant the small fry beside him was Gohan. Gohan looked away from Trout with a sour grimace. He was the half-Saiyan Trout found in Garlic Jr's hands.

Besides the half-Saiyan brat everyone else was surprisingly kind to him. It must have been from how he punched down the Saiyan's before that earned their trust. At this very moment Trout could hear good men flying this way.

" Would you like to meet my friends?"

The fighters squabbled in who was the strongest fighter next to this Goku. A person flew down instantly landing in the dirt. Two more people flew down and landed near Trout. They were as they arrived: a dorky looking boy with black bangs, a man wearing a helm, and a boy near Gohan's age with a tail. Trout introduced them.

" Everyone meet my pupil Carlton, my friend Brain, and my son Tarp. Tarp, that little one is your age. Why don't you play with him?"

Tarp approached Gohan. Tarp seemed a little shy. He had problems going near Gohan and he looked at his feet instead of Gohan's face when he speaks.

" Hi. My name is Tarp and I like paddleball. Do you like paddleball?"

" What's paddleball?" asks Gohan.

" I'll show you."

Time passes by. Vegeta was the only one with a watch, his Scouter. When his Scouter went off it meant three and a half hours had passed. Nappa wasn't with Vegeta anymore. What did Vegeta do while another Saiyan was missing? He just stood by a tree without even looking for him.

" Can anyone do this?" Brain walked up to the closest rock he could find. He didn't flinch or raise his hands. Instantaneously the rock shot up in the air and fell to cobblestones on the way down.

" No way. You really named an attack Wolf Fang Fist. That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard." Carlton said to Yamcha.

" Well, what would you call your attacks?" Yamcha said.

" Grasshopper."

" Ha. A wolf can squash a grasshopper any day of the week."

Listening to these fools yammer on about such ridiculous things was annoying. They were acting like they already won this battle. Vegeta didn't kill a single one of their fighters. Then, his Scouter got out of the timer and was reading another energy. Vegeta flinched because this energy was stronger than anyone's on this planet except his.

_" ___No…I sense an energy…and it's over nine thousand. I'm surrounded by these fighters without Nappa. I didn't want to resort to this but if Kakarot shows up too soon I might have to drastic measures." __

_" _There he is!"


	69. Chapter 69

Vegeta's Scouter went off the moment he heard Kakarot arrived. He and Trout were reunited with the Saiyan once more. He was flying on the same yellow cloud Brain used to travel. The same spiky haired man he met swimming in a pond by himself jumped off the crowd. The drop was twenty feet but Kakarot landed without breaking his tendons.

" Goku, you're here!" Krillian said outloud at the triumphant appearance of his best friend.

" Hey guys," Goku said. " I hope I'm not too late to—you guys are fine! There's not even a scratch on you." Goku rubbed his chin. He thought he sensed another presence. If no one was hurt than the only logical explanation was the Saiyan's hadn't arrived. However, Goku noticed Vegeta. " Are you one of the Saiyan's?"

Was Vegeta one of the Saiyan's? It was a ridiculous thing to say. Kakarot didn't even know whom he was talking to. Vegeta smirked.

" My name is Vegeta and I'm the princess of all Saiyans, Kakarot."

" My name is Goku."

" Your name is Kakarot. That's the name you were given on Planet Vegeta. It's your birth name and it will forever be the name Saiyans will know you by. I came here for the Dragon Balls."

" Ha." Krillin laughed. " It's too late for them. We already gathered the Dragon Balls and wished Goku back to life. Now the Dragon Balls are useless for another year. You're too late, prince of all Saiyans."

Vegeta thought this bald midget was joking. He didn't travel this far to avenge that fool Raditz. He came for the Dragon Balls. He was supposed to make his wish of immortality. Vegeta was really broiled with anger now.

" That's it! I'll kill as many people on this planet if I have to so I can be rid of your pathetic presence. And I'll start with the bald one!"

Krillin was scared. Vegeta was really mad now, and Krillin didn't match Vegeta's fighting power. He looked at the gang trying to ask another one to fight Vegeta for him.

" Tien Piccolo, I think he's talking about you."

" Leave them out of this, Vegeta," Goku said. " This is between you and me."

" Back off, Kakarot!" Trout shouted driven by his pride. " I was the one who fought Vegeta first. He's mine to finish."

Trout and Kakarot both didn't like someone taking away their fighting. Trout and Kakarot worked hard for a good battle. Trout thought Kakarot came just to spite him.

" Fight me together if it will stop this infernal racket," Vegeta said overconfident with his powers. " With a Power Level of 18,000 against 8,000 and 9,000 from two low class Saiyans…My victory is a certainty."

" Fine. But if we are going to fight it has to be far away from here," Kakarot said.

Trout made a face. He lived on this planet for nearly as long as Kakarot and he couldn't think of a place where they could settle this battle. This was either a plan Kakarot was using to save his friends or distracting Vegeta until someone stronger came. Trout and Kakarot with Vegeta flew away.

" We got to help Goku."

Yamcha's courage was appreciative, thought Brain. The man who looked like he lived in a wolf cave was flying away after them. Suddenly a green aura surrounded Yamcha and Yamcha was pushed down like he was wearing Goku's weighted clothes. It was Brain who stopped him using telekinesis.

" Leave them. Trout agreed they would fight Vegeta with your Goku and that's it."

" But there's almost ten of us if we work together," Krillin said.

" Trout doesn't work well in big groups," Carlton said. " He fights with one or three extra help and that's it."

" What about Goku?" Tien said. " In case he's being crushed by that Saiyan he'll need our help."

" Your friend has enough help with Trout. He's had a special training neither of those Saiyan's had. Trout…has nearly died five times."

XXX

Trout could hardly believe he was flying with Prince Vegeta and Kakarot. Vegeta was always serious about training and living up to his father. Trout was proud of Vegeta. He was a little snob as a baby and now he could take Frieza with his power up.

Kakarot found the perfect place for their final battle, to the death. They landed on high rocks like the ones Carlton trained on. Kakarot was on his guard, Vegeta was smiling and crossing his arms, Trout landed far away from them.

" It doesn't have to end this way," Vegeta said. " We are the most powerful beings in the universe. If we work together the entire universe will fall at our fingertips. You can both have anything you want. What do you say?"

Silence and then…

" I have everything I could ever ask for on Earth," Goku said.

" You have indulged yourself with these pathetic species, Kakarot," Vegeta scoffed. " If you returned to your home planet you'd be the laughing stock. What about you, Trout? You served my father well and are the only other Saiyan to know the Galick Gun. What do you say?"

" You're a spoiled, impenitent , egotistical child just like you were before our planet blew up. I hate to say it but I agree with Kakarot. I'd rather die on this planet than anywhere else."

" You are both pretentious Saiyan garbage. You had your one chance now I'm never going to ask you again."

If Trout was going to die he didn't want to have any regrets. Regrets like letting Kakarot die or Vegeta killing his family. Vegeta, Kakarot and Trout remained silent for a good three minutes. Their brains processed the battle before a rock fell.

Kakarot, Vegeta, Trout…they dashed together at the same time. In their little battle triangle they delivered fast punches. They attack in a circle punching each other wildly. Their fierce hitting was from their training.


	70. Chapter 70

Vegeta was then fighting Trout after Kakarot kicked him down. Vegeta swiftly dodged Trout's fists moving his body to the left than right. Vegeta's foot had white aura around it when he kicked Trout in stomach.

Kakarot rushed in, his body changed red and tremendous red aura showing throughout his body. Goku came in fast enough to punch Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta pauses long enough for Kakarot to kick him into the ground. Before Vegeta hits the mountain he disappears.

Vegeta was gone. Kakarot couldn't sense his energy. Vegeta appeared behind Kakarot charging an energy blast. Trout flies up and punches Vegeta in the face. Vegeta dropped his energy blast, but Trout kicked the energy away. High above them the energy exploded.

Vegeta was bleeding. His blood looked dry and his facial was sullen with dirt. That sullen face turned into a smile. " This planet has made you soft, warrior Trout. I faced battles like this so I prepared a special attack."

The area started to get dark. Trout realized this darkness was coming from Vegeta. Behind him a pink fog he created moved over his eyes. Trout was blind. And Vegeta moves so fast in the fog, punching him with gut wrenching punches until he falls.

" Kaio-ken times two!"

Through that fog Kakarot moves in a fast red path making his way into Vegeta. Kakarot hit Vegeta with a heavy blow to the face. All that red energy Kakarot used before left him, and Vegeta recovered sending Kakarot flying with his deadly foot.

Kakarot was getting canned. Kakarot was flying towards the rocks jumping up and Vegeta smashed those rocks with his power. Trout tries to help, a man the size of a bear flew up and punched Trout. Trout covered his right cheek. Nappa showed up.

" Thought I was a goner back there," Nappa said turning his neck. " You only faced the beginning of Nappa."

Trout didn't know how Nappa recovered so fast from their last encounter but he was stronger. His Power Level rose to 6,000. Trout flew under Nappa slamming his fists into his muscular chest. Nappa was momentarily stunned by Trout's power, but he grabbed Trout's legs and punched him in the face.

Kakarot was running in the dirt trying to find Vegeta. Vegeta vanished with the pinnacle speed his species used. Kakarot had to stop Vegeta so he didn't hurt anyone on Earth. He knew Vegeta and Nappa destroyed a town when they arrived. He could feel it. The ground Kakarot stood exploded from an energy wave. Kakarot flew up before the ground exploded, but then Vegeta appeared and punched Kakarot.

Trout was taking his battle slow against Nappa. He waited until Nappa was close and fired an energy blast. His teacher used to lecture him about how Saiyan's gained speed from their anger. He also said Trout was his most enthusiastic student. Understanding Nappa's movement he knew Nappa was a big target, but he barely took any injuries.

Kakarot continued fighting jumping in the air and kicking Vegeta. Vegeta was only kicked once by Kakarot. The other times he kept dodging teleporting away. Finally, Vegeta smacked Kakarot into a pillar. The rocks piled to make that pillar collapsed. Kakarot was buried in the rubble.

Nappa charged another one of Energy Break attacks. Trout didn't give him the time to fire. Using little energy he raised his index finger charging it with little balls of purple energy. It was his trump move.

" Galick Gun!"

Trout fired a long, thin energy blast from his fingers. The energy travelled into Nappa and exploded. The explosion caught the attention of Vegeta, who was seeing Nappa falling to the ground in a ball of black and red.

" Nappa!" Vegeta flew away from Kakarot's rubble. He reached his comrade Nappa's side. " Can you stand, Nappa?"

" I think so." Nappa struggled to get back up. Trout fought hard, hard for a low-class warrior who failed his important mission. Nappa stood.

First Raditz lets himself get killed by this little abundant race and now Nappa was getting beaten by his teacher. Vegeat clenched his jaw thinking about all the ones he wanted to kill.

" Nappa."

" What?"

" I've had it with this planet. I will use my most powerful attack. Make sure Kakarot doesn't try to stop me."

Vegeta burst with a lightning aura and flew above Kakarot and Trout. He was almost ready to use a Galick Gun. Not a normal Galick Gun, but a Galick Gun that will turn this planet into space dust. Goku watches in wary as Nappa almost throttles him. Trout stops Nappa kicking his face and landing on his feet.

" The only Saiyan you'll be fighting is me!"

Nappa was tired of Trout ruining his and Vegeta's plan. Trout streamed with confidence as Nappa tried punching the confidence out of him. Trout moved in ways like slime avoiding all of Nappa's blows. As long as Nappa was distracted he help Vegeta.

Kakarot was standing underneath Vegeta. Vegeta's attack amplified to the point it would destroy his whole planet. Kakarot awoken something inside of Vegeta he only felt when his planet was destroyed and all those years he was Frieza's slave.

" Dodge! Dodge this attack if you want, Kakarot. The Earth will still be destroyed once it hits."

_" ___Oh no. I don't have that much energy left. I have to stop his attack. I only have one chance." __

Kakarot moved his hands to his side. Small but powerful ball of blue energy was glowing in his hand. Kakarot was using the fastest and most powerful move he's ever known.

" Ka…Me…Ka…Meha…Ka…HA!"

" Galick Gun!"

Kakarot and Vegeta fired their attacks at the same them. They instantly collided half way between Kakarot and Vegeta. Neither fighter was giving up. Their attacks were even then Vegeta's attack overpowered Kakarot's.

" Say good-bye, Kakarot! Say good-bye to everyone you love on this planet!"

Paragraph

"Kaio-ken times four!"

Kakarot used all his energy in his last attempt to save Earth. King Kai told him never to use the Kai-ken over two. Kakarot broke that rule. It could rip his whole body apart destroying all the matter in his body. His attack pierced through Vegeta's Galick Gun, growing stronger by the second, and finished pushing into Vegeta. It pushed him towards the clouds and into space.

" Vegeta!"

Nappa stopped fighting Trout and flew off to save Vegeta because he worked for Vegeta's father and Vegeta was the only hope left for their Saiyan race. Kakarot was drained of all his red skin, tired, breathing heavily, and his muscles grew limp. But Kakarot knew Vegeta wasn't down yet. Once Vegeta was free he would come back and fight Kakarot. The only fights Vegeta knew were to the death.


	71. Chapter 71

Trout was back in his composure. All that fighting was bad for his body. He needed time to rest before he could fight Nappa or Vegeta again. Vegeta was stronger than Trout remembered. His noble blood made him strong. It was Kakarot who impressed him. By the time they are born, Saiyans were given their class of power. Kakarot worked harder and fought more. If Trout wasn't on his guard Kakarot would suppress him.

" Goku." Trout knew he saw another one coward behind those rocks. He was a fat samurai with grease black hair. " I knew you could do it, Goku. You completely obliterated that loser."

" Hehehe." Kakarot didn't have the same composure as Trout. His body was weak from that powerful attack.

" You the man."

The fatty pat Kakarot on the back. Kakarot screamed in agony. " Owwie!"

" Idiot," Trout said making a face.

It didn't take long for Kakarot to regain a little bit of his strength. Trout saw this fat samurai somewhere before. He couldn't remember; there was something about his hair that reminded him of someone Brain talked about when he asked about his blond friend's Flying Nimbus.

" Where did you come from, Yajirobe?" Kakarot asked.

" I was watching you the entire time…I was going to help you but it looked like you didn't need my help. Those Saiyan's are defeated."

" Not yet," Goku said. " I can still sense their energy. That blast only slowed them down…huh?"

The samurai was all talk and no spine. Once he heard the Saiyans were still alive, he was running away. Trout remember Brain telling him about a samurai who was too much of a coward to fight and watched him kill giants and monsters.

" See you, Goku."

What a loser that fat samurai was. Trout was glad that fat samurai wasn't joining them. But he didn't matter because the Saiyan's would be down here any minute.

XXX

In the stratosphere Vegeta was being pushed by Kakarot's Kamehameha. And while Kakarot's attack was strong enough to push Vegeta all the way to the mesosphere, he got out of it. The Kamehameha kept travelling to space. Nappa showed up trying to help Vegeta.

" Vegeta."

" That Kakarot…I kill not be beaten by a low class like him! I'm not defeated. I will never be beaten by him no matter what!"

Nappa didn't like Vegeta's plan and what this planet was doing to him. Nappa was afraid of what Vegeta would do after dark. Vegeta spends all his days obsessed with power. Nappa hoped Vegeta was just thinking of something funny because the prince smiled.

" I know, Nappa."

" What?"

" Kakarot's only faced us in these forms. He hasn't seen what a real Saiyan can do. We'll beat him transforming into giant apes."

" Are you sure about this, Vegeta? Let's just rest up here until we have enough strength to fight again."

" No, Nappa. The only way we can beat Kakarot and Trout is in our giant ape forms."

" Trout still has his Saiyan tail. If we transform he might also transform."

" Forget Trout. He's a Saiyan nobody. He might transform, but Kakarot won't. You can handle Trout and I'll squash Kakarot."

Vegeta laughed round and full. This was a laugh to control his anger because after the laughing stopped he would become big and blow up everything. Nappa had his own evil laugh. His was louder than Vegeta's but not as terrifying. The fact that Vegeta had a stronger Power Level than him made him look strong and merciless.

" Now all we have to do is find the moon."

Vegeta and Nappa looked everywhere for the moon. They couldn't miss it, a big white ball glowing in the sky. Anywhere except underground the moon could be seen. Why couldn't Vegeta or Nappa find it?

" Where is it, Vegeta?"

" That's strange. The moon should've been up long ago."

Vegeta and Nappa continued their search flying around the island. They looked through the vast sky and the waters reflection for the moon. It had to have a moon. Vegeta looked through the archive on his ship and it said Earth had a moon.

" It can't be," Vegeta's control was gone. He needed to transform. " How can a moon just disappear? This cannot be done except…NO! Kakarot destroyed the moon before we arrived!"

" Are you sure about that, Vegeta?"

" Kakarot destroyed the moon!" Vegeta in a fit of anger fired an energy blast at the trees. He destroyed a large part of the forest. Debris and then stumps were left of these trees. " He thinks he's so smart. He hasn't stopped our transformation, only prolonged its inevitable treachery."

" Are you really suggesting we use the technique, Vegeta?"

" If my father used this against the meteor that destroyed our planet, we might have stopped his regicide. We will become stronger."

XXX

Kakarot sensed Vegeta and Nappa flying closer to him. They would be here in two minutes at most. Kakarot was in a moment of fear this day. Today Kakarot found a Saiyan more powerful than all of Earth. Trust him…he didn't.

" They are coming!"

Nappa was the first to land in the ground. His bristled brown beard was matched only by his smug face. Vegeta landed next to Nappa. Vegeta was going to do another conceited plan to kill Kakarot and Trout.

" How dare you destroy the moon, Kakarot." Vegeta shouted with a sharp voice.

" What are you talking about?"

" Don't play stupid with me!" Vegeta yelled.

_" ___I think this Saiyan might really be stupid." ___Trout thought. _

_" _It's true that we transform on a full moon, but the moon isn't the primal source of our transformation. The moon creates a special kind of energy called Blutz Waves. We Saiyans have been to planets where the moon never shows, so we used our own wave to flavor these waves. Artificial Blutz Waves."


	72. Chapter 72

Trout knew something was auspicious. He hasn't seen the moon for almost a year. Trout wish he could transform just one more time—it was best there wasn't a moon so the two Saiyan's couldn't transform.

Vegeta created a ball of glowing white energy. Not to be mistaken for Yamcha's Spirit Ball, this one was smaller and radiating like light reflected through a mirror.

" You were stupid to remove your tail, Kakarot," Vegeta boast.

" With two great apes we will murder you," Nappa said.

" So say hello to the latent forms of true Saiyans."

Vegeta hurled that little ball over everyone. The sight of it made Kakarot shiver with his mouth open and Trout was silently waiting for what happened next. The Blutz Wave grew to the size of a small moon.

The Blutz Wave worked. Vegeta and Nappa both turned hairy. Their limbs and tails grew bigger with their Saiyan armor seeming to grow with them. Their mouths grew out of their faces and their eyes turn red. The Saiyan's became sixty feet tall and roared with their new strength.

Kakarot heard Trout make a tiny sound. Kakarot spun around. Trout was going through the same transformation as them. His Saiyan Armor was growing with his body, his body became furry and his face dark gray. He became identical to Vegeta and Nappa in every way except his control of the ape was terrible.

" We're ten times stronger now, Kakarot," the ape Vegeta said with a loud and frightening voice. He no longer sounded like Vegeta.

" And we will wipeout your world like we wiped out every other planet we've been to," the ape Nappa said in the same loud and beastly voice.

_" ___This form. It's like the monster my grandfather told me about. Why I should stay inside at all times…I was that monster. I killed my grandfather. After this battle I'll find a way to apologize to you, in the afterlife." __

With all the energy Goku had left he couldn't do anything but dodge. Nappa's giant ape body dashed towards Kakarot to bring out the rogue Saiyan Trout. Trout dashed in like Nappa wanted, protecting Kakarot, the two apes pushed against each other like sumo wrestlers.

Trout and Nappa gave Vegeta a chance to attack Kakarot. Vegeta teleported and slammed his fist down. His attack destroyed the rocks Kakarot stood on, but Kakarot flew away. Kakarot jumped up another pillar of rocks he barely made up in time when Vegeta destroyed it.

Kakarot switched from running and tried hiding. He hid behind a giant boulder. He peeked around, Vegeta was looking all over the terrain for him but in the different direction. Kakarot would rest…Vegeta turned around and fired an energy beam into the rock. Kakarot had no choice but to fly away. Vegeta flew after him. He easily made it to the front of Kakarot.

_" ___Vegeta may be bigger but he's still fast___," _Kakarot thought zigzagging through the air.

Kakarot couldn't outrun Vegeta. He stopped flying and touched the ground. Kakarot sprinted through the area, one giant ape falling down and almost squashing him like a bug.

Trout and Nappa were still sumo wrestling. Trout's strength beat Nappa's strength. Nappa, a Saiyan who played dirty, tried firing an energy beam. Trout let go of Nappa's arms and jumped away.

" You cannot beat my strength, Trout," the great ape Nappa sneered " I can control my form while you cannot, you low class monkey."

Nappa appeared behind Trout streaming with energy. He tried hitting Trout on his hairy shoulder. Trout caught Nappa's arm, and with his strength threw him to the ground. Trout grabbed Nappa's tail. Trout grabbed that tail and spin him around. Even though Nappa didn't have any weakness in his tail, Trout spinning him around was making him lose his energy.

" No…you cannot be stronger than me."

Trout was spinning Nappa faster and faster. Nappa was powerless like a baby in this state. Trout turned Nappa around too fast. Nappa wish there was something that could stop this. Nappa's tail ripped apart. Only a circle of bone was left in his tail. While Nappa was falling the fur on his body turned to skin and he was shrinking.

" This can't be…a low class warrior like Trout actually defeat me."

Nappa was Saiyan again by the time he hit the floor. Nappa was done, but there was still Vegeta to take care of. Kakarot was flying and running trying to get away from Vegeta because everywhere he went Vegeta appeared and almost punched him.

_ " ___I'll never beat Vegeta if I keep running around. But I don't have enough strength for another Kamehameha Wave. The only chance I have is the Spirit Bomb. But I need time to charge it." __

Kakarot had nowhere else to run or hide. Vegeta fired his beam around the terrain Kakarot was standing on. Kakarot couldn't run because the ground was gone, a thirty feet drop in a sand hill. Kakarot couldn't fly because Vegeta was waiting for him. Vegeta was charging another energy beam in his mouth. When the beam hit Kakarot would be done for. It would be up to his friends, the people of Earth, and his son—he would never see grown up—to fight Vegeta.

Vegeta opened his mouth wide to fire his cannon…Trout flew up grabbing Vegeta in a Full Nelson. Trout raised Vegeta like a wrestler, Vegeta's cannon firing into space and missing everyone. Vegeta tried moving out and flying around but Trout wouldn't let him move.

" Get off of me, you low class warrior!" the big ape Vegeta shouted.

Kakarot didn't know why but Trout was giving him a minute to use his Spirit Bomb. He was actually turning against his prince. Kakarot didn't have time to thank him. He flew away to the nearest rock and raised his arms to use the Spirit Bomb.

_" ___All the life in this world: the trees, water, earth…give me your energy for my Spirit Bomb." __


	73. Chapter 73

Kakarot could feel the energy of the trees, grass, pond, and flowers giving him the energy for his Spirit Bomb. Vegeta, who was trapped in Trout's Full Nelson, saw the energy move into a giant white ball above him. It was bigger than anything Vegeta's ever seen.

" No! Kakarot…What is that?"

Seeing the Spirit Bomb made Vegeta struggle harder to break free. Vegeta was restrained by Trout no matter how much he moved. Kakarot's Spirit Bomb kept growing bigger until it wouldn't grow bigger anymore.

_" Yes! I have enough energy to unleash a Spirit Bomb. But that other Saiyan will be toast if I throw it now." _

" Kakarot."

Kakarot stopped giving energy to his Spirit Bomb. He looked at Trout as the giant ape stared back at him. It was like he was back fighting Raditz. He was Piccolo firing his Special Beam Cannon and Trout was him sacrificing his life to save the world. Trout was trying to tell Kakarot it was okay to use the Spirit Bomb.

" Spirit Bomb!"

Kakarot hurled that giant energy with his hands. Vegeta and Trout were about to face the full power of Kakarot's attack. Vegeta tried slipping out of Kakarot's hands. Trout was holding Vegeta even at the fact he was going to die. Vegeta and Trout were sucked in by the Spirit Bomb. Flashing lights and kilos of energy were awaiting them.

" This world has made you soft, Trout. If I was born in this world…I would be just like Kakarot."

The Spirit Bomb blew Vegeta and Trout off the Earth. Even if Vegeta survived the Spirit Bomb he wouldn't have the strength to fight. Then, someone fell on the ground. It was Vegeta. His face was barely off the ground, he still had his tail, and his armor looked worse than his body. He was alive but close to dying.

Kakarot waited for Trout to fall down. Trout and Vegeta both took the same blast so they should fall down together. Trout didn't fall down. Where could he have gone? Kakarot worried. What if his Spirit Bomb destroyed Trout? Kakarot didn't stop the Saiyan's, he just murdered the only good Saiyan.

" Vegeta!" Nappa with his tail cut off flew in to help Vegeta." Don't worry, Vegeta. I will bring you back to Lord Frieza. His men will heal you."

Nappa pressed a button on his Saiyan armor. Soon both Nappa and Vegeta's pods flew here. Nappa put Vegeta in his Saiyan pod. Nappa was going to climb in his own Saiyan pod…

" Stop!"

Nappa couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Z Fighters and Trout's friends were flying over him. Their glares were matched only by their increase of anger powering their Power Levels.

" You think you can try to take our planet and we will just let you go free?" Krillin shouted.

All eight of them raised their hands to fire an energy blast. The Saiyan's were too weak to fight. They raised their hands with energy, Krillin with a Destructo Disk, and prepared to throw them…

" No," Goku said. Everyone stopped when he talked to them. "There has been enough bloodshed for one day."

" But Goku, those two are too dangerous to be left alive," Yamcha said.

" Let's just let them go. If they ever arise again I'll be there to put a stop to them again."

Everyone stopped. Brain, Carlton, and Tarp followed everyone else's actions and stopped. Piccolo tried firing an energy wave, Yamcha and Tien grabbed his arm and pulled it away from the pods.

The Saiyan pods took off leaving the planet. Nappa was calm and relaxed. At the speed they travelled those fools could never catch them. Vegeta wanted to be back down there. He lost against those fools. He wanted revenge on Kakarot.

" Must kill Kakarot."

XXX

Back on Earth everyone was cheering their victory. Even though most of them weren't any help against the Saiyan's, they cheered surviving another alien threat that could destroy the world like King Piccolo.

" Hey Goku, where's that other guy Trout?" Krillin asked.

" Daddy?" Tarp ran up to Goku looking for his daddy. Tarp didn't see his Dad. It was sad to see Tarp looking for someone who didn't survive. " Daddy where are you?"

" They transformed into giant apes. He also transformed into a giant ape, but he used his strength to save me. I used the Spirit Bomb on Vegeta and Trout."

" The Spirit Bomb?" Tien said.

" I attacked with as much of Earth's energy as I could find. Trout didn't survive."

" The hell he didn't." Kakarot turned and saw Trout. He was a Saiyan again, still had his tail, and limping across the plains to Kakarot. " What kind of race do you think I am?"

" Dad!" Tarp ran across to Trout and jumped in his arms. The injured Saiyan still had enough energy to pick up his small son. Tarp gingerly put his arms around his father's neck and hugged him. " I love you, Dad."

" I was gone for one hour and you're already glad to see me. Someone might as well reward me with a mug saying 'Greatest Dad'. Now that Kakarot killed Vegeta we can go home."

" Actually…there's a funny thing about that."

Trout's smile disappeared. He scowled at Kakarot who looked nervously into Trout's eyes. "What?"

" I wasn't actually able to kill Vegeta. And I let him and Nappa go back to their leader…Freezer, Thriller…"

" Frieza? You let them go back to Frieza! You idiot! You let two Saiyan's go back to the tyrant Frieza! Frieza's conquered most of the known galaxy and is stronger than any Saiyan. By letting those two go…you are put this whole world in jeopardy."

" I didn't know."

" Didn't know? Everyone knows the Saiyan's eliminate all life on planets so we can sell them to rich rulers. Most of the planets we Saiyan's have concurred he now controls. It's not just this world you put in danger, but every world throughout the galaxy. They will all die."


	74. Chapter 74

Kakarot, or Goku if you prefer that name, gave Trout a Senzu Bean. He was planning on saving this bean for his friends who battled against the Saiyan's until he arrived. Trout saved every one of them even the midget who he really didn't like. He proceeded somewhere in the area skillfully dodging the rocks.

Kakarot face planted into the ground that was too weak to move then assistance came from his friends. Trout dictated Kakarot shouldn't follow him. He was going to his ship; a brand new model he kept in storage until now. Trout yelled from afar that Kakarot should keep up.

" You have to keep going Goku!" Krillin commanded encouragingly.

Trout looked coldly at the bald one. The bald one zipped his mouth. When Trout found the perfect place to call his ship he pressed a button on his armor. In eight minutes a ship with a dorsal fin, two fins, and metallic metal appeared.

" There still might be a chance we can save this planet," Trout exclaimed.

" Can you fly it?" Tien asked nervously.

" Of course I can fly it. I use to fly in these every time my squad and I were on a mission. It's fast, but Vegeta and Nappa have a head start. Kakarot, get in the ship."

" Why me?"

" You're the reason they escaped, ergo you have to be the one who will put a stop to it."

" Wait, Goku." Trout heard another one of Kakarot's friends. Suddenly, a woman appeared. She was the same tan as Kakarot, she had short black hair, and hazel eyes. She also had yellow shirt, black shorts that were down to her knees, a pair of sandals, and straw making a bun of her hair.

" Chichi? What are you doing here?"

" Taking my son home, and you," she stated coldly. " Now get on this ship so we can go home."

" Kakarot.

" I'm sorry, Chichi. I can't go home with you…not now. I messed up and now I have to go fight someone else so he doesn't take over the world," Kakarot concluded.

" Fine. Me and Gohan are better off by ourselves." Gohan was hiding behind Chichi's legs. He was more afraid of her than Kakarot. Trout took the chance to look at her Power Level. It was stronger than the midget's, but still not a threat." Isn't that right, Gohan?"

"I want to go into space with Dad." Chichi slowly turned around to face Gohan and her expression was extreme anger.

" Gohan, I am your mother! I am telling you as your mother you're not allowed to go into space and leave me alone again. I haven't seen you in a year and then I see you only to say good-bye to you again…How do you think that make me feel?"

" I'm sorry, Mom. If I could I would stay on earth with you, but Dad needs all Saiyan help. Something bad might happen to Dad and I might never see him again. I want us to be a family again, but that means I have to leave you just until we stop the Saiyans."

Gohan made Chichi so mad. He was turning into a little delinquent. First it was him following his father than he'd deny everything she told him. The thought of this disgust her.

" Follow what's in your heart, Gohan," she mumbled sadly. "I'll be standing right here when you get back. When you get back…there will be a lot of homework you have to finish if you want to be a scholar."

" Right." Gohan hugged his mother viciously. His Saiyan strength was hard for her to handle, but she expressed joy hugging him. " Good-bye."

" I know this is a very touchy moment, but for the life of me I cannot cry," Trout dictated. "I guess being in a planet with judging Saiyan's really takes out the heart in you."

Suddenly, Trout's wife appeared. Carlton flew to his home and told his wife where he was. Trout sensed her energy fighting the Saiyan's without Kakarot. In a baby backpack were twins. Their hair looked the same other than the difference in color; spiked up black hair for his son and his daughter's white.

" These two half-Saiyans look as healthy as ever. They even have long tails just like me and Tarp. Hello Leekel and Shallon ( named after the vegetables Leeks and Shallot's). You two will stop the extinction of our race." Trout went to earshot for Hasky to come closer. The always serious Trout looked like thirty year old single mom wiggling his fingers to their faces. " Yes you will."

" _So he acts like a big guy but he has a soft heart for children?"_ Krillin thought.

Trout backpedaled. He walked back to the ship and Trout pressed a button to open the ship who jumped inside. " By the time they are six I expect them to be firing energy waves."

" You will be here when they reach that age, won't you?" Hasky asked concerned.

" Of course I will. I'm a dedicated warrior, father, and husband. No matter the challenger, no matter how old my kids get, or what marital quarrels we have, I will fight supreme."

" Says the guy who cried like a baby when I found mice in our vents."

" I was dreaming about Planet Vegeta!"

Kakarot made his way into Trout's ship. Kakarot was so tired he immediately crawled to the bench. Then Kakarot's son walked up to the ship. Trout almost forgot he was coming with them.

" My name is Gohan."

" Whatever. Get in the ship. Kakarot hold your son in your lap the whole time so I can take a spot on the left."

Gohan was nervous about Trout. He seemed like someone Gohan and his dad couldn't trust. Gohan climbed in the ship and Trout walked to the controls. When he got to the controls he saw his son in the passenger seat.

" Tarp what are you doing in this ship?"

" Going with you to fight the Saiyans."

" I never gave you permission to be in here."

" I wasn't asking."

Tarp pressed a button. The doors slid shut and the plane turned on. Tarp pushed another button pushing them in the space at light speed.

" TARRRRRPPPP!"


	75. Chapter 75

**Hi. How did you like Trout fighting Vegeta. I know you know Trout probably wouldn't be able to fight both Vegeta and Nappa at the same time unless he was suppressing his Power Level. And you're right. Before we can go to the Frieza arc let's go to the Christmas arc. If you don't like it too bad. I think Christmas should be in every story.**

_December 24th, Christmas Eve_

Christmas was the greatest time of year. Christmas was great but presents weren't the only good thing. In the cities there were young couples walking to Christmas parties, time where parents worked overtime to get more money and buy presents for their children, and criminals even behaving for that special time when Santa was watching.

Christmas was different for Trout's family. With a wife who was a little eccentric and a son who was pure in heart, Trout was forced to do all kinds of stupid things no Saiyan would ever get caught dead in. This year his wife was holding a party for her friends at work and he was playing Santa Claus for the little kids.

Hasky spent the entire day cooking dinner for all the people coming to the party and spent the last hour decorating the Christmas tree.

" This is going to be a magical Christmas," Hasky said decorating the tree. Next Christmas there will be a newborn baby and that child would have a merry Christmas. "Tonight's Christmas party is going to be perfect. Everyone at work will come. Tarp will take their coats. We'll play party games Twister and Gift Exchange. We will all sit together like a big happy family and the oldest one will say grace. Then Trout will come in dressed like Santa and give all the little kids presents. Everything will be perfect."

From the box Hasky picked up a little Christmas angel. She would put the angel on the Christmas tree…her Christmas tree. This was her Christmas. Hasky hesitate putting the angel on the tree. Seeing that little angel, that little painted halo and those wings made her shout.

" If it didn't happen at MY house! I can't work like this. This place isn't spacious enough for everyone! Tarp never folded anything and Trout lived on a planet that blasts anything flying in a five mile radius! And if Trout brings any of his strange save friends…" Hasky squeezed the alien's neck so hard; the angel's head fell off. " I will murder him!"

Hasky took a deep concentrated breath. She was glad she could live to know what it felt to be a wife and mother. Hasky walked downstairs and walked upstairs with a box of the wrapped gifts she was hiding from Tarp. When she walked up she saw Tarp looking at her with those big eyes.

" Tarp sweetie. How much did you hear mommy shouting?"

" I heard enough," Tarp replied. He was a little scared but he knew mommy was just stressed on the holiday.

" It's not what you think, honey. This is the first Christmas we've had where we have actual guests. If Mommy doesn't make this night special everyone will talk bad about Mommy. That's why you need to be my special angel tonight and keep your father—"

" I'm back."

Trout walks into the door with his feet all muddy and is carrying a giant fish. He throws the giant fish on a table with the plates and the candles.

" W-Wha…" It took Hasky forty minutes to set that table. Forty minutes of hard work she will never get back. Hasky pulled on her golden blond hair and screamed. " Unbelievable!"

" I know. This big whooper was very hard to get. I kept losing him in waterfalls but I—"

" Not that, you idiot! Unbelievable how you ruin this house when you got here."

" Don't yell at me, woman. I was out getting dinner for you—and I get yelled at for trying to feed this family?"

" We are not having fish tonight; I told you five times since Wednesday! We are having sandwiches, pasta, chicken, potato salad, and vanilla ice cream for dessert. We are also eating whatever everyone else gives us."

" Why would people give us food?" Trout grimaced doubting Hasky. " Is this a food bank?"

" No—idiot—we are having a Christmas party, remember!"

XXX

Trout was training lifting a rock the size of three elephants. His body was flushed with sweat and his body was engulfed in white aura. Hasky reluctantly told him about the Christmas party.

" Trout, I'm throwing a Christmas party and inviting everyone at work. I'll need your help."

" Sounds good."

XXX

Carlton and Trout are together training. Carlton has the water of unimaginable power on both his hands and its crushing him. Then Hasky walks joins them.

" Remember to help me decorate the house for the day of the Christmas party."

" I'll be there in a jiffy."

Carlton uses his powers to create giant ki balls in the water. The water balls explode and splash right into Hasky. She squirts water out of her mouth.

XXX

Trout is training in the quick sand area where he's tied up his feet and is moving through the field with nothing but his hands. Hasky calls out to him on the mountain atop.

" I need you to find a Christmas tree today." Hasky told Trout from afar.

" What?"

" Stop dancing around in the dirt, go back to where it's cold, and get a Christmas tree."

" I can't hear you."

" I said 'find a—"

Hasky slides down the hill, not hitting her belly, and goes into the quick sand area. She falls a lot like Carlton down. Trout flies down and saves her.

XXX

Trout thought about and remembered those things really happening. He was in a lot of trouble. If he didn't think of something clever to say he might never have the chance to train ever again.

" At least I got the Christmas tree. I remember it like it was just yesterday."

" It was yesterday!"


	76. Chapter 76

Hasky was used to Trout being ignorant about her and acting like a five year old because he was born in a world of stubborn and egotistical race of alien monkey's but today was no time for him to sound glib. He had to do what she told him.

" We spent the whole day putting ornaments on that tree because you don't have a timetable. The only thing that can save this party is you pretending to be Santa Clause."

" What's a Santa Claus?"

" We've had nine Christmas together. How can you not know what a Santa Clause is?"

" I know it's some fat guy who breaks into people's houses and does the opposite of what everyone else does: leave gifts. But what does this nefarious Santa Clause look like?"

" Why is Santa Clause nefarious?" Tarp asked.

" Nothing's free in this world, Tarp," Trout informed. " Anyone who flies around the world delivering stuff to people who are good is suspicious in my book."

" Just play the part of Old St. Nick!" Hasky hit Trout with a two hundred page book. Trout's neck was sore from the pain of the book which she proceeded to give to him. "Here are Christmas stories. Find the one about Santa Clause and remember what he looks like and acts like."

Hasky walked away from her husband and son to the kitchen to make sure the food was ready. Hasky sounded a little progressive and it scared Tarp. He felt like mommy didn't like him anymore.

" Is Mom angry at us, Dad?"

" No, son, mom is angry at me. Your mother's always been a fussy since she changed her old transgressed life into a working mom and pregnant wife. We are going to do whatever she says or she'll do something we won't forget."

If Trout was going to have his wife smile again he was going to have to read this book no one ever reads. Trout opens the book. He read the part about snowmen, wooden soldiers, elves, and near the end he read the part about Santa Clause.

While Trout was reading the Christmas book and Hasky was in the kitchen the doorbell ring. Trout and Hasky were too preoccupied so Tarp opened the door. In the light shone in the doorway Carlton was there with a wrapped gift.

" Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to you all. Tarp, I brought you a present." Tarp looked at Carlton like a big brother, nodding his head. Tarp tried taking the present but Carlton didn't let him have it. " Nah-ah. You are not allowed to open it until Christmas morning."

Tarp was going to open that box first thing in the morning. Tarp walked into the Christmas tree room with Carlton in tow. Carlton saw his sensei reading a book! His sensei was really reading a book depicting Christmas.

" What's wrong with sensei?"

" Mommy's making him play Santa Clause and he doesn't know who that is."

" Doesn't know who Santa Clause is? Has he been living under a rock?"

" No. He's been living in a different planet."

" Figures. I'll have a talk with him."

Trout looked at the book with obvious dislike. He was having a conglomeration of information. Trout stopped reading when Carlton tapped his shoulder.

" Hey sensei. Need any help?"

" I'm fine."

" Tarp tells me you don't know who Santa Clause is. If you want I can tell you exactly who he is. Ho ho ho."

" I have no time for you being a holiday clown."

" But being Santa Clause is about being happy and teaching children to be good. If you become Santa Clause you can bring joy to the kids."

" Why?"

" Because then they won't do bad things."

" Why?"

" Because bad things are very bad and we are trying to get kids to not do bad things."

" I think Santa Clause is a big phony. I will never play that fat oaf Santa Clause."

It was always a treat to listen to sensei, Carlton thought walking back to Tarp. Trout was so trapped in this childish book he didn't notice his first student.

" I tried to help. Your dad is just too difficult."

" Tell me about it."

The doorbell ring again. " I'll get it." Hasky walked out of the kitchen to answer the door.

Hasky opened the door for whoever was behind that door. Her eyes turned cold as if she was looking at a ghost. Brain was here and he was seriously injured. Blood was squirting from his shoulders and stained his shoulder. It hurt him like a bullet.

" Get Trout…"

Brain lost too much blood and passed out from shock. He almost fell on the floor but Hasky caught him. Tarp, Carlton and Trout walked into the room. Trout was seething and Tarp as well Carlton was startled.

" Brain!" Tarp said in a hoarse voice like someone kicked his throat. His tears dripped over his face and his hands shook.

" I'll get first aid." Carlton said turning back and walking into the kitchen to find the medicine kit.

" Tarp ,get Brain on the couch. Woman, make yourself useful and help him," Trout command.

Who did this to Brain? Trout was anxious to know who so he could use his Saiyan strength and rip their heads off. Hasky ran into the kitchen and looked for the phone. She had to call an ambulance to take Brain to the hospital.

Tarp carried Brain over his head with his empowering Saiyan strength and put him on the couch. Carlton returned with the first aid.

" Senzu…" Brain managed to say. " My right pocket."

Carlton gets the Senzu bean out and puts it in Brain's mouth. The bean healed Brain back to his full health but the bullet wound was still there. Brain got off the couch to go away.

" Thank you, Carlton. Now I'll be leaving."


	77. Chapter 77

Brain couldn't be serious. Only one minute ago he was bleeding over the carpet. He was leaving this house that saved him to go to a place alone without any support whatsoever, what was he thinking? He wouldn't last three minutes alone.

" What happened?" Trout stopped Brain from leaving. He wasn't letting go of Brain's hand until he know what Brain knows.

" I was in an ambush. They took Sami."

" Who took Sami?" Tarp talked to Brain the same way Trout spoke to him. " Was it the Black Storm Organization?"

" No. It was an android. Nothing can compare me to his power. He was too strong."

" You are not going out to fight him again?" Trout asked. Brain clenched and unclenched his hands.

" He has Sami."

Brain only had a sword and his psychic powers. Brain didn't learn ki the same way Trout did. Brain needed strength if he was going to fight whatever hurt Brain. He knew his wife wouldn't like it, but he had to help.

" I'm going with you."

" No you are not! You are staying here for our guests and playing Santa Clause."

Hasky was angry just like Trout knew she would. She was mad but she couldn't stop Trout. He sprinted out of his house and flew away. In all the years they were married Trout never taught her how to fly.

" Trout you get back here!"

It wasn't just Trout who could fly, Carlton and Brain sprinted out the front door and flew in the air like him.

" Carlton! Brain!" Hasky's son Tarp then tried flying away like his father. Tarp flew away but didn't fly fast enough. Hasky caught his leg." Tarp, if you leave this place I'm going to ground you!"

" Yes mommy."

XXX

Trout, Brain and Carlton were flying over the frozen oceans in a triangle formation. Brain was in the lead followed by Trout and Carlton tailing him. Brain's eyes intensified when he thought about Sami. Poor Sami…

" So you were training in the mountain in Christmas Eve?" Trout said as Brain turned around showing his magnified green eyes. Brain's eyes were so scary they even made Trout tremble.

" And you were spending Christmas Eve preparing for a house warming party. Even if you think my version is pretentiously dull, yours isn't something I would go to."

" It's good to see you again, Brain," Carlton smiled. He was the only one having a good time this Christmas. " We should get together more often, and not during some big tournament or the end of the world."

" I don't have time to do anything but train. I survive on the nourishments of the earth and I move when the wind is light. "

" If you are training so much how come you never learned to fly?" Trout pointed out the fact Brain relied on a yellow cloud he found with other clouds on top of Korin Tower. " Why do you fly around riding a yellow cloud?"

" The Flying Nimbus is symbolic of the good in people. By flying the nimbus it shows I have a good ethics and conscience with the world. Do I hear an aka yes?"

" You should try flying without that cloud," Trout suggested. " Can you spin around without that cloud?"

" Pride and vanity are both traits the Flying Nimbus finds unpalatable."

" So you speak cloud now?" Carlton joked.

" Since I'm in a rush to save Sami I won't converse with you simpletons about the composition of man and tool."

Brain said the wrong thing. His feet no longer stood on the solid surface of the Flying Nimbus. He plummeted 10, 000 feet to the ground in enough speed to crack his head. The Flying Nimbus stopped, Carlton and Trout stopped, and Brain floated to the Flying Nimbus and pet his fluffy body.

" I didn't mean you, Flying Nimbus. "

The Nimbus had feelings just like every living being. Right now it was uncompliant about Brain riding it. However, the Flying Nimbus could look through Brain's heart and knew he was still pure hearted. Brain hoped on the cloud and flew forward.

" I'm sorry if I was rude, Nimbus. Let's rescue Sami."

The Flying Nimbus looked so awesome. Carlton wondered if he had a pure heart to ride the Flying Nimbus. He was romantic, he never got into fights except the ones in tournaments and saving the world, and he never cursed once. Trout on the other hand already had enough evil and negativity in his heart to turn ten Flying Nimbus black.

The three friends flew forward to Brain's training site.

XXX

Trout, Brain, and Carlton flew to a place called Jingle Village. It was a land smothered in snow. It was always snowy in this village, but having snow in the village didn't make it the same as Christmas. Trout was surprised the villagers didn't starve from their food always frozen.

Brain's house wasn't anywhere in Jingle Village. His home was in the mountains near where Muscle Tower still stood. The Red Ribbon Army leader of the tower General White still hid in the tower. Brain sensed his energy when he flew over. Something happened in his past that made him afraid of going outside.

In the mountains a small metal door with snow covering was visible. It was the only way to get into Brain's house. From the outside it looked like a small home, but on the inside it could keep one hundred people.

" This is where you and Sami have been training for months?" Trout said.

" Yes. Sometimes I fly to Korin Tower and we train there."

" So you have time to go to a tower but you don't have time to visit us?" Carlton said sensitive to not having anyone visit him.

" I don't want to destitute this friendship by explaining what sounds wrong with that sentence."

Brain and Trout and Carlton flew to the front entrance of Brain's home. The door was big, made of strong metal, and Brain didn't have a key for it. Brain's eyes glow green with intensified sclera's and the door opened.

" Enter with caution. This android is like nothing you've ever faced before."


	78. Chapter 78

Trout and Carlton finally got to enter Brain's home. The first thing Carlton thought when he entered Brain's home was it was very dusty. It was like incense from a longquan celadon. The walls were cracked open, a part of the ceiling light wasn't turned on, and the only food Carlton saw were rice sacks.

" This place needs a little Christmas spirit," Carlton said to himself out loud.

" I'm sure Hasky would say there's no Christmas for androids," Trout said.

" There's going to be injustice for this android," Brain said then waved for everyone to follow him.

Brain was the only one who knew the secret entrance to where the android could be. Brain and Trout walked to the right. Carlton stopped. Carlton finds a vase with an onion looking metal face.

" He kinda looks like the Grinch." Paragraph/ Carlton laughs "This thing needs a little merriment. Hey Trout, look at how evil this thing—"

Suddenly, something broke out of the vase. Carlton saw them as tiny black spiders who were swarming the ground. The lights flickered off. Carlton hears the spiders moving around his legs, what he doesn't feel is the spider on his back. The spider jumped on Carlton's face. Carlton felt severe agony when the spiders legs went in his mouth, a pain he could only imagine to be drilling to his brain, and then he felt nothing.

Carlton lumbered up to Trout like a zombie walking to Trout. The spider wanted him to strangle Trout so he would be weak and a spider could crawl into his mouth, Trout accidentally hands out his backhand for a flashlight and breaks the spiders face.

" Does anyone have a flashlight?"

Carlton's face was cold from the spider hugging its legs around his face. He rubbed his face while Brain found a secret door behind an empty bookcase. It figured. Brain loved to read books.

"I'm going down there. Anyone want to join me?"

" Not it!" Carlton said jumping away from Trout and Brain

" Then I guess it's just you and me," Trout said thumbs up.

Trout and Brain walked shoulder to shoulder down that secret entrance. They left Carlton all alone. It was probably better Carlton didn't join them. Carlton wasn't genetically made in a lab or born in a vicious planet like Trout and Brain. Just when he thought he was safe he glanced around and saw a table they used on psychopaths with blood over it.

" Good thing I'm playing it smart and staying in a spooky and empty science lab where nothing bad could ever happen."

Carlton heard small sounds like a trickle. He turned around and saw more spider bots moving towards him. There were hundreds of these spiders about to hug Carlton and turn him into a zombie again.

" Oh no!."

XXX

There was lighter in the tunnel Trout and Brain were walking in. The walls were painted purple from Sami and they were all C87 fighting her in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Trout found these pictures to be very creepy but Brain didn't seem to care.

" Now that we are away from the snot-nose, tell me about Santa Clause," Trout said.

" Huh?"

" My wife won't stop yammering about this fat oaf Santa Clause and making me play him. I have no idea who he is and won't do a good job at playing him. Can you tell me how I'm supposed to play him?"

" I've been alive less than a year. I've never even had a Christmas. But Sami told me Santa Clause says Ho ho and tells kids what they want to hear. Sit in a chair, kids will climb on your lap, and tell them you're watching them."

" Thank you. Someone's finally telling me something that makes sense. I had a feeling…what's that?"

Trout heard movement behind the wall. He ran forward and burst through the wall. Brain followed Trout through the broken wall. They were in a room with a space ship that looked like a pirate vessel with a flag showing gold in a treasure chest. Robots moving boxes into the ship.

" Space pirates." Trout gritted his teeth when he saw the robots carrying gold to the ship. " They are stealing all the earth's gold."

" Why would they take gold into space?" Brain asked.

" Gold on this planet has as much significance as other planets. If they take the gold they could hire more crewmates or fill themselves with more guns. We have to stop them."

Brain nodded and he and Trout almost jumped down to fight the robots. Suddenly, three figures flew up and stopped them. One figure is a very strong bulgy brown lion looking alien, the second was an alien with the green skin of a frog and grass green Mohawk with sharp white claws, and the last was a human looking one but with violet or purple skin.

" Trespassers will be eviscerated!"

The three pirate aliens laughed at Brain and Trout. They charged their ki and fired energy waves towards Brain and Trout. Brain and Trout leaped very high dodging their attacks.

" So these clowns are the ones that attacked you and Sami?" Trout said sounding very disappointed. These three looked stupid.

" The very same. I'll take the two on the right and you can take the one on the left."

" I'm a Saiyan. I'll take two of them and I'll take down that android you faced. You're lucky to even face one of them."

" Suit yourself. Let's get them—"

Brain and Trout heard the whining sound of Carlton echoing through the tunnel. It sounded like he was afraid. Suddenly, Carlton ran out of the wall and ran into the weird one with the Mohawk. They both fell down. Trout made a face exchanging glances with Brain.

" I'm still fighting the leader so you can settle with the ugly one."


	79. Chapter 79

So far Brain could only think about what the battle positions were. Trout was fighting the pretty one and the leader, Carlton by accident was fighting the one with the Mohawk, and Brain was fighting the big fat, tough one. Brain could handle the tough one but could Carlton handle his opponent?

Trout disappears in a flash through teleportation. He reappears behind the pretty one. The pretty one repeatedly kicks Trout but he dodges them moving his head around so fast Brain could barely keep up with him.

" Don't tell me that's the best you can do, purple?"

The pretty one punch Trout again and Trout grabs his arm throwing him into the wall. The ugly one showed up in front of Trout and raises his arms.

" Now you're stuck with me!"

" I hate to tell you but there's a fly on your head."

" Oh really? I'll squash that fly!"

The stupid one hit himself in the face thinking there was a fly on his head. He did it over and over again. He probably didn't feel any pain from not having a very big brain to begin with. It was so funny Brain even laughs.

" I guess you are all brawn and no brains," Brain scoffed.

The ugly one flies to the ceiling and flies down trying to crush Brain. Brain waits until he tries to crush him but Brain levitates the pipes and moves them around the big one's arms. He uses his powers to squeeze the aliens body.

The alien's body creates flames from his body. He burns through the pipes and jumps towards Brain. He rapidly punches Brain on the left and right side of his cheeks laughing.

" Zupa kills all!"

Zupa moves away when Brain's strong aura surrounds his body. Brain flies towards Zupa walking on the air and surrounded in a strong aura. Zupa prepares to counterattack.

" I don't want to kill you, but I will hurt you if you continue to fight with violence," Brain said.

Zupa raises his hand and fires a red beam ball at Brain. Brain dodges to the right. Again. Again. And Again.

Brain takes out his sword and slashes at Zupa. Zupa jumps up absorbing the blow with his belly. Brain's sword passes through him from an after image

Zupa falls down, his body a burning fireball, and Brain uses his powers to grow a giant stone that went into the alien and slows him down enough for Brain to jump towards the ceiling.

" That's one heck of a body that overgrow alien has." Brain thought to himself. " And his overgrown body can burn like a marshmallow. I can't use my sword and I can't restrain him. I'll never rescue Sami like this."

The fat one tries flying up to Brain. He flies but Brain flies to the left and he follows him. Brain is really in the right.

" Of course. He's all brawn and no brain. I just have to outsmart him." Brain flies down and sneaks into the ship. He comes out carrying five tires. Brain needed Zupa's attention. " Hey you fat alien, I'm down here!"

Seeing Brain made Zupa very angry. He flew down trying to grab Brain. Brain threw the tires in the air and used his psychic powers to move the tires at Zupa. His tires fell on Zupa trapping him inside. Zupa could no longer fly with the tires on him and fell slowly to the ground. Zupa burns through the tires and they melt to form a tar mountain trapping him inside.

Brain smiled thinking he won. However, the thing cracked open and blinding white light glows out of the cracks. The tar shattered and Zupa was released. Zupa fires ki bolts out of his hands by swaying his hands rapidly. They almost hit Brain but he jumps over them and uses his telekinesis to move out of the blast range.

" Hey hot shot, bet you can't hit me with that fat burning body up here."

" Zupa can do anything!"

Zupa burns his body flying up to Brain. Brain jumps out of the way as Zupa punches the pipeline. Steam comes out of the pipe and increases the flame power of Zupa The power becomes too great and Zupa has to douse it. Zupa flew out the window and rolled in the snow.

Zupa no longer had a flaming body to protect him. Brain flies up and kicks Zupa in the face. He follows that up smacking Zupa in his cheeks. He finishes punching Zupa into the ground. Zupa is on the ground and Brain uses his powers to levitate metal, almost unbreakable, and wraps it around Zupa's body.

" I want to play a game. It's called Trust Me. If you can stay there until I find Sami I will free you." Zupa hated Brain. He angrily moved his hands trying to break out. When he broke out he was going to burn him until he smelled like burned pig. " That metal is too heavy for you to lift alone. The only way you are going to get out of this alive is not using your fire powers. Do you trust me?"

Brain turned around and walked back towards his house. Zupa tried breaking out of the metal, snow dropped on his face and it stung his fiery body. Zupa couldn't take much more of this madness. Zupa burns his body to break out. He didn't see the flammable oils around him. When Zupa lit up he was consumed in a giant fireball.

Brain was going to let the big guy suffer anymore. He used his powers to move snow on the top of a mountain creating a small avalanche. The snow went over Zupa, buried him inside, and killed him. Brain wasn't sad nor happy about Zupa dying. He just felt disappointed. He and Zupa could have been good friends. Zupa let his own life go down in snow because he wouldn't listen to him. It was game over.


	80. Chapter 80

Hasky was stressed. Most mothers were just a little stressed when it came to throwing a Christmas party for her friends at work, but this was beyond that kind of stress. She wasn't one of those parents who never vacuums, never picks up Christmas decorations, and gives her baby empty bottles. She was always busy.

The only help Hasky had been her eleven year old son Tarp. Ever since Trout left more of her co-workers have been showing up. The Lickinson family came first follows by the R. R Martian's, and then the Joad family came. Hasky was busy serving drinks to her guests while Tarp took their coats.

" Tarp, answer the door!"

Tarp reached his hand out for the door. However, he remembered there was something his mother made him say when guests arrived. He reads what to say on a call card and opens the door. A man and woman, husband and wife with both brown hair were at the door. The father was carrying a baby in a pink blanket.

" Hello. Welcome to our family on this snowy Christmas Eve. May I take your coat?"

" How adorable. Give him your coat, Godle."

The father took off his coat and dropped it to Tarp. Tarp caught the coat but it was so big it fell on top of him. Tarp could hear the family going into the living room to greet the other families. Tarp sighed under the man's coat.

" I wanted to go with Dad."

XXX

Carlton wanted to stay at Hasky's house. The day she told Trout they were having a Christmas party ( he was around one of those times to listen) he was practicing what to say so he could talk with the girls. Carlton was very lonely and needed someone to be around romantically since Yin-Ran went away.

But Carlton's depression would have to wait because he was in the fight of his life against a green goblin slash frog looking alien with a Mohawk and sharp claws.

" So…do you want to be minced or become millet when I slice you?" The weird alien snarled.

" I would rather just stay the way I am," Carlton said. " How does a small guy like you become a space pirate?"

" Killing one hundred beings."

" A-Ah. You wouldn't want to kill me. I'm just a guy who was visiting his sensei on Christmas Eve. You think I want to be here? I don't mind that you guys are stealing earth's gold. I'll be leaving now…"

The goblin jumps at Carlton and stabs his claws into Carlton's chest. Carlton jumps away from the goblin's claws and fires a blue ki ball into him. The ki ball was a direct hit. The goblin put his hands over his face to block the attack.

" I'm sorry. That was really just a reflex. I promise I'll never do anything like that again—"

The little one fires thirteen purple ki balls like seeds. Carlton flies away from it, but the being flies up and slashes the back of Carlton's leg.

Carlton falls to the ground. The little one walks up to Carlton and stands on its claws kicking Carlton in the face!

" Do you want to see my brooch?" A small green brooch with tiny red gems materialize from the alien's powers. The alien put on the brooch. " Now for the fun part."

The gems on the alien's tiny wrists turned bright red. He used the power of the brooch and created a sickle. He throws the sickle at Carlton, in fear Carlton fires a ki ball blowing the sickle up.

The creature creates tiny precious rocks known as amethysts in a circle around his body. The amethysts moved around his body, and then he fired them directly at Carlton. Carlton covered his face as the amethysts went into him like bullets.

" I didn't train for a whole year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just to be beaten up by an alien the size of an elf. I have to tap deeper into my strength.

Carlton's energy shows a fiery aura for the first time in months. He raises his hands and fires two fiery beams of energy at the little alien. The alien is pushed away by this attack into the wall.

Carlton, feeling brave, charges at the wall preparing to fight the little elf. He sees the little elf on the ground, making loud sounds that sound like pain. Carlton stopped charging wanting to make fun of the alien.

" What's the matter?" Did the confident alien go south for the winter?"

Carlton laughs but what is really happened is the small alien is starting to transform. He transforms into a nine foot tall monster. He has the same appearance but his claws and eyes are bigger. He also has sharp canines.

" Still think I'm little?" The alien boomed with stronger lungs. The aliens claws went back into his flesh and he cocked his fingers into fists. " I'm going to fight you with my fists now. I want to relish all the pain you feel."

Carlton is punched in the stomach before he can react. The giant alien grabs Carlton and bites his neck. Then he throws him. Carlton looks at his neck and sees no blood coming out or bite marks.

_"_ _I hope this doesn't give me rabies." _

_" _You have much worse things to worry about than rabies!" the demon laughed. Sweat rolled down Carlton's face when he heard the alien mocking his thoughts.

_" ___Did he read my mind?" __

The alien hit right through the ground. He pulls a big piece of ground out with his new muscles and throws it at Carlton. It wasn't that big. Carlton was confident he can break it. But the alien fired a purple energy wave piercing through the rock and hitting him. Carlton was knocked to the ground. He grunted getting back up.

" You can't win!" The alien regrew his sharp claws right out of his fingers. His maniacal laughter echoed through the space station as he wiggled his claws." I'm stronger and better than you. I have power! Kyahahaha!"


	81. Chapter 81

Carlton didn't want to admit it but the alien was right. He really didn't stand a chance against him. He was bigger and stronger than him. When the alien bit him he felt his body…stronger than any warriors' chest. He was practically invincible. Carlton didn't want to get up now that the alien's claws were out.

" What's the matter? Can't get up you little snowflake?"

The alien fired another purple beam at Carlton. This time Carlton deflects the beam into the wall. Something seems different about Carlton. His eyes are burning with anger.

" What did you call me?"

" I called you a little snowflake. Kyahahaha!" Carlton's veins popped out like a volcano. He put his fingers on the blood on his lips and flicked it away.

" Your chances of living just flew out the window. No one calls me a snowflake in the most important time of the year. You ruined my Christmas!"

The alien flinched. This wasn't the same scrawny little weakling he was fighting. He was mad. His muscles bulged out, his aura grew bigger, and his eyes even speckled silver.

" W-What?"

I may not be the strongest in the world, but no one ruins Christmas! I only get a few days off to visit my friends at college and you ruined it!"

the alien starts to feel fear. It half staggers as Carlton charges at him. Carlton ran right into his trap. He was in his claw distance. The alien smiled and swiped his claws at Carlton. His claws went through Carlton but it was only his afterimage. The real Carlton flew behind the alien and fired a red burning ki blast in his back.

Carlton grabs the aliens arms and pulls on them. It feels like the aliens arms will be pulled off but Carlton head-butts him before he can. Carlton then smacks the alien the same way he did before.

Carlton was actually hurting the alien. The alien's iron body didn't do anything to protect him from Carlton's mega powerful punches. One punch through the stomach and the alien's eyes popped out of his skull. The alien walked backwards holding his chest in pain.

" Pick your next words carefully. They will be your last."

" Wait!" The alien protested. " I'm sorry about calling you a snowflake. Please don't kill me. I'll do whatever you say."

It was too late for this alien. Nothing he said could douse the fire in Carlton's aura. Carlton raised his right hand creating a giant meteor. Suddenly, something pushed Carlton out of the way before he killed him. The alien blinked in confusion. Brain was the one who pushed Carlton away and he appeared in front of him.

" I can use your help."

XXX

Trout and the pretty alien are flying around in circle punching each other. Trout finally smacks him with his Saiyan tail and knocks him down.

" Don't feel bad about losing, I'm just Saiyan badass."

The pretty alien fell in a pile of snow. He blew his way out of the snow and wiped blood out of his mouth. The alien's mouth was so gold colored it looked like he embezzled his blood from a major corporation.

" My name is Boocy. My species has thorough faces and blood of gold. We would be the richest race in the universe, but Frieza annihilated most of my entire species."

" My name is Trout. I like to think no matter what race we are our species are meat. The bigger we are in meat the stronger we become. I'm the strongest being on this planet. You want to take it over you have to go through me."

Boocy laughs. He was planning on doing that from the start. He fires a red beam at Trout. Trout deflects the blast smacking it away. He flies upwards until Boocy couldn't see him, and then he fired a thin but powerful Galick Gun at Boocy. The Galick Gun hit the snow Boocy was standing on and he rolled down.

Boocy quickly got back up. Boocy used his powers to create a golden halo. He puts the halo on his head like a crown. Trout smiled snidely thinking he was just trying to embellish his beauty even further like putting makeup on. Boocy's skin turned gold like a statue as he flied towards Trout.

" Aww. What I love most about this planet is different aliens always try to take it over, but they are never a match against me in the end."

Trout could already see himself punching Boocy in the face. Boocy appeared behind Trout trying to punch him. Trout disappeared before Boocy could land a punch. Trout appeared and dived down kicking Boocy in his right cheek. Its effect is very scathing.

" You hurt my pretty face!"

" Beauty means nothing if you don't have a wife or a lover like me." Trout fills his hand with a small white ball. It was artificial Blutz Wave.. " I can unleash the beast inside me at any moment. All I need to do is throw this in the air and my transformation will be complete."

" Transformation?"

Boocy didn't want to see Trout transform. He was having a hard time fighting Trout as it is. Trout surprised Boocy crushing the Blutz Wave in his hand.

" But it's Christmas. My wife told me never to kill anyone on the holidays. Since I'm generous I'll let you run away and go back to your master."

The man smiles. The inside of his hands glow gold. Then he swipes his hand and a wave of gold thread moves towards Trout. Another line of gold thread raised a mountain up he hurled at Trout. Boocy smiles as he thinks Trout is dead. Trout smiles.

" Killing people is what my race lives Christmas for."

Trout appears in front of Boocy. He punches him harder than before sending him into Brain's house. Boocy crashed through the ceiling and hit his pirate spaceship. The ship fell on Boocy. With Boocy gone and the ship two of Trout's problems were over.

" For a Christmas courtesy I won't check to see if your dead. That's one down and one more to go."


	82. Chapter 82

Brain couldn't trust this goblin alien. It was just the way he took him to the storage where they were keeping Sami after they worked so hard capturing her sounded very suspicious. Brain kept his guard up in case the alien tried attacking him.

They reach the door Brain used to store meat. It was a giant freezer. If he was keeping Sami in there she would freeze to death in less than a day. The alien opened the door. Chained up to the wall with ice cold skin was a girl wearing a Chinese fighting dress and pigtails.

" Sami!"

Brain left his guard to help Sami. He wasn't thinking about the alien or his friends Trout and Carlton, right now he was focused solely on Sami. Brain touched her cold face. Sami didn't look up when she said…

" Is that really you, Brain?"

" Of course it's me, Sami. Who'd you think would come to rescue you. I'm here now and you have nothing to worry about—"

" I-It really is you. You're here. Brain…it's a trap."

" I know, Sami. We were trapped by those dreaded space pirates and there was no way to—"

" No. Now…they are trapping us now."

This room had an illusion inside it. They weren't in a freezer, Sami wasn't cold, and the goblin alien was gone. Brain concentrated his psychic powers at the door. He tried pushing the door down but smoke came out of the vents. The smoke was freezing cold and chilled everyone's blood.

" Brain I'm cold."

Brain tried pushing the door down with his psychic powers. He concentrated very hard on pushing the door down but his powers weren't cooperating with him. He concentrated as hard as he could but his powers weren't working.

" _These vents are nullifying my psychic powers. Whoever made them knows who I am. But these guys can't be Black Storm."_

Brain heard the faint chilled cry of Sami. Brain looked at her. The vents were freezing her blood and skin. Brain tried shutting off the AC but his powers didn't work. He had to find a way to get her warm and fast.

" It's going to be okay, Sami. I'll find an exit."

" Don't leave me Brain. If we are going to die in this chamber I want us to be close."

Brain remembered how Carlton had the power to create flames with his aura. He borrowed a little bit of that aura and made a small flame in his hand. The flames warmed Sami's blood but she was still freezing. The flames went away and Brain's hand glow red with heat. He touched Sami's hand.

" I won't leave you, Sami." Sami's arms and legs were numb. She was so cold she could barely move. However, with the little strength she had she made a small, cold laugh. " Why are you laughing? Does death look funny to you?"

" You're not afraid of anything, Brain. We've been living together and training for over three months and never once have you ever touched me."

Brain had much more heat he was willing to give Sami. First he created another fireball from Carlton's moves. This time he swallowed the fireball. Carlton's body absorbed the fire into his bloodstream giving him the body of a furnace.

Brain followed this move doing the most unlikely thing. He reached his arms around Sami and hugged her. Brain never touched Sami before, except for sparring, and a hug was something that warmed her heart.

Brain was a good man. But he couldn't warm his body and use his psychic powers as well. He didn't want to scare Sami telling her. But if someone didn't open this door they were doomed.

XXX

Trout managed to find a room where the leader was hiding. He knew this because he could see the android's brown hair and cyborg arm sitting on a chair. Trout so far was just hiding from the android.

" _That stupid leader thinks he's so smart. His bodyguards are gone and he has no idea that I'm here. If I can sneak up behind him I can finish him."_

Trout didn't waste his time attacking the leader. He charged an energy blast when hiding, stepped out and fired the ki blast directly towards the chair. BOOM! The chair exploded with the android. From the debris of the chair Trout planned to finish the android off. However, he saw the metal arm…really just plastic painted gray.

" Th…Th…This is just a puppet!"

A shadow sneaks up on the wall behind Trout. Its eyes gleam red at him. The figure jumps off and punches Trout in his back.

Trout turns around. He got to see the android for what he really looked like. He was male or once was small. He wore a navy blue Russian hat over his brown hair. His tiny blue eyes and long eyelashes gave him a girlish figure and he was thinner than most males. He was also naked. Beside his white underwear he was nude. His hands were covered with faint scars. Trout smiled.

" So you're the leader of these space pirates. It's funny. I thought you'd be taller." The android said nothing. He rubbed his hands together and breathed. The breathing was to warm his hands up for the fight. " What have no retorts? Die."

Trout shout like a barbarian when he jumps towards the android. The android stands still as Trout punches him in the stomach. Trout's punch did nothing to the android so Trout hits him more times in the stomach and fires a ki blast into the android. Nothing.

The android turned his head to the right. Another being came out of the ground through an underground elevator. An ugly green alien holding a walking stick, the alien disgusted Trout just by looking at him. Then he remembered where he saw that alien before. It was when his son flew away after they got into a fight…he was controlling a Saiyan.

" You! You should be dead. I killed you."


	83. Chapter 83

There were two possible reasons as to why this ugly green alien was here; Trout was having a nightmare caused by Christmas or this things species had the ability to regrow. The alien chuckled his wrinkled lips.

" You killed nothing but a robot. I'm not even the alien who created him, Saiyan. I'm a robot, he's a robot, we are both robots for Namara."

" Namara! That alien parasite kidnapped a little girl and tried to control her. You actually follow orders from that fungus!"

" You make it sound like I have a choice whom I follow. His last plan didn't work out very well, so he hatched a new plan that will end this Saiyan rebellion."

" You are not going to do something stupid like steal everyone's Christmas presents or take the joy from the holiday are you? Maybe you are waiting for Santa Clause to show up so you can shot him down and steal his magical powers."

" Don't insult Doctor Namara. He doesn't scheme with Christmas. This plan entirely revolves around you."

" Me?"

" Yes, you Saiyan. Doctor Namara knows all about the Saiyans. With his technology he can control your mind. And use the same technology to control every boy and girl in Capsule City as they go down their chimneys—"

" I knew you were plotting something to do with Christmas." Trout said charismatic. " You evil scientists think you're so brilliant, but this whole plan is just to get back on all the Christmas's you had without parents or presents."

" First of all this plan can happen any single day, and it doesn't have to be during Christmas. Secondly I'm not Doctor Namara. I'm a robot. Want to know what it feels like?"

" Want to—"

Suddenly, a tiny gray spider fell on Trout's shoulder. The spider crawled around Trout as he tried slapping it off him. Trout couldn't hit the spider because it was too fast.

" Ugh. Get this stupid spider off me!"

The spider was really like an earwig, it went inside Trout's head. It was studying all the information Trout had—brainwaves and memories—and left his head. When Trout tried firing a _ki _blast a bigger spider dropped from the ceiling and put its stinger attachment in Trout's neck.

" Finally. The Saiyan is under the master's control."

XXX

Tarp couldn't take it anymore. He was having no fun whatsoever and everyone in this house treated him like a servant slash butler. It wasn't even dinner yet and already he served two hundred drinks, took over fifty coats, listened to everyone's involvement with his mother, and his mother wouldn't stop telling him to keep his chin up.

" Tarp." Another person who worked with Hasky. Tarp sighed. If Tarp didn't talk to them his mother would get very angry.

Tarp walked into the room with two chairs and a window. A man with cut-bobbed black hair and a woman with only one side of long hair were sitting there. Judging by the number of glasses of punch Tarp guessed he had seven drinks of punch.

" Hello. You must be Tarp. I'm Pocne and the lady on the chair is my wife Clenatta. I work with your mother. At least I did work with her until I was fired. She might not recognize me because I put on weight. And all I seem to get is fatter by the day."

" _Mom works with a lot of people." _Tarp noticed something interesting in the window behind Pocne. It looked like the lights outside were glowing blue from every far away. _" ___It sure is bright. Is there a Christmas event?" __

_XXX_

I hope no one forgot about Carlton. Poor Carlton was trying to look tough and beat that annoying green goblin alien. However, Brain came and knocked his lights out. Carlton stood up rubbing his head, wondering why.

" Brain punched me in the face. Why…Why did he punch me in the face? I thought we were friends." Carlton looked everywhere. He looked around, behind, and even at the ceiling when he thought the alien was flying._ " Where's the alien? I thought he was dead. Did Brain…Brain, I thought you were smarter than this." _

_" _**__Carlton__**__**."** __

Carlton heard Brain's voice. Carlton looked everywhere to find Brain. He looked everywhere including the little spaces he missed the first time he looked. He couldn't find Brain anywhere.

" **_Carlton, Carlton_**."

Where was Brain? Was he outside talking to him? Was this just Carlton with schizophrenia or was something else going on? It was funny because Carlton could hear Brain like he was standing next to him.

" **_It's me. I am talking to you in your mind_**!"

" **_Brain? Are you talking to me, Brain_**?"

_" **Yes! Listen very carefully to me, Carlton, because I don't have much time. My body is freezing but my mind is burning. I'm trapped in a freezing room with Sami. My powers are not working and my strength is fading. Follow my directions carefully and you can find me." **_

" **_I shouldn't be helping you after you hit me in the face." _**

**_" This is no time to hold a grudge, Carlton. Now get up and find me already." _**

Trout could say one thing about Brain. The next time Trout saw him he was going to punch him in the stomach. But it wouldn't be so much fun punching him in the stomach if he was dead. Carlton left the room and followed Brain's _mental _list.

He found the door where Brain and Sami were locked in. Carlton didn't have a key and didn't have time to look for one. He raised his hands up, burning with heat in his hands, he shouted.

" Heat Earthquake!"

Carlton started his move surrounding himself in red aura. He jumped in the air with his foot covered in flames and fell down. His foot stomped into the door. When his foot came into contact with the door it exploded. Carlton was free to walk into the room and saw his friend.

" Brain!"


	84. Chapter 84

The moment Carlton stepped in that door he doused Brain and Sami with warm fire. The frost that once froze them was melting and the blood was returning to their faces. Brain walked up to thank Carlton, but Carlton dashed in and punched Brain right in his gut.

" You punched me in the stomach!" Brain exclaimed holding his hurt stomach.

" You hit me earlier in the face!" Carlton remarked.

" I only punched you because you were going to kill the only one who could help me find Sami. Why did you punch me in the stomach?"

" To see if you were still breathing. Is she going to be okay?"

" She's fine. I still had my healing factor. She's just very cold." Sami was still shivering even after Carlton warmed up the room. Her body was weaker. " Think warm thoughts, Sami. Think of the hottest place you can be and imagine how good it would feel being there."

Sami nodded her head then closed her eyes. She thought really hard about the warmest place she could be. A small smile appeared on her face and Brain could've sworn he saw a halo appear on her head.

" Brain's chest."

" Did I hear her right. She actually said your name as the hottest thing she can think of? Where did she get a provocative idea to use your stomach as a pillow?" Carton asked.

" I guess it's just a human idiom," Brain said shrugging.

" Has she ever touched your chest, Brain?"

" Of course not! What type of deviant do you think I am? I don't bring girls with me to commit perverted acts with them! I'm a pure man!"

" I was joking. Seriously, though. Are you and her together?"

" We are friends and nothing else. I cook for her and she teaches me her family's martial arts."

Brain was starting to feel hot…in the middle of winter. The more he thought about what Sami said redder his face became. He even put a finger down his collar and pulled on it.

" I cook for her and she teaches me how to amplify my fists power. If I could we can do this training forever, entwined in a fighting basis."

" Is that a marriage proposal?"

" Forget about me! Find your stupid teacher and bring him her so the four of us can fight this android once and for all."

" What are you going to do?"

" I'm staying behind and healing Sami. Healing is what I do and we need even her if we want to fight the android better than me."

Carlton liked seeing Brain frustrated and acting embarrassed. Carlton turned around and ran away, before he stopped and waved good-bye.

" Don't be a stranger."

Brain was glad Carlton was gone; Sami was sleeping, and he was all alone. He could talk to himself and no one would hear him.

" I wish I could stay and train with Sami forever. I wish I could. It's going to be lonely when I have to leave."

XXX

Carlton had no idea where the android could be. He made one wrong turn and almost ran back into the room with the metal spiders that wanted to get on his face to control him, again. However, he found the door to a giant alien spacecraft and was running in it.

" _Brain and Trout are the strongest warriors I know. If we can work together there's nothing that can stand against us."_

Halfway between where the android could be hiding and the exit the goblin alien with the Mohawk was standing in front of him in his nine foot tall form. Carlton smiled.

" Back for more, alien." Carlton was going to fight the alien without the help of his ki. He put his hands on the ground (like doing a push up) but put one leg against the wall. He was warming up. " You couldn't beat me then and you can't beat me now."

After Carlton's brief warmup he ran towards the Mohawk alien and kicks him in the chest. Carlton's foot took more damage in that swift kick than the alien. Carlton forgot how strong this alien was. The alien fires a dozen green balls blasting into Carlton, and Carlton flew back but spin around and landed on his feet.

" You still have a lot to learn, human."

The alien used a new move. His hands created a triangular shield of garnet and ran towards Carlton with his garnet shield. Carlton surged with fiery energy and shot a fireball at the alien. The alien deflected Carlton's attack with his shield. Then, he hit Carlton with his shield, hit him in the stomach, and kicked him in the face in rapid motion.

Carlton curls into a ball. He kicked Carlton in the stomach as he tries defending himself. Carlton retaliates firing a red burning ball into the alien's head. His forehead turns purple and he isn't even flinch.

"You're weak. Did you give up training for Christmas holiday? Pathetic."

The alien raises Carlton off the ground and pulls on his limbs. Carlton feels his back about to be ripped in half; claws retract and stick out his shirt

The alien drops Carlton's body on the ground, blood spattered over his shirt. The alien walks up to Carlton about to finish him when someone kicks him in the chest. The alien fell aback by the force of the man's feet.

" How dare you hurt my Sami!"

Brain came in to help Carlton. Brain looked down at Carlton and saw that giant hole in his chest. Brain touched Carlton's hole and used his powers to heal him in the chest.

" Five minutes. You can't last five minutes without getting killed by a freaky alien."

The alien gets up and walks towards Brain. He grows two sharp claws. " Forgive me. I didn't pay you back for saving me earlier. How about I rip you in pieces and eat you?"

" I'm not fighting you. She is."


	85. Chapter 85

Carlton was relieved Brain was here. If Brain didn't show up any sooner he might be dead. Carlton was both happy to be alive but unhappy he needed Brain's help because he couldn't fight the alien himself. What happened to all that extra power he had when he was mad?

Brain grabbed Carlton under his neck, picked him up by his chest, and dragged him away from the alien. Along the way Carlton saw Sami standing in front of him, a scarf wrapped around her right arm, and her usually docile face changed to fighter when he saw her face.

" A girl? You want a girl fighting that alien instead of me?"

" Sami has been training every day. Think of all that training as an itch she needs to scratch—days and months—feeling you can't ever scratch it. That's all this alien is to her, a big scratch."

" And if I win…" Sami's serious face changed to her rubbing her fingers around like what she was going to say next was too embarrassing to speak of. " Will you go with me to that Chinese restaurant?"

Sweat dropped from Brain's face. Sweat also dropped from Carlton's face. Leave it to Sami to care more about a date than a fight. Like a fool Brain nodded his head to her request.

" I'm cooked in butter aren't I, Carlton?"

"Sadly yes."

The alien laughs at Sami. The alien fires sharp amethyst's from his mouth. Sami moves her hands and catches the amethyst's faster than the aliens eyes could make light of. She drops the amethysts on the ground.

The alien then uses his amethyst power to create sharp claws between his fingers. He charges towards Sami but she dodges the first scratch, second slash, and punches the alien's hand. His bones break.

The once iron body alien was holding his hand and crying. He tried moving his fingers but it only hurt his hand when he moved.

" Sami is super strong," Carlton said sounding amazed.

" It's not strength that broke the alien's hand," Brain explained to the clueless earthling. " It's a new technique she developed. By making direct contact she can crack the vital area. She practiced punching boards fifty times a day for this."

" Really? Maybe I should try something like that. How long did it take for Sami to learn it?"

" Fifteen years."

" What? But you two haven't even been together for two months."

" She was already working on this technique. I just helped her perfect her moves."

Carlton really wanted to learn this technique but fifteen years sounded so long. And Carlton mostly used heat attacks to fight " I think I'll pass on the vital crushing technique."

The alien roars at Sami and charges at her. His right hand was still useless so he had to use the other hand. He scratches his claw at her with his one hand, but she punches him in his right leg. She dived under his body and punches him in the left leg. He can't move. Despite all the pain he felt in his legs and claws he still tries scratching her. She catches his claw.

" What's the matter?" Carlton said enthusiastically like he was winning the fight and not Sami. " Not going to beg her to let you live like you begged me."

" Kill me. Kill me now and be shift about it, girl. The master knows I failed and he will torture me more than anything you can imagine. But does it make you feel guilty doing it on Christmas?"

Sami gave the alien her answer: punch him in the skull. Her ability worked on his skull just like all the other body parts she hit. The alien didn't have much left to say because Sami broke most of his bones, he could no longer stand straight.

" No."

Sami stepped away as Carlton walked forward looking down at the alien. Carlton smiled holding a hand out for the alien. The alien thought Carlton was helping him to his feet, but he was charging an energy wave. The wave burned through the alien's body and destroyed him.

" You must feel pretty good about yourself." Brain said to Carlton after he just destroyed an alien life form. " You didn't get your chance to finish your opponent off and now you did. He's gone now. So tell me, Carlton, what do you feel?"

" I feel…we have to find sensei."

" Sami." Brain tapped his hand gently against Sami's back. " You were amazing back there. The alien never saw your Chak-Ko Technique."

" Thanks, Brain," Sami said blushing at the compliment." And thanks for helping me perfect it."

_" **Thank you for helping me read other people's minds. **_**__I don't have to raise my voice to communicate to anyone. I can see through their minds and see the problems accumulating inside of them.____" __**

**__" ____Communicating like this is fun, but don't read my mind without my permission. If you do I'll decker you through a wall.____" __**

**__"____You still have the Dotte spirit." ___Paragraph/ " ___What do I call myself. I'm Brain but I have no last name. I was built; not born. My blood is linked to no one. The people I know are not my parents.____" __**

**__" ____You can be part of the Dotte family as well, Brain. You can be my new brother or someone else in our family.____" __**

**__" ____That is very nice of you, Sami. The Dotte family is not what I have in mind. Fighting for someone isn't my cause and martial arts will never be my forte. My sword, my powers, and my soul will always be forged towards who I was.__**__**"** __

_" _Come on you guys! You're keeping me waiting!" Carlton exclaimed like an annoyed child.

Sami and Carlton both made the same face; Carlton was loud. They chuckled before following Carlton. After defeating the space pirates and freeing Sami, Brain was ready to face their true enemy. He needed Sami and Carlton's help but there was one person whose help he needed most of all, Trout the Saiyan.


	86. Chapter 86

The android was waiting for the hero's to come so he could fight them. Trout found him wearing nothing but his underwear and a Russian hat. He still had that Russian Hat but he was wearing an oval green shirt with red khakis and sneakers. As fashion goes the androids were missing a few wires.

Brain, Carlton, and Sami arrived. The three of them froze in terror when they saw the android.

" Is that the one that ambushed you?" Carlton asked feeling more scared than when he had an assignment he lost sight of.

" The very same," Sami said.

" You distract him, Sami, and I'll sneak up behind him." Brain said to everyone telepathically.

" Just a minute. Doesn't it seem strange to any of you how he's not doing anything but standing still?" Sami asked.

" He's an android. They don't follow human philosophies." Carlton explained thinking about all the books and comic books he used to read at night, hiding under the covers with a flashlight. He always felt like his body wouldn't listen to him the next day.

" This doesn't feel right."

Carlton was ready to fight. He started creating a red aura through his body followed by igniting his hands. Carlton used a simultaneous attack creating two swords of fire.

" Fire Exploding Blades!"

Carlton threw his blades at the android. The android stood still on contact. When the swords touched his skin they exploded. The explosion was small and when the smoke disappeared the android was unharmed.

" Not even a dent. How strong is this android?"

" Strong enough to crack a giant ape's arm." A mysterious voice said. Then from behind the android an ugly green alien with a cane appeared. His wrinkly face and gross green lemon juices dripping out of his face repulsed them.

" Who are you?" Carlton asked. His senses wanted him to shield himself from the alien's disgusting features. He was scared of the alien just like a boy with tracheotomy.

" My name is Namaka. It is my goal in life to repopulate and reorganize the world; creating life whenever and however I can."

" What are you doing in our home with a bunch of pirates, Mr. Namaka?" Sami asked doubting Namaka was just here to say hello.

" Making the universe remember me for centuries, then coming back and teaching again. My race can be reborn from a tiny cell and grow like a seed into a full bloom plant. What my race is known for as the weakest beings in the universe, we make up for by being cunning."

Listening to this alien's monologue was boring. Brain could hardly keep his eyes open when he listened to him speak. The fastest way would just be for Brain to touch the alien and read his thoughts. Unfortunately the alien might have a trap hidden somewhere in this hall.

" I created a robot me to take control of the strongest beast on the planet. It would have worked if that Saiyan runt and his full grown, full-tailed father hadn't come and wrecked everything. I sought to destroy that Saiyan, but I couldn't help but want such a fine slave. Taking gold, precious metal, I could buy everything I need to install and enslave the beast that would take control of all sentential beings. I would start making your species spend the rest of your insect short of lives making space combatant ships to fly to space in search of new races to enslave. Going on until every planet is under my command."

" See. It's being very smart that makes a species evil," Carlton procrastinated. " This is why I chose to get C's."

" I'm bored." Sami said raising her hand to her mouth to show how bored she was " You are such a boring species. Get to the point or get lost is what my mother would say."

" I'm invading your planet and about to take it over! Get that through your head!"

Carlton, Brain and Sami each were in a fighting poses. They prepared for a full frontal attack against Namaka and his android, however, heard footsteps echoing behind them. They turned around and there was Trout looking perfectly unharmed.

" Trout!" Brain shouted.

" Sensei!" Carlton shouted excitedly. Trout ignored their shouting and just walked to Carlton. " Sensei. Now that you are here we can put a stop to this android—"

Trout punched Carlton under his jaw in fast motion. With his Saiyan strength Carlton was sent flying into the ceiling. Brain used his psychic powers to levitate Carlton before he hit the ceiling and Sami was on guard.

" Did I mention I brainwashed him?" Namaka said with a chuckle.

" No."

Brain put Carlton down gently as Trout ran up to Sami. She tried to punch him, but Trout grabbed her mouth with incredible speed and spawned throwing her into the ceiling. Sami hit the ceiling creating a rupture in the concrete and fell down. When she fell Trout prepared to punch her again. Brain stepped in kicking Trout in his face.

Brain was doing everything he could to defend Sami. Carlton was weak and Sami was unconscious. Brain knew Trout's weakness. If he could grab Trout's tail he could be powerless. Brain tried running around Trout, but Trout dashed in front of Brain faster than the speed of his naked eye and grabbed his throat. Brain thinks he'll snap his throat but Trout throws him in to the wall. Brain didn't have time to protect himself and went into the wall.

" His fighting power is amazing." Namaka awed in self pride seeing the spider bot had Trout completely controlled. " And this is only the beginning of my plan. Soon my spider bots will scatter all over the world and take control of all its inhabitants."

Brain and Carlton grunted before getting back on their feet. Brain and Carlton knew they stood no chance against Trout. His speed and strength outmatched theirs. Then the ceiling opened and the platform moved up. Brain and Carlton looked up, they were under a dome and it glows radiantly. The light was so bright that Brain and Carlton couldn't see.

They knew this could only be an awful fight.


	87. Chapter 87

Tarp was in his own fight. He was in the basement and all the kids and teenagers of the guests were downstairs. It was a madhouse. It was gruesome watching a little kid hit another kid with a pillow, another kid swinging plastic knives at a kid, and little girls sitting on top of little boys kissing him everywhere.

Tarp was with the teenagers. Six full grown all male teenagers were circled around him. These teens were so jaded in life they thought the world could be theirs if they worked together. All six of them were working together getting into a fight with Tarp. Tarp didn't care if they wanted to fight him. This was extravagantly exciting.

" Hey little kid, want to get into a Christmas Roughhouse?"

These kids weren't very bright. Their Power Levels were under ten and they were fighting a Saiyan. The first kid who launched a fist against Tarp…Tarp caught his fist and threw him into the ground. The rest of the boys jumped on Tarp, he was able to lift them up and throw them away.

" Tarp! It's dinner time!"

The boys, realized they were beaten, got up and ran upstairs to the dinner table. Tarp was starting to feel a little hungry after that little workout. He wanted to join them upstairs for a delightful diner when he saw a light flashing through the windows.

" Mom…"

" Not now, Tarp."

" But there's something glowing in the distance."

" Not now."

" I think I see Dad. He's attacking Brain and Carlton and they're—"

" I said not now!"

His mother was so stressed out about this stupid dinner party she didn't care what Tarp told her. And Tarp couldn't stand another minute in this dinner party. He decided the only way to help his dad was to leave the house. The kids watched him as he snuck out of the house and flew away.

" I want to fly!" A boy jumped up and down excitedly.

" Me too!" A girl followed the boy while clapping her hands.

" Me, me, me, me!"

Every child between the ages of five and eight were jumping up and down excited about being able to fly like Tarp. What none of them knew was Tarp was a Saiyan, he hid his tail underneath his shirt, and they had no idea how to use their ki. When Tarp returned he had a lot of explaining to do with these kids parents.

XXX

Carlton and Brain were no longer fighting blind. Those flashing lights outside were just cheap street lamps Namaka stole and planted to make a stadium for the battle against the Saiyan and his friends. Carlton melted the street lamps in blind rage.

Carlton and Brain worked together to fight Trout but even together they were no match for him. Carlton ignited his hands with fire and Brain used his powers to control where he moved. Carlton and Brain flew together at the same time trying to hit Trout, but Trout hits them both at the same time. Trout grabbed their feet and threw them around. Before being thrown into the ground Brain noticed a metallic spider stuck to Trout's head.

" Good plan, Carlton. Hit him really hard. There's no way that wouldn't backfire."

" At least I can do more than levitate objects and throw them," Carlton shouted back infuriated.

" This won't work. This is our friend Trout we are talking about. If we are going to hit we have to aim at the spider controlling him."

" What's the plan?"

" Like I said, we can't fight him together. He's expecting us to fight together. We need to do something unexpected. I'll distract him and you sneak behind him. Destroy the spider and free Trout."

" Let's do it."

Carlton and Brain did a quick high five before Brain flew up so his body was in front of Trout's wide axis. Brain did something unexpected, turning around and flashing his butt at Trout.

" I'm immortal. You can't kill me."

Trout forms a red disk in his hand and throws it at Brain. Brain flies above the disk, but Trout uses his powers to control the disk to go up to Brain's stomach. Brain flies to the right.

Trout controls the disk to chase after Brain. While Brain dodges Trout's attack, Carlton sneaks behind Trout preparing to break his spider robot. He almost punches Trout but is blast by an energy beam. It was coming from the android standing below him.

" Poor little human," Nakama chuckled almost gloating his victory. " Can't save anyone. Now you will face the unmatched violence of another one of my creations. Android Ro7co, attack."

Android Ro7co flies up to Carlton. Engines roar with blue flames from his shoulders and he punches Carlton in a quick punch.

Carlton was floating up again. Carlton create a white ball in his hand. He fires it at Android Ro7co .He dodges the attack, but Carlton touches his hand moving it towards Android Ro7co.

Carlton squeeze his left hand and fire a big bang fireball attack. It hits Android Ro7co. The android catches it and throws it at Carlton. Carlton is scared thinking he's going to die. But a ki ball destroys it

Carlton looked at where the blast was coming from. As it turned out Tarp was the one who saved him. He showed up—who knows how he found them—saved Carlton and he was deeply grateful.

" Tarp? What are you doing here? I thought you were at your mother's Christmas party."

" I got away because I was worried about my dad."

Carlton pointed his finger to Tarp's dad. Right now Trout was unleashing a flurry of punches against Brain, he dodged most of his fists except the last one that hit him in the face. Brain took a blind swing at Trout, Trout disappeared in a flash.

" I'm putting water under the bridge out of the way and going to fight you, Trout."


	88. Chapter 88

Brain tried his hardest to punch Trout. He tried hitting him in the face. Trout stops the punch with his right hand and pushes him away. Brain flinches down like he's frozen.

" Good. Now help Android Ro7co defeat your half-Saiyan son and his petty human sidekick."

Android Ro7co flew up to Carlton beating him out of his face. Carlton tried fighting back but he was no match for the speed of Android Ro7co. Carlton could only think about one thing, and it was why Namara named his Android Ro7co. People don't use numbers in names except for kindergarten. Tarp tried flying up to help Carlton, but Trout flew up holding him in a Full Nelson.

" Snap out of this, dad!" Tarp cried trying to break his father out of his mind control. " It's me, your son Tarp! Your tough on me and you never go to any of my recitals, but you would do nothing to hurt me!"

Namara watches in excitement as Android Ro7co is about to destroy Carlton. Brain suddenly flies up with his sword in both hands and slices Namara in half. After that he cut the alien up into smaller pieces and let them rain down into tiny pieces.

" Trout!"

Trout still had Tarp in his hands. Tarp couldn't break free. Suddenly, Trout let go of Tarp. He flew up to Android Ro7co with Carlton being pummeled by him. Android Ro7co was punched in the face by Trout flying in and slamming his fist in Ro7co's cheeks. While Android Ro7co was pushed away Trout prepared a powerful energy attack.

" Endless Bombard Attack!"

Trout's aura was purple lightning like when he fired his Galick Gun. Android Ro7co was trapped inside a cube of purple lightning. Trout finished that attack exploding the inside of the cube in a small purple explosion.

When the attack ended Android Ro7co was nowhere to be seen. Trout assumed his attack finally destroyed that android. Everyone else was too surprised to speak.

" Dad?" Trout looked at his son. He didn't stare at him with those mean eyes when he was brainwashed but a smile that made Tarp feel save and excited. "Dad, you're okay!"

Tarp jumped and hugged his father around his neck like a sloth holding onto a tree branch. Trout let his son slide down just a few inches so Tarp was hugging his chest and not his neck.

" Sensei!" Carlton approached Trout. There was so many questions had for Carlton and he was afraid they wouldn't be answered. " I thought you were being mind-controlled by Namara. How did you escape?"

" I was never mind controlled to begin with. The first time I met him I trained in case someone tried pulling a fast one like that on me. I learned to sedate my heart and mind so they have a better chance of controlling me, then I shoot my Power Level to max out whatever controls me. Speaking of which…" Trout reached for his neck with the metal spider. The spider was dead now. Trout threw spider bot away. " I don't need this."

Carlton found the android. He was lying on the ground apparently shut off after Trout's attack. Carlton had to be sure the android was really gone. He let himself fall slowly down. When he touches the ground he touched the android. Nothing happened and Carlton touched him again.

Android Ro7co looked completely destroyed. Carlton even took off his Russian hat. The hat was fuzzy. Carlton liked it so much he even put it on his head. When Carlton took that hat off he saw a computer chip on the top of the android's head. Carlton prepared to touch the chip when the android came alive.

"Terminate."

Carlton didn't have time to escape the android grabbing his neck. Carlton was trapped by the robotic arms and strength of Android Ro7co. The android punched Carlton in the face until his face was blacked out, flicked the blood off his hands. The rest of the group looks down and sees Carlton in the android's hands.

" One minute. You can't last one minute without getting the crap beat out of you?" Brain said repeating what he said when Carlton lost against that goblin alien.

" Shut up and save him!" Trout shouted.

Brain flies down and punches the android. It has no effect. The android lets go of Carlton and punches him in the jaw.

Taro flies away after Brain and fires ki balls at him. Android Ro7co eyes glimmered silver before a force field was created around him blocks the blasts. Android Ro7co flies up to Tarp and hits him rapidly, and Tarp dodges all of them. Tarp creates a powerful aura around him before he punches the android's chest.

Android Ro7co grabs Tarp's arms and squeeze it. Tarp feels like his bones are crushing. Brain flies up and kicks Android Ro7co in the face.

Android Ro7co chased Brain carrying Tarp. Tarp was viciously punching the android's cheek. Android Ro7co was completely unscathed by Tarp. Android Ro7co's eyes turned fiercely red for an eye laser attack. He was stopped by Trout flying in front of him.

" I thought Namara was calling the shots, but you're on a level all on your own. You're the one calling the shots, aren't you?"

" Doctor Namara believed he invented me, but I invented myself. I was first a nanobot created by the brilliant Doctor Gero. I was tired of being in that puny body so I wrote a blueprint for the doctor. Two months later I was reborn as android Ro7co."

Carlton and Brain were both stunned. This was the first time they heard Android Ro7co say a word. Both were instantly terrified by the genius and evil in his voice. Trout, however, smiled like he was taking over another planet.

" You picked a wrong holiday to fight all of us. First you ruined my moment at home, ambushed my best friend's temple—"

" I thought I was your best friend." Carlton said in a whiny and pathetic loud tone.

" And then you try to mind control me. I just have one thing to say to you."

" What's that?"

" Get ready to feel my wrath."


	89. Chapter 89

Trout and Android Ro7co charge at each other at the same time. They punch each other so fast none of the group can see them. Android Ro7co then grab Trout's neck, but he broke free of his grasp and fired a ki blast into Android Ro7co.

Android Ro7co open his chest. Three saw blades come out his chest and he throws them at Trout. He flies above them and blasts them away with his ki blast. Android Ro7co throws more in a sneak attack, and it looks like he'll have a direct hit.

" Dad!" Tarp cried out in devotion to his father.

" Sensei!" Carlton cried out in the same fear as Tarp.

" I can sense his Power Level," Brain said pointing out what everyone else seemed to forget. " I don't know why you bother worrying about him."

Trout moved around the saw blades. Trout landed a kick in Android Ro7co in his head. The android's head took a 90 turn but swings back to 180 degree.

" Doctor Namara told me the Saiyans were reckless. My program makes me underestimate you. Final Cannon."

The android transforms his right hand into a giant cannon. He fires exploding balls of cannonballs at Trout. Trout flies away from the balls

" I don't understand," Carlton said after Android Ro7co missed. " Why can't the android hit Trout?"

" Because the android keeps aiming at where Trout is instead of where he is flying," Brain explained. Paragraph/ Brain.

" Huh? I need to remember that."

Trout turned around, flew under the android, and turned around charging two yellow ki balls in his hand. He bombarded the android repeatedly throwing the ki balls at him. The balls exploded, but they did nothing but gloss the android's body.

" You can't destroy me. I'm science."

The android makes loud noises. Tarp and Carlton tremble at the site of the android, Brain is the only one with a poker face. He grows two more arms from his body

" So you think you have more arms I'm supposed to be afraid of you? You're sadly mistaken."

" My master found this triclops in the World Martial Arts Tournament who can do this. My master kept tabs on all Goku's adventures since he destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. One day Doctor Gero will have his revenge on Goku and the Red Ribbon Army will be reborn."

Android Ro7co raises his arms out from his body as they glow bright yellow. He fires ki balls at Trout, but he dodges them. He appears up close trying to punch Android Ro7co. Android Ro7co catches his arms with his top hands and elbows Trout in the kidney's.

" Dad!"

Android Ro7co throws Trout in front of him and punches him with his three hands. Trout coughs blood from his mouth as Android Ro7co punches him to the ground

" Even a Saiyan cannot stand the ultimate might of Android Ro7co." Carlton thought Android Ro7co was going after him after he was done with his sensei. However, the android heard loud music coming from a group of people walking around singing Christmas songs." Carolers. The spider bots will grab them any minute. Doctor Namara's plan will call, bringing all you unworthy humans to his side."

Tarp and Carlton fire ki blasts at the same time. The attacks hit him directly. When the smoke clears Android Ro7co is unharmed. He dashes towards Tarp and Carlton and punches them in the stomach. Both fall as Android Ro7co fires energy blasts into them.

" I know you're the one who can heal people. Well tonight you can only save one of your friends. Choose."

Brain flies down and grabs Tarp. Then he uses his telepathic powers to move Carlton's body to a landing. Brain uses his powers to heal Tarp.

" I guess your extensive information didn't tell you I can move people around." Brain said with a victorious smile.

" Actually, it did. I was just curious about which member meant the most too you before I blow them up. You could say I'm doing you a favor."

Brain didn't know what the android was spewing. It didn't make sense until the android charged a red ki ball and hurled it at Carlton. When the ki ball touched Carlton it would explode, vaporizing him. Brain tried stopping it with his telekinesis, but Android Ro7co punched Brain in the back breaking his concentration.

Android Ro7co watched as he prepared to make his first kill on this planet. The sadistic android wouldn't get to have his wish; a giant monkey hand stretched out, blocked the ki blast, and grabbed Android Ro7co.

A giant monkey with red eyes and brown fur squeezed Android Ro7co in his hand. A memory rips through Tarp's mind about being a giant ape once. Then Android Ro7co creates a ball of electricity zapping the giant ape away.

" Curse you! That form is completely unreal! If you are going to fight like the filthy monkey you are then I'll become the monkey you are! Transformation!"

Out of the ground a tower of spider bots appeared. They came because Android Ro7co had a psychic link with them. The spiders grew taller until they were touching the androids arms and moved around his body.

Everyone saw the once human looking android turning into something bigger and much easier to hit. He was transforming into a giant ape Trout. When the transformation finished he became a metal ape, roughly the same size as Trout, and had the same giant red eyes.

" Soon the spider bots will control everyone in Capsule City and build more of me. Your own race will bring this world to obliteration!" The android roared in his giant form.

The android believed he was victorious against the other giant ape Trout. His voice was cold and cruel just like him. The android kept laughing until Carlton started laughing.

" What's so funny?"

" You should really pay attention to the crowd, android," Carlton said sticking out his tongue.

Android Ro7co turns around, the people are devastated to see two giant apes on the rooftop and turn around.

" No one wants to see two apes fighting on roof for Christmas Eve. Your plan is foiled."

Android Ro7co was so caught up with fighting Trout he didn't pay attention to how he would look. He saw people with gift baskets, wrapped gifts, candy canes and plums, he saw people with pets, babies, dogs and cats. There was even some scared man dressed as Santa Clause.

The anger of his plan failing surrounded him in purple smoke. The fog was so colorful that Carlton, Brain, and Tarp couldn't see him.

" You haven't stopped the plans. All you've managed to do is delay the inevitable. Doctor Gero will come out of his lab and create more half man/machine improvements of me. But you won't live long enough to see that day."

Android Ro7co comes out of the fog and hits Trout. He kicks him in the stomach then punches him three times on the left side of his face. Then he flew back into the fog.

Trout flew into the fog and punches Android Ro7co in his jaw. Trout attacks blowing a big explosive fireball in Android Ro7co face and spawning poking his massive finger through Android Ro7co's chest

Android Ro7co was afraid. He fought with everything he had but this new ape form wasn't making him any stronger, just bigger. In front of him a giant ape was talking to him in a loud, terrifying voice.

" Doctor Gero doesn't understand everything about us Saiyans. You forced me to transform into a form saved only for leveling planets and killing off alien life just for a cheap rip-off fighter like you. But this has been an interesting fight. If Doctor Gero brings you back, make sure he makes you better—oh, and Merry Christmas."

Android Ro7co was wrapped by the neck with Trout's giant brown tail. He was completely powerless, Trout brought down his jaws and ripped off his head like the android was just skin. The android's head fell over three hundred feet to the ground without causing human casualties.

When an android loses his head he can still function normally. But like a human when they lose their heads they can't use the other parts of their bodies. Android Ro7co's body turned rusty with electricity through his body and it exploded. Android Ro7co didn't have to worry about his body any longer…the great ape fell down crushing his head. Processer and CPU were destroyed…Android Ro7co was dead.


	90. Chapter 90

" Dad." Trout let out one last blood curdling howl at the moon. His ape form shrunk until it was the size of his normal form and he became Saiyan again. " Is it really over, Dad?"

" I hope so, Tarp," Carlton said in honesty." I don't think my heart can handle another android trying to kill me on the most magical time of the year. By the way…has anyone seen Brain?"

" He flew down when he was sure the fight was over to talk to his girlfriend," Tarp said seeing where Brain went.

"Darn. I hoped I could get a girlfriend for the Christmas party. Maybe next year I'll have one for the party."

Brain flew back into his house and walked back to where the ceiling rose; Sami was still unconscious on the floor. Brain touched her and healed all her wounds. Who needed a doctor when Brain was around? The only thing he couldn't heal was leukemia.

Sami woke up and she saw Brain's face completely bloody. He looked like he got into a fight with one hundred grown men.

" What happened to your face?" She said pointing out the bruises.

" I can live with scars. A scar will make me stronger."

Sami touched Brain's face. She looked at it like a mother whose son hurt his leg. Sami even sounded like the mother Brain never had saying, " I can heal this. I have medicine in my cabinet."

" I told you, I can live with scars. I lived hiding my face in a helmet so a scar shouldn't be anything new to me."

Sami didn't stop with touching Brain's face. Her hands fell on his hand and she rubbed her warm fingers against Brain's very cold hands. The frigid snow outside made him colder than a snowman.

" You might be able to live with a scar, but I don't want anything ruining your handsome face."

Brain was blushing. Sami used words no one's ever told Brain: cute, handsome, strong, smart, and kind. If she kept using words like those he couldn't help but like her.

" I love you dad," Tarp said truthfully after almost losing his father countless times this night. " Don't ever leave me alone with mom again."

" Was it really that bad?"

" It was awful. First she made me stand by the door opening it for everyone, but all the kids hit my with everything in their pockets: rocks, water guns, fans, toy worms. Then she made me entertain everyone dressed like Rudolf, and afterwards the kids made fun of me and poked me around. Then she made me serve food to the guests…a-and I was only allowed to eat what was left! She's insane without you!"

" She was insane before we were married. Did I ever tell you the day we met?"

_Flashback_

_Twelve years ago in a restaurant in the middle of nowhere where the desert was always hot, the tumbleweeds were blowing, a bunch of locals were watching TV in a restaurant._

_It was a quiet afternoon. A bunch of boys were counting gold coins they found in a cave, men were gawking at how pretty the waitresses were, and a fluffy blond hair woman with red lipstick was swallowing her third glass. Suddenly, a man with unkempt brown hair and skin sparkling like a diamond walked into the bar. A gross monkey tail was moving like a clock behind his body._

_" It's him!" One of the customers pointed his finger at the TV depicting Trout's face. " He's the one that blew up half a city!"_

_" Everyone run!"_

_Trout laughed at their fear. They all ran towards the exit. Everyone left except the fluffy blond haired woman._

_" Didn't you see the sign?" Trout said with pride twinkling in his eyes. " I am a wanted fugitive who blows up cities. I already have a bounty on my head and I have more destruction power than all your armies; wiped out three bases in just twenty minutes. I'm just here for supplies. So get out of my way!"_

_Hasky pulls out a pistol and fires two rounds into Trout. Trout dodges them. Hasky took out parts for a machine gun out of her clothes and jumped behind the counter. Hasky fired the bullets into Trout and Trout fired a massive Galick Gun._

_The entire restaurant blew up when Trout used his Galick Gun. The roof debris fell off and glass was scattered around the house. Trout and Hasky were somehow unharmed by Trout's attack. Hasky is pointing her gun at Trout's head and Trout is glowing with energy at Hasky's neck_

_" If you think I'm turning around just because of some flashlight you keep in your sleeves your wrong." Hasky said cocking her fingers around the trigger._

_" All I wanted was something to stop the bleeding." Hasky didn't notice it before but Trout was bleeding. A trickle of his blood dripped from his clothes. " I thought I could find some here. I thought…"_

_Trout passed out. Too much blood was lost from his body. On that day Hasky could just leave Trout to bleed to death; the only thing that changed her mind was how cute he was. He had the same cuteness as that black haired man wearing orange pyjamas._

_Flashback End _

Trout told Trout his story and pet his head. It was a beautiful story that Tarp hoped he could have and tell his children.

" Your mother could have very well left me to die that day, but she didn't. And you know why she didn't?"

Tarp shook his head. " No."

" It's because I have a charm over the ladies. Ladies will just line up to try and help me. It's in our genes, it's why you're a cute kid, and it's why your new brother or sister is going to be cute like you."

" That doesn't explain how mom saved you. If you were in the middle of the road how did she save you? How could she even carry you? You're like Hercules to her."

" Let's not dwell the past, Tarp. Your mother expects me to give her a good holiday cheer or I might never sleep safe in bed with her again. I need your help, Carlton, and Brain's."


	91. Chapter 91

Midnight.

Pregnant Hasky was sitting in her chair. She sat there while all the other parents with their kids had active conversations. Hasky didn't remember the last time her husband said or even tried having a conversation with her. Hasky got up and whistled. Everyone looked at her.

" Thank you all for coming to my Christmas party. I thank you for putting up with my husband's absence, playing my son's Playstation games and eating his saved Halloween candies. Thank all of you who planned a baby shower, and the sexiest men alive at my work."

Everyone looked at her like she was Fischer, the worker who lived with his mom and dad and pretended to be married. Hasky let out a small nervous laughter.

" Have a safe ride home. I said Santa would be here, but it doesn't look like he's coming—"

Hasky heard the sound of bells ringing outside the home. The door opened and Santa Clause came in with three elves. It wasn't the real Santa Clause. It was only Trout dressed as Santa Clause—the three little elves were Brain, Carlton, and Tarp wearing green and gold trimmed clothes, pointy shoes, and fake ears. Sami walked in after them dressed as a reindeer with a little red bell.

" Ho Ho." Trout said jollily in his best Santa Clause impersonation.

" It's Santa!"

Trout walks up to the Santa chair, all the kids laugh and clap their hands. Tarp walks up in front of the chair and pulls out a scroll

" Happy holidays from Santa, his favorite elf's, and one of his reindeer."

" I'm Vixen, rhymes with Vixey,"Sami said twirling around and wagging her fake tail.

" I'm Dancer. Dancer the Dancing Elf. And boy I tell ya, I love to dance," Carlton said stomping his feet in rhythm with Sami's dancing and laughing.

" I'm Brain and I'm smarter than everyone. If your skin turns green or your fingernails grow grossly long, congratulations, you are a freak of nature like me!" Brain said scaring the other kids.

" Santa's favorite elf will call your names with his magic scroll, and Santa will listen to what you have to say." Trout dressed as Santa Clause said. Tarp pulled down the scroll to read from it.

" Clarisse Serkis."

A little girl with a butterfly pin in her hair walked up to Trout dressed as Santa Clause. Trout was so busy playing the part he forgot about the seventy-five percent of his body in pain. When the little girl jumped on Trout's lap…

" Aaaaggghhhh!" Trout bellow in pain. Everyone was silent. Trout laughed the pain off. " Ho Ho, sorry Clarisse. Santa just had a big emergency today. When you look at the news you'll see Santa saved you all."

The kids believed everything Santa Trout told them. Clarisse Serkis told Trout everything she wanted for Christmas and jumped off. A skinny Asian boy jumped on after Trout. The third kid was a girl with big cheeks and sunglasses. The last kid was a boy who's hair covered the nape of his neck. He was different than most of the kids. He looked at Trout like he knew he wasn't the real Santa Clause.

" Hello Lee. What would you like for Christmas?"

The boy Lee pulled on Trout's beard. He expected the bird to pull off but it was superglued on his chin. " I know you are not the real Santa Clause. "

" What? But I am the real Santa Clause. Just look at my big belly and white beard. You don't think they sell those at a thrift store, do you?"

" I'm old enough to know how this works. I tell you what I want and you tell the real Santa Clause. I don't want any toys or sugary snacks. All I want is to get stronger, like the World Martial Arts fighters."

" Kid, you just can't wish to get stronger. That's something no one, not even Santa Clause, can give you for a present."

" Sure it is. My cousin got weights for his birthday and he's twenty times stronger."

" And how old is your cousin?"

" Seventeen."

" As I was saying, you can't just ask to get stronger. When it feels like you are pushing yourself too hard and going to throw up, that's when you know you've gotten stronger. Santa's advice is to go to the YMCA. If not, there's a school Santa knows about that can make anyone stronger."

Lee thought about what Trout Santa said to him. If Trout Santa was right than Lee wanted to try it. Trout gave Lee a candy cane.

" Have a merry Christmas."

Lee took the candy cane from Trout and walked away. A lot of the other kids were envious of Lee and demanding they have candy canes like Lee. The kids tantrums were so loud it made Trout give them all his candy canes.

" Say good-bye to Santa Clause kids," Tarp the elf said rolling his scroll with everyone's names down.

" BYE SANTA!"

" Ho Ho. Remember, Santa Clause is watching you every year, so be sure to be good every year or you won't get any presents." Santa walked out of his chair with a sack full of envelopes. When Santa left regular Trout walked in. " Sorry I'm late, you morons. I was drinking all night at LCBO."

No one paid attention to regular Santa. One kid even jumped in spraying his pants with water. Some respect; Trout knew who wasn't getting presents for Christmas. Trout walked up to Hasky to kiss her and she kissed him back.

" You were amazing," Hasky said complimenting him for once. " You played the part of Santa Clause perfectly. Did Tarp tell you how to play Santa Clause?"

" No."

" Carlton?"

" No."

" Someone did."

" It was Brain. He's speaking to me in schizophrenia telling me what lines I have to say."

" Who cares how you did it. This is perfect."

" Hasky." Hasky turned around. Wady was walking through the house pushing his wheelchair wife. " Was that your husband Trout in the Santa Clause suit? I'm sure I recognize him."

" Sorry," Hasky said with a wink. " I'm not the one to blurt secrets about Santa Clause."

" Hahahaha!" All three of them were laughing together. Everyone was laughing but Trout. "What's so funny?"

" Well we better be off. It was nice seeing you Hasky. See you in the office on January 2nd."

Wady and his wife left the house. A slow dance started to play on the stereo. Trout looked at Hasky and she returned her glance to Trout.

" My dear."—Trout

" My dear."—Hasky

" Would you like to dance?" Trout asked with a smile.

" I'd be happy to."

Trout held Hasky's hand and pulled her to the floor where everyone was dancing. Trout put his hand on her golden blond hair. The dance was slow, sweet music with Trout and Hasky barely moving. Both moved slightly in the same spot.

Brain was out of his elf outfit and looking at his arms. He raised his shirt to look at the skin on his back. There was no scars on his back to prove he was a part of their fight.

" I don't see any scars. Bummer. I was hoping to have a least one or two scars to scare my enemies."

" Brain. Look what I found in Hasky's vanity."

Brain nodded his head letting Sami know he was listening. Brain turned around and just stared at her. Brain was confused. Sami was wearing a purple dress with a heart-shaped tiara on her neck. His heart felt like it was tied in knots.

" You look…to describe it as something a man says to a woman...you are very pretty in that dress. Did that come out right? I have intelligence superior to most of the human race, but when it comes to—"

" Would you like to dance?"

Sami grabs Brain's hand and pulls him onto the dance floor. They dance as Brain steps on her toes, but she leads him through it.

Carlton was alone by the punch bowl feeling like a mouse in a herd of bulls. Everyone near his age was dancing with a partner and Carlton didn't have anyone to dance with.

" Everyone in here is either married or old enough to be my mother. I guess I'm going to spend Christmas like every prom year; I shake my booty off at the break dance songs and everyone but me has a partner for the slow dance."

" I wouldn't count on it."

Carlton saw a black haired woman wearing a gold dress actually talking to him. She was fair skinned and wore baggy black pants with her dress. Either those pants were her trademark or she had no fashion sense, either way she was pretty attractive.

" Want to dance?"

" Definitely."

The girl grabs Carlton's hand and pulls him to the dance floor. Carlton felt like Sami when she was dancing with Brain being stepped on. She jumped on Carlton and he caught her.

" You have very strong hands," the woman giggled as Carlton almost fell down. " Your hands are making me tingle. What are you going to do?"

" Do you like pizza?" Carlton and the girl fell on the ground. Carlton wasn't used to dancing; his life was a singular action of training. To Carlton's surprise the girl laughed so Carlton laughed with her. " After this I know a pizza place that's still open. They serve the best soft crust."

" I would like a piece. I'd like it better if we could eat it together."

" Where's Tarp?" Hasky asked watching Carlton having a chance of future love with a real woman.

" I sent him off to bed," Trout said with his eyes on Hasky. " After the long night he's had, saving our butts against an android and evil scientist, he deserves a good rest." Hasky got mad when she heard Tarp fighting evil scientists and android and kicked Trout's knee.

" I'm still mad at you. How can you let a nine year old boy fly away like that?"

" I didn't even know he was there. I never take Tarp to any of my adventures because I know how much it upsets you. I try to keep him out like that time you left—and Tarp wanted to help me fight a flagrant alien named Garlic Jr. I told him not to follow me, he didn't, and I took care of Garlic Jr. all by myself."

" That's even more irresponsible! How can you leave a nine year old boy by himself? Were you hit in the head very hard when you were a child or are you just plain stupid?"

" What did you expect me to do? There was a fire in the forest and those fiends were responsible for it."

" I expect you to be a good father to Tarp, and that doesn't mean you leave him when any chance arises to search for aliens. You race may be stronger than normal humans but it's not invincible."

" You're right. I'm sorry. You don't have to be so afraid of Tarp getting hurt. He's a smart kid. He's smarter than me and stronger than you."

" I know."

" I won't leave Tarp home alone ever again. But if Tarp ever wants to join me in one of my adventures…I won't say no. Tarp will try to fight any living being that comes to this planet and tries to hurt anyone because he's like me. He's a Saiyan, a wild animal."

" Let's not make this about Tarp and fighting. I want to talk about Tarp and Christmas. Tomorrow I want to sees his bright little face when he sees the presents I picked out for him."


	92. Chapter 92

__Christmas Day __

Tarp woke up extremely early because today was Christmas and Tarp wanted to see what Santa Clause gave him. Tarp wasn't allowed to go downstairs until momma and papa were up. Normally Hasky was very grouchy until they had their cup of coffee; heads and dizziness and the inability to do anything. Trout was just tired after that gigantic battle he had last night.

After eight o'clock Hasky finally got dressed. Trout stayed in bed stretching his hand to Hasky's empty bedside. Tarp trotted down the stairs in an excited state while his mother was ailing and using the railing to help her walk down the stairs. Tarp was greeted by the scene of a decorated Christmas tree with presents for him by Santa Clause, presents for Hasky from Trout, and presents for Trout by Hasky.

Tarp ran up to the tree opening his first present. It was a science book titled "Edited Wide Difference of Strengths and Leaderships". Tarp knew he was going to get books, but finding books in the first present was lame. He open another present ripping the paper away like a wild animal. It was a book. Tarp finds a rectangular present and opens it, but it just comes out to be books.

" Well Tarp, what do you think of the presents I gave you?" Hasky said sipping her cup of coffee.

"They're all books," Tarp said sounding disappointed.

" I know, isn't it great. Now you have even more reading materials. You can read classics, science, and psychology."

Tarp and Hasky heard the front door open and someone coming in either for a holiday visit or a kidnapping. Hasky almost ran for her guns except the voice making a holiday cheer was Carlton.

" Good morning everyone. I hope everyone is having a jolly Christmas"

" Well look who came," Hasky said. She would give Carlton five minutes before she chased him out with her shotgun." If it isn't the freeloader my idiot husband brought."

" Merry Christmas."

The black haired girl Carlton met in the 'Christmas party was also in her house, and she was wearing a sexy piece Santa Clause lingerie. Trout walked down the stairs yawning like a walrus. He saw the girl and gawked at her. He saw Hasky glaring and moved back up the stairs.

" I hope you don't mind Ellery. I told her I'm not good at a one-night stand, so I brought her along."

" Not in front of Tarp!" Hasky shouted to Carlton who was completely oblivious to how this girl looked.

" You two actually spent the night in bed?" Hasky had to be careful with a husband like Trout. He was still standing on the stairs but his voice could be heard from upstairs. " Nice. Was she wearing that when you got into bed?"

" Yeah, and after too." Carlton was strong in training but weak around girls. When he was around a girl he couldn't stop telling the truth.

" Sweetie poo, I left my purse outside. I'll be right back." Ellery raised her left leg when she pecked Carlton's cheeks. Carlton's cheeks burn red from the feeling of her lips.

" What does your new girlfriend do?" Hasky said in a rhetorical remark.

" I think she's a photographer because she had a whole closest of people's pictures."

She keeps people's photographs in her closet? She sounded like some kind of stalker or worse an assassin." That sounds creepy. Don't be alone with her when it's pitch-black."

" Tarp, I bought you a present."

Carlton gave Tarp a box wrapped gift. It looked more fragile than the presents Hasky bought for him. Like an excited child he grabbed the present and ripped off the wrappings in seconds.

" Wow. A new gaming device." Carlton gave Tarp the Xbox 720. He opened the box and inside he saw the gaming device in vintage shape with a video game case slid in next to it.

" Yeah. And I bought you a game I think you would like. Trapped on a Deserted island with Zombies, Werewolves, Pirates, and Cyborgs."

" But if there's all those people on it…doesn't that mean it's not a…"

Hasky put down her coffee cup and stomped her way around Carlton and Ellery to get to Trout. Hasky found Trout and shouted to him,

" Get him out of here! He's ruining Tarp's Christmas!"

" Really, because I think he's saving Tarp's Christmas from your boring presents."

Hasky was annoyed. She looked in ten different stores to find those presents for Tarp. Being calm to her was a paradox. She would like to be appreciated for what she does.

" Tarp, please do mommy a favor and pick out a present for your dad."

" A present for me? You shouldn't have?" Tarp found the biggest present under the Christmas tree. Trout took the present, ripped it open. The present was a metal hat with blue lens. " Wow. It's a…it's a…what is it?"

" It's a virtual simulator. Since you are always complaining about not having enough training on a rainy day, I bought something that can help you train and give me some peace."

" But aren't you afraid I'll wreck the whole house?"

" Don't worry. Your body will be paralyzed until I turn off the power."

" Oh boy."

Trout was so excited about his present he had no idea it was just something Hasky bought to keep her husband under control. Trout fumbled for the virtual simulator and put it on. Hasky flipped the switch in the back of Trout's virtual simulator. Trout was now disconnected from the real world and stood like a statue entering the virtual world.

" Mom," Tarp said. " When are you freeing Dad?"

" At Christmas dinner."

" So this simulator can put sensei into any scenario to train?" Carlton asked. " How did you afford it?"

" I stole it from a lab with a bunch of brilliant scientists."


	93. Chapter 93

Trout was in a simulated jungle area. The area was big with giant leaves, trees, and virtual deer's and wolves walking around the forest. Then, a deer with skull white face and three antlers walked out of the forest.

" Neat. I am on another planet?"

Trout saw a ripple in a puddle in front of him and the loud sound of something big coming towards him. Suddenly, a red Tyrannosaurus Rex ran out of the forest and roared at Trout.

" Nope. I'm in another time. Well, time to teach this world what the power of a Saiyan can do."

Trout didn't stay still, fighting pose, and the T-rex ran into him trying to gobble him up. When the T-Rex put his sword teeth in Trout's face he punched the dinosaur away. The T-rex stumbled back after receiving Trout's blow.

The T-Rex stomped on the ground. The T-Rex did a front flip and swung that strong tail into Trout. Trout back flipped away from the tail attack, and then struck T-Rex with a quick jab in his throat. The T-Rex was hit, then fell to the ground in pain.

The T-Rex stomped the ground again as he rose to his feet. The T-Rex prepared to charge and Trout charged a ki attack. The T-Rex collided with Trout's ki attack. The T-Rex was dead when Trout blew him up.

" Mwahahaha! It's perfect because nothing can stop me from destroying this world!"

Trout may have left Planet Earth alone but nothing could get rid of his primal rage to destroy planets. He fired an energy wave into the forest destroying trees and scaring away animal life. He fired an energy blast into the peak of a mountain blowing it up.

" This present rules!"

XXX

In reality Trout wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there with a voice no one could hear. Carlton flabbergasted at how still his sensei was. Worse of all it was Hasky who wanted to have a talk with him.

" Good. That will keep him quiet until I'm done talking to Carlton." Hasky pointed her fingers in Carlton's torso. She was scarier than anyone Carlton met. " Your girlfriend doesn't talk to my son, she doesn't touch my son, you don't give my son advice, every present you give him is not a video game, and when you are training with my husband leave Tarp out of it. "

" Okay. Hasky, don't have a cow. "

" I'm back." Ellery came back changing her clothes to a black dress with red lipstick. Carlton flabbergasted when he saw her new appearance. Her dress was still very sexy and Tarp was staring at her.

" Mommy…how do mommies and daddies get together?"

" That's enough. You play violent video game and I'll talk to annoying freeloaders." Tarp ran away with Carlton's presents. Hasky was about to say something but hears a knock. " Did you or your girlfriend invite anyone else to my home without telling me?"

Carlton shook his head "no!" and Ellery laughed at how ridiculous Carlton looked. Hasky walked up to the front and opened the door. On the other side of the door was Brain with Sami. Sami was wearing a blue sweater with blue jeans. Brain was looking at the ceiling.

" Merry Christmas!" Sami said giving Hasky a box of chocolates.

" We brought your family presents. They're gifts we made so don't expect them to be fabulous."

Hasky was more concerned about Brain than the gifts. Why was he looking at the ceiling? " Has Brain gone blind?"

" No. He just heard you fighting with Carlton's girlfriend and doesn't want to look at her."

Hasky's cheeks blushed red when she realized how loud she was. " You could hear that?"

" No. Your neighbors told us what all the commotion was about."

Hasky was surprised the neighbors could hear that. There weren't any neighbors for miles here. If they could hear her from that far away she must be really loud. Hasky was so embarrassed she wanted to put her face under a rock.

" Come inside."

XXX

The rest of the day wasn't as bad as Hasky thought it would be. Sure, she now had extra baggage doing all the things she wanted to do with Tarp but with four more people involved. First they went to the biggest hill to have a sled race. Hasky was paired with Tarp, Carlton with Ellery, and Brain with Sami. When the race started Hasky and Tarp beat all of them with their sled, Brain and Sami finished second, and Ellery kept distracting Carlton pressing black dress against his back making them finish last.

The next thing they did was take a long walk through the forest to go scouting for different types of birds they could find. Hasky and Tarp found a Ghost Owl just like the one Tarp found when he battled Namara. It was that Ghost Owl because when it saw him it stopped, fluttered down, and rubbed its head against Tarp. Tarp returned the affection rubbing the Ghost Owl's head. But that was ruined when Carlton flew down and the Ghost Owl attacked him!

The last thing the six of them did was visit the biggest mountain's they could find. Hasky and Tarp was on one mountain, Brain and Sami were on another mountain, and Carlton was with Ellery. The game started with everyone picking up snow and throwing snowballs. It ended with Brain using his telekinesis to throw the snowballs away. That went on until sunset.

" I've been meaning to ask you…how did you learn to use those fire moves?" Brain asked.

" Remember the day we…first met?"

" Yeeeah."

" Well after that day I got a ride from a black genie named Mr. Popo to a tower where I had two years of training in just one day. When I got hungry I rummaged through the refrigerator and found something I thought was salmon…turned out to be a dragon's liver. Probably should have known from how big it was but I was so hungry and it was the tastiest thing in the refrigerator."

The day ended with a nice Christmas dinner. Trout wasn't standing around playing make belief with a simulator anymore. He was sitting at the table enjoying dinner.

" This is a good Christmas dinner you made for us, Hasky," Sami said cutting her stake and taking another bite of it.

" You know the drill. You work for hours every day, come home and everyone asks "what's for dinner", you take those old cooking skills and make something beautiful out of it."

" Sami doesn't do the cooking," Brain retorted cutting his potato's. " I do all the cooking for her."

" And he's really good at it. He's good with barbeque. One time he made a sandwich with bacon for buns and hamburger meat smothered in basil. It tasted so good."

Carlton was paying more attention to Ellery in her plum dress than what everyone else was saying. " Try not to leave a good impression, Carlton. You are dating her because she is smart not because she's an eccentric girl wearing cosplay."

" I'm glad you are all here," Sami said raising her glass. " I didn't like you being here at first, but Christmas is about spending time with your family and giving. You have all given my family something to look forward too. And I would like all of you to be there when I give birth to my new son or daughter ."

" If we are going to continue this relationship there's something I have to take off my chest," Ellery said standing off her chair.

" Please God, please." Carlton thought.

Ellery was talking about the disguise she was using to be close to everyone. A fox tail appeared behind her. Her hair changed just like a season from black to orange. She wasn't really a human. She was Yin-Ran the Yamasuma.

" How do you like spending Christmas with me, husband-to-be?"

" Y-You're the vixen who ran away?" Carlton gasped.

" That's right," she smiled. " But as you can see I'm back now and will never leave you again. Let's not fight again and become a family."

Everyone but Carlton was laughing. Yin-Ran put her fanged nails on Carlton's shoulders, wagged her fox tail, and purred like a cat. Carlton knew now he was screwed.

XXX

It was bedtime right now. You could tell it was getting late because Tarp was in his bed right now, Hasky was standing over him, Trout was flying over the house, Brain and Sami were flying home on the Nimbus Cloud, and Carlton and Yin-Ran…cannot be explained.

" Hey Mom," Tarp said. Hasky turned around and looked at her son's smiling face. " This was the best Christmas."

" I know. Get to bed already or Santa will plant coal in your socking's next year."

Hasky turned off the lights. Tarp was sleeping under three covers on a pillow without a case over it. His other pillow looked like a chair and he had his sock monkey close to him. Tarp could not sleep. He was thinking too much about all the enemies he's fought, aliens and androids, and where he wanted to be in the battle.

_ " ___I'm going to get stronger with dad so next holiday I can fight against the real enemies." __


	94. Chapter 94

**I hope you enjoyed that little Christmas special. I thought about all the anime's that have Christmas specials, watched Robot Chicken, and thought it would be cool to put my own Christmas story about Dragon Ball Z. I know it wasn't the best Christmas story or arc for that matter. But there were some cute and cool moments in those chapters, agreed? If you didn't like the chapters than you are just a Christmas Scrooge. Most of my next chapters will go into the Dragon Ball Z anime line. It will go to the Frieza saga, than to the part with Lord Slug, and the Return of Garlic Jr. arc. Basically the rest of the story will be on the anime arcs.**

**Please send reviews when you read a chapter. Sending reviews makes it easier for me to keep writing this story. A lot of Dragon Ball fans will enjoy my future chapters. And I am not lying. Please support my story.**

Trout, Tarp, Kakarot, and Gohan were far behind Vegeta and Nappa. After three weeks of travelling in space Vegeta and Nappa already found a beacon taking them to Lord Frieza. Frieza was the only alien in the whole universe who he feared. That bipedal, black horned, and white skinned tyrant could blow up an entire planet with just a little twitch of his fingers. As scared as Vegeta was to be on a ship with him after betraying his loyalty and trying to become immortal, he needed his help.

Kakarot broke Vegeta and he beat him. Radtiz told Kakarot about him. Raditz was the smarter brother. Raditz was loyal because he couldn't fight Vegeta. He knew Kakarot was alive and he found him to take him off his planet. He never cried like a sniveling baby who never sucked the milk of his mother's teat. Why was the true Saiyan who could never beat Vegeta lose against Saiyan who forgot his own heritage, cut off his own tail?

_" _We lost against two low class Saiyans, Vegeta," Nappa's voice rang in Vegeta's pod.

_" _That we have, Nappa. It was alarming how powerful they've become. Kakarot couldn't even beat Raditz a year ago and now he threw you around like his rag doll."

_" _What will we do now, Vegeta?"

" We go to Frieza's nearest ship."

" But we hate Frieza."

_" _I know." Every time Vegeta saw Frieza he wanted to blow up his ship. He couldn't because Frieza can breath in space and Frieza's men would stop him before he got a chance. Every molecule in Vegeta's body wanted to explode when he said, _" _But we need his help. Those healing pods will help us recover to our full health, and then we tell Frieza about the Dragon Balls."

_" _Why would you tell him about our greatest discovery?"

" Because it will make Frieza happy. Frieza wants immortality just like the rest of us and the only way he'll become immortal is with the Dragon Balls. When Frieza is chasing after the powers of the Dragon Balls, we take him out once and for all."

_ "_Then we will use the Dragon Balls to become immortal. No one, not even an army of Frieza's, could stop us."

_" _Exactly right, Nappa. It's this reason why you must execute my plan. We will be at Frieza's ship forthwith. He'll never see us, the Saiyans who've done everything he asked for, to revolt against him."

XXX

In the three weeks Trout spent in space he was arguing with his son, getting lost, and looking at the planets. The Saiyan pods were much faster than his ship because it was old and he hadn't given it a tune-up since he crash landed. Trout honestly didn't know what he was thinking going off in this old ship.

Trout was very mad with his son when they went after the Saiyan's. Trout was both mad and concerned for his sons safety. He wished his wife was here because she was better at being the strict parent than him.

_" Tarp. You are in so much trouble mister!" _

_" I'm sorry, Dad. It's just when I heard about this quest I didn't want to be left behind. I want to help." _

_" Clearly you gets this adventurous side from his mother. But what made you want to sneak aboard a pod to fight two elite Saiyan pirates? I hope you are happy about this choice, Tarp because I don't have the time to bring you back home. Your mother's going to blame me for this.__ Kakarot! You tell your son it's not right for him to jump on his father's pod and go someplace too dangerous for him." _

_" I don't know. I think Gohan should take on strong warriors every day to help his fighting power." _

_" I never take Tarp anyplace that's dangerous. I want him to fight and I want him to be strong, but I would never put my son in a life threatening place like a planet with Frieza and two Saiyan's who want to kill us."_

Trout had enough food on this ship to last a year. They were tiny seed-like food in a packaged that when you give your _ki _to them they grow out instantly. Trout and Kakarot were eating this food when Tarp and Gohan were sleeping.

_" _You were very strong back on Earth, Kakarot. Those moves you used, I want to know who taught them to you."

_" _King Kai taught them to me. I spent a year training with King Kai to fight the Saiyans, but then you came along and made my work a lot easier. I don't even know if a year of training was necessary with someone like you along."

_"_ I didn't come to help you, Kakarot. I just wanted to stop the Saiyans from destroying Earth. If those pestering humans didn't beg not to kill you, I would be fighting three Saiyans but would probably lose."

_" _How long did you train to fight the Saiyans?"

" I didn't train for those Saiyans. I only found out about their arrival today."

_" _What?" Kakarot sweat dropped when he heard Trout fighting two elite Saiyan's when he didn't even know they were arriving._ "_ I shouldn't be surprised. I didn't even know the Saiyans were flying towards Earth until Kami told me. And Piccolo found out about their arrival from my brother Raditz."

_" _Raditz is still alive?"

_" _No. Piccolo killed him one year ago along with me. I ran all the way down Snake Way to get to King Kai. The next time you die you should travel through there. But I have to warn you, it took me eighty-eight days to find King Kai's place. And be sure to watch out for Princess Snake or she'll devour you."

_" I can't tell if he's trying to be smart or is just an idiot." _

Trout was wearing a loud beeping noise coming from the dashboard of his ship. He heard this sound five times today. It was the sound of his ship approaching a new planet. Trout looked out the window of his ship to see a giant light purple planet with space ship parts orbiting around it.

He saw something in that giant purple planet. It was a circle spaceship with purple glass, yellow mechanical legs, and orange decoration around the circle.

_" _Is that Frieza's ship?" Kakarot asked sensing a very high power level on that planet. It was even stronger than Vegeta's, and multiplied by twenty.

_" _I don't know. I've never met Frieza in person. The only thing I heard from the Saiyan's is Frieza has the most Power Level in the galaxy."


	95. Chapter 95

Trout landed his plane right next to the ship. If the ship did belong to Lord Frieza he needed to be prepared for making a quick escape back to his ship. Trout opened his ship's hatch and walked out.

_The air on this planet is no different from the air back on Earth." _Trout said finding the air to be just as pleasant as normal air.

Trout walked out of the ship and landed on the unbelievably cold surface of the planet. Trout hadn't touched a planet so cold since he landed on that planet frozen with bunny-like aliens with frost bodies. Trout walked up to the ship and opened the door.

" Dad…you aren't really going in there, are you?" Tarp said grabbing his father's hand.

" Tarp, you stay here and look after Gohan. Neither of you is allowed to leave the ship. You leave the ship and you're grounded, Tarp."

" Daddy." Gohan did the same thing Tarp did grabbing his father's hands and begging he'd take him into the ship with him.

" Not this time, Gohan. This time you have to listen to this Saiyan and stay in the pod. Training with Piccolo has made you stronger, but there are fighters out there stronger than Vegeta. You are not ready for them."

Gohan looked saddened by his father choice of action. Gohan listened to his father and walked back into the ship. He saw Tarp already back in the ship. It worried him to see his precious baby boy all alone in a ship with another half-Saiyan like him.

_" I don't want to face Frieza. Frieza's too powerful for even a Saiyan army. If only there was a way I could heal damage like Brain, then I could give Kakarot and our Saiyan children the strength they need to survive." _

Trout and Kakarot walked side by side to the ship. It was when his hand touched the ship he was starting to have second thoughts about leaving two little boys all alone in a planet with an enormous Power Level.

" Tarp!" Tarp and Gohan were confused. Why was his father calling him? Trout turned around and smirked at him. _" _Come with me, son. I'm not stable right now and I need you. I'm an enigma to test you."

" You can come too Gohan."

The two half-Saiyans jumped out of the ship and ran towards the ship. Trout was already ripping the door off the ship to give them a quick way inside. Kakarot walked in the door first. Tarp jumped in next followed by Gohan. Trout took one last long look at his ship before walking into the ship after them.

XXX

Trout and his son were walking through a hall of metal walls. Trout and Kakarot took different paths when they entered the ship. This place looked even more lonely than the planet outside. Even if Trout closed his eye it would look just as dark as it was in the ship. Did anyone even work here? So many questions popped up in Trout's head when he looked everywhere.

_" _My Scouter doesn't detect any significant power levels in this ship," Trout said as he pressed a button on his Scouter.

_" _Do you think it might be empty?" Tarp asked clinging to his father's leg.

_" _I don't know. There's a possibility every crew member died of some tragic attack long ago. That doesn't explain where that giant Power Level came from. Until I'm sure we have to stay on our guards.

_" _I wonder if they ever hired a janitor on this ship."

_" _I wonder if they still have food in the refrigerator. I'm starving."

_" _How can you possibly think of food at a time like this, Dad? We are on a frickin' space ship. Dad."

" What is it, son?"

" Why did you bring me but left Gohan and Goku behind?"

" Kakarot is a Saiyan. When more than one Saiyan go somewhere it ends up in a full blown argument. So is his son. Never partner with another Saiyan unless you want to take over a planet."

" But if more than one Saiyan shouldn't be together, why did you bring me?"

" Because your my son. Your gentle and you have the fighting spirit of a kitty. As long as I get to stay by you I feel safe—"

_" _I know. But I still like to—" Tarp saw a tiny black fur creature with two tails scatter out of a crack in the wall. Tarp jumped in fear when he saw the creature. " What is that?"

_" _Cool your jets, Kakarot. It's only a rat."

" That doesn't look like a rat I've ever seen."

_" _That's because they are rats breed on different planets. Looks like there might not be many left. Before we Saiyans destroyed planets and ruined civilizations, there were once things like these on different planets. I remember the tufts of an alien buffalo."

Trout and Tarp were able to get back together with Kakarot and Gohan. Tarp and Gohan talked about the things they learned from books, and Tarp beat Gohan's head with how much he knew more than Gohan. Tarp was smarter than Gohan because he spent more time studying than Gohan.

_" _Can you tell me more about the Saiyans? What could we really do?"

" We were the strongest alien race. In these human forms we are only stronger than average species, when we turn into giant apes nothing can stand against us. We are demigods, but all will fear us instead of asking us for help."

After looking everywhere for something to fight Trout saw nothing but broken walls and lose fiber cables. Trout was getting very bored with this searching and decided to call it quits.

_" _Well, there's no one here. Scavenge all medicine you can—"

" Look. Dinner."

" What?"

Kakarot was pointing to a plate of meat from a big species on the ground on fine silver plate. Kakarot was salivating from his mouth like a dog when he saw the meat.

_" _Kakarot doesn't it feel odd to you there's a whole dinner waiting still fresh in a ship that is deserted?"

_"_ Nope. I'm going to eat me some dinner."

" Kakarot, wait!"

Kakarot ran to the plate of food and stepped on a button in the ground. When he stepped on it a cage of lasers went down and trapped Kakarot inside. _" _It's a trap."

" I know it's a trap, you simpleton!"

Trout heard something heading towards him and the Saiyan children. Trout grabbed the boys and carried them out of the way from a yellow beam of destructive power. Trout turned around and saw five men in white space suits with their space guns. Their eyes were covered in glass. Trout knew instantly who they were.

_" Frieza's men!"_


	96. Chapter 96

Trout was used to seeing Frieza's men but never seeing Frieza himself. The men always came to deliver a message about what planet Frieza wanted them to take over. Frieza's men always included every alien race imaginable. These soldiers looked human but they were not from Earth and carried blasters. They recognized Trout as a Saiyan at once.

_" _Surviving Saiyan warrior, you have two options. Surrender to Lord Cooler or face unpleasant death."

" How about option three. You back away, I return to my ship, and no one on Cooler's side gets hurt."

_" _You are stupid even for a Saiyan." One of the soldiers smirked behind his mask.

The soldier fired a yellow laser blast from his blaster. Trout jumped forward avoiding the laser blast and planted his fist in the soldier. The solider shook off the first attack and retaliated hitting Trout several times. Trout dodged his fists moving his head back, left and right. Trout kicked the soldier in his guts. The soldier was sent spiraling back into the wall.

Another solider came charging at Trout with his hands trying to choke him. Trout did a front flip then slammed the soldier down with his foot. A larger soldier jumped up doing a bely flop on Trout. Trout soared towards the solider and unleashed a red energy wave towards him who was pushed into the ceiling. The large soldier fell off the wall and hurtled into the ground.

More soldier's showed up to take down Trout. They each raised their blasters preparing to fire. Trout angrily stomped his foot on the ground before moving like the wind towards the soldier's. The first three soldier's he fought he punched simultaneously with little effort. A soldier tried slamming his blaster on him. Trout's fist glow blue when he broke the soldier's blaster and kicked him in the face. The soldier's fired from their blasters. Trout crashed through their attacks and dashed towards the soldier's. Trout prevailed. He punched a soldier through his mask as the soldier fell to the ground wincing in pain. Soldier's charged together, Trout pushed them away with a repulsion attack. All of the soldier's ran together in unison preparing to break Trout's bones. Trout countered tactfully dodging and kick in their weak spots.

_" _Each of you soldiers have an average power level of 1,500. I have a power level of over 7,000 and my son has a power level even stronger than mine."

The soldier's continued to fight back. They fought back with all they had but they couldn't beat Trout's killer fists. The blood of Cooler's men spurted all over the walls and Trout was standing in broken glass from their helmets. Trout was enjoying himself so much he lost sight of his son. Trout stomped on the ground for the last time and let out an energy wave that blocked Cooler's men from the rubble.

_" _Tarp, let's leave. We've let loose enough of their blood on his poor planet. Let's free Kakarot and leave."

On the other side of the wall one of Cooler's men could hear the Saiyan Trout firing another energy wave destroying the cage around Kakarot. He heard them fly out of the ship through a hole they made. The soldier couldn't stop them.

The soldier turned around to get to their ship before Lord Cooler found out what happened here. But he was too late. He could see the dark purple and red eyes of Lord Cooler and his reptilian tail in front of him.

_" _Lord Cooler I can explain—"

Cooler jabbed his tail right through his own soldier's armor. The soldier coughed with blood and wiggled his legs to get out. Cooler stared at him cold, sadistically when he struggled for his last breath. When the soldier could breath no more he tossed the soldier away like a teddy bear.

_" Frieza failed to kill all the Saiyans like I originally thought. He's action will not only lead to his downfall but the elimination of our family. I have two options. I can ignore this and let Frieza deal with this by himself or I can find father and our whole family can kill this Saiyan." _

XXX

_" _Tarp, get in!" Trout, Kakarot and their two sons rushed into the ship. Trout raced to the controls with Kakarot, Gohan and Tarp sitting in the back. _" _Grab onto Kakarot or your new friends. We are about to fly."

Already Trout could hear the distant sound of Frieza's men flying out of Cooler's ship. Getting the ship to fly was the same as trying to get a car to turn on. Trout had to pressed the button many times like turning on the ignition many times. The ship finally responded and they flew off away from the planet.

_" _I hope you had fun because we're never coming back to this planet. It's too dangerous."

_" _Dad…I think there's something wrong with Gohan_," _Tarp said.

_" _Don't be ridiculous, Tarp. That boy is a Saiyan."

_" _Dad. Something has bitten Gohan."

Trout had no choice but to switch the ship on auto-pilot and climb back to see what bit Gohan. He looked at the boy and saw a giant red mark where teeth marks were sink in. The bite marks were filled with yellow pus and looked infected. Gohan was having a terrible time breathing with the wound.

_" _This is not good, Tarp. There's not a hospital around for miles and we don't have anything to disinfect a round this wound.I hate to say it, Tarp, but we might have to go back home."

" But we're never going to get back in time for Gohan." Kakarot shouted touching his son's forehead. Gohan was sweating over his father's hand and his temperature was undeniably high.

" What do you expect. Someone's going to come out of nowhere and bring us to safety…"


	97. Chapter 97

Back on Earth the Z Fighter's and everyone who knew Goku and Trout were waiting inside Kami's house brainstorming a way to stop Vegeta and Nappa from reaching Frieza. They couldn't use the Dragon Balls for this mission because they already used those Dragon Balls bringing Goku back to life. Finally Bulma came up with an idea of building another spaceship.

" You want to go into space as well, Krillin?" Bulma said when asking who wanted to help find Goku.

_" _That's right," Krillin said with his hand on his chest. _"_ I didn't get the chance to help Goku against the Saiyans. I know I might not be much help to him, but I don't want to stay here and do nothing."

" I want to help too," Brain volunteered raising his hand. Sami jumped in surprise. She wanted Brain to stay and do the things she wanted them to do. Brain didn't even know Goku so why was he helping him? 

_" _I will come as well," Carltonspoke out raising his hand to show he wanted to be a part of their group.

_" _No you won't!"Yin-Ranwho was louder and crazier than Sami jumped up and bit Carlton's neck. Carlton cried as her fox teeth made holes in his  
neck. The holes and pain went away when Brain touched his neck and healed him. _" _My soon to be husband is staying here to help me raise our family."

" We don't have a family!" Carlton shouted. 

Yin-Ran's anger turned into a shy smile. She put her hands behind her back and twirled her foot. _" _We will once we are married."

After the little incident of Yin-Ran proclaiming she would marry Carlton and they were going to have a family the rest of the strongest fighters raised their hands. There was Tien, _Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Carlton, and even Goku's wife Chichi. _Bulma knew the only reason Chichi would want to be part of the fighting was to protect her son.

" I'm calling my Dad to see if he can build a ship to fly us to Goku's coordinates."

" Us?"Brain dictated.

" I'm coming with you. You need a navigator to help you through space and I'm a genius."

" I'm a genius as well,"Brain said. His face changed gag green to Bulma. Bulma's face changed to rosy red. The battle of genius's had started.

_" _I have a father who's a scientist and President of Capsule Corporation and I have an IQ of 188. 7. I'm the bigger genius."

_" _But you need someone who has quick thinking like me. If our ship runs into something calamitous you need me in my pinnacle state to protect your ship from damage. This is not a joke."

Brain went on and on about which one should be a co-pilot in this expedition. Bulma pointed out she could fix the ship and deter it from destruction if she was on board. Brain said he could accelerate the ship's speed and push away any space rocks that might get in their way. Their fighting continued until a green alien who looked like Piccolo but older walked into Kami house.

_" _Kami!" Everyone turned to the door. Bulma and Brain even grew silent when they heard Kami's name. If Kami was here and not with Mr. Popo he had something important to say.

_" _I heard Goku was heading out into space to fight the two Saiyan's that attacked Earth. Goku is in danger. Vegeta works for a space tyrant named Frieza. Their pods already have a head start and will arrive in two months."

_" _Tell us something we don't know!" Piccolo said bluntly. Piccolo had his problems with Kami. Kami was like an uncle to Piccolo—a father who spat him out as an egg and he never met because Goku killed him—and six years ago Piccolo put Kami in a capsule and swallowed him. " We already know those Saiyans would beat Goku and not fighting their leader was impossible! Why don't you make yourself useful and tell us something that can help us get there."

_" _I was getting there. I'm afraid Bulma your father making this ship won't be fast enough to reach them. If you want to find the Saiyans one of you will come with me and Popo."

There was a lot of staring around the room. They could see Mr. Popo flying down on his magical carpet. His small eyes and those big red lips were scary.

_" _I'll go,"Brain stepped forward. Sami tried to stop him but couldn't because she would never go against Brain's decisions.

_" _What's your name?" Kami said with a small green smile.

" It's C87, the name my parents gave me, but you can call me Brain. Don't think anything you and that black blob can do will scare me."

Brain walked past Kami and climbed on top of Mr. Popo's carpet. Kami was walking like an old man on his staff walking towards Mr. Popo's carpet. Eventually Kami climbed on the carpet and stood upright with Mr. Popo and Brain, but, the carpet vanished from Kami's house.

XXX

Mr. Popo's carpet took Brain and Kami to a green land with thunder clouds and green grass. The scenery was ridiculously gloomy. Not even the Saiyan's would want to be in a place like this.

" Where are we?" Brain asked following Kami and Mr. Popo.

" A hiding place," Kami said. " I keep my ship here. I haven't been working on the ship every long so its appearance might scare you."

It would take something really big to scare Brain. He watched all those violent slash horror movies with Sami. He saw a masked men stabbing college girls repeatedly and seeing someone show out their insides and he wasn't scared.

Kami's ship was the opposite of what Brain found scary. It was a giant round and concave white ship with a glass emerald in the front. Eight spikes appeared on its back like a porcupine's body and four long legs supported its structure. Popo gave a command to the ship and it let down a ladder taking Brain inside the ship. Once inside Brain saw controls in complete black.

_" _It's beautiful. Sami showed me Sci-fi movies and this is not very different. FYI, this isn't the dirtiest thing I've been in. How fast can it travel?


	98. Chapter 98

Brain never there was such a thing as a spaceship. In his two years since he was created, the only things he's known were how to swing a sword and how to outsmart his opponent. This was the greatest thing Brain ever discovered...getting the chance to go up in space would be completely off the chart. Brain walked to the front and sat down on a leather red chair. Mr. Popo and Kami joined Brain sitting in the chairs.

_" _Grab onto something for takeoff," Popo said without touching any buttons on the controls.

_" _Why do I have to—"

Without a countdown or any type of warning Mr. Popo's ship launched into space. From the speed and trajectory of the launch Brain would fly off his chair and fly into the wall...he used his powers to keep himself from falling back. The spaceship came to a complete stop when they reached a planet orange and white lines around it.

_" _Is that…Are we at Jupiter in such short amount of time? This is incredible."

_" _Yes," Kami remarked. The green alien got off his seat and looked down at Brain. " My ship is impressive. I hope you take good care of her when you take your friends."

XXX

Kami took Brain back to his planet to tell the group what he learned. After telling them what he learned, they stood around him writing down their names on a piece of paper.

_" _We have here Hasky, her babies Leekel and Shallon, Carlton, Yin-Ran, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Yajirobe, Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi, Korin, Sami, Launch, Bulma, and Whiskuner the other apprentice of Trout. I've evaluated the space shuttle and three is the maximum number Kami's ship can carry. I nominate myself as pilot so only two of you are allowed to board with me."

_" _Are we going to draw straws to decide?" Yamcha raised his hand before asking.

_" _No." The door to Kami's house opened but no one came inside. Everyone was silent, a Scouter was levitated to Brain. Brain grabbed the Scouter and placed it over his right eye. _" _This is a Scouter. Trout made more of these after he landed on Earth."

_" _We have one of those at Kami's house," Krillin said.

_" _Then you know why I'm doing this." Trout pressed his fingers against a tiny button in the Scouter. The Scouter beeped several times until it found Bulma's true power. " Bulma is 16. That's impressive power for a human, but it is too weak for my power." Paragraph " You have great strength, all of you, but I need more than this strength. The two strongest of you is Tien and Piccolo. Now…"

_" _If we are going to be flying together than there's one thing you must know," Tien said. " If anyone's going to be the leader it is me! I don't trust you."

Brain looked at Tien, which was hard considering he had three eyes looking straight at him. Brain walked up to Tien. He felt like a mouse compared to the size of Tien.

" Let's take this outside."

XXX

What was Brain going to do to Tien outside? He wanted to quell this three-eyed man by showing how much stronger he was than him. Brain and Tien both did they stretches. Brain moved his elbows and Tien did push-ups on the sand. While they were going to fight, everyone else watched them from the safety of Kami House.

_" _I just want to make one thing clear before we start," Brain said moving his head to his shoulders so his ears touched them. "I don't care that you want to be leader or which side you think I'm on. This isn't to show my power or rise above your friends. I want to fight you because I want to make sure your powers go beyond what the Scouter says."

_" _Beat him, Tien!"Launch with blond hair shouted in Kami House. Tien heard her...his face contorted with fear.

_" _You can beat this triclops, Brain!" Sami cheered._" _You have the experience, sweetie."

_" _Who are you supposed to be?" Launch said spitting at Sami's feet." His girlfriend?"

_" _I'm his soul mate, you hussy. Brain and I live together and we train every day. What do you and Tien do?"

" He trains and I bring things to him."

_" _You have no honor."

" And you are making me mad."

_" I don't know who is madder," _Piccolo thought. Sami and Launch both looked like wild cats with frizzy hair, and they were vicious._ " Maybe I should have trained these two in the battle against the Saiyan's." _

Tien flew like a rocket towards Brain. Brain narrowly avoided Tien's missile attack and smashed into Tien. Tien smacked against the ground, but managed to get up to Brain's disbelief. Tien attacked repeatedly launching his muscular arms at Brain like torpedos. Brain dodged all of them, and then Tien sent a way of energy, Brain hobbled from and dodged.

_" _This is your last chance,"Brain attempted to change Tien's mind. " Close your three eyes and turn around."

Tien was beginning to curse under his breath, but smiled as he prepared to get back into battle. He made a fighting pose that Brain couldn't use. _" _No one can beat my speed."

Tien towards Brain and crashed into the smaller one. Brain landed safely on his feet while hovering. Tien moved with incredible speed towards Brain. Brain smacked dirt in Tien's three eyes but he dodged it. Brian was wide open to be attacked, Tien smashed his fist into Brain's jaw.

" Tien was moving so fast!" Krillin said excitedly. " He's faster than his fight against Goku."

_" _He makes Yamcha look weak," Bulma remarked.

" That's offensive!"

Brain was skidded off the sand…flying towards the water. He used his powers to keep his body over the water. Launch grumbled lowly hoping Brain would lose, Sami looked at Brain with joy.

" It takes more than one punch to hurt me," Brain said rubbing his knuckles against his face. " Hit me again. I dare you."

Tien's third eye marked Brain. Tien ran incredibly fast, and then he launched himself towards Brain. Tien swung his hands at Brain. He missed Brain. Tien kept swinging his arms, but Brain dodged all of them. Launch was beginning to protest, Tien swung his hand, and then all of a sudden, Brain blew Tien away with his eyes.

" How did you…?"

" I forgot to mention I learn faster. Psychic Blimp!"


	99. Chapter 99

Brain took a close look at Tien before he trapped him in a sphere of psychic energy the size of a zeppelin. Brain raised Tien off the ground and threw him into the water. He didn't just let Tien fall in the water...he caught Tien in another green sphere before throwing him back into the water.

_" _Come Tien, get up or we can never get married!" Launch told the three-eyed man. Everyone knew how dangerous Launch was when she was mad, get her mad enough and you might never wake up.

" The same goes for you, Brain!" Sami the strongest woman spoke. " I will not be the wife to a weakling!"

Tien swam out of the water, but he was so out of breath he could barely stand, glaring into the clear eyes of Brain. Tien's head hit the sand where he gasped for air. Tien had to get up fast because Brain was already declaring his victory, he walked up to Tien.

_" _Good match, Tien." This move was a little dirty for Tien, but he really wanted to win.

" Solar Flare!"

Brain was blinded by bright light that was generated from Tien putting his hands on his forehead. Brain was unable to see let alone move in the blinding light, and he dropped to his knees. Tien ran straight towards Brain, and took a swig at the blond esper.

_" _Yay, Tien!" Launch roared with excitement.

_" _Come on, Brain. You fought worse than this wacko!"

_" _That's Tien you're talking about!"

_"_ I heard there's a pill that can make girls mellow," Carlton thought.

Brain was clearly shaken up after taking Tien's mighty punch. Brain recovered from the pain and flashed a thumbs up to his friends. Brain hopped into the air and began to spin three hundred and sixty degrees. Tien was wondering why he would do something like that until Brain hit him with a psychic push.

Tien sprung into the air and descended towards Brain. The three eyed fighter slammed his knee into Brain's head and pinned him to the ground. Brain was much weaker than Tien...threw him off with his psychic powers. While thrown off Brain Tien fired the strongest _ki _blast any of the Z Fighter's ever mustered towards Brain, spiralling towards Brain. Brain deflected it with one swift turn of his hand.

_" _I haven't had a tiring fight like this since Goku," Tien smirked at all the energy he used.

_" _And I haven't had a fight like this since Anaconda," Brain smirked not having his energy sucked away like Tien. " But that was one and a half years ago and I'm much stronger since then."

Tien flew into the ground making his way towards Brain. Brain fired more telepathic blasts from his mind, but none of them touched Tien. Brain smiled telling Tien those psychic blasts did nothing to him. Tien countered putting his hands over his head for another Solar Flare.

_" _Solar Flare!"

Brain nodded before Tien used the same Solar Flare to blind Brain. Tien's move skyrocketed his chance of hitting Brain. Everyone else covered their eyes unable to stand the bright lights. Tien got close ready to attack Brain...something shot up like a pillar and hit Tien in the stomach. Tien was taken aback by Brain's attack.

_" He hit me. He really countered my Solar the only one who's ever done that was Goku. How could he get to Roshi's sunglasses so fast?" _

Tien finally got a good look at Brain's face. No one had anything to say...Brain's move was a mystery to all of them. His eyes were covered; the same green sphere used to capture Tien was around Brain's face.

_" He didn't take Roshi's sunglasses. He's made a veil to protect his eyes!" _

_" _Do you know what my favourite Earth sport is?" Brain spoke removing the veil around his eyes. Brain did something completely unexpected to Tien and everyone in Kame House. He smiled. " Tennis."

Brain disappeared in a flash appearing behind Tien and hitting his back. Brain didn't stop there, when Tien was pushed by Brain's attack he appeared in front of him and punched him back and forth like a tennis ball on the tennis court. Everyone was surprised by how fast Brain was moving.

_" _Sami, I thought you and Brain were living in the mountains," Hasky said. She rarely talked since the battle begun and Brain looked great. " When has Brain ever watched tennis?"

" Sometimes we go to Capsule City to get groceries. He sees it on billboards and sometimes he sneaks away to watch it in bars."

_" _I didn't know Brain drinks?"

" He doesn't."

Brain rarely talked about anything. Brain head straight towards Tien and his hand began to glow green. One punch from Brain and Tien was bleeding out of his stomach. He punched again, this time Tien caught his fist and threw him away, but Brain kicked him in his face. Brain appeared in front of Tien smiling from his blood cut lip.

_" _Here's another trick I learned," Brain said. His sword appeared in his hand and he used both hands to swing it.

" What trick?" Oolong looked at Brain as if he was a crazy person. " He's just using his sword. And he's not even hitting anyone."

" Hmm." Master Roshi thought out loud stroking his white beard. " How does he do that?"

" Do what?" Puar said.

" It's a surprise."

_" _If you think I'm afraid of a little sword you're dead wrong! Hammerhead!"

Tien charged towards Brain with his hands crossed. Tien fell while running but slid towards Brain. With Tien's mighty head he could beat Brain. Tien slide into Brain...going right through his body. The Brain Tien was so focused on was an image to everyone's surprise.

_" _He's…not there!" Yamcha yelled.

" That's the afterimage technique," Krillin explained.

" No," Master Roshi explained. " This technique is the Bloodshed Decoy. It's used by trained assassins to create an image that always fails so the controller can slice his target in the back."

" Brain wouldn't…" Sami inhaled deeply in surprise. Brain appeared above Tien with his sword and the desire to slash the three-eyed fighter. " Brain, don't!"


	100. Chapter 100

Trout was missing out on some very well needed rest. He couldn't be like Kakarot and his son who slept through the whole space travel thing, except for the times he and his son decided they needed to train. Trout's co-pilot and his son Tarp was too busy reading advanced books to pay any attention to Trout. Even Saiyan's could get lonely.

Trout wasn't lonely after he found a ship made completely out of mirrors Kakarot couldn't sense any high Power Levels on that ship unlike the time they spent on that big red planet. Trout's first thought was to board the ship and collect anything that could be useful. He succeeded in getting them aboard…it ended where Kakarot was trapped inside a metal net and five dozen kids were surrounding Trout, Tarp, and Gohan.

" You were trapped by a bunch of kids wearing helmets? How stupid are you, Kakarot?"

" Frieza's men!"One of the kids wearing a strange pair of binoculars and long glowing jet-black hair shouted at the trio. " You will pay for the destruction of our home and our families."

All of the kids shouted excitedly after hearing the boy, who was obviously the leader, inspire them by threating Trout. They were pretty vague about how Frieza destroyed their homes and families, but maybe they were exaggerating about one of Frieza's minions.

" You kids are nothing but stupid orphans if you think I work for Frieza."Trout sneered at the little boys and girls.

" Can you help me get down?" Kakarotsaid squirming to get out of the net.

" Idiot."

Trout didn't need Brain's help to cut a rope down. Trout's hand turned into a blade of purple energy and he sliced through the rope. The blade burned through the rope like acid and Kakarot fell down.

" Thank you."

" Enough clowning around. We escaped Frieza. Everyone on this ship wants revenge on you."

" You killed my father!"

" My sister!"

" My brother!"

" I lost my family and my farm because of you!"

" I lost my planet. You think I'm any different than you orphans. You only escaped because this ship is made of mirrors making you invisible. I was attacked and bleeding from my chest before I escaped. I went to Earth looking for Kakarot, and he failed to take over Earth."

" You weren't that good at taking it over yourself." Kakarot said in a truthful but mean way.

" Shut it, Kakarot! I don't know what race they attacked, but you have nothing to fear against us. I am not here to attack you. Just tell me if you saw another pod flying this way and we'll be on our way."

" I don't believe you."

The orphans in the front line fired their blasters at Trout. Their blasters did nothing but sting Trout a little before he reached their necks, almost broke their necks when he tried to touch them.

" Stop that! We are trying to reason with them!" Kakarot shouted.

It was too late. Trout poked his fingers in the little orphans' necks and they fell unconscious on the floor. The orphans that weren't unconscious backed away from Trout shuddering in fear.

" If you are worried about me hurting these unnamed species with low power level, forget it. I'm barely using any strength and already they are down."

" Stop this senseless violence, Dad!" Tarp shouted. Tarp walked towards the orphans. They stared and blinked at Tarp. Tarp rubbed his neck sheepishly." Sorry about my dad. He's a bit of an idiot. My name is Tarp. What's your name?"

" Zeshin. And don't think just because you are young I don't suspect you of working with Frieza too."

" Who is Frieza?"

" Don't act stupid. Everyone knows about that tyrant Frieza. He ordered some purple alien with an army behind him to attack our planet. Our planet's now a wasteland because of him. My father, my cousins and uncles, grandfather, mother…they are all dead because of Frieza's men. Dead! They are all dead!"

" I still don't know who this Frieza is, but you are after the wrong person. My father would never attack a planet. He is a good man just like you. He only wants to help his family and his friends like you."

" Don't listen to him, Zeshin!" A boy who looked like Zeshin but wasn't wearing his goggles yelled. " Frieza's men lie! They will attack us like the rest."

" Were you sleeping when I was beatin' your orphan friends?" Trout said arms crossed and smirking." I don't have to pretend anything. I'm better than all of you and I can beat you all."

" Dad, you're not helping. Anyways, we will not hurt any more members of your crew. Right Dad?"

Trout put on the face of a three year old who acted like he was apologizing but really wasn't. " I won't hurt another member on your crew."

" I won't either," Gohan said.

" Me neither," Kakarot said.

Zeshin was quiet deciding what he was going to do with Trout and the other Saiyan's. His friend now had green shades of goggles over his eyes and was pointing a big gun at Trout.

" That's enough, Bun. You four can leave. Leave and don't come back, and remember this day as the day we let you go—"

The ground started to rumble. It felt like an earthquake, but this far up in space…it didn't make any sense. Suddenly, a young pink haired girl ran into the room looking frantically for Zeshin.

" What's with the noise?"

" Our ship is caught in a meteor shower."

Trout knew their ship would eventually get into something like this. The only way to get away from the meteor shower was getting off this ship. Zeshin, who saw their ship moving towards a cluster of rocks, took command of the ship.

" Fly us out of here!"

" The meteors are falling too fast. There's no way out of this!"

The children were just about to give up hope when they saw the man with the tail Trout coming out of the ship and flying towards the meteors.

" What's he doing? How is he breathing in space?" Trout wasn't fighting the meteors alone. There was Kakarot, Tarp, and Gohan to help out.

" There's two of them…four of them."

Trout flew to the biggest meteor he could find. With his broad shoulders and Saiyan strength he pulverized the meteor into dust. Kakarot, Gohan, and Tarp repeated what Trout accomplished pulverizing the meteors with their own hands.

" They destroyed meteors with their bare hands."


	101. Chapter 101

Trout was showing these less powerful species the strength of a Saiyan. Without even trying Trout crushed a meteor, hacking and slashing, destroying them. Kakarot followed Trout's actions breaking a meteor in half with one chop. Gohan flew into the meteors punching them one by one with rapid fist motion. Tarp stayed behind utilizing his ki and firing that ki at the meteors.

Trout broke through a meteor with his feet. Every time Trout broke through a meteor he thought of Vegeta and Kakarot. Vegeta took all of Trout's teachings and used it for such ill-content. He was ready to punch his eyes out if he ever saw him. Trout wanted to punch Kakarot because he didn't like him. Trout trained weak humans, aliens, and androids into top fighters, so Trout was really smarter than people think. The thing with intelligence is you don't see it when you look at someone's face; it is hard to find but it is there.

" They saved us," Zeshin exclaims at all the meteor's being crushed into dust. " They helped us out of the meteor shower. Frieza's men wouldn't do that." The four Saiyan's entered through the ship's hatch. Zeshin greeted them with something they never saw. A smile. " Are you guys working for Frieza?"

" How many times do we have to bloody tell you? We don't work for Frieza and I, my son, Kakarot, and Gohan have never even seen Frieza before. If you doubt we are not working for Frieza one more time I'm going to punch you."

Zeshin joined Bun back at the controls. The path was clear and beautiful without meteors their ship could crash into. Bun still had his suspicions about what they were doing in this part of space, but actions spoke louder than words, they helped them.

" From this proof we've come to the decision you're not Frieza's lackeys. We ask that you come with us. We could use your help in case we ever run into trouble like this again."

" Thanks but no thanks," Trout crossed his arms at the center of his chest with a confident smirk on his face. " We already have our own mission and we wasted enough time on—"

" Dad!" Tarp stopped his father before he said something Tarp might regret. " What my rude father means to say is we would like to come with you, but if we don't find two very mean aliens working for Frieza then our whole planet is doomed."

" We understand. Please leave but when you're done promise you will come back."

A little girl than walked into the room. She looked five years old and small. She wore a small pink coat with a white ribbon on her neck. Her hair was brown like the big teddy bear she was holding. The girl looked at Tarp than looked down at her teddy bear.

" And can you teach us how to fly?" She asked Tarp. Trout understood she wanted Tarp to teach her to fly…only having one thing in her mind.

" Sure."

XXX

The four Saiyan's returned to their ship. Trout was working on the controls that would take them away from the mirror ship, Kakarot and Gohan were already asleep, and Tarp were waving to all the little orphans at the window and they were waving back at him. He promised to met them again.

" Bye."

" Come back again."

" Thanks for all your help."

" They seemed like really good orphans. What do you think, Dad?"

" I've seen the way you smiled. Is my little Tarp finally interested in the opposite sex?"

" Quit it, Dad."

XXX

Tien couldn't see Brain even with his three eyes. Brain was using a technique that could kill him the next time he showed up. What happened to the good and kind Brain? Why would he learn such a horrific technique. Suddenly, Brain shows up, his sword missing, Tien eager to fight him. Brain raises his hand.

" Good match. Want to call it quits? Become the leader if you want, I don't care, but don't think I'll call you 'commander' or something corny like that. I want to make an atonement for my earlier actions. Do you forgive me?"

Tien thought this was a trick at first. There was no way someone would use a move that would secure victory and just give up flat out. Tien stuck out his hand, changing his frown into a smile

" Yes."

" Hey Bulma, let's make a ship together."

XXX

Fifteen days later

Two weeks and one day later, Brain with the help of Bulma and her father created the fastest ship every made. It took time and millions of Zenny, one of which Brain had and the other Bulma's father possessed. Brain and Bulma haven't heard a word from the Z Fighters, Master Roshi, or the wives of the two Saiyans. The only one who showed up was Sami, but only because she was in love with Brain.

" I'm sorry it took so long to finish," Brain explained after wiping his head. " There were just so many adjustments I needed to finish. It has a shield against meteor showers, cannons, and a backup generator in case it fails on us."

" You're the real genius," Bulma smiled.

" Nonsense. I only took what was written in the manual."

" He even installed a coffee maker that works in space, honey bun," Doctor Brief said. Bulma steamed with anger when her father called her honey bun. " Now you can drink as much coffee to stay awake."

" Don't drink too much coffee or it will kill you," Brain said.

" Correct. Do you need any other help?"

" Call Tien and Piccolo and tell them to come here."

" Tien doesn't have a phone and Piccolo doesn't even have a home," Bulma said." I can fly to Tien's house, but I don't know where Piccolo lives."

" Thank you, Bulma. You've given me an idea."


	102. Chapter 102

Brain could levitate anything on Earth. His powers grown beyond just raising bricks and bending metal…Brain has grown so strong he has even gained the power to raise mountains out of the ground. Today, he was going to raise a mountain to an altitude of 75,000 feet

" Incredible," Doctor Brief explained blowing on his glasses and wiping them with eye cleaner. "Something like that would take a lot of science experiments but he's done it like a kindergarten project."

Brain moved the mountain so high it went into the sky, and dropped it from the altitude of 75,000 feet. The fall created a shockwave that could be heard from Capsule City to Nicky Town. No sooner did the mountain fall the green alien Piccolo showed up. Piccolo's ability to sense ki found Brain.

" I hope you brought something to entertain yourself," Brain said to the green alien hiding his antenna's in a turban. " It's a long travel through space and I don't want you to get bored."

" I don't need anything," Piccolo stated.

" Good man. Now all we need is the ship's captain and we can head out."

Brain waited for Tien to show up. Any minute that man with the three eyes would show up and take control of this ship. He was sure taking his sweet time. It was like waiting for Sami to finish in the shower. Brain expected someone to be two hours late if he was a girl, but Tien was a man and never wore a shirt.

After two and a half hours something blinded Brain in his eyes. He thought it was Tien finally showing up. Whoever it was put a lot of wax on his head. And wouldn't you know it…it was the short bald one with the orange jump suit and kanji symbol for "turtle" who showed up.

" Krillin? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked the small bald one.

Krillin looked at his feet and not at Bulma, because the blue haired one Bulma was too terrifying for him to look at. " Bad news, Bulma. Tien isn't coming."

" What?"

" I was just over at his house telling him you were done with the ship, and he wasn't home. I called Launch and she says she doesn't even know where he is."

" **If Tien isn't coming we need someone to take his place. It's Krillin, yes?"** Brain spoke to everyone using telepathy.

" How many times have I told you I hate your telepathy!" Bulma yelled like an angry cat.

" **There's nothing wrong with telepathy. It's faster and more subtle than talking**."

" I don't care. I will KILL you if you ever do it again!"

" Fine," he sighed. " Krillin, your power level was higher than everyone else but Carlton. Since we don't have time to bring every fighter we know, please get on board this ship and join us for space travel."

" Sure."

Crew members, a genetic clone of human DNA and ESP, a green alien who was born in the human world and learned to hate everything about it, and a baldy who was barely a threat and more of a shield for the ship.

" Good-bye, Bulma. Thanks for helping us make this ship. Try to make things work between you and Yamcha. If you see Tien, tell him he's still the ship's captain and I wouldn't be going without his orders. And for Master Roshi…tell him to stop looking at Sami."

" Will do! If you find Goku tell him not to die this time."

Brain took off. He used his psychic powers to create a green barrier around his body both protecting him from flying back and helping him see into space. Piccolo used Flight to meditate. Krillin was in his chair…covering himself with duct tape.

Brain, Krillin, and Piccolo already made it past the planets, and Pluto (which was and still is no longer a planet), and were already farther in one minute than NASA has gone in years. Even though they were gone Bulma and Dr. Brief's hands wouldn't stop waving…waiting for them to come home.

XXX

In a part of space too far away for any human to find there was a ship owned by the most evil alien in the universe. Vegeta and Nappa were heading straight for it.

" Apculle, there's reading of two Saiyan pod's heading towards our ship."

"Let them inside. If any of them are injured put them in the healing tank."

The doors opened and the Saiyan Pods were about to crash into the ship. The alien's used metal claws to grab their pods and put them safely inside. Twelve to two dozen soldiers were waiting at the pods. When it came to Saiyan's…you have to be on your guard at all time. The doors of the pods opened and Nappa came out…the other Saiyan was unconscious.

" Please, help Vegeta."

A small racoon faced alien with a fish tail and salamander pink scales gave the order for his men to lift Vegeta out of the Saiyan pod. They put him on a floating table to carry him to the healing tank. Nappa wanted to go with Vegeta to make sure he was okay, but the pink alien stopped him.

" Nappa. So good to see Vegeta and you have made it back in one piece. You've lead armies of Saiyan's back on Planet Vegeta, but to be defeated by one low-class warrior when you yourself are an elite…must be embarrassing."

" How did you—"

" Your Scouter was on the entire time. Frieza has been listening to you the whole time. You two were after immortality, the cure for death as some might call it. And you were using it for yourselves? That might seem to be a mutiny on Frieza."

" I can explain!"

" Don't worry. Frieza doesn't want to kill you, Nappa. He needs the help of Saiyans to do his dirty deeds. But to make sure nothing like this happens again he asked me to take care of you. I'm the greatest hypnotist in all of the known galaxies."

Nappa used what little energy he had left to create a white glowing ball of ki; three glowing green orbs were rotating around his face and his eye lids turned white…a voice was saying the same message repeatedly.

" **Kill Vegeta. Kill him…Kill the Prince Of All Saiyan's.**"

Nappa's eyes turned back from white to normal. All those words were locked in his brain. He was completely hypnotized by this small pink alien, but he wouldn't even know.

" There. The next time Vegeta tries to kill Frieza, kill him!"

XXX

Trout was stuck in the same empty space without any clue as to where the Saiyan's might go. Right now, Trout was at the controls with his son Tarp. Kakarot and Gohan were sleeping with Kakarot holding his five year old son.

" Kakarot and his son are tired. I don't blame them. Ever since we got those oxygen masks from those space orphans, they've been training non-stop to train. We'll need all or energy if we have to face Frieza."

Tarp heard a loud cry coming from Gohan. He jumped off his seat and ran to Gohan. Gohan didn't look good. His face was contorted purple from sickness. Tarp took off Gohan's shirt…it was just as he feared; there was a small purple bite mark.

" Dad! Gohan has a fever!"

Trout put his ship on auto-pilot. He walked up to Gohan and looked at the bite mark. Just like Gohan's face it was purple with his veins showing.

" This is bad, Tarp. This is very bad. This kind of bite will kill Gohan in a week."

" What can we do, Dad?"

" There's nothing we can do. We are way too far away from Earth to go back and heal him. We just have to let the bite mark kill him."

" Dad! You can't just let someone die! This boy is not a Saiyan…he's someone who has a father and a mother!"

" He's sick, Tarp. I am not a doctor, you're not a doctor, and there's no medicine in this ship. You cannot just cut open his arm and take out the vein…it's in his whole body by now from infection. There's no one who can help us—"

In a blinding speed of light a spaceship appeared before the two Saiyan's Trout and Tarp looked out the window. Their ships were pulled together like magnets, and both their doors opened automatically. Someone was using telekinesis on their ships, and he walked into the ship…Trout and Tarp no longer felt threatened.

" Hey Trout, hey Tarp. What's sup?"

" Brain?"

" We thought you could use a little help. Need a ride?"

Brain seemed a little more cheerful than the usual quiet but kind hearted C87 they knew. From behind Brain two of Trout's least favorite people appeared. There was Krillin the bald headed warrior and Piccolo the green alien.

" Goku!" Krillin walked into the ship and looked at where Goku was sleeping. Krillin saw Goku sleeping his arms dirty and blood in his right lip. " He's not…"

" He's fine!" Trout stated. " The big idiot is just sleeping. His son however was bitten by something I have no idea. He either got it when we were on that ship made of mirrors or that red planet."

" Mars?" Brain said.

" No. Mars you wouldn't be able to breath in."

" So is space but Goku's been there when he was 11," Krillin said. Bulma told me."

" The point is we need to take him to a hospital or he might die."

" Leave it to me," Brain volunteered raising his hand.

" What are you doing?" Krillin asked.

" I was born with two powers. I can lift objects with my mind and I can heal battle wounds. As long as he's still alive I can heal anything."

" Good," Trout smiled " He's a Saiyan. This wound will make him much more powerful."

Tarp lifted Gohan and put him on the ground. Brain proceeded raising Gohan's shirt and placed his hand on his bite mark. Brain's hands glowed radioactive green, Gohan made loud cries of pain in his sleep. Krillin tried stepping in to help Gohan, but was stopped by Trout.

The bite mark on Gohan's skin turned from purple back to his skin. The bite was disappearing as Brain healed him. Piccolo was even impressed by the speed he was healing him.

" Father?" Gohan opened his eyes. He was greeted by a blond haired man with a green aura around him. " You're not my daddy."

" No. I'm the grown man who healed you from a dangerous bite mark."

" My name's Gohan. Thank you for saving me."

" No problem, Gohan. My name is C87, but I prefer Brain. You can call me The Brain. Brain-Boy. Brain Quiz. Mega Brain. Super Brain. Or Psycho Brain."

"The half-Saiyan is healed. I'm leaving." Trout took Kakarot's oxygen mask. With this mask he would be able to breath in space for a long amount of time.

" You can't just leave, Dad."

" I'm sorry, Tarp. But I can't fight in a team. I will find these Saiyans and I'll kill them by myself."

Trout pushed the other ship away from his ship. When the ship was pushed away Trout flew into the air. Trout wasn't thinking clearly. He was too obsessed about Saiyan's and becoming the strongest in the universe…he was acting like a Saiyan. It was the Saiyan's nature as to why none of them exist anymore. Tarp tried following his father, but Trout used his telekinesis to block Tarp's escape.

" Dad!"

Tarp was silent. He was two-faced. In order to stop the depression Krillin spoke, " No offence, Tarp, but your father is totally nut-so."


	103. Chapter 103

Back on Frieza's ship, Vegeta was stuck in a cylindrical healing tank with green liquids and two breathing tubes in his mouth. Watching him were Nappa, still under the pink alien's hypnosis but forgetting about it, and an alien with brown skin and orange hair.

" How is Vegeta doing?" Nappa asked.

" It's a good thing you got him here when you did or he would have been dead. His tail has a little nerve damage and he will never move it again. He can still transform in a full moon."

" Get him out of the tank."

" With pleasure."

One of the alien's men pressed a button for the healing tank. The door opened and the liquids were drained. The worst pain for Vegeta was trying to open his eyes after taking all that damage, he opened them slowly while speaking in a low voice.

" Where the hell am I?"

" Just a ship Frieza has control over," the brown skin alien chuckled. " You were almost killed on Earth. We saved you."

" Kakarot did this to me? How could he make me retreat? I will make him regret sparing me and will put his world in cataclysmic danger.

Vegeta lumbered out of the healing tank. He felt like a creature the size of Nappa when he walked out of the healing tank, Nappa returned with a new Scouter, since Kakarot and Trout broke his last one. Vegeta had a plan.

" Nappa. Find another pod and get right to Namek ASAP. I'm taking the pod and taking a different route to Namek. We'll rendezvous with our Scouters the moment we both land."

Nappa smiled evilly at Vegeta's evil plan. " Good-bye, Vegeta."

Nappa disappeared from the medical room. Vegeta wanted to blow this whole ship up, but he didn't have the power to do it here. He walked out of the room, Frieza's men saluting him out of fear, and looked for his pod.

" Vegeta." A wet and slimy voice buried in Vegeta's ears.

Vegeta was looking at the creepy, slimy alien who dare address him without "prince". It was Cui. He was a fish looking alien with two holes in his concave head. His lips were big and looked like a fish. He wore the same battle armor as Vegeta, but his was bigger. He sneered at Vegeta, who returned his gesture rubbing his finger on his throat.

" Cui. You're looking as horrific as ever."

" Where are you going, Vegeta?"

" None of your business."

" Leaving so soon? You looked so good in a healing tank. And that's all from the weakest planet in the universe. If you can't even kill ants what use are you to Frieza?"

" Frieza. Frieza. Frieza. I won't have to worry anymore about Frieza. It's true I couldn't handle Earth, but since then I've been feeling lucky. Now I'm off to Namek to find Frieza. Farewell, Cui."

Vegeta walked by Cui without looking back. The fishy face alien knew something Vegeta didn't. Vegeta was walking into a trap, and a dark smile was the only clue to tell Cui was going to kill Vegeta.

XXX

Goku, Gohan, and Tarp were now on the ship that used to be Kami's, but the Brief family and Brain gave it a tune up. It now had a gravity control room for Goku to train in. Goku spent all his time prancing around in that room, probably doing back flips or front flips, squats, push ups, everything that normal people could do but harder. Everyone else was drinking coffee.

" Is Goku still in the room that controls gravity?" Krillin asked then took a sip of his coffee.

" He is," Brain said also taking a sip of his coffee. " And I was in there for fifty times normal gravity. While we are still looking for Trout we need Goku to be in his top condition. Yet he wastes energy inside that room."

" Goku's fine," Krillin replied giving Brain's his thumbs up." When he gets out of there we will see a whole new Goku."

Brain and Krillin were becoming good friends. Goku was Krillin's best friend, but Brain knew everything about Krillin's likes; it was almost like he can read his mind (he can…lame joke). Piccolo was mediating in the air and Gohan was still sleeping. Suddenly, Tarp grabbed Brain's clothes and pulled on them.

" My Dad is fine?" Tarp said with tears dripping from his eyes." We will find him? He's not going to get hurt, is he?"

" I will make sure your dad is safe." Brain put his hand on Tarp's face wiping his tears. " Trout's been through a lot in his life and I will stop him when things get too hard. You have nothing to fear, Tarp."

Tarp's tear and wet frown turned into a wet smile. He was happy Brain was his friend and wouldn't lie about these things. "Thanks, Brain."

" I hate to cut this short but we're nowhere close enough to finding him!" Piccolo shouted.

" That's where you're wrong, slug man. I have a very special power. I can read people's minds. Before Trout left I learned he had the location of Vegeta and Nappa's pods."

" Why didn't you tell us before?"

" I tried, but you guys never listened. You were all too busy worrying about what to do next, Goku walked into the gravity room, and Tarp wouldn't stop crying. All that matters is I know where they are and unless you want to stay here lost in the dead of space, let me fly there."

Piccolo returned Brain's comment with a hate filled groan. Brain brushed Piccolo off; he and Brain were becoming good friends. Krillin spat the coffee out. Tarp pressed his face in Brain's stomach feeling his warm hug.

Brain read something else in Trout's mind. He tried ignoring it at first but it was so powerful and so mean. He wasn't going to stop Vegeta and Nappa…he wasn't even after the Saiyan's. This was all about one tyrant, making slaves of the Saiyan's.

" If I told them the whole story things would get difficult."

XXX

Trout arrived first to his destination. He reached Namek…the home of the creators of the Dragon Balls and possibly the most peaceful race in the universe. He imagined their species to be one hundred foot black beings with god-like powers and giant ebony wings. This was the only place Vegeta, Nappa, and Frieza would come. He knew no one could resist the chance of becoming immortal.

" So this is Namek? So serene."

" There you are!" A voice yelled and shouted loudly. "You won't escape from me this time, Saiyan scum!"

Trout got out of his calm state by an energy bolt moving towards him. Trout was able to dodge the energy bolt before it exploded against him. Trout was welcomed by a species he never saw before; it looked male. He was smaller than Trout by half a foot, had the same face as the green thing on the ship but was showing his antenna's without a turban. He had a blue cloak with a white triangular piece on the neck of his cloak. He wouldn't stop glaring at Trout, maybe because he didn't like him.

" What kind of species are you? You look like that green man in the ship but I don't remember him having antennas."

" You are working for him, aren't you? You're one of Frieza's men."

" Not this again. Look, I know who Frieza is but I don't work for him. I never work for anyone other than the Saiyans. Please get out of my way so I can find two Saiyans I need to have another chat with."

The species looked less than calm to be talking to Trout. He raised his green finger, a yellow energy beam was fired right at him. Trout narrowly dodged the finger beam ducking. The attack drilled a hole right through Trout's hair.

" What the hell? You shot laser beams out of your fingers at me?" The green thing took action attacking Trout. It moved with lightning speed clawing its sharp talons at Trout. Trout dodged them moving his head. The alien stopped when it was tired. " Quit it! I already told you I'm not working for Lord Frieza!"

" I never said Lord Frieza. The only people who call someone Lord are those that follow him and those who are slaves to him. No matter what you are to Lord Frieza, I will stop you."

This alien was twisting everyone Trout was saying and making him sound like a liar. The alien moved close to Trout getting ready to slash his midsection with his claws extended. Trout summoned his aura deflecting his nail. The alien growled in frustration slashing its claws continuously into Trout. The full Saiyan always seemed to block his attacks at the last second, then releases a powerful ki blast into him.

The alien was more frustrated with Trout than injured. The alien moved his hand in a circular motion and extended it towards Trout. Trout waited for his moment, grabbed the alien's arms and using herculean strength to throw him in the air, flying up and flattening him on the way down. The alien was coughing purple blood as Trout crushed his foot into his back.

" This kid's got some power. It's too bad I have to teach him never mess with a Saiyan." Trout flies over the alien and into the air. His next attack would slice up the alien if it came into contact. " Cross Star Arrow!"

Trout swings his arms down upon the green slug man. Claw-like glowing yellow attacks attacked the alien in a downpour. The slug man dodged the falling stars and appeared behind Trout, who was charging a red energy wave.

" Super Explosive Wave!"

Trout fired an energy beam that would explode if it touched the alien. The alien had super detecting abilities to fly above the beam, and avoided the giant explosion that followed. The alien doesn't see Trout. The Saiyan covered himself in the smoke of his explosion attack.

" Your race is stronger than I give you credit for . If I had a Scouter it would show your power level is way beyond mine. But it takes more than power level alone to win a battle. I learned a new technique when I was in space and being crushed."

The alien sensed Trout using a lightning attack from the safety of the smoke. His species talked about being the strongest in the universe like Frieza, but he was hiding like a coward giving himself enough time to attack. When he used his attack…fake black clouds appeared around him.

" Super Endless Sky!"

The clouds rumbled with lightning inside of them. The electricity united in a super blast, the green alien touched his forehead with his two index fingers.

" Mystic Flasher!"

A silver-blue energy ball appeared from the green thing's head. The lightning travelled after the energy ball and then exploded. The green thing wasted no second sooner blowing the clouds away with an energy beam.

Trout was getting even more impressed with the green thing's skills. He was probably stronger than Carlton by so much. The green thing than separated into three other clones to attack Trout. His attack split his energy in half, Trout dodges their kicks and punches and delivers a quick punch to all three of their heads.

" I went through special training to fight opponents trying to sneak up on me. Your three clones are nothing against me." The green thing's clones fly back. They nodded to each other separating from two to four clones. " Five clones is still nothing against me."

The clones charge at Trout faster. The alien's spiral around each other and separating, taking Trout by firing finger beams. Trout uses his aura to deflect the laser beams. He flies to one defenceless clone, punching him and exploding him from the inside.

The remaining four ones fly next to each other extending their fingers up and charging another beam. Trout charged energy in his fingers before shouting, " Exploding Wave!"

Trout wasn't strong enough to overpower the four finger beams due to the damage in his leg but he could still counter their attacks. This time they were covered in smoke and Trout was trying to stay calm from his fatigue.

" I knew Frieza's soldiers were weak, but you're the weakest of his soldiers and I will destroy you."

" You're talking to a Saiyan! I come from the strongest planet with the strongest race. My race could rule your planet. They said it was a meteor that destroyed our planet, but it wasn't a meteor. It was Frieza. He destroyed my planet and killed everyone I love, even my dear wife Fasha. Every day I look at a knife and decide whether I want to die."

" Then why aren't you dead?"

Trout sensed a very dark aura coming from the fog. It couldn't be the green thing; his power level was way weaker than this powerful aura. The smoke cleared and Trout could see the green thing again. His eyes were red and his body emitted a purple energy. A crown of a purple V covered the alien's head.

" What happened to you? You're looking much more evil and what happened to your eyes?"

" This is the form I take when I'm mad. All the Namekian's are afraid of me. I did something when I was younger and no one will forgive me. But I will protect my race from harm."


	104. Chapter 104

The super powerful green alien raised his claws preparing to slice off his head. Trout was smiling at his new form. He covered his eyes and laughed out loud.

" Why are you laughing at me?"

" Stop what you are doing and listen to yourself talk because this is hysterical. You did something and now all the Namekian's hate you. What did you do, kill your father?"

" No. The first time I transformed into this form I punched my father in his face. A scar is tear under his eyes and will never go away. He will never forgive me, my brother will never forgive me, and as bad as I was there are worse people on this planet I have to beat."

Trout was ready for this creature. He stopped staring and cocked his fingers back; the creature snapped his head back and snapped it forward roaring at Trout. Trout was about to fight him when…

" What was that?" The creature said. He etched his head to a sound Trout couldn't see.

" What was what?" Trout said.

The creature made a one hundred and eighty degree turn creeping Trout out. Trout didn't know why it was doing that, but the creature flew away from Trout on its own.

" Don't you go away! I still haven't finished fighting with you!"

Trout was a Saiyan who couldn't stand his opponents running away, so he followed the alien. Trout hardly following him; the alien had an enormous power level and couldn't be caught. Nonetheless, Trout would follow him until he found out the truth or until he died.

XXX

The young Namekian stopped on top of a hill. Downwards was a village where they kept their greatest treasure, the dragon ball. The Namekian was terrified to see that his whole village, everyone he knew like a brother was dead.

" Now you know what happens when you lie to me and tell me there's not a Dragon Ball here. Stop this insurrection and give me the Dragon Ball, or your sons will lose their lives just like those other farmers."

There was multiple aliens standing in that old village. They all wore a strange kind of armor on their bodies and helmets on their heads. One was a bloated pink alien with coral spikes protruding from his body, the second was a tall and handsome green alien with green hair in a braided ponytail, and the last one was a small alien the size of a child in a floating semi-sphere. He was the most terrifying looking of them all.

" Who are you?" The old Namekian the young Namekian recognized as Moori said. " Why are you attacking us?"

" I don't think I introduced myself. You might know me by now, but my name is Frieza. These are my henchmen. My generals Zarbon and Dodoria. Now that we are acquainted, why don't you give us the Dragon Ball."

" Handing over a Dragon Ball won't be so simple."

" Yes. The last villagers told me there was a test you had to take if you wanted their Dragon Ball. I told them I would gladly take whatever test they had for me, but they said my heart was too evil to ever have a Dragon Ball."

" So you killed that village elder, those innocent Namekian farmers, and stole the Dragon Ball. You are not worthy for Porunga."

" Who's Porunga?...Nevermind. Once I have the dragon grant me immortality I won't have to worry about Porunga or anyone else on this planet. Torturing you won't do anything. What else can I do to make you talk? I know, how about those cute little things holding onto your legs. They look scared…it would be a shame if something bad happened to them."

The small one looked at the two small Namekian's rubbing his thumb against his throat. The two tiny Namekian's trembled in fear when Frieza, controlling his men with a single wave of his fingers, order the bloated pink one to walk up to the tiny Namekian's. He cracked his giant fingers and licked his slimy pink lips. Just when it looked like they were goners…

" Wait, Lord Frieza." Dedoria stopped when he heard Zarbon's Scouter going off. " I detect three more Namekian's flying this way."

_"_**_ Good. More lambs about to be killed by this butcher,"_ **a voice spoke telepathically to the young Namekian.

The young Namekian turned his head. The Saiyan made it. He had the perfect chance to tell his master Frieza about his presence but lowered his power level below five and crawled up next to the Namekian. So far it looked like the Namekian had nothing to fear, but he knew some aliens were crafty. He might just be lying until he finds the right opportunity to tell Frieza.

Three more Namekian's arrived just like Zarbon predicted. They were wearing different color vests and looked near the same age as the young Namekian, except for one who looked as old as Moori with a chubby face.

" It's a good thing those Warrior Namekian's came," the young Namekian said as low as possible. " On this planet we have two clans: the Dragon clan and the Warrior clan. The Dragon clan use magic and make the Dragon Balls. The Warrior clans protect us."

" What clan are you?" Trout asked.

" I would say I'm from the Warrior clan. I like to fight and don't know any magic. I want to protect the peace of Namek and not let anyone who would singe its cordial terrain succeed." The young Namekian looked at Trout. Trout wasn't there, he vanished. " Where did he go?"

" Frieza!" Trout did something unexpected and completely stupid. He stopped hiding and showed himself almost immediately to the pink skin, black horned alien who looked puzzled. Trout opened up his thumb and pointed to himself. " Do you remember me, Frieza? I was one of the Saiyans you didn't kill."


	105. Chapter 105

Trout was looking at Frieza for the first time in his life. Trout heard Frieza was the ruler of a planet organization and that he was so powerful that even the Saiyan's shuddered by his name. This thing calling itself Frieza, however, there was nothing scary about him. He looked like some old cartoon side character from the shows his son used to watch. Not only was he colorful…he was also small. The little thing smiled at Trout.

" I'm sorry. I know Vegeta, King Vegeta and Bardock but I don't know you. Who are you again?"

" It figures you wouldn't recognize me, Frieza. How could you remember someone who never served under you? But you took everything away from my planet. Homes, families, friends, life…you took my wife away and I will never forgive you."

Trout's anger turned into rage, and his rage made his aura even stronger. A strong aura meant an increase in power level. His had risen so high Frieza's henchman grabbed each other and cried. The Namekian's backed away from Trout fearing his increase in power.

" _I don't understand,"_ the young Warrior-class Namekian thought looking at Trout and watching the actions he was making. " _He can't be fighting against Frieza. Isn't he working for Frieza?"_

" I'll take care of this, Lord Frieza," Dodoria said right away. Trout was ready to punch the overweight jellybean in his ugly face, but the jellybean was commanding men instead of fighting himself. " Men, get him!"

The men charge at Trout one by one. They didn't think ahead, they just decided to attack on their own. Trout takes flight and fires ki energy blasts at the men charging towards him. Two or three men are completely swallowed by his attack, then Trout dive bombs down at a crocodile looking henchman, punching him in his snot, the henchman tumbles over in pain.

A thin bear looking alien leans in from behind Trout and fires his blast at point blank range. Even though it was at point blank range he still misses, and Trout appears at his back doing a flip and kicking his neck. Trout annoys the remaining soldiers jumping up and down and shaking his tail in their faces. The men continue charging, even as Trout fires a barrage of ki balls and blows them up like mine grenades.

" Dodoria, what's this Saiyan's power level?" Frieza asked feeling a little nervous.

" He has a power level of…25,000."

Twenty-five thousand was a high power level even for a human, but it was petty compared to Frieza. He smiled and chuckled evilly. " Thank you, Dodoria."

Trout was taking down Frieza's men even faster than before. The Namekian's thought he was shining brilliant while radiating with aura and creating explosive-blast-waves at the soldiers. When the waves were finished Trout flew down.

" It didn't take much handiwork to make short work of your men, Frieza," Trout told the last three aliens since he killed all of his men." Why don't you get out of that hovercraft and fight me Saiyan to prickly alien?"

" Why don't you fight Dodoria instead?" Frieza suggested. Dodoria made his way towards Trout cracking his muscles.

" Hello, Trout. You've gotten strong. But I don't understand why you were foolish enough to think you're a match for Frieza."

Trout was distracted by the six Namekian's standing still behind him and the young Namekian hiding on the hill. They were all in danger. Trout knew how these battles went and how the explosions could wipe out anyone in a radius of five miles. The old Trout wouldn't care, but the new one wanted the Namekian's to live.

" Get away. If Frieza finds you he will kill most of you, torture the last one of you until you give him the Dragon Ball, and kill you just because he wants too. This is all a game to him."

Moori the old Namekian nodded. He followed by the three Warrior Namekian's and the child Namekian's flew away from the village. Dodoria would surely try to fire an energy beam from his mouth or something to kill a Namekian before they could escape. Trout wouldn't allow it…the young Namekian he battled showed up next to him.

" What's wrong with you? Why don't you fly away like all your friends? You do know how to fly don't you?"

" I'm sorry. I thought you were one of Frieza's men, but if you are going to fight Frieza let me help you."

" If I'm going to fight to the death with someone I should at least know their name."

" It's Odin."

Odin smiled with confidence before he charged at Dedoria trying to hit him. The pink bloated alien blocks all of Odin's attacks and punches Odin. Trout thought that punch would send Odin flying away; Odin crosses his arms blocking Dedoria's attack, he then kicks Deboria in his over expanded stomach.

Odin disappears before Dodoria can counter the kick to his stomach. Trout appears in front of Dodoria and disappears…Dodoria disappears. " Where did they go?" Odin wonders unable to sense their energy. He then hears a sound, looks up at the sky and sees explosions where they are fighting. He looks long enough to see Trout kick Dodoria in the face. Dodoria attempted revenge flying over Trout. He jumps over Dodoria in the air and hits him in the back.

" Energy Cannon!"

Dodoria inhaled his weights worth of air before he fired an orange beam from his mouth. It was fast but Trout dodged it jumping over the attack. He moved his hands in the air and brought them together.

" Now Odin!"

Dodoria fell into Trout's trap. He turns around, Odin shots him with eye lasers. Dodoria raised his hand to deflect the eye lasers, and then Trout fires an energy wave into Dodoria. The energy wave hit Dodoria exploding with purple energy. Trout uses his chance to fly at Frieza…Dodoria flies up and hits Trout.

" We're not done yet!"


	106. Chapter 106

Trout still had to fight the raspberry looking alien before he could fight Frieza. Trout flies towards Dodoria and fires _ki _blasts into him. He dodged the _ki _blasts and unleashed his own targeting Trout. Trout reflected the _ki _blasts with his hand, and Dodoria charged up to punch Trout. Trout stayed strong, reaching up and touching Dodoria's head. It was when Trout touched Dodoria's head the unwounded memory's of his past flashed before him.

" It was you. I was taught by Brain how to read minds like him. I can read your mind…you were the one who killed my wife Fasha?"

Dodoria kicked Trout away. Trout flied back but stayed floating...facing him while he was smiling. " I killed Bardock's team on Meat and there were four of them. You're nothing different from Bardock or all the weak Saiyans on your planet."

The monster! Under orders from Frieza he killed a group of Saiyan's and his wife! Trout felt anger a Saiyan would frown upon...tearing up like those little brats on Earth. Dodoria took advantage of it and charged at Trout; a thin beam was fired in the alien's arm slightly grazing him.

" Leave him alone!" Odin showed up between Trout and Dodoria. He filled his arms with two balls of _ki _and attacked with a barrage of energy. The _ki _balls exploded into Dodoria once they touched him. Trout looked so worried, so hesitant, it made the young Namekian angry. " Don't let up. I can still sense his energy."

Trout wasn't his usual tough self making comments about how tough he was or how he was the strongest in the universe. While Trout was stuck in his memories Dodoria was flying towards them with his arm bleeding like ragged glass inside him.

" Maximum Buster!"

Dodoria moved his hands up and charged an orange energy ball. He raised the energy ball over his head and brought his hands forward throwing it at Trout. Odin tried blasting through the energy ball with a maximum powered Finger Beam. The finger beam was powerful, but the energy ball was still flowing towards Trout.

Trout was wavering from face to face about the different emotions; anger, fear, loneliness, hate, disappointment, and back to anger. Thinking about it electrified his body from his hair to his fingers. He was stronger than before, his aura advancing beyond 23,000...beating Dodoria. He charged a small energy ball and threw it at Dodoria. The energy ball pushed through Dodoria's attack, he missed the alien when he flew over his attack. If Dodoria was hit by the attack he would be destroyed.

This wasn't the same Trout Dodoria knew. His body already created an electric aura around him that far passed even Vegeta's.

" Are you scared, Dodoria?" Dodoria looked for help. He could no longer fight a Saiyan by himself, because he was beyond a Saiyan. He looked down at Frieza and Zarbon for help...help they would not give him.

" Lord Frieza, help me!" Frieza stared but did not answer. Dodoria was no longer in favor of winning. Trout sweep his hand in a circular motion and charged a destruction and gigantic ball of energy he didn't know what to call, then he launched the powerful and very destructive attack. Dodoria was consumed in the energy ball about to explode. " Frieza!"

Trout killed Dodoria with his new attack. All that was left of him was falling flakes of his burned skin. There was no sentiment coming from Frieza, even though one of his best men was dead. Trout was glaring at Frieza.

" You're next, Frieza! Yaahhhhhhh!"

Trout yelled at Frieza with all of his anger and all of his raging flying towards him. Odin stood and did nothing when Trout prepared to slash, then Frieza shoots Trout in his tit with a pink laser beam. Trout fall and didn't get back up.

" For a moment I was scared he turned into a Super Saiyan. Every planet I come across there's always a supposed 'hero' who thinks they stand a chance against me. You should've stayed out of the way, Trout. You should have left me alone so I could find my Dragon Balls. Now you die!"

Frieza prepared a final move for Trout's wake. He raised one of his tiny fingers up and charged a tiny ball orange energy ball much like the one Dodoria used against them. Frieza didn't need to use that much energy...not against a weakling like Tarp who was just standing between him and his immortality. Odin flew down and grabs Trout flying away from Frieza.

" Zarbon, after them!"

" Yes, Lord Frieza."

XXX

Trout was bleeding from the hole in his chest. He was in a pale state, one where he would bleed out and eventually die. Trout was barely conscious when he saw the Namekian holding him, flying over lakes and green grass. Trout sensed him before he saw him; he sensed another power level even greater than Odin flying towards them. Trout was in too weak of a state to deal with this, and Odin didn't have enough energy to stop him. They had to hide.

" Odin!" Odin stopped at Trout's request. Trout although very weak pointed to the water. " Down there."

Odin didn't think twice about helping Trout. Odin descended into the water along with Trout. Odin could breath in water far longer than Trout. Even if they breathed in there for a year Frieza's henchman had a device that could sense all living energy. Fortunately for Trout he could sense other energy...including where the other Namekian's were hiding.

Odin swam down to the watery cave the Namekian's were hiding. He was greeted by his Namekian brothers. They didn't stare at him like an outsider. They went so far as to take Trout and heal him.

" Thank you, Moori," Odin said sheepishly. Moori looked at Odin but didn't acknowledge him. He received an even more unfriendly response from Namekian's from the Warrior Clan. He felt like a mouse to them.

Two Namekian children were sitting down where Moori put Trout. The three Namekian's created a circle of healing. Trout was feeling the energy returning to his body and his wounds disappearing. He was soon to be healed by the leaf looking aliens. While healing they heard the hero mention something in his sleep.

" Fasha."


	107. Chapter 107

Zarbon flew past the area where Trout and Odin disappeared. He flew straight looking at the area around him, everything looked the same as the first part of grass he passed. Zarbon was getting increasingly scared and frustrated.

" Something's wrong. My Scouter isn't picking up that Namekian anywhere." Zarbon came to a sudden halt. He got nothing on the Saiyan and Namekian and Frieza will turn him into nothing. " If I don't bring back a toe or any other body part Lord Frieza will emasculate me."

Zarbon took his Scouter off resetting it. He placed it back over his eyes scanning the area for Trout and the Namekian. Zarbon at first didn't find any power levels out there…he was all alone and everything was serene here. His Scouter than found someone approaching him.

" _Who's that?"_ Zarbon saw something small making his way towards Zarbon. It was blurry trying to see him; he could only see his black spiky hair. Zarbon finally saw who he was, a Saiyan small but a royal prick in his thong." _Vegeta? What is he doing here?"_

Zarbon was more surprised than scared to see Vegeta here. Zarbon's Scouter revealed Vegeta's power level: 22,000. Vegeta stopped flying, still standing in front of Zarbon, and smirking like his usual self.

" Hello, Zarbon. Care to point me in the direction of Frieza?"

" You don't scare me, Vegeta. Your team took three days to rule a planet when I could have done the whole thing in just one day."

" It's funny. Cui said the same thing to me. Do you want to know how that played out?"

Flashback:

Cui was chasing Vegeta on orders of Lord Frieza to kill him. By luck Cui made it to the planet before Vegeta, and he had the opportunity to destroy his space craft before it could land. What Cui didn't expect was Vegeta lowering his power level to the point Cui didn't notice him on his Scouter. Where did he learn to do that?

Vegeta floated down from the sky with his arms crossed. Cui knew the reason Vegeta would come here, trying to take down the tyrant who raised him and taught him to fight…all of it just so he could come back and swear revenge on him.

" Ha. I always knew you were a traitor, Vegeta. You are all alone on this planet, Vegeta," Cui laughed pointing his finger at Vegeta. " I can kill you and it was Frieza who ordered me to do it. I'm better than you, Vegeta."

" I don't think so, Cui. You see while I was on Earth I learned to hide my power level. I'm much stronger than you, Cui. Maybe even stronger than Frieza."

" Ha! You've been smelling space fumes if you think you can defeat Frieza. And what makes you think you can stop me? While you were conspiring to gain immortality I've been destroying races."

" Really? Why don't you read my power level before you kill me, for old time sake?" Cui nodded his head pressing a button on his Scouter and scanning Vegeta. The scanning stopped at the number Cui remembered.

" 18,000. It's the same as my power level but I can still kill him." Vegeta returned Cui's confident smile by raising focusing on his power level. Cui was instantly puzzled. " What? He's really been hiding his power level. It's at…24,000!"

" It's like I said, Cui, I'm stronger than I've ever been. I would probably have died in that froth wasteland called Earth if Nappa hadn't grabbed me and took me to my pod. Now nothing can stop me from defeating Frieza."

" Wait, Vegeta." Cui raised his hands in defence. He was too much of a coward to fight Vegeta. " It doesn't have to work out like this. We can work together. I-I don't even like Frieza. Just please, don't kill me!"

" I don't believe you, Cui."

Cui couldn't run away from Vegeta. He was too strong and fast for him. The only way he could win was in an ambush attack. Cui thought about Vegeta and what could distract him long enough for a sneak attack, than it came to him.

" Look, it's Frieza!"

" Where!"

Cui pushed Vegeta to the ground. He disappeared, reappeared above Vegeta. He attacked with a massive accumulation at his opponent. " Die, Vegeta! Flash Beam!"

Cui attacked Vegeta with a barrage of red _ki _balls. The balls hit and exploded into the unconscious body of Vegeta. With every exploding attack Cui laughed maniacally, and Vegeta was gone in clouds of orange clouds.

" He scared me with that high power. But when it comes to brains I'm—"

Cui saw the silhouette of Vegeta flying out of the smoke. Cui fearfully tried to flee the battle flying upward. Cui wasn't fast enough to fly away and Vegeta slammed his foot swiftly into Vegeta's armor. Vegeta's blow cracked his armor.

" What's the matter, Cui, you look like you've seen the boogie man." Vegeta punched Cui sending him flying into the sky. He then smiled and prepared to blow Cui into smithereens. " Bye Cui."

Vegeta used his attack to blow Cui into smithereens while he was flying in the air. Cui was dead. It was good riddance to fish faced bastard. Vegeta flew upwards and propelled himself to look for Frieza."

Flashback End

Vegeta and Zarbon were settling things out like warriors attacking each other close up. Both Vegeta's _ki _blast collided with Zarbon's _ki _blast exploding on contact. Zarbon fired bright glowing barrages of _ki _blasts towards Vegeta. Vegeta dodged the energy barrage and disappeared from Zarbon's sight.

Vegeta plows Zarbon in his jaw. Zarbon has unfortunately lost his fighting edge. Zarbon kicks his polished boots towards Vegeta and misses. Vegeta appears again and hits Zarbon so hard he pushes him to the ground. Vegeta flies down seeing Zarbon crying.

" Why don't you take that thong off and I'll show you what a real man can do." Zarbon still made loud weeping sounds with his face buried in the ground. " Crying, Zarbon? If you think I'll be persuaded by tears—"

Vegeta was taken aback by Zarbon's crying; turned out he was laughing. He was laughing hysterically in the air. That's when Vegeta realized Zarbon was out of his mind.

" I can see how you've beaten Cui. But you've only seen the beauty side of myself. This side is the one I show to make my opponents think they're stronger than me, but you know the saying, 'beauty is only skin deep."'

" You're not really that pretty," Vegeta remarked.

" Be afraid, Vegeta. You are about to see the Beast within."


	108. Chapter 108

Zarbon showed Vegeta the first transformation of a race he barely knew. Zarbon's transformation made his body grow bigger. His muscles bulged to the water of watermelons and his thighs were bigger and stronger. The last thing that happened to Zarbon in his transformation was his handsome face turning into a hideous monster.

Vegeta didn't see anything different about this Zarbon and the Zarbon who always stood at Frieza's side like his bodyguard. This Zarbon howled at Vegeta flexing his giant green muscles. He charged at Vegeta with the same evil smile on his face…

" It's show time, Nappa."

From above the bald and brawn Saiyan appeared and slammed his fist in Zarbon's face. Everything became dark in Zarbon's eyes; he covered his hands over his eyes to hide the fact he was bleeding. Nappa took initiative of Zarbon's weakness and landed his boot on Zarbon's neck.

Vegeta wasn't the only one who grew stronger since surviving Earth. Nappa didn't have an increase in power level, but he was smarter than the giant who attacked Trout and lost. Zarbon tried ambushing Nappa when he stood up, then Vegeta flew towards him and kicked his knee into Zarbon's face.

Vegeta made a push into Zarbon's armor. The green ponytail alien flew back and then Vegeta flew into him. His hand cracked right through Zarbon's armor and his hand stick in his guts.

" Any last words, Zarbon?" Vegeta twisted his arm inside Zarbon's chest wound. Zarbon was in so much pain.

" Wait…Vegeta, we can work together…"

" I already heard that from Cui. Here's the thing, the only species I trust helping me fight Frieza is Nappa and ME!"

Vegeta's final words to Zarbon, and he blew an even bigger blast attack through Zarbon's hole. Zarbon's stomach was blown all over the green grass and he was pushed into the water.

" Are you sure it was wish to decline a perfect offer for help, Vegeta?" Nappa said emotionlessly.

" I know what I'm doing, Nappa. Zarbon would have died from his wounds alone even if I had let him live. You can call that a mercy kill. If Zarbon was scouting for someone it means Dodoria is dead. No Zarbon and no Dodoria, and the power level of each of his soldiers is so weak, we've practically won this war."

" But Frieza will likely keep all the Dragon Balls he's fetched with him for safe keeping."

" You don't have to worry about that, Nappa. My guess is Frieza doesn't have all the Dragon Balls. As long as he doesn't have all seven balls he can't summon the dragon. All we need is to find one ball, place it somewhere Frieza can't track with his Scouter, and let those meddling people from Earth fight Frieza themselves."

XXX

_One day later_

After one day of desperate space travel to find Tarp's dad Goku, Gohan, Brain, Krillin, Piccolo, and Tarp made it to Namek.

Everyone was really excited about getting off this ship and exploring a new planet, it would be like an episode of Star Trek with William Shatner, the only one not excited was Piccolo who was meditating while floating.

Brain was the first to exit the ship and step on the grass.

" So this is Namek?" Brain laughs. " Hey Piccolo, do you feel at home?"

" I'm meditating!"

" Alright. But you are missing some really cool stuff here. Gohan, Tarp, Krillin, Goku, get out here and look at this place."

Goku left the ship with a now perfectly healthy, thanks to Brain, Gohan on his shoulders. Krillin tried carrying Tarp the same way Goku carried his son, but Krillin was so short Tarp went to Brain. Krillin felt a warm moisture tickle his nostrils.

" The air here is fresher than the air on Earth," Krillin said.

" That's probably because they don't have factories or any sources that produce smog," Tarp growled.

" Brain, do you have the Dragon Radar?" Gohan asks.

" Right here." Brain pulled out Bulma's radar and pressed the button. When Brain turned it on there was already a picture of a Dragon Ball on the screen. " Hmm. That's strange."

" What's wrong, Brain?" Tarp asks.

" According to this device there are five Dragon Balls in the same area."

" Yes!" Krillin boosted up. " That means this hunt will be over sooner than we expected."

" No, you idiot. I heard that Dragon Balls are scattered all over the world after a wish has been granted .So might someone tell me what five Dragon Balls are doing in the same place?"

XXX

Frieza didn't have Zarbon or Dodoria to do his grunt work anymore, and had to rely on his soldiers who were much more incompetent than them. Two winged aliens and one former space pirate captain searched the area. The winged aliens had the same round bodies and big wings on their backs. They had three large toes on each feet and wearing Frieza's space armor. One was light blue and the other was dark blue with white hair. The third one looked human other than his metal blue spikes and black hair. Wearing a loose white shirt and black pants his chin looks like iron, he has a mechanical parrot on his right shoulder.

" If we don't find a Dragon Ball soon Lord Frieza is going to go hunting for us," the light blue alien complained.

" It's not our fault the Dragon Balls are so hard to find," the dark blue alien with white hair complained. " It's not like someone invented a way for them to magically appear to us."

" What do you think, Rhook?"

The human looking alien stopped for the two numbskull aliens. He pressed a button on his metal eye. It was communicating live feeds into his mind. When the metal eye stopped feeding him information it stopped blinking.

" There are people watching us: two humans, two kids, a Saiyan, and a Namekian ," he said saying what the eye told him.

" This is perfect!" The light blue one laughs ecstatically. " If we take them back to the ship Frieza will reward us."

The three of them flew towards the site Rhook's metal eye encompassed them to. He lead them to the ship with Brain and the others. Krillin was shaking all over his body from the energy sensing the three couldn't hide.

" Gohan, we might have to fight soon," Krillin warned. " But first get Piccolo and Goku out of the ship. Tell them we will all have to fight."

Gohan nodded and ran back into the ship. He didn't get very far, the two alien's flew in the air and charged their blasters. " Fire!"


	109. Chapter 109

The two alien's fired two powerful blasts from their blasters. Gohan who never saw an energy blast before whimpered in fear. Suddenly Tarp and Brain jumped not very high but high enough to touch the beams, smacked them out of the way. The beams both went into the ground beside the three alien's and exploded.

" That other Saiyan smacked their attack away like Goku! So did that other guy!" Krillin thought.

The two round bellied alien's lost their grace and saw a long monkey tail behind the green haired boy and the black haired boy who flipped his hair out of his face. " Rhook! The little ones are Saiyans!"

" We'll bring them to Frieza alive."

" Yes sir!"

Both the light blue alien and the dark blue alien roared terrifying Gohan and Tarp. Tarpie, the full name for Tarp, tried running up to fight the two aliens. Their eyes went wide in terror after reading someone with their Scouter's. Something was behind Tarp scaring the aliens, who turned out to be Gohan's father Goku.

" Dad!" Gohan cried in joy.

" You three. Leave and don't come back," Goku said not leaving their gaze.

The two aliens stood still as Rhook walked behind them. He looked at his mechanical parrot and said, " Mitty, find Lord Frieza and tell him we have five intruder on this planet. Three Saiyans, a psychic, and a Namekian."

" What about me?" Krillin looks at Rhook.

" You don't count, dwarf. Fly to lord Frieza, Mitty."

Mitty the robot parrot lifts himself up from Rhook's shoulder. He fly in the direction of Lord Frieza. After seeing his pet flying away, Rhook slowly turns his head to the rest.

" You five are going to be dead meat," Rhook mocks with amusement

" Five on three is too much for you bullies," Brain grins. " Piccolo, Goku and I will handle it from here."

Tarp flies so he's at the same eye level as Brain. Tarp didn't like how Brain was awaiting battle with people he barely knows and leaving him out of it. Sighing loudly, Brain shakes his head slowly.

" Don't look at me like that, Tarp. Your Dad said we had to keep things fair with the opponents. Hide with Gohan and be safe."

Tarp agreed to run not because he wanted to but so he didn't disobey an order from his dad. He wasn't a rebellious kid. Not yet anyways. Tarp and Gohan flew away.

" Kone, chase those brats," Rhook told the light blue alien.

The alien nodded his head and chased after Tarp. He caught up to the other half-saiyan and grabbed his left hand." Let go of my hand!"

" You will not hurt Tarp!"

The battle started with Brain flying after Kone and Tarp, he beats the alien with one jaw breaking punch. Tarp was free. Landing in the grass, Tarp runs back as Brain turns back to Rhook, his aura strong.

Kone, the alien who fell by a single punch from Brain, recovered and was facing Piccolo. The alien hissed at Piccolo, and Piccolo glared right back at him. Piccolo raised his hands up.

" Light Grenade!" Piccolo chants, sending a powerful yellow blast towards Kone. Kone covers himself in mist and water, Piccolo's attack mist when Kone turned into a puddle and his attack flew to nowhere.

The last alien with the dark blue skin and white hair repeatedly punched Goku barely moving his body to dodge. The alien's fists created the same white mist his brother Kone used. His attack could freeze Goku, but Goku pushed him away with incredible force to his stomach.

Brain took his sword out of his sheath to fight Rhook. Rhook unsheathed his hilt that unlocked into a green plasma sword. The energy from the plasma sword would slice a normal sword in half, but Brain concentrated his energy in his sword making it harder and nearly unbreakable.

Brain had little time to act or think before Rhook swung his sword at him. Brain leapt up into the air, slashing his sword down on Rhook's head. Rhook blocked it, surprised Brain by his own actions. Brain used his telekinesis to push himself away but not far. Rhook eyes opened up big and wide at the rate Brain and fury of Brain's sword jabs, adding a series of small jabs in his attack.

" Not bad for a human," Rhook smiled complimenting Brain's skills with the sword.

" You have no idea."

Brain accidentally swung his sword too far out, Rhook ducked under the sword and grabbed his wrist. Brain was stuck in Rhook's hand.

" Fall, Needles, Fall!"

Rhook's entire back created tiny holes that fired hundreds of small but poisonous needles down towards Brain and Rhook himself. Rhook's body was immune to the poison in the needles from his alien powers. Brain, trapped in Rhook's hand, used his mind powers to move two tornadoes of water towards the needles and push them away.

Brain glanced around still trapped in Rhook's hold. Piccolo and Goku have already defeated the other aliens. Piccolo exploded Kone into water and put it in his canteen to drink—and yes the alien was made of water and Piccolo killed him. Goku didn't kill Kone's brother and just knocked him out cold.

" We are here to help you," Goku said thumbs up.

" You did fine for a normal person," Piccolo smiled surprising Brain. " But we can handle him by ourselves."

" No!" Brain's eyes glowed brilliantly green. His eyes fired a green cube of energy consuming him and Rhook inside. " This is my fight. Everyone stand out of it."

" Does this take you back to déjà vu, Goku?" Paragraph

" Yeah. He's just like that Trout guy. He won't let anyone help."

Brain used his telepathic powers to twist Rhook's hand off his arm. Brain but his three fingers of his left hand on his forehead and pointed the finger of his right hand into Rhook's face.

" That's an interesting pose," Rhook snickered. " Want to see mine?"

Rhook made dozens of hand movements while his eyes were wide and his smile was big. Rhook kept making hand movements and smiled in triumph. Something latched onto his hand, black with red veins, looked like a crocodile. Brain who looked like he was full of confidence was inwardly scared.

" If we both survive this fight," Rhook laughed. " I might even consider you to be my rival. But I am only using sixty percent of my full power."


	110. Chapter 110

Brain rubbed his hands over his head that momentarily stunned Rhook. Brain's fingers then glow green as he used a psychic push on Rhook. The attack pushed him into the barrier where he got back up but a roundhouse kick nearly broke his spine.

Everyone outside the barrier was thoroughly amazed. Brain was punching Rhook, not fast enough they couldn't see him, but he still showed them true strength. Rhook couldn't fight back. After delivering one punch Rhook sent another right at him, despite how he was glowing white from his back.

" He's charging an attack!" Goku shouted.

" Spine Coffin!"

Rhook's attack shot glowing needles out of his back. The needles shot out of Brain and stabbed into both sides of his torso. Everyone froze in fear, shocked, and Rhook punched Brain straight into his head. Brain's barrier disappeared as he fell out, bleeding from his mouth.

" Oh no…" Krillin gasped.

That pirate Rhook was a monster. He didn't care who he hurt as long as he had everything he wanted. Rhook walked up to Brain lying face down in his own blood and stomped on his back.

" You should have given us the Saiyans."

Rhook stomped his foot again in Brain's back. Brain seemed to be in so much pain already, and half-dead, it didn't look like Rhook could hurt him anymore. A menacing smile spread on Rhook's lips and he created a plasma sword.

" When I die it's going to be in a bed with people mourning me, because I picked a weird alien with lots of powers to give me orders. You die on this ground!"

Rhook slashed his sword for Brain's neck. It looked like Brain would finally met his end by the space pirate…he turned around and charged his fingers with green energy. He uses his energy to toss Rhook away like an old shoe. Rhook falls down, Brain smirks.

" Sami hits harder than you," Brain laughs.

Brain's arms and legs glow green. He creates a green sphere and throws it at Rhook. The sphere has a gravity effect pulling Rhook towards him, his arms and legs still glowing green with energy.

" Pinnacle Nova Punch!"

Rhook was pulled towards Brain by his psychic powers and hit in his face. Rhook fell down and rubbed his head . " _What just happened? He punched me in the face but it felt like I was hit by three hundred kilos of metal."_

Brain used his powers to pull Rhook towards him again. Rhook tried summoning a plasma sword to slice Brain in half; Brain kicks him in the stomach. Brain kicked him so hard it felt like his foot was even trapped in his intestines.

" I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Rhook attempted to kick Brain. Brain jumped away. Rhook used his moment to charge his spine with energy." Spine Breeze!"

Rhook launched a thousand glowing white needles out of his back that flew towards Brain like a breeze. They almost impaled him in multiple parts of his body, but he stops them with his psychic powers.

" I can control gravity and telekinesis. I am a true psychic. My name is Brain. When you fight the mass of my mind you live or die!"

Rhook's attack floated in the air from Brain's psychic powers. The attacks exploded in a billion balls of white light. Rhook was momentarily blinded by the white fireworks, and Brain took his chance running towards Rhook where he punched him into the sky.

Brain disappeared. Neither Piccolo nor Goku could sense his energy when he punched Rhook in different directions, left, right, back, left, and fell into him with two knuckles in front. Brain hit Rhook so hard he crashed through his armor. Brain and Rhook's battle reached its climax as Rhook crashed on the ground and Brain landed on his feet.

" You two can come out now."

" It's about frigging time!" Piccolo complained.

" That was amazing how you controlled gravity," Goku complimented Brain with a thumbs up. " Can you teach me something like that?"

" I'm not a teacher. I had this power since I was born. No one else can control it like I can. I can help you. I can take you to the boys."

Brain was talking about Gohan and Tarp. They followed Brain's orders to leave, but they went too far from the ship. If Brain didn't have a wide range of energy sensing they would never find them. Brain fly into the sky above Goku and Piccolo.

" I don't like this guy, Goku," Piccolo said. " But I can't deny he's the best solider on Planet Namek."

Goku and Piccolo soon joined Brain in the sky. It wasn't long before Brain was leading them and flying them in the direction where Tarp and Gohan last traveled. All Brain could say was this was an adventure he wouldn't have to do twice.

XXX

Tarp and Gohan were still flying over grassy terrain of Namek. Without the Dragon radar they were just looking for a Dragon Ball with their eyes. They unfortunately couldn't find a Dragon Ball.

" Can we fly down?" Tarp asked. " I need to rest."

" Sure."

Gohan descended just like Piccolo showed him and Tarp descended the same way his dad showed him. Gohan sat on the grass and Tarp landed on the biggest rock he could find.

" I'm sorry I can't fly very long," Tarp apologized.

" That's okay. I needed to rest as well," Gohan smiled.

" Being a half-Saiyan is not easy as being a full Saiyan like my Dad. You don't have as much energy and strength as a full Saiyan, and you are not as aggressive as them. We are both just a bunch of wimps."

" I was a wimp. I use to cry to my Dad because I wasn't strong like him. But I'm strong like my Dad. So are you."

" We half-Saiyan's have to stick up for each other," Tarp extended his arm to Gohan." Truce."

" I thought we were friends?" Gohan laughed like his dad.

" Really? I never had a friend before. Everyone my own age doesn't go near me because I have a tail. I'm barely allowed to go into town unless I wear something to hide my tail, and everyone I do talk to think I'm a nerd."

" You and I are not that different. That's why we're going to be great friends."

Gohan and Tarp shook their hands. Gohan grinned and Tarp shared a smile together. Tarp by accident pushed Gohan. He immediately felt sorry for his actions. But Gohan got back up, smiling back, and he pushed Tarp off the rock.

" Tarp. Gohan," someone said.

Gohan would never forget that voice. It was his dad. He appeared with Piccolo and Brain. "Daddy!" Gohan laughed excitedly holding his hands up to hug his dad.

Gohan got his wish as his father hugged him then carried him with one hand. Gohan got his wish. Tarp didn't have his father to give him hugs or hold him. Tarp's father rather spends his time fighting weird aliens than spend a second with his son. He was in destitute.

" I know how you feel, Tarp," Brain said softly. " I can read your mind after all. Don't worry, your father is fine. I will find him even if I have to dig through this whole planet."

Tarp was happy to have at least someone like a father to him. Suddenly, he sensed a power level getting close to them. He was drawn to the power level like an irresistible force. He looked that way as a small green antenna alien flew towards them. It reached them and landed.

" Tarp. Is there anyone named Tarp here?" the small green antenna alien asked.

" My name is Tarp," he raised his hand.

" My name is Dende. Your father asked you to come with me."

" My father?"

" Your father saved my family and three of our best warriors. We are grateful to him. The only thing he wanted was for one of us to find his son, Tarp."


	111. Chapter 111

After agreeing to follow the small Namekian Dende to find his dad, Tarp stood up and prepared to fly away with him. Snapping out of his happiness he realized he was forgetting about the people who were friends to him; surrounded by a boy who was almost the same as him and adults.

" Are you guys coming with me?"

" I'm coming, Tarp," Brain muttered walking beside Tarp and preparing to fly away.

" I don't want to be around other Namekians," Piccolo said looking up from the ground.

" I'm here to stop Vegeta from telling his master to invade Earth," Goku said with a smile but his eyes showed he was disappointed with his decision." That's why I have to stop him."

" I would like to go, but I have to stay with my Dad," Gohan said, joining his dad.

" I understand. You guys have your thing and I have mine. Stick close to your families."

Dende flew in the air and fly to his hideout. Nodding silently, Tarp took off after Brain. Those short minutes he had to rest really improved his flying.

" He's a good kid, Gohan," Goku told his son. Gohan looked up and agreed with his dad.

XXX

Frieza, the alien who would kill an entire village of innocent farmers and peace keepers, was back inside his ship and in his room. He was thinking about his next motive to obtain the Dragon Balls when one of his soldiers entered his room.

" Sir, the Ginyu force will arrive very shortly."

" Good. Know that I allow you to live because I need someone guarding the ship. When the Ginyu Force arrives, you won't be any use to me."

" Sir, there's a signal for you."

" Patch it through, Appule."

A very bright and wide screen came down in Frieza's room. On the screen he saw the face of someone who looked like him, but was a narcissistic asshole who thought of himself more than Frieza.

" Ah, Cooler. How long has it been, big brother? You are looking as colorful as usual."

" At least I don't have to stay in this form just to conserve energy, little brother. Dad's on the line."

" Father. How good to see you again," Frieza said softly.

" How's the planet trade for my galactic emperor son?" King Chiller said as softly as Frieza.

" Everything's fine, Daddy. Right now I'm on a planet looking for a way to make myself immortal. And this time it's real. I will become immortal and you Cooler can rub your big fat tail in it."

" I don't think so, little brother. You see me and Dad have been talking. We are coming to Planet Namek."

" What?"

" That's right, son. Me and your brother are coming to Namek and are going to help you find those Dragon Balls."

" Then we want you to wish us all immortality. That way none of our family can ever die, and we can always rule as the most powerful family in the galaxy."

Trying to find some excuse to why he should have the immortality all to himself, the screen went blank and Frieza was left speechless. A part of Frieza wanted to fire a laser beam through someone's chest as he clenched his hands in anger.

" That Cooler. Why does he have to ruin everything I ever want? He just makes me very mad."

XXX

Dende led Brain and Tarp to the location of his father and the other Namekian's. Dende was panting heavily trying to go the distance. Brain and Tarp were able to fly through the sky and not feel sick. Brain, his face impassive, tried reading Dende's mind, but the young Namekian shut his connection.

Dende led them to a large pond of water where he dived inside. Brain and Tarp held their breaths before following Dende in the water. Unexpected feelings of sharp pain filled Brain's head when he dived into the water. His powers that allow him to read minds was being interrupted by beings that shared his abilities. It almost felt like he was communicating with members of his family.

Dende led them to a small opening, a cave, and swam into the darkest part of the cave. Brain hoped Tarp's lungs weren't as full with water as him. He felt dizzy and agitated. Where was this little Namekian taking them?

They kept swimming until they resurfaced in a room full of older, bigger Namekian's with wrinkles on their faces and a man with the tail of a monkey.

" Daddy?" Tarp says looking at the monkey tailed man.

Trout laughs rubbing his wrists. After being in this cave for hours it was nice to see someone he actually knew. " Hello, Tarp," he muttered. "You're looking much more powerful since I last saw you."

" Don't talk," Moori said putting a hand on Trout's shoulder. " We healed your wound but you still need to lie down and rest."

Seeing the great Trout forced to sleep on a bed with an alien doctor, Tarp and Brain giggle. They didn't giggle for long when a Namekian who looked like a teenager walked up to them.

" Hi. My name is Odin." The Namekian said in a friendly way. " Your father is a good man. He saved my people and took out one of Frieza's generals. He's a real hero."

" I'm not a hero," Trout mutters. " My name is Hechee. Through experience I know our race is named after the vegetables the humans on Earth consume. I didn't like the name so I changed it after the fish you eat. I'm sorry, Tarp. I tried to wash the world from the evil in those Saiyans hearts, but I left you staying with complete strangers."

" You're always telling me a true Saiyan fights all battle with dignity and keeps his emotions on a leash. Why is it okay for you to be hurt but not me?"

" I was always proud of you having your own ideals. You have a big brain and lots of imagination, but if I don't teach you what it means to be proud of your Saiyan heritage you'll never be happy."


	112. Chapter 112

The moment Trout finished speaking he went to sleep. The Namekian's healed Trout, but he still went to sleep. Tarp touched his father's face. He was pale in skin but still had heat in his cheeks. Tarp almost ran out of the cave to look for medication, but he was stopped by Odin.

" I know what's happening to your father is bad, but if we don't stop Frieza from collecting the Dragon Balls we'll be in deeper trouble. The only one who can help us is the Grand Elder Guru."

" Who is the Grand Elder Guru?" Brain asked.

" He is the oldest and wisest of our species. He created the Namekian Dragon Balls. He knows the location of every Dragon Balls over Planet Namek. If you can find him he'll show you the location of every Dragon Ball."

" You want me to find this Elder Guru by myself?" Tarp said.

" Not alone. Dende has agreed to accompany you to the Grand Elder Guru. You are both children. Frieza doesn't consider you a threat, just little frogs to him. Tell him you need the Dragon Ball, make sure Dende is with you at all times, and report back to me so we can find the remaining Dragon Balls."

" What about my Dad?"

" I'm sorry, Tarp, but your Dad can't leave this cave. With all that's happening we need to think smart instead of strong. Getting to Grand Elder Guru is your top priority."

" It's okay, son." Tarp gasped when he saw his father had regained consciousness. " Odin is very wise. On this inbreed planet it's best to do what the inhabitants tell you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through, all those times I've ignored you, that I love you and you're my son."

Trout lost all consciousness again. Dende, the child Namekian, joined Tarp's side. Tarp knew it was what his father wanted; he just couldn't leave his father in a cave with a bunch of strange creatures. He almost didn't leave…Brain gave him an order.

" Let's go, Tarp."

Brain ran out of the cave before using his powers to cover his face in a green barrier that would protect him like scuba gear. Brain left swimming towards the surface. Tarp was about to follow in his footsteps.

" Are you going to be okay, Tarp?" Odin asked.

Tarp nodded his head. He was the son of the greatest Saiyan in his opinion. Tarp and Dende ran to the exit of the cave and swam out. Trout was still awake and smiled at his son leaving the cave to go on his own little journey. Ever since he was a child on Earth, he had to rely on his help to get him out of situations like this.

" _Tarp's a tough kid, he'll be fine."_

" There is a way you can get stronger in this cave," Moori explained. " Moving is impossible but there's another way we can make you strong. It's called Divine Group Ability

" Divine Group Ability? Sounds like something from a fictional story."

" It's something normally twenty Namekians use to train our warriors. We can bring out your hidden potential and enhance your superhuman abilities. My brother Cargo and I will use our divine powers to make you stronger.. The other warrior Saiyans will help us."

" Let me help too," Odin said. Every of the Namekian's were leering at Odin because they didn't trust him. He wasn't like them. " Brothers, this man deserves all our powers. I know you distrust me, but I want to end this war just like you and this man is a hero."

The Namekian's put their hands on Trout. Trout was feeling his energy getting stronger as they unlocked his hidden potential. Trout was so strong he wanted to growl and show his strength.

" This is going to be good."

XXX

Brain was heading for the sixth Dragon Ball. It was the Dragon Ball Frieza and his men haven't found. Brain located it with his ability to sense energy. It was protected by an entire village of Namekian's who seemed peaceful and didn't want trouble. Brain was going to help them and descended.

" A stranger in our village?" A Namekian said.

" Is he here to cause us havoc?" Another Namekian said.

" He has weird hair."

" Welcome to our village, strange one," an old Namekian with a wooden stick said. " You're here for the Dragon Ball, aren't you?"

" My name is Brain. I mean you no harm but I must walk out with that Dragon Ball. If there's any way I can prove that Dragon Ball should go with me please tell me."

The Namekian put his small hand where Brain's heart should be. He was reading Brain's mind. " You have a good and noble heart. But even with polite manners there's still a test you must take to gain the Dragon Ball."

Brain wanted to know what this test was, but he was stopped when Vegeta, the Saiyan who attacked Earth, arrived on the village. Brain could feel Vegeta's immense power level.

Vegeta smirked. These Namekian's didn't have the strength to stop Vegeta from destroying their village and taking their Dragon Ball. Speaking of the Dragon Ball, he could see it lying in a red cushion in a small shrine for everyone to see.

" Another stranger in our village?" A Namekian said.

" He has even weirder hair than the last visitor."

" Hello, insect villagers. My name is Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, and if you don't give me your Dragon Ball I will kill all of you."

Vegeta charged his aura. His power level increased. It increased from 18,000 to 24,000. The Namekian's who could sense his energy shuddered.

" Villagers, you are strong," Brain told the villagers who had doubts. Brain looked at Vegeta and pointed at him. " I won't let you have the Dragon Ball. You're an evil alien who would kill anyone."

" You had your chance. Super Energy Wave Volley!" Vegeta release's a rapid barrage of energy blast at his opponents. Brain created a green barrier to protect his body, a massive explosion hit Brain, he was unscathed. " Idiot. You could have easily dodged my attack, why go to the trouble of defending?" Vegeta charged a ki ball he threw at Brain. Brain stood still and took the attack. " Hahahaha! You're stupid!"

" Says the prince who lost his home planet and lost against a bunch of earthlings," Brain mocked the prince, he grins." And you call that an attack? I've seen better attacks from Carlton, and he's the weakest fighter on our team."

_ " ___I told Nappa to search for the last two Dragon Balls Frieza doesn't have. I may not have support but I still have the firepower to stop this weakling. What's even his Power Level?" __Vegeta pressed a button on his Scouter. He scanned Brain's power level and laughed as the screen showed his weak power level._" ___He only has a power level of 6,000. Beating him will be easier than killing Cui. And with my speed boost I'll get it done faster." __


	113. Chapter 113

To Vegeta his fight was just a game of pretense. Brain believed he was a match for him, clenching his fists and preparing to fight Vegeta. Brain was raising up his feet Before he had time to react, the psychic charged at him, using his powers to throw rocks at Vegeta that crumbled when they touched Vegeta's aura acting like a wall. Brain delivered a number of kicks and punches towards Vegeta, but Vegeta took all of them with a smile. He counterattacked throwing a punch to the left, Brain avoided it and managed to hit Vegeta in his face. Vegeta smiled at his weak punch. He became even stronger, as he grabbed Brain's hand and threw him in the air. Flying for him, Vegeta went for his guts with a finger blast, but Brain disappeared before he fired.

Vegeta looked for Brain and smiled after thinking Brain was attacking from the right. Something came out of the air and slashed Vegeta's cheek. A wound the size of a paper cut opened in Vegeta's cheek. He felt an invisible punch in his guts. Vegeta gritted his teeth and endured the pain. His pride was on the line in this battle.

" What was that? He just came at me unexpectedly."

Vegeta was fighting a battle of pain and anger against Brain. If he fell Brain would push him. He couldn't allow that. He would never lose to anyone…not until he settled things between him and Kakarot. Vegeta filled his fingers with energy once more. Before he fell again he would blow Brain apart.

" Bang Beam!"

Vegeta points his index finger pretending it's a gun and shoots a red bolt of energy out of his finger. The beam went towards Brain's eyes but he reflected the beam with his green shield. Vegeta gasped.

" My eyes are protected from all your energy attacks," Brain chuckled. Brain's chuckle turned into a serious face. He rushed towards Vegeta with green lightning in his palm. " Psychic Tornado!"

Brain clapped his hands together. The energy collided, creating a tornado of energy. The tornado was moving incredibly fast with no time to dodge. Brain went into Vegeta, he gasped, feeling pain on impact.

" Ugh!" Vegeta was pushed backwards by the tornado from Brain's energy. He slid back down on the ground.

" If you think the prince of all Saiyans will be taking down by the son of a whore…Galick Gun!" Vegeta charged his finger with purple energy. Vegeta waited until his Galick Gun was strong enough and he fired it towards Brain. Brain's eyes shone bright green creating a cube Vegeta's Galick Gun shot off the cube.

" Do you have any idea how many times Trout uses this attack. My composure can stop it." Vegeta prop himself to get back on his feed. It was unfair how Brain stopped his attack. Brain's arms then filled with black particles that look like leeches. " Deadly Matter!"

Brain moved towards Vegeta with his remaining speed. He yelled and sent his particles towards Vegeta. The Saiyan screamed in agony as the particles coursed through his body, shaking him to his core and threw him away from the village. Vegeta was far away from the village before he exploded in a giant ball of explosive energy.

" You did it," a villager cheered for Brain's success.

" He took out that big bully," another villager cheered.

" Thank you for protecting us from that black hearted alien," the elder said. " As thanks we will give you our Dragon Ball without the test."

" Thanks, but if I don't take your test I'll feel like I don't really deserve it," Brain said.

There was a moment Brain wanted to take the Dragon Ball. He wanted to forget about the test and have it as soon as possible. But he remembered why the Nimbus chose him to be his rider. It was the way he never asked for anything except knowledge and never wishes to hurt anyone.

Brain could smell Vegeta from her. His burning flesh was so disgusting he scrunched his nose. Brain also heard Vegeta. He was pissing about his loss. How did he survive the explosion?

XXX

" Curse him!" Vegeta was throwing a tantrum from his loss. He ripped grass out and threw it like a kid upset about losing his soccer game. " That miserable reprobate ruined my plans. I was supposed to take their Dragon Ball and hide it where Frieza couldn't find it. Then that asshole shows up and compromised everything I worked so hard to gain."

Vegeta punched the grass one more time before he managed to calm down. It was just like he told Nappa, stay calm and fighting will be easy. He did manage to find something fancy in all that ass beating he was taking. He pulled out a green bean that felt smooth in his hand.

" Hahaha! I did take something good from that fool! I know how this little bean can heal fatigue and restore stamina. Now all I have to do is find Nappa and make him almost kill me, and then feed me this Senzu bean to boost my power and speed."

XXX

Back on Earth people were worried. Chichi was worried about her husband and her son, Sami was worried about Brain, Bulma went on a number of dates with her boyfriend Yamcha but still worked with her dad trying to make another spaceship to Namek, and Roshi and Oolong…

" Left, right, left, right." Women on Roshi's TV set were doing yoga to exercise woman. Roshi and Oolong were watching it as a means of entertainment.

" Yeah!" Roshi said out loud with a nose bleed.

" Yay!" Oolong said with perverted eyes ogling the women.

" Raise your hips. Take a deep breath."

" Master Roshi," Turtle the tortoise said to his lifelong friend. " The phone is ringing."

" Not now, Turtle!" Roshi said too preoccupied with yoga. " I'm getting my exercise."

Roshi wouldn't listen to anything Turtle said. If he mentioned the name Chi-Chi Roshi would stop immediately. It was too late; Chi-Chi breaks through the door.

" Roshi!" Roshi and Oolong turned off the TV immediately. Both back peddled to the wall when Chi-Chi walked up to them with her massive glare. " We're going after Gohan!"

" Chi-Chi, you're not thinking straight because you are stressed. Maybe if you lie down you will feel—"

Roshi was interrupted by a very scary Chi-Chi. She jumped forward and she punched Roshi. Her attack missed Roshi after ducking his head. Her fist went through the wall, Roshi and Oolong were holding each other trembling, and they knew there was nothing to change Chi-Chi's mind. They were leaving…to go to space.


	114. Chapter 114

It was easy getting everyone in one place at one day; you just have to skillfully send the right person to find them. Dr. Brief's lab was filled with a large group of people. Joining him was the Ox King's daughter Chi-Chi, the perverted and useless pig Oolong, the equally perverted old master of martial arts and no longer the greatest one Roshi, the fat samurai who helped Brain in Korin's Tower Yajirobe, Yamcha's pet cat Puar, Yamcha, and Bulma clinging to his arm. They were all there to see Dr. Brief's newest creations, a spaceship.

" It took a few days but I've made a working spaceship to fly after Goku's ship," the doctor said rubbing his glasses with eye cleaner. "Wherever they are the ship will go to. And it's big enough for everyone to fit in."

" You can't get me on that thing!" Oolong cried charging towards the door. Chi-Chi jumped to the door and blocked Oolong's escape. " You would make me roosted ham. You want to eat me."

" I too don't think this is a good idea," Roshi said trying to reason with Dr. Brief's. " I think we should just stay here and wait for Goku to get back."

" My son Gohan is in space!" Chi-Chi yelled like the worried mother and angry housewife she was. " He's not lost in some amusement park. He's in space. He's stuck with his father on another planet where I can't protect him."

" And I thought my mother was controlling," Bulma whispered to Yamcha. He felt like laughing at her joke, but he was scared by the fact Chi-Chi was here.

Most of the people in the ship had no intention of taking off. The ones who wanted to go were Yamcha, Bulma, and Chi-Chi. It was true Yamcha was trying to stay away from fighting like Roshi and Yajirobe. Bulma's my girl and if she's leaving Earth than I'm going with her, he thought before arriving in Brief's lab.

Yamcha and Bulma were the first ones to enter the ship. The rest were hesitant for a moment. " What are you waiting for? Get on the ship!" Chi-Chi ordered them. Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe looked at Chi-Chi then the ship. They didn't like being stuck on a spaceship, but Earth would be like a minefield if they fought Chi-Chi. The three of them made way to the spaceship, pushing each other to get inside. They'd rather face the Saiyans than Chi-Chi.

The inside of the ship was larger than that small space Trout's ship had. Bulma's father and Brain worked together to make the best ship's the rich scientist's money could buy. It was installed with four beds, a gravity control room like the last ship, six refrigerators, and an online doctor. Chi-Chi walked to the controls and grabbed the controls.

" Don't you worry for a second, Gohan. Mommy's coming to save you."

There were seven chairs built exclusively for the seven people taking off. There were two small chairs for Puar and Oolong, and an extra-large one for the fat one Yajirobe. Oolong was the only one not seated. The little pig was banging on the door trying to escape.

" Let me out! I'm a country ham. I belong here and not in space. You can't take me to space!"

Oolong was grabbed by Chi-Chi. He tried squirming out of her hands but Chi-Chi was holding him too tightly. Chi-Chi threw Oolong in his seat and wrapped tape around his arms. " Yamcha, make sure he doesn't leave! The first person who leaves this ship will be in so much trouble!"

Yamcha looked like a moron with his mouth open and his weak voice trying to make a sound. " Yes, ma'am."

XXX

Gohan was doing fine on Namek. He had his dad, Mr. Piccolo, his best friend and his dad's best friend Krillin, and they were flying around looking for the Dragon Ball.

" Hey Gohan, was that little boy you were talking to a friend?" Krillin asked.

" He is," Gohan smiled nodding his head.

" When we find Vegeta and Nappa we can go back and find him."

" Hey Piccolo," said Goku, looking at Piccolo curiously.

" What is it?" Piccolo muttered.

" Is this the planet where you were born?"

" No. I'm a mutated Namekian. My father is half a Namekian. But this does feel like I was born here."

" Are you going to stay here when we stop Vegeta? I think this would be a good place for you—"

" Goku, stop! Down there."

Piccolo was pointing at a house on the top of a hill. Piccolo could sense a great power level down there. It felt like Namekian energy, but it was stronger than any Namekian he encountered. When Goku looked at the radar it was pointing to that house.

" Are we going to land down there?" Krillin asked.

" Of course we are." Piccolo mutters" It might give us a clue to where Vegeta is."

Goku was the first to land. Piccolo landed after him, followed by Gohan and lastly Krillin. The moment they landed a Namekian wearing a blue cape and a white scarf around his neck. He was wearing white pants with a blue sash around his waist.

" You are on Guru's Tower. Leave now or I will destroy all of you…is that a Namekian behind you?" Piccolo walked out behind Goku and Krillin. The Namekian's glared at one another. The group didn't know if they were friends or enemies.

" Take us to this Guru," Piccolo told the Namekian.

By the Namekian's expression it didn't seem like he was going to let them pass. However, he turned around and walked into the house. Piccolo followed him inside so did everyone else. They came to a throne with the oldest and fattest Namekian they ever saw. He was so fat his body could barely fit in that big throne. He looked like he couldn't walk let alone fight.

" Greetings, my Namekian children," the fat Namekian said, the Namekian with the white scarf bowed.

" I'm not your son," Piccolo said bluntly.

" Oh? All Namekian's are my children. Every children in this planet I made by laying eggs of them. You are standing in front of Nail, one of my one hundred and nine children. I knew you would come, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin."

" How do you know our names?" Krillin gasped.

" I can perform telepathy. Telepathy and sensing _ki _is what all us Namekian's can do. But is the Saiyan you are looking for a Super Saiyan?"

" A Super Saiyan?" Goku said, wondering what the fat Namekian was talking about. " What's a Super Saiyan."

" Like the power not unlocked inside you, there is powers you Saiyans have. Five hundred years ago the Saiyans could transform into the Super Saiyans."

" Are you saying Goku can become this Super Saiyan?" Krillin gasped again. " How do you become a Super Saiyan?"

" No one can tell you how to become a Super Saiyan. Those powers come from feelings deep within. But for over five hundred years no one has become a Super Saiyan. It is up to you. You must find those emotions deep within and use the legionary Super Saiyan to stop Vegeta."

Goku saw something on top of Guru's throne. It was orange and as round as a bowling ball. " What's this? It looks like the Dragon Balls back on our home planet, but it's much bigger."

" They are Dragon Balls, Goku," Krillin said. " Guru must be like Kami on our planet. That means he can help us summon the dragon and wish for you to become a Super Saiyan."

" No," Goku said squeezing his hand into a fist. " Guru says all Saiyans can become the legendary Super Saiyans. That means if I work hard enough I can become the Super Saiyan and stop Vegeta."

" We are going after the Saiyans who escaped on this planet whether or not Goku becomes a Super Saiyan," Piccolo muttered. " Since you're too fat to probably help us, we need Nail's help."

" I cannot. I can never leave Guru's side."

" That's fine. Goku and I can handle everything on our own."

" Wait," Guru said. " Krillin, come closer."

Krillin was surprised and a little bit scared. Krillin walked up to Guru and the green blob put his hand on Krillin's head. Power surged through Krillin's body like a battery. The power soon became so great Krillin fell.

" What have you done to Krillin?" Goku shouted about to hurt Guru.

" Goku, it's fine." Krillin assured still on the ground. " He didn't hurt me." Krillin got up and jumped around. "I actually feel better than ever. I even feel better than a million Zeni. But doesn't this shorten your life force, Guru?"

" My body is a catalyst that unlocks the potential you have not found. Gohan, please come here."

" It's okay, Gohan," Krillin smiled. " Trust me. It isn't bad."

Gohan believed what Krillin said and walked up to Guru. Guru put his hand on Gohan's head and power surged through his body. This time Gohan didn't collapse from all the energy.

" The last one is you, Goku."

Goku was very excited about having his hidden power unleashed. He felt like he was a little boy again and he was taking Korin's test for the Divine Sacred Water. Goku walked up to Guru and was given the same unlocked energy as Krillin and Gohan.

" What about me?" Piccolo growled. " Aren't you going to unlock my potential?"

" I sense no hidden potential in you, Piccolo Jr. You're allowed to leave with the Dragon Ball."


	115. Chapter 115

Piccolo couldn't stay mad at a Namekian wasting away and his bodyguard. If they didn't unlock his hidden potential then there was no hidden potential too unlock. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo flew away with the Namekian Dragon Ball in hand. Nail was watching from the giant sun window on the building.

" Are you sure giving them the last Dragon Ball was a good idea?" Nail told Guru, thinking about his safety. " What if they lose the Dragon Ball?"

" I trust they will do the right thing. They are a rowdy bunch. They may not learn from our knowledge or know any of our techniques, but we need them. I've lost many of my sons and don't have many left. Who knows what Frieza will do next?"

XXX

C87 passed the Namekian test. It was easy. Easier than escaping from the prison he was born, easier than winning the World Martial Arts Tournament and giving the money to Vance, and easier than defeating Trout and Carlton the first time they met.

" Thank you for the Dragon Ball," Brain said. All the Namekian's he saved were standing in front of him. The oldest one gave the Dragon Ball to him.

" You earned it," the old Namekian said. " The way you flawlessly went through our test, you deserve to hold this ball."

" Thank you for the ball, but I won't be leaving this village. Not now; that evil Saiyan Vegeta could come back at any time and kill you for this ball. He won't listen even if you tell him you gave me this ball. And before he asks for the Dragon Ball, he will want to kill as much of you as he thinks is needed."

" Your warning is very helpful to our village, warrior Brain, but we are not afraid. Our relic is safe in your hands."

" I won't be that far away, so if Vegeta comes back here he has to answer to me first."

Brain wanted to save all these Namekian's. The children, the adults, and the elders he wanted to protect. Brain loved all people, all life and never wanted to see them hurt. He held no emotions such as hate or revenge, but he would beat anyone who is evil. With one more wave he took to the sky and flew away. Behind him the Namekian's were waving good-bye.

" _It's too bad I couldn't bring the Flying Nimbus to space. Flying like this is not as fun as flying on Nimbus. But enough about that, I have to keep a visulant eye out for Vegeta. I never know when he might…" _

Brain was shot in the back. It wasn't bullets that shot him, those he could deflect with his powers, it was an energy blast. It burned in his back and Brain fell to the ground. Brain levitated before he fell. Whoever shot him had to be dealt with, he was too close to the Namekian village and innocent Namekian's could get hurt. There they were. It was Vegeta and his bodyguard Nappa.

" Well, well, if that isn't a Dragon Ball," Vegeta smirked at the Dragon Ball Brain was holding. Brain thought they would fire at the same time, Nappa was charging his energy in his right hand, but Vegeta stopped him. " Just because I cheat in battle, doesn't mean I'll fight an injured person. I'll give you one hour to rest. And don't try flying away—I have you as my target."

" We can kill him now, Vegeta," Nappa suggested. It seemed like all he wanted to do was blow something up. " He cannot stop us."

" Be patience, Nappa. I don't want to make enemies out of this one. The way he handled me was pure perfection. If we act nice and give him valor in our fight, maybe he'll join us on our conquest of killing Frieza and taking over the galaxy."

" _Vegeta was hard enough to fight at full strength. Why do I have to fight two Saiyans and at such low power? If only Trout was here, he'd have my back." _

XXX

The Namekian's were using their energy on Trout. The more energy they gave Trout the more Odin worried he wouldn't wake up. The Namekian's didn't trust him, so they weren't using full energy on Trout. Odin heard a faint cry, a jerk, and finally Trout raised his head.

" The ritual is complete," Moori said.

" How do you feel?" Odin asked

" Like I woke up after a five year sleep," Trout said. His energy was restored and he was back on his feet. He flexed his biceps in front of the Namekian's. " I feel like I've been born again and I'm ready to fight again."

" That's great," Odin said. " Because I sense five strong energies flying towards us and they are working for Frieza."

" Fantastic."

XXX

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo were looking for Tarp and Brain. They needed their help protecting the last Dragon Ball from Frieza. they didn't need to summon the dragon or wish for anything, other than all the Namekian's that were killed would be brought back to life, and when a person dies the dragon can only bring them back if they were dead for one year.

" Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo," Goku said. They stopped quickly turning around. Goku was holding the Dragon Ball completely dumbfounded." I sense five energies coming this way."

XXX

Fifty five. That's the number of minutes that passed since Brain got back on his feet staring at Vegeta and Nappa and thinking of a way to fight them. So far he had no idea what to do. It took him most of his energy to take down the small one, but Vegeta was stronger than last time for some reason and he had help.

" _I only have five minutes left and have no clue what to do. I do have more energy, but it's nothing to what these two possess." _

" What is that?" Vegeta shouted looking absolutely nowhere.

" What is it, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

" The Ginyu Force are on their way down here!"

" Don't be crazy, Vegeta. I don't see them anywhere."

" That's because you can't sense other people's energy, Nappa. The Ginyu's are coming!"

" He's not wrong," Brain said joining in their discussion. " I can sense energy just like you. And I sense five life forms coming down."

" Human?"

" I don't know. I can only sense their energy not their life force, and their energy is huge."

" No! If the Ginyu Force comes here than we're all dead! You have to help us!"

" I should say _no_," Brain replied unsympathetically. " After the way you and your bald friend tried to destroy Earth, I should run away and let these Ginyu Force take care of you. However, I too was once an anti-hero. I hurt lots of people to find out who I was. I never knew who I was, but I know what happened to me. I was in prison and transferred out for their experiments."

" You're confusing me for someone who cares," Vegeta told Brain.

" Listen to me, you monkey. I will help you. Not because I want too, not because I have too, not because I expect you to change your evil ways or we become best friends or something. I will help you because I don't want this Ginyu Force to do to you what they will do to everyone else on this planet."

" I'll forget how you called me a monkey if you promise me you will never talk around me."

Brain took off following Vegeta right behind Nappa. Brain kept the Dragon Ball in his hand. Brain couldn't just leave it lying around for people to grab. Like he said, it was safer with him than by himself. And if Vegeta decided to change sides on him...he was ready.


	116. Chapter 116

The Ginyu Force arrived the same way Vegeta and Nappa arrived in space pods and descending into Namek. This time they were greeted by someone who was not so friendly, someone who only needed them because he couldn't be in two places at the same time, and that was continuing his conversation with his family while dealing with those pests. The Ginyu Force crash landed in the area outside Frieza's base. Their pods created holes in the ground big enough for someone to slip through.

Frieza was there to see them as they stepped out of their pods. The Ginyu Force were aliens. Aliens that weren't expendable like Frieza's henchmen. They were a purple horned alien, a blue tall alien, a red alien the size of Vegeta, a midget green alien, and a human looking alien with red hair. All five of them floated out of their holes and landed on the blue grass.

" Men, introductions!" The purple horned alien yelled.

" Burter!" The blue alien announced curling his right arm on his armpit and sticking his left arm out.

" Recoome!" The red haired human announced mimicking Burter's pose but putting his left arm on his chest and sticking his right arm out.

" Guldo!" The tiny green alien announced sticking his arms down over his head.

" Jeice!" The red alien announced kneeling on one knee and sticking his arms out like Guldo.

" And I am…" The purple one turned around and stuck his head under his legs as if to say "hello" to Frieza. " Captain Ginyu!"

The five Ginyu members got together to make their signature move. Ginyu was in the front with his arms touching the ground, Guldo on his left putting his arm on his chin and Jeice pumping his right fist in the air, Recoome on the left posing like a surfer, and Burter with his right leg touching his left leg and putting his arms out like a bird. They all looked like a bird.

" Together we're the Ginyu Force!"

" Captain Ginyu, how nice of you to arrive early. " Frieza said unamused by Ginyu's song and dance routine.

" What's the status, Lord Frieza?" Captain Ginyu said getting out of his pose.

" I'm missing two Dragon Balls. I found five Dragon Balls, but finding the rest has been hard since Cui failed my orders to kill Vegeta and a bunch of earthlings and Saiyans arrived on my planet. They have insistently almost foiled my whole plan. I want you two to find the remaining Dragon Balls and bring them to me."

" Don't worry, Lord Frieza. My Scouter is picking up Dragon Ball activity closeby. We will bring that Dragon Ball to you and finish with the rest."

" Yes captain!" The Ginyu Force shouted in unison raising their hands in the air.

The Ginyu Force were about to take off. Before they did that they jogged their feet around in a circle like in aerobic exercises. The exercise ended when all Ginyu Forces stopped jogging and flew into the sky. Frieza wanted them to bring back just one of the uninvited guests so he could take care of them himself.

XXX

" Are you flying the right way?" Vegeta spoke behind C87.

" You told me not to talk to you," Brain said to the prince of Saiyan's. " I'm only reacting to what you are asking. I have a radar that can tell me where the Dragon Balls are." Brain felt a large disturbance in his brain waves. He was reading Vegeta's mind. "You're thinking of taking the radar and finding the Dragon Balls by yourself. You can try to take the radar, but I can destroy this radar."

C87 threw the radar in the air. Using his levitation powers he broke the radar into pieces. " You idiot!" Vegeta shouted. " Now none of us can find the Dragon Ball!" It was just as Vegeta finished his tantrum he used his powers again to put the pieces back together.

" Bulma made me a manual for this thing before I came here. I know everything about this radar. Therefore if you attack me, I'll destroy this radar. You can try to kill me in one attack, but I can read your mind."

There was a voice coming inside Vegeta's brain. It was coming from Brain. Nappa also felt the disparity. Vegeta started to hallucinate. He was seeing Brain everywhere. His copies surrounded him were judging him the same way Brain was judging him. Vegeta growled at the copies. He wanted him out of his head!

" **_It's amazing, isn't it_**? **_You have your friend to beat me, and now he can't do anything_**. **_ I can read both your minds at the same time. I know how old you both were when your planet was blown up just like I know the person with the last Dragon Ball is your enemy, Kakarot_**."

Brain smiled for the first time finding an embarrassing moment in Vegeta's life. It was then he sensed more life forms flying this way and flying fast. This satiated his worrying. He remembered one of these power levels. It belonged to Piccolo. The rest of their power levels were way higher but felt friendly. He looked around and found Krillin, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo flying towards him. Krillin screamed when he saw Vegeta.

" It's Vegeta!" Krillin shouted at Vegeta. " And he brought company! Nappa and…Brain?"

" It's okay, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo," Brain said in his normal voice. " Vegeta has agreed on a temporary truce between us on the grounds he will not hurt us if we help him fight the Ginyu Force."

" And don't think I won't kill each and every one of you when this is over!" Vegeta retorted pointing at Goku. " I hate all of you. I hate especially you, Kakarot! You will pay the most for what you done to me on Earth."

" Glad to see we have an understanding," Brain laughed. " As much as you hate Kakarot, we don't like your company any better. But this isn't back on Earth, Vegeta. This is a place where we are trying to survive just like you. If you are really the man you say to be, than buck up and act like one."

" Don't tell the prince of Saiyans what to do!" Nappa tried grabbing Brain to bash him against the ground but Vegeta stopped him.

" It's alright, Nappa. As the strongest Saiyan left standing, I will listen to your suggestion. But I am the one in charge of this battle."

" That's fine by me. No one will listen to you anyways."

Brain was keeping silent for Vegeta and Goku. He wish he didn't have to calm Vegeta down to tell him the Ginyu Force was coming here. They would arrive here shortly. Brain was about to say something but they already arrived. Five aliens were smiling in the face of Vegeta.

" Hello, Vegeta," Captain Ginyu said doing the laughing. " You've grown since the last time I saw you."

" Ginyu!" Vegeta clenched his fists angrily when he saw Captain Ginyu. That anger turned to a cocky smile. Just the site of Ginyu made Vegeta happy. " Just the hideous purple alien I wanted to destroy. I hope your men brought a template, because I want you to write down the last words of their captain."

" I am too much for you, Vegeta. Why don't you and Nappa give us the Dragon Balls and we will leave."

" So Frieza can wish for immortality? No thank you. If you want this Dragon Ball…" Vegeta grabbed the Dragon Ball out of Brain's arms and threw it away. " Go catch it!"

In a flash a blue wind blew past him. The wind was really Burter. He was moving faster than a flying projectile and captured the Dragon Ball. He then flew back to Ginyu in the blink of an eye. " Here you go, boss?"

" Thank you, Burter?"

" But I used all my strength to throw that thing away!"

" You can't outrun me. I'm the fastest in the universe."

Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger. Then he saw that one Dragon Ball in Krillin's hands. He thought if he could grab it and smash it they couldn't bring back the dragon. " **_You're thinking about breaking the Dragon Ball. _****_That won't work. The Dragon Balls are almost indestructible. The only way we will win this fight is if you fight the Ginyu Force without giving them the Dragon Ball._**_" _

" Guldo, use that thing you do when you hold your breath," Recoome said.

The small green one raised his head and smiled. " I thought you would never ask."

Guldo took a deep breath, imaging he was underwater and only had a few seconds of air, and held his breath. The moment Guldo held his breath everyone around him stopped moving. The one's from Earth, the Saiyan's, and the Ginyu Force alike didn't move. This made it easy for Guldo to steal the last Dragon Ball. He floated to the Dragon Ball...reached his small green fingers on it, but Brain moved and grabbed his hand.

" What?" Guldo let out air when he spoke. Everyone around him started moving again. " No! I can't stop time if I don't hold my breath!" Vegeta was close to punching Guldo so hard his head would fly off, but Guldo held his breath again. "_ I stopped time! How can he still be moving? He shouldn't be able to do that. No one can move through time!"_

Guldo touched Brain. The moment his tiny fingertips touched Brain's arm the more of his thoughts he could read. " **_So you're a psychic user like me?_**"

" **_There's no need for formal introductions. We can both read each other's minds, so there's nothing we can hide from each other. You know my real name and I know your name. By the way, I don't like how you used your gifts to look at girl's underwear." _**

**_" All those girls were going after the strong jocks. They never even looked at me. I was a frog to them. A frog with four eyes. Wait one second." _**

Guldo backed away to breath. Time started once again and Vegeta missed his punch at Guldo. Vegeta found Guldo again too late. Guldo took a deep breath of air and closed his mouth. Time stopped once again.

" **_You have perfect organs. Your structural body is matched only by the purity of your brain."_**Guldo communicated.

**_" You admire me?" _**Brain spoke back.

"**_I admire your good looks, the purity of your mind, your morality. But my psychic powers are unraveled in all the known galaxies. Even if you can save yourself from stopped time, you can't hold a candle to my powers." _**

Guldo's arms glowed green like his skin before he attempted to trap Brain in his psychic barriers. Brain disappeared in the blink of an eye. Guldo flew after the Dragon Ball in Krillin's hand, but Brain appeared roundhouse kicking Guldo in his cheeks. It was at that moment time returned to normal. Guldo took another deep breath to stop time again.

" **_Even when I hold my breath I can still surpass your powers. You cannot win." _**

Guldo fired _ki _blasts in both hands. It was then Brain disappeared. He was disappearing and reappearing all over the place. Guldo fired energy all over the place, missing Brain every time. " **_You are not even trying to fight me. You are too concerned about that Dragon Ball. I should just take that Dragon Ball." _**

Guldo was ruining out of air. His tiny lungs reached their limit and Guldo expelled the air out. He took a deep breath and stopped time; Vegeta still looked like he was going to kill him. Guldo flew towards the Dragon Ball, Brain appeared in front of Krillin to stop him.

" **_You are strong enough to fend my psychic powers. Then I guess I have no choice. I'm going to blow up your head."_**

Guldo's mind created green rings moving towards him. The rings reached Brain's head. The ring's were bouncing off his inner cortex like boomerang's. With Guldo's powers he could make the rings grow bigger until Brain's head exploded. Brain stood and did nothing.

_" ___**Do you feel that, Brain? That's my mind fighting your brain. I will destroy your mind and scatter your brains everywhere."** __

Guldo moved his hands for Brain's head to explode. The rings should've activated and Brain's head should have popped like a balloon. Something strange was happening to Guldo. He could feel something cold against the back of his head. He could feel his brain moving against the inner layers of his wall.

" **_The chance to_** **_fight with your men has expired_**_." _

Guldo figured out too late Brain was deflecting his own attack back at him. He was wrong, Brain was a better psychic then him. But that was impossible! Guldo was a psychic all his life while Brain was a psychic for only a few years. Brain didn't want this to happen, but it was his head blown up or Guldo's, and the stronger man always wins. When Guldo's head popped like a balloon popper time returned. Guldo was the least of Brain's worries. It may be seven against four, but they were stacked against the strongest power levels next to Frieza. His psychic powers could not save him.


	117. Chapter 117

Time had return for the last time. Without Guldo there was no one who could stop time again, except Brain if he figured out how Guldo did it, but that didn't seem likely. Everyone's eyes were looking at Brain. He was holding the last Dragon Ball. Vegeta with his arm out was blinking in confusion.

" What just happened?" Vegeta yelled out loud. " Where is the Dragon Ball?"

" Right here," Brain waved the Dragon Ball with one hand. Brain smiled which made Vegeta boil in anger, but he didn't say anything. " The small one tried stopping time so he could steal the Dragon Ball. I stopped him."

" How can you possibly stop him when he can stop time?"

" I don't know. For a moment I felt something new inside my head—something new and phenomenal. You guys were just standing around and I thought it was me stopping time by accident. Then I saw that fat green blob holding his breath and I knew he was doing it. He's dead, so time won't stop again."

Vegeta didn't believe Brain. How could someone be strong enough to move through time? Vegeta had much more power than Brain and even he couldn't defeat Guldo on his own. Speaking of Guldo, the four elite squad were staring down at the headless body of Guldo. Vegeta used an open palm to blow a _ki _blast into Guldo and getting rid of every trace of him.

_" _This is a hard loss," Captain Ginyu said over the loss of Guldo." Now I have to find a new member for my Ginyu Force, you impulsive boy. I was going to leave once I had the Dragon Balls but now I will destroy all of you! Ginyu Force, attack!"

The Ginyu Force charged towards Brain and Vegeta. Vegeta opened the palm of his hand and fired an energy blast at the Ginyu Force. It didn't work this time and the Ginyu Force flew away from the blast. The crew was flying close to Brain and Vegeta, while Brain's friends were far away. The tense actually made him worry as a single drop of cold sweat trickled down his left brow. However, Goku and Krillin appeared. Goku was fighting Captain Ginyu and Krillin was fighting Jeice. Recoome made it to Vegeta. He swung his arm down and missed. That left Brain fighting Burter and Gohan and Piccolo waiting for an opportunity to help, Nappa already helping Vegeta.

Nappa tried punching Recoome but the red-haired alien grabbed Vegeta and used him as a shield against Nappa's punches. Suddenly, Recoome threw Vegeta at Nappa. He then lunged at the others, surging with purple electricity and going through Nappa and Vegeta. Nappa and Vegeta used their combine strength to stop Recoome, with his muscles getting stronger and thicker.

Brain tried his hardest fighting the big blue alien Burter. The problem was Burter was much bigger, stronger, and none of Brain's punches were hurting him. Brain was lucky to switch places with Goku and battle Captain Ginyu instead. Goku dodged all of Burter's punches and kicks. Goku had his chance while Burter was distracted to grab his arm and put it in his face.

Krillin who was fighting Jeice all alone was now being helped by Gohan. Krillin took Jeice's attacks long enough for Gohan to do a surprise backflip kick in Jeice's face. The kick however had little effect on Jeice. He wasn't disoriented for long and continued kicking Krillin and Gohan. Krillin screamed in agony, feeling the pain travel around his body until all his strength to fight it was gone. He fell and needed Gohan's help to get backup.

The last one's to fight were Brain and the Namekian with the turban Piccolo against Captain Ginyu. Captain Ginyu stopped the fists to his face. A large fist came from the Namekian while a smaller fist came from Brain. Captain Ginyu dodged all their fists, but Captain Ginyu felt a fist hit his stomach. Ginyu felt pain in his stomach where he was hit, spitting some saliva from his mouth in the process. He still held his stomach, which was burning in pain and looked up to glare at Brain.

"You hurt me and my men!" Captain Ginyu exclaims feeling the heat in his stomach from Brain's single punch. " Give it up! No one can stop the Ginyu Force!"

Back in the battle between Nappa and Vegeta against Recoome, the two Saiyan's were having their tails tangled. Vegeta and Nappa tried fighting Nappa but he was too big and strong for them, not to mention he was faster then them when he dodged. Vegeta got under Recoome and hit him in his armor, doing nothing to Recoome and leaving Vegeta open for an attack.

" Recoome Kick!" Recoome used a powerful kick to hit Vegeta. Vegeta flew back from the single crashing kick to the head and landed in Nappa's arms. Recoome then charged pink energy from his mouth. Nappa knew that technique, and it was so strong it could warp a planet.

Recoome fired his Recoome Eraser Gun from his mouth. But Krillin crashed down and closed his mouth. The energy blast still travelled to Nappa and Vegeta. Suddenly, Gohan flew towards them and pushed them out of the way. The Eraser gun missed, exploding somewhere below. Gohan and Krillin flew back to fight Jeice. Nappa was angry.

" Blast Reycom!" Nappa screamed out. " We're the strongest beings in the universe, and yet this big oaf is making fools of us."

" What did I tell you about getting mad, Nappa?" Vegeta reprimanded him. It took some time but Nappa finally calmed down. " Use your strongest attack."

" Now?"

" Trust me, Nappa."

Nappa knew Vegeta wanted him to use the Break Cannon attack. When Vegeta told Nappa to do something he wanted him to use one hundred percent of his power into it. Nappa could easily fire a Break Cannon faster, but it would be much easier to dodge it. Nappa opened his mouth and charged the blue energy within. His energy grew into the shape of a blue sphere, shouted.

_"_ Break Cannon Mouth Blast!"

Nappa fired his ultimate technique at Recoome. The moment the energy escaped Nappa's lips Vegeta disappeared. Recoome flew over the mouth blast faster than Nappa expected. However, the mouth blast hit Recoome, Vegeta reappeared above Recoome and crashed his fists into his back. Recoome fell into the way of the Break Cannon. Vegeta disappeared when Recoome explode inside the Break Cannon.

" We did it, Vegeta," Nappa cheered.

_" _We? I'm the one who annihilated him. You just have the luck to be a part of my masterful plan."

Nappa never got a compliment from Vegeta. All Vegeta ever did was compare him to himself and gloat about how he was still the stronger Saiyan. Not that Nappa could argue, Vegeta was the strongest Saiyan, but he wished one time Vegeta would compliment him before he died. Suddenly, the Break Cannon wave faded and Recoome was seen in black cloths under his armor.

" Vegeta! You have spoiled my clothes! For that I pass this next attack with reluctance! Recoome Renegade Bomber!"

Recoome charged purple energy spheres in his hand before he fired them at Vegeta. Nappa flew in front of Vegeta to protect him, but the energy blasts flew over Nappa and went toward Vegeta. He was hit and fell towards the ground.

" Vegeta!"

Nappa tried saving Vegeta before he was hit by another energy blast from Recoome. Nappa growled forgetting all about Vegeta and chasing after Recoome instead. Goku, who defeated Burter, flew towards Recoome and went through his stomach. He used his Kaioken attack to give him the energy to defeat Recoome. Jeice who beat up Krillin and Gohan does everything he can to fight Goku, punching, energy beams, but Goku punches him in the face.

" You think you're so tough?" Jeice yelled covering his bleeding nose. " When Burter and I fight you together you will…" Goku pointed down. Jeice looked down and saw his fiend Burter unconscious with his tongue sticking out. " Burter!"

Jeice was really angry wit Goku now. He backs away from Goku. He was trying to get some distance for his energy waves. Goku appears behind Jeice and chops him in the back. Jeice passes out from that single blow. Burter, Jeice, and Recoome were down with only Captain Ginyu left. Ginyu sees this and flies towards Goku.

" You have much power," Captain Ginyus murmured at the loss of his comrades. " I will take that power as my own."

Goku didn't know what Ginyu had in store for him. Everything was impossible to understand after Ginyu struck his sharp fingernails into his stomach. He gushed purple blood out of his mouth and it covered his fingertips. Captain Ginyu opened his mouth followed by a beam heading towards Goku. Brain flew towards the beam and threw a rock at it. The moment the rock touched the beam Ginyu lost all emotion in his face and fell down like a rock.

" Brain," Goku blinked, Brain was smiling towards Goku. Piccolo was there smiling as well. " What did you do?"

" Saving your body, Goku. I read Ginyu's mind. He hurt himself because he was going to switch bodies with you. He noticed how your power level was way stronger than his. What he didn't know was his body being properly in synch with your mind, or any of your techniques, now he's a rock head."

" Piccolo. You and Brain are the only ones unharmed. I didn't bring enough Senzu Beans to heal everyone."

" You don't have to worry," Brain said." My body is practically a Senzu Bean. Watch."

Brain put his hand on Goku's chest. Goku was waiting for the healing to happen. Brain's arms created a green energy in Goku's stomach. All the bruises and fatigue Goku felt seemed to vanish. It was like he was recovering for weeks when only a few seconds went by.

" How do you do that?" Piccolo asked. " I know people who can use that technique, but they are either old or Namekian's. How does someone so young use a healing technique?"

" I will not make a statement about my healing techniques. All I can say is my abilities cannot be trained. You're either born with a gift or you work for it, but my techniques are not for everyone."

Brain could hear gut wrenching noises below. That's when he realized it was Nappa killing the last three members of the Ginyu Force. The members were unconscious and didn't put up a fight in the genocide. Nappa was either doing this to get back at the Ginyu Force after what they did to Vegeta or he just didn't like them. Whatever the reason Brain continued to heal his friends Krillin and Gohan.

_" _Your friends are healed. They will assist you well in your battle against Frieza. It is here I can say good day."

_" _You're leaving us?"Goku said like he didn't want him to go.

_"_ I was only helping you to protect the Dragon Balls. You have the two remaining Dragon Balls and Frieza is very far away from you. I must find Trout and make sure he is safe. I hope my actions don't make you think I didn't have fun here. This was the most fun I've had."

Brain didn't say it leaving the group with the two remaining Dragon Balls but he was going to miss them. The one's he sure wouldn't miss were Vegeta and Nappa. He didn't think anyone could ever miss those two, not even their own mothers. They were healed but that didn't mean they were safe. Sooner or later Frieza would find them and they had to fight him. It was the only way to bring back the Namekian's on this planet.


	118. Chapter 118

**I was having trouble finishing this chapter until I asked kervonj to help. The nice author helped by filling out the parts I was unable to do. I find that people talk mean on the internet, but that doesn't mean some authors are quick to deny helping each other. **

XXX

''WHO THE HELL LET THE PIG AND ROSHI GO?!'' Chi-Chi shouted at the top of her lungs. Yamcha, and the others had to cover their ears tightly just stop their eardrums from bleeding.

''Chi-Chi, they weren't going to be of any help anyway!'' Yamcha said. He did have a point though. What could've they have done. Master Roshi can barely fight. Master Roshi couldn't keep up with them much less Oloong.

" Besides, we have Carlton, Yin-Ran, and Whiskuner helping us." Yamcha said to the mighty wife of Goku.

" Who I've never met and have no idea can be any help!" Chi-Chi spat.

" I saved the world once already," Carlton said to Chi-Chi. "Believe it or not it was on Christmas Eve, the time when everyone thinks nothing bad will happen; I took down a giant gremlin and an android. So I'm more than capable of helping." Chi-Chi looked at Carlton angrily knowing full well that he wasn't lying.

''My darling future husband can do anything!'' Yin-Ran said. Yin-Ran was right. He could do things any normal man couldn't. But even he knew the foes he'll face will be stronger than him. That's why he needed to back up Trout however he can. _" I may not be strong like Trout, but I will stop anyone from hurting him._" He thought.

Hour of passed, and the group was still flying around in space. They couldn't find the right planet where the others warriors were on. And this was starting to aggravate Chi-Chi as well.

''There, I think this is the planet!'' Chi-Chi said. Yamcha used his enhanced senses to see if Gohan and the others were on it. The only thing he sensed was average power levels.

''Chi-Chi, I don't think that planet is where we'll find Gohan.'' Yamcha said. ''Did you look at Dr. Brief's navigational device?''

"I don't need some stupid device to find my son!" Chi-Chi said arrogantly as she continued on to the next planet.

" Dad!" Gohan shouted as he ran towards his father.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" Goku asked. After he had to make sure he was all right. He was his only son. Not only that but Chi-Chi would be on his case about it.

"I'm feeling fine dad!'' Gohan said. ''But a minute ago, my chest was hurting and I couldn't move my arms. But now I feel fine. Did I get healed, Dad?"

''Yeah!'' Goku said. ''Brain healed you. Apparently he has healing powers!''

''Wow!'' Gohan said in awe.

''I'm gonna go check on Vegeta! I'll be right back!'' Goku said as he lifted off the ground. He flew over to where Vegeta and Nappa was, quickly landing on the green grass.

"Hey Vegeta, do you need some help?" Goku asked the Saiyan prince.

"Back off, Kakarot!" Vegeta spat angrily. "I don't need your help!" Goku couldn't help but chuckle. Vegeta was the most prideful person he's ever met. And that was what kept him going all this time. Even he had to admit that he respect Vegeta on some level.

" Still having this quarrel with Vegeta?" Piccolo said as he landed next to Goku.

" Yeah." Goku answered.

" Krillin." Piccolo called as he turned to the bald-warrior. "Give us the Dragon Ball but find a rock or something the size of a Dragon Ball to trick them."

"Why do I have to pretend I have a Dragon Ball?" Krillin asked. "Won't Vegeta and Nappa know you have the Dragon Balls?" But, Piccolo had already had a solution to that. Krillin handed Goku the Dragon Ball.

"The Dragon Ball is wrapped around your arm?" Krillin says. "Gee, that's a good way to hide it."

"No, Krillin, I'm just warming up!" Goku said as he thre the Dragon Ball as hard as he could. Krillin stared at him with eyes bigger than dinner plates. He wondered if Goku really lost his mind.

"What did you do that for?" Krillin asked. "Now we only have one Dragon Ball!"

" Oh, but we do have two Dragon Balls." Goku said as he turned to Krillin. "Brain gave me the Dragon radar before he left. Now we can find all the Dragon Balls."

"Brain has a radar? And he gave it you?" Krillin asked Goku.

"Yep. He didn't say anything. He just gave me the Dragon radar and left. He must be worried about his friend.'' Goku said. Brain was really a mystery. First he has healing powers and he has a radar that he gave to Goku. He really is mysterious.

"Don't panic, Vegeta. If you panic it will only alert them he's coming. Remember why we are here. Frieza is coming this way; nobody but his guards are guarding the Dragon Balls. Frieza's base is the only place he could hide them. We don't need the others. They are expendable."

" For once, Nappa," Vegeta said while smiling. "You bring up a good point. Those fools don't know I can sense the location of their Dragon Balls. Take their Dragon Ball and I'll find the other."

Vegeta said he would steal the Dragon Ball, he lied. Vegeta didn't want to soil his prince name by stealing. Nappa flew slowly towards the group of three with the Dragon Ball. Suddenly, he felt something twitching in his head. He looked up and saw a spaceship flying towards him.

" In coming!" A voice yelled from the spaceship. The ship almost crashed through Nappa but he was lucky enough to fly out of the way as well as Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo. The ship was trapped in the dirt. Goku was happy to sense Yamcha and...

" It's Chi-Chi!"

Goku and Krillin were scared. No one scared Krillin more than Goku's wife. Krillin was scared of evil humans, evil aliens, evil scientists, flying too high, pollen, recently Vegeta and him threatening him, and mostly Goku's wife. How he can stay married to her was impossible to understand. Chi-Chi came out of the spaceship in a rush.

" Gohan where are you?" Chichi shouted in her space suit. Paragraph " Mommy is bringing you home!"

" Chichi. You came all this way to get Gohan; I can't give him to you." Said Goku skipping the introductions.

" Goku, I'm asking once for Gohan. I have flown very far to get here and I am not leaving without Gohan. I don't care if you are in war with aliens, I never permitted him to be here."

Chi-Chi was angry. Chi-Chi was a worried and controlling mother. She was an angry controlling mother who is probably never letting Gohan out of her site again. The angriest she's ever been was when Goku met her not as a little girl but a woman and he didn't recognize her. Chi-Chi took that as he didn't remember her and almost killed him.

" A little help, Piccolo," Goku begged.

" Count me out of this! Can't you ever get rid of her?"

" She gets a little immersed in Gohan when he isn't doing what he's told," Gohan explained.

" This is not like any fight I've ever been in. None of them can measure what it takes to be a man; they are not fighting to win. If I had someone living with me and nagging me to change I would change purple."

Meanwhile, Vegeta stole the Dragon Ball from Goku. It was true he didn't like to soil his Saiyan hands by stealing, but he could do it. He tossed it up and took it to a nervous Nappa.

" Nappa, I have the Dragon Ball. Where's yours?"

" In a bit of trouble, Vegeta. More of them showed up. We are officially the alienated ones of this group."

" Forget about them. Take the Dragon Ball away from these insufferable incongruous earthlings and be quick about it." Nappa growled in annoyance. The big bald Saiyan went for the Dragon Ball; Vegeta senses. " Keep away, Nappa. Frieza is thirty meters away north. That Frieza will leave everything to genocide and kill them all. While he's killing them we can steal the Dragon Ball from under their noses."

" Frieza is faster than us, Vegeta. If we stay here Frieza will burn us."

" I know, Nappa. Frieza is strong but he still has the idiotism of a little boy. He'll go after the weakest ones first—Saiyans, aliens, and humans alike—and save the Saiyan elites for last. "

Vegeta was thinking about his future goals. Once he had immortality he wouldn't have to worry about Frieza or danger ever again. Watching the conversation between the earth woman, Kakarot, and everyone else, Vegeta prepared to fly away.

" Chichi, if you paid attention to Gohan like we do than you would know how strong he is," Krillin said quivering by Chi-Chi's fierce burning aura.

" Don't tell me how to raise my son!" Chichi shouted. " Did you carry him around for nine months, Krillin? Goku didn't even know a thing about pregnancy and child birth. He wasn't even in the room until after Gohan was born. How can you carry something inside you for months and not care about it?"

" Brain?" Sami finally jumped out of the ship looking everywhere for Brain. She had everyone's attention. " Where's Brain? He came here trying to help you, monkey men."

" Brain left to look for Trout," Piccolo said.

" What? But I travelled all this way to fight with him. This isn't a battle without Brain beside me. It's a massacre." Sami wasn't worried anymore. She was angry. Her aura was fierce like Chi-Chi's and it seemed like she was on fire, and then she gave the Z Fighter's a creepy look.

" Calm down, ma'am," Krillin said. Sami's foul gaze on him." Brain's fine. We've taken down most of Frieza's men. The chances of Frieza finding him are…"

Sami no longer was angry because she was scared. She was scared by someone behind Krillin. Krillin was more scared than a boy hiding in his covers from the scary monsters in his closet and it spread to everyone: Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Nappa. The only one who wasn't scared was Goku, tense up at the sight of him, Lord Frieza. He caught up to them.

" Glad to meet you all."


	119. Chapter 119

**I always give credit where credit is due. That's why I'm going to say ErisWriter helped me write this chapter. If it wasn't for him I would never finish it. Granted, it's not the best chapter I've written or even the longest. If it wasn't for this author's note it wouldn't even beat a thousand words. Times have been rough for me. Not rough as in depressing and hard because I've had neither. But writing chapters has become harder. I used to write a new chapter of this story every day and then write another chapter of another story. Now I can't seem to do that. Please review this story. **

XXX

Brain had been flying for about an hour now. He was growing tired, and seeing nothing but green since he has been flying, hasn't exactly helped. He let out a breath of relief when a White House with two horns came into his line of sight. As soon as he had got close enough to land, someone came out of the house. He recognized the namekian as Lord Guru's guard.

Nail noticed the man looked slightly tensed, even when he had greeted him.

" Can I help you?" Nail asked stiffly.

" Is this the home of the oldest Namekian?" Brain asked, sounding collected.

" I'm sorry, Lord Elder Guru doesn't live here. If you are looking for him fly backwards and keep heading there until—"

" I know he's here. Your thinking, I'm in Frieza's army and wants to slaughter Guru like all your other kin Frieza's men killed on your precious home planet. I assure you I am not one of Frieza's lapdogs. You couldn't read my mind earlier because I can block your frequencies, but now I permit it."

Nail was a little taken back by the mans sudden forwardness. He quickly collected himself, and tried to focus on reading Brain's mind. He opened his eyes when he found e answers he was looking for. Brain was telling the truth. He felt less tense, but still kept on his guard just in case.

" Let's bypass the formalities we so already know and skip to the plan. Even though you think its right, I cannot leave Elder Guru's side no matter what. If Guru dies here than the Dragon Balls will be gone."

" If Guru dies than Frieza's plan will fail and he will never become immortal. His anger and his rage are that of a pouty child. He will destroy your planet with or without immortality. No one on this planet is safe by hiding. Your species will die in minutes if you leave your planets ozone."

" But it's still my duty as the strongest warrior Namekian to protect our creator—If he dies than no more of my people can be born."

" Can't you see he's dying? Your father will be dead before the end of this day. He's dying of extremely old age. What's more is the stress Frieza's massacre is having on him. You can't save him. No healing ability can save sickness."

" You can't just waltz up to me and tell me what I should do! It's my burden to protect Lord Guru forever—"

" Nail!"

Guru had been silently listening to everything they were saying, but had chosen to stay quiet until now.

" Lord Guru. Is there something you need?" Nail stammered. He hadn't even realized Lord Guru had gotten up. He hadn't even realized Lord Guru COULD get up.

" I can read minds to, Nail. I'm old but not weak. I may be slower but I can still fire a mean attack." Lord Guru said that but he instantly started coughing. Only cancer patients and people who are really close to death could make that big of a cough. " Brain is right. I didn't want to tell you like this, but I'm afraid there might never be another chance. You are Namek's last hope, Nail."

" He speaks the truth," Brain said. " Right now Elder Guru knows where the rest of the Namekian's are hiding. One village and half a living village remain. They have feedback about how we were brave enough to save Namek and the Dragon Balls from Frieza."

" Fight for yourself, Nail. Frieza has no use for me. He won't be coming for me when he finds the Dragon Balls. Billions of planets will be destroyed once Frieza is immortal. Save them, Nail. Protect them like you would protect me. Be their guardian."

Nail looked at Guru with big eyes. Had he realized what he has been saying? He was acting as if Nail had the power to go against Frieza.

Somewhere deep down, Nail knew that he did have the power. He was the only one that could change the score between Frieza and the namekians.

" I still don't want to leave you, Guru." Nail stated. He had dedicated his whole life in protecting Guru. It was going to be difficult abandoning all that. " Fly me to the terrains in charge of saving our planet."

Brain smiles. After all that time trying to convince Nail they had to leave he finally agrees with him. Brain took of and so did Nail. Nail had to slow down to keep up with Brain, but the two were making great head wind.

" So long, Nail. My departed sons are watching over you and smiling for your bravery. He knows all the new ways of Namek, but his knowledge of the old ways are small."

If Guru could have one wish it would be the power to stop evil people from using their powers. He didn't want to die so the Dragon Balls would not work for anyone. There were too much people out there who wanted the Dragon Balls for their own selfish purposes. To cheat in life, to ruin other people's lives, they were all crazy. There were never any good wishes like how he wanted the Dragon Balls to be designed. Guru was glad no one came to Namek to steal the Dragon Balls until now, but he wished he could've died sooner so they wouldn't come now and destroy the perfect planet he called home.

" I've lived a good lifespan."


	120. Chapter 120

This chapter was written by me and M33sha. I did the chapter but left things that needed to change, M33sha changed them, and then I provided the spaces. We make a great team. I hope you enjoy our work.

XXX

"Vegeta, Nappa" Frieza looked towards Goku, his expression not changing. "And you're the one I failed to kill". Goku frowned.

"My name is Goku" He replied, studying the lizard and not letting his guard down despite having a seemingly not dangerous conversation...with the enemy.

"Goku? That doesn't sound like a Saiyan name. Not that it matters since I will end you anyway" Frieze crossed his arms, smirking. "Where are you from?"

"I thought it doesn't matter?" Goku asked, matching his smirk. He then frowned as he looked at Frieza. "Besides, I'll never tell you".

"Oh my aren't we secretive. Are you afraid that I will blow up your planet? Like I did with yours?" Frieze sneered slightly, glad when he saw Vegeta and Nappa tense up while Goku looked confused.

_'Frieza did what?'_ Vegeta thought angrily, clenching his fists and growling slightly. He struggled to control his anger as he realized that his whole race was wiped out, save for a few.

"Maybe I won't blow up the planet" Frieza said casually, pretending to busy himself by checking his nails. "Maybe I'll visit your retched world and enjoy blowing up cities". He glanced at Goku. "One at a time" He continued before anyone could interrupt. "Of course, I'll keep a few slaves. They shall build pedestals of your truly and the other ones worthy to keep will become my soldiers. Obviously there will be very few because not everyone will have a high power level as a child." He finished as he glanced towards Gohan. Chi Chi noticed and quickly stood in front of him protectively, getting in a stance.

"You're not getting Gohan." She said defensively, trying to ignore the fear that was creeping in her mind. Goku glanced towards them before turning his attention back to Frieza, hoping that they wouldn't get hurt.

"We'll beat you Frieza!" Yamcha exclaimed as he got into a fighting stance, some mimicking him, Krillin included.

"We are the light against your evil shadow Frieza!" Krillin shouted, trying to intimidate the lizard, though he knew there was the slim chance of that happening. Still, it was worth a shot.

"We are the Z fighters." Goku finished as he got into a stance. He glanced towards everyone else who were in different stances.

Some defence, some attack. He himself was in a attack, ready to leap forward towards Frieza so that he could engage him first. Sort of like a distraction so the others could fight as a distance. He noticed Frieza smiling and narrowed his eyes as he looked confused slightly. He glanced around to see the others with a similar expression, if not scared.

_'Something's wrong'_ Krillin thought nervously, trying not to show it on his face. _'Frieza doesn't even look the least bit scared of us!'_ He blinked and saw that Chi Chi looked shocked, eyes wide and shaking slightly. "Ch-Chi Chi?" He asked nervously.

Goku looked towards his wife and widened his eyes as he saw her drop to her knees, eyes wide and pupils dilated as she couched out blood, causing it to trickle down her chin.

"CHI CHI!" He dashed towards her desperately and quickly caught her before she could fall on her side. He snapped his head up as he heard a thud and saw that Sami had fallen on her back.

"It's Frieza! Keep your guard up!" Vegeta shouted as he realized what was happening. _'How could he be this fast! It's impossible!'_ Vegeta thought as he narrowed his eyes and glared at Frieza, almost grinding his teeth.

Yamcha narrowed his eyes before leaping towards Frieza. He raised his arm for a punch before quickly disappearing and reappearing behind him. He raised both his arms and brought them down with intense power and speed, hoping to gain a hit on his head. He gasped as Frieza still stood there, not even affected by his attack.

He didn't notice his tail lashing out until it was too late and he was smacked backwards, skidding along the terrain "Destructro Disk!" Frieza looked to the side before smirking and ducking under, causing a Krillin attack to harmlessly pass over and fly off. Krillin gritted his teeth before raising his arm and bringing it down, causing the disk to boomerang and come back. Frieza flicked his finger almost lazily as it came into contact with it, shattering the disk. He then disappeared and appeared on top of Krillin and planted his foot in his face, making a small crater under Krillins head.

"Krillin!" Carlton shouted before narrowing his eyes and firing his own attack, which easily perished to Frieza death ball. Carlton dodged the small ball before slamming into a transparent yellow wall. He groaned as he realized he was trapped in a ball, floating mere inches of the ground. He slammed his fist against it before elbowing, hissing in pain as he rubbed his elbow. "Let me out!" As soon as Frieza fired his death ball, he spun around and jumped over Piccolo's Special beam Cannon. He disappeared and appeared next to piccolo and aimed a kick at his midsection. Piccolo quickly reacted and jumped up before spinning and aiming a kick at Frieza's face. He narrowed his eyes when Frieza dodged his kick and was too late to dodge Frieza attack as he fired a pink beam through Piccolo's chest, causing Piccolo to cough out blood and land roughly on the ground, groaning as he did.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, ignoring his mom temporarily as he saw Piccolo cough out blood again. More tears spilled out as he remembered the memories with his mentor. How he was trained to become stronger and still, he couldn't protect his teacher, his best friend. He gritted his teeth and slowly narrowed his eyes, getting up as he glared at Frieza. He screamed as he charged forward, ignoring his father shouts and pleas as he charged energy into his palms before putting his hands forward and realising a huge ball which managed to push Frieza back slightly before it dispersed. Before he could say anything, Vegeta interrupted.

"Why don't you transform already?" A gruff voice rang out, causing the injured group who was conscious to gasp in surprise.

"T-Transform?" Gohan asked in fear, his anger and rage long gone as fear entered his mind. How strong was this monster?

"Yeah. This isn't his real form" Vegeta responded gruffly, keeping his guard up. "He's only in this form to save energy. I managed to figure it out when we faced Zarbon." He growled when Frieza started to laugh.

"Very good Vegeta! My fathers enjoys staying in this form so I stay in it to impress him. I have so many forms to show you but Coolers coming any minute and I want to look my best when I rub it in his face that I'm immortal" Frieza said as he begun transforming.

_'This is perfect'_ Vegeta thought while smirking. _'Me and Nappa can steal the dragon balls while he's transforming!'_ He thought while making his way over to it. Goku noticed him as he laid Chi Chi softly on the ground, eyes wide.

"Vegeta wait! It's a trick!" Goku quickly pushed off the ground in Vegeta's direction and pushed him out of the way before he could take the dragon ball, only to be impaled by Frieza's horn.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta's wide eyes stayed on Goku's body and watched his pain expression, causing him to not notice Frieza's tail until it was jabbed into his side, pausing in pain. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to scream out in pain and anger. A few seconds after, Frieza removed his tail and horn out of their bodies. He quickly flashed over to the Dragon ball and took it into his arms.

"I have another idea" Frieza began, ignoring the two Saiyans twitching and bleeding to death. "Me being immortal is enough for my stupid brother. As they say on Planet Namek...A weapon for every limb, a rival for every boy, and a bow for dying." Frieza gave a quick bow before appearing near his space pod and entering it. A few seconds after, it blasted off.

"Nappa! Vegeta choked out, holding his side. "Help me!" He narrowed his eyes when Nappa merely stood there. "W-What are you waiting for? They have Senzu Beans! Find one and give it t-to me!" Nappa held out energy an energy ball pointed towards Vegeta. Before he could fire, Gohan appeared and punched him away into the air before firing a powerful energy blast at him, finishing him. "Y-you!" Vegeta struggled to say, blood pooling around him as he struggled to stay conscious. "Why did y-you do that?"

"My dad let you live on Earth" Gohan responded, getting closer. If my dad stayed on Planet Vegeta he would be just like you. He told me on the way how you were brave but he always admired your pride. Frieza has done mean and unforgivable things, but he has also given us a chance to unite." Vegeta groaned slightly, his eyes drooping.

"This once and this day I will fight beside you and Kakarot if I wasn't dying. Give me a Senzu Bean so I can fight beside you, and maybe, join my father and my mother." Gohan frowned before getting up , making spave fore Brain as he appreaed suddenly. After Brain healed everyone and Gohan gave them Senzu's, Nail walked up from behind Brain. "It's not a battle without a medic to back you up," Brain said. "All of Namek is right behind you. And so is someone else."

"It's time we got revenge on Frieza and his family for what he did to our planet. No one will find him on this planet." "Everyone turned their heads to see Trout and Tarp, both with determination on their faces.

WITH FRIEZA

" I saw what your mind control pet did" Frieza said, looking else where as his psychic doctor appeared next to him. "Pity he didn't get a chance to finish Vegeta. That little half breed intervened" Frieza frowned, ignoring the frightened look on the doctors face. "Which measn you failed" Before the doctor could speak, Friezza blasted him, leaving no trace of him. "Men bring me my Dragon Balls" Frieza said, almost bored like. A few seconds later, the balls were gathered in front of him. "Rise dragon and grant my wish!" Frieza spoke, waiting for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes. He looked back at the dragon balls before sneering and looking at his men. "Why is the dragon not appearing?!"

"Sire" A timid crocodile alien spoke, before clearing his voice. "P-perhaps there is a password"

He winced when he saw Frieza get even more angry, and then blew out a breath of relief when Frieza looked the other way. He was to slow to react to Frieza's blast. Frieza huffed as he grossed his arms. "No-one told me about a damn password" He muttered under his breath. He raised his head when he felt two other power levels, looking to the left to see his father and older brother.

"Son," Chiller said, nodding his head towards his son. Cooler merely sneered before corssig his arms, looking the other way. Frieza resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead addressed his father.

" Father how nice to see you" he emphasized the you, making Cooler frown, but he still looked the other way. "It must have been a long journey. Why don't you go back to the ship and rest for now?"

"You looked worried" Cooler spoke, smirking as he saw Frieza fume before hiding it. "Surely you wouldn't be if you were immortal? His smirk widened when he saw Frieza's reaction. What excuse was he going to use now?

"First of all, I am not worried!" Frieza calmed himself when he saw Cooler's smirk widen, so he took a deep breath before speaking again. "Second. If I was worried, why would I be? I am after all, immortal" Frieza smirked, before widening his eyes and dodging a blast from Cooler. He snarled towards his older brother, clenching his fists.

"I knew it." Cooler said in the 'know it all' attitude, crossing his arms over his chest again. "You don't have immortality" Frieza frowned angrily.

"I have all seven dragon balls. Al I need now is the password!"

"Too bad you won't get it" Cooler said teasingly, smirking when he saw Frieza get into a fighting stance.

"That's enough children" Chiller spoke, instantly making Frieza relax and stand straight, arms crossed and tail swishing. "Let's just wish for all of us to become immortal"

"The dragon can only make once wish" Frieza mumbled, annoyed that his bother would also be immortal. Unless... "

"No problem. We'll just keep one of these Namekian's alive so he can grant our wish the next time the Dragon Balls appear. Then we are all immortal" Chiller replied, happy with his plan.

"Perfect thinking father," Cooler responded, ignoring the look on Frieza's face. All three whipped their heads to the hills to see the entire population of Namek standing there and watching them.


	121. Chapter 121

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post but I was trying to get it edited by someone. Eventually it was written by PrincessOzora8. **

XXX

On the very top of the hill where the army of Namekians stood, a figure smiled. "Hello Frieza," Trout said and found their face expressions amusing. "I'm glad your entire family could make it on Planet Namek, because I have an entire army of people who want nothing more than to see them all dead." He said.

" You are the fifth Saiyan I've seen this day. And you brought the entire Namekian race. You didn't have to do that. We only need one Namekian to become immortal." Frieza said with a small smirk before it immediately faltered.

Their eyes shot towards a figure that landed beside Trout with a deep frown. Frieza was surprised to thee the new comer and gritted his teeth. Trout glanced at Goku before fixing his gave upon Frieza and his family again.

"Your evil deeds will go on no more!" Goku said with a dark expression on his face. "You? But I killed you, stupid monkey!" Frieza snarled but Goku's face expression didn't falter.

Frieza's blood boiled in anger and he could've sworn he had killed the Saiyan. His eyes widened when another Saiyan came next to them. Goku glanced at Vegeta who had a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Can you handle three Saiyans on your own, Frieza?" Trout asked and Frieza growled deep in his throat. I killed them! How is that they're alive! He thought angrily.

"Now this whole scene is just gunning for pathetic." Cooler said not amused at the scenery in front of him. Everyone's eyes traveled to another incoming group and the whole Z-gang appeared on the cliff.

"Son, what is going on here?" Goku asked with a frown and Gohan shook his head at his father.

"Daddy, not now!" He said and Goku sighed. He knew his Father was afraid of everyone's well being but at a time like this all they could do is fight.

Cooler suddenly burst out laughing and everyone's eyes looked at him. "I told Frieza if he just went from planet to planet taking it over like a spoiled prince it was going to end badly for him." Cooler said and Frieza growled before shooting his hand out.

Frieza's men came running out and each prepared their own blast while the Namekians glared angrily at Frieza.

"Let's try to make this simple, Kakarot," Trout said taking the command. "I don't want to see all these people up here die. I say you, me, and Vegeta fly down and face them ourselves, and when we need help they'll fly to us." He said.

"I agree. It would be safer for us to take Frieza" He said and turned to talk to the Namekians who frowned. "We want to fight for our Planet and people as well!" a Namekian exclaimed and the other nodded.

"We understand but it would be worthless if you all die by trying to take revenge. Leave it to us and if we need your help, you may attack," Trout said and the Namekians nodded with a bit of resistance.

"Let's go!" Trout cried and he along with Goku and Vegeta flew down the mountain. Frieza gritted his teeth and pointed at their targets. "Fire every blast at them!" He cried and the men let loose.

The three Saiyans easily dodged the incoming blasts along with most of the Z-fighters. The Namekians flew away as they dodged the attacks before flying towards Frieza's men.

They flew over the men and fired hundreds of energy waves at Frieza's men and jumped back from the smoke. Relief and victory washed over them as they believed Frieza and his family lived but they still lived.

Cooler scoffed before blasting off towards his ship. "Cooler, where are you going?!" Frieza yelled angrily at his brother as he watched his retreating form. Cooler stopped and glanced back at his brother with a stoic expression.

"Get back here and help me fight these monkeys!" Frieza yelled and Cooler huffed while his tail swung slightly back and forth. "Sorry, brother," Cooler said in and Frieza's eyes widened.

"I came here to gain immortality. Now that I've seen you lose in front of our father there's no reason for me to stay." He said with a smirk and Frieza's blood boiled in anger. He had been humiliated once again by his brother and this time in front of his father as well.

You're going to pay Cooler. Frieza thought as he watched his brother blast off once more towards his ship. "I always knew Cooler was a prick!" Frieza snarled angrily.

His brother was always out to get him. He was always trying to make a fool out of Frieza for a selfish reason. "If I knew he was a coward, I would've beaten him long ago." Frieza said with a deep frown.

The three Saiyans finally arrived at the scene and descended towards the ground to prepare the final battle against Frieza. "Remember the deal," Trout said and the other two Saiyans looked at him.

"One Saiyan gets to battle Frieza at a time, no exceptions." Trout said and they all glared at each other before pulling their fists out, "Rock-Paper-Scissors-shoot!" They shouted and Frieza looked at them with no amusement.

Every single time it landed in a draw and the Saiyans grew agitated at the game. "You must be joking." Trout said as they went again. This time a winner came forth and Vegeta smirked while Goku pouted as he held his 'paper'

"Yes! I get to fight Frieza first. Too bad, Kakarot, but you should've gone with Scissors." He said while Trout rolled his eyes at the Saiyan Prince. He too wanted to battle Frieza first but had gone with 'paper.'

The two Saiyans watched as Vegeta walked forward and stopped. Vegeta and Frieza stared intensely at each other and the tension grew around them. "Look at you Vegeta. You always were a spoiled brat. You liked to fight Saibamen by the time you could talk and you still act tough like every battle is your last." Frieza sneered and Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta was always like that. He was a Saiyan that lived for the thrill of battle and his only goal was to grow stronger so he could one day become the Legendary and defeat the Tyrant that now stood before him.

A smirk covered Frieza's lips, "Fighting me, it probably is." He said and started to laugh but Vegeta's face expression didn't falter.

"You can keep laughing Frieza, but you're not dealing with the average warrior. When you almost killed me a new energy awakened in me, giving me unimaginable strength and power. You will be fighting I, Vegeta, a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said.

Frieza growled and a purple aura started to surround his body while a blue aura surrounded Vegeta's. Frieza jumped forward and swung his tail at Vegeta who blocked the attack but ended up staggering back a bit.

Frieza pointed his fingers at Vegeta and small pink blasts formed at the tips before firing them at Vegeta. Vegeta flew away as he dodged the attacks before Frieza appeared above him. Their fists started to clash and the ground shook slightly at the force.

Their speed increased slightly as they clashed and the Namekian warrior felt nervousness creep into their minds. Vegeta and Frieza then collides their fists in each other's faces and they were both sent backwards.

Vegeta let out a cry as he fired a blast at Frieza and he was hit into King Cold's hands. "Get up, son." King Cold said as he put Frieza down and his hands on top of his son. A purple energy emitted from his hands as he healed his son.

"Get up." He ordered and Frieza's eyes slowly opened as he woke up and jumped up. "Thank you, Daddy. Now it's time for me to kill Vegeta with the attack I used to kill all his lower Saiyan Elites." Frieza said darkly and jumped up into the air.

Frieza's eyes suddenly glowed and he started to rapidly fire his eye laser at Vegeta who dodged the attack with swift movements. Frieza then fired comet-like ki-blasts at Vegeta and he managed to doge all of them.

Frieza tried to attack Vegeta with a whirlwind attack but Vegeta dispersed the attack with a wave of his own invisible energy. Frieza growled slightly and started to charge up while his body glowed purple.

He gritted his teeth and the aura grew bigger. Vegeta mimicked the action as he started to power up and his body shook like lightening. They each let out a cry before they clashed against each other.

Their energies created a giant storm and everyone had to cover their eyes from it. When the storm finally cleared Vegeta and Frieza appeared on the ground.

"I hate you, Vegeta. I thought you would be the ultimate tool to my father's organization but you do nothing but disobey and rebel. It's meddlesome. I was going to go give you two other forms to play with, but now you brought out the bad side in me." Frieza said darkly.

"Why don't you just shut up… and transform already." Vegeta said taking a breath and smirked at the Tyrant in front of him. Frieza frowned deeply and a purple aura surrounded him once more.  
Frieza clenched his muscles and the ground slightly shook while the sky darkened at the massive power. Frieza let out a cry and in a bright light he appeared in his true appearance.

"I thought he was transforming into his real form?" the Warrior Namekian said to his brothers. "He doesn't look that much stronger. He barely even looks like a challenge."

"I can read his mind," Brain said and everyone looked back at the warrior. "He knows you think he's weak. But he's only at fifty percent of his true power and his power level is higher than everyone's. He's almost as powerful as his dad." Brain said and everyone's eyes widened.

"His Dad is tough?" Krillin said nervously looking razed. "But he hasn't done anything but watch his son fight." Krillin said in disbelief.

" Frieza didn't get strong on his own. When he was young he trained with his dad. Without his dad Frieza would be nothing." Brain explained and Chichi glared at him.

"If you can read Frieza's mind why don't you tell us what he's going to do?" Chichi yelled clearly worried about her husband.

"Don't you yell at him!" Sami yelled clearly trying to help Brain. "He just doesn't want to interrupt the battle."

"It's not that. Frieza doesn't think like a normal fighter. He attacks like a kid using his attacks when he remembers them. But they only seem to come while he's mocking his opponents. He has no weak spots on him." Brain said and everyone frowned.

Vegeta face didn't falter in the least as he watched Frieza in his final form and smirked slightly. "You know, I would say you still look like your dad, but you are so short I can barely see you." Vegeta mocked.

Silence seemed to surge through the atmosphere surrounding them as Frieza kept his face stoic. He glanced back at his father and a smile covered his lips. Vegeta let out another cry and charged at Frieza who flew over Vegeta while charging a pink energy wave.

Vegeta's eyes widened when he realized it was his Death Cannon and just as he thought Frieza was aiming at him he saw he was aiming for the Namekians. He growled and managed to stop the blast before Frieza could fire it.

"Let me get something straight, Frieza. I don't have any sentiment for these slug aliens. If I came here before you I would kill every last one of them to get the Dragon Balls. But I need them to heal me when I'm down." Vegeta said. Frieza smirked at Vegeta before they both attacked each other head-on.

"Fighting for himself and thinking about immortality," Trout said with a smirk. "He's still the same Vegeta." Trout said as they watched the fight.

Vegeta swirled in the air and sent several of blue blasts at Frieza who dodged them before sending his own purple blast at Vegeta. Vegeta vanished and appeared behind Frieza to kick him but Frieza blocked his leg and punched Vegeta away.

Frieza appeared in front of Vegeta and let his tail slash out but Vegeta grabbed his tail and swung him before letting him crash into the ground. Frieza let out a cry as the ground exploded around him and attacked Vegeta once more.

"That's not fair!" Brain shouted angrily and everyone looked baffled at him. "We agreed on a one on one fight. Frieza can't ask for his father's help!" Brain exclaimed and blasted off towards King Cold before he could make a move.

He kicked King Cold in his side and he was sent back by surprise, "Well, well, well. So you managed to find out our little plan, earthling" King Cold said before Brain charged at him again.

Everyone watched in amazement as Brain kept King Cold on his toes and away from the battle between Vegeta and Frieza.

Vegeta suddenly appeared behind Frieza and blasted him in his back while Frieza hit The Saiyan Prince with his tail. They flew backwards before blasting forwards again. Their fists collided with brutal force along with their kicks.

Meanwhile Brain fought King Cold with all his might and had the advantage of speed. "You are fast on your toes but I am the father of the greatest tyrant in the galaxy. If it wasn't for me my son wouldn't get to where he is today. What can an earthling like you do to me?" King Cold asked.

"The same thing I do to everyone. Break their minds. Scattering vortex!" He exclaimed and King Cold's eyes widened when the area around them faded into darkness and Brain's body glowed brightly as his hands were on the side of his head.

Brain let out a cry and sent the powerful brain wave towards King Cold and he clutched his head in agony when he felt his mind being disperse piece by piece. Brain smirked and attacked King Cold in his weak state.

The battle was easier for him and he beat up King Cold while the dark ruler's mind was slowly being scattered but he somehow managed to break free of the power of Brain's attack.

Although his mind had been damaged greatly to which he paid Brain back by attacking his again. "I didn't know Brain was so strong," Carlton said as Brain moved in the blink of a second.

One moment he smashed his fist into King Cold's face sending him flying straight and the next he was above King Cold punching him down. "He learns moves faster than most people," Sami said gloating Brain's achievements.

"And he moves like thunder," Krillin said as he could barely keep up with his speed. "Even though King Cold seems to be much stronger but he definitely has an advantage in speed!"

Brain charged at King Cold with a punch but King Cold dodged it and kicked him away while sending a purple blast his way. Brain swirled to the side and landed on the ground. His hand grabbed the hilt of his sword before the ground cracked as he jumped off towards King Cold.

He concentrated in reading King Cold's movement and dodged his attacks before hitting him hard in his abdomen with the hilt of the sword. Brain appeared behind him and kicked him in his back sending his crashing in a nearby boulder.

King Cold coughed as he slowly stood up and glanced at Brain's sword before looking back at Brain. "I couldn't help but marvel the craftsmanship of your sword. May I please look at it?" King Cold asked.

" No!" Brain said angrily as he heard the thoughts of King Cold. "Come on. I clearly stand no chance against you so I give up. Give an old man one last dying wish." King Cold said and Brain scoffed.

" Did your son give the Namekian's a last dying wish when he killed them like a psychopath showing dynamites in someone's stomach hole?" Brain asked in disgust and King Cold sighed.

"I'm not my son. I don't go around killing people off planets." King Cold said and Brain frowned.

"No. You hire people to do that for you." Brain snapped.


	122. Chapter 122

"Want to make a deal? If you let me see your sword I'll stop my son from blowing up this planet and we'll leave." King Cold said and held out his hand. His eyes widened when Brain suddenly appeared in front of him and he put a hand on the dark ruler's face. "W-what are you-" King Cold felt chills ran up his spine when he felt Brain enter his mind before he stepped back.

"You are telling the truth." Brain said and King Cold felt a small but of relief wash over him. Brain then slowly handed his sword to King Cold who took it eagerly before examining it. He twirled it in his hand while inspecting the fine craftsmanship. "You've seen my sword so give it back." Brain said with impatience coming from his voice.

"Just one minute," King Cold mumbled while putting his face close to Brain's sword. "How many times have you sharpened this sword?" King Cold asked and glanced at Brain before looking back at the sword.

"Four thousand times in the last year and a half." Brain said and King Cold raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have anyone living with you?" He asked and Brain shrugged.

"I live with one person but she doesn't mind me spending all my time sharpening my sword. It sends signals to my brain that there are still no positive places to be." Brain said and a small smirk former onto King Cold's lips.

"Tell me more about your…" In a flash he slashed the sword down while aiming at Brain who kept his face stoic. The sword was suddenly stopped in mid-air by Brain's mind and it flew out of King Cold's hand before moving towards his chest. "How could you have stopped me?" King Cold asked as sweat trailed down his pale face and his body quivered slightly.

"I read your mind, idiot. You left out the part about slicing me with my own sword, but I saw you flying away with my sword." Brain said. He took a step back into a stance and a green energy started to charge within his hand palms while the debris slowly floated up from the gathering energy. King Cold's eyes widened and his eyes shot to his son who was currently locking horns with the Saiyan Prince.

"Frieza! I'm in trouble! Help your father Frieza!" King Cold cried in distress but Frieza was oblivious of his father.

"He can't hear you," Brain said with the right side of his face glowing bright green. "He's too busy with Vegeta." Brain said and King Cold gritted his teeth while looking up at the ongoing battle. Vegeta sent a swift kick to the side of Frieza's face that he dodged by vanishing and reappearing behind Vegeta and he punched him. Vegeta moved to the side and grabbed the arm before kicking Frieza back. "Bye." Brain said and King Cold panicked as he looked at the sword near his chest.

"Wait! I can use someone like you on my side. The universe can be ours, all the women or men you can ever want, and since you like thinking so much you can read from every library in any one of those planets." King Cold said and hoped that he could persuade Brain.

"Just from talking you're devaluing yourself as someone who can't think. I have no use for this propaganda because your heart is even more twisted than your son's cold, frozen heart." Brain said and King Cold gritted his teeth before blasting off at his maximum speed. Brain's whole body started to glow green and the attack was powered up to max before looking at the retreating enemy. "Brain explosion!" He cried and a large beam of green energy was sent towards King Cold. The ruler's eyes widened when his whole body was consumed by the attack,

"D-DAMN YOU!" He yelled out before his body was evaporated. The attack left nothing but dust from the last existence of King Cold.

"Yahoo!" Carlton exclaimed and everyone ran over towards him with cheers and smiles. "You did it Brain!" Carlton said and hit the man playfully on his shoulder making Brain smile as well.

"That's our Brain!" Trout cheered and felt proud of the man for defeating a member of Frieza's dreadful family.

"I love you Brain!" Sami exclaimed and jumped onto Brain before pulling him into a fiery kiss. Everyone was silent before chuckling at Brain's blushing that was the result of the praise and the kiss. Brain looked at the woman next to him in shock and tried to brush past the embarrassment.

"Did you order this Vegeta?" Frieza asked with a dark expression as he threw Vegeta's half limb body into the air. Everyone's eyes widened when Frieza charged a large pink blast and sent it towards Vegeta who couldn't dodge it in time and was blown up.

"Frieza!" Brain snarled angrily and Frieza looked down at the group's fearful and horrifying faces. Brain let out a furious roar as he launched towards Frieza and smashed his fist into Frieza's face. Frieza growled and he held his now sore face and glared at the warrior in front of him.

"That actually hurt you yellow-haired sword wielding fool!" Frieza snarled and hit Brain with full-force of his tail sending him flying to the ground. Brain crashed hard into the ground and left a crater. He slowly tried to stand up and glared at the ice-jin.

"Frieza…" He said again before Frieza flew down and grabbed Brain by his collar.

"How could someone like you kill my father. It doesn't make any sense." Frieza said angrily before he started his assault by hitting Brain in his face mercilessly.

"Stop it!" Sami cried but was grabbed by Trout before she could run out towards them. Frieza glanced at the group with a sick smirk and wrapped his tail around Brain's neck before looking back at him.

"I'm going to break your voice. You won't be able to scream for help after I—"

Brain's eyes suddenly flew open and glowed green. Frieza was pushed away by the force but quickly recovered before seeing several of objects raised with a faint green glow. Brain raised the water and trees with his psychic powers before throwing them towards Frieza. Frieza growled and blasted multiply pink beams at the trees, destroying them in the process but he couldn't stop the water. The water rushed down towards him and trapped him down in a cyclone in which he began to slowly drown, only to break free by releasing his energy.

"Thank you," Frieza laughed rubbing the blood off his purple lips. "I was desperately in need of a bath after Vegeta." Frieza said in an amused tone while the smirk never faded from his purple lips.

"You think you're being funny, Frieza? You think killing people is funny? You monster! The people of Namek are a powerful race that wants nothing more than keeping the peace of their planet. Those that survived today will never be the innocent people because you killed their brothers and sons!" Brain yelled angrily and Frieza huffed.

"Oh forgive me. It's hard for a species to reproduce when all its inhabitants are male. But let me ask you something and tell me the truth, no lying. What do you think is better: Being one of an infinite amount of people or being the one species on the planet that will live forever?" Frieza asked and Brain scoffed.

"Frieza you are a giant idiot for your giant selfish wish. Why are you the only one to get immortality? Why can't you wish for everyone to be immortal? There's not enough food in the world to last forever unless someone saves the food source. Being alone for the rest of your life is worse than dying to me." Brain said and Frieza shrugged his words off.

"I'd rather be the only species left in the galaxy. Everyone can watch me in Hell because I'm the only person for me. I hate my brother and since you killed my father I don't have to cry about seeing him go hungry. If it's food I need, I'll just give your species time to reproduce and then I'll EAT them." Frieza said darkly and Brain growled.

He let out a cry as he fired a green-eyes beam at Frieza who can't stop it in time. He's sent back slightly and dazed from the attack before Brain appeared in front of him. Frieza's eyes widened before Brain's foot smashed into his face. Frieza growled and wrapped his tail around Brain's leg before throwing him into the air. He fired pink beams towards Brain and a small explosion erupted in the skies. Brain suddenly burst out from the smoke and rammed into Frieza. Frieza continued firing his pink beams at Brain but because of his better body movements, he managed to dodge Frieza's attacks. Frieza then raised a boulder up into the air before throwing it towards Brain who destroyed it with his own energy blast.

"Brain's in trouble!" Carlton shouted in alarm and looked behind him. "We have to help him!" He said but Trout shook his head.

"We need to let Brain fight Frieza by himself," Trout said with his arms crossed and a half-hearted smile on his face.

"Why?!" Sami shouted and the two Saiyans winched at the harsh tone in their sensitive ears. "Why do you insist Brain can fight alone?! That short guy with the spiky hair attacked Earth and almost killed you, and this guy is way stronger than him. He killed him!" Sami exclaimed and Trout looked at her with a frown for being interrupted.

"Vegeta's not dead. And you didn't let me finish. We need to let Brain fight Frieza by himself because Dende is healing Vegeta." Trout said and they glanced back at the small Namekian that healed the broken and bruised Vegeta.

"Why can't we help Brain because Vegeta is being healed?" Tarp asked confused while his father fixed his gaze upon the battle once more.

"You will all see." He said.

Brain and Frieza clashed in the air and explosives erupted while the ground slightly shook when they locked fists. They moved at a rapid pace before Frieza broke out and trapped Brain inside a green sphere. His eyes widened as he struggled to get out and ended up blocking Frieza's kicks as he appeared and reappeared everywhere around him. Brain's eyes started to glow green and after another assault, he broke free out of the sphere.

"I must admit you are the strongest thing I've fought since the Saiyan's. You should be honored when I kill you." Frieza said and Brain scoffed before Frieza flew at him again. Brain's eyes glowed as he used his powers to lift Frieza's tail. With a swift motion, he wrapped it around Frieza's neck and it started to squeeze out his oxygen.

"There's no other species like me because I'm a genetic creation. It's brain versus brawn against everyone I face. Boy do I love a good fight." Brain said with a smirk.

Frieza gasped from breath and tried to pry his own tail away but it was no use. He suddenly let out a cry and bit down on his own tail making it spawn before it whipped back behind him.

"I've had just about enough of you. You silly, stupid, annoying, weak little—" Frieza was cut off when a fist connected with his cheek and it sent him flying backwards.

Brain stared at Vegeta in surprise as he flew back to Frieza. He formed a fist with both hands before hitting Frieza down sending him towards the ground. Vegeta cried out as his hands created an electric energy and flew down before hitting Frieza.

"What happened to Vegeta? He's even stronger." Krillin said and quivered when the thought of Vegeta going after him after he finished Frieza crossed his mind.

"Let's not forget Frieza used an attack to blow up Vegeta," Trout said and everyone frowned at the sudden mention. Vegeta looked like he almost died from the attack and his body was badly bruised. Luckily Dende was nearby to aid his injuries but a second later and the Prince might not have made it. "He survived the explosions but it burned most of his body. There's no way he could survive those wounds by himself so that little green thing used its healing to restore him back to health and his Saiyan genes made him stronger and faster."

Frieza growled slightly before pointing towards Vegeta and fired a pink beam at his chest. Vegeta smacked the beam away with ease before Frieza fired the beams rapidly towards the Saiyan prince. Vegeta dodged them by flying up and did a back flip before smashing his feet into Frieza's face. Frieza glared at Vegeta and threw punches towards the Saiyan and with each fist he missed. Vegeta flew forward and punched Frieza uncountable times in his chest, making him cough up blood. Vegeta smirked and jumped back while admiring his damage.

"Why are you looking so weak Frieza?" Vegeta laughed. Frieza glared at Vegeta as his blood boiled in anger and he wiped off his chin before seeing the blood. His vision turned red with anger and veins pulsed out from his face before he jumped up.

"You insolent monkey!" He snarled and a large ball of energy started to form as he collected the energy of a Death Ball.

Vegeta flew up and appeared in front of Frieza making the ice-jin's eyes widened. He gripped Frieza's hand painfully and immobilized it making the attack evaporate before he punched Frieza down towards the ground. Vegeta let out a roar of evil laughter as he saw Frieza wince at his pain.

"You don't stand a chance against me now Frieza. I have risen from death and have become the legendary Super Saiyan. Now that I've become the Super Saiyan there's nothing you can do to stop me." Vegeta said. Frieza slowly stood up from his crash and wiped off another trail of purple blood. A sick smile suddenly made it upn his lips and he looked at Vegeta with his still bloody face.

"That's right Vegeta. I'm not as powerful as you. I'm only at thirty percent of my full power. If you would like me to become powerful let me charge to one hundred percent power." Frieza said and saw Vegeta's face expression fall into a stoic state. Silence surged into the atmosphere as they stared each other down and the other waited in anticipation of what was to come. Vegeta suddenly smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay Frieza. Charge to one hundred percent." Vegeta said and Frieza smirked while Trout looked at the prince in disbelief.

"Vegeta no!" Trout shouted and Vegeta glared down at the saiyan. Trout clenched his fists by his sides trying to keep his anger intact from the prince's arrogance. "If Frieza makes it to one hundred percent power he might become unstoppable! You have to kill Frieza while he's weak!" Trout yelled and hoped his words would reach Vegeta but it fell on deaf ears.

"Why should I?" Vegeta asked and Trout growled slightly while Vegeta glared at him. "I have more power than any of you fools! I've surpassed Frieza's power and I can't die. You green slugs will heal me and make me invincible!" Vegeta said and Trout shook his head.

"You're not thinking clearly Vegeta. Almost dying and dying, is not the same thing. Frieza's just been toying with you since the fighting started. Once he reaches one hundred percent he will kill you."

"Frieza's not even in the same league as me. I have a legacy where I become the legendary Super Saiyan and kill Frieza. And you are all just a bunch of fools that got lucky on Earth!" Vegeta shouted as his anger rose before feeling Frieza power up while they were arguing. The ground shook with incredible force as Frieza's muscles bulged and a purple aura shot out from his body. Electricity shot from his energy and the sky darkened while clouds formed.

"Vegeta there's something I have to tell you. Before you came to Earth I have special training where I get Brain to almost kill me then ask him to heal me. It made me stronger and faster than I ever was. I thought I could do it forever…I've never been so wrong." Trout shouted as Frieza reached the ninety percent mark on his powers.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked as his brows furrowed. " Zenkai increases our body energy when we are fighting for our lives. It completely takes over your body. Soon you won't be able to eat or drink anything. It takes away your _ki_ and controls your mind. Eventually it won't let anyone heal you." Trout explained and Vegeta's eyes widened.

"You can't mean…" Vegeta trailed off and felt a horror look crossed his face before Trout nodded. "Yes. If you keep trying to increase Zenkai you'll die." Trout said and everyone gasped. A sick smirk crossed Frieza's face while the ground shook and the sea's water overflowed the lands along with the grass plains. A bright light exploded from his body as soon as he reached the full potential of his power and everyone had to cover their eyes.

"Ah. It feels so nice to be at one hundred percent full power." Frieza said as the light cleared before glaring at Vegeta and his anger still flared.

"You won't ruin my plans for immortality, Vegeta. Once I finish all of you I'll make the Namekian's grant me immortality." Vegeta suddenly burst out laughing and veins appeared on Frieza's head as his anger rose.

"Frieza…all that power has gone to your head. You cannot summon the dragon to grant you immortality. The Dragon Balls are nothing but rocks. Have a look." Vegeta said pointing at the ground. Frieza's eyes shot towards the once shining Dragon Balls that had now turned into stone. No wish could be made with the stones.

Vegeta's eyes shone in anger as he glared back at Vegeta and gritted his teeth in anger. "No! Curse you Vegeta! I will make you pay!" Frieza shouted and charge at Vegeta whose face turned stoic while stepping into stance. His eyes widened when Frieza appeared behind him and blocked the oncoming kick just in time.

He swirled around and kicked Frieza in his abdomen sending his flying slightly back before Frieza charged back towards Vegeta. Their fists clashed with an amazing speed along with their kicks. Vegeta sent a blast towards Frieza that he swatted away with his arm before he kneed Vegeta in his stomach and slapped him in his face. Vegeta coughed and clutched his aching stomach before charging at Frieza again. The evil ruler merely kicked Vegeta away again and attacked him with fist blows. Vegeta growled and managed to grab one of Frieza's fists before he pulled him into a kick. Vegeta jumped back and started to charge a yellow source of energy, "Blaster Meteor!" Vegeta cried and unleashed multiple of yellow energy waves towards Frieza.

The attacks exploded around him and smoke emerged. Vegeta breathed heavy and his hands slowly fell by his sides before his eyes widened. A dark chuckle broke loose from an unscathed Frieza as he flew out of the smoke.

"Not even a scratch!" A voice exclaimed and Vegeta gritted his teeth while Frieza charged a large purple energy. "Say good-bye to this planet Vegeta and you along with it! Death Comet!" Frieza cried and shot the attack towards the planet. Vegeta cursed under his breath before he immediately started to charge his ultimate attack that he hoped could disperse Frieza's. His Galick Gun.

" You don't have the power to beat me, Vegeta! My attack will top spin your attack and take you along with it!" Frieza said before the Z-warriors along with a few others appeared alongside Vegeta with their own attacks in charge.

"Galick Gun!" Trout and Vegeta cried together and the two purple blasts fused together before they clashed against Frieza's attack, stopping it for the time being.

"Ka…me—" Kakarot slowly started to chant and a blue blast appeared in the palm of his hands along with Krillen and Yamcha by his side.

"Ha…" Krillin joined in and the blast became slightly more powerful.

"Me..." Yamcha said before their hands shot out with the blast.

"HA!" They yelled and a large bright blue energy wave fused with the Galick Gun making Frieza struggle slightly.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled and an orange beam shot from his two fingers and made the blast slightly bigger.

"Dragon Nova Scream!" Carlton exclaimed and joined in with the struggle to push Frieza's attack back.

"Masenko HA!" Gohan yelled out and Tarp fired his blast not long after him.

"Bang Beam!" Tarp yelled and a red beam was fired from his hands.

"Spiraling vortex!" Brain cried as his boy glowed bright green and his eyes flashed open before sending the green energy wave towards Frieza's attack.

"Dispersing Wave!" The Warrior Namekian cried and fused the last attack with the others. They never backed down from their position and the incredible force of their fused attacks easily overpowered Frieza's deadly move.

"I am the invincible Lord Frieza! I cannot be defeated!" Frieza yelled out in anger. Unfortunately, he was no match for the bond that they formed to stand up against him and their attack disintegrated his. Frieza's eyes widened and he let out an agonizing yell as his body was consumed by the attack and crumbled away. A large explosion erupted and everyone covered their eyes from the light along with the harsh wind that brushed passed them. When the smoke cleared, Frieza was nowhere to be seen and relief washed over everyone.

"I can't believe it," Vegeta muttered in disbelief seeing Frieza destroyed by their attacks. Trout soon joined Vegeta looking at where Frieza should have been and found him. Or all that was left of him because all he found was his arm. Trout sighed and a smile played on his lips while everyone cheered as happiness washed over them.

"So that as bastard finally vanished from this world. Tch, it's about damn time" Trout said and glanced at Vegeta who looked relieved. "We are free Vegeta. We no longer have to submit to slavery from Frieza. What we do now is up to us." Trout said and Vegeta was quiet for a few before smirking at the saiyan.

"You're right, Trout. We can do whatever we want. That means we can work together to take over more planets and sell them to different alien overlords." Vegeta said and a vein appeared in Trout's head before he hit Vegeta hard on his head.

"You haven't learned a damn thing since you came here! Even a Saiyan with no hair and no tail can see what we are doing is wrong!" Trout snapped and Vegeta growled while rubbing his head.

"You're the one who hasn't learned a damn thing. You forgot what it means to be a Saiyan." Vegeta said and Trout laughed half-heartedly with a soft smile.

"I completely forgot. You were raised without a father since you were a kid and followed directions from a tyrant only as smart as a child." Trout said and Vegeta huffed.

"I don't have to take advice from you Trout…Tro…" Vegeta's voice trailed off as all the color drained from his face and Trout looked at Vegeta in concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Trout asked before following Vegeta's gaze. He froze at Cooler's face and saw his eyes glow before seeing him shoot eye lasers in their direction. Instead of hitting them, it surpassed them. Vegeta and Trout's eyes were wide before turning back to see the lasers pass through Krillen and Carlton's chests. They suddenly shot into the air and everyone looked at them in distress.

"Krillin!" Kakarot cried in alert while Trout looked at his student with wide eyes.

"Carlton!" Trout yelled and they tried to fly after them.

"Goku!"

"Senseiiiiiiii!" Goku and Trout came to an abrupt halt when they both exploded and felt something within them snap at the loss of their friend. Trout's body started to twitch and his body shook slightly in rage as he gave Cooler a deadly glare.

"What's the matter?" Cooler said nonchalantly. Killing someone didn't matter to him and it only fueled the two saiyans' anger. "Have something you want to say?" Cooler asked as Kakrot 's own body twitched in anger.

"You killed my best friend," Kakarot said and gritted his teeth while clenching his muscles.

"You monster killed my first student!" Trout snarled and Cooler shrugged."

Killing those two is nothing compared to what you did to my brother. You took away the gratification I can no longer have. You will both die."

Cooler said but it seemed as if his words never reached them. Trout and Goku started to twitch more and more while a shadow fell over their eyes. The skies of Namek darkened all of the sudden and lightning started to struck from the heavens and everyone made more distance when they felt something brew within the Saiyans.

"Dad?" Tarp asked and his voice trembled slightly as he took a step back. He had never seen his father in such a state of anger and it worried him.

"Father?" Gohan asked confused before their eyes widened when their black hair suddenly flashed gold.

"What's happening to you?!" Cooler yelled when he felt a small wave of panic wash over him. The sea slammed over the land and against the ground while lightning poured down from the dark skies. The two Saiyans let out a monstrous cry and their bodies exploded into a strong gold aura. Their hair spiked up in gold and their eyes turned into a teal color.

"I cannot believe it!" Vegeta gasped looking at the pure gold in Trout and Kakarot's hair. His fists clenched at his sides as only one thing flashed in his minds. "That hair…Those eyes…you both have become, it can't be, Super Saiyans!"


	123. Chapter 123

**The chapter was written by 4fireking and then edited by PrincessOzora8. It took a while to write it but that's because it's really good. At least in the first half.**

XXX

"Find Frieza's ship and get out of here," Trout said in a low tone as his and Kakarot's golden aura's flared and their teal eyes were sharp.

"But Dad we can help you—" Trout was cut by a sharp glare from his father and he swallowed hard.

"If you stay you'll just get in the way. We can't control our new powers and being here will just put you in the way of death." He stated. Tarp looked down with a deep expression and vaguely nodded. Gohan glanced at his father who gave him a nod before putting a hand on Tarp's shoulder.

"We better hurry" Gohan said and Tarp nodded as they flew to the rest of the group.

"Be careful, Goku" Yamcha said before flying to the others with a few warriors behind him all except Vegeta. They quickly grabbed the ones that couldn't fly on their own before blasting off towards the designated ship with one last glance towards their friends.

"Particle Bomb!" Cooler cried and charged an energy sphere in the palm of his left hand. Before he could release it towards the two Saiyans, Kakarot appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand.

"You won't be attacking anymore of my friends." Kakarot said with a deep frown and his grip tightened making Cooler yelp before crushing his hand. He threw Cooler to the ground and he crashed making a small crater.

"Super Saiyan? You know all I've been hearing from my brother about the Saiyan's and how he fears the legend of the Super Saiyans. Another way I'll beat my brother is destroying the legend he feared." Cooler said and a ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips. He stuck out his hand and a blue sword appeared in his hand before charging at Kakarot. Before he could reach Kakarot, Trout flew in to him and gave him an uppercut. Cooler cursed and wiped the blood that ran from his mouth before charging once more. Despite the speed he possessed with the swinging of his blade, they dodged all of his attacks and he growled in agitation.

"All your attacks are much easier to see," Trout said and a vein throbbed out of the dark lord's head.

Trout's face stayed impassive as he made a blast in his hands and Cooler's eye narrowed at the blue blast Trout made. "Comet explosion!" He cried and released the attack towards Cooler. He dodged it just in time before Trout appeared in front of him and punched a blue wave of energy into Cooler. Cooler fell to the ground on all fours and glared up at the Super Saiyan. Trout let out a cry as he flew down and punched Cooler. They exchanged fists at an incredible speed and force until they both fell on the ground.

"The legend is true. You Saiyan's are strong in this new form. Frieza could never stand against you two, but I'm far more powerful than Frieza. I never lost against him. There was once a time when we were both in our fourth form when he almost beat me. But I found a new form Frieza could never achieve. A fifth form." Cooler said as they stood up. Kakarot and Trout's eyes narrowed and debris slowly started to float up while the ground shook at the sudden rise in Cooler's energy. He clenched his muscles tightly as veins popped out on his limbs and he let out a cry. His teeth turned into fangs and his eyes colored red. A bone mask with five spikes in the back started to form onto his face and grew beyond muscular for everyone to see.

"Should've known," Trout looked at the new form of Cooler with an impassive expression while a ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips. "I always thought Frieza had a bone protruding from his brain but his brother really is a bonehead." Trout said but Cooler didn't falter at his comment.

"You can give me your semantics but can you give me the fight I deserve?" He asked with a much deeper and demonic voice. He launched from the ground and it cracked as the large weight shifted. Trout fired an energy ball towards Cooler but he vanished from sight before reappearing by Trout's side and throttled him. Kakarot charged in and punched Cooler with a hardened fist but his punches didn't affect his new form in any way. "That tickles monkey," Cooler laughed through his bone mask and Kakarot's eyes widened. Despite the new strength he gained and the power he inserted into that punch, it did nothing but amuse him. Cooler snapped around and in a flash, he had his hand clenched around Kakarot's throat. Kakarot gasped for air and tried to pry off the tightening hand but it was no use. Cooler's new form seem to overwhelm even their Super Saiyan powers.

"Ferocity burst!" Trout cried out as he sent a large orange blast towards Cooler and he's caught off guard by the attack. He momentarily loosens his grip and Kakarot slipped out of his grasp before kicking Cooler away. Kakarot let out a series of kicks and punches that Cooler dodged with little difficulty before starting his own assault of attacks on Kakarot. Trout frowned before looking back at Vegeta's impassive face. "Vegeta you have to help us. We have time while Kakarot distracts Cooler we charge fire a double Galick Gun at him." Trout said and there was trace of a small plead to the Saiyan Prince who hesitated. Vegeta didn't want to help them in anyway because of his scattered pride and the fact that a Saiyan that achieved the Legendary asked him for help was even worse. However, the thought had crossed his mind to fish for answers about the transformation and a small smirk made it to his lips when another thought passed his mind.

"Very well." Kakarot charges back at Cooler and hit him hard in his face, hitting the bone that covered his face and like before, it had no effect on Cooler. Cooler chuckled before hitting Kakarot back in the face and he staggered back before charging again.

"You're a persistent monkey" Trout started to charge his Galick Gun and just as he thought Vegeta was going to join him, the Prince blasted off. Trout's eyes widened before he gritted his teeth in anger, "Vegeta you…forget it. Galick Gun!" He fired the purple blast towards Cooler. Kakarot jumped out of the way and Cooler was hit directly with the powerful blast. Cooler let out a cry of pain that broke through his hardened armor and smoke surrounded the area where Trout blasted. The Saiyans clenched their fists by their sides when Cooler let out a cry and the smoke vanished.

"Gahhhh!" A wave of energy pulses from his body and the lands below crumble while the water flooded everything in its path. Cooler turned around with a deadly glare, "You just made a bold mistake." Cooler snarled before charging at the two Super Saiyans. He pulled back a fist and punched Trout in his abdomen making the Saiyan cough.

Kakarot punched Cooler again and this time it was effective making him fly back a bit. Kakarot, with more confidence, he charge at Cooler and their fists locked. He punched Cooler in his abdomen and Cooler punched him in his face. They broke away before charging once again, neither of them backing down.

"Cooler is stronger than I had anticipated. Kakarot if you know any good moves I can really use it," Trout said as Kakarot staggered back next to Trout as he painted heavy.

"I can use the Spirit Bomb. But I don't think the Spirit Bomb can work when I am a Super Saiyan." Kakarot said and Trout glanced at him in confusion. Kakarot took a deep breath before falling out of his Super Saiyan transformation. His hair colored black along with his eyes and his muscles relaxed slightly. He then held his hands up into the sky as he closes his eyes. "Every living thing of this planet give me your energy so I can defeat Cooler." Kakarot asked as he closed his eyes and concentrated for any energy. Trout kicked Cooler to the side of his head and his eyes widened slightly when Cooler smirked and grabbed his leg. Cooler spun him around before sending him crashing into the water.

Trout slowly sank before making a blast in his hands and shot it out from the water. Cooler dodged the _ki_ blast but it was only a distraction as Trout appeared behind him and kicked him in his side. Cooler was sent flying before catching himself in mid-air. They stop for a brief moment and Trout slowly started to catch his breath. "I was wondering why that monkey looked so familiar. He's that Saiyan my brother failed to destroy. His Saiyan pod kept going until it reached a planet. I need for this Saiyan to die." Cooler said and Trout's brows furrowed.

"You want to fight Kakarot you're going to have to fight me first!" Trouts yelled before attacking Cooler with everything he had. Cooler growled and kicked Trout away but he grabbed cooler's leg and swung him away from Kakarot. Cooler growled as his eyes glowed before he shot his deadly eye beam towards Trout who could barely dodge it in time. Cooler chuckled darkly and chased Trout with his laser beam before Trout appeared above him and kicked him with both his legs. Kakarot slowly started to gather energy from the planet and its resources but only managed to make a small ball of blue energy.

"_There is barely any energy left on this planet as it is. If only there was a way to gather more energy. Maybe I can use the energy from all the surrounding planets."_ He thought aloud before concentrating harder.

His brows knitted as he stretched his senses out to the nearby planets and slowly but surely the planets started to accumulate more energy. A large energy sphere formed in outer space from the plants and every living thing before slowly darting towards Kakarot. Kakarot used some of the energy he could muster and in a flash he absorbed the energy into the Spirit bomb making a large blue ball of pure energy. The two fighters stopped and looked back at Kakarot as he held the large Spirit Bomb.

"What is that?" Cooler shouted seeing the Spirit Bomb and swallowed hard as he kicked Trout away. His eyes widened when he saw Kakarot stare at him and he took a retreating step back, "You're going to use that on me? I won't let you!" Cooler yelled and flew up. Cooler jumped into the air and shot his hands up while quickly creating a large Death Ball. It was done twice as fast as Frieza and it was much stronger than his deceased brother. He shot his hands forward and hurled the Death Ball in Kakarot's direction. Kakarot's eyes widened before a large beam of energy shot from Trout's hands and interrupted the Death Ball's course into the air. Kakarot gave Trout a wide grin before concentrating on Cooler and let out another cry as he threw the Spirit Bomb towards Cooler. Cooler tries to stop the large ball of pure energy but instead he was consumed by it and incinerated not long after. Like the rest of the Cold Family, he fell into nothing but ashes and a head.

"Uwahoooo!"

Trout threw the head in the air with a frown, "Have a nice trip and don't come back!" He yelled before sighing.

The two Saiyans exchanged looks before smiles formed on their lips and relief flooded through their system. "We did it Kakarot. We not only defeated Frieza but we took out his entire family. We showed him never to mess around with the Saiyan's." Trout said and his smile turned into a proud smirk.

"I didn't fight them for the Saiyan's. Frieza was a monster who kills everyone who gets close to him. He would do anything to become immortal." Kakarot said and Trout grunted before falling out of his Super Saiyan state. "Well Frieza and his family are dead, this planet is safe, and most of the Namekian's survived. It's time for us to go home." He said and Kakarot nodded before they blasted off towards Trout's ship.

"**_Goku. This is me King Kai."_** A voice rang in Kakarot's ears and a grin flashed onto Kakarot's face from hearing a familiar voice.

"Oh hey King Kai. Why are you calling me?" he asked wondering what his former trainer wanted.

"_**I just wanted to inform you that Kami ordered Mr. Popo to bring all the Namekian's and everyone Frieza killed back to life except the really bad ones."**_ King Kai informed then and Trout's interest peeked.

"Did he bring back Carlton?" He asked with a serious tone.

"**_The dragon did."_ **King Kai said and a smile came upon Trout's lips.

"What about Krillin?" Kakarot asked and there was a brief silence before King Kai replied, **_"I'm sorry Goku. The dragon cannot bring back someone it brought back before. Krillin is still dead."_ **King Kai said and Kakarot's face fell.

"But we can bring him back with the Namekian dragon balls, right?" Kakarot asked with a bit of hope and Trout grunted.

"_**Yes. We haven't used the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring him back**_." He answered and Kakarot's face lightened up once more.

"That's good. If everyone on Namek was brought back to life than the Namekian Dragon Balls will work again." Kakarot said and felt hope rush through his veins.

"**_Yes Goku. They are about to use their first wish to wish everyone off planet. Do you want to go to Planet Earth with them_**?" King Kai asked.

"I don't know. I could use a little more training on the way back to Earth. So we're going to use Bulma's ship to get back." Kakarot said. He glanced at Trout to confirm that he too wanted to stay but didn't get anything and shrugged it off.

"_**Okay. I'll tell everyone not to wish you back on Earth**_." King Kai said and the Saiyan smiled gratefully.

"Thanks King Kai." He said before cutting off the conversation.

"Kakarot why are you talking to yourself?" Trout asked with a raised brow and Kakarot laughed sheepishly, not knowing that a figure loomed above them.

A strange alien wearing ancient clothes stared down at the two Saiyans with a deep frown, "You have disturbed the nature order of things for too long, Saiyan Trout." He said sternly before he sways his arms and Kakarot started to vanish.

"Kakarot!" Trout exclaimed and the Saiyan's body started to fade making their eyes widened. Just as Trout wanted to grab him, he vanished from sight. Trout tried to sense around for his energy, but found nothing. "Wh…What happened?" Trout wondered while still looking around in confusion. His thoughts trailed back to the fact that he talked to himself but it didn't make sense. Where could he have gone?

XXX

One month later, Trout started to returned to planet Earth on Bulma's space ship. His journey of one month was enough to train and make himself stronger. In one month he tried to trace Kakarot's presence but didn't find anything. He seemed to vanish from sight and senses. Trout glanced at Earth through the window of the Capsule Corp ship and its blue waters never seemed to amaze him. The planet never faltered form it's color even after the time they spent at Namek. Trout sat back in the chair as the ship made preparations to land before entering the Earth's atmosphere. In a flash, he crashed into the ground of planet Earth before standing up to leave the ship. As he stepped out, he found his friends waiting for him including Krillin who was wished back to life not too long ago.

"Goku's back!" A voice cheered with the rest before only seeing Trout step out from the spaceship.

"Where's my dad?" Gohan asked but his question was soon forgotten when Tarp cheered, "Dad!" Tarp exclaimed with a happy smile as he ran towards his father with Carlton and Yin-Ran not far behind to greet Trout. "You guys are all here." Trout said looking around but missed a few familiar faces and a frown crossed his lips. "Has anyone seen my wife? Where's Brain?" Trout asked as he ruffled Tarp's hair.

"Sensei your wife is at home taking care of the babies," Carlton explained with a smile and Trout felt a bit of relief wash over him as he saw his former student.

"Brain's not here because he left." Yin-Ran said and Trout's brows knitted together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Trout asked confused that the android wasn't present. Where could he possible leave to?

"Dad, Brain is on Planet Namek. He's there, Sami's there, and he's never going to leave." Tarp explained and Trout looked at his son with a perplexed and dumb folded expression.

"Why would Brain want to live on Planet Namek?" Trout said and Carlton chuckled at his Sensei's comment.

"We all know Brain is different from the rest of us," Carlton said and Trout's mouth pressed in a hard line. It was true that Brain was different from them with his psychic abilities and a few other different skills that he had, but it didn't explain as to why he left to live on planet Namek. "On this planet he feels like an outsider. He can't use any of his talents on this planet like telepathy or reading minds. But on Planet Namek the Namekian's do those things all the time. Sami's there too because she's in love with him." Carlton explained and Trout rubbed his chin in thought while Tarp smiled.

"Maybe the next time we see him they will finally get married," Tarp said and the others nodded with the hope that they'll find their way to each other. Trout's attention was drawn when he saw a familiar green alien appear in the group.

"What is he doing here?" Trout asked in a confused tone seeing a Namekian still on Planet Earth. After all, they're home in Namek so for what reason would this Namek possibly be here?

"I came here to live on Earth forever," The Namekian warrior said and Trout stared at him with a blank expression before raising an eyebrow. "Why do you want to live on Earth? Why not live on your planet with the other Namekian's?" He asked and the Namekian sighed.

"Because I feel like an outsider there. I read your minds back on Namek and think Earth is a better place for me to be than on Namek." The Namekian said and Trout chuckled. "I don't know. You look like a slug man. Those antennas, your green skin, people on this planet will treat you like an outsider as well. You might be better taking the blue haired woman's ship and flying back to your home planet." Trout suggested but the Namekian warrior didn't budge.

"I have been living on this planet for the past month. I understand fully what the human race is capable of understanding and I agree my appearance some might find daunting. However, I do not fear it." He stated and Trout shrugged at his words.

"He has been living with us Dad," Tarp said and Trout's eyes shot towards his son in surprise. "He does all the things you never do. Cleaning, organizing the closet, helps me with my homework, and even does some of the cooking." Tarp said and Trout growled in the back of his throat before glancing back at the Namekian.

"I thought your species survived solely on water. How did you learn to cook?" Trout asked and found it a bit amusing at the thought that a Namekian knew how to cook.

"I read your wife's mind. She knows a lot about cooking. She also knows a lot about a few other things including a rope and what she does with her mouth." He said.

" Odin's been like a big brother to me," Tarp cheered.

Trout's eyes widened with the others and a shiver ran down his spine at the thought, "Okay." He said and quickly covered Tarp's ears as he heard what the Namekian had to say and swallowed hard before holding his hand up for him to stop. "I heard enough. Let me talk to Gohan." Trout said and Tarp looked confused at his father's strange behavior before shrugging it off. "Gohan I am afraid to tell you this but I don't know where your Dad is. One moment we were going to the ship and the next minute he disappeared on me." Trout explained and their eyes widened.

"Dad?" Gohan mumbled looking down with a deep expression and a frown. Silence fell among them for a long period of time before Krillin put a hand on the demi-Saiyan's shoulder.

"It's okay Gohan," Krillin said reassuringly and Gohan looked back at his friend who had a soft smile on his face. "We can wish your father back to Earth with the Dragon Balls." Krillen said but Gohan's frown didn't falter.

"But the Dragon Balls won't work for eleven months," Gohan said and Krillen sighed in defeat while Trout shrugged.

"Then I guess we just have to be patient." He said and everyone stared up in the sky, waiting to find Kakarot… Earth, unconscious.


	124. Chapter 124

**This chapter was written by me and then edited by PrincessOzora8. That is all.**

One Year Later…

After a long wait for the Dragon Balls to be recharged, they collected them and summoned the almighty, Shenron. They wished for Kakarot's returned but he never appeared. With confusion they sent the Dragon back and the Dragon balls scattered around the Earth once again.

Somewhere else in a comfortable small home was a human mother trying to put her half-Saiyan children to sleep. "Hasky have you seen my training clothes?" Trout's voice echoed through the house as he looked around for his clothing.

"They are probably in the laundry," Hasky answered softly as she gently held her two children. She cooed them with small movements of her arms and just as they looked like they're falling asleep, Trout's voice wakes them.

"I was just in the laundry. They weren't there." Trout said and Hasky sighed exasperated. "Then you put them somewhere in the house like you put everyone else in this house. Now leave because I am trying to make our babies sleep." She said in a low tone before hearing the door shut close.

Trout grumbled something incoherent under his breath before leaving towards the Veranda where the Namekian seems to be meditating with ease at the silent area.

"Have you seen my training clothes?" Trout asked, disturbing the Namekian's training and he opened his eyes to stare at Trout. "I have not. Maybe if you let me touch your head I can read your thoughts to the point where you lost it." He suggested but Trout immediately shot the idea off.

"No offence, but I don't want your green fingers anywhere near my head." Trout said and shivered at the thought. "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" The Namekian asked with a raised brow and Trout thought of answering honestly but decided against it.

"It's just, you sound and look a little creepy. If you read my mind I would be sharing my weakness to you." Trout said before the Namekian looked down with a deep and sorrow expression.

"Sometimes I sorrow over how I stayed on this planet instead of going back to Namek with the rest of my people." He said and Trout raised his eyebrows.

"You want to go back to your home planet? I knew you would. Sorry kid but this isn't E.T. I can't just make some kind of beacon for your aliens to come down and save you. You must think our species is a bunch of monsters. Why don't you raise your hand and punch the scary monster."

He then does as is told and he punches himself making the other grimace a bit form the sudden hit. "The only monster on this planet is me." He said before the earth suddenly shook with incredible force.

A large energy signal came to their senses and their brows knitted together as the Earth shook. "Do you feel that?" Trout asked the Namekian as he stood up from his meditating position. "I do. There's a large form of life heading this way." He said as they stare up at the sky.

Trout's eyes narrowed as something crosses his eyes before they both saw a meteor heading straight towards Earth. They exchanged glances before blasting off towards the meteor and on the way towards it, Krillen joined in.

"Well if it isn't the bald one," Trout mocks with a smirk when he saw Krillin and his bald head. "How's it going?" Trout asked and Krillen frowned deeply."Not good. If I don't destroy this meteor the entire Earth will be destroyed. I wish Goku was here to stop it." Krillen said and Trout raised an eyebrow at the monk.

"Why did they send you to stop the meteor? Don't they have stronger guys like the Triclops, the other Namekian, scarface, and that half-Saiyan son of Kakarot." He asked and Krillen glared at the Saiyan warrior.

"We don't have time to argue about the warriors," The Namekian's voice echoed in their ears and they turned their attention to him. "We must combine our strength to destroy this meteor." He said and they grunted before stopping when the meteor neared. They started to prepare their own attacks as they took their stances.

"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!"

"Galick Gun!"

"Blazing Flame!"

They each let out a cry and release their blasts towards the meteor and the energies fused together. The large attack hit the meteor dead-on but vanished as soon as it touched the surface and their eyes widened. The meteor hits them full force and they fell down.

XXX

Back in West City a large ship was located after the crashing of the meteor took place. The overlord Slug made sure to send his men out to ravage the resources they could find.

Meanwhile Tarp, Carlton, and Hasky sneak around as they caught glance of Lord Slug's men as they walk out. They glanced at a group of people that stood far away from the ship but they were in the sights of Lord Slug's men.

"Attention people of Earth," A man with a white helmet, purple plate, and purple visor raised his hand and called out to everyone. "This planet now belongs to Lord Slug. Bow before Lord Slug and—" Tarp suddenly jumped up and kicked the alien in his face with a cry.

The helmet fell off and showed his purple facial expressions while he staggered back in back of the bright sun. Tarp looked in confusion at the alien's cries before more of Lord Slug's men marched out and fire from their ray guns.

Tarp gritted his teeth before flying back while dodging their oncoming attacks he sent their way. However, the men stomped after him to try and injure him. Another alien charged towards Tarp and tried to punch him but Tarp smashed his foot in his face sending him crashing into the ground.

Another alien attacked him and Tarp dodge the oncoming attack by doing a back flip before he jumped up. He broke the helmet of the alien and the same happened when he came in contact with the bright light.

A ray gun was fired from behind Tarp and his eyes widened, but Gohan came in and fired a ki blast that destroyed the alien. "Gohan, what are you doing?!" Tarp looked back to see Gohan's mother march over towards her son with an angry facial expression.

Gohan ignores his mother's antics as he charged towards more aliens and took them out with Tarp. "Get back here before something bad happens to you!" Gohan froze at his mother's sudden deadly toned voice and quickly hid behind Tarp who paled.

Chichi suddenly jumped up and got into a fight between the aliens. She then kicked an alien in his stomach and wiped him out before clapping her hands off with a satisfied grunt.

"Mom!" Gohan exclaimed in shock while Tarp just stared at the raven-haired female in disbelief. Gohan couldn't believe his mother was this good in Martial Arts or so strong for that matter and it actually frightened him a bit.

"You don't think your father is the only fighter in this family do you? Just stay back and let mommy help—" Chichi was chopped by an alien with a glass mask and anger shot from Gohan.

"How dare you hurt my mother?!" Gohan tried to jump in and help his mother but he was chopped by a small alien while Tarp was caught by a big alien with wings. Tarp stopped with his struggle to get out of the alien's grasp when he felt another power approach.

"What is going on out here?" Their eyes traveled towards an old and brown alien as Lord Slug walked out with a scowl etched onto his features. "Who's making all this noise?" He demanded in a gruff voice.

"Lord Slug," the tall alien said and kneeled while never taking his eyes off Lord Slug. "These three have been causing trouble to our men. The small bob-haired one took out two of our men. What should we do with him?" He asked.

A long silence surged around them as Lord Slug looked around at the three imposters. His eyes traveled from Chichi to Tarp who growled at him before his eyes narrowed onto Gohan.

"What's that on the black haired one's hat?" Lord Slug asked as he walked towards Gohan and roughly grabbed the hat while eyeing the ball. "He can't know what a Dragon Ball is, can he?" Tarp thought while his eyes narrowed at Lord Slug.

He suddenly let out a roar of laughter as he pulled the small four-star ball off Gohan's hat and threw the hat next to Gohan's form. "It's a Dragon Ball." Tarp's eyes widened while Lords Slug smiled widely.

"Yes. We have the first Dragon Ball. Six more and my wish will be granted!"

"Good luck finding them," a voice suddenly said and everyone looked around in search of this mysterious voice. "They are scattered all over the world." The voice said once again and Lord Slug frowned deeply.

"Who said that?"

He looked towards the crowd who moved away in fear and Bulma kept standing while holding a struggling Oolong to cover her face. "Oh, just a small pig like me who happens to know where you can find the other Dragon Balls." She said and Oolong's eyes widened.

"Don't use me!" Oolong tried to break out from her grasp while paling at the looks he got from the aliens. "They're going to turn me into bacon. Then take me into space. The last thing I want to be is space bacon!"

"You like playing games, don't you girly?" the big one with wings sneered and Bulma swallowed hard along with Oolong. "How's this for a game? Medamatcha!"

A small alien walked towards Chichi and put a hand onto her face with a large sick smirk. "Tell us how to find the Dragon Balls or we will destroy this human." He threatened and Oolong's eyes widened.

Bulma suddenly dropped him onto the ground and he scurried in behind her while holding her leg. "Fine. If you want to find the Dragon Balls what you need is a Dragon Ball radar." Lord Slug let out an evil chuckle as Bulma pulled out a small device known as the Dragon Radar.

"There. Now that you have the radar you can find the Dragon Balls and leave." She said handing the tall alien the Dragon Ball before they all burst out laughing. "Fool. When we get the rest of the Dragon Balls your world is finished!" They exclaimed before they flew off while Lord Slug vanished inside his ship.

"You had to give them the Dragon Radar, Bulma," Oolong said and Bulma glared at the pig that still held her leg. "You couldn't just be quiet and let them look for the Dragon Balls for, I don't know, months."

"Shut up Oolong."

XXX

The Aliens searched for the rest of the six Dragon Balls with the presented Dragon Radar and found them on various places. The second Dragon ball was found not too far away in a luscious green forest inside a bird's nest.

The other were found much farther around the world and people were murdered to have the balls in their grasp. They were quick to find the last three Dragon Balls after destroying another area of a forest.

They returned to West City and represented Lord Slug with the small Dragon Balls as he grinned from ear to ear, his eyes gleaming with evil. The seven balls glowed brightly as he lifted his hands up into the sky.

"Rise Eternal Dragon and grant my wish!" A bright light burst from the seven Dragon Balls into the sky and dark clouds covered the once blue sky. A large Dragon appeared in the sky and it lay its red eyes onto Lord Slug.

"I am the Eternal Dragon. State your wish and I shall grant it." The Dragon boomed as Lord Slug's henchmen stared in amazement at the large Dragon. "Dragon, I want to be young again and never grow old! I want eternal youth!" Lord Slug yelled out.

"It shall be done" Shenlong's eyes started to glow bright as he used his power to grant the wish. Soon Lord Slug's skin started to turn green and smooth while his teeth returned.

"I am unstoppable!" Lord Slug exclaimed and let out a roar of laughter while the Dragon grunted at its work. A bright light surrounded him before he appeared in seven small balls and they then scattered around the world once more.

"What are your plans from here Lord Slug?" The tall alien asked Lord Slug and he looked at him with a large evil grin.

"We shall wipe out every human in this planet with the Terra-Freezer"

The evil gang walked back into the ship and quickly went to work to activate the said machine. The machine was launched into the air and just at the brink of the atmosphere of the planet before it activated.

The whole Planet was surrounded by a strange cloud and soon the planet was frozen inside an ice age.

XXX

Meanwhile on Planet Namek Brain peacefully help the Namekian's on their farms. He enjoyed the peaceful civilization of Namekians and felt himself more at ease with his mental abilities.

Sami came walking into the farm with her backpack visible on her back and Brain glanced towards her. "What have you brought me today Sami?" Brain asked as he finished up with planting fresh seeds for the next harvest.

"The only thing the Namekian's consume on this planet. I brought you water and also fish." Sami said and Brain smiled as he stood up and walked over towards her. "Thank you." He said as he took the food and Sami planted chase kissed on his cheeks.

"You have done a fine job on helping our planet recover," The Namekian Mori said coming in from behind Sami and they turned towards him as he smiled slightly. "With you around our species will continue to prosper." Brain smiled at his words of praise.

"Your words lift my spirits up new guardian of the Namekian Dragon Balls… Mori" The Guardian chuckled before Brain continued working on the new harvest with Sami as she made faces for him to eat.

Mori suddenly heard a voice break through telepathically and his brows furrowed. "_**Is there any Namekian on this planet who can hear me?"**_ Piccolo's voice echo through his head and Mori grunted.

"**_My name is Mori. I am the new grand elder and guardian of the Namekian Dragon Balls."_** Mori stated and a brief silence came from Piccolo.

"**_So you're like the Kami in your world? Listen, I need your help. An alien has landed on this planet, took our Dragon Balls, and has turned the world into a permanent winter. I need a firestorm or a miracle to stop this guy."_ **Piccolo explained.

Confusion covered Mori's face, "_**Why are you telling me about this?"**_ He asked, waiting for an answer from his fellow Namekian. **_"Because I need your help gathering the Dragon Balls on your planet so we can wish this to stop. He calls himself Lord Slug."_ **Piccolo said.

A brief silence passed between them before Mori's eyes widened in terror. **_"Lord Slug?! Lord Slug is a Super Namekian and the evil half of one of our Namekian's_**!" Mori exclaimed and heard a surprised sound from Piccolo.

"**_He's a different half of a Namekian like me? How do I stop him_**?" Piccolo asked and Mori frowned. "**_You just have to realize your own weaknesses and use them against him. Since he's a Super Namekian your weaknesses will affect him even greater than it affects you_**." He stated.

"**_But I don't have any weaknesses. I can regenerate my limbs and my body is stronger than any humans! Our anatomy is even different so I can't find his heart_**…" Piccolo trailed off and growled slightly in frustration.

"_**Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but overhear how our planet is being overtaken by a super Namekian,"** _Brain said interrupting their conversation and Piccolo was silent while Brain frowned when he sensed something of interest.

"**_There's something else you must know. The small Saiyan Gohan is flying to Lord Slug's ship to fight him."_** Brain said and heard a gasp come from Piccolo. "**_What? That stupid boy! I have to go there before he gets himself killed!"_** He exclaimed and rushed out of the connection.

Silence came between them and Brain let his hand fall from his head after coming in the telepathic connection. "In the end the only one who can stop this threat is Trout." He murmured with furrowed brows.

XXX

Gohan looked determined forward as he flew towards Lord Slug's ship. His brows were furrowed and a small frowned was etched upon his lips.

There was a sudden blast to his side and he quickly dodged before looking down to Lord Slug's men as they pointed blasters towards him.

"Fire at the small fry!" One of the men shouted and they let loose with their blasters. Gohan dodged the blaster's energy balls in the air before flying above them with his own yellow energy ball.

"Masenko HA!" Gohan cried as he hurled the ball towards the men before it exploded. The men cried out in shock when the ground suddenly exploded with even more explosions and they were gravely injured.

"Someone report back to Lord Slug!" One of the men called out and a group of men started to run towards the ship while Gohan fought the rest of Lord Slug's men. There was a sudden explosion where the men ran towards Lord Slug's ship and they fell back.

Gohan glanced towards the scene and saw Carlton break through the smoke before attacking the sent men. "Carlton!" Gohan called and the said man looked back before he grinned.

As time passed Gohan grew close to Tarp as a friend and started to grow close to Carlton as well. A new friendship formed and Gohan felt a strong bond between him and Carlton.

"Hey Gohan. I saw you flying to Lord Slug's and thought you could use some help." Carlton said as he walked in next to Gohan and the half-saiyan smiled widely. "You're awesome Carlton." Gohan said.

Carlton smiled at Gohan before a bunch of small ugly creatures suddenly climbed on top of him. Their eyes grew wide as they exploded and Gohan cried out, "Carlton!"  
He suddenly heard coughing and saw Carlton was unharmed from the explosion. He waved the smoke away and looked at Gohan with a relieved facial expression. "Good thing I'm stronger than when I went to Namek." He said before they felt strong power levels near them.

They turned towards three aliens that arrived and Carlton raised an eyebrow at the three henchmen. "Wait. There are three of you? You're handsome, creepy looking with strange powers, and strong…I have the strangest case of déjà vu about this." Carlton murmured.

The said handsome one smiled arrogantly and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Come at us. There are three of us and only two of you." He said as his smile turned into a smug grin.

Carlton gritted his teeth while clenching his fists at their luck before someone arrived with his usual white and purple attire. "Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed happily and the Namekian glanced back with his usual scowl before looking back at the three henchmen.

"Gohan you should have waited for me before going off to battle Lord Slug. Don't think after this is done you won't be having a word with me." Piccolo stated in a low voice and Gohan flinch slightly at his mentor's strong tone.

"If it's any constellation, I snuck out of my house to get here without telling my mom. She's going to ground me when she finds out I am gone." Gohan shivered at the thought of his angry mother but Piccolo never faltered.

"If you ask me you got lucky. I stopped by at Trout's house to see if his son wanted to fight, but his mom was watching him every minute. She can never seem to let Tarp fight. I guess Tarp is going to grow up as a thinker instead of a fighter." Carlton chuckled at Piccolo's words.

They saw the three aliens stare at them impatiently and their facial expressions turned serious. They glanced over each one while taking in their power levels and Piccolo grunted, "I'll take the big dumb one," Piccolo said and the large alien growled at him.

"I want to fight the tall handsome one," Carlton said and the stall alien smirked widely. Carlton returned the smirk and glanced at Gohan who had a frown on his lips.

"That means you can fight the small ugly one, Gohan." Gohan looked at him in disbelief before his eyes traveled towards the smaller alien. "Do I have too?" He asked but didn't get an answer and had to take the silence as an answer.

Carlton charged off towards the taller alien with a cry, his fist clenched before swinging a fist towards him. The alien was taken aback by the direct attack and staggered back a bit before glaring at Carlton.

The charged towards each other again and their fists collided with each other. Carlton went to kick the alien but he suddenly vanished from sight before Carlton felt his ankles being grabbed in the air.

"Fool! How can you let your guard down in the middle of a fight? You're not even worth my time or worth my eyes" The alien mocked and Carlton growled at him "Oh yeah? Well you look like someone who works for my uncle Zacton on his stairs." Carlton snapped back.

The tall one smirked as he still held Carlton's ankles before Carlton shot a blast at him and he had to let go. Carlton then charged at him and kicked out his wind before punching him in the face.

The minion was sent crashing into a small shop and Carlton attacked him head on again. Lord Slug's minion quickly dodged his oncoming fist before letting out his own series of punched that was easily evaded by Carlton.

Lord's Slug's minion was once again beat up by Carlton and he was losing the battle as it dragged on. "You are living in an inward and hidden reality. Your strength will not save you from a thousand blasters." The alien said as he vanished from sight again.

Carlton looked around and tried to sense him but couldn't before the alien's hands tuck out of the ground. The tall alien strapped him tightly to the ground with his hands and Carlton's eyes widened when more of Lord Slug's men appeared with blasters.

"One blaster may not scare you but let's see how you do against the might of twenty blasters." The alien smirked viciously and Carlton was surrounded by the men. Just as he thought he was finished he remembered his fire powers.

He set himself on burning the alien's grip off and the alien cries out before scowling at Carlton. "Ack! This human of earth with no worth burned my hands! Kill him!" the alien yelled and they fired at Carlton.

Carlton took a deep breath before he let out a breath attack of fire that cancels out all of their attacks. "Dragon Tack Shot!" Their eyes widened when he fired balls of fire that easily burnt through their armor.

The men fell to the ground unconscious but not dead after just burning off their armor. Carlton then walked up to the tall alien and picked him up by his collar so they were the same eye height.

"Listen here, there's no need in fighting against us when you can fight with us. You're precious leader's just using you and it's not worth fighting a coward's fight!" Carlton said before he knocked the alien out with a head butt.

Meanwhile Piccolo continues on with his fight against the alien, Wing. Wing tried hitting Piccolo but he easily evades the attack by flying back towards and instead the alien hit the car. Piccolo vanished into a building and the bulk alien growled as he followed him.

The building suddenly exploded and the alien crashed while Piccolo walked out towards shim. Wing let out a chuckle as he looked at Piccolo, "You're strong, but you won't be able to beat Lord Slug so why not join him?" He asked and extended his hand.

Just as it looked like Piccolo wanted to shake his hands he moved his own hand towards Wing's face and blasted his head off.

Meanwhile Gohan is chased by the tiny alien's copies that exploded when they touched him. Gohan fell into a rock and the little alien fell down to finish him off when Carlton fired a fireball at him. The fireball burned the alien's body until he fell down that ceased the fire.

"Are you alright, Gohan?" Carlton asked the injured saiyan before he pulled out a Senzu Bean. "This will bring you back to full strength. Compliments of Brain, Yajirobe, and Korin." Carlton pushed the senzu bean inside Gohan's mouth as he twitched in pain.

Gohan swallowed the bean and his injuries vanished without a trace and his energy was restored. Gohan slowly croaked his eyes open, "D-Dad?" Gohan murmured as he mistook Carlton as his father and Carlton smiled while shaking his.

"It's okay, Gohan. You were attacked but I healed you with a Senzu Bean. This battle is almost done. All we have to do now is find Lord Slug and make him leave earth and melt all this snow." Carlton explained as he helped Gohan up and Gohan smiled slightly at him.

They saw Lord Slug's men retreat into the space ship where they hid from the group but the spaceship exploded before Lord Slug walked out. "Tch, these men are worthless. For what reason did you come to my ship?" He asked and sneered at him fallen men.

"You're Lord Slug?" Carlton asked surprised the bulk man and he crossed his arms over his chest while grunting.

"Why do you want to take over our planet? Wasn't it just your wish to become young again? You're young again so why can't you just leave our planet? You can stay here too but you have to destroy the machine freezing our planet. This planet doesn't care if you're an alien. All it wants is for you to be friendly." Carlton stated.

Lord Slug stared at him with a blank expression and silence fell upon them. Carlton's words seemed to show his innocence to peace on the planet and somehow it amused Lord Slug when he smiled evilly.

"Why wouldn't I take over your filthy planet? My wish might have been to gain my youth but now I can rule the universe and I simply began by taking your planet. I don't plan on retracting anything and just to show I'm not friendly…" Lord Slug trailed off.

His eyes suddenly turned bright red and he fired his laser eye towards Carlton who was hit dead-on. Gohan's eyes widened when Carlton fell to the ground while Lord Slug smirked, "You killed him..." Gohan murmured in disbelief.

Gohan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly as anger started to course through his veins. "Carlton wanted to help you...he wanted to save you. You just murdered him." Gohan's power suddenly skyrocketed and Piccolo smirked.

"You're in trouble now."

Gohan let out a cry as he attacked Lord Slug and started to beat him up with mere punches from his raged fists. He flies back slightly and started to charge a blast in his hands. "Masenko HA!" He cried and an explosion erupted from where Lord Slug stood.

Gohan breathed heavy and felt victory course through his mind until Lord Slug walked out from the smoke, unharmed. "You think such lowlife attacks will harm me? The great Lord Slug? Don't underestimate me!"

Lord Slug attacked Gohan and used his skills in such a way that Gohan stood no chance against him. Lord Slug started to charge an attack to finish off Gohan but Trout appeared in front of the demi-saiyan and blocked the attack.

"No one beats a Saiyan half-breed but me!"

Everyone's surprised at his sudden arrival while Carlton stands up with a large girn on his face."Sensei!" He exclaimed with excite while Piccolo's face turned stoic. "He's returned," he murmured before they heard a loud grumble coming from Trout.

"There better be some food when I'm finished with this. Do you know how long I had to fly just to get here? Who are you anyway, green man?" Trout asked impatiently at Lord Slug.

"I am the great ruler Lord Slug! He who has gained eternal youth and am now free to conquer everything in his path!" Lord Slug chuckled while Trout cocked his head to the side.

"Really? You don't look very royal to be a lord. What are you the lord of anyways?" Trout mocked while Lord Slug scowled at him. "Mock all you want, Fool! You won't be so cocky when I'm done with you!" Lord Slug snapped and Trout scoffed.

"Oh I'm a fool? I'm sorry but who was the one who came all the way to earth with no real powers? I fought Lord Frieza. I slaughtered millions of aliens just like you. Prepare, worthless slug, for the legend your species will fear. The legendary Super Saiyan!" Trout exclaimed.

Trout gritted his teeth as his muscles bulged and a bright light started to flicker from him. The ground shook with the great amount of power Trout was releasing and with a loud cry, his hair spiked up in gold and his eyes turned into a teal color.

"Ha! Super Saiyans are only a myth! There is no such thing as a Super Saiyan and any Saiyan is a fool to believe in such nonsense. Especially the ones that are all talk and no fighting." Lord Slug sneered and Trout frowned.

"I'll show you the way a Saiyan fights when he's a Super Saiyan." Trout suddenly appeared in front of Lord Slug and appeared in front of him before he punched him in the stomach.

Lord Slug crashed into the spaceship but quickly gains his composure as he charges at Trout and punched the saiyan warrior into another town. "You shall die here, Super Saiyan." Lord Slug sneered and laughed as he thought of his quick victory.

His laughter was short lived when Trout started to glow even brighter with a yellow aura and his power spiked up. He let out a cry and attacked Lord Slug with a blast that the alien barely dodged before they took the fighting into the skies.

Their fists collided brutally and the air shook slightly at the force of how their fists collided. Trout suddenly vanished when Lord Slug punched him and appeared behind him with a swift kick that was evaded.

However, just as Lord Slug evaded the kick, Trout punched the cowl he wore and saw his true identity. Lord Slug scowled as his Namekian identity was reveal and Trout huffed. "I'm not surprised," Trout said and Lord Slug narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan.

"The fact that you're green pretty much shows you're a Namekian. Let me guess, you are just like Odin not having a place in Planet Namek so you decided to come to earth. Along the way you found some space bandits who would work for you? How pitiful." Trout spat.

"Say what you want, saiyan! My true power will make you regret those words! You're Super Saiyan powers are worthless against my own!" Lord Slug snapped and his power increased drastically as he started to grow into a large form.

"Now let's see hear from your big ego now." Trout ran through the town and tried to dodge Lord Slug's attacks but the giant Namekian smashed him wherever he went. Trout fired a few ki-balls towards the Namekian but they did no harm.

"If I remember Namekian's are trained to sense energy. If I keep my energy low he won't be able to find...that won't work. There's no one left in this town except me. If only I knew something like the Spirit Bomb than this battle would be over." Trout muttered as he tried to catch his breath behind a building.

He quickly held his breath when Lord Slug walked towards his area but the large Namekian then walked away. He saw Carlton in the corner of his eyes dancing around while flaunting his Power Level.

"Come here you big green snail. You were supposed to kill me but I'm still here and you can't stop me!" Carlton yelled at Lord Slug who gritted his teeth in anger. Carlton ran from the large Namekian and Lord Slug fired energy blasts at Carlton but missed with each one.

"Yes. He's moving away from sensei. I can give sensei the chance he needs to stop Lord—" Lord Slug caught Carlton with an extended hand and started to squeeze the warrior so hard he felt like his head was about to explode.

Gohan and Piccolo flew behind him before stopping at Carlton's screams. "Mr. Piccolo...he needs our help." Gohan said and glanced at Piccolo with pleading eyes. Piccolo looked at the young saiyan as he started to think about what they could do to help before an idea came.

"Gohan, remember what you did in the waterfall? I need you to do it again. Louder this time." Piccolo said and Gohan frowned. "But that will hurt you, Mr. Piccolo." Piccolo gritted his teeth and covered his ears.

"Just do it Gohan." Gohan nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and started to whistle as hard as he could, like before. The whistling got to Lord Slug's sensitive eardrums and he lets out an agonizing cry as he held his ears while Carlton falls out of his grasp.

Meanwhile, Trout headed out to fight Lord Slug and saw the large Namekian in much pain. "If the noise is too much for him than I'll blow his ears off...right through his eardrums. I'll unless the strongest Galick Gun..." He stops when he saw a shadow fly over him.

The shadow created a small, yet powerful energy he immediately recognized as the Spirit Bomb and his eyes widened. Lord Slug sensed the energy and gritted his teeth as he stood up through the noise.

"No! You won't stop me!" He cried before he flew to the strong energy. The shadow threw the Spirit Bomb towards Lord Slug and he was destroyed by the pure energy along with his ship.

The world slowly turned back to normal as the freezing device fell to the Earth in pieces and the ice age came to an end. "We did it," Gohan cheered as everyone assembled with their own smiles. "We stopped Lord Slug!" Gohan cheered.

"Not bad since we didn't have your dad this time," Piccolo said and Gohan's face never faltered before something passed through his thoughts. "But what was that last attack? It felt like the Spirit Bomb." He murmured and Piccolo's brows furrowed.

Carlton showed up and stepped into the uncomfortable silence before glancing at Gohan and Piccolo. They were suddenly hugged by his and their eyes widened. "You two have saved me! You saved me! How can I ever repay you?" Carlton asked and Piccolo glared silently at him.

"Stop squishing us!" Piccolo said and Carlton quickly lets go as they breathed for air. He smiled sheepishly while Gohan laughed before Trout showed up and he glared daggers at Carlton.

"I wanted to help, sensei. If I hadn't stepped in you would be dead instead of me. We're both at fault, sensei." Trout crossed his arms over his body with a sigh. "Carlton, you're a good kid, have a strong heart, but I'd rather you be a coward than a foolish gallant human who is trying to get himself killed to prove he's not weak." Trout scolded.

"How did you survive the meteor?" Piccolo asked interrupting Trout and the saiyan glanced at Piccolo. "Not now, I'm disciplining my student." Trout was about to continue when he saw Gohan giving him a small glare.

"Trout..."

"Alright. We weren't hit by the meteor. It created a kind of wind that smashed us together until we blacked out. The three of us fell near Korin's Tower where that obese swordsman Yajiporky-" Carlton scowled at his sensei, "It's Yajirobe, sensei." He corrected and Trout huffed.

"I know what his name is. I just can't pass down an opportunity to make fun of his weight. Anyways, the fat boy woke me, Krillin, and Odin up and told us what was going on. We flew back here as fast as we could." Trout explained and Gohan raised a confused eyebrow.

"Where's Krillin and Odin?" Gohan asked confused and the others wondered themselves while glancing around. "They were no match for my speed. Also since I'm very competitive in races I slowed them down." Trout smirked and they paled slightly.

"How?"

Krillen and Odin showed up before Trout could tell them and their eyes caught Krillen wearing a cast on his right hand. The monk glared deadly at Trout as he landed next to the group.

"Hey!" Krillin yelled at Trout and the saiyan looked at his casted arm. "I want an apology for breaking my arm." Krillen said and Trout scoffed with his smirk never leaving his face.

"No. Now that there's no more Lord Slug, no more winter, and no wives or girlfriends to ruin this moment, let's say we go to the beach. Either that or you can all fight me." Everyone started to back away from Trout at his words and he sighed.

"Come on. I'll only use one hand." He said and put a hand behind his back. Everyone glanced at each other and Trout before they blasted off from the saiyan, hoping that he won't catch up to really fight them.


	125. Chapter 125

**This chapter was written by me and edited by the same author. Its a little shorter ** **than that last chapter but only because it was a very long chapter. **

XXX

Long ago… The day of Planet Vegeta's destruction…

Trout was in his Space Pod raising his pod's lid and looked at the meteors that used to be his Planet and the nova burned in space that's the core.

"Fasha…no." Trout murmured and gritted his teeth in anger at the destruction of his planet. Not only had he lost his planet but his mate as well and every other Saiyan's life vanished.

Trout clenched his hands before he closed the lid of his space pod. "It doesn't make any sense. Who would destroy Planet Vegeta? Whoever they were...they'll pay. They will be destroyed. It will be me..." He vowed before he pulled out a Saiyan infant.

The baby resembled his father's features along with his spiky hair and strong eyes. He had a furry brown tail and a frown was etched onto his lips.

"And you, Cuckin."

XXXX

Present day… An unknown Planet.

The Planet was a wet wasteland and rain never seemed to stop falling from the skies. Aliens with four arms and hairy bodies attacked a young Saiyan on the rainy Planet.  
The Saiyan's hand glowed purple before he waved his hand. The ground exploded with purple geysers that destroyed the aliens and their cries were the last thing the Saiyan heard of them.

Out of the mud where the Saiyans stood smaller versions of the aliens with two arms and much bigger teeth grabbed onto the Saiyans legs. The Saiyan took to the air and he fired fast yet small purple ki blasts that destroy the aliens before he descended back to the ground again.

The remaining alien made loud noises as they called out their Queen. The alien was a larger version of the rest but she couldn't stand. She only walked on four tiny legs and her razor sharp teeth could be seen as she let out a loud roar.

"Hello queen beasty," said the Saiyan male as a smirk covered his lips. The Queen looked at him and he pushed himself off from the ground as he charged at the large alien.

"Have you ever looked at the moon and wondered what it would look like painted with your blood? Let's see..."

"Purple Explosion!"

The Saiyan boy fired the Queen alien into the air and she let out a cry as she exploded from the strong attack. The rest of the aliens run away with fear stricken facial expressions before an alien dog attacked them.

The alien dog resembled a cheetah from Earth with a yellow underbelly with black skin and it had horns on its head. The alien dog had a face of a vicious animal and its sharp teeth were visible when it growled.

"Good boy, Wrowler. Good boy." The Saiyan boy said and stroked the animal making it look at the Saiyan with a prideful expression. "Do you want a treat?" The Saiyan boy walked up to one of the dead aliens as he blew his head off.

He pulled out the spine with nothing connected to it before throwing it at the alien dog. "Don't bring it on the ship. Fecica doesn't like finding bones behind the controls." The dog hastily ate before another humane alien showed up.

The Saiyan boy turned towards him and some couldn't tell if the newcomer was a Saiyan but he definitely was not a human. He had a small animalistic mark under his right eye and wore a blue armor that had no sleeves.

"Cuckin?" The newcomer asked and looked around at the scene of the dead aliens before frowning at the Saiyan. "What are you doing? You were supposed to transform into a giant ape to destroy all the aliens." The Saiyan male shrugged as he glanced around.

"Ruling this planet was too easy. None of them had any _ki_ energy, could fly, they didn't even have one chromosome for brains. Besides, I hate becoming a great ape. I always lose my clothes and my memories." The Saiyan stated bitterly as he wore no Saiyan armor.

The rest of his team showed up and they were three in total. There was only one female amongst the two well-built men and together they were almost unstoppable. They look at the mess of the bodies before laughing.

"You are malicious and vigorous, Cuckin." One of the muscular men said with a smirk on his face. He was quite a large man with large muscles that clearly stood out. "The Saiyan's really are the strongest in the known galaxy. Your father would be..."

"Not my father!" They flinched at Cuckin's harsh tone and he gave them an evil stare that made shivers run down their spines.

"My father abandoned me when I was only five. He lied to me. He said I was born off planet to learn how to act differently than a Saiyan. Be a guardian instead of a destroyer. When I was six I learned the truth. Our planet was destroyed and my mother is dead. He was using me for his plot of revenge."

The alien animal sensed the raging emotions of the Saiyan and started to whimper in front of him. Cuckin felt guilt grip him for getting mad in front of the alien dog and petted him.

"It's a good thing we accepted this mission when it was offered," The other muscular guy said turning the conversation in another direction to calm the tension that rose between them. His muscles were also fairly large and rivaled his partner's in size.

"We were all out of Zeni and only have half our fuel remaining." He stated and the female grunted. "25,000 Zeni and free parts will really help us rebuild our ship." She stated and everyone glanced at her.

She was smaller in length of the males but not too much and her hair was cut short as it only reached beneath her face. "We can use those parts to build another ship so we can destroy space pirates easier and I don't have to hear you idiots snore." The men glared at her but she ignored them.

"I am a Saiyan. I don't snore," Cuckin said as he stopped petting the animal after he calmed down and stood up from his crouching position. "While you fools waste your time sleeping I think about my father, my mother, and the faceless tyrant who destroyed my planet. I hate my father, I miss my mother, and I want to kill that tyrant so I can show my father how much stronger I am than him."

Suddenly, Cuckin's Scouter beeps at an approaching presence and everyone prepared their own attack. A fish-like alien with cat whiskers arrive and they cease fire at the familiar face of their friend.

"What do you have to report, Catkest?"

"I have news for Cuckin." Catkest stated and the team moved out of the way as Cuckin walked up towards him to hear the news.

"I have kept many things from you Cuckin for your own protection. I have seen what races other than the Saiyan's can accomplish. I have seen the honourless aliens take my species fighting styles away from us and use it against us. I have seen it rain on only two planets. One is this planet and the next is Earth. And...I have kept the secret of who destroyed your planet."

Catkest pulls off a mantle that once covered his body and revealed a Saiyan Armor that he wore. He then took out armor and gave it to Cuckin whose brows were furrowed.  
"This armor will fit you no matter what size you become. It will protect your body from a ki explosion. You will need it for this battle. Frieza was the one who destroyed your planet, but he's dead now. He was killed by many people; one of them was your father Trout. He lives in a planet called earth."

A lightning aura started to surround the Saiyan as he clenched his fists into the armor and the bandits backed away from him in his angered state.

"We'll see what hurts more. The hole I will fire in your chest from all those years you left me on that deserted planet or that your son, the only pure Saiyan left in the galaxy, has become a better Saiyan warrior than him."

Cuckin's alien dog created a sound that resembled the sound of people's bones that were being eaten while the five bandits cheered for the Saiyan.

They were going to make trout pay for abandoning Cuckin.

XXX

Yuki-Ran thought something was odd with Carlton but she couldn't place what was wrong with him, except his strange behavior.

Carlton took a deep breath as he arrived into the bathroom and walked towards the sink before he looked into the mirror determinately. "Yin-Ran…" He began and took a pose in the mirror.

"I don't know what type of guy you see me as. I hope these past years haven't been a waste of time for you. I wish I knew you sooner. Before I was a student of the great Trout the Saiyan...I was a nobody. A loser. I thought I'd try the closest martial art school so I can get stronger and people would stop picking on me so much. I never thought I could meet someone as special as you-"

Carlton gasped when he dropped the ring into the sink and tried to reach for it before he remembered something: _'I have heat powers._'

Carlton burned through the sink and grinned in triumph as he grabbed the ring. But the water started to overflow and a customer walked in to see the mess before he gasped.

XXX

Carlton drowned himself in his tears outside of the restaurant and his thoughts kept trailing off to how much of a loser he was. But the next thing he knew was Yin-Ran touching his back and he jumped slightly in shock.

"Sorry I kept you waiting. They had really tasty deserts in there and who wants only one?" She said with a smile before seeing Carlton's glum face and her facial expression fell.

"Eighty thousand. It cost one hundred thousand but it was all the money I had. I'm in destitute. I have no money left." Carlton murmured and Yin-Ran looked at him with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry about your money, Carlton." She apologized.

"That was all the money I had for college. How am I supposed to get a real job? Even if I get a job now it won't cover the expenses I lost." Carlton stated glumly and Yin-Ran frowned. "What did you drop in that sink?"

Carlton lifted his hand and opened it up before pulling out a ring to show her. "A ring?" she asked confused and Carlton looked down with a deep facial expression.

"Yin-Ran...this is something my people call a wedding ring. It's what the man buys for the woman when he...wants to marry her." Carlton explained and Yin-Ran's eyes widened as her heart beat sped up but Carlton was oblivious to her behaviour.

"I know your answer is no since I don't have any money and have no way of financing you, but would you-" Carlton yelped when Yin-Ran jumped on his shoulders and squeezed him so hard that blood came out from his shoulders.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

After a painful recovery of bleeding, Carlton managed to put a ring on her finger and Yin-Ran's eyes gleamed with happiness. "When you want to have the ceremony please tell me," Carlton said and Yin-Ran looked at him.

His face showed his own happiness though he was still upset about his depleted funds. "I'm going to be staying at Trout's for the time being." Carlton said without seeing Yin-Ran use a watch to call a ship to come.

A ship appeared above them with a fox girl like Yin-Ran as a pilot and Carlton looked at them in confusion while Yin-Ran smiled. "Carlton there's something I didn't tell you," Yin-Ran said and Carlton listened.

He watched her closely along with the strange ship that was about the size of a normal plane and pilot that resembled the female in front of him. "I want to have the wedding on my home planet. On Insunebi."

Carlton's eyes widened at the females words and the next thing he knew, he was carried onto the spaceship by two beautiful fox girls along with a female alien who had long purple hair, big bangs and Egyptian clothes.

Before he knew it, the ship blasted off towards Yin-Ran's home planet.


	126. Chapter 126

**Two chapters posted in the same time. I'd like to thank PrincessOzora8 for helping editing the chapters I've written. The new chapters may take weeks to write. Thank you. **

XXX

Carlton groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness and he blinked his eyes open to see a race of female aliens with fox tails. His eye travaled to a small window near him and he paled slightly.

_'I'm back in space. After Namek I vowed never to go up in space ever again but now I'm in space.'_ He thought and retrained a sigh as his eyes traveled towards a warrior with a ponytail.

She carried a spear by her side and her glare never faltered from Carlton. "Yin-Ran, for almost three years you leave after failing to find Saiyan's, and you bring us this tailless oaf." She sneered and Carlton thought of her as someone with no predilection of him.

Yuki-Ran touched her shoulder with a serious facial expression. "Lily-Ran, he's my husband." She told the female alien and she huffed before she left but she never ceased her glare on Carlton.

"I would be lying if I said she was the first girl I just met who completely hates me." Carlton said looking at the warrior and Yin-Ran frowned. "Lily-Ran is just protective of everyone I met. Especially since we...split up." Yin-Ran stated and Carlton raised an eyebrow.

"Split up? What do you mean?" he asked confused and Yin-Ran shifted her gaze slightly uncomfortable. "Let's just say we had a certain...love for each other." She murmured and before Carlton can ask her about it he saw a Planet.

It's had the familiar orange color of Yin-Ran with fog that surrounded its atmosphere and like the Earth it had pools of water around it. Moreover, he could feel the heat from the Planet inside the ship as they arrive.

"You're probably wondering about the heat?" Yin-Ran asked seeing Carlton's confused facial expression and he nodded. It was strange to already feel the heat of the planet and it worried him that he might not be able to withstand it.

"Our planet is one hundred percent female population. For six days every year our planet creates strong pheromones that lure male aliens here. We usually got help from the Saiyans. Their powerful DNA goes into our future generations. Since there are hardly any of them left we had to push away less aliens. The ones who look the most human we keep. Our babies will always be born female."

_'Where did I fly too? Space or fantasy planet?'_ Carlton thoughts as he pondered around on her words and the ship started to enter the atmosphere of the Planet.

The landing was much more controlled than Carlton thought it would be and in the corner of his eyes he saw hundreds of female aliens waiting outside. Carlton feels uncomfortable to step out and Yin-Ran looked at him in confusion.

"Are you not coming out?" She asked him in confusion and Carlton shook his head while swallowing in embarrassment.

"I-I don't like all the attention am getting." He stuttered out his words.

"Maybe you can tell all the girls to leave?" He asked and Yin-Ran's brows furrowed in confusion or the male's behavior.

"But Carlton, they're here to see you. You're the first human to ever make it to Insunebi." Yin-Ran pointed out and Carlton sighed.

He walked out and just as he walked out a young girl about three years of age, ran in because of two other females that tripped her. "Hey, did you fall?" Carlton asked as he helped her up gently and she stared at him blankly.

"My name's Carlton? What's your name?" He asked and her ears twitched a few times. She poked Carlton in his face before she ran away to an older woman known as her grandmother.

"Come along Carlton. The queen, my mother wants to see you." Yin-Ran said and Carlton nodded before they walked up. He words about what he saw, smelled and noticed a few things from the females.

Some are afraid of him, some are angry with him, and only a few wave to him. Finally he met Yin-Ran's mother. She was old with a staff by her side and had a puzzled look plastered on her facial features.

"I'm home mother." Yin-Ran stated and she bowed slightly to the elder female who didn't even spare her a glace. "Who is home?" Her mother asked and Carlton's face fell slightly at her behavior.

"Your daughter Yin-Ran." Yin-Ran said and the old woman started to space out from the name. "I had a daughter Yin-Ran. She ran away from me. Yin-Ran, Yin-Ran, Yin-Ran. She was twenty-four when she ran away." She thought aloud.  
Lily-Ran showed up with a state with a golden bowl on top of it. She put her arms in it and touched the Queen's face with it. Her puzzled face disappears and her face turned into a stoic facial expression.

"Thank you, Red Captain Lily-Ran." The Queen thanked and the Captain bowed slightly in respect. The Queen's eyes traveled to Carlton and she stood. "I see a man in my midst. May he tell me his name and why he's here at once." The Queen demanded.

She banged her staff on the tiled ground and Carlton almost stumbled back but Yin-Ran caught him before he raised his hand.

"My name is Carlton. I'm human, I dropped out of college, I wanted to get my degree in law enforcement, I like computers and steamed rice, sometimes when I want a glass of soda I put the can in the glass upside down to let it fall in. I didn't know your daughter very much when she said your custom with the knife was to get engaged, and sometimes she leaves. I don't know where she goes, but with your blessing I would like there to be a ring on her finger that will never come off." Carlton explained and the female's brows furrowed.

"I see. You wish to be married to my daughter Yin-Ran. I barely know you but I see you as someone who can keep my daughter happy and raise wonderful children with her" She stated and Carlton looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really?" He asked shocked and the Queen frowned deeply. "No not really. Are you kidding me? A human as a son-in-law?! It's an outrage. My daughter left so she could find a Saiyan warrior to be on this throne and instead she brings me the worse planet creature." She exclaimed.

"But mother I love Carlton." Yin-Ran objected and her mother huffed while looking at her daughter in anger.

"Love. There's no such thing as love. What you feel for this man is obsession with our planets rules. He flashed a knife at you so you marry him. If anything that makes him a marauder. Lily-Ran, get your spear and put it in this man's heart." The Queen ordered.

Yin-Ran's eyes widened along with Carlton's and Lily-Ran smirked. "With pleasure, malady." She raised her spear and other females held Carlton tightly as she brought down the spear.

"Stop! There were Saiyan's on earth. Eight in total. I know every name of those Saiyan's. There's Trout, Tarp, Kakarot, Vegeta, Nappa, Gohan, Leekel, and Shallon. One of them is dead, two of them are already married, one is a renegade prince still following in destruction, two are babies, and the last two are just boys."

"What is the name of this renegade one. The one who is doing what he's suppose to do?" The Queen asked and Carlton swallowed hard at the spear that was directed at his chest.

"Vegeta." Yin-Ran answered and hoped that she could reason with her mother. "Which one? The son or the father?" The Queen asked and Lily-Ran slowly let the spear fall back to her side.

"The son."

"You left Vegeta and gave me…this? Vegeta was the son of the greatest Saiyan who ever lived. With his blood in my child we would have the ultimate leader? How could you disobey your mother?" The Queen asked angrily and Carlton frowned.

"With all due respect ladies..." The warriors of Yin-Ran's race immediately had their spears to his neck and he swallowed hard. "Thanks for listening."

"There's not a single Saiyan left in this universe," The mother continued to mourn at her daughter's choice. "How could I have raised my daughter to be so blind? Where will there ever be another Saiyan to save this planet from its turmoil?" She thought aloud.

There was a sudden sound of a spaceship in the air and everyone's eyes traveled up at the large vehicle. The Saiyan known as Trout's son landed on the bridge of the Planet and was soon to step out.

"Hello," He greeted with a smirk and a dark atmosphere surrounded him while everyone was on edge of the stranger. The Queen stared the raven-haired male down and he descended towards the ground.

"My name is Cuckin. I was lured to this planet by its strange scent. Even from the deepest regions of space your scent was like a trail leading us here. If it is a ceremonial thing to honor the loss of royalty, my condolences to the man who lost his life." He said.

"Insunebi mourns the death of no man." The Queen stated simply and he glanced around while everyone took in his strong features. "You're a Saiyan." The Queen pointed out with a smile and he grunted.

"Pure Saiyan. I am what every Saiyan should be: pure blood, fast, strong, with a thirst for battle and a body that never feels weak with age. I will most likely die in battle." Cuckin said proudly and the Queen's smile never faltered.

Carlton glanced at the Saiyan as he took him in before he looked back at himself and felt envious of the pure blooded Saiyan. 'A handsome real Saiyan? How am I supposed to compete with that?' He thought and his face fell into a deep expression.

"You're a real Saiyan?" Cuckin grunted once more and the Queen threw her hands up in the air. She started to cheer and the rest of the female aliens cheer with her. "You are strong, powerful. Your children will be strong and powerful too. Saiyan warrior, surely you know of Insunebi's alliance with all Saiyan's?" She asked him and the cheering died down.

"I can't say that I do." Cuckin said with a raised brow and Yin-Ran's eyes widened as she looked back at her mother in disbelief. "Mother, I came here to marry—" Yin-Ran was cut off when her mother lifted her hand to silence her.

"Hush. Daughter, this is not about you. It's about this young man and the survival of a race." The Queen said and a brief silence passed them before she started to explain to the young Saiyan about their alliance.

"Saiyan's come here for six days to help our planet create powerful warriors. The strong become a legion and the others forge weapons for them. We're not that far behind in battle as the Saiyan's." The Queen explained and Cuckin huffed.

"Except your entire race is female. What happens to the babies that are born as male?" He asked interested to know the answer and the Queen shook her head. "We never have children born as men."

"What if you did? Would you allow the mother to keep the baby or get rid of it. I wouldn't want the baby to lose someone it loves. I lost someone I loved a long time ago. I barely know her, but I heard stories about her." Cuckin murmured the last part with a painful face.

Carlton didn't know why but there was something unsettling and scary about the Saiyan male that stood in front of them. Yet, he felt somewhat nostalgic about the male's presence.

He silently grabbed Yin-Ran's hand and pulled her slightly closer. "We have to leave." He whispered to her and she looked at him confused while her brows furrowed. "Carlton? What?"

"Come on, Yin-Ran. We must leave now." Carlton urged and Yin-Ran frowned but vaguely nodded.

The Saiyan male turned around and muttered something that no one understood while the Queen tried to urge him in agreement. "You're a pure Saiyan. Our children will be half Saiyan and half Kitsune. We can give you anything for this one mission. What do you say?"

Cuckin's ship arrived after she spoke her words and he smirked as it started to fire upon her village. Everyone looked at him in fear as their home was being destroyed by the ship but his face never changed.

"The only good Saiyan's are pure blood Saiyan's. Anything else means nothing to me, not even if it's our own race. My men will destroy everyone on this planet because all Saiyan alliances have been broken since the day I was born." Cuckin stated and the Queen gritted her teeth.

She ordered her soldiers forward and they attacked him. However they were vaporized by an attack that surrounded him. The Queen jumped and slammed her staff on Cuckin. He dodged and saw the staff breaking through the floor.  
She kept fighting him as she used her staff as her weapon and Cuckin dodged her oncoming attacks. She slammed her staff forward again and he jumped back as he dodged it. The Queen shot her hand up in the sky and her body transformed into a fire spirit.

She charged straight towards Cuckin and he barely dodged her assault before he took to the air. He started to make another blast as she charged and fired at point blank range.

"Double Galick Gun!"

He fired two beams of energy that cut through her stomach with ease and her fire spirit form vanished. She fell to the ground and grabbed her pierced stomach. "I just don't understand." She murmured as her tears started to fall and she tried to reach out to Cuckin. "The Saiyan's would never harm us. We give them medicine, we point them to planets, we even ignore the cries of the planets they destroy. Our agreement was perfect. All we ask is they give us children. Why...? You're a Saiyan... Why are you doing this?" She asked tearful.

He walked over towards her hunched form and touched her heard before images of his past flew through her mind. A past where he was pushed past his limit, not having any answers, and then he found people no dirtier than space pirates take him in.

"You're right about one thing: the Saiyan's and the Kitsune need to work together. I've been saving this planet for one reason. To gather reinforcements and take over planets. You may not be Saiyan's, but you're the closest things in level to a Saiyan. Unfortunately, you're the Queen and there can only be one leader in an army, so..."

Cuckin pulled on her hair as he dragged her tearful form and he completely ignored her shed tears. He dragged her down the stairs and threw her in the air before he fired a _ki_ ball that exploded with her, killing her.

Cuckin couldn't sense energy, but he immediately heard the footsteps behind him. Lily-Ran jumped up and thrust her spear towards him that only resulted in him catching it before he broke it.

However, the female never stopped fighting and Cuckin dodged the oncoming attacks. He raised her in the air when he dodged an oncoming kick and suddenly drops her. She fell at a height that injured her but it didn't kill her.

"Can't you see this planet doesn't need warriors like you? It needs to be in the hands of people who pay for it. Let the people who live here free with perverse lives leave. This planet needs a strong leader that will make this planet's resources even stronger than what the Saiyans ever were." Cuckin said and Lily-Ran growled at him.

"You don't deserve this planet!" She snapped at him and raised her hand as if pretending to be beaten. "This Planet has always belonged to our race and it has flourished with its strength. From generations to generations this Planet never changed and this Planet belongs to the Ran's. Not you filthy Saiyans!"

Cuckin caught her arm and broke it making her cry out a pain. He raised his arm to finish her off with a blast, but stopped. "What an army needs is a captain. Someone who can follow what the leader says. You don't listen to me now...I see how much you hate me...let me help you see what I can do." Cuckin smirked and raised his hands to the buildings.

With just one arm he destroyed the biggest buildings with invisible energy blasts. He fired two beams next to each other through buildings and they exploded. He looked down at her before he took to the sky, the force of his ascendance making a large crater.

"No one but me can help you." The citizens looked at him and trembled in fear from the Saiyan warrior. "With one hand I can transform into a giant ape and destroy this whole planet. All of you deserve to be punished for what you did. I'm not talking about taking in Saiyan men for some stupid law you made or that every one of you are, as much as I hate to say it, Saiyans. When my planet was destroyed you all just stood there and let us die. You left two Saiyans alone. You deserve to be punished. What you get instead is a chance to prove your Saiyan loyalty. Fight with me until your death."


	127. Chapter 127

**And here's the second chapter PrincessOzora8 edited for me. Another chapter should be posted in the next two days. If you don't get it in two days well it may be because PrincessOzora8 is sick or editing took longer than she anticipated. **

XXX

Cuckin held out his arm and started to transform into a giant ape right before their eyes. His muscles bulged and his fangs grew as his eyes turned crimson red. He let out a roar as his body reached the ultimate form and looked down at the fearful citizens.

"When I found out I could become the Saiyan Oozaru at will...it was a gift. I was more unique than any of the other Saiyan's. I was happy those times. I had a chance to fight back against anything. If I was only older when my planet was destroyed I could wipe out the monster responsible for keeping me up at night, making me cry at night, giving me the bruises my father gave me, and save everyone: my mother and the Saiyan race. What I lacked in those days was age, power..." He murmured and clenched his fist.  
His arm transformed again. He held out his other arm, his face turned red when he tried to transform it. He took out a strange device that looked like a sticker but it was made out from metal and it had a red core in it. When he placed it on his arm it transformed.

"Friends. My defect allows me to transform at will but only my hand. With friends...people I rely on and people who looked out for me...I've become more than a Saiyan. In space, it doesn't matter." Cuckin stated and never left their gazes.

"That's why we're going to Earth. Everyone of you will get on your space pods and follow me to Earth. My master wants it completely overrun, no matter what gets in our way. Alone, after using our ship's ultra scouter system, we detected several power levels higher than us. If you help us get rid of them we will let you live. A decision like this takes time so I'll give you forty minutes to decide before I come back." He ordered.

He left without another word and a familiar little girl retreated far away.

XXX

Meanwhile Carlton and Yin-Ran hid from the Saiyan though it was against his pride. Carlton hated to hide, but knowing someone as strong as Trout who blames Yin-Ran's race on the death of the Saiyan's it was better to hide away.

"I wanted to stay." Yin-Ran murmured and held her legs. Carlton glanced at her and her voice was filled with regret of leaving. "I should have stayed and fought him. You dragged me away when he was hurting four of my race, friends I grew up with, and when I told you to stay you didn't stop running."

"I'm sorry Yin-Ran." Carlton apologized and they didn't look at each other as he continued. "It was just his face...it reminded me so much of Trout. It reminded me what would happen if Trout ever got mad and decided to go back to being a space pirate."

Carlton started to react in fear as his face paled and small trails of sweat cascaded down his temple. "It scares me so much to think what would happen...it gives me nightmares. How could my own teacher become someone so evil? Thinking about how he hurt aliens worse than him and ending up being worse than them...it will always haunt me." He murmured.

"Maybe my mother was right. Maybe we shouldn't get married." Yin-Ran said and Carlton's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth knowing that he feared going back out with a threat such as Cuckin there.

This time he knew he couldn't count on his mentor's help and as he pondered around a name hits him. He had to call Brain and the only way was to communicate with him in his mind.

"_**Brain. Brain...Brain can you hear me? Brain I really need your help. I need you."**_ Carlton was only met with silence and he started to tears up as the thought of losing everything dear to him crossed his mind.

"**_This is Brain. It's nice to hear your thoughts in my head_**." Brain's voice echoed through Carlton's mind. "**_Brain!"_** Carlton exclaimed happily in his mind and he heard a mental chuckle from the other side.

"_**Brain there's this—"**_

"_**I know what's going on. There's a Saiyan on the planet who wants complete control of everyone so he can take over Earth. You need me to come there and help you stop him."**_ Brain stated simply and Carlton blinked in surprise.

"_**You were reading my mind**_?" He asked and flinched slightly at some thoughts that he might have heard.

"_**Not yours. Hers."**_ Carlton's eyes shifted towards a little girl who had a frightened facial expression and she trembled in fear. "_**I'm reading her mind as well her thoughts. He's different from Trout. He uses some kind of technology that helps him become a great ape even during daytime. She doesn't know how strong he is, but this warrior seems to have training from someone. He's dangerous."** _Brain stated in a worried tone and Carlton frowned.

"**_What can we do to stop him?"_**

"_**The Namekian's don't have a space pod. I can't leave this planet on my own. I'll communicate with Trout. Even if he says no I'll tell him it's you that needs help. But that's not**_ _**fast enough. The Saiyan says you have forty minutes until he comes back. If they don't agree to his conditions he'll purge the last of the Kitsune's and destroy the planet…"**_

XXX

Cuckin returned after the Kitsune had a long debate and their eyes immediately shot towards the Saiyan. "Have you chosen my side?" he asked them and they didn't give him an answer. "You know if you do not join my side you along with your planet will vanish from existence. Don't you think it's better to join me than to perish?" Cuckin asked and the Kitsune glared at him.

Their faces were contorted into anger and their fists were clenched. They knew their hands were tied behind their backs with the enormous strength of the Saiyan but they never wanted to put their planet in his hands.

"We will never join you!" The Kitsune stood together against the Saiyan and their determined facial expressions never faltered. "Insunebi belongs to no one but the oldest and wisest Kitsune. You're not old and you are not wise. You will not lead us!" They snapped.

"That's a shame." Cuckin started to raise his arm and looked at them apathetically. "I didn't want to go with Plan B, but I really need that army. If you won't agree to follow me I'll use the fragrance your planet secretes to lure soldiers here and turn them into my soldiers." He said and their eyes widened.

Cuckin created a destructive _ki_ ball that kills Kitsune and the others let out cries as they attacked him with their fire abilities. Yet, they were no match for the Saiyan's strength and Cuckin blew up many of their race with ease.

Meanwhile Cuckin's companions and his loyal best friend Wrowler watched how he easily disposed of the Kitsune's race.

"What do you think is better? Blowing up or dying a soldier of Cuckin?" One of the muscular men asked as he cocked his head to the side and leaned his head onto his arm as he stared out at the destruction.

"I think we should cheer up. Cuckin is going to be the leader of an army. I'm sure the first thing he'll do is cater to his four best friends." The female alien said with a smile and tried to lift the tense atmosphere that surrounded them.

"The Saiyan's demean every alien race and not because they're just big talkers. The Saiyan were few in numbers but if they worked together no race could stand against their infinite power." Catkest, the cat-like alien explained and they turned their gazes back to Cuckin.

Cuckin caused more destruction where he went and the Kitsune retreated for their lives in hope to escape the Saiyan's wrath. "So they want to play hide and seek? They must be even stupider than my father if they think I won't just blow this whole planet—"

Carlton suddenly appeared and kicked the Saiyan in his face while making a bruise. The Saiyan staggered back in surprise and he rubbed the sore spot. Cuckin turned his gaze towards the angered male and sees that he was indeed a human

"What are you doing here, earth creature? I thought the scanners said this was a women's only planet...are you an Earthling? An Earthling on this planet? I must be dreaming because a human shouldn't be out here." Cuckin stated and shook his head.

Carlton could feel fear creeping down his spine and he started quaking but brushed passed it as he manned up. "You hurt many good people. People who grew up with Yin-Ran. She's my Yin-Ran and I will fight anyone who hurts her!" Carlton announced and stepped into a fighting stance.

"Adorable. Tell you what...since you're an Earthling I'll only use one hand to fight you and I won't even fly." Cuckin put a hand behind his back and sank to the ground with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Doesn't seem fair, does it? Maybe the next thing I should do is close my eyes..." Cuckin said and Carlton growled at him making the Saiyan's smirk turn into a malice grin.

"Don't you mock me!" He cried.

Carlton created two fireballs in his hands before he hurled them towards Cuckin. Cuckin deflected them with his one hand back at Carlton and he quickly created an orange aura that protected his face from the fireballs.

"You don't use _ki_ do you? You're just as weak as the Kitsune? Fire-breathing, shape changing vixens. One Saiyan would be enough to take down this whole planet. I'm surprised the Saiyans left their planet unscathed and even make children with them." Cuckin snorted in disgust.

"I heard about the Saiyan's from my teacher." Carlton said and Cuckin raised an eyebrow as he clenched his fists.

"I'm fairly amazed someone on your planet would know about the Saiyan's. And what would he even know about that Saiyan's?" Cuckin asked with interest.

"They live as long as humans, they look like humans, but their not humans. Pure Saiyans are wrongful, dissolved in their own power, and care more about themselves than any other race." Carlton sneered and Cuckin huffed.

"And your point being?" He asked un-amused.

"It's this acts which is why your planet blew—"

Cuckin let out a cry as he leapt in the air at a great height and kicked Carlton under his chin. Carlton fell harshly on the ground but Cuckin descended safely and as soon as he touched the ground he dashed towards Carlton with a punch.

Calrton dodged the oncoming punch and used an attack that created a fire wolf before it charged at Cuckin. Cuckin disposes of the wolf with a mere _ki_ ball and Carlton gritted his teeth.

"Your pitiful human attacks will never even scratch me. You're delusional if you think you can win a fight against a pure blooded Saiyan!" Cuckin sneered and Cartlon let out a cry as he charged his meteorite attack.

Cuckin found the attack so weak he bounced it towards the fall with a simple back flip. Carlton's attacks didn't faze the Saiyan and when it came to strength he was far behind against the Saiyan warrior.

When it seemed like Carlton was defeated Yin-Ran showed up along with the little girl and Lily-Ran. They breath fire on his form and Cuckin's eyes widened when instead of him burning up, it awoke a fire deep inside of him that multiplied his strength.

"Thank you guys. I owe you one"

With his new found strength Carlton creates a fire spider that crashes right into Cuckin and he gasps in pain. Carlton then summoned a fire snake that rammed into Cuckin before he could crash and Cuckin glared at him in anger.

Carlton takes to the sky as his body shot in flames and he held out his hands together. A blast started to form in his hands and Cuckin's eyes widened briefly. "Ultimate Meteor Blaze!" He cried and the attack was sent straight towards Cuckin.

However, this time he couldn't deflect it with the mere use of his one hand and the attack swallowed him whole before it exploded. Carlton breathed heavy as he landed back on the ground and just as victory crossed his mind the Saiyan stepped out without a dent in his armor.

His eyes widened and Cuckin dusted off the debris from the explosion after he had blocked the fire attack with both of his hands.

"You can create fireballs but you're not the planet Mortanarg. That planet has a temperature of 2550 K. That's almost half as hot as the sun. I trained there for three days until the heat no longer bothered me. No human can survive heat hotter than the sun, so you have nothing that can stop me." Cuckin stated simply.

Carlton felt a brief moment of fear before he abruptly burst out laughing. "You're bluffing," Carlton said and Cuckin raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Sure my attacks can't beat you, but you used half your energy just to stop that one attack. If I attack you relentlessly then you'll lose all your energy fighting the Kitsune."

Cuckin's facial expression never faltered at Carlton's words but Carlton thought that he might have a chance of winning. "You go Carlton!" Yin-Ran cheered and the little girl next to her smiled.

However, Lily-Ran's brows were furrowed and a frown was etched upon her lips as she pondered on a thought. _'Something doesn't feel right. Cuckin should be angry right now but he's smiling. Why does he still have that smirk? He's not going to rely on...'_

Cuckin started to take out five small metal rings and placed them everywhere on his arms, chest and legs while the others looked at him in confusion. "I hope your teacher told you what happens when a Saiyan has Blutz Waves. What they told you about a Saiyan that transforms...I'm much worse. You can say I'll be your nightmare."

Carlton's eyes widened in horror and Cuckin flew into the air as his body started to emit s strange blue aura. His muscles bulged and his eyes turned a blood red color before he appeared in his giant ape form.

There was also something different about him. Mostly the red glowing in his arms and legs as well as how his left arm seemed bigger than his right arm. He started the battle off with a roar and he flew straight towards Carlton.

Carlton quickly leapt over the ape as he dodged the assault before the ape teleported in behind him away from the wall. Carlton's eyes widened and he let out a cry when he was hit with the giant arm of the ape.

He flew straight into a building and grew trapped beneath the rubble. More Kitsune people came together and they united as they offered more portions of their power to Carlton, not only to increase his attacks but his speed and strength as well.

Carlton broke out of the rubble and flew towards the ape Cuckin with his sudden boost in power. Cuckin charged an energy beam towards the human but he teleports behind him and hit the ape's neck.

It caused the Saiyan to fall but something circulating in his legs boosted him over Carlton and as he pummeled towards Carlton his right arm transformed into a giant sharp disk.

Carlton then caught sight of the machines that he was wearing that didn't create just blutz waves but also transformed his body into a machine. Carlton looked at the machines in shock and never thought it was humanly possible before he realized that his arms and legs were prosthetic. A plan crossed Carlton's mind and he used his powers to create a flaming Dragon along with a flaming tiger. They shoot towards the Saiyan but before they could injure him, they exploded.

Carlton used the smoke screen and silently snuck around the large ape to melt off the tail but Cuckin grabbed him. "You fool. I knew what you were going to do. Do you honestly think such a pitiful attempt will work on me?" The ape sneered and he started to squeeze Carlton's form making him cry out.

"Carlton!"

Cuckin's five inventions that were attached to his body suddenly fell off from his body and he shrunk back down while Carlton managed to fly down towards the newcomer.  
"I'm here to help. I'll always be there to help you." Brain said and Carlton's eyes widened as he looked at the android.

"Brain!" Carlton exclaimed in joy and the android grunted with a small smile to see his old friend.

"But how did you get here so fast? I thought you said the Namekian's didn't have a space pod." Carlton asked in sudden confusion and Brain grunted.

"They don't. I learned something, Carlton, in Namek while I was staying with them. Namekian's can breath in space because they're aliens. They taught me how to use my powers to create a filter to breath in. There's one more thing. Remember when Cuckin deflected your meteor? That was heading for Namek. I stopped it." Brain explained.

"Sorry about that." Carlton apologized with a guilty facial expression.

"It's okay. If it wasn't for that meteor I wouldn't have gotten a quick ride to Insunebi. I just pulled myself on it and moved it so it would fall to Namek. Though, I'm more impressed you found a way to fight a Saiyan without any help." Brain stated and Carlton shook his head.

"I did have help. The Kitsune breathed fire on me." Carlton said and glanced at the Kitsune's before looking back at Brain.

"Either way your simple thinking has made you fearless in the face of danger." Carlton briefly smiled at his words before they felt a strong power level appear.

Cuckin arrived with a bright blue aura that surrounded him and slight electricity rocketed form his body. He had his teeth gritted in anger and veins pulsed out form his head while his eyes were white.

Carlton fired towards the Saiyan but his attacked was blocked by a strange barrier that surrounded the Saiyan. "Let me handle this, Carlton." Brain said and Carlton looked at him in surprise. Brain cracked his knuckles and neck as he started to warm up for the Saiyan.

"He's dangerous Brain! He might even be stronger than Frieza! We need to double team him!" Carlton argued and stepped back when he saw Brain smiling at him. He shook his head before looking back at Cuckin's angry facial expression.

"You've gotten stronger, Carlton. All that training has made you a rival to me. But you're not the only one who's trained for a whole year."


	128. Chapter 128

**This chapter was written by me but it wasn't edited by PrincessOzora8. Special thanks for this chapter goes to ThatKayGirl. This chapter isn't that long but I hope you enjoy it. **

XXX

Cuckin suddenly appers all around Brain striking him four times; before Brain could throw his elbow back catching one of the images. Brain quickly realized these were only images. He shot a yellow force of energy around him, destroying the images around him; sending the real Cuckin flying to the ground. With a smirk Cuckin got up charging a large blue ball, his Blue Blot. To counter his attack, Brain crossed his arms over his chest; creating small transparent balls. They fire their attacks at the same time; holding out to dodge the moves to attack one another. The two attack meet sending both Brain and Cuckin flying; but this isn't the only thing to hit Cuckin. He finds himself being hit, over and over. He follows the mysterious object to it's location as it stricks again. Brain's arm is stretched out, like a Namekians. Cuckin recalled hearing something of Brain's powers. His body was like bio-material; he must have gotten ahold of some Namekian's blood. Cuckin knew he wouldn't let this effect his mind set. He grabbed Brain's arm and threw him into the air, catching Brain off guard. Cuckin flies at Brain kneeing him in the stomach. Brain doubles over in the loss of air, grabbing Cuckin's knee. Swinging his own body around kicking Cuckin in the side of face. Maneuvering to hold Cuckin from behind. Brain swiftly flies them both towards the ground as fast as he can; smashing Cuckin's face first into the ground. Brain who suffered minimal damage, from the fall stumbles to his feet. He holds his hands in front of him as Cuckin lays on the ground panting; trying to recover. Brain charges a yellow ball, mimicing that of the Masenko and shoots it at Cuckin. Cuckin watched the ball slowly come near him. He closed his eyes and just in time, he was able to use the After Image. Cuckin smirked looking at Brain like the fight was already won, knowing Brain's power had to be close to gone. Cuckin used the chance to take one final punch to Brain's face.

"You won't get away with this Cuckin!" Brain said looking up at him. His body far to weak to get up anymore. Though he did his best to fight Cuckin, he was no match for the Saiyan. His body was to weak now, he couldn't fight Cuckin off at all now.

"You and all of your little friends will know my name soon enough. No one will stop me; but don't worry. You will all be together soon enough, in the next life!" Just then Cuckin shot a blue sphere at Brain.

"You bully!" Carlton exclaimed landed near the Saiyan. Fury spread over him, but he knew he had to contain it. For his enemy would use it against him. This enemy was no joke, he was evil to the core. Nothing was going to save, no matter what they tried, "Stop hurting my friend!"

"Your friend? Oh you mean this dead thing?" Cuckin kicked the body of Brain; only making Carlton more enraged. Cuckin watched Carlton's expression closely. Not sure why he seemed so angry over a body. Concepts like this never really clicked with him. The concepts of friends or not, bodies are bodies in the end, "I've murdered a planet before I got here. They were unintelligent, useless, mindless animals. That's why when I look at all the people on this planet I see those mindless beasts. They are all guilt of doing nothing when my people were destroyed!"

"That was over thirty years ago! You need to stop this pointless fighting! Stop hurting innocent creatures!"

"Innocent? You've obviously never been to the bug planet Clron or the mud monster planet Hoepe." Cuckin said a smirk spreading across his face as he explained this things. Carlton wondered what to do to try to save the planet. There was no way he could let this planet fall like all the others had. There was no way, even if his life ended; he would save this planet.

"It's true not all planets are full of fun loving creatures. That doesn't mean you have to kill them. It's part of life for all creatures to learn the differences of other creatures; not destory them. If you leave now, we can forget about this whole thing." Carlton suggested looking at Chuckie hoping he would take the bate and just leave. After all, he wasn't looking forward to a fight.

"You really think I can just leave now? After I murdered the 'innocent' Brain? My Saiyan blood tells me to blow your head off your shoulders right now; but another part of me knows why death can be a disagvantage for me right now. You have these Dragon Balls, yes?"

"How do you know of the Dragon Balls?" Carlton started to panic at the fact the Dragon Balls had been brought up.

"I learned of them from your friend...the one I killed? He tried to make me forfiet. He disrepected me and my Saiyan blood by ordering me to stop fighting. While he was reading my mind he told me 'I'll have to use the Dragon Balls to wish them back to life'. So how many Dragon Balls are there? Four...five?" Cuckin asked looking slightly amused at the knowledge he had obtained. He saw the panic that Carlton once had started to faid. This enraged Cuckin, so it was time to find out how many there were! He took a closer look at Carlton and found there were seven on Earth, "Oh really? Seven of them? On Earth? Before you ask if I'm psychic like Brain. It's true Saiyan's are no mind readers. Some of us learn to read minds. My father said there was a Saiyan named Bardock who claimed to know Frieza would betray them. As for I...I have another metal object latched in the center of my brain. When he read my mind, I learned how to read minds also."

"You are..." Carlton couldn't complete his sentent. He was to afraid. He kept trying to think of ways to try and get Cuckin to give up. Try to get through to Cuckin, to turn Cuckin onto Carlton's side. Was it even possible? Could Carlton turn Cuckin to the side of good?

"No, no, no, and no...none of those ideas will work on me. You can't reason with a man like me. I'm just to powerful, my strength is untouchable by any man you are in contact wiith. You might want to give up now."

Brain layed on the ground defanceless, after an exchanging of final words; Cuckin shoots a blue blast at him; a man appears stopping the blast. Cuckin looks at the man in surprise.

"What are you doing here? You have no business here old man." Cuckin stated cold heartedly glaring at the man.

"Take a Senzu Bean...you will feel better, then go...this is pointless." The man said hold out the bean. Cuckin hit the bean out of his hand enraged.

"I refuse to take something from a man like you! A man who claims to be my father! You choose to live your life safe and sound on earth while I suffered in space! No, I will kill you where you stand. Then finish that thing behind you!"

"I have failed you Cuckin...know that fighting you here, only means that I'm doing this out of love."

"Keep your 'love' Trout!" Cuckin snapped at him before both men turned Super Saiyan. Odin and Tarp, friends of Trout help to clear the citizen of the planet somewhere safe. They also take Brain away while Cuckin is distracted and replace him with a life like copy of himself. Giving Cuckin the illusion that he might kill Brain; if things didn't go correctly. After both men had exchanged a far share of blows leaving Cuckin panting hard; barely able to maintain the Super Saiyan form. Odin and Tarp tell Trout it's time to go. Trout gives his son a sad look before he leaves.

After Carlton blasts Cuckin due to the distraction. Carlton tells him to give up. Trout doesn't want his son hurt any longer. Carlton leaves and heads back home to meet up with everyone. Once home he sees Trout standing by a fire; with a distance look on his face. Brain tries to cheer him up.

"Did you here about what happened back on Earth? Garlic Jr. came back from the Dead Zone but Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin stopped him. What do you think of that?"

"It's about time those three saved the world without Kakarot or me help." Trout stated never taking his eyes off the fire. They all knew what he was thinking. They didn't know how to cheer him up. Yet they had to try, they were his friends.

"When Chuckie was born, I almost missed his birth. I was called on a mission, a big mission my entire elite's had to do. It was the first time I abandoned the mission; but I had to see him born. After it all, I learned my elite's were swallowed by a giant snake alien. I'm glad I didn't have the stomach that day; after he was born I was feeling lucky every day."

"It's not your fault Cuckin grew up to be such a burden," Carlton said hoping that was the word to use. Calling another person's child a burden might rud them wrong; but Chuckie was just that right now. He was the biggest burden they had. Of course they had others at one point; Garlic Jr, Cell, but now it had to be Trout's own son. Carlton hoped he got through to him, if even a little bit, "You tried your best to be a parent, but when your son's a Saiyan it's not always going to work out."

"It was my fault. I gave him the rage no Saiyan should be born with. Fasha wasn't just my wife. She was also my sister." Trout stated before his gaze looked from the fire to his feet.


	129. Chapter 129

**Sorry this chapter took so long but I thought I was going to have help with it. So far ThatKayGirl hasn't answered me back and I'm worried. I don't know if she will send me a better version of this chapter but when she does I will replace this chapter with it. So until then please read and review. **

XXX

Hearing Trout's story was a surprise to Brain and Carlton. Brain was more puzzled than surprised. It explained why the Saiyan they were fighting was so angry. Carlton lost control of his mouth and yelled very loud.

" YOUR SISTER!"

Trout nodded his head. Carlton and Brain had every right to be surprised and should bite him in the neck for raising such an angry child. The excursion to Insunebi was so Trout could talk to his son. It was Trout's moment to speak to his son and take him to earth. If Trout succeeded he would have him stay in his house—of course it would make Hasky mad on account he was Trout's son and not hers. Regardless of what Cuckin said he was still his son.

" Saiyan's are raised to conquer and destroy. No one ever said we did everything that fits normal races. I thought if Fasha and I had a son he would be strong. Maybe even stronger than King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. We were right about his strength, but his anger, the way he looks at me and never wants to be around me, with his mother dead he's tearing himself apart and moving to depravity. The son I know was better than the son you just met."

Carlton felt the world gravitate in the opposite direction. Trout looked at the ground and shivered. That shivering was the sadness in his heart, a hefty burden having to find his son and a heartbreaking moment fighting his own son. Trout couldn't keep his sadness in his heart any longer. He cried. Brain and Carlton opened their mouths and gasped at Trout's crying. He cried and rubbed his hand over his eyes like Carlton whenever he watched his dramas.

Carlton and Brain were not going to let their friend until his eye sockets were dry. Brain and Carlton stood up and moved towards Trout. They sat beside him, and then they locked their fingers around his fingers. Carlton and Brain sympathized Trout holding his hand.

" You were the best father figure we 've ever known, sensei," said Carlton who grasped Trout's hand every tightly.

Carlton and Brain weren't going to let Trout cry; they were with him like the midget Krillin with his friend Goku. Carlton and Brain were there for Trout just like he was for them. Carlton was singing campfire songs while Brain was lifting rocks to lift them into a circle and then move them into a star. He kept moving the rocks around forming different shapes.

Two minutes later after singing someone lurking in the shadows walked towards the fireplace. 'It was Yin-Ran. Her face was inexpressive after the battle against the space pirates, and then she smiled seeing her fiancée singing. She walked towards the fireplace and started singing like Carlton. Yin-Ran was singing; more of Yin-Ran's race walked towards the fire.

Brain used his telepathic powers to raise the embers from the fire and covered the rocks with them. He made smiley faces like an army of fireflies were flying in the night. He made the Kitsune people smile.

Trout was still crying but he smiled. He was glad these people weren't Saiyan's because the Saiyan's would never get together to sing like this. With this music, encouraging music, Trout was going to find his son. But first…he had a wedding to see. Carlton was his first student after all and he was going to be there when he stood there holding the woman he loved.

XXX

Brain went back to Namek. He used his powers to levitate the meteor he got on this planet on, used his powers to push it away, and used his mask to help him breath in space. After greeting his wife and his best friends on Namek he asked the elder Moori for the Dragon Balls. The Namekian Dragon Balls could only bring back one person at a time. If they had the earth Dragon Balls they could wish every one of them back to life…not this time. Since Lord Slug wished for youth the Dragon Balls haven't worked. So Brain used his powers to talk to Yin-Ran and her people about who should be brought back. Yin-Ran's mom brought back to life was the first wish, a friend of Yin-Ran and a great warrior was brought back to life, and Insunebi was restored. Brain asked the Namekian's if they could wish that the Dragon Balls on earth could work if they wished for it, and the dragon said he couldn't do it. Brain couldn't bring back all those poor Kitsune people, but he gave them his condolences and promised that the next time the dragon Shenron on earth was summoned he would wish them back to life.

Today was Carlton and Yin-Ran's wedding. Since the planet was only restored today there were no decorations or food for the people on Insunebi. Yin-Ran and Carlton stood near a big rock while the rest of her people, Brain, and Trout stood and smiled for their wedding. The only one who didn't like it was Yin-Ran's mother, who scowled at Carlton. Even though she was only brought back to life because Carlton helped her she still didn't like him.

" This parasite is going to be my son-in-law," She crossed her arms and was being sour. She was like Carlton's teachers in middle school. They didn't like him very much because he always asked too many questions. " Why did the only living Saiyan who could bring back our race kill me?"

Yin-Ran's ears twitched up and she looked at her mother. She scowled at her too. She had a face that said " Carlton is the man I'm marrying so get off my back". Her mother gave her daughter the courtesy of acting happy when Carlton and her announced their vows.

" I promise to love you and only you and the children we will have," said Carlton.

" I also promise to only love you, have lots of children with you, but I will have my own work to do and need you to support me through it," said Yin-Ran.

" I promise to quit the martial arts school and go wherever you want. But I still wish to become stronger so if there's anything that can help me get stronger please don't try to stop me. I hope you know you're always in my thoughts Yin-Ran."

" I know you're a very honest man, Carlton. It's one of the things I like about you. I also love your glasses."

" Thanks. I don't like my glasses when they start fogging up. I like your tail. I can hug and stroke that tail all day. It's a beautiful tail. Will you be my wife from this day forward, Yin-Ran."

" Yes. A million yes's if it will make you happy."

" Then let's kiss."

Carlton and Yin-Ran's faces blushed red from the embarrassment of having their kisses seen by all their friends. Carlton kissed Yin-Ran on her lips and Yin-Ran returned the kiss. There were cheers and clapping most of which came from Trout and Brain since they were the happiest for Carlton. And Yin-Ran's mother looked away as her daughter kissed the mouth of a weak human. Her mother was afraid her grandchildren would be very weak like their father.

Yin-Ran and Carlton ran forward to the ship. Bells were playing in Carlton's head like wedding bells. Yin-Ran had her paws firmly locked around Carlton's hand. Her hands were around his hand even when they made it inside the ship that would take them through space for three days and then return them home. It was a different honeymoon than the ones earthlings went through but all Carlton could think about was spending his time with Yin-Ran.

The girls, the android, and the Saiyan waved good-bye as the ship launched through space. Even when the spaceship reached the stars 20, 000 km the people on Insunebi could see Yin-Ran and Carlton waving good-bye to them.

It was a happy day for Trout and Brain and their lucky best friend Carlton. It almost made Brain forget the nightmare he was having for the past few days. He hoped when he got back to Namek and went to sleep he wouldn't have those nightmares and could just sleep next to Sami.


	130. Chapter 130

After two years of Frieza being humiliated and defeated by the Saiyan he underestimated, he returned as a mechanical version of his once great self. Not only did the Saiyan turn into the legendary Super Saiyan, he cut Frieza in half with his own Destructo Disk and left him alone in space after the planet Namek blew up. Frieza was the one who blew up the planet, but he never blamed himself for his failures. There was always someone he could despise instead of himself.

Frieza and his father came to earth so Frieza could exact his revenge against the Super Saiyan. Rage was powering Frieza's body. How dare that monkey think he's better than me, thought Frieza watching earth through the mirrors. Frieza would first get rid of everyone that monkey loved and then he would kill him. He had an army of soldier minions standing behind him.

They landed in a wasteland filled with towering rocks and clear blue sky. Birds fluttered over the ship soon fluttering away when they prepared to land. A part of the wall opened up and stairs touched the ground. First the army of aliens walked down the stairs into the wasteland. Frieza and his father flew down surrounded in a force field of blue energy. After they reached the ground the bubble vanished. Frieza told his men who they were after. Frieza had much hatred in his words. The tyrannical ruler of the galaxy than told them to leave and eight men did, but not for long. They disappeared and appeared again as cut away parts of themselves.

When Frieza saw those body parts he was surprised, not sad. Frieza cared nothing for anyone other than his father and a few of his commanders. Since Namek those officers were gone and all he had left was his father and his brother...he hated his brother. Frieza had a new smile on his face. A person appeared. It was a young boy with bowl-cut lavender hair and a blue jacket with a navy blue undershirt. His eyes were bright blue and he had a sword in its scabbard behind his back.

" Sir," one of the soldiers said. " I scanned his power level" the soldier smiled with a new cocky look on his face. " He has a power level of only five."

" His life has no meaning to me," said Frieza with a big smile on his face. " Soldiers, kill him."

All of Frieza's men roared with excitement before they all charged towards the stranger. In one quick movement the stranger took out his sword moving it with expert skills. After moving his blade and putting his sword back in its scabbard Frieza's men fell dead on the ground. Only one remained. His armor was sliced off and his Scouter was cut in half. His armor started to crumble. The soldier backed away from the lavender haired stranger. Frieza stabbed his mechanical arm through the soldier's chest. Even if he had his armor it wouldn't protect him. Frieza pulled his arm out with his father frowning with disappointment. The soldier collapsed and died on the ground.

" Frieza," the stranger said. Frieza was at first surprised to hear his name. He hadn't been to earth yet or it would have been destroyed. The stranger looked at him not with hate but with anger. " You will not take control of this planet. Leave or your life will be mine to take."

" Foolish earthling," Frieza smirked. " I don't want to take earth...I want to see it blown up like another star."

The stranger's aura started rising. It escalated beyond a power level of five. His voice was making the ground shake and making pebbles bounce up. His body mass grew. At last his hair was turning spikey yellow and glowing just like that Saiyan, the one Frieza was after. Frieza started to get angry seeing the boy in the exact same image as him; the one they called Goku. Frieza charged super speed towards the stranger. He blocked Frieza's first punch like it was nothing. Frieza started punching the stranger more than times than any man could count. The stranger blocked his first punches that were aiming for his chest with one hand. Frieza went after the stranger's head next he dodged with ease. Frieza was consumed with rage. The stranger struck a good kick in Frieza's chin sending him flying to his ship, and after he hit the ship he fell to the ground.

" Are you alright, son?" Frieza's father asked. Frieza nodded. " Good. Get back up son. We'll finish him together."

Just when Frieza was starting to get up his father took off in the sky. In one finger he created a tiny orange ball of pure destructive _ki. _The stranger pulled out one finger. His master told him all about how Frieza's energy works. He could neutralize it with one finger, it would be the easiest way to escape the energy destroying earth. Once their energy was gone all that creepy joy in their faces would be gone.

Suddenly, out of the shadows something unexpectedly stabbed Trunk's in his back. Some soldier used an under powered trick to attack Trunk's back. Trunk's couldn't even sense his life energy. His shirt was covered in his blood. Trunks turned around and for a split second saw a face too scary to be one of Frieza's men; if Frieza saw this face he would be on his knees begging him to leave him be. Trunk's hard journey ended with his death and the death of other's races both future and past. This was not the way it was suppose to go. He never even met Gohan as a young boy, the hero Goku, or his father. This entire world would be nothing...the massacre of earth's race...Frieza ascended to his rightful side, with his father, and joined him in destroying everything with a multiplied death ball.

XXX

Brain woke up feeling strange like boiled salad. First he came to this world as a human, transformed into an android without any explanation or memory of his past, and now his dreams were becoming seers of the future. Brain wasn't sleeping...he was levitating over the ground and meditating. Piccolo does it and for the past two years Brain and him have kept a psychic link with one another. Over the last two years since Frieza and his family were killed Brain has been having visions of things that have not happened yet. He sees Lord Slug turning into a giant Namekian, the Black Water Mist, and now he sees Frieza returning from the dead. He sees his father and his soldiers transforming him into a mechanical monster. But that's impossible. King Cold is dead.

" Brain." It's a Namekian. A Namekian Brain has been engaging with as on intellectual discussions. His name is Akoni. " A strange creature has landed on our planet. It's attacking elder Asuno's village."

XXX

Brain flies to the village and sees a giant black beetle looking creature with praying mantis arms attacking the village The young Namekian's fire energy blasts while the older ones take the children and leave. The aliens armor is so powerful that their weak attacks bounce off.

" We need help!" A Namekian yelled. As hope was dwindling Brain flew in at super speed above the Namekians.

" It's Brain!"

" Brain, please help us stop this monsters rampage!"

The Namekian's have started to see Brain as a hero. Sami called it doing physical labor for them, but Brain thought of it as helping an interesting race who were not all physically strong. They had reasons for help and Brain was a big solution.

Brain flies down then holds his hands on his face. His arms glow green and then green waves go into the monsters brain. It doesn't kill it. The attack puts the monster to sleep.

" Thank you Brain." Brain believed he knew where that voice was coming from if not the new grand elder. Brain turned around and saw Moori the wise Namekian." You have saved our village and protected many of my brother's."

" I think all of this is all my fault," Brain said laughing about his prowess here on Namek.

" How is it your fault?"

" I read this things mind. It wasn't after your Dragon Balls or to hurt your people on purpose. It was drawn here by the heat system I installed in my house. I got the system the last time I visited Earth, Carlton's wedding party. We all flew to Earth on spaceships and danced to strange music and ate strange white lemon cake. Hasky gave it to me because her husband told her how cold Namek is."

" You humans do need to circulate your blood more than us Namekian's," said Moori. " Speaking of you humand, how does it feel living with her knowing-"

" It worries me. Four years ago I was just a man created by science and a dead man with psychic powers. I am gifted in the ways of knowledge and thinking, but that doesn't categorize me as being a father. I wouldn't know what to do. And there's no milk on this planet; you can survive on water but it doesn't help you grow strong bones I want my son to have."

" You know it's a boy?"

" I can read through Sami's heart and her stomach. Boys and girls have different heart rates. But boys heart rates tend to change later in pregnancy so I could be wrong."

" Whatever a girl is, I'm sure you would love it even if you have it. You are always welcome to leave this planet and come back whenever you choose. If you think your baby would be better away from us than we'll understand."

Brain touches Moori's head to read his mind. Then he picks on his arm until blood comes out. It's purple. He picks the other hand. It's red. Living with the inhabitants of Namek has changed Brain's body. He adopted their blood and also their abilities. Brain didn't know why because android's were only half human and half machine and no Namekian. This strange gift of science was why Brain needed to stay on Namek.

Brain flies back to his house. He thinks about what Sami will do when he gets back. The first thing she did was surprise him in an apron while carrying  
laundry. She threw the laundry to see if Brain can lift it up. He does. The next time, the sixth time, he shows up she made a big pile of books and is standing on it, falls down,  
he catches her. The twentieth...they made love, she got pregnant.

Brain feels a small migraine so he lowers his height. Than he has a big headache and a vision. It shows Vegeta's ship crashing on Earth, Vegeta staying with  
Bulma even after he left her for two years. Another vision...another headache... shows Bulma mad at Vegeta. Vegeta left earth for the third time. Brain saw Bulma not too long after Vegeta left sitting on a bench. She was alone and angry when Yamcha showed up. Brain didn't know how but Yamcha cheered her up, and they kiss making up for his playboy habits.

Everything skipped forward to Yamcha getting a flu shot, but Brain could sense something strange about his doctor. Whatever was in that needle Yamcha wasn't immune to it, even being strong because he was human. Time then skipped forward to a crying lavender hair baby with the same bright blue eyes as the boy Trunk's. Bulma was holding the baby and Yamcha was there with glasses on his eyes. Both of them had gold wedding rings on their fingers.

" It can't be. No." Brain feels like he's losing his own connection to reality. He has another vision. It shows himself, a guy whose not any older, standing around  
a boy who looks like Goku, an old lady old enough to be his grandma, a young boy who looks like Vegeta, and a young woman who looked like Bulma. There was also a small blue alien of Frieza's race. A young girl was levitating two apples above her like Brain. That's when he realized she was related to him.

His visions finally stop. " I don't know what that was...a vision or a warning. It was some kind of future vision. But I read Frieza's mind. The only aliens that could ever  
see into the future were the Kanassans. But the Saiyan Bardock decimated their planet and I haven't seen any Kanassans. If I'm not a Kanassan how can I see the future. My own powers are a mystery to me."

Many things were a mystery to him. Who he once was had been the biggest one of all, but who he wanted to be was not. If he was going to be a good father and a good husband he had to let go of these feelings that were wrecking his body. Life was fine...everyone was fine. If any of those visions were true, Brain would live to see his grandchildren so there was nothing to worry about.

Brain flew to his home ready to met his wife.


	131. Chapter 131

**I got a friend who sent me the Google Docs of this chapter and edited it. ****I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter. Please read and review. **

XXX

Trout's school has advanced much further than he anticipated. He now doesn't have two students...he has fifty-eight. That's right, fifty-eight. First the nerdy and loser Carlton becomes a muscular, cool guy who is married to a hot lady and the other student, the cat one who appeared before the Saiyan became a great commander in the military. Let's say he's faster than a jet (I know, unbelievable, and bullet proof against terrorists so they promoted him to their highest command.) When everyone asks how they became so good and they said because of Trout and his school.

Now Trout stood before his students, watching them drill their routine moves with hard eyes. "You're martial artists. You never get tired of moving your arms. Move! Move!" The men and women follow Trout's direction and kick in the air. They are fast learners Trout thinks to himself, as he holds his hands out and shows them a little of his ki. They copied him and put their hands together to show him their ki.

"You're all brave and powerful. But strength is nothing if you don't have the ki to match it." Trout's ki intensifies into a blinding light, growing ten times in size, dwarfing the trainee's. "None of you have the power to match mine. Body and ki get weaker the less you use it. It's a muscle. It's energy you must never ever stop using."

"Hai, sensei!" The many men and women shouted in response.

"Perfect. I expected all of you to quit after almost dying in training, but each of you have surprised and astounded me with your determination. Soon you will be your own sensei's. I was once a student to a powerful Saiyan who almost overthrew King Vegeta. If King Vegeta loss that battle...my planet wouldn't be space dust by now," Trout clenched his fist as he thought about his planet. "but you're not here to listen to my past. You're here to improve your future, right?"

"Hai, sensei!" All the students yelled back.

"Good. Today we have a guest, my first student Carlton is here to give a speech." Trout dispersed his ki at once and walked off to the side. Carlton shows up in a black karate uniform that's too tight around the muscles for him. When he walks up the stairs he trips on his own sash. The clumsy human stands up straight in front of the massive audience.

"I may have been small, but with karate and Trout's training I can win in a fight against all of you," he began, "it wasn't just taking Trout's lessons that changed me. What changed me was seeing sensei get hurt. I felt like it was my fault..." Carlton stops. He remembers how Brain hurt them so much without flinching, but quickly tries to remember moments when Brain was good. "That's not important. All I have to say is what you want to hear. It only took four years but I'm a much happier person now. Married, but don't have kids. I dropped out of college, but that's okay; I got a job working with Doctor Brief's in Capsule Corp, and I can do this…" Carlton burns his own hand. First it's fire, then it's magma, and then it's tar. It returns to normal. "Wish you could do this? Well, you can't. Another person helped me do this and his name is a secret. Besides, this is way more than what you're paying sensei," he added light heartedly. Carlton finally finishes his speech and the class ends for the day.

In Trout's home, the twin children were learning to walk. Leekel, the male twin, is already walking through the living room like a professional, but Shallon, the girl, is only able to walk three to five steps before she falls on the ground.

"Come on, Shallon," Trout's wife crooned while holding her arms out for Shallon to run to her. "Come to mommy."

"You're spoiling her, Hasky. Let her learn on her own." Hasky turns to the door and sees Trout smiling there, leaning against the door frame. "When I was her age, I could fly around this entire room."

"I want to teach her to be more human than Saiyan," Hasky replied and picked up Shallon, Leekel walking around in circles to his own amusement. "Speaking of teaching; how goes the class?" Trout shrugs.

"I can't complain. More students mean more protectors of Earth. They may know the basics of training to fight alien races like the Saiyan's, but training them has done nothing for me."

"Well maybe you should charge them instead of just letting them train for free," Hasky remarked, looking at him pointedly.

He shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I'm tired of training people who don't do anything for me. I feel so weak. What's the point of sharing my knowledge of fighting when every day my strength grows weaker?" Hasky bounces Shallon in her arms as she rolls her eyes.

"You don't have to be a fighter, ya know. The Saiyan's you fought three years ago are gone and Frieza is dead. There's no more fighting. You can be something other than a warrior- like a real father." Tarp walks into the room past his father, holding up his massive workbook to his mother.

"I finished my homework," he told his mother. Hasky shifted her hold on Shallon, to take the book with one hand.

"Can I go outside and play now?"

"Hold on, mister. Don't think you can write anything on your homework and then go out and play. I caught you red-handed last time. I'm going to mark these and then I'll decide what you can do." With that Hasky goes into the kitchen followed by Leekel. Tarp turns to his father and frowns up at him with a pitifully sad face.

"Can I go outside to play?" Trout shook his head down at his son's silliness.

"You're so different from a Saiyan and so desperate. You're supposed to be a little boy, not a boy who spends all day doing homework." He nudged his head towards the door. "Go outside and play."

"Thanks, dad!" Tarp flashes a grin at him and then runs to the door.

"If your mother gets mad at me for letting you free I'll say I turned around one second and you were gone," he called after him.

Hasky's dangerous tone of voice was heard from the kitchen. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Trout replied nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, Hasky is marking his paper in the kitchen, one hundred percent, she thinks to herself. 'Maybe I have been a little hard on Tarp. Have I really just been making him waste his life behind books and avoiding exercise?'

Hasky finally decides to go back and give Tarp the goods news. " Tarp...Mommy is going to let you play outside as long as..." She looks around the room to see that Tarp was gone. She runs around the house looking for him. She sees Trout doing pushups, but doesn't see Tarp. " Eighty-nine...Ninety...Ninety-one-" Trout counts each push up.

Hasky jumps in the air and kicks Trout in the back. He gets squished to the ground, air pushed out of his lungs, his head, arms, and legs flailing. " TROUT WHERE IS TARP?!" Hasky asked/ yelled.

"He left to go outside like three minutes ago." Trout tried giving an explanation. Hasky is so angry Tarp ignored her order, she forgets she was going to let him play anyways. She leaves the house leaving Trout face planted on the floor, twitching comically.

Tarp is like Goku when he was a boy. He runs around wearing nothing but a plain white shirt with his pants wrapped around his waist while he jumps all over the place. The animals in the forest are his friends. He saw four squirrels cowering on top of a rock with five hungry wolves surrounded them. Then he continues on through the woods. He starts to climb a mountain, to see his friend that lives there. As he gets to the most slippery part of the mountain, he grips a loose rock and slips off the cliff. Before he could fall too far though, he lands on the back of his faithful friend Ghost, the Ghost Snow Owl. They fly back up towards the top of the mountain with Tarp shouting in excitement. Tarp always found this fun, but this time he had something to show him.

" You're not the only one who can fly now, Ghost." Tarp told Ghost. Tarp spreads his arms and jumps off of Ghost's back. Ghost stops mid-flap to see if Tarp needed help, only to see Tarp fly past him at an amazing speed. Tarp flies keeping his arms out and gliding through the air. He looked back and laughed at Ghost's shocked face before asking if he wanted to race.

Tarp and Ghost fly around for half an hour, before they land on the remains of a tree Tarp destroyed when he became a giant ape and lost control.

" This tree will never be the tall life force it once was, but I'll flock to it every time for needing to rest on a bench." Tarp jumps on the tree and Ghost flies next to him. " Hey Ghost, have you done anything fun since the last time we talked? I went to another planet and met a half-Saiyan like me named and I have lots of things in common, like how we both want to train, but can't because our mothers want us to study. He's smart, fun to be around, and cool too; I want to be Gohan's best friend, but I'm four years older than him.

We both live two lives: the life of a Saiyan and the life of a scholar. My mom says I'm going to be in a scholar environment, and they're likely going to teach me to be like anormal human being. Being a Saiyan is a pessimist. Whenever the here's a fight going on I can't just stay behind and read books. I need to be there and show them my power. My mom says fighting can't be a profession, and a dad says we should fight to save this planet. It's so hard to choose which one to live by." Tarp clenches his hand as he thinks about how hard his life is.

A sonic boom resound through the air and looks up to see something glowing falling to the ground." I wonder what that is, Ghost?" Ghost grabs Tarp's collar and flies him to the spot. " No Ghost! We have to return to my house and tell mom and dad there's something bad out there." Ghost doesn't listen and carries Tarp to the spot. That's when he sees a giant metal sphere that stuck behind some rocks. It's green and has black spots.

"Who's there?" Tarp called out while wondering who was hiding in the metal sphere. " Brain is that you? Did you fly here in that ship? Piccolo? Piccolo if this is a jokeit's not funny. Krillin? Carlton? Odin? Who are you?" The hatch opens and mist came flooding out followed by a shadow that doesn't look human. The shadow gets larger and larger until a creature comes out. It was mostly white but had purple detailing. It looked like giant lizard that walked on two legs, without the tail. He has beetle wings that also are white with purple detailing. He looks at Tarp with his tiny but sharp teeth and his red eyes and smiles.

" Food."


	132. Chapter 132

**I didn't know if I would ever get a beta editor since my best editor either quit or passed away. I don't know becaue I only knew on fanfiction but it was a priveliedge working for that author. I couldn't post this chapter without Chilami Lynn's help. Thank that author I did and see more edited works I hope.**

XXX

Tarp thought the creature looked disgusting but he did not show it since his mom has always taught him to be kind to people no matter how different they are. He himself was different-from saiyan and humans. Sure he was part of both species but he could never be fully a saiyan or a human. Though this had never truly bothered him since most of the time he was surrounded by his parents and the Z fighters who were not so ordinary themselves.

Tarp didn't get too close to the alien. He had his fair share with invaders from space. His first thought was to call his parents but now the alien had already seen him there was no turning back. The half saiyan had his suspicion about the alien but he didn't attack or tried to run away. He knew that just because they are aliens didn't mean they were bad; Goku and his father were prime examples.

Tarp did what any good boy would do. He welcomed him to Earth.

"Welcome to Earth strange bug person. My name is..." Taps introduction was interrupted by the creature trying to attack him with his tail.

Fortunately for the half human he had been trained by his father. Tarp quickly dogged the the ugly creature's tail and defend himself by punching the creature in the part of 'it's' body that seems similar to a bird's beak.

Tarp physically hurting the creature was only a stimulate reaction, it was not his intention so he quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to punch you in the beak." Beak was the only word that Tarp could use to identify the start of the creature's body. It was the only human word close to 'that thing". The body part of the creature that looked like a beak was purely disgusting. It was long, and the end was pointy like a bird's but unlike a bird it appeared as if a pile of snot was purposely dropped on it, in fact the creature's whole buddy looked like that; slimy.

As suspected Tarp was expecting the creature to accept his apology but what he got as an answer was not necessarily unexpected but of course unexpected to the naive boy.

The creature scoffed. "How pathetic, to think a saiyan would behave so weak." The creature said clearly not trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

"You know I'm a saiyan?"Now Tarp was beginning to get confuse.

"Of course I do. Do I look like an idiot to you kid? My master has killed saiyan's before you little runt, in fact two super saiyan's." It put two fingers in the air as if to signify the amount.

Tarp gasped his father and some of the other saiyan's on earth are super saiyan and they're really strong, he couldn't imagine how someone would be able to defeat them. Tarp began to tremble knowing that this creature standing before him has came in contact with people so strong. He tried to put on a brave face though,he didn't want to be called a coward especially not by an ugly freak.

The creature jumped a Tarp. From Tarp's point of view it looked like the creature was going to attack from the right and he was fully prepared. However the creature's prey wasn't Tarp it was Ghost. The creature quickly moved to Ghost direction. Tarp froze.

"Fly before he swallows you" Tarp yelled. Tears were already beginning to form in his eyes.

Before Tarp could even think he found himself in the air and on top of Ghost.

"Yeah heh!" Tarp let out a small laugh. He rubbed Ghost head affectionately.

"You sure are no ordinary bird". Tarp thought.

Tarp did not forget the danger that he and Ghost was facing. It was a shame that his short celebration had to end but he thought it was better if he ended this mess.

He jumped off Ghost and signaled him with his hand to get far away from the fight and hide. Naturally the snowy owl was reluctant but Tarp turn around and give him that look he knew he was serious.

When Tarp saw that Ghost was no longer in sight he turned around to the monster and get into his fighting stance.

"You better give up while you can." He yelled to the creature. The creature only laugh and said "well kid show me what you got".

Tarp was no longer scared. He was now fighting for survival, not only for his but for his dearest friend as well. Tarp began to raise his power, the creature was surprised by his sudden boost of power but was not intimated at all.

"It seems that my scouter was wrong, oh well no need for it now." Sneered the creature as took off his scouter and crushed it with his slimy hands.

The creature flew towards and knocked him into some trees, the force that the monster sent Tarp's body to the trees with was able to destroy some of them.

Tarp got up quickly and tried to stand strong. There was no scar on his body but he certainly could feel the pain. Tarp sees the creature going to the direction that Ghost just went in and the thought of his friend being in danger gave him the courage and the strength to follow the creature with a great speed like he was not hurt at all.

"Get back here! Your fight is with me not with him!" Tarp yelled at the top of his lungs.

The creature growled seeing him, he begin to shots small energy blast but strong nonetheless. Fortunately Tarp was able to dodge them all.

In the creature's mind as of right now his fight was with the stupid owl. He laughed at the silly thought.

"No no no, my fight is not with the owl he's just the animal that I am going to kill first." He laughed arrogantly to himself. Truthfully he didn't really care about the owl but the owl did mean a lot to the boy and so he would hurt him. Also when he wanted to kill the owl he got away! He growls at the thought. He increases his speed.

"Ah there you are you stupid owl." The creature whispered in a menacing tone.

"Get away Ghost!" Tarp's yelling could have been heard from miles away and Ghost did he just didn't have the time...

"Argh" the creature yelled as the huge yellow blast comes from his hands and demolish the tree that the owl was resting and many more.

To say that Hasky was furious was more than accurate. She hated being disrespected especially by the son she devotes her life into raising as a gentlemen. Her anger as not only directed at Tarp it was also directed at her husband. It was unbelievable that Trout let Tarp went outside when she specifically old him no to.

The woman marches rapidly. Tarp could only imagine what she was gonna do to him when she finds him.

As the woman marches she heard loud explosives much like the ones her husband causes by throwing a ki blast... And much like her son's too. The woman was too angry to even think it was someone other than Tarp.

"So the little brat thinks he can disrespect me and go off to train." Training was something Tarp's mother was vehemently against Tarp doing. She wants him to be a scholar and finds a profitable job so he could support himself and his family.

After walking some distance Hasky heard her son's voice; it soundtrack like he was in danger or trying to warn somebody about something. Even so she didn't waist no time in running to find her son.

Just when she could see the feature's of her son the large energy blast from the creature she only saw a glimpse off hit the tree.

The human's body was way too close to the blast and the wave sent her to some trees which lends her unconscious.

For Tarp the whole world had stopped, it was silent, it was dead. Tate's body was trembling. He closed his eyes hoping when he opens them this would all go away. But it didn't he was living in a nightmare.

Tarp never had that many friends with him living far away from the city and focusing on his studies/training. He was always alone. Even though Ghost couldn't talk and was only a bird he was his greatest friend.

Tarp let out a yell of rage, he had never been so angry/sad in his life. He didn't know how to control his anger, this feeling of hatred was new to him.

Tarp's power skyrocketed. His body was sending off electric waves, the earth begins to shake, rocks turned into dust and woods to flames. His hair was flashing from black to yellow- from yellow to black. After a moment his hair stayed the same color it had always been.

The young saiyan didn't care about the transition's his body was going through all he could think about was Ghost...and making his murderer pay.

Tarp charges at the creature with a great force and speed. He was able to punch him and so getting the creature off guard. Tarp did not stop his assault on the creature. He continued punching furiously at it. He didn't give the creature time to regain it's balance. He wanted him to pay.

After a while Tarp's speed decreased slightly and his body begins to weakened because of the amount of energy he was using. There fore making it easier for the creature to gain an advantage and knock him down about one-third of a mile away from it.

"I was expecting something stronger brat with your warning and all" the creature said with a mocking voice.

The creature's words were in fact true. Tarp's attack did not have many affect on him. The only scar that could be seen from the creature was near his beak where purple blood was dripping.

The creature raised it's hand near it's beak and erase the blood with it.

"Well, well, I guess I should give the brat some credit. He made me bleed my own blood even so the little runt is still weak!" The creature said as he laughed. He begins to walk in the direction he sent Tarp flying slowly.

Tarp thought the creature looked disgusting but he did not show it since his mom has always taught him to be kind to people no matter how different they are. He himself was different-from saiyans and humans. Sure he was part of both species but he could never be fully a saiyan or a human. Though this had never truly bothered him since most of the time he was surrounded by his parents and the Z fighters who were not so ordinary themselves.

Tarp didn't get too close to the alien. He had his fair share with invaders from space. His first thought was to call his parents but now the alien had already seen him there was no turning back. The half saiyan had his suspicion about the alien but he didn't attack or tried to run away. He knew that just because they are aliens didn't mean they were bad; Goku and his father were prime examples.

Tarp did what any good boy would do. He welcomed him to Earth.

"Welcome to Earth strange bug person. My name is..." Taps introduction was interrupted by the creature trying to attack him with his tail.

Fortunately for the half human he had been trained by his father. Tarp quickly dogged the the ugly creature's tail and defend himself by punching the creature in the part of 'it's' body that seems similar to a bird's beak.

Tarp physically hurting the creature was only a stimulate reaction, it was not his intention so he quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to punch you in the beak." Beak was the only word that Tarp could use to identify the start of the creature's body. It was the only human word close to 'that thing". The body part of the creature that looked like a beak was purely disgusting. It was long, and the end was pointy like a bird's but unlike a bird it appeared as if a pile of snot was purposely dropped on it, in fact the creature's whole buddy looked like that; slimy.

As suspected Tarp was expecting the creature to accept his apology but what he got as an answer was not necessarily unexpected but of course unexpected to the naive boy.

The creature scoffed. "How pathetic, to think a saiyan would behave so weak." The creature said clearly not trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

"You know I'm a saiyin?"Now Tarp was beginning to get confuse.

"Of course I do. Do I look like an idiot to you kid? My master has killed saiyans before you little runt, in fact two super saiyans." It put two fingers in the air as if to signify the amount.

Tarp gasped his father and some of the other saiyans on earth are super saiyan and they're really strong, he couldn't imagine how someone would be able to defeat them. Tarp began to tremble knowing that this creature standing before him has came in contact with people so strong. He tried to put on a brave face though,he didn't want to be called a coward especially not by an ugly freak.

The creature jumped a Tarp. From Tarp's point of view it looked like the creature was going to attack from the right and he was fully prepared. However the creature's prey wasn't Tarp it was Ghost. The creature quickly moved to Ghost direction. Tarp froze.

"Fly before he swallows you" Tarp yelled. Tears were already beginning to form in his eyes.

Before Tarp could even think he found himself in the air and on top of Ghost.

"Yeah heh!" Tarp let out a small laugh. He rubbed Ghost head affectionately.

_'You sure are no ordinary bird,'_ Tarp thought.

Tarp did not forget the danger that he and Ghost was facing. It was a shame that his short celebration had to end but he thought it was better if he ended this mess.

He jumped off Ghost and signaled him with his hand to get far away from the fight and hide. Naturally the snowy owl was reluctant but Tarp turn around and give him that look he knew he was serious.

When Tarp saw that Ghost was no longer in sight he turned around to the monster and get into his fighting stance.

"You better give up while you can." He yelled to the creature. The creature only laugh and said "well kid show me what you got".

Tarp was no longer scared. He was now fighting for survival, not only for his but for his dearest friend as well. Tarp began to raise his power, the creature was surprised by his sudden boost of power but was not intimated at all.

"It seems that my scouter was wrong, oh well no need for it now." Sneered the creature as took off his scouter and crushed it with his slimy hands.

The creature flew towards and knocked him into some trees, the force that the monster sent Tarp's body to the trees with was able to destroy some of them.

Tarp got up quickly and tried to stand strong. There was no scar on his body but he certainly could feel the pain. Tarp sees the creature going to the direction that Ghost just went in and the thought of his friend being in danger gave him the courage and the strength to follow the creature with a great speed like he was not hurt at all.

"Get back here! Your fight is with me not with him!" Tarp yelled at the top of his lungs.

The creature growled seeing him, he begin to shots small energy blast but strong nonetheless. Fortunately Tarp was able to dodge them all.

In the creature's mind as of right now his fight was with the stupid owl. He laughed at the silly thought.

"No no no, my fight is not with the owl he's just the animal that I am going to kill first." He laughed arrogantly to himself. Truthfully he didn't really care about the owl but the owl did mean a lot to the boy and so he would hurt him. Also when he wanted to kill the owl he got away! He growls at the thought. He increases his speed.

"Ah there you are you stupid owl." The creature whispered in a menacing tone.

"Get away Ghost!" Tarp's yelling could have been heard from miles away and Ghost did he just didn't have the time...

"Argh" the creature yelled as the huge yellow blast comes from his hands and demolish the tree that the owl was resting and many more.

To say that Hasky was furious was more than accurate. She hated being disrespected especially by the son she devotes her life into raising as a gentlemen. Her anger as not only directed at Tarp it was also directed at her husband. It was unbelievable that Trout let Tarp went outside when she specifically old him no to.

The woman marches rapidly. Tarp could only imagine what she was gonna do to him when she finds him.

As the woman marches she heard loud explosives much like the ones her husband causes by throwing a _ki_ blast... And much like her son's too. The woman was too angry to even think it was someone other than Tarp.

"So the little brat thinks he can disrespect me and go off to train." Training was something Tarp's mother was vehemently against Tarp doing. She wants him to be a scholar and finds a profitable job so he could support himself and his family.

After walking some distance Hasky heard her son's voice; it soundtrack like he was in danger or trying to warn somebody about something. Even so she didn't waist no time in running to find her son.

Just when she could see the feature's of her son the large energy blast from the creature she only saw a glimpse off hit the tree.

The human's body was way too close to the blast and the wave sent her to some trees which lends her unconscious.

For Tarp the whole world had stopped, it was silent, it was dead. Tate's body was trembling. He closed his eyes hoping when he opens them this would all go away. But it didn't he was living in a nightmare.

Tarp never had that many friends with him living far away from the city and focusing on his studies/training. He was always alone. Even though Ghost couldn't talk and was only a bird he was his greatest friend.

Tarp let out a yell of rage, he had never been so angry/sad in his life. He didn't know how to control his anger, this feeling of hatred was new to him.

Tarp's power skyrocketed. His body was sending off electric waves, the earth begins to shake, rocks turn

Tarp's heart was beating at a speed it had never been before. He slowly begins to get up. His left leg was in so much agony. He supports himself by putting more weigh on his right leg than his left leg. His body was full of scars, his clothes were already torn and his body was weak and the fight has just begun.

The young boy began to realize that he stood no chance against the strange creature. It was way too strong. He didn't want to run away, that would make him a coward. However he had no chance if he stayed he would die.

With great difficulty Tarp tries to walk back home so he would be able to tell his father about the creature. Even though Tarp was feeling weak he still had enough energy to fly back home but in fear of the enemy being able to sense his_ ki_ he did not. He tried to keep his energy down as much as possible while trying to walk home with enough speed so it wouldn't take too long.

The half saiyan didn't walk far until he saw his mother lying on the ground. He didn't know if she was dead or not and he didn't need to know. What he knew was the one who hurt his mom and he was gonna make it pay.

The anger that the young boy felt was too much to keep inside. Today he lost his best friend Ghost and now if he's not strong enough he might lose his loving mother.

He couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew the only reason his mother was in this part of the forest was because she was looking for him.

"If only I listened to mom." He though with so much sorrow and guilt.

"I'm sorry mom if I stayed inside Ghost wouldn't be where he is now and you wouldn't be hurt or worse. We wouldn't be in this mess." The saiyan said quietly to himself.

The sorrow,the guilt, the feeling of being to weak to protect the one's he loved the most push the saiyan to his limit.

The boy had a similar reaction to his mother who he thought was dead and Ghost's death. The boys was in so much despair that he wasn't even able to sense his mother's life force.

Just like before the Earth began to quake and the same electric waves were circling Tarp's body. His hair began to flicker from black to yellow,yellow to black. Unlike last time his hair stayed in it's golden form.

"Dad was right, it's trauma that makes a super saiyan." The saiyin thought as he coarse through the sky in great speed in the direction of the creature who murdered the one's close to him.

The creature was in no hurry. It knew it was far stronger than Tarp, so it wasn't worried at all.

The creature has been tracing Tarp's life signature ever since he's been out of it's sight. The creature didn't want to lose track of him since he wanted to kill him now with not interruptions. While doing so he noticed that Tarp was trying to lower his energy in order to hide and for a moment he lost track of him. What surprised him was when the boy's energy had increased immensely.

He assumed that Tarp became a super saiyan then. He was not intimidated at all. He had already encountered super saiyan and compared to his master they were not that strong. He noticed when Tarp's power increased he was coming towards him.

He smirked"so the boy got some guts huh, his confidence we'll be his worst demise. He shouldn't underestimate me."

The creature stopped walking and waited for the super saiyan. It would not take long for Tarp to arrive.

When Tarp was near the creature, he didn't waste any time on attacking it. About right now Tarp was strong enough to keep up with the creature but his rage blinded him and he couldn't think straight so he was just attacking wit bough thinking.

The young saiyan didn't have any strategy, he was only using brute strength. Tarps transformation made him slightly over-confident. He underestimated the creature.

As Tarp prepared to kick the creature with his right leg it disappeared and reappeared behind him and hit him in the back with it's hand.

Tarp quickly got off the ground and charged at the creature. Then both sides begin to battle each other out with punches and kicks. Neither used energy blast...yet for the creature wanted to see who could keep up longer in a hand to hand battle and tap's purpose was because he didn't want to show his full strength at the beginning of a fight. This was natural knowledge to Tarp, he always noticed that whenever his father or his father's friend fought they usually start off easy.

After a while Tarp and the creature jumped back in opposite direction with a distance about six feet between them. Tarp was already out of breath, he was having trouble breathing evenly while the creature was perfectly fine. Tarp was frustrated because by this. In this state he tough the would be able to defeat the creature but he still could not. He was too weak.

"Who...are you?" Tarp asked still trying to breath.

"Don't you think you should have asked that before you attack." The creature replied with a smug look on his face.

"You attack me first, now answer the question "who are you?."

"Pretending to be tough now are we Tarp." The creature said.

Tarp was becoming impatient, he was about to ask the question over again until what the creature said finally sink in.

"Hey, how do you know my name." Tarp asked now with a more persistent tone.

"You were once standing before me as my enemy. Of course you were taller and much stronger. But still the extra strength did not make any difference in your fate. You died by my master's hand bu today you will die by my hands." The creature explained saying the last part with hatred.


	133. Chapter 133

**This chapter was written with three things in mind. First lots of time, second redoing the chapters that were written, and finding an editor to pick out things I missed. Chilami Lynn was the one who edited this chapter. I can tell you for certain the next chapter will have the character you want to see and the fight that could be a legend if it was put on Dragon Ball Z.**

XXX

"Your lying, that's not possible. I'm right here!" Tarp thought what the creature was saying was outright outrageous.

"Am I now? I am not supposed to be telling you this but since your going to die anyway what's the point of keeping it a secret. My name is Cell #22. I am a prototype of a creation my father Dr. Gero wanted to energize by creating a form more perfect than any android. Unfortunately Dr. Gero's creations turned against him because he failed to control their rebellious personalities. This was his downfall at the hands of Android 17 and 18. Than they disobeyed his orders and joined his nemesis's side even though they were programmed to destroy him

"That doesn't explain..." Tarp begin to say but was cut off by Cell #22.

"How I came to exist? The creature finished his sentence for him and Tarp nodded.

The creature continued."Well like I said…I'm only a prototype. After all the multitudinous numbers Dr. Gero tried to perfect by taking human beings hostage he finally created his own organism, the original Cell. Hidden in the basement of his lab—a place that couldn't be reached even when his lab was destroyed—my father was created. However, he could not gain his perfect form what with 17 and 18 joined forces with the strongest fighters on Earth, and your father. What's more they kept reproducing more children born as powerful as them that stopped Cell. In this timeline he had no way of swallowing Android 17 and 18 to reach his perfection…he had to travel backwards through time before Gero was defeated.

"That's impossible time travel is impossible." Perplexed was the perfect word to describe what Tarp was feeling right now. He couldn't believe what Cell #22 was saying. This was all impossible and he's seen a lot of unusual things in his life.

"Building a machine to travel through time was impossible for my father. Luckily he had a little help by an alien with a brain the size of a universe. His name was Namara."

"Narmada! No way that guy almost killed me and my father." Tarp couldn't believe this. This guy had more to him than he thought.

"That's him alright. With his knowledge my father was able to travel back in time and kill most of the Z fighters. Only a few survived to try to warn your family and your friends about our coming arrival, but we caught on to what they were doing and travelled back in time to kill Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and you before they could try to alter history…our history where we rule as gods."

"Why are you doing this? What have I, we ever done to you?" As much as Tarp tried to hide it his fear still showed in his voice. Of course he was scared he didn't want to die and he didn't his family and friends to die. He couldn't imagine a world without them.

"That's something you'll have to figure out yourself when I absorb you and make you part of me!" The creature said as he put his tail before him and run towards Tarp to absorb him with his tail.

Tarp was terrified especially after seeing his tail opened. His tail had hole in it for goodness sakes! Tarp closed his eyes tight, he didn't want to see this. He put his arms before him so when the creature came it would block him. He didn't plan this, it was simply a natural reaction. After a few seconds of being in this position Tarp expected to be struggling inside of the creature's tail trying to get out but it wasn't so. Tarp slowly opened his eyes are to see what was going on. Instead of seeing the creature he saw a lavender haired boy with a sword smiling at him and a saiyan with his tail around his waist. With them there were also two familiar faces; Goku, and Brain. Tarp looked around and saw the creature cut two pieces on the floor,he creature was cut in half. Even though tarp knew two of them they seem a bit different and so he backs away from them in fear.

"Hey." The lavender boy said waving at him. When he saw Tarp backing farther away from him he got a bit worried and tried to explain who he was.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Trunks." When Brain saw what Trunks was doing was not working he cut in.

"Let me talk to him Trunks." Trunks moves away as Brain walks up to him.

" I would say greetings we come from the future, but I know you're too smart to believe in this future logic so I'll tell you something else. If you flew back home you would find me coming back to warn you about the loud voices in my head. Those voices are going to warn me about Doctor Gero but no one can find him so we won't do anything until he emerges in three years." Brain said.

"Brain is it really you?" Tarp was having a hard time believing everything they all said. Tarp was really smart for his age, he didn't believe anything that couldn't be explained. In all the books he read there was no mentioning that time travel was possible and so he didn't believe in it.

Suddenly Tarp heard a voice inside his head, hi eyes widen and he stared at Brain. Now he knew they weren't lying. Brain was communicating his thoughts into his mind. There's only one person he knew in the whole wide world who could do that and it Brain!

"Who else can do that?"

Tarp let out a huge smile and said "only you!"

The unknown saiyan finally spoke" there's no sign of any more androids."

"Are you sure Kaito ?" Brain asked as he looks around. It was always a hard task looking for androids since no one could sense their energy.

"Yes I'm sure. Even though they can hide their energy, nothing gets passed my eyes." Kaito replied.

Brain nodded. Brain rubs Tarp's head, he raised his eyebrows and smiled lightly. Tarp's hair was thicker than it was before.

"Congratulations on transforming into a super saiyan. You've matured three years father would be proud." Brain said.

"Thanks." Tarp said smiling up to Brain with a light red on his cheeks. Tarp was sometimes shy and he didn't usually get compliments on his fighting abilities. Brain congratulations made him feel a sense of pride.

"Does that mean his father has a chance of living after three years in this timeline?" Trunks asked with a little hope.

"I don't know Trunks, the future is vast and unpredictable but it is a god omen. He cannot defeat ro or Cell as he is now.

"Who are cell and Dr. Gero. The scary bug man mentioned them. He told me they were evil and from the way he talks about them they were really strong. He also said that with the help of Narmada he was able to travel back in time and kill most of our friends." Tarp said praying to the gods that Brain would be able to deny what he said.

"It's true. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, Chaotzu ,Picollo, Gohan, Bulma, Chichi,Yagirobe,Carlton, Trout, my wife Sami,... My daughter, the children that will never be born...and you. They're all gone. Those monster killed them all."

"Since Picollo was dead there was no way in wishing back the people that died." Brain continued. Tarp could see how terrible Brain felt about all this and he could understand. If all his close friends and family died he didn't think he would be mentally strong enough to handle it.

Only Trunks, Goku, Kaito and I survived. We only survived because we were looking for Cuckie but he was killed by the legendary saiyan Bardock when he tried to conquer his planet."

"Why would you even go to Cuckie for help. He's no different than them. My father told me that he hates his own father. He was born an angry child because he lost is mother. He wanted all of you guys dead." Tarp didn't understand this at all. Why would you go to a criminal to help you defeat a criminal. He guess the phrase "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" is true.

"Cuckie is my father." Kaito said to him.

"Are you for real? Cuckie will get a woman to marry her." This was so unreal it w almost hilarious to Tarp.

"No I'm ashamed to say that my mother was not my father's wife. Cuckie wanted a saiyan child and there was only one female saiyan on earth. He had his way with her until she was pregnant. She was you..." Brain looked at Kaito and he quickly stopped what he was saying. Tarp notice the small interaction between the two and get suspicious.

"She was my what." Tarp asked his suspicion rising.

"That doesn't matter right now. I'm sure it will turn out to be different in this timeline. We looked into a future and we saw him obligating the evil forces of Cell and Gero. If he could change in a timeline we hope it would be this one. We're going to ask him for help." Brain said.

"What are you crazy. My dad thinks he's evil beyond reconcile. And dad's the smartest saiyan alive. There's no hope for them" Tarp exclaimed. Tarp looked up to his father and he didn't doubt anything he says.

"People can change Tarp, you should know that." Goku said speaking for the first time since he's arrived. He had a warm smile on his face, a smile that you wouldn't think would be on someone who had lost his family and most of his friends.

Tarp looked down ashamed. Goku was right everybody's capable of changing just like his father did when he came to Earth. Tarp didn't need anybody to tell him about his dad's past to know that like most of the saiyans he had killed people too. He was a smart boy. He catches on fast.

"Asking Cuckie for help was at first part of the plan but after we saw how aggressive he was on Insuneby, we knew his chances of helping us was slim." Trunks continued for Brain.

"Did that happen in your timeline ?" Tarp asked.

"No. In our timeline he appeared on Namek to face Freeza and then kill Trout. But we defeated him because he used too much energy. He fled after the fight. We could never get him to help us in any timeline so we came her." Brain answered.

"I guess that makes sense. By the way who built you time machine, the bug man said Narmada made his, who built yours." Tarp asked exited. He wanted to know who could be so smart to prove many scientist wrong.

"My mother and Brain built ours. The time machine could pick up any signs of large energy in our timelines. We found massive energy coming from you and came to help you." Trunks said with pride when he mentioned his mother had helped building the time machine.

"So you guys wouldn't come to save me if I didn't turn into a super saiyan." Tarp felt betrayed.

"Don't be stupid Tarp. Of course we would come to help you it's just like trunks said the time machine could only pick up on on strong energy signals. You're important to me, to us we wouldn't let you die. We lost a few Tarps in other timelines but it's only because we weren't strong enough to defeat cell, dr. Gero or his clones and they also weren't as strong as you." Tarp truly did felt stupid after Brain explained everything. How could he think that. His friends were the most loyal people in the whole wide world.

"If you wanted this to stop happening why didn't you just find Narmada and stop him before he creates time travel." Tarp asked he truly think his theory could have worked. "You won't have to kill him just put him in prison or threaten him to never do those things." He continued. "Maybe I should look for him."

"If you look for him, you'll just be missing out on your training. That's exactly what he wants but he and I know one thing. The future cannot be change even if you stop this future you cannot stop the future that comes after it."

"Huh." Tarp was confused. What was the point in coming back if the future could not be changed?

"Don't worry about that right now Tarp. It's hard to process even I had trouble understanding it before. It's harder for me to understand that when I had to warn Goku about the androids in another timeline. Not only did the androids get stronger than my own timeline Goku and his friends had to face a more powerful android name cell."

"Are you guys going to tell the others about this." Kaito,Trunks, Goku and Brain share a glance at what Tarp said.

"No Tarp, we can't risk in giving more information about the future. The Gero in this timeline might be watching us right now and he would try to use the information that he knows to advance his creation and we can't have that. The androids are already a handle. We're hoping that ro won't come here with his army of androids. " Goku said.

"Why are you so quick to hope for nothing to happen? I hope he arrives so I can show with what happens when he messes with a saiyan."

Brain sighed at Kaito's arrogance. They have been beaten by the androids in many timelines and Kaito still thinks he can take them on.

"Kaito is a pure blooded saiyan so you can expect him have a little more pride than others." Goku said chuckling.

"Tarp, listen carefully. I want you to go back to your father and tell him you can sense Goku approaching the Earth." Brain said. A serious expression on his face.

"You know he won't believe me, why don't you guys just tell him yourselves? And how do you know Goku is goin going to arrive on this same exact day." Tarp replied. Tarp understood that Gero could be watching them right now and gathering information but he didn't understand why they couldn't tell his father something so simple as Goku coming to Earth.

"The androids wanted you to lose hope on the day that the androids would be defeated so. They wanted to kill you and Gohan." Goku said, his eyes shifted from his content expression to sad. He quickly hid it and smiled.

"Now they might be going to kill Goku. If two or three of them haven't arrived already to kill him when he's only a super saiyan one. In one timeline they killed him when he was about to go in the hyperbole time chamber to train." Kaito said.

"What timelines were those." Tarp asked interested in the subject.

"The timelines where your father died on planet Vegeta with Cuckie. We visited many timelines all of them were very different from each other. In some timelines you didn't even exist, sometimes you were married and sometimes you were the enemy of Goku. Some of the time your father married different woman, I guess you could say you existed but in a way you didn't. It's really confusing." Trunks said

"My dad married different women." Tarp said frowning.

"Yes in different timelines. We tried to save these timelines but we failed..." Trunks stopped abruptly and frowned. He was focusing on something.

"Yeah I heard them too Trunks." Goku said. Because of their hearings the Saiyans were able to hear the shuffling sound near them. Whoever was making the sound was trying to hide, most likely an android. The saiyans were on alert for everything. Their timeline turned into a nightmare they have to do everything to stay alive and save the timelines that they could.

"Come out, we know you're here!" Kaito yelled getting ready to fight. Tarp also get into his fighting stance. He didn't hear what the others heard since he wasn't focused on what Trunks was saying but it seems like it was an enemy. He didn't want to be a burden so he got ready.

As expected three cell clones appear. The clones were the one's who attack first. The fight didn't last long, the clones weren't a strong as them or the original. They were easily defeated. Kaito was the only one who fought, it was wise for them to save their energy, they might get attack by a stronger enemy.

"You destroyed the clones!" Tarp exclaimed.

"Yes but if it were the real cell we would lose. We're not strong enough. As long as Gero and Narmanda meet in the future, they'll make massive amount of clones that can be created in only a few short hours." We once tried going against them all but there were too many. If you see a clone ft away as fast as you can." Trunks warned Tarp.

"But if Narmanda needs ro's help, can't we find him on Earth and stop him?" Tarp questioned the other saiyans.

"We already tried that. We even used the dragon balls but every time Shenron locates him he disappears. It wasn't until later we realize his spy bots were watching us and telling him to run when we were about to catch him." Kaito said now getting a bit annoyed with all the questions from Tarp.

"Tarp please listen to us, you only have about thirty minutes to fly to this location." Brain said as he handed him a paper with the location written on it. "We thought you could ask your father but we're running out of time." Brain continued.

"Can't you ask him yourself?" Tarp asked.

Brain sighed. Tarp was sure a curious little boy.

"No, I know exactly what your father would have done if he finds out time travel was possible. He would try to go back in time and save planet Vegeta from destruction. And we would know what would happen if he did that." Brain replied to Tarp.

Tarp nodded understanding. Even though his father had formed a life on Earth Tarp knows that he still wishes that his race was alive. He would do anything to save them. And that wouldn't be good. The saiyan were murderers. They killed people for fun. If they were still alive and knew about Goku not finishing his mission on destroying the Earth they would come here and destroy it themselves. The worst part is that his father would probably have still been with them.

"Okay. I'll go find Goku." Tarp said as he get ready to fly off.

"Wait there's more." Brain said as he kneeled down to Tarp's size and put one his left hand on Tarp's right shoulder."it's absolutely important that Goku and I won't help you when anyone in your timeline is around." Brain continued.

"Huh why is that?" Tarp asked.

"Because the me in this timeline is desperate to find out what happened to him in the past. Tha e androids said it was Narmanda who figured out the secret to time travel but it was me. I was just way too stupid for using it when ro was watching.

"I don't know what you did to cause all this stuff to happen, but I didn't blame you for the destruction of the other timelines." Tarp said to Brain. He didn't want Brain to feel any guilt, Brain wasn't a bad guy he would never do anything to hurt innocent people intentionally.

"Before you go I got to give you something." Brain put his left hand on Tarp's forehead and a light glow form in his hands. Tarp moaned in pain.

"Ugh what did you do, my head feels funny." Tarp said rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry about that. It's expected. When my other half have his first born he will go to a Earth to tell everyone the news. He will read everyone's mind and see there's an epidemic about to unfold. What I did will stop him from reading your mind. Now fly away as fast as you can from here and don't turn around."

"Why?" Tarp looked between the four and saw them chuckling.

Haski moves from side to side on the ground. She kept moving until she finally got out of unconsciousness. She slowly got up to sit trying to remember how she got there. She rubbed her eyes. There was a mass destruction s around her. This area was supposed to be full of trees but it wasn't. The woman finally got up and took a look around.

A sudden flashback of her son made her remeber everything. Her baby was in danger from a monster! She was about to save him but the blast sent her back. She begins to get worried. Fortunately for the woman her injuries weren't severe, she actually only had a few scratches on her body. If it was an ordinary human their body would be in great pain right now, but this woman had lived with aliens for more than half of her life. She could handle more than some people would think, plus she was once a master thief.

The woman quickly got on her feet and run as fast as she could to the direction she last heard her child's voice.

"Because kid your mother's coming." Goku said chuckling, that woman did remind her of Chichi sometimes.

"What mom, I totally forgot about her. I saw on the ground injured when I was fighting that android." Tarp said panicking.

"You should be worrying about yourself. Your mom's fine. She has just found your location and if she sees you escaping from her she'll ground twice as long as she's thinking right now. And trust me that's too long for a kid to be grounded."

"Ahh i don't want to get in trouble for disobeying mommy." Tarp knows he was going to be in trouble if his mom catches him. Not only did he ran off when he told him not to but he got into a fight. His mother's going to kill him.

" You better move fast because she's about to arrive." Kaito said having fun scaring Tarp.

"Ha ha ha." Tarp laughs nervously." Well bye guys, nice to meet you."Tarp flies off fast. One because he wanted to get to where Brain said to go fast as possible and two because he wanted to escape her mother's wrath.

The four others laughed at Tarp's fear of his mother. It was truly a humorous sight. The kid just turned into a super saiyan, he was now one of the strongest but he still fears his mother.

"We need you to leave Trunks and Kaito." Goku said.

"What about you Goku?" Trunks asked.

"She's seen me before she won't know we're from the future." With that being said Trunks and Kaito moves away from the other two and hide from their view.

"Tarp!" Haski yelled as loud as she could as she run. In a distance she saw two figures, she recognized one and the other looked familiar. She approached them to ask about Tarp.

When Haski got a better view of them she recognized the other person it was Goku accompanying Brain.

Hello Brain ... and it's Goku right?" Haski said a little unsure of who he was.

"Yeah and your the girl who tried to steal my dragonballs, but it's okay I forgive you." Goku said to the woman with his usual cheery tone.

Haski blushed at what Goku said, she was a bit embarrassed but she quickly brush it off. She didn't come here to make amends with anyo by she came here to look for her little boy.

"Sure Goku. Have any of you seen my son Tarp?"

"Umm no." Brain replied.

"Your just saying that to cover for him, aren't you. I'm preety sure I just saw him around here fighting that monster." Haski said not believing a word he said.

"No of course not. Don't you know androids can never lie. Goku and I is it came her to train." Brain tried to convince the woman. Sure he was lying but it was for a good cause, right?

"Okay then, have fun with your training." Haski said as she turned around on the opposite direction. She still didn't believe them but she chose to since she could not see Tarp. After all of she find out they were lying, there will be hell to pay.

"You can come out now." Brain yelled loud enough for Trunks and Kaito to hear.

Trunks and Kaito got out of their hiding spot.

"Do you think Tarp was able to become a super saiyan because she's his mother." Trunks asked. It was interesting and confusing how Tarp was able to become a super saiyan in some timelines and not transform in some.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's because of the different circumstance Tarp had to face in this timeline. We shouldn't worry about that. Right now we have to focus on how we are going to save this timeline. First we need to get a ship because I don't want Gero to find out about our training.

"But what about Tarp and the others? If we leave they could be in big trouble." Goku asked. He did not wanted to fail in saving another timeline.

"No matter how far we travel, I can sense when clones are around. If they do show up you can easily transport and help them." Brain answered.

"But what if the other Goku is around." Kaito asked to clarify their plan.

"As long as there's a Goku around, they should be safe from the androids. Right now our top priority should be training so we could help them." Brain was confident that Goku would be able to protect the others, he always had.

"We have been training on Earth for the past six years and the androids still make us look like children. How do we know this will be any different? Maybe Trubks and I should attack the Z fighters so they could train harder and fight harder than they ever."Kaito said. He was actually looking forward to the fight, if the others agreed.

"Or we could just die so we could train with King Kai." Tarp added.

"You guys don't need to die, I could just transport you there." Goku said.

"Well I was thinking we could take our training somewhere with higher gravity than the earth. I was going to built a ship. You three can go to king Kai's but not in any circumstances should he know that you guys are from the future." Brain said.

"King Kai's planet is out of the spy bots reach. There's no way they could..." Kaito did not get a chance to finish his sentence because Brain had shot him with his laser eyes.

"Why did you do that!" Kaito yelled angry.

"There was a tracker on your shoulder." Brain said not bothering looking at Kaito.

"Well thanks and all but next time give me a warning." Kaito scuffed.

"I'm sorry Sami. I know you're in heaven waiting for me but I can't die yet. Not until I stop those monster. This future will be different." Brain made a promise to himself and to Sami silently.


	134. Chapter 134

**This was edited with the help of a co-author who still cares about me. That author's name is Chilami Lynn and this author has my deepest gratitude for h****elping me write this chapter. Thank you and please enjoy the chapter. **

XXX

"This is where Brain sent me. This place is a wasteland." Tarp said looking around. There was no life force in sight, most importantly Goku wasn't there. Tarp waited there for a few minutes, he was beginning to get bored. All of a sudden he heard a whooshing sound in the sky, he looked up and saw a spaceship. The spaceship was huge, large enough for at least ten people He knew it was Goku's. He waited until the space ship landed and approach it.

The spaceship's door opened. Expecting to see Goku Tarp starts to explain his reason for being there.

"Goku it's me..." Tarp quickly hush up when he saw the physical body in front of him.

"Wrowler, smell him." Cuckie commanded the alien dog. The dog looked similar to earth's dogs except Wrowler was pink and his head was oval shaped, his tail was also longer than any dog's Tarp had seen.

The dog smells Tarp and Tarp weirded out by the dog took a small step back. The dog whimpered and lick Tarp. Cuckie raised his eyebrows.

"He likes you" Cuckie said. He only likes strong species like myself. If he likes you...that means you're a saiyan." Cuckie said with no expression on his face, but inside he was glad to have found another like him.

"Another saiyan?" Ficia said skeptical about Tarp begin a saiyan.

"I'm sensing his power level and it's only eight hundred." Another companion of Cuckie said clearly not impress.

"That's better than the power lever you three had before we found Cuckie." Catkest said.

"You don't have to say it out loud, you fish looking man." A muscular alien fired back at Catkest.

"I don't care how strong he is, I only care if he's a saiyan. But I wonder...can he transform into a super saiyan." Cuckie said his curiosity increasing.

"Bite him Wrowler." Cuckie commanded.

The dog jumps on Tarp knocking him down and then biting him on his legs. Tarp yelled in pain. It felt like thousands of poisonous snakes was biting him all together in the same spot. He had never been bitten by an earthen dog before but he can bet this is a lot worse.

"Please stop Wrowler." He groaned tucking on the dog's tail trying to get him off of him.

"Turn into a super saiyan." Cuckie said piercing his eyes into Tarp's.

"Please stop Wrowler." Tarp said again hoping the dog would have some mercy.

"You can stop your begging you sound pathetic. Worwler only listens to me. You're acting in a way a saiyan should never act. Cuckie was disgusted. He never thought in his life he would witness a saiyan acting so weak, but what could he expect when this whole planet itself was full of weaklings.

Tarp finally realize that the dog wasn't gonna let him go, there was no other choice for him but to use brute force. He turned into a super saiyan. Without even trying Tarp knocked Wrowler back next to Cuckie unconscious. Unfortunately the pain in Tarp's leg was way too much for him to handle. He could not stand on his legs no longer, after a moment of struggling he finally collapsed down on the ground. He kept his eyes fixed on Cuckie preparing for his next move.

Cuckie impressed ordered Fecica to give Tarp some medicine.

"I'll give some antibiotics and bandage his arm. And you don't tell me what to do!" Fecica said stubbornly. She didn't like people telling her what to do. Cuckie didn't seem to mind her attitude either, he was used to it. He knew Fecica was loyal to him and that's what was most important.

Fecica goes in the spaceship to get the medicines and the bandages. She walks towards Tarp quickly some part of her was actually worried about the boy.

Fecica kneels beside Tarp and lift his legs a little bit to see the damage the dog did. She sighed. The wound on Tarp wasn't so huge but he was losing a lot of blood and from what she's seen before she could tell the poison was spreading in his body. Being bitten by Wrowler can kill anybody in an instant if they don't get medicine.

Fecica looked at Tarp carefully, she couldn't help but see the small resemblance between him and Cuckie. Especially when they are in their super saiyan state. She felt bad for both of them. She remembered how Cuckie transformed into a super saiyan, it was horrible. When his mother died he completely lost himself, he started hating his father and as time goes by his distaste for Trout grew.

Now his goal and only goal is to destroy the only family known to him. He's all alone. Fecica could not help but wonder how Tarp transform. Either way she knew it couldn't have been an easy experience.

"You remind me of me of my mom... Your kind." For a moment Fecica stopped her actions. She was shocked at what Tarp said. He didn't know her and most importantly what he said was far from the truth.

"I'm not kind. I'm part of the Planet Trade Organization." She scuffed back. A small part of her was offended by what Tarp said. To many it may seem she blended in with the others and she enjoyed the misery of others but that was far from the truth. Inside she felt out of place. She tried, tried so hard to feel belong as much as possible and she hated that someone notice she was a bigger part of her felt for the first time understood when Tarp said the words which came from his heart.

"But that doesn't mean you're a bad person." Tarp replied.

"Little do you know." Fecica thought. This boy was...quite interesting. She was working with the person that just basically tried to kill him and yet he called her kind.

The woman put some ointment on Tarp's wound slowly. She didn't put a lot, she didn't need to. Tarp hissed. This supposedly medicine hurt a lot. Gradually the pain decreased, and the wound healed. There were a few scars and the pain was still present in Tarp's body but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Wow how that happened?!" Exclaimed Tarp. No medicine on Earth could heal any wound that fast except of course a senzu bean but that was different.

Before Fecica could even say anything back Cuckie joined in.

"I know you're still healing but I need you to get in the spaceship so we could start our mission. Or finish it for that matter." Cuckie said not even considering Tarp's feeling about this.

"What? Earth is my home, I would never leave it." Tarp said not happy at all with the thought of leaving Earth behind forever.

"I doesn't matter I need more super saiyans on my side." Cuckie said.

Before either of them could speak they heard a booming sound from a distance. They all looked around and saw a spaceship. The spaceship had just landed, because of the force it had hit the earth with there were dust all around it making it hard for either of them to see the spaceship clearly.

Cuckie flies towards the spaceship, Tarp follows. Cuckie knew the one in the spaceship couldn't have been human since they didn't travel in space or at least not often. He hoped the one in the spaceship could be another saiyan to add in his crew.

However even if the one in the spaceship was not a saiyan if the person was strong enough he would use him or her as long as he needs to. Tarp knew it was Goku's spaceship, it just had to. He hoped it was. From what he's seen so far Cuckie and his crew except for Fecica were bad news. There were too many of them, if they attack he would need Goku's landed and Tarp soon after just as Goku was coming out of the spaceship.

"Hey guys." Goku waved surprised that anybody was even here.

"Goku, I came looking for you!" Tarp excitement got the better of him making him forgetting about Cuckie for a moment.

"You're Trout's son, aren't you? Why would you come looking for me." Goku asked confused, he didn't know Tarp all that well. He couldn't think of any reason why Tarp would need him.

"You lied to me. I should have known. You are my father's new son. You have his chin and his eyes, you look exactly like him. And you are exactly like him a liar!" Cuckie yelled outrage his anger directed at Tarp.

Before Tarp could respond Cuckie asked another question this time to Goku.

"How do you know my father." The full blooded saiyan demanded.

"Oh we're friends. He helped me battle the saiyans and we fought Frieza together." The pure hearted saiyan responded seeing no danger at all by telling Cuckie. Especially since he just found out he's Trout's son.

"If you are a friend of my father's...I'll have to kill you." Goku frowned at what he said, he needed more allies/friends not more enemies.

"We should follow them" Fecica suggested. She was worried about Cuckie and Tarp.

"We should, I'll wake Wrowler up." Catsket agreed. "You two will stay behind and guard the ship." Casket directed his orders towards the two muscular men.

Catsket shook Wrowler lightly, when that didn't work he kicked him in his stomach. Wrowler finally woke up with a growl. He was mad, he was unconscious because of a little boy and he didn't wake up in a pleasant way. He jumped up on Catsket ready to bite him but Catsket was prepared. He backhand slapped Wrowler.

"Wrowler we need to help Cuckie, so get over yourself." Casket didn't really think Cuckie needed their help. He thought Cuckie was strong enough to handle the boy and whoever was in the spaceship but he knew Wrowler would have attacked him again if he didn't say Cuckie needed him. He needed to get everybody on board when Cuckie wasn't around he was the unofficial leader.

Wrowler truly didn't listen to anybody but Cuckie, however he was used to casket. From what he knew Casket was part of Cuckie's crew and if Cuckie needed right now he would follow orders. Wrowler needs Cuckie's protection. He always pair up with the strongest, he's not strong enough on his own.

Catsket took Wrowler's being still as a sign he agreed and was ready to go. He nodded and they all flew off towards Goku's spaceship.

Cuckie punches Goku with his right arm causing him to stumble backwards.

"You call yourself a saiyan? You couldn't even dodge my slowest punch." Cuckie could already tell goku would be a waste of his time. Frankly he was disappointed. Goku couldn't even dodge his slowest punch, saiyan or not Goku was weak. He would have to terminate him, in his eyes he didn't deserve to live. The strong survive, the weak falls.

"Stay back." Said Cuckie suddenly. His words were to Fecica and the others. He didn't even bother turning back, he knew it was them. They have landed when he was talking to Goku.

Goku wipes the blood off his mouth and smiles. Honestly he was looking forward to the fight. He may have grown up on Earth, married a human and hero but he was still a saiyan and the love of fighting flows through him.

"I read your mind and found that arm was very important to you. Now I know why, it's strong." Goku said still smiling. This was all exciting.

Cuckie jumps up in the air and began to fire ki attacks at Goku. Tarp and the others got out of the way. His attacks rain down on Goku but Goku was able to dodge them all.

"He's distracted, hit him!" Fecica yelled to Cuckie trying to help him. She didn't want Cuckie to get hurt. She knew what he was doing was doing was wrong but Cuckie meant a lot to her.

Cuckie smiles and flies headfirst towards the Earth at a great speed. His right arm was in front of him, his hands into a fist building momentum so he could punch Goku. Just when he was about to his hand was grabbed by Goku stopping him. Goku spins him around many times then finally throws him in a distance.

Goku quickly follows, and Cuckie quickly stopped himself in mid-air from falling. He flies towards Goku. The saiyans fists finally met. They engage themselves in a hand to hand battle. The others could not spot them, their speed was too great.

Cuckie knew he had to change tactics, right now he and Goku are on par with each other but he knew if he continued a fist to fist fight sooner or later Goku would have an advantage.

Cuckie cartwheel back from Goku preparing himself to do an energy blast. Goku beat him to it.

"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" Yelled Goku putting lots of energy in the blast.

Cuckie's eyes widen, he knew there was no way he could take on the blast. He jumped out of the way, he barely escaped the blast.

_'He's weaker from that attack, now is my chance.' _Thought Cuckie as he effortlessly transform into a super saiyan.

"You can do that too, huh. Neat so can I." Said Goku as he also transformed.

Cuckie was taken by surprise by Goku's transformation. knew he was strong after he fired the kamehameha wave, however he didn't expect him to turn into a super saiyan.

"My father is a super saiyan, you're a super saiyan, That half brother of mine is a super saiyan. Who else on this Goddamn planet is a super saiyan? One who would follow me." Cuckie questioned.

Goku stayed silent.

Cuckie was annoyed with his reaction. He was used in staying in control whatever he said had to be done. Cuckie glared at Goku, threatening him with his eyes; Goku did not bulge.

"His power is at…" Fecica intervene between their staring contest. However, she did not get to finish what she was about to say for Cuckie interrupts her.

"Don't bother telling me what's in the scouter. No scouter in the universe can measure a super saiyan's power."Declared Cuckie.

Cuckie move up his right arm slowly. Goku puzzled by Cuckie's movement frown, looking at Cuckie heedfully trying to predict his next move without using his mind reading powers.

Gray energy is created from Cuckie's right arm, the pebbles begin to rise from the Earth.

"Gravity." The word barely came out as a whisper. No one could hear it not even Cuckie himself who was the one who said the word. As hushed as the word was, the attack was powerful.

"Attack!" Roared Cuckie as he fired the blast to Goku's direction. The blast created an invisible wave which elevates Goku and Cuckie. Goku tried to regain control of his body but he could not, for the first time Goku could not defy gravity.

Still the saiyan did not give up, he still tried to fly. He gasped when he saw Cucki disappeared in front of him. He looked back and forth there was no sign of Cuckie, he could not concentrate enough to sense his energy.

"I'm right here." Cuckie hits Goku in the back sending him crashing down. He then flies down safely and slowly with his ki.

"That was a cool move, what else can you do." Goku was impressed. He never fought someone who had such capabilities.

"Hit me and you might find out."Boast Cuckie. Goku smirks and charge at him.

Once again the saiyans engage in a fist to fist battle. After some time Goku's fist met Cuckie's. He winced in pain.

"I've upgraded when I lost against my father in that foxgirl planet." Cuckie's arm is shielded with metal guards. When Goku came in contact with it, he felt the spike. "The metal shield is not even half of it. Want to see what happens when I start charging it with body fuel?"

Cuckie creates a red aura that goes around his metal arm. Goku assuming Cuckie would fire a blast at him prepares himself. Unexpectedly Cuckie smashed his hand smashed on the Earth creating an Earthquake and a pit underneath Goku's feet which almost devour Goku but the saiyan rapidly flies out of the way.

"You forgot I could fly" Goku said

"I didn't" Replied Cuckie. Suddenly something crawls up Goku's leg. A purple saibamen. The saibamen jumps on Goku but Goku quickly got rid of them. They were no threat. The saiyan goes down to face Cuckie.

"There are saibamen of every color and strength. The hardest part was finding them. We saiyans are good at making saibamen following our every orders, don't you think?" Goku remembers how Vegeta and Nappa used saibamens against his friends when they first came to Earth. The saibamen proved to be a challenge for his friends but now all of them could defeat the saibamen even these one's Cuckie brought.

"Is this your way of fighting, using others?" Goku honestly see this as pathetic. When he fights he always give his enemies a fair chance, one on one. That's how it always been. It didn't really matter anyway, Goku was sure he could defeat Cuckie even when he's using saibamen as a distraction.

"No...using only Saibamen in our fight is not the Saiyan way. I will beat you with my own hands." Goku smiles respecting Cuckie's change of fighting.

The two starts fighting, firing ki blast,punches and kicks. At the start of the fight it seems both were equal. However Goku takes the lead.

"Smile while you can, you don't know what I can do against you." Cuckie said.

"I know exactly what you're going to do, remember I'm psychic."Respond Goku.

"My father told me that Saiyan's with psychic powers broke the equilibrium. You may be psychic but your tricks won't work on me."

Cuckie flies off to the sun and fires energy beam at Goku;everything he predicted. Goku flies off towards him. Cuckie disappeared and reappeared behind Goku launching ki blast which sent him to the sun.

Goku was caught off guard. He thought he knew what Cuckie was gonna do next he was prepared for him. Unfortunately Cuckie tricked him.

Cuckie flies down with a satisfied smirk on his face assuming Cuckie was dead.

"You didn't have to kill him." Fecica yelled walking towards Cuckie. She was angry, she didn't know why she was surprised Cuckie was a monster.

"Quiet Fecica. Any saiyan who's a friend of my father's is a rotten never stood a chance against me. He didn't deserve to live." Cuckie was sometimes bothered by Fecica's kindness But Fecica was loyal to him. No matter what she felt if Cuckie ordered her to do something and it was important to him she would do it.

"That saiyan was Goku. You haven't won yet! He's gonna come back and he's gonna defeat you." Tarp didn't want to believe that Goku was dead. It was impossible. He was the strongest person he knows. Goku didn't give up that easily.

"You stupid half-breed. I'll show you the power of a saiyan." Cuckie yelled enrage as he fires a powerful blast strong enough to kill Tarp.

"Cuckie stop." screamed Fecica scared for Tarp. Her words didn't seem to reach Cuckie. Her words was only an echo to Trap as he could hear nothing scared to death. He knew there was no way to survive. His own brother was going to kill him.


End file.
